Forgetting Franki
by sphinxs-legend
Summary: After a suspicious accident Franki Young is left to remould her life around her amnesia. Once you throw in giant boys with secrets and strange events with no explanation, Franki finds falling in love and falling off cliffs come hand in hand. Jacob/OC
1. Chapter 1

Pain. Dull and throbbing. It was the only thing I could comprehend when I was able to pull myself out of the darkness. Everything hurt. My body began to tremble from the pain and each tremor sent a new wave of pain through my body as it hit cold sheets.

That was something else I could feel...cold. All over my body, underneath the thin sheets and where I was overtop of them as well. I couldn't stop shivering, each time I shivered all I could feel were more agonizing moments of pain. How did I get myself into this?

As soon as I remembered how, I opened my eyes in alarm. What place could be so cold, so painful, and so _bright_? Even underneath my eyelids it was bright, neon red and when I opened them it was blinding white. Pure white, there was no hint of yellow or orange. It made me wince and cry out in shock.

Then I heard a strangely familiar sound, and yet I still couldn't place it. A familiar sound of some sort of _squeaking_? Rhythmic, growing faster and faster...

A door slammed to my left, my head snapped towards it and I saw three large, billowing people came into the room. I couldn't help but stare...they were so _big. _I couldn't tell how big they were, but they were big. Bigger than big. They were _huge. _

"Oh, thank the Gods!" One of the giants exclaimed, running towards me. I flinched away, looking at him with wide eyes. They all looked similar: big, dark, black hair, brown eyes. There were defining features of each.

The one furthest away seemed a different colour of brown and he was the smallest. The one in the middle looked like he had the thickest chest, with the shortest and neatest crop cut. The one closest and drawing nearer was the biggest with the longest hair.

He came and touched my hand. The cold, dull, pain ceased and was replaced with searing-hot fear. I flinched away from the temperature and looked with wide eyes.

"What do you want?" My own voice made me jump. It was high, stressed and reverberated in my mind differently than my thoughts did. It was loud. Strained. My reaction seemed to make the giant pause, he blinked harshly before shaking his head with a furrowed brow and responding. His voice was husky, low. It resonated more than even his big body seemed to be able to contain and it set off a cacophony of flags in my mind. Red flags. Something important.

"I want to make sure you're alright! I'll never let you do it again, never-"

"Do what?" My voice was even higher, I could feel my face - which I suddenly realized was swollen - contort. "What's going on? Where am I?"

"Cubs, you're in the hospital." The giant said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. Yet, at the same time it was hesitant and calculating. "After you jumped off the rocks...do you remember jumping off the rocks?"

"_Cubs_." I repeated, tasting the word on my tongue. This was obviously a name of some sort...a nickname? An endearment? A short term. I shook my head. "I don't remember any rocks...I don't..." I paused, trying to remember rocks...trying to picture myself jumping off rocks of any sort...but I couldn't bring an image fourth in my brain.

It set off a storm of realizations. I started to shake my head, the beeping of machinery behind me started to accelerate. My breath seemed unable to be contained in my chest as I started to feel my muscles tensing around the tubs up my nose and paper clothes against my body.

"I don't remember anything." I said slowly. "I don't remember _anything._" I said again, hot tears filling my eyes, blurring the confused men.

"Cubs-"

"Who am I? Who are you? What's going on? Tell me what's going on!" My voice was growing shrill and squeaky. "Please get me someone I know! Get me something-someone-I don't-"

"Francine! Francine, look at me!" The scorching pain returned as the giant grabbed my hand. I looked at him with fear, I couldn't really see his eyes because there were too many tears in mine. "You don't - are you saying you don't remember who I am?"

"No. Should I? Do I know...Francine, you called me Francine...is that my name?" The boy's hand shrunk away from my own, leaving me feeling like I was stranded on an island watching a boat row away from me. I wanted to start screaming, but my chest was too heavy. Heavy with worry. My throat was seizing and swollen from my tears...he was the only one who could answer my questions.

"Get a doctor." He said quietly. "Damnit, Sam call a fucking doctor!" He raged when neither moved. The thickest boy jumped and scrambled out of the room at a speed that my eyes would barely allow my mind to register.

"What's going on?" I felt my body start to break down under the weight of the worry. It displaced my tears and made them drain themselves over my cheeks, leaving hot and sticky trails that dripped from my chin. This continued for a while, while I bathed in my self-pitying tears before the man, Sam, returned.

The man hardly looked like a doctor. But he had a stethoscope around his neck and a white lab coat on. He seemed too young...perhaps an intern? He had golden hair, strangely gold eyes, and pale skin. He walked nervously, but still fast. He had purpose behind each step, an unhidden fear in his eyes.

"Francine, I need you to look at this." He told, pulling a small flashlight from nowhere. I wanted to scream. Too fast. Why were all these people so fast? I wanted to yell at them, tell them to move slowly, but all I did was follow the flashlight. I winched when he hit certain places, a more bright angle than others.

"Oh Franki," one of the men whispered. I couldn't tell which one. Franki...was that short for Francine?

"What's going on?" I repeated, my voice shaking threateningly as my eyes teared up once more. The man looked at me, then back to the giants before turning his full body to speak.

"Francine, I believe you have Post-Traumatic Amnesia...do you know what that is?" I widened my eyes, he seemed to understand what that meant. "It means that you have had a severe head injury that has manifested in the...the _temporary _loss of some memories."

"Some." I repeated lowly, looking at him with cold, dry eyes. I was afraid if I blinked it would make the tears come again...something told me tears were bad. Something sent up red flags.

"Well, it seems you remember basic motor functions...you remember how to speak, you remember how to feel emotion and express yourself as you did before...do you remember your friends over here?"

I looked over towards the giants, who were all looking at me with helplessly wide eyes. These were my friends? These huge, terrifying boys? I looked back to the doctor with the comforting white jacket and shook my head slowly. I heard the one closest let out a strange growl of pain.

"Do you remember who _you _are?" My eyes glossed over, but tears couldn't fall as I set my jaw, feeling like I should hiss in pain from the throb from my head.

"No." I mumbled through my teeth.

"You don't remember your name?"

"No." I repeated, I could feel heat rising up my neck.

"Do you remember where you are?"

"_No._" I growled, shaking my head with my eyes shut. It made me dizzy at once, so dizzy that I opened my eyes to see if the earth was actually spinning off of it's axis. He seemed to notice this and stopped the questions.

"Would you like to know your name?" I didn't hear my answer but I could feel my vocal chords vibrate with how tight my throat felt. But it was not the doctor who answered, instead it was the tallest giant who was looking down at me with tears in his own eyes.

"Your name is Francine Leah-Ann Young." He sniffed. "You don't remember me at all, Franki?" I was taken aback by his reaction, but I couldn't comprehend my own name and answer fast enough for him. Just as I was testing the words in my own mouth, repeating them aloud I watched him run out of the room. The door slammed behind him before the smallest boy ran after him. The doctor, mindlessly writing down muttered a quick dismissal before pulling the last boy out of the room and away from my sight.

And I was left as alone as I felt.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone. So, this is my second story as I'm sure you guys could have guessed. It is twilight and a Jacob fanfiction, since he is my favourite character and I don't think he got justice at the end of the series...I'm sorry, it's true. I am not a Renesmee supporter. **

**Stephanie Meyer sadly owns these characters, but she does not own Franki or this original idea for a fanficition. **

**I'm sorry this one is also short but I thought I'd give another small bit of information before I get into the major situations next chapter where she has to learn how to live like she was and we get to learn why Jacob Black imprinted on her and who she really is. I hope you enjoy. **

I was plagued by tests for the next three days...every kind of test that could be given so they could see exactly where my memory was failing. I wasn't to leave my room, I had no idea what anyone - including myself - looked like other than the doctor, named Dr. Cullen; he had told me that the tests were to isolate the exact part of my brain which was injured so he could scan and get a loose time frame of how long I would be crippled.

After they had determined that I could remember the alphabet, a fair bit of geography, that I had a large vocabulary, I can read and write, all my hand-eye co-ordination is working, my reflexes respond properly, and remembering who our president was, they told me that the next day I could go home.

The problem with this idea, so I had been told, was that I wasn't living on my own or with my parents. Apparently, I was living with my boyfriend...a boyfriend who I didn't remember. The doctor had decided that it may be better if I met him now to decide if I felt safe enough to go home - even though he kept assuring me I would be. If I didn't feel safe enough, they would send me to my family, which was also just a small bit away from the hospital.

I had gone along with the idea. So there I was, waiting for this boyfriend of mine to arrive. He was over fifteen minutes late. I couldn't help wondering if this would normally have bothered me or not, because right now I was antsy. That could of course be because I was re-meeting my long-term boyfriend for the first time.

When he walked in it took me a moment to catch my breath. I recognized him...but it was not because my memory was coming back. Instead, it was the tallest boy of the three who had been with me when I woke up. I looked at him with wide eyes before looking to the doctor, who I had asked to be there.

"It's alright, Francine."

"You know, you used to hate it when people called you that." It was shocking to hear his voice again as I tried to put together who he was. My boyfriend...this _giant _was my boyfriend. There were obvious attractive traits to him: his husky, low voice, his shaggy black hair, his silky russet skin, his smouldering black eyes.

"Call me what?" I asked, furrowing my eyebrows.

"Francine. You told everyone to call you Franki, or Cubs." I watched him smile, it was laced with sadness and worry. He shoved his hands into his jean pockets. "I'm...I'm your boyfriend, Jacob. Black."

"Jacob Black." I repeated quietly, trying to see if it sent up any flags...I came up short, which sent my stomach into convulsions. This was my boyfriend and I couldn't even remember him? I couldn't help but ask the first question coming to mind. "How long have we been, uh, dating?"

"...a really long time." He responded quietly. "We'll say about three years."

"And we live together." I stated, nodding my head slowly. It made him do the same. "How long has that been for?"

"About two and a half years." He said with a strange smirk. A smirk which held a lot more information then that sentence alone, but what he said made me start. We started living together half a year after we started seeing each other? What kind of girl was I to move so quickly into a relationship? How long had I known him before I made that large of a commitment?

"Now Jacob," The doctor said in soothing tones, both of us ripped our eyes from each others to look at him. "I've given her a prescription for Anxiety medication. With all the stress of trying to remember, she will be prone to panic attacks as we have seen over the past 72 hours, this is to...make things easier."

"Alright, Doc." His response made me smile.

"As for how to introduce things to her," he said with a strange emphasis. It made my eyebrows shoot up in interest, something sounded off about that sentence. As if he were actually saying another sentence too low for me to hear. "We need you to introduce things to her...slowly. Something distinctive that is held on the right side of her brain may trigger a response on the injured left side of her brain to jog her memories. We do not however, need-" His eyes snapped to Jacob. "To introduce bad or traumatizing memories. These not only may not jog the rest of her memories, but if they do they may _only _jog ones that are related. Meaning a bunch of bad memories." There was something about the intonation of his voice which made my mind flicker with something like curiosity and something closer to suspicion.

"So what types of things am I allowed to show her?" He asked through gritted teeth. I narrowed my eyes toward him, what was he hiding from me? What were they hiding from the little sick girl?

"Things that are in her everyday human life. Things she did everyday, her favourite things. Make her sleep in the same bed, go to the same places, see the same people, try to get as much into her regular routine _as appropriate._" He added with feel. I felt myself blushing, hoping to God he wasn't talking about our love life. As my cheeks started to heat up dramatically, the boy now known as my boyfriend Jacob, nodded his head and leaned against the door.

"Is that all? Or can I take her home and start the process?" He asked impatiently, stabbing at the ground with his foot in aggravation. The doctor seemed to take this in stride as if it were one of Jacob's normal behaviours. The Doctor nodded before holding up one finger.

"Before you go...just let me say, this may not be simple. Sleep will make you heal faster. Every person gets their memories back at a different time. This could take days, it could take weeks...it could take years. Be patient. When you're ready, they'll come." He told looking me straight in the eyes with his gold ones. He gave me a warm smile that made me smile, or grimace, in return.

"So I can go?" I asked, throwing the sheet off of my body which was dressed in yoga pants and a fitted white t-shirt. I slipped on a pair of flip-flops. He looked at me with a smile and nodded.

"If you need anything you can always call or stop by my house. Jacob knows were I reside." I furrowed my eyebrows, wondering what trouble Jacob would get into to know the permanent residence of a doctor before I stood up. Like every time I stood up in the past three days I felt dizzy and slightly started to fall backwards. Jacob immediately reached out to grab for me but I caught myself before he needed to do it for me.

"I'm fine." I said, clenching my jaw waiting for the pounding in my head to subside and for my world to stop spinning. It only took about thirty seconds, but it was still nauseating. I looked to Jacob and gave a shy smile. "We can go now."

He nodded with his own smile filled with sadness. "Let's go home."

Though I felt he may have wanted me to sit in the backseat, Jacob pulled me into the passengers side of the Rabbit. It wasn't shiny and new but he had said that he put it together himself for which I gave him points. Making a car from scratch was probably really difficult.

The ride to 'home' was long and filled with trees. Dr Cullen had told me that I was in Forks, Washington. All around us the whole ride were tall, thick, lush trees and the sky was a dull, overcast gray. When he saw me looking up at the sky he muttered a quick, "it's always like this". I took that as a fact it was like England - constantly rainy.

By the time I could see a small town in front of us we were already turning down a side road to the right. After being swamped with more trees they started to thin and I could smell salt all around me. We couldn't possibly live by the sea, could we? What did we do to get money for that?

After about another three minutes I could see the ocean ahead, dark blue and raging. It was only about two miles away when we turned swiftly to the left, almost making my body ram into Jacob's. I blushed and looked up at him only to see him smirking and looking straight ahead, trying really hard not to laugh. When I looked forward I could see, what must have been, our house.

It had a long dirt driveway which wound itself up to a small log-cabin styled home. The wood of the house was dark, possibly painted and the windows were all large with drawn navy curtains. There was a white make-do garage beside the house that he seemed to be driving into. There was an old ranch style fence to the other side of the house and back which lead to a large, faded red barn. I furrowed my eyebrows. There was something about this place that seemed to tickle the back part of my brain, but maybe that was just because it didn't look like somewhere the boy beside me would live. He didn't look like a boy who would like a farm. He looked like someone who would want an auto body garage...not just a little shed.

"This is our house." He said slowly. "Quil, Embry and I still haven't re-painted it. You've been on me to do that for months." He said the last part sadly, as if reliving it in his mind before he looked at me. "Lets get you into some pyjama's...whenever you were sick that's what you always wanted to wear." I smiled, quickly imagining myself in something as comfortable as pyjama's that weren't paper.

I hauled myself out of the car, going towards the door so that Jacob could open it for me. When we went into the house I looked around with curious, wide eyes. I saw casual, second hand furniture with lots of hair. Navy blues, greens, aqua's and reds. Wooden and glass trinkets almost everywhere. An older, bulky television set in the living room. A kitchen with red dinnerware...

Home.

"Sorry, I forgot to clean up Key's hair," he must have caught me looking. "I kept them all in the barn..." He looked at me with smouldering eyes, trying to search my own to find something...probably something which he is sure that he lost. I looked back at him, feeling my face flush just by his gaze, I hadn't seen myself yet but to deserve someone like what Jacob appeared to be so far, I must have been an amazing person.

"Where's the bedroom?" I asked, blushing even more when I realized I didn't know the layout of my own house. He smirked widely and led me up wooden stairs, and into a low ceiling second floor, large bedroom. Well, it was low ceiling for him. The bedroom was massive with a bathroom to the right side of the bed. There was a dog bed near the double mattress that I doubt Jacob even fit on. There was a navy comforter which went over the wooden frame of the bed, and wooden dressers.

"Your clothes are in that one," he pointed to the one dresser on the right. "You can change in the bathroom and I'll stay here."

As I looked through the pine dresser - which still smelt of resin - I was surprised to see all the random pieces of clothing. I had a variety of sports bras, apparently I didn't wear normal ones often. I barely had any skirts or dresses, more pyjamas, sweat pants, jeans...there were only a couple pairs of caprice. I noticed that for shirts, there were some big shirts which must have belonged to Jacob. Checking to see that he was behind me and not looking, I took one out and smelt it...it even smelt like him. Or what I could remember of the smell from the car.

I took out a large black t-shirt and soft navy plaid pyjama pants to take to the bathroom with me. I walked past Jacob who didn't move or change where he was gazing into nothingness as I walked by. Moving into the bathroom I closed the door, automatically stripping off the clothes I had on and climbing into the ones I had just grabbed.

Looking up I almost screamed. For a moment I thought that there was someone in the bathroom with me and I had just been too blind to notice them. It took me almost twenty seconds to realize that I was staring at my own reflection which followed my shocked expressions and the muscles in my face.

I didn't really think much about what I would look like. I remembered having seen dark skin, almost as dark as Jacob's. I remember seeing that I was long and thin, almost an awkward long and thin for a girl.

But the girl in front of me was...foreign looking. Completely unrecognizable. My dark skin matched my large, almond, dark chocolate coloured eyes...they were lighter than Jacob's pure black iris' and yet so dark that it was hard to consider them brown. My lips were large and full, my cheekbones were high and soft giving me slightly puffy cheeks. My hair, as dark black as the night ocean was naturally messy and straight. The bangs were long, almost as long as the final layer which ended two inches above my shoulders.

I was tall, of that I had already been able to know from how far off the ground my eye level was. How tall I stood against Jacob. But I was not that tall...not a giant. Only about 5'7", no more than 5'9".

My eyes started to fog over, quick to have the tears plough down my cheeks.

This was Francine Young? Franki...Cubs? This girl who I could honestly believe I had never seen in my life, this girl who looked and sounded nothing like I remember? This was who I am? What did that make me now that I wasn't the person I was? It must make me someone else. That has to be what this is.

As I sobbed I heard Jacob call my name softly before he came into the bathroom. I heard his sound of concern and felt his arms wrap around me as he pulled me from the mirror.

I couldn't stop blubbering about how I didn't know who I was...about how I didn't know who _she _was, that girl in the mirror. Jacob just nodded and held me against his chest, shushing me and rocking me as we sat on the bed. It felt strange that I trusted him completely, but it must have been that he was my boyfriend and that some part of me remembered or acknowledged that I could trust him.

I felt my body curl in on itself and in towards him. I hugged myself trying to calm myself while he held me together, both of us unable to talk through our tears.

**So, what do you think? Do you think enough about it that you could Review? I think you have an opinion and I would LOVE to hear it, so please, please review! Thank you :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you for all my reviews on this story so far. I am rather liking how it is turning out and I like that you guys seem to not only enjoy it but understand the feelings that I'm trying to emote through these characters. This chapter is mostly filler for the next one, but I tried to keep it interesting. I hope you enjoy, please **_**please **_**review! **

**Thanks to **amandine**, **Angel of the Night Watchers**(x2), **luvableKengi**, **winchesterxgirl**, **amanda**, **princessangelbebe**, **pwndheartx**,and **twilightlover **for reviewing :)**

-----------------------------------------------------------------

When I woke up I was completely aware that I remembered nothing. There was no shock or minute of panic as I looked around at the unfamiliar bed. I woke because I was hot, too hot under the covers which I kicked off my legs. I realized that the heat was radiating from the large arm weighed across my chest.

We must have fallen asleep when we were crying, I thought dazedly, putting a hand up to rub my swollen eyes. How long had I cried for before I fell asleep? How pathetic did I look when I fell asleep sobbing?

Jacob was on his stomach, arm strewn across me. His eyes were fluttering lightly behind his eyelashes, soft snores were coming from his chest. He looked peaceful. He didn't look troubled like I had seen him the entirety of...well, what I remembered of my life.

"Why don't I remember you?" I breathed to myself. I tried to remember the curve of his jaw, the cheekbones, the black lashes and silky hair...but they all seemed so alien. There weren't any red flags, no flashes of lightning showing me that a storm of memories would come flooding back to me. It was as if I had never known him at all.

But we have a house together, I reasoned. We have a house, a life, our relationship has survived three years. Three years of my...how old was I? Did I ever ask? I felt tears flood my vision. How was it possible that I remember _nothing_? How is it possible that I don't know who my boyfriend is, my family, myself?

_What happened to me_?

"Don't cry," Jacob whispered, quietly as not to startle me too badly. He put a hand on my back, it's warmth comforted me more than it should, considering I'd unofficially known him for a week. "It's alright." He said softly, beginning to move his hand and rub my back. I nodded, trying to blink away the tears that had formed but not fallen. "We're going to work this out."

"Sorry, I must look stupid." I muttered, adjusting myself so I leaned against the head of the bed, bringing my legs up to my chest. Now that I thought about it, this felt slightly awkward laying in a bed with someone I didn't know.

"Sure, sure. I think I can cut you some slack in this sitch." He muttered, bringing his hand up so he could lean his head against it to look at me. "Do you feel _any _better?" I furrowed my eyebrows at the question, trying to analyze my feelings within my own body.

"I feel curious." I stated. It seemed the only way to describe what I couldn't get my mind off of. Who I was, who he was... "Can I ask some questions?"

"Of course." He laughed, rolling his eyes. He smiled slightly, and I was suddenly looking at a charm I wasn't at first sure I saw. Not that I was necessarily attracted to it, but there was something there.

I wonder, I thought slowly, would I be able to fall in love with someone twice? Would I _have _to, or would I remember him before I'd have to try?

"When's my birthday? How old are _we_?" I asked pointedly. I wanted to know about this man, as well. This man who lived every day with me before...well, before I jumped off of 'the rocks'. He nodded, answering easily with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Your birthday is September 21st. You're 22. I'm...a bit over 24." I nodded, trying to remember my reflection in the mirror from the night before. Did I look 22? Jacob decided that since we were playing this game that he should start sitting up closely to how I was, so I asked my question as he repositioned.

"Okay, where is my family?" This made Jacob pause in how he was repositioning himself. He thought about it for a moment.

"Your Mom and Dad live, uh, kind of far away. You don't get to see them often. And your Dad still works, often. Even if he is old. So, the likeliness that you'll see them soon is...low." I furrowed my eyebrows. That didn't sound right. _He _didn't even sound right. What family wouldn't want to see their daughter when they hear that she just fell and has amnesia?

"I don't have any siblings?"

"Nah. You're the only one. Daddy's little princess." He seemed to smile to himself. It made me wrinkle my eyebrows.

"You say that like it's a bad thing...am-am I supposed to be insulted?" I asked with a smile he raised his eyebrows, smiling himself.

"Nooo, only if you think getting everything you want is a bad thing." I weighed that a moment, before giggling a bit.

"Nah!" After I was done laughing, I thought hard on another question. "What's my favourite colour?"

"Can't you tell?" He asked, looking around the room filled with navy blue. I nodded, feeling a connection to it just from being in so much of it. It was such a calming colour and I needed calming in a time like this.

"Favourite food?"

"Lasagne." He answered instantly. I smiled, it was kind of flattering that he knew so much about me, even if I didn't. It made me want to blush. I distracted this feeling with another question.

"Favourite animal?"

"Wolf." He answered immediately, with feel. I thought about it, they were certainly beautiful. The ones with husky colouring and pattern...

"Who's my best friend?" He snorted at that.

"You have too many best friends." He responded. "You're quite popular among all the guys." When I made no move to continue he sighed and rolled his eyes. "Fine, I guess you're closest with Daniel and Allen, but you're pretty close with Embry too...but I guess he's my best friend and that's why." He thought about it and his eyes widened slightly. "Uh, actually, you always trusted Sam most. Talked to him most and stuff. Sam was always...very important."

"Sam," I said softly. "He was at the hospital. He was talking to the doctor." Jacob nodded slowly, looking away from me with sorrow filled eyes. Perhaps this situation was just as difficult for him as it was for me?

"Well," Jacob's voice boomed after a long silence I hadn't realized we had stretched between us. "Today is the day you meet said friends. The doctor said to introduce your life, these people _were _your life, so I figure get it done fast, get your memory back faster."

His enthusiasm was almost too much to stomach. It was obviously fake, forced, and hopeful. Hopeful for something that was as indefinite as the wind. Always leading in different directions, always with different speed and ferocity. But as he smiled at me, grabbing a black cordless phone, I smiled back at him. When he turned away to talk in mumbled tones over the receiver, my smile fell. I felt shivers running up and down my back at the thought that there was a chance I would never remember who this man was. Who I was. Who these people were.

Or, perhaps one of these people would be my trigger. Daniel, Allen, Sam...Just one person. Just one memory. That's all I needed. Something to trigger my left sided memories. One of those people could be that memory.

That's right Francine, stay positive.

I gave Jacob time to change as I went into the bathroom to shower. I relished in the time alone, trying to identify with the hot water which cascaded over me. It was relaxing, but it did not answer any questions, except maybe that since I enjoyed it so much we probably had a high water bill.

When I was finally done, I took my time getting out. I couldn't stop staring at myself in the mirror. I looked at each angle and curve of my body, trying to memorize how they moved and sat. I noticed everything about my tall stature. I examined each mark and scar on my body, trying to remember what any of them were from. I examined my face the most.

The fall of my hair, which appeared to be very messy. As I held it in my fingers I could see that it was cut with a razor for extra texture and fell into my eyes. I noticed that it dried rather quickly but it seemed this colour of black was natural.

I had a heart-shaped face, with a very slender and soft jaw line. My cheekbones were strange, giving me apple cheeks which were strangely tinted for the darkness of my skin. Somehow, even though I was very dark skinned they still glowed red...maybe it was a skin condition.

My eyes were almond. They were the type that looked large and wide, stretching almost too great for my facial structure. My pupils both times I had looked in the mirror were very large. As if I craved more light. And the iris' well, they were strange, almost two-toned. On one hand, they seemed they could be no darker brown, but I knew that was a mistake because Jacob's eyes were much darker than my own. My eyes also looked strangely chocolaty, but at the same time they looked darker... In the end they really ended up looking merely terrified.

Jacob must've taken a shower downstairs or given up on me because I could hear his husky voice flowing through the floor of the bedroom as I picked out my clothes. I chose something which I remembered to be casual from movies I remembered watching. I took one of the two pairs of jeans, there was one looser pair and one tighter pair and for some reason - maybe some of my old instinct - I chose the more comfortable looking loose pair. I threw on one of the random orange t-shirts, looking at myself in the mirror briefly before taking a deep breath and opening the bedroom door.

The voices became much louder as soon as there wasn't anything blocking them from my ears. I hesitated on the platform of the wooden stairs heading down to the main floor, trying to pick out the voices and noticing whether or not any were familiar. The only one I could pick out were the low, husky, and handsome tones of Jacob who was speaking words too softly for me to reiterate.

I held my breath as I descended the stairs, putting both feet on the stair before going down to the next. The voices stopped as soon as the fourth stair was hit, because it echoed with a loud enough creak to wake the dead.

When I could finally see them all, I saw 5 new boys flooded Jacob's..._my _living room. Each of them looked very similar: dark skin with short dark hair. Each his own level of _massive._ And all around my age.

Jacob was the tallest in the group, his skin was the most glowing and russet. Then there was the one I recognized as Sam, the most muscular of the group. He looked oddly sized because of how thick his chest was. Something set off strange flags, I tried to notice what was ringing bells, but came up short.

I also recognized the other one...Emby...no, Embry. Embry was one of the smaller ones of the six boys in front of me, with that different tone to his skin. There was one other boy who had medium brown hair instead of the black colour of the others. There was also one with bright and expressive light hazel eyes. The last was the smallest and he was a Jacob look alike, but with shorter hair.

"Hi," I said meekly, opening the room up for discussion. With the one word everyone seemed to start breathing and looking at me with small, pulled smiles lining their jaws. With new confidence from their shared nervousness, I walked down the rest of the stairs and immediately clung to Jacob's side. He was kind enough to realize and met me half way.

"Franki, these are some of your friends." He said encouragingly as he wrapped an arm around my shoulder. "Now, you remember Sam...and Embry..." He pointed the two out. Sam looked the oldest of all of us, maybe in his mid thirties. He, however, could not seem to meet eyes with me which I didn't blame him for. This was quite an awkward situation re-meeting my best friends. Embry looked about thirty, himself. The man waved softly, shoving his hand back in his pocket when he was finished.

"Yeah, I remember you." I waved back awkwardly, rubbing my sweaty palm against my pant leg once I was done.

"This is Seth," Jacob encouraged, pointing towards the mini version of him who I could have sworn was my age. Or what I remember looking like in the mirror of 22. Seth was very eager, to say the least. He waved enthusiastically with a smile larger than any I had seen in reference to me so far.

I couldn't bring myself to meet his enthusiasm so I just nodded lightly.

"This is Allen." Allen, the one with the medium brown hair and who was the palest in the group, looked very awkward. He made no move to acknowledge me in any way other than looking at me as if I were an everyday circumstance. Even though it was slightly cold, I appreciated the lack of attention.

"And this is Daniel." He pointed to the boy with the expressive hazel eyes. Daniel didn't look okay. In fact, Daniel looked horrible. He looked like he had been crying for hours and had only, within the last five minutes, been able to compose himself. It made me feel even worse. "These are your best friends."

"Hi," I said again, looking towards everyone that I had been introduced to. Other than Seth all of them had been described as my best friends, and yet he was the only one slightly enthused at my presence. Maybe that's just the kind of guy he was?

"Hey Cubs." They chorused. Cubs, I thought lightly. That was the nickname Jacob said I had made everyone call me by. I made a mental note to ask him where it originated from later, and hoped that I would at least remember _that. _

"This is awkward," Seth whispered to Embry rather loudly. It made me crack a smile and in conclusion when he realized what he did, he cracked his own embarrassed one. Everyone let out harsh laughter, pushing something that wasn't really there to laugh about.

"Anything?" Jacob asked quietly while the boys were laughing. I looked up at him - high up, how tall _is _this guy? - and shook my head. The only red flags were familiarity between Embry and Sam...maybe something else that I couldn't identify about Sam. He smiled down at me and shrugged his shoulders, "doesn't matter." He sighed. "I have a surprise for you."

My eyes widened as I felt a more greedy part of me take over. I felt my stomach knot in excitement and a smile stretch across my face.

"A surprise?" I repeated in question. He smiled and nodded his head.

"It's not much of a surprise, considering it's something normal," he said in a strange monotone. I assume this was one of the awkward subjects. "But it doesn't matter, I think that since you're you, you'll enjoy it."

He put his warm hands firmly on my shoulders, which made me shiver, before he lead me out of the house and onto the porch. I heard the boys following and tried to look behind to see them, but Jacob kept me distracted by keeping my face forward with his hand. I didn't need to ask what my surprise was.

In front of me stretched our large yard, much larger than I saw before. With the ranch style fence and the faded red barn, but inside the ranch style fence were three magnificent creatures which made me wiggle out of Jacob's hands so that I could see closer.

There were two horses running in the pen. There was a pitch black male with white feet and a little white on his long nose, he was running around and whinnying happily. The other was obviously a female, she had a black mane and tail with a white - a star, was it called - on her nose and all four of her feet. She was chestnut brown, almost a red colour. She could be seen trotting around before finding grass she wanted.

The last creature was a beauty itself, but in a very vastly different way. A huge husky, what must have been over 100 pounds, was following the male in what looked to be a race. He was white with black designs and a huge pink tongue which he seemed to be unable to keep in his mouth.

"What are their names?" I asked, completely mystified. I didn't know that I liked animals so much, but these ones were setting my heart on fire as if they were my own children. No wonder Jacob didn't look like a farm boy...he wasn't. I was a farm girl.

"The brown horse is Stella, the black horse is Noir, and the dog is Keys." Jacob said coming to be beside me again. "These are your favourite things in the world."

"They're beautiful," I breathed softly, looking over to all the other boys who were whispering amongst themselves. I looked to Jacob, who was gazing at me with some hidden emotion. "Can I-?" I asked, pointing towards the pen. Jacob nodded, still with that emotion before I broke into a run towards the pen.

I was a fast runner. It must have been my long legs giving me wider strides, but I was fast. Did that mean I was athletic, too? Hanging out with all these boys must mean something of the sort. When I thought about sports there wasn't a bitter tone to my thoughts or anything which tainted the idea of them. Maybe I was good at sports, maybe I even was supposed to like them.

When I made it to the pen, Keys was already meeting me. He was panting wildly, his tongue _still _hanging out of his mouth as he waited for me to pet him. He rolled on his belly and then was back on his back before I pulled away, looking at my hand which was covered in dog fur. Like the house, I pondered quickly.

I couldn't help wondering how I could ever forget such beautiful things. Like this beautiful house, these beautiful pets, and my obviously beautiful man. But as I took a couple steps back, realizing that I didn't know these animals well enough to trust them, I started biting my lip. Would the horses try to bite me if I pet them? Could I even get onto them without a saddle?

Was I supposed to know these answers?

Taking a couple steps back again I turned around upon hearing the harsh sound of feet stomping against wood. It took me a moment to notice that Daniel and Jacob were gone, and the others couldn't bear to look at me.

------------------------------------------------------------------

**It was a bit of filler, but the next one is where things start happening. I hope you enjoyed, please PLEASE review! Thank you :)**

**--Egypt**


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight Saga, nor any of their original characters. I do own anything you do not recognize, including the spin on this imprinting story including my representation of Jacob Black and his love....even though it should be me._

**Wow guys, sorry so long for the wait. So, this is the second longest chapter I have ever written, second only to the newest chapter of **Sickening**. It is 6411 words without the authors notes, which is about 1000 words longer than my third longest chapter!! So, this one's a little interesting, it throws a new view of things into the mix. I hope you read and enjoy. Special thank you's go out to **haley**, **luvableKnegi**, **Angel of the Night Watchers**, **princesaangelbebe**, **freckleface6763**, and **kiki **for reviewing.**

**Please, **_**please **_**keep reviewing, you guys have been doing SO well. Thank you!**

--------------------------------------------------------------

I soon learned that Jacob had to take a lot of these walks. Over the next week of small talk and getting to know the people I couldn't remember, I learned more about Jacob. We hadn't gotten into the deepest of conversations as of yet, mostly because I was still having troubles acknowledging everything that being in a three year relationship meant. When we talked he mostly reminded me about myself, when he wasn't doing that he was reminding me of "us", when he wasn't doing that he was reminding me of him, and then he was reminding me of Sam, Daniel, Allen, and my other friends...always in that same order.

I was starting to understand small details about myself. When I had my check up with Dr Cullen, he said that it was a good sign that I still found solace in things which I previously enjoyed such as colours, movies and my animals. And though I couldn't remember anything, I apparently was a shyer version of myself. Jacob said that I used to be a lot more...well, _blunt _with my words. It made sense considering the things I would think, but filter.

As goes with Sam, it was usually awkward with him. There was something about the way he would talk to me that seemed too monitored, as if he were processing everything he said first because he was afraid to say anything wrong. I wondered if he were trying to keep certain memories away from me, but I of course couldn't be sure. I did wonder how he could be my best friend if he were so awkward and 7 years older than me. But even with those he came over nearly every day for at least two hours so he could spend as much time with me as possible.

I also learned that Daniel and Allen were inseparable. The few times one of them did leave it would always wind up with Daniel being left alone with me, which was awkward because of how emotional he was. It was as if they were my brothers: Daniel would be considered the emotional, yet tough, sarcastic one whereas Allen was the friendly, slightly strange and geeky one. It wasn't long before my girly instincts found a possibility for the problem, a familiarity between Daniel and Jacob in the way they looked at me...

I tried to get back into the movie, not even remembering what we were watching. Ah, right, Embry's cruel humour. He had brought over '50 First Dates' for us to watch and Jacob had been so mad at him that he had thrown him out of the house before going on another one of his walks. By the time Jacob came back, Embry was sitting in the living room with me waiting so we could start the movie. I didn't really mind that much, I was more insulted that they all thought I would be so sensitive about it. I didn't remember enough to be sensitive about it.

Embry was sitting to my right on a recliner, chuckling at the movie. Jacob was sitting at the other side of the couch, rubbing my legs which I had draped over him. He was being his angry self, glaring at the TV screen as if it were insulting me by name.

While Jacob's warm hands rubbed at my legs, no matter how funny the movie was I found that I was starting to drift off. I found that on days where I was learning more about things that I was more and more exhausted. Today we had gone around La Push as Jacob and Sam re-introduced me to the places I was supposed to remember. Both were very sure, however, to keep me far away from the cliffs I had fallen off of. When I asked why, they recited Dr Cullen's words about bad memories and chain reactions.

The words heard on the TV were starting to transform into something more wacky in my mind, the colours shining through my eyelids became more vivid and abstract as my imagination started to warp the movie in the background to suit what I wanted to dream.

"Is she asleep?"

"Yeah, she's out." Jacob's voice was immediately recognizable beyond the fogginess, with how low and resonate it was. Embry's voice, however, seemed a little too high and squeaky as my mind started imagining Jacob speaking to a strange looking toucan.

"Sam's really upset. Have you had a chance to actually _talk _to him about all this?" The toucan asked while he made wild flailing movements with his multicoloured wings. Jacob's face contorted into a strange and rather animated look of displeasure.

"We try, but every time it just gets...weird. It's always been kind of weird, but now that she can't-" He sat on the ground with a plop, picking up flowers which had magically planted themselves in front of him.

"We need you back at work, maybe you should start leaving her alone...getting used to things in case..." The toucan trailed off, bowing it's head sombrely. I felt the couch move under me and in my dream it came across that Jacob was shaking his head.

"I can't think like that, Em. Besides, if something else happened to her, I'd never forgive myself." Jacob's voice started becoming very mutated as words which made no sense in their order started pouring from him and the toucan.

I was wretched from my bright coloured dreams when I felt Jacob's arms around me. I opened my eyes to look at him, but he was a blur, I must have hit REM, which would of course explain my weird dreams.

"I'm just taking you upstairs, Cubs," he said softly, trying not to alarm me. "You can stay asleep." I found the thought not quite as compelling as the feeling of his arms around me. I drowsily started to remember how earlier that day, and most of the other days, I found myself attracted to this man.

He was so sweet, so patient, so understanding, so caring and loving...

_So warm. _I thought as I felt myself curl towards him further, placing my cheek on his chest. I heard the gentle beat of his heart, not labouring at all as he climbed up the stairs to the bedroom. The sound was lulling, like my own lullaby which he was singing just for me. I think I may have muttered something along the lines of _'I can hear your heartbeat' _but it probably sounded more distorted.

I curled more into the warmth of his arms, the wind on my back chilling me into his chest further. I moved my cheek around so my neck was in a more comfortable position and gripped at his shirt with my hand before I found it more comfortable to rest that against his chest too.

His heart went into overdrive, pounding against his ribcage as if it were reaching out to touch my cool cheek. It made my eyes open, looking up at him. I felt a small tug in my chest when I noticed his eyes were very focused ahead of him. Had I expected him to be looking back at me?

Were these just reminiscent expectations from my past...or was this me actually -

No.

It couldn't be that after almost two weeks I was interested in a man I hardly knew? Then again...I had dated him for three years...there had to be _some _part of me that remembered what we had.

My brain gave a vicious push against my scull which made me close my eyes again. I felt Jacob put me down on the bed, the covers cold against the side of my body that had been huddled up against his own warm skin. I felt his weight shift on the bed, towards the end where his knee must have been on the bed to put me on my side. My eyes snapped open.

I was met with intense, black eyes that had already been watching for my reaction. I felt my heart flutter, if it was in surprise or happiness I couldn't tell. I blinked my eyes against the light behind him before shaking my head, briefly unable to make my thoughts coherent.

"No...no, where are you-?" I closed my eyes, trying to gather my thoughts. "I want you to stay."

Jacob did not move...in fact, I couldn't even tell if he even breathed. He stayed crouched in an animalistic position halfway off the bed. He took a deep breath and simply stated, "you actually _want _me here?"

The question was a strange one. With the undertones in his voice, it sounded like he had expected I never really wanted him where I was. It made me furrow my eyebrows in confusion. Sure, the way I felt for him was confusing and there were times where I didn't want him around...but there was another, larger, and possibly smarter part of me that realized it was out of denial. Denial of the fact that since I didn't remember anything, I shouldn't remember the feelings I had for this man. So what was it? What was drawing me to him so irrefutably?

"Please?" I found myself asking, closing my eyes sharply when the light got to bright. When I opened them again, he was looking at me and swaying considerately dangerously on the edge of the bed as he tried to make his decision.

"Embry's downstairs." It was more of a statement to inform me then a reason as to why he shouldn't stay. It was as if he was telling me just so that I knew for when I woke up in the morning.

"He knows his way around, doesn't he?" I asked, trying to make my tired eyes look as innocent and compelling as I could. I saw Jacob shake his head absently before he quickly crawled onto the bed, on top of the covers, and curled up beside me. His dark and searing gaze still rested on my own eyes. I found I couldn't look away, as if I did that I would be eaten by whatever it was roaming around in my stomach.

"You can go to sleep Franki, you had a long day." His voice was husky and quiet, as if he were afraid that he would scare me. I closed my eyes before opening them and frowning.

"Do you-" I cleared my throat. It was always so awkward to actually say aloud. "Do you think I'll remember soon?" He did not answer, but he did not even budge. There was a stillness to him that I couldn't quite comprehend. It made me feel awkward. "I just mean, we went out and nothing triggered it today."

"You'll get your memory back Franki," he said softly. "You have to."

"What if I," I realized I had to correct that sentence. "What if _you _took me...to the cliffs? I mean, you said that I fell and hit my head but you guys jump from there all the time, so maybe if I jumped and remembered how it happened it would jog my memory-"

"No." He said at once. His voice was low and authoritative. It made shivers pass through my body while I looked at him with what I would assume were rather confused eyes. He saw my expression and quickly tried to renege his tone. "I don't need you going and jumping off the cliff when your head is still openly injured. You haven't even gotten your stitches out, the cliffs can wait for another time." His tone was so final and so dark that it made my eyes water.

"But I want to remember _now._" I would not let myself cry. Not again. I'd been crying so much lately, whether Jacob was with me or when I was in the bathroom alone, it didn't matter. But I had to stop feeling sorry for myself, it wasn't getting me anywhere. He seemed to hear the strain in my voice and somehow wrapped his arms around me in under a second. I gasped as he pulled me close to him, too quickly for me to fight had I wanted to.

"You'll remember, Franki. You just have to give it a little time." He shushed me, rocking slightly. The sound of his heartbeat and deep, steady breaths lulled me once more. I hummed my approval as I moved slightly closer to his warmth. "How about we go swimming tomorrow? _By _the cliffs...just, let's not rush the cliff thing, 'kay?"

"...'Kay." I said softly, already feeling significantly more drowsy. "I can hear your-"

"-My heartbeat? Yeah. You-you used to love it. It used to be the only thing that would calm you down when you were upset, or when you couldn't sleep it'd...well..." I could feel him chuckling, the sound reverberating through his torso and tickling my ear. I smiled and tried to open my eyes, but the lids were far too heavy.

"I like how warm you are, too." I mumbled, my words starting to slur.

"Yeah," he said slowly, very precisely. "I'm pretty warm right now, aren't I? Uh, it's something a lot of us guys have. Weird genes."

"Convenient genes." I corrected sloppily, curling up even closer to him. I shamelessly placed my left leg over his two bare legs and felt his heart accelerate again. He, in turn must have felt my smile because he chuckled.

"Like my reactions, do you?" He asked teasingly, moving his left arm, which was already under my body, to stroke my hair as I smiled a little wider. It felt so...calming. It must have been the three years of dating, so he knew exactly what I liked.

"I think I just _like _you. Like, _like _you." I mumbled. His heart jumped a bit, going a tad faster and he tried to hold back his chuckle. The sound of his heart quelling me into vivid dreams.

*************

When I awoke it was in shock. I felt myself slightly recoil from the warmth of Jacob, which I recognized at the same time as my eyes were flying open. He was already awake, his dark eyes were looking at me in confusion as I backed up to my side of the bed, averting my eyes to whatever else in the room would not trigger my memory of what I had dreamed.

"What's wrong?" He asked, his voice not nearly as low or husky as I remember it being in my dream. It made me let out a sigh of relief, but I still refused to look at him, trying to wipe what was left of the dream from my mind.

_Skin. Sweat. Moaning..._

_My nails raking down his back. His mouth trailing down my neck. My legs wrapped around his body. His voice screaming my name..._

"Nothing." I said quickly, shutting my eyes and opening them when I noticed it only made my imagination roam more expressively. "I'm good."

"Are you sure?" He asked slowly. "You're not hurt or anything?"

"No, no," I waved quickly. I blinked harshly before looking back to him, finding that I had to see what I was only seeing in my minds eye. Again looking at my inspiration for the dreams the night before I felt my mind kick into overdrive. I felt my face heat up and shivered.

"Francine?" He asked worriedly, his eyes somewhat wide over my reaction. I shook my head, standing up from my position on the bed and looking at him as soberly as I could manage.

"Honestly, I'm fine...who's coming swimming?" I asked, overjoyed I could think of something to change the subject and get me thinking about other people. People who didn't fill my dreams with visions of sex...

"Well Embry left this morning, so he can't come. I think Sam, Seth, and Daniel can..." I felt myself frown, which he caught before I could try and change my expression. "Who don't you want to come?"

He knew automatically. He knew me better than I knew myself, though. I shook my head, not wanting to tell him that I thought all three of them were rather awkward to spend time around. Sam, for one, kept things from me...important things. Things that something told me I used to know and now he refused to let me in on. Seth on the other hand was far too honest. There seemed to be no knowledge of how to lie in that sweet, thick head of his. And as for Daniel, well...he looked at me as if...

_Oh come on girl, you know exactly how he looks at you. _I scolded myself. _Just like Jake does._

The two of us got ready for the day by doing our separate things. When I say this I mean that I was scrounging around looking for my bathing suit, towels, picking out what to wear, and showering while he just sat back and watched me. He did it full of interest, seeming not to do anything for himself. He didn't try to go find a bathing suit, he didn't even go eat breakfast. It was as if he were to preoccupied with how I was getting ready, like he had never seen it before.

After I had gotten myself refreshed in the shower, I changed into my bikini. It was a nice one, dark slate gray. While I looked in the fogged mirror I noticed that it made my skin seem that much more vibrant...so, I was good with purchasing proper clothing. Another fact.

When I came out of the bathroom I saw Jacob sitting on my side of the bed with his legs crossed beneath him. He looked patient as he waited for me, his illustrious glare almost immobilizing me to my spot. My eyes widened as I felt like I was stripped down by his glance, I fished through my thoughts trying to remember if I had put anything over my bikini, while knowing I had.

"What?" I asked, shocked by his intensity. He said nothing for a long moment, as if he were purposely trying to make those _thoughts _pop back into my head from my dreams the night before. After a few moments he smiled showing his startlingly white teeth, it made me want to smile as well.

"You look great." I kept smiling, even as I felt my face grow a little warmer.

"Thanks." I muttered softly, twisting my foot awkwardly beneath me. "So, when are we leaving?" I was quick to change the subject, not happy with a compliment I really didn't think I'd deserved. I hadn't done _anything _to look great and I think that you should only have that said to you when you put in at least some form of effort.

"They're probably going to meet us down on the beach, but before we do anything will you let me have a look at your stitches? I want to make sure everything's okay before you go swimming around in the water." He said wisely, moving his hand slightly on the bed. My eyes went to it immediately, something about it looked a little seductive to me...God, Francine get your mind out of the gutter! He was moving his hand, not _inviting you on the bed_!

"Why do you need to look? I'm allowed to take showers." I informed, he nodded.

"I know, but taking a shower for 10 minutes and swimming for over half an hour are two different things." I felt a little embarrassed that I had not thought of that, especially since it was so obvious. He patted the bed beside him with the same hand that had previously distracted me and I tried to tell my heart to stop beating so quickly while I walked. I sat down to his side and placed my back toward him.

Jacob's hands gently started moving my damp hair to the side so he could get to the injured area of my head. I could feel when he was in the right area because as he moved the hair I felt it tug a bit and it sent a pang that made my eye twitch. I took a deep breath and he froze.

"Did I hurt you?" He asked at once. I bit my lips together a moment before replying.

"No, don't worry about it. I'm fine." I told. "Let's just get it over with. You don't want to see it anymore than I want you to." I felt as his one hand held my hair out of the way and the other inspected the wound. He only looked at it briefly before I felt his weight shift on the bed.

I felt as his lips pressed with a feather-light touch and the pain was dulled by the warmth it gave. I took a deep, shuttering breath as I tried to control my thoughts. When his lips pulled away and cold air hit my head I found myself wishing he would kiss me again...anywhere.

Stop thinking like that, Francine. You barely know the man.

I smiled briefly to myself before I felt his hand that held my hair go down onto my waist. I found myself stiffening...could he read my thoughts? Why was he suddenly being so...touchy? Then again, he always seemed to be touching me somehow. Stop wishing for it, Franki!

I felt the warmth from his hand through the fabric of my shirt hitting my love handle. It took about two seconds before I realized he was leaning in right by my ear. I could tell because of the heat of his face and his warm, peppermint breath against my neck. "You're all good." He whispered before quickly pulling away. I won't deny that part of me was glad because the other part of me was starting to get ideas. I rolled my shoulders to calm myself.

One sexual dream and it totally undoes all the work I had done to make myself not be attracted to this man before I had to be. Great work.

"Why don't we get going now and get started with or without 'em?" Jacob asked, referring to going to the beach. I nodded, excited to get out of the house and see the cliffs which had left me the way I am.

Jake was adamant that we could walk from where we were and as I remembered the drive in and the tour I had gotten just the day before I knew that it wouldn't take long. We walked along through a strange mix of grass and sand. I couldn't tell if it was someone else's property or if it was the public beach as I could see the water only yards away, but I found it very relaxing.

The water was dark, it was also slightly choppy. With each wave a surge of exhilaration swept over my body, calming my nerves. I found myself mesmerized by the rhythm of the waves, a smile spreading across my face. We really lived in a beautiful area, didn't we? I wonder when we started living together. How much our house cost us. I looked at my feet, watching the long, moving shadows.

"Jake, how tall are you?" I asked, looking over to him, just a tad shorter than his shadow. His hands were shoved in his pockets and I seemed to bring him out of a string of thoughts with my question.

"Uh, six-foot-nine." I tried not to show him my reaction to his height. He grinned at me, shrugging his shoulders up to his chin.

"How tall am I?" I asked almost immediately after. His grin turned into a smile as he looked down and forward again.

"You're _five_-foot-nine." He chuckled slightly. "You're teased all the time for being smallest." I furrowed my eyebrows, looking up to him again.

"Is that why you all call me 'Cubs'?" His smile somehow grew farther as he nodded his head, rolling his shoulders as he seemed to get more comfortable with the conversation.

"Yeah. It's an old nickname." After that we fell into another silence, spliced by our own thoughts. I found myself surveying my surroundings again. There were trees to my left, ocean to my right, the sand was now overpowering the grass which peaked through it every now and again. I noticed we were both barefoot, my toes were painted a severe emerald.

Taking the chance, I examined the sky above me. It was overcast, something that I knew to be normal for La Push...whether it was something far back in my memory, common sense, or if it was something I had been told, I could not remember. The clouds didn't seem to be gray however, instead they were very white and mostly made up of thunderheads. Over the ocean I could see patches of beautiful periwinkle blue.

I felt something warm run down my arm and when I looked down I saw Jacob's large hand holding my slender one. It radiated heat and sent shivers through my body as I looked at it. When I finally could comprehend that Jacob Black was _holding my hand, _I brought my eyes back up to his own.

They were smouldering. Dark and somehow possessive. They made the air hitch in my throat as my whole body stopped functioning. My feet stopped moving, my lungs stopped deflating, my heart stopped beating as I was paralyzed by his wonderfully emotive eyes.

"I love you, Franki." The words were so simple, so delicately spoken as if woven in their honesty. Coupled with his passionate gaze, I found my lungs inflating and filling me with indescribable feelings and thoughts.

"Jacob..." I began, but I didn't know how to finish. These strange emotions were swelling in my chest and making it difficult to breathe again, even now that I did have a good breath in me. I looked at him, pleading him to understand that I couldn't say it yet, even if that's what this crescendoing..._what_? _What is this?_

"You don't have to say it back." He said after what felt like forever. "It's just that...well, I want you to know that I do. No matter what. This doesn't stop what we have." He didn't smile. He didn't do anything but stare at me, waiting for some sort of response.

But there was something in me that couldn't say I love you. I didn't remember what _love _was. Was it that strange feeling in the pit of me stomach? The waves of emotion that flooded me each time I looked at him? If I don't remember what love is how do I know that it is what I feel? How does anyone know the first time?

...Could this be considered my first time?

In response to his expecting stare, I found myself entwining our fingers and making the way our hands were being held that much more intimate.

"I like you Jacob. A lot." He smiled as we naturally started walking again, but he turned to me after just a couple steps.

"Do you like, like me?" He asked in a mocking tone. I vaguely remembered saying something of the sort very drowsily the night before and winced dramatically, elbowing him in the arm. I opened my mouth in shock when I heard bones click when they collided against his skin. "Did that hurt?"

"Ow! Yes!"

"Did we learn not to be an abusive girlfriend?" I frowned melodramatically and looked forward, trying not to smile or embarrass myself with anymore conversation. It wasn't much longer of walking before I heard a distinct voice shout:

"Hey! Look it's a midget!" As I looked along the beach I saw that the presence of Allen had joined the three who originally were invited and it was he that was obvious owner of the voice that had just yelled. As he, Sam, and Daniel walked towards us with large smiles on their faces, Jacob was quick to respond.

"You're lucky she doesn't remember how much she hates that."

"She'd kick your ass." Seth beamed. Daniel agreed with a nod and small smile, his eyes trying to steal my gaze away from Jacob. I shivered myself a little closer towards the man who still held my hand. I don't like that look from him.

"She doesn't remember how to do that either with her tiny, little limbs." I glared at Allen who raised an eyebrow in preparation for my response.

"I _do _remember how to _hear, _y'know." I informed lamely, letting go of Jacob's hand as I raised my fist when he was close enough. Just as I was about to throw a jab at Allen, Jacob grabbed my arm.

"What did I say?" He asked tauntingly.

"Not to be an abusive girlfriend. I am not his girlfriend-" I mumbled quietly.

"Unless you want your bones to crush instead of crack against each other, I'd put your fist down." I did as he said, knowing that he was probably right. Since they all looked like they had been fed Miracle Growth as children, the same type of reaction would probably happen if I hit one of them too.

"So Cubs," Seth began slowly. "How fast do you think you can run?"

I looked to Jacob because he would obviously know the answer. Jacob raised his eyebrows at me suggestively and did the tiniest of nods.

"Fast." I said, knowing that he would not steer me wrong. Allen smiled widely.

"Prove it. Race us out to the water." I felt hooks pull at the sides of my lips opening my mouth into the largest and most competitive smile I could remember going. "Ah! _There's _our girl!" I found myself nodding, getting ready for an attack. I ripped off my sweat pants and shirt, leaving me in my bikini, which was not only awkward, but reason enough to run in the water where no one could see me. Raising my eyebrows at Allen, I felt a little bit like who I thought myself to be.

"You're on, geek!" With that I threw my towel to the ground and got a head start while I ran as fast as I could to the edge of the water. Jacob didn't lead me wrong, I was fast. Really fast. But they were gaining on me quickly and I felt my feet starting to fumble. Just as I was about to hit the water, Allen passed me and stormed into the water. He jumped up and down and whooped.

I got into the water second, Seth coming in third and Daniel coming in last place. Jacob and Sam stayed where my towel lay, they seemed to already be talking about something or another. I looked at them quizzically. Had they planned that so that Sam could keep _more _secrets from me?

"Good job twinkle-toes." Daniel said with a smile, trying to act normal around me. "You beat me fair and square."

"That's because _you _suck." Allen laughed, splashing water at him. I didn't notice I had run until we were in water just up to our knees. The water was probably what stopped me, of course. I had been going pretty fast. I watched as Daniel splashed Seth, Seth splashed him back and then all three splashed me.

Then it was all out war.

All that could be heard was laughter and water being splashed over peoples faces. You couldn't look to see where you were aiming because water was constantly being splashed in your face and going down your throat, but I couldn't help that because I was laughing too hard.

The boys were screaming war chants and I found myself screaming threats...was I a violent person? The way the natural air of screaming my lungs out with authority towards them made it seem like I was.

"FISH!" I felt myself get smacked in the stomach with something slimy and hard. When I looked down I saw a fish swimming away from me and away from the boys. I looked up at them with shock written over my face. The water had stopped splashing. The boys were looking at me with wide eyes, wondering how I was going to react. My mouth opened to scream at them, but before I could Seth and Allen made a run for it. Whooping and screaming as they swam deeper into the water. I watched after them with a smirk on my face.

I'm _intimidating_...

"Sorry about them. They're morons." I froze. I realized what that meant, that voice being so close and those retreating figures. Did they purposely do this to me?

"Yeah, but they're a lot of fun." I told, turning towards him. His hazel eyes were so much more striking than other peoples when you looked at them and while he was looking at me there was an intensity behind them. But all I could think was that there was something that lacked...something that Jacob somehow gave me when he looked at me.

"So, how have you been?" He asked. "I haven't talked to you in a couple days."

"I've been doing really well." I told with a smile. "Been spending a lot of time at home asking even more questions. And, uh, I went for a tour of La Push yesterday." He smiled.

"Sounds like fun. Have you gone down to Forks yet?" Forks? No, I don't think I'd been there...was it there that I had been in the hospital? No, surely I was in Port Angeles or...was it Seattle?

"No, I don't _think _so." I said uncertainly. Daniel nodded, apparently understanding my difficulty remembering. _Remembering anything. _I thought sourly.

"You're...you're still bruised pretty badly." He nodded towards me in general, but his eyes were very focused on the vivid blue and green markings over my ribs and shoulder. "I thought those would be gone by now."

"Serious bruising like this lasts a long time." I shrugged, suddenly very insecure over them. He nodded, averting his eyes.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to gawk or anything, I just-" And then I zoned out the fact that Daniel was even there. Directly behind him was the leering landscape of the beach and with that a catastrophic looking cliff.

My left hand roamed over the wound sewed shut at the back of my scull. It was still swollen and sent waves of pain through me when I touched it. I fell from that?It was a death trap! It was over a hundred feet high, halfway down there was a set of rocks that jutted out a bit and I instantly reached for the back of my head. There was no part of it that was beautiful, it looked like a sore thumb sticking out of the horizon.

"Do you...do you remember it?" I tore my eyes from the horrifying vision in front of me, looking into Daniels shocked and pained eyes. I quickly looked back to the cliff, imagining a human rag-doll falling, toppling head over heals. I imagined how they would bounce off of the rocks half way down and then crash into the water to be left for dead. But I did not remember any of it.

"No." I said, my voice suddenly sounding as husky as Jacob's. He nodded.

"Probably for the best." He winced, rubbing his hand along his face as if trying to rid the water from it while forgetting that his hands were wet.

"Probably." I repeated quietly, looking down to the dark water and seeing a single tear mingle with it. Daniel was at my side in moments, wrapping his arms around me. I noticed that he was warm as well, but not quite as warm as Jacob. Then again, perhaps it was because we were in rather chilly water. But I could immediately tell it was wrong. They didn't fit right. His arms weren't calming me, but rather they were making me panic. I felt my heartbeat increase in discomfort and water splash from behind me.

We both turned our heads quickly, just in time to see the huge form of Jacob come towards us. He roughly grabbed my arm and pulled me towards him. Had I been in a mood to complain, I would have shouted out, but I was a little surprised to see Jacob so soon. How had he gotten here so fast?

"Get away from her, Burns!" He growled. My eyes widened and I heard myself gasp. His voice was not rough, husky and soft anymore. But it sounded like it was grating him, something unnatural lining the coolness of his tone.

"I wasn't doing anything, Jake." He told, putting his hands in the air and backing up deeper into the water.

"You're supposed to stay away from her. I don't want you _touching _her." He growled. My mouth dropped open.

"Jacob," I started, my voice shaking a bit. He looked at me with blazing eyes and I cringed away from him. His eyes softened as soon as he focused and he looked down to the water.

"Let's go for a walk." He said softly, holding out his hand to me. There was a moment where I looked at it in confusion. How could he go from being so angry to so calm in just a few, short seconds? I looked back to Daniel.

"Sorry..." I said slowly. His eyes lit up and he smiled, shrugging his shoulders and trying to play it off cool. I closed my lips tightly. That was _not _the reaction I had been looking for. I heard a strange sound come from what sounded like Jacob's chest. I looked at him with wide eyes. He just shook his head, glaring daggers at Daniel as he took my hand, which I had still not given him, and started walking back towards the shore.

"What was that about?" I asked with a huff, embarrassed by his behaviour. Jacob shook his head, his grip tightening on briefly before he entwined our fingers.

"Nothing." He muttered darkly, stopping once he got on the beach and gave me a tight - and fake - smile. I looked at our hands briefly then back up to his eerily content face pulling mine into a grimace.

"Can we-"

"Let's go see the cliff." He confirmed, giving my hand a squeeze before we headed toward the dark slash which blotted out the sun and sent chills up and down my spine.

----------------------------------------------------------------

**So, what did you think? Interesting? **

**Why could Jacob possibly be so jealous of Daniel when it's so clear he and Franki are imprinted? What were Sam and Jacob talking about? Will Franki be able to survive with these new sexual thoughts running through her head? What do you think about this story?**

**Please Review! Thank you so much everyone for doing so well this short way into the story :)**

**--Egypt**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi everyone! I hope you liked that triple update of HUGE wordage. Well, currently I have discovered the way that I should start writing that helps me write more eloquently. Please, if you notice a difference in the writing style, I would love for you to tell me what you think. I want to see if it's any better, any worse, any difference at all. I'd REALLY love the feedback. **

**So I don't know how often I will be able to update after this point. I'm moving into residence soon and writing will be a little bit awkward if they're reading over my shoulder. Not that I'm ashamed, but I don't want to burn any bridges. Lots of people don't like Twihards. **

**I would really like to send out thank you's to **pwndheartx**, **freckleface6763**, **kiki**, **ally0212**, **princesaangelbebe**, and **Angel of the Night Watchers **for the reviews! Please if I could get more it would be much appreciated! **

**You're about to learn a little about Daniel. **ally0212 **asked why Jacob was so angry about Daniel and Franki in the last chapter and here I decided to explain why and it lead into a whole chapter! **

**Enjoy!**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

My hand was submerged into a pool of warmth, russet in colour and comforting as a fleece blanket on a cold night. His presence made me feel safe but I don't think anything could have stopped me from getting more and more scared as the two of us neared the towering cliff in front of us. It was even more massive then it had looked behind Daniel and it looked so much more menacing. I couldn't help but notice that the way the cliff jutted out halfway down made it look like a hand reaching out for where I would have fallen.

"It-it looks like a monster." My voice cracked while I laced my fingers with his for that extra bit of support and warmth. He squeezed my hand tightly, as if he thought he could protect me with the strong and yet small gesture.

"You never say that word." His voice croaked huskily, suddenly sounded as frightened as I did. His face was slightly pale and his hot hands began to sweat as his pace slowed to something a bit more comfortable for me. Even though it was subconscious it made me feel more comfortable, at least we had that little bit of extra time before we reached the cliff now. And I needed that time to prepare myself...I didn't feel ready to see it yet, even if I felt I needed to know everything as soon as possible and get myself out of this...rut. This world where nothing changed because I couldn't learn anything new or restart the life I had. Because I was living in the life that I didn't remember, making sure I couldn't expand on it since I didn't know what my borders had been.

"It's like I can see it trying to grab me as I..." I trailed off not wanting to imagine myself toppling to what should have been my death. Jake seemed to understand, nodding his head and looking me with those severely passionate eyes.

"Do you think you're actually remembering what happened?" He asked slowly, his eyes suddenly filling with hope as he tried to hold my own gaze. I couldn't help the guilt which leaked like liquid poison into my stomach while I avoided those beautiful eyes so I would not have to see his disappointment.

"No. It's different every time. Like I'm watching a rag doll." I clarified raspily. I watched as he nodded out of my peripheral, turning to watch the cliff which was drawing ever closer. I set my jaw, trying to ignore the blistering feeling in my stomach that kept growing with each step. I tried to distract myself from the sight by letting my thoughts branch, but they went to disturbing places. It brought disturbing questions to mind.

"Did I fall in the water?" I asked, automatically dreading the answer. I looked to my side to glare him down with as much intimidation as I could muster until he actually would be forced to give me an answer. When I looked at him I could see his jaw painfully clenched together, his mouth set in a stern and painful looking line. Behind his eyes was held that gloss that I had seen a few times since I had met him in the hospital: something where I got the distinct impression I had probably rarely seen before my accident. With all the thoughts rummaging through my mind I had to fight my sore head to remember what I had asked him in the first place. Right. Water.

He closed his eyes, his face cringing from the answer before he replied, "no". There was a harsh pain lacing his tone. His hand seemed to twitch a bit and somehow seemed to take over my hand even more then it had been. The twitch turned into a slow shaking until he took a breath and seemed to re-think his words. "Not at first." I looked back to the cliff, waiting for him to continue but he grew silent.

"Please," I whispered softly. It was more a quiet scream for help then a plea. I was surprised by the weakness and slight tremble in my own voice. I looked back but couldn't recall when my emotions had gone into overdrive. "I want to remember."

His face screwed up in even more obvious pain then he had been in before. He did not like the idea of telling me something which could trigger my first memory of such a terrifying ordeal. His eyes opened, again with a slight gloss as he looked at me, analysing my motives. Once he seemed satisfied that it was for the purpose he wanted it to be, he took a deep breath, looking back to the monster in front of us.

"You hit the 50." His eyes hesitantly dragged themselves over to the rock jutting out the middle of the cliff. Then, slowly his eyes moved again, but they moved as if he were watching me fall from where we currently walked. "Then you landed on the rock there." He didn't need to, I could see it from his eyes, but he pointed to a group of rocks directly beneath the 50. They were small and only just barely showing above the water. Had I looked at them any other time I would have thought they were picturesque, but in the context they were a death trap which leered at me from the depths of the ocean; calling my name with their siren song of death.

"And?" I asked breathlessly. His eyes snapped back to mine, fully focused on not only the fear in my voice, but the determination in my posture to find out what I currently did not know. His eyes remained severe as he answered me in his dangerously low voice.

"And then you rolled in." The words seemed so innocent, but by his strong and guarded expression I knew what he was withholding. He was saying that I had drowned. I didn't know I had _drowned. _I thought I had just hit my head? But I had _drowned? _

Did I actually...I mean, was there a moment were I...?

Shivers travelled down my spine when the realization hit me. I curved my body to hold onto Jake's arm, both my arms cradling his. I closed my eyes, voiding off the tears which started to plague them as goose bumps sashayed across my skin.

"Oh God," I moaned, my eyelids scrunching dramatically to block out the visions obscuring my thoughts. Visions of my doom. I found myself burrowing my face into the warmth of his skin, waiting for the comfort of his warmth to make me able to think about something else. Anything else. Even those _dreams_ were better than my thoughts of the bright, vivid rag dolls dancing off the cliff. At least he was here to protect me now. But where had he been then? "Jacob, why was I left alone? Why was I here?"

"I don't know, Franki. But I'll never let something, _anything_,hurt you ever again." He shook his head at once, trying to put on that strong face he has. He brought his left hand over my right hand which was wrapped around his bicep while my left hand was still entwined with his right. The small motion let me know that he meant what he said. My mind was reeling with the thought of him touching me, the intimacy of the action. But it wasn't long before my mind was already working, on another new subject all of it's own.

"Who found me?"

"What?" Jacob asked, his eyebrows shot up in surprise either that I had spoken or that he could not keep up with my overactive brain.

"Who found me...in the water?" My voice was suddenly stronger as it was dripping from curiosity. I had never thought to ask the question, because I never thought about when I was found more like when I was myself. I guess it was kind of one and the same...but now that I was thinking about the first person who saw "the new me", my imagination was going haywire.

A low, rather inhuman growl came from deep within Jacob's chest and I it was so loud that I found myself untangling my hold on him and looking up at him in shock. He quickly covered up the barbaric sound by replying lowly.

"Daniel."

Red flags shot up in every part of my head as I remembered his reaction to Daniel when he hugged me. He didn't seem so thankful that the boy had saved my life, what could make him so irrationally angry?

"Why is that bad?" I asked before I could stop myself. Jacob must have been right, my instincts lead me to talk before I thought, something he said I had always done. Apparently I filtered much more than I did before the accident, which is funny because I found I barely ever was able to filter it now. I must have been really bad. Jacob's face darkened, almost reddened in anger.

"Because I _hate _him." He growled again and it sounded somewhat more demonic this time. There was a new level of coldness to his eyes that made shivers pass down my spine again.

"What'd he do wrong?" I asked with a furrowed brow. Jacob shook his head dismissively, but at the same time it seemed he was itching to say something.

"If only you knew." He growled, his nose scrunching with whatever unpleasant thought was roaming across his mind. I shook my head like he had, scrunching my own nose, it felt kind of natural. Maybe it was something I had done once upon a time? Maybe I did it and it rubbed off on him, or vice versa? I looked at him with guarded eyes.

"I think you overreacted in the water. I've been around Daniel all the time since the accident so why'd y-"

"_He touched you._" Jacob cut me off. His voice was low, ominous. It sounded like the rumble of thunder over the ocean as it resonated around us. I had not noticed he had spoken so loudly, then again it had sounded like the dangerous tip-toeing of top secret information. Something he didn't want to have to tell me, but now that he could it was emanating from him. "He knows he can't touch you. You're _mine_."

"Jake!" I scolded in shock. There was part of me that liked the sound of him saying those words..._his. _Me being _his. _Then again, there was another part of me that shook the idea off immediately. I was no one's _property. _He could not decide who could do what with me. That was my job. I was my own person and -much to his dismay- I was my own protector. And I protected those I was close with. I felt a sudden, unexpected surge of loyalty towards Daniel. I wanted to protect _him. _But while I started thinking about ways I could protect him from this verbal bashing, Jacob shook his head as if denying my private thoughts, telling me I was wrong to.

"No Franki, you don't remember. That kid caused us hell our whole lives and-"

"Have I even known you my whole life?" I asked bitingly doubtful. My eyebrows raised in obvious offence as I started to get my back up.

"-And," he continued as if I hadn't interrupted him. "He was supposed to be with you. The day you fell. He was screwing around like the insignificant little _maggot _he is, and you almost _died_!"

I fell silent. Suddenly each glare, each protective hold, each harsh word made so much more sense. Jacob blamed him for my accident. Of course he would hate him! He figures that if Daniel had been there I wouldn't have fallen. And if he _had _been there and I would have fallen anyway, he would have known why I had fallen...or, dare I say, even _jumped _off. The edge of loyalty I felt towards the boy suddenly started to ebb away with my own dread. We could have known. It may not have happened...I would know why I was in this hell.

In the midst of these realizations I felt my heart swell, looking to the rocks which had nearly murdered me. Suddenly, they were not so interesting. Suddenly, I didn't care to ask the cold, hard dusty stone for information. I could come back and see them some other day, maybe the same day I would ask Daniel what he remembered of my near death experience...which would hopefully be soon. Very soon. As soon as he didn't spark feelings of both anger and happiness.

"Let's go home." I said very lightly and very suddenly. My warmth and smile seemed to catch him off guard. Jake must have thought I would argue more for Daniel, by the look on his face.

"You really want to go back? This isn't one of your tricks, is it?" He asked, his eyes darting between the base of the cliff and myself. He obviously didn't want to be here to begin with. I mean, it obviously must bring up bad memories for him too. To ease his worries I found myself smiling and stopping. I liked the feeling of my toes melting into the sand while I tugged lightly on his arm, my body leaning back towards our house.

"I...kinda want to be at home right now. With you." I told softly, my face warming as I felt the blood rush to my cheeks. I wonder if he could actually see that I was blushing? Or hear my heart race a little too quickly. His face certainly lit up as if he could.

"Really?" He asked childishly. It made me smile and I quickly found myself with my arms wrapped around his middle. He seemed slightly surprised that I had and hesitated before he embraced me with warm, strong arms. I was slightly surprised by how much I liked it and how genuine my response was.

"Really, really."

***

Even as my rather explicit and graphic dreams continued, I found myself enjoying time with Jacob more and more. I mean, it's not like it was to the point that our three year relationship had realistically been...I mean we haven't even kissed in the real world. Then again, it was all my subconscious mind could dream and it invaded most of my conscious thoughts as well. It didn't take a lot of time before I found I wanted to spend _all _my time with him. I was permanently addicted to the heat he emitted, I had fallen victim to each of his gentle caresses, and his intense gaze could hypnotize me to the point he could probably make me do anything that he wanted...

...Not that those dreams didn't let me know exactly what anything could entail. In the end, it seemed I was obsessed with anything and everything Jacob Black.

This was why I was so upset when he told me he had taken too much time off work and that he had to get back into the swing of things. I had asked, with very obvious scepticism, if he wanted me to go back to whatever job I had once had, but he shrugged off the suggestion as if I had never had one at all.

I didn't mind that he was working, it gave me time to examine how I felt when he was and was not around. It gave me time to notice how much I missed him when he was gone, how relieved I was to see him return, and how complete I felt when he stayed in at night. The problem was, he started working a lot. And when he was - and was not - working, there were always all the boys in our house. And I mean _all. _Even Leah was often found sticking around. Even if she did have some incontrollable anger issues, particularly toward Sam and I.

Because all these people were giants, as in even taller than _me_, and this left me to do all the cooking. The funny thing about it was that though I couldn't remember ever doing it or learning how to, it seemed a natural thing for my body to do. I could just put on music and dance around the kitchen. I could do it with a strange grace and flare for flavour that shouldn't come from my long limbs and 'will eat anything' appetite. Sam and Jake said it was from living with them for so long. But even when I do cook for them all, my work was never left unappreciated.

I, however, did not appreciate the fact that I was never left alone and something very logical in the back of my head told me that this wasn't an accident. The same logical part in my mind noticed that the only person who never "baby-sat" me was Daniel, but for obvious reasons, I wasn't really sure that I wanted him to. All of Jacob's bitterness and hostility seemed to be rubbing off on me. I found I was starting to become more spiteful that he _could _have saved me or at least may even known what happened and just hadn't told anyone. That thought always made my blood boil and made me glad that I was baby sat so I wouldn't go stomping to find him and yell at him.

It was one of those never-alone days where my perception on life was altered. I was sitting in the kitchen where Quil and I were making a pile of chilli-cheese fries. The excessively angry and violently envisioned Linkin Park album had stopped playing only three minutes prior to the fries being half way done. Quil and I were trying hard to flick some of the sauce onto each others faces without moving from our five foot distance in between us. It was easy for him because his arms seemed about a whole _foot _longer than mine were, but I was doing well. Apparently I had good hand-eye coordination. Right after Quil unsuccessfully threw a glob of cheese on my right cheek I heard very angry voices at the door through my laughter.

"-it's ridiculous, if this _kid _doesn't smarten the hell up, he's going to get someone-" Jacob's voice rang angrily. The sound caught me off guard and I had to listen to see if it was even him talking. Even though, who was I kidding? I knew his husky voice anywhere.

"If you say kill I swear to God-" Daniel's voice sounded just as angrily. His voice suddenly much different then when he spoke to me. I wondered if his eyes were no longer warm, emotional, and welcoming. Wait, did I just say _welcoming?_

"Well it's true!" Jacob bellowed again. My eyes snapped to Quil. He seemed to be very peeved with the argument outside and apparently was distracted as to hear whatever it was Daniel seemed to have done wrong. His jaw was set forward, his nostrils flared and his eyes seemed to burn through the front door as if he could see them through it.

"I didn't _kill _her Jake! Stop blaming me, she told me she was okay so I could follow the lee-"

"And did you even _get _the trail? No, you didn't, did you Burns? You almost got my Franki killed!" Jacob sound like he was about to burst from fury. My eyes flicked to Quil again, trying to see what he thought of the argument. His eyes were closed as if he were trying to figure out what to do about the situation.

"Stop calling her _your _Franki. She _was _m-" My eyebrows furrowed...that wasn't what it sounded like, was it?

"But she's not _now _and you know it!" Jacob blared, his voice shaking with anger. From experience I knew that his whole _body _was probably shaking with anger. Hopefully he could get it under control, whenever it happened he'd have to leave me for longer, afraid he would take it out on me. Scare me. Yell at me. My eyes were now suspiciously wide and my ears were completely tuned in on the conversation. I saw Quil swivel toward me quickly, understanding what I did: I was probably hearing too much.

"Franki," Quil said with shifting eyes. He couldn't decide where he should look, at the door or . "Will you go grab me one of Jake's shirts? I'm feeling a little chilled..."

Lie. I knew that none of these boys were _ever _cold. I mean, he probably didn't want me to hear this argument but all the same I desperately wanted to know what all these boys were hiding from me. What if it was the _one _train of thought that brought me back to myself?

All the same I nodded to Quil, sprinting up the stairs as fast as I possibly could. I could hear the argument vibrating through the entire house - they must be screeching - but I couldn't hear what they were saying. As soon as I got to the bedroom I threw open one of the windows, sticking my head out to try and see them. There was no luck, but the sounds came flooding into the room where I could once again hear the conversation, or- _argument_.

"-I can't take you being here. If you need to go outside the res, you will-" Jacob's voice hissed. It was one of those unearthly sounds that I did not recognize as human. It was so dark, so deep, and so much unlike Jacob that it made me shiver. I was so glad he had never used this tone in reference to me. It was enough to make me cry just with the thought of it.

"Jacob, just because you're Alpha now does not mean you're-" _Alpha? _That's what they call each other at work? Is there a Beta? A Zeta? That's ridiculous, rating your employees like that. It's degrading. Then again, Jacob was good at everything, so I assume he probably got the Alpha title because he was, logically, the best at whatever it was he and Daniel seemed to do.

"Jake, stop being stupid! You know she chose you over _us_." Us? The word was vicious. It dripped with some hidden meaning that I didn't understand. Who did 'us' include?

"I'm not giving her the chance to change her mind or to get hurt by your fucking stupidity-" Jacob barked, his voice getting raw with anger. Daniel let out a growl, much like Jacob's but it was a little higher pitched. His words came out even, barely controlled and shaking, but still slow.

"You can't keep me away from her."

"Watch me." Jacob told authoritatively. Somehow, with the tone of his voice I knew that the conversation was over. When I heard something on the wood, something about as heavy as foot falls, I knew I was right. He was dismissing Daniel from the conversation. Daniel let out a mournful groan, it sounded so full of pain that I felt bad for him immediately, knowing that they were arguing about me. I heard something thunk, like he was hitting one of the poles of the porch.

"_I love her too, Jake_!"

The sound stopped and I'm pretty sure I felt my heart stop, too. I held my breath as images flooded through my mind: how Daniel must have ruined our lives, how mad Jacob had been when we touched, how he was the only one not allowed to be alone with me. An inhuman, savage snarl, like of a bear cut through the silence. I heard a strange sound, almost like tearing paper. The snarling continued, I pushed my head out the window further, trying to see around to the porch, but it was impossible. I started to move to the other window when I heard the rushed voice of Sam interrupt my skidding.

"Jake, he didn't mean it like that! We _all _love Franki and you know you basically stole her away from us all. I want her back more then either of you." His voice grumbled. "Damnit, what would she say if she looked out the window and saw you like this?" There was a pause that also made me pause. Did I _want _to see them at each others throats? Did I want to see if one of them had laid a punch on the other and see the damage and bruises? Did I want to have to think about how I was the cause of this rift between friends? I backed away from the window slowly, my feet falling softly on the cold wooden floor. Suddenly I was very aware of the guilt eating away at my stomach.

Maybe I didn't want to remember some things after all.

When I finally brought Quil the shirt he had asked for I was in a complete daze, he looked worried. So did Sam and Daniel who were sitting on the kitchen chairs with him, eating away at the chilli cheese fries with a distant expression, all the while being very aware of my reactions.

I knew without asking that Jacob had left for the night. And I knew none of us would feel at ease until whenever he would decide to return.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

**Well I hope you enjoyed. **

**Please review on the chapter itself and the writing in it if you noticed a difference since I decided to switch up how I wrote the chapter. I don't know if you noticed a difference at all, but I would really like to hear whether or not I should continue it since it does take a bit more time and effort.**

**Please, **_**please, **_please **review! THANK YOU!**

**--Egypt**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi guys! Wow, so tomorrow (well, actually later today) I leave to go away to University! I know a lot of you either know my meaning or have been through it, so I thought I'd tell you that while I'm going through Frosh and other such exciting things, that I should tell you I don't know when I will next update. I'm hoping that I won't keep you guys waiting long, but I wanted to warn you just in case. I don't quite know what to expect out of University, but I'm excited to learn. I'm sorry that it may keep you guys waiting a little longer afterwards. **

**As always I would really like to thank all my reviewers: **Sugar-Ice**, **kiki**, **freckleface6763**, **ally0212**, **princesaangelbebe**, **Lov3good**, **Angel of the Night Watchers**, **pwndheartx**, and **flatface.

**But a very **_**very **_**special thank you goes out to **_freckleface6763_** because she actually RECOMMENDED my story to someone who reviewed! This chapter is dedicated to you, thank you SO much, I'm so honoured :)**

**------------------------------------------**

She was perfect.

Her delicate, pale skin was flawlessly immaculate. Her high cheek bones could have cut glass. Her pale, pink lips were high and severe, yet somehow completely sensual while still immobile. She had a long, graceful neck which formed into soft rounded shoulders. Her curtain of long, dark hair cascaded past the feminine nape of her neck and down her back. Her frame was somewhat short but thin and fit, lean like a runner and delicate as a child. But somehow even so small, beautiful, and fancily dressed: she still looked evil.

As we stared into each others eyes I took in how unnatural and horrifyingly familiar her golden-topaz eyes were. How stoic her expression was and how much darkness held towards me. It only took a couple moments, which seemed like an eternity, before her gaze darted quickly to the side. As if she were following the gust of wind which ratted my hair -and billowed her clothes but not her mane of perfection- she raised her right hand and left it there invitingly. There was not even a small part of me that wanted to take hold of her hand, no part of me wanted to move unless it was to run away from this villain.

Suddenly, the most beautiful man in my world entered my peripheral. He took slow, cautious and yet deliberate steps forward as if he were testing the ground to make sure it wouldn't implode from under him. I was about to scream and warn him of the danger that she seemed to be wreaking of, but for some reason I couldn't move. It was as if my body would not allow me to show weakness to this demon. Because that's what she was, some sort of demon. Only a demon could make me feel immobile like this. As if my pride was so hurt by her presence to begin with that if I paid her any heed, I may as well be giving my honour to her. She was a monster. Something told me she could - and just may - murder me effortlessly.

My first thought, as I watched the two figures getting closer and closer, was that he was trying to protect me. But as he drew closer, with astonished eyes, I realized there was something missing. Something wasn't happening that should have been. I was expecting some sort of reaction, some sort of obvious spectacle of him getting this _thing _away from me. He stepped up to the point he was barely three feet away from the creature, before in a sudden movement...he was holding her.

Jealousy coursed through me, soon followed by fear, before I rested in shock. This creature, this dangerous, vile, murderous creature was holding _my _man. _My _love. Her eyes were closed but the smile tugging on her lips was mocking each bone in my body as I tried to control myself. For I now knew who this was, though I couldn't bring myself to think her name. I knew why she scared me and why she was here.

She was here to take my Jacob from me.

***

I woke up abruptly, sitting bolt upright in the bed as my whole body shook with fear. _It was just a dream_.I told myself silently.But it didn't _feel _like a dream. The colours had not been too vivid, nor had the sounds been too surreal. There had been nothing strange or abnormal about the dream at all...save maybe the colour of the woman's eyes. That colour of honey that had hardened and spoiled, looking as if it were poisoned with scrutiny.

"Franki? What's wrong?" I hadn't realized that Jacob was back home, nevertheless that he had been asleep beside me. He groggily sat up to my side, placing his hand on my shoulder. I took a deep, shuttering breath, which seemed to immediately sober him.

"Oh my God, you're terrified." He observed with a tone of high worry and anxiety. My trembling persisted, I couldn't move. My throat was so sore from being so dry. Either the world around me was shaking too, or I was shaking the bed.

"Franki, are you okay?" He asked pulling his face closer to examine my own. I could feel the warmth of his hand and comforting husky voice already soaking through my nerves and starting to relax my tense muscles. But my mind couldn't wrap itself around the fact that this warmth may not just belong to me. Who had the girl in my dream been and why had everything about her been so dreadfully familiar? Why had he held her the same way he had held me oh-so many times?

"You love me, don't you?" I asked scratchily. My wide and probably terrified dark eyes looked to him worriedly as if - now that I'd had such a dream - he would change his answer from the other dozens of times I had felt the need to ask.

"Of course I do!" He said very loudly and very distinctly as he wrapped his arms around me, pulling me against him. I curled up in his lap, making sure his warmth found it's way all the way around my body so it could soak into my bones and ease off the chill the woman sent through me each time I thought of her. The tears that clouded my eyes would not fall, I was not in the mood to cry even if they came on instinct now. But my body would not stop trembling, my heart and breath could not regulate through the fog and memory of her cold image.

"What's this about? Did you have a bad dream?" He asked, rubbing my arms as if trying to warm them. "Stop shaking - you're scaring the shit out of me!" I sat in his arms for a long time, not daring say anything. The words and thoughts that were threatening to escape me did not make sense and if I could not comprehend them, nor could he. But his warmth sated my hysteria, his whispered mutterings of affection and his very presence alone made me feel better. It didn't take long until I had calmed down, and it was mostly because I was starting to become tired once more. Jacob slowly let me go and looked me over, making sure I wasn't in shock or had gone catatonic. His face became firmly guarded.

"I have to go to work soon." His voice was mechanical and it let me know that he regretted what he was having to say, getting ready for the hurt that he would feel with my reaction. Even if I _hadn't _wanted to manipulate him to stay, my response was immediate.

"No, don't leave! I don't want you to go!" My voice was pleading with all it's cracking and wobbling to all his affection. It was rather mean of me, but it was as if he were leaving me to go see _her. _

"I'm sorry, Franki. I have to." His voice was stern and husky, putting on his most serious of tones to try and hide how much my own words had hurt him. He looked me over before nodding his head to himself and setting his jaw. "I'm going to call on Sam and get him to look after you when I'm gone."

"No. Please don't go. Please? Just one more day off...I can't let you go after-" I stopped my thought before I could say it out loud. I didn't want him to know how such a stupid, irrational dream could scare me so horribly. I stopped and closed my eyes, trying not to imagine that dangerously beautiful woman with the man of _all _my dreams sitting crouched on the bed in front of me. "Please, don't leave me."

I heard him inhale sharply and opened my eyes so I could analyze his reaction which I immediately regretted. He face was pulled tight, not only torn between what he should do, but in a lot of pain. His hands gripped my shoulders a little more tightly, his face got darker with colour. He looked ashamed of himself.

"Jake-" I started but he shook his head.

"You're breaking my heart," he said lowly, unable to meet my eyes. "_If you knew_..._I don't want t_-" he let out a deep breath of frustration. "I _have _to go."

"I don't like being with him." I tried to play on another card I had. _Any _other card I had. I couldn't just let him go without a fight. Not when I wanted him here with me so badly. But he was adamant.

"You have to. You used to be so close. Sam loves you." That word again. I was starting to find that I didn't like it. It was pegged on me by too many people with too many expectations. One of which is to be the 'me' who I used to be when I couldn't even remember who that 'me' happened to be, nevertheless where she had gone and how she had gotten there. I didn't care who else loved me, I just didn't want Jacob to leave. I didn't want him to leave me when...I thought that maybe, possibly _I _-

"He's hiding something from me. Something really big." I cut myself off from my thoughts, not ready to yet comprehend them. Sam was an issue all his own and if Jacob was saying he loved me, then maybe it was a bigger issue then I thought. Did I really want to be alone with someone who loved me so much that he was keeping something from me? Something that I probably should know? My words made Jacob freeze, I guess he didn't realize how perceptive I was. He took a deep, laboured breath and shook his head.

"Maybe it's something he doesn't think you're ready to hear." My anger spiked when I realized that it wasn't a question. Clearly that didn't mean what I thought it meant. Did it? Could it be possible that I was the only one left out of a giant circle of secrets?

"Well what do _you _think?" I asked pointedly.

"What?" He asked, his eyes widening a bit as he realized what I was asking. I crossed my arms over my chest and narrowed my eyes, suddenly a lot more awake then I had been a few minutes ago while I laid shaking in his arms.

"Well, do _you _think I'm ready to hear it? Because it's now really obvious that _you _know what it is." Jacob closed his eyes at my words, wincing a bit by one of my more vicious tones. He shook his head calmly, trying to figure out what to say to me and how to word whatever it would be to make me less angry.

"Franki, it's not _my _place to explain it to you. If Sam is hiding something from you then there has to be a reason. Everything is logic for that man." He came towards me and kissed my forehead while I pouted, suddenly a lot less angry as he touched his lips to my skin, while trying to guilt him into answering me. When he smirked lightly at me, I knew I had lost and smiled sadly.

"If you have to go then just go." I told, pushing him with a playful smile. "I'm tired of seeing your stupid face anyway."

His boisterous laugh rumbled the whole room and his warm hand ruffled my already dishelmed hair. The affectionate gesture made me smile while his intense look of adoration made me blush. I looked down to his hands and took one of them in my own. Sometimes his eyes were almost too intense to look into. Like a typhoon of emotion and love that was crashing into each other in his body. I don't know how someone could have held emotion like that in and controlled it as well as he did, if that were the case.

"Try and get some rest Cubs, I'll be home before you know it." With another simple kiss on my forehead, he walked out of the room. The only sound of his departure was the quiet slink of the front door and the brief sound of old wood beneath his feet.

I always found myself wondering about his work. I had asked him about what he did a couple times but he was always so vague. From talk of the others I had pieced together that they all worked at the same place. Lots of times they would come in groups of anywhere from 2-4 at a time, so they obviously all did shift work with one another. I wonder if Jacob could change shifts with people and that's why he could be off work for so long, because other people were gracious enough to take on his work?

Jacob had said that it was a job given to them by the elders of the Quileutes. He said he was paid by them but he couldn't get another job that paid more because of the strange hours. So, people brought their cars for him to repair since he was so much closer and less expensive than Forks, a small town just down off the main road. When I would ask what it was he did _on _the job he would wave his hand dismissively and reply, "whatever I have to".

And what of my feelings for said workaholic, muscley, meathead, attractive, and over perceptive boyfriend? Every time I saw him my heart would skip and then race faster then I had seen that boy run. Every time he was gone I was torn between sorrow and worry, not that I had any idea why my mind would worry over him going to work. I always found it upsetting that I don't remember how he once was. Is he just so sweet because he's afraid of my 'delicate state of mind'? Or were all those intense looks of adoration completely genuine from then until now?

As I pondered the relationship between my boyfriend and I, as well as the relationship between my boyfriend and his job, I heard the front door creak open and hoped that it was Jacob. My hopes were quickly as a different, more nervous tone filled my ears.

"Francine?" Sam's low voice called from downstairs. I got out of bed to go greet him, still tired but not rude enough to just sleep and ignore him. But I couldn't deny that my intentions weren't entirely noble, I wanted to question him. Did that make me a bad person? Or was it just that curiosity killed the cat? _Well, _I reasoned. _A cat has nine lives and I've only used up one so far._

"Hi Sam." I greeted as I walked down the stairs, cocooned in the warm, navy comforter off the bed. I felt the need to take it everywhere lately, since Jacob had barely been around, I always felt cold without him. It made me feel more comfortable and at ease. But strangely enough it also made me feel more like 'me'. Maybe Jacob was a bigger part of me then I thought, since warmth seemed to be laced into my skins wish-list.

"Heard you had a rough night." Sam told as I came into view, plopping myself down onto the recliner. I didn't want him to sit too close to me, even the bulky blanket may not have held off that man's persistency to be close to me. As I sat I rolled my eyes dramatically.

"That man cannot keep a secret." I observed aloud, trying not to sound either too annoyed or too nonchalant. That man was nearly perfect and even his habit of telling his friends everything didn't really seem to be one of his few flaws.

"He was pretty torn up. He worries about you a lot." He said lowly and with a shrug. I made a little bit of a face, wrinkling my nose and nodding slowly.

"I know." I blushed. "He's sweet." Sam nodded at my words as he let out a sigh, what the meaning behind it was I couldn't tell.

"Yeah, he's a good guy. He used to be a pompous jerk." Sam smiled, chuckling to himself. I laughed a but as well, there was a part of me that could totally imagine him being arrogant and somewhat of an asshole, the image also included a large twisty moustache and outrageously awkward evil laugh.

"What changed?" I asked, still laughing a bit, the strange Jacob in my head doing strange, falsely evil deeds like stealing one sock and leaving the other...

"You taught him how to grow up." He said in a tone of hidden appreciation and awe. It made me stop laughing in shock at the change in dynamic. I wanted to bury my face in my hands and stick my chin up with pride at the same time. I settled with snuggling into the blankets more, imagining Jacob's arm around me and trying to think of what his smart ass remark would have been.

"How'd a cub like me do something like that?" I asked awkwardly, trying to make a joke out of the very serious situation that he seemed to think it was. He shrugged slightly, shuffling his feet with furrowed brows.

"Jacob loved you from the moment he saw you." Sam explained before his face changed with a small, shy smile. "You both learned a lot from each other over the years." I briefly wondered how long I had known Jacob for. Obviously a while if we had been together for three years and now lived together.

"I know you're close friends and all," I began slowly, as I began to start my prying. My voice was steady and a little bit lower with it's intense _'don't avoid this subject' _sound. "But why do you both speak so _fondly _of each other?" Sam shrugged again, something I noticed that he did often, normally when he was trying to avoid more intimate answers.

"We've been friends for a long time. Know each other inside and out. Besides, when you were-" he trailed off obviously trying to rephrase whatever he was about to say. Was it about my accident? Was he about to say 'in the hospital'? Honestly, I get the compassion thing, but the secrets are starting to drive me insane with curiosity! "You kept us having something in common as I - we - grew older." I cocked my head a bit, squirming in my blankets to lean closer towards him, as if to make my point more clear while also making sure I didn't miss anymore inflections, mistakes, or mumbled words.

"You kee-" I caught my mistake, knowing I should not mention what I'd heard from the window when I was spying on their conversation outside. I didn't want to give myself away, now did I? "You say that I keep you two in common - how can that be? How do the two of _us _know each other?"

Sam smiled sadly and I was suddenly very aware that he could not meet my eyes. He took a long time to respond in what sounded like a well rehearsed monologue, each dynamic and gesture memorized and monotone.

"When you work and do what we do, anyone who comes into the circle is family. Whether they be related by blood or bond, we look out and love them. All of them."

"So, I fit into this 'family' then?" I asked, feeling a little flattered. I couldn't help but smile a bit, feeling a little bit more included then I had ever since I had come back from the hospital. I wonder if they all felt this way, towards someone like me? Most of them seemed to, but none had actually said these words aloud. Sam brought his eyes back to mine and they were hooded with sadness and slight anxiety.

"Most definitely."

"What about you?" I asked, rather bluntly. "Did you drag anyone into this _late-night-shift-never-have-time-alone-secret-and-mysterious _circle you all consider yourself a part of?" At the mention his eyes sparkled, a look of adoration covered his previously muted expressions and his eyes twinkled in obvious love. I'd never seen this side of him, and there was a crazy part of me that was almost jealous. Part of me hoped that this was how Jacob looked when someone started talking about me...

"My wife, Emily." I automatically realized that her name was like his own prayer and her position was made of diamond. I couldn't help myself, but I envied her for being so adored. I'd heard about Emily, apparently a better cook then me and super sweet. Leah seemed even more bitter towards the thought of her than towards the thought of me. And even though Leah and I had that sharp, bitchy-yet-friends relationship, saying she didn't like Emily more really meant something.

"I didn't know you were married." I managed to blurt out, it was the only thing that wouldn't be talking about that little green eyed monster on my shoulder.

"Yeah," he said happily. "Emily has been my wife for what feels like forever now. She wants to - uh - see you, but is finding it difficult." Another lie. I could tell by the shrug of his shoulders and how his eyes shot towards the cool hardwood under his feet.

"Oh?" I asked suspiciously. What lie would he tell me this time? Why hadn't he said anything about his wife before and now why did she suddenly want to see me? His face was screwed up with some emotion I couldn't decode. I hated that after all that sweet talk about family, he was hiding something from me again.

"She fell down the stairs and broke her leg. She hasn't been doing much since." He muttered something under his breath that I couldn't catch, but I felt a pang of guilt. If that story _was _true, then I shouldn't judge so fiercely.

"Well maybe I'll come by one day and see her instead." I tried to be kind and smile, but it all seemed sketchy to me. First I don't know of her, basically at all, and now I'm going to hang out with her? Then again, that's probably how anyone with amnesia feels.

"She'd like that. A lot." He added in a mutter. He winced slightly. "Just give her fair warning. And don't stare." His voice was stern.

"Stare?" I asked.

"Stare." He repeated. "She's very self conscious."

"Okay..." I said slowly since he hadn't given me any information about what I was not supposed to stare towards. If I were to know I'd try not to even _look _by the tone of voice he had used when pointing out how bad it was. I wondered what could make someone so protective over someone else's appearance? Was she a midget? Did she have a deformity? Was she eighty years old?

"So, how old are you Sam?" I asked, completely changing the subject by continuing my last train of thought. He raised an eyebrow to me, playfully narrowing his eyes and I couldn't help but smile. When Sam was like _this, _I liked talking to him.

"How old do you _think_ I am, Cubs?"

"Uh, I plead the fifth." I said immediately, afraid that if I guessed too young he would mock me and if I guessed too old he would be offended.

"You couldn't guess, anyway." _A challenge_. I felt my body twitch and react with a devilish smirk. I had noticed that my mind immediately played the competitive streak. I wondered if this was something from my past, something that had always been a problem or something that had happened often.

"29...no, 30." I couldn't stop myself from blurting. His shoulders shook.

"Close enough." He chuckled. I was kind of put out that he didn't tell me whether I was right or wrong, but at the same time since he did it I took it as a point for my chart of 'win'. Something Allen and I had decided we would tally and see who ended up with more when I got my memory back...something he seemed positive would happen and wasn't afraid to acknowledge that I didn't have my memories in front of me. He and Embry were always a refreshing conversation without limits and boundaries that left the atmosphere awkward.

"So, we've talked about Jake. We've talked about me. How are _you_?" The question seemed more weighted then the simple words that he had asked, and I acknowledged it. I took a deep breath, yawning in response to it. Sleep felt so necessary right about now.

"Overwhelmed. Jacob said that Dr Cullen would be seeing me tomorrow...and I'm really worried." I added a little weakly, snuggling to the back of the chair and rewrapping the blanket around me for a closer layer of comfort.

"Why?" He asked in curiosity, crossing his arms over his chest and leaning back on the couch, I adjusted myself again so that I could still see him.

"I-I don't think I have anything to tell him. And that's a problem, cause I don't think I'm remembering anything." But there was a catch in my voice of uncertainty and he seemed to hear it. He raised an eyebrow in a very knowing way, making me want to lower my eyes in shame. It was as if I were being scolded for lying, and suddenly I was glad that I wasn't having this conversation with anyone else. Maybe this was what I needed to face.

"Are you sure about that?" A light of hope, very reminiscent of Jacob's shone in his eyes and was glad I could look away again. I was living off of nothing more than a hunch. There was something about Sam that made me feel awkward, mostly because he was so bad at concealing whatever it was he decided to hide from me. But there was a part of me, maybe the same part that noted the flickering of hope behind his dark eyes, that made me trust him. As if all that stuff about being a big family was true.

"I've been having weird dreams about things I don't remember happening and people I don't remember seeing." I said slowly. "But I can't tell if it's just a dream or memories...some are...abstract."

"Abstract?" He asked worriedly, the flicker of hope briefly replaced with worry before he put on his stoic mask to hide anything that I had seen before, and anything that I wanted to see now.

"Yeah." But now that I'd started the conversation, what could I actually tell him about my most recent dream without looking clingy, paranoid, or stupid? "A girl." I said softly. "She didn't seem to like me much-" _she kept that for my Jacob. _Wait - _my _Jacob? Since when had I been so possessive over my 3 year boyfriend I barely knew?

"Is it still really vivid?" I almost snorted at his question. Even as we had been talking my dream from that night had been plaguing each though since I'd woken with Jacob beside me.

"Yeah."

"Then maybe it is. You should talk to the doctor about it. You never know." I smiled softly as a silence stretched between us. But it wasn't one of his awkward ones. It was one filled with hope, filled with unspoken words of how maybe, just _maybe _this was a sign that I was getting better. I raised my eyes back to him, again feeling that wave of trust crash between us.

"Sam?" I asked softly.

"Yes Franki?" He asked, his eyes soft.

"How long have we known each other?" How long have I known you, how long have I known you without secrets, without things you were holding back from me? How many years do I have of memories with you like this where I wasn't intimidated and I actually felt included?

"I've known you for forever, Cubs." His voice was low and it made me sigh, the conversation evidently over.

Forever was an awfully long time to forget.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------**

**So I know it wasn't amazingly action packed, but I thought it would be nice to finally answer some questions about Sam for you. It always sucks being left out of the loop, imagine what poor Francine must be going through. But what **_**is **_**her relationship between all these people? Daniel, Jacob, and Sam? Why are things so weird? ... Well my friends, you'll just have to hang on to find out! **

**Please Review, and I'll update as soon as I can!**

**--Egypt**


	7. Chapter 7

**So, this chapter isn't the most exciting thing in the world but it really fills you in on some of the things that have been happening. Plus, shows a bit of the growing tension between Franki and Jacob. I assure you that next chapter will be very exciting to make up for this one...I'll give you a hint: it starts with a dream. Anyway, I hope that you enjoy it even though it's not spectacular. **

**Special thanks go out to **freckleface6763**, **kiki**, **Angel of the Night Watchers**, and **princesaangelbebe **for their reviews. Thank you so much, I truly appreciate it. **

-----------------------------------------------------------------

I felt sorry for Jacob when he walked into the bedroom. He had called my name once or twice to see if I was awake. He had seen the silhouette of me on the bed and turned on the lights. It was there that he had been rooted for at least a minute now, totally lost for words as he gazed over me with wide eyes.

So, probably not the idea to be in my bra and underwear then. I'll use that for future reference. I was laying on my stomach, looking up at him. I knew I was in pink and brown polka dot underwear, avec matching bra...wow. I was cruel.

But I didn't mean to be. I had been up ever since Sam had fallen asleep downstairs. He had told me to go get some sleep and I had tried to oblige, but I was so curious about what he had said. Could it be that these dreams I had been having were actually memories replaying through my subconscious? If they were, was it a sign that my head was healing and soon enough they would all come back? Would it be slow, like they had been appearing in dream form. Or was this just until it healed completely when they would come back in a wave?

"Francine..." Jacob said slowly, it almost sounded guttural. I closed my eyes.

"Don't get the wrong idea." I said quickly. "I couldn't sleep, it was warm. I couldn't stop thinking." He took a few cautious steps towards me, waiting for me to freak out about him being so close to me while I was partially naked. And even though it was a bit uncomfortable, I wasn't going to get mad at him for being near me when I was the one who left myself in this compromising position. Besides, I wanted answers. As I had learned about myself from my conversation with Sam just hours prior, I would do anything to get answers.

"So...what were you thinking about?" He was worried. Probably worried that I was thinking about sex which, if you think about it, was kind of funny. Since I was. It was all I could think about, remembering all my sexual fantasies and bright visions of him over top of me.

"I was thinking about us." I said slowly. "I - damnit this is going to sound weird," I muttered to myself. I closed my eyes to try and ignore the embarrassment this question would bring. "I wanted to know about our _sex _life."

I opened my eyes when I heard his uncontrollable laughter. He was nearly doubled over, holding onto the bedpost for dear life. I felt my face darken with humiliation.

"Stop laughing at me you prick!" I rumbled. He stopped hollering out his laughter but by the shaking, I could tell he was holding back what was there. "I'm not joking. I'm being completely serious. I _need _to know."

"Why?" He asked with a grin. "I can tell you that you liked it." I found myself scoffing, mainly to distract myself from the fact that I _did _like it. Or what I had imaged, anyway.

"I said I'm being _serious._" I said, my voice deathly low. This seemed to catch his attention. His face went stoic and he looked at the bed beside me, not sure if he could sit down. To calm him, I patted the place his eyes lingered. He didn't hesitate to sit there.

"What's going on Franki?" He asked.

"Okay, uh...I don't want to explain. I just need you to...elaborate on our sex life." That didn't seem like a correct answer for him. Now he looked both confused and worried, as if he could tell there was a deeper meaning to this subject.

"Elaborate?" He repeated.

"Give me details." I added. I don't understand why this was so hard to understand...or was it that it was so hard to believe?

"You want details on our sex life?"

"Yes...?" He sat down on the bed beside me and currently forgetting what I was wearing, I rolled over to keep eye contact with him, but that seemed much harder for him then it was for me. His breathing grew a little bit more shallow and his eyes flashed somewhat hungrily. He looked away quickly.

"What's the reason for this again? You know that-that the Doctor's coming to see you in a bit." So I knew what _he _was thinking. He must be thinking I'm asking. Damnit, why was he such a typical male? Get your mind out of the gutter, that or get your mind _in _the gutter so that you can translate it. As his eyes roamed my barely clad torso again I rolled my eyes.

"Never mind, I'm going to go get ready." I huffed, pushing myself into a sitting position before I started to climb off the bed. Jacob took hold of my hand tightly and when I looked back at him he was only confused.

"Why do you want to know?" I looked into his eyes, feeling that familiar tingle of emotion but I shook my head. I didn't know what to say to him, I mean, if I was wrong it would be embarrassing me, it would be getting his hopes up. If I was right...well, what if I _was _right? What if these were, in fact, memories? Did that make me sick minded?

"Never mind. I'm going to go shower, call me when the doctor gets here." Before he could ask me again what I probably shouldn't have brought up, I trotted into the bathroom, closing the door behind me. I leaned against it tiredly. I should have gotten sleep and now I really wish I would have.

I turned on the steamy water, stepping behind the white curtain as I let the water cascade down my shoulders. My shortish hair stuck to my head, much thinner then it looked. My body had Goosebumps where the water was not touching me and I couldn't stop but touch them in interest. As I washed my body and hair I tried not to think of the conversation that awaited me when I got out of the shower.

How was I supposed to bring up to the doctor that I had sexual fantasies about my boyfriend and I wondered if they were memories? What would I say to him, 'I'm not sure, but if you want to dissect them, here are all the dirty details so you can tell me whether you think they are real or not'. Besides that fact, if those dreams had been true, did that make _all _of my dreams true? What about the dream I couldn't outrun, the dream with that demonic-eyed woman who seemed to want to rip my Jacob away from me?

It was all too confusing. But I knew I had to ask the doctor about it, because if that's what was happening - my memories were coming back in the form of dreams - then that meant that I was healing. And if I was getting some memories back - as perverted as they may be - maybe it meant that the rest of them were well on their way.

Finishing up my shower, I grabbed the fluffy white towel I had left on the toilet seat and covered myself, wringing out what short hair I had that was soaked through. Going in front of the mirror I tossed it around to make it look as messy as it normally did, knowing that it would probably dry exactly as I had left it.

When I peaked my head out the door I noticed that Jacob was gone and heard hushed tones downstairs. I hoped that it would be Dr Cullen so I could just get all this junk over with. The sooner I find out, the sooner I could put all these terrifying worries away. Damn, I hope he doesn't laugh at me.

Putting on some appropriate clothing as quickly as I could, I found that I was still going fast as I flew down the stairs, surprisingly not falling on my ass. Or face. When I went into the living room, I saw Jacob standing moodily. His arms were crossed over his chest and there was a bit of a sour look on his face.

In front of him was Dr Cullen, he had a large leather medical bag in hand and he smiled warmly to me with strangely coloured eyes. My breath caught in my chest at the similarity between his eyes and the horrible woman from my dreams. Maybe that's where I had gotten the idea from them from, maybe she wasn't really here to ruin my life at all...

But beside him was another male. He was just taller then Dr Cullen, standing with an unreadable look upon his face. His arms were crossed over his chest just like Jacob's and he seemed to twitch his nose every now and then as if it were itchy. He was gorgeous; dressed smartly, his copper hair not clashing with any of his fashion, the only problem was that he too had the creepy topaz eyes. Weird.

"Hi," I said slowly, unsure of the new presence in my house. The copper haired angel smiled back to me.

"Hello Franki, how are you feeling?" Dr Cullen asked taking a step towards me and offering me a seat in my own house. I felt my face heat up a bit, Jacob obviously had not invited them to sit. He was so thoughtless sometimes. I motioned for them to do the same, Dr Cullen sat in the wooden chair across from us near the television and I sat on the couch. Jacob did not sit down, but came quite close to me and glared at the copper haired boy, who I noticed also chose not to take a seat.

"I think I'm doing okay. I'd kinda rather _you _tell _me._" He chuckled a bit, standing up again and motioning to see if he could sit on the couch next to me. I nodded my head invitingly and he looked to the other boy.

"This is my son, Edward. He is going through to be a doctor as well, you don't mind if he's here, do you Francine?"

"No, that's fine. Uh, Dr Cullen, do you have any other kids?" I found myself asking, Dr Cullen just laughed and Jacob let out a loud sigh from beside me, flopping down on the couch. He muttered something inaudible from beside me and I rolled my eyes. So melodramatic. "Hush."

"I do indeed." He said shortly. "Well," The doctor told after a couple moments of touching my tender scalp. He pushed my hair back down to cover the strange cut. "You look like you're healing up nicely. Slowly." He added, giving a meaningful look to myself, then to Jacob as if to scold him. "But you're healing."

"That's good." I breathed, not quite sure what to say.

"Not good enough." Jacob muttered under his breath, wriggling further into the pillows of the couch. I looked to my side and glared at him fiercely, not liking that _he _was the one who wasn't pleased with my situation. He shrank even further into the pillows which earned a laugh from Edward. This seemed to enrage Jacob more, and he sat up straight again, holding me closely to him.

"Is there anything I should know about? Have you gotten any memories back, is there any tenderness, are you feeling nauseous or light headed?" I bit my lip. It was now or never. I had really been hoping that somehow Jacob would have been out of the room - especially now he knew what the dreams had been about - but it wasn't something she was just going to ignore.

"I actually have a question..." My voice came out a lot more childish then it normally was, probably alerting everyone to my discomfort. I tried not to let the images of my dreams flood my head.

"You can ask anything." Dr Cullen said as if to welcome any idea.

"I was...well, I was wondering if it's possible - if it's at _all _possible - for my memories to come back really slow...kinda like, maybe, in dreams?" I sounded like a fourteen year old valley-girl who had no idea how to put together a coherent sentence, but my point seemed to have gotten across. All three boys raised their eyebrows. Jacob's mouth opened, he was trying to put together what I could have dreamed about.

"What, pray tell, have you been dreaming about that you think could be a memory?" The doctor asked. I could have winced if I didn't want to make it more obvious. Oh God, how do I get into this conversation? 'Uh, I have sex dreams about the boyfriend I barely remember. They're really graphic and intimate, but they're so real I wake up and I'm still sweaty'. I don't _really _want to have to get that exact, but how do I soften it down enough that they don't ask too many questions, but still get all the information to give me a proper diagnosis?

"I dream about more intimate, lovey-dovey moments between Jacob and I..." I said slowly, praying they didn't ask me anymore. I said intimate, so I'm hoping they think couply kissy things. Please don't think I'm talking about our sex. Jacob's mouth was still open, looking at me, probably having put two and two together. I gave him a wide eyed glance from the corner of my eye. He closed his mouth, taking his eyes towards Edward to whom he glared towards. It's not like it was Edward's fault all I seemed to be able to dream about was sex.

"What do these dreams look like? Do they make sense?" Uh, yeah.

"They're not bright and neon or anything. They aren't cloudy or confusing, they don't have random words in it that don't fit in the story..." They didn't have many words other then names being moaned, as a matter of fact. "They're really...realistic."

"Can you remember anything that could be very distinctive? Something you could ask someone to see if they were true?" Dr Cullen asked. I looked to Jacob, who looked at me meaningfully and inclined his head ever-so minutely. I turned back to the two doctors.

"Yeah, I think so."

"Such as?" I froze, a shiver seemed to pass through my diaphragm to my stomach which tightened dramatically. Oh God, I could not say this out loud.

"Maybe we should do some dream journaling?" Edward interrupted at the perfect time. I tried not to show how relieved I was. Jacob seemed to be trying not to show how pissed off he was.

"Dream journaling sounds good." I said quickly, hoping to get away from the actual idea of explaining the obviously perverted inner-workings of my mind.

"What's dream journaling?" Jacob asked in a grumble. I looked to him briefly, not for any particular reason. I noticed that I did that very often, as if I were making sure he was actually here, sitting beside me. As if I were worried that he would suddenly go away. But my Jacob wouldn't do that...would he?

"It's simple, really." Dr Cullen told with a smile. "While one writes what happened that day in their diary, a dream journal is one that writes what happens that night. You write it down as soon as you wake up, when the memory is the most fresh, and we will analyze it when I see you next." Hopefully by then I'll not be thinking about rolling around with my boyfriend.

"I can do that." I told with a nod. Dr Cullen smiled tightly toward me. "Alright Franki, why don't you go get some rest, I've heard that you didn't sleep well last night. It's essential for you to get as much rest as possible so you can heal faster."

"So I've heard." I whispered. "Will you be leaving?"

"We're actually going to talk to Jacob a bit." My eyes widened and I felt Jacob's hand quickly catch mine. Why would they need to talk to Jacob without me there? Wasn't I the one who was sick and needed as much counselling as possible? I looked to Jacob anxiously, my wide eyes pleading for an answer. "Mostly about proper things he could do to make things better in your current situation. We won't keep him long."

"I'll come up and nap with you as soon as we're done." Jacob whispered, kissing my cheek. His hot lips just brushed my skin and I blushed deeply, trying not to look at the two men who had witnessed some of the small affection Jacob ever dared show me since I had gotten injured.

"He won't be long." Edward told deeply, I found myself looking to him and for some reason, I trust what he said. As if he could read and understand my pain without him near me. As if he understood that without him near me, I was so alone. I nodded toward him and slowly took my hand out of Jake's. I gave him one last meaningful look before I ascended the stairs, deciding not to try and overhear another conversation. It didn't work out too well for me last time.

I changed into more appropriate clothes for bed and since Jacob had informed me before hand that he would be sleeping in the same bed with me, I settled on some spandex shorts and a sports bra. He was always so warm that we normally didn't need blankets, but I liked having them anyway. I found myself burrowing through them, trying to make a nest of comfort.

So, these dreams...it was possible they were real. How did I feel about that? Okay, we knew I felt awkward that of all the things I could have started remembering it would have to be the sex, but how did I feel about the discovery that I had - obviously - had so much sex with this Jacob Black?

Part of me was actually...what would the word be, _flattered_? I mean, wasn't it ridiculously sweet that Jake had not tried anything sexual at all with me since my accident even though we were obviously very sexually active? Wasn't it an amazingly trustworthy boyfriend who would not push any intimacy on me at all in this situation, even though he was obviously very much in love with me?

But what did I feel about him? Now that these dreams could be real, it obviously told me that I must have been just as in love with him as he was with me. And I felt something...a pull, a want, a _need _to be with him. When he was gone, even on patrol, I felt so lost. It hurt. No matter who was here to cheer me up, no matter who was babysitting me, no matter if I was conscious or unconscious...I always knew whether or not he was near me.

I closed my eyes, testing the feeling to feelings in the room around me. It was chilly, too chilly in comparison to the heat that I was used to. I felt isolated, I felt somehow very alone. As if something were wrong with the balance of my life. As if a whole side of me was missing. A reason for balance in itself. It was as if I was completely incomplete.

So was this - whatever _this _was - is it love? Or was it just a need to be near him because he was the only true and familiar thing that I seemed to recall at all from the former life everyone was trying to get me to lead? Did I love him? Or did I need him? Or...was it a little bit of both? Maybe the question should be rephrased. Did I love him because I needed him, or did I need him because I loved him?

I felt the bed shift under me as his weight was put onto his side of the bed. Opening my eyes I saw him in his boxers, crawling under the blankets beside me, a stoic look gracing his features. When he turned to me and saw my eyes open, however, his eyes softened and warmed themselves onto my own. It was a nice feeling, knowing I had that effect on his mood.

"I was worried you'd already gone to sleep." He said quietly, feeling the need to whisper even though I was sure that we were now alone in our house, I was not asleep, nor was it late at night. It was mid afternoon and the world was still awake and louder than we were. The wind outside was probably blowing more loudly then his voice had sounded in my ears.

"No, I wanted to wait and talk to you about what happened." I answered, trying to prove the point that he didn't need to whisper by talking at a normal rate myself. He tightened his jaw, nodding firmly.

"They just wanted to tell me what they thought would be going around in your head and, well, basically what was." He muttered, more to himself then to me. I nodded a bit, trying to keep it as casual as I could.

"Well, that's good. I guess. But that's not what I really meant..."

"Yeah, I wanted to talk about that too." I decided to silence myself by biting on my lips, willing him to continue. "I'm sorry I laughed at you earlier on. I thought you were being funny, or just curious. I didn't ever think that - " Jake cut himself off with the shake of his head.

"Listen, I didn't expect you to magically know what was going on." I said, my voice suddenly a lot more quiet now that we had gotten on such an awkward subject. "I probably could have went about it a better way."

"Probably. Suddenly appearing on the bed nearly naked is not the best way to talk to a guy about sex." He chuckled, taking his arm and placing it around my shoulders. I ended up naturally placing my head on his chest, it must have been an action I did rather often because I had done it so instinctively. The sound of his heart, moving at a slight faster but yet rhythmic pace, calmed me down.

"I didn't mean to make it more awkward." He smiled, his one hand moving the hair behind my ear.

"So...do you think it's true?" He asked slowly.

"I don't know. At first I thought I was just really corrupted by the large male influence, but they just...didn't stop."

"How long have you had them?" I blushed a bit, feeling my own heart start to race in embarrassment.

"Uh...a while. Since that night that Embry had to let himself out." Jacob didn't respond automatically, but seemed to think of my thoughts.

"Explain one." How do you explain something like that? Sex. Hot, panting, moaning, skin-on-skin, graphic sex. What was I supposed to say to him now? Should I graphically explain one? Or should I - ah, that's what I'll do!

"The forest." I said suddenly, after what probably had been a long silence. "We were in the forest, a small patch of grass...couldn't have been a clearing or anything, just a random place that was big enough for us. I could hear the ocean, I could _smell _the ocean. There was one point where a car went past us and I remember thinking we should panic because we would get caught...but we just, we couldn't stop." Jacob's heart had gone into overdrive. He tried to control his breathing and get it under control but he was basically shaking...out of anger or excitement? You could never tell with him. "Well?"

"Franki...that _happened._" He told huskily. "That happened...and not recently. That's not a newer memory...that's from, from earlier in our relationship."

"So what does that mean?" I asked, feeling kind of stupid.

"It means that...well, that it's not coming from newest to oldest, it's coming in a random order."

"And what does _that _mean?" Fuck, I feel stupid. Maybe I should read up on this stuff so he doesn't leave me for being a moron...

"It means that it's either just completely coincidence, or there's something _triggering _each memory of it." He told slowly. "Do you remember anything that slightly resembled the forest from that day?"

How many days ago had that been, now? Weeks, at this point. She could barely remember what she had done that day before. They had watched _Fifty First Dates_, hadn't they? Embry had been kicked out of the house...that doesn't really bring back the memory of almost getting caught having sex in the forest...

"Getting caught..." I thought softly aloud. "You were kinda concerned about getting caught doing something by Embry I guess..." Jacob hugged me tighter.

"Yeah, maybe it's something like that." He told, his voice filled with hope. I couldn't help but smile. Maybe it _was _something as simple as that. Maybe it was just a simple couple of words that determined what memories would play out that night for me.

And so we spent another half an hour going through multiple sex scenarios that had been caught in my imagination, haunting any hormones that I had in my body. Each one that I told him had apparently happened, to prove it I would tell him where it was, a few small details and normally he could fill in the rest. He of course did not remember it quite as vividly as I did...most of the time.

But no matter how many times I tried, I couldn't make myself bring up that solitary dream about the girl who tried to take him away. Even if her eyes were the exact same as the two men I had seen today, even if it was almost too abstract to be a memory, I was afraid to even bring her up. The amount of relief that Jacob had had on his face...

I shivered, it still haunted me. That image of him holding her. _I _needed him. I didn't want to know if there was any chance that he needed anyone else. He didn't mention the nightmare that shook me from my sleep and nor did I. Instead, he held me as I fell asleep, whispering to me clearly yet softly.

"Tonight you need to remember who we are, Franki. Remember what I do."

I tried to understand what he meant through my foggy thoughts, but I could not decipher whatever hidden meaning he had stored within those words. As I drifted off I squeezed myself closer to him, trying to remember his words and trying to find the meaning of them before I was at the mercy of my own dreams.

-------------------------------------------------------

**So, we found out that her dreams were true. So what does that make about the dream with Bella in it? Do you think there is a pattern as to how her dreams are coming back? And since I've already given you the hint that the next chapter starts with a dream, do you think it will be influenced by the final words that Jacob said? It **_is _**Chapter eight, I guess I deserve to give you something exciting. 8 has always been one of my favourite numbers...**

_**PLEASE REVIEW!**_

**--Egypt**


	8. Chapter 8

**7843 words of LOVIN' right here! So, I know a lot of you thought that I had stopped updating this story. Honestly, University is kicking my butt. It's not that it's hard it's just that I'm one of those students with that particular program that keeps them so busy any time they aren't in class, they're doing homework or having R&R. I'm not even a party animal here. It's rather depressing. **

**I hope that you like this chapter. It's a nice long one, I was thinking of cutting it into two, but realized that with the long break I had in between I may as well just make it a nice massive one...all I ask is that you REVIEW!**

**This chapter is dedicated to all my lovely reviewers which include **Sara**, **Sugar-Ice**, **kikikiki**, **Kara'Hysteric**, **Angel of the Night Watchers**, **princesaangelbebe**, **Ellie**, **Haileigh**, **Living Masquerade**, **Allie**, **Sandy**, **Jill**, and** Wolfy Pup**. I believe this is the most reviews I've ever gotten for one chapter! Thank you so much!**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

The room was painted a dark colour of beige as I ran in. All I could feel were intense emotions of happiness, my stomach was skipping and running faster then I was ahead of me. All my thoughts were focused on him. The image of his beautiful skin, his warm arms, his long and dark hair, and his gorgeous eyes. His wonderfully expressive, hazel eyes.

Daniel Burns. _My _boyfriend!

"Is anybody home?" I called loudly, desperate to tell someone my news. Who could I tell about how my long time crush, Daniel Burns, was finally interested in me? After all these years he was choosing me.

There didn't seem to be anyone in the living room, which was odd because normally the guys were always hanging around the house. I pouted a bit, hoping that I would find someone so I could gush. I didn't have many friends at school who I could confide in, so I had to at least tell someone here.

Deciding that I was not going to give up, I waltzed myself into the kitchen knowing that I had to find someone there. There were always people in our kitchen. I found my way through the living room toward the kitchen where two people were deep in thought. It took me a moment to recognize the one closest to me.

I could see her profile and it took me a moment to decide which of the two cousins it was. But since it was her right side that I was seeing - which was unscarred - I knew it was Leah. Her shorter hair should have also given it away even though she had recently decided to try and grow it out again. She was tall and lean and just as beautiful as her cousin was. I hoped I was beautiful like that, too.

Beside her with his back to me was a boy that I could somehow always identify. His hair was shorter then normal, he must have recently cut it in contrast of Leah's long hair. He was the biggest of all the boys at home. And he always spent the most time here...not that I minded. Jacob Black was basically my best friend. He'd be around as long as I could remember and I had entrusted him with all my worldly knowledge. I wouldn't be surprised if he knew every living detail about me, nor would I be surprised if I knew almost everything about him.

"Hi guys." I said as I sat down on Jake's other side. His intense eyes caught mine and he smiled widely. It was a smile which I immediately returned. "Where is everyone?"

"They're all out. Your Dad's working and I think your Mom is shopping." Jake said with a shrug, but he still had that smile on his face. I shrugged my shoulders as well, I wasn't ever really worried about how my parents would cope. They always turned out fine.

"You'll never guess the day I had." I guess I was probably more speaking to Jake then I was speaking to Leah, but Leah raised an eyebrow inquisitively.

"Oh, this should be good. Out with it." I looked to her and mocked glared, but after remembering what I was about to tell them I couldn't hold the face for long, my smile broke across my face again.

"I...got a _boyfriend_!" I yelled enthusiastically. Jacob's smile fell, his arms slid back on the table and I looked down at them not having noticed that they were actually so close to mine to begin with. Leah let out a snort and I couldn't tell what from.

"Good for you, kid." She muttered, but it didn't seem like she was actually happy for me. Actually, she seemed a bit angry. "What's his name?"

"Daniel. Burns, you remember him right? He's been around basically my whole life and all of a sudden...well, I don't know...he just kissed me!" Jacob's arms slid under the table (not so gracefully because they made a very loud sound) and he started to shake a little bit. Red flags went off in my head, I knew this was wrong. I knew was that it was a bad sign. I took a step back in fear. Apparently Leah noticed this too, because she looked at him with wary eyes.

"_Jake_." She said sternly. He looked to her briefly before looking back to me. His face was no longer the happy face I was so used to seeing. It's not like I haven't seen him angry before, I'd been around him basically my whole life too. I'd seen him angry...I'd seen him as everything. But it was still disturbing to see him as upset as he currently was. Why was he playing big brother figure when I wanted him to like Daniel so much? He needed to! If I needed anyone's approval, it was Jake's.

"What's wrong?" I asked slowly. "Are you mad at me?" Jake shook his head almost immediately, muttering something to himself. It was as if it were to calm his nerves, but I could tell that it wasn't working. He ducked his head as if to hide behind his hair, but he must have forgotten he had gotten it all cut off because I could see his expressions clearly. He was very angry.

"Come on Jake, let's get out of this blast from the past." Leah told grabbing his arm. "Good job, _Cubs_." She muttered in what was clearly distain before she dragged Jacob out of the house. When they left I suddenly felt a lot more cold and a lot more alone, even though I knew that any minute either of my parents could be home and that any minute other then that more of the boys would come in. But I always felt this way when Jake left, when he would leave and I would feel so hurt. He was my best friend. He was the one I told everything to. And if he didn't appreciate the significance of how happy I was with Daniel, then who would?

I took a deep breath, looking around the kitchen and at the clock which read four o'clock. Everyone usually got off work around four thirty. _Well_, I thought to myself. _Maybe I should find a better way to break the news.._.

***

"Good morning." The words were so quiet I wasn't sure whether or not they were actually part of my dream or if they were from the real world. They sounded closer and even though they were whispered, they sounded much louder possibly because the words were rolling through his chest in that way which made his voice so low.

I opened my eyes, looking at the man laying beside me on the bed. _Jacob, not Daniel, Jacob. _I thought softly, trying to blink my eyes as many times as needed before they could focus on his face. He grinned from ear to ear at the show and brushed some of my messy bangs out of my face.

"How did you sleep?"

Good question. Now knowing that my dreams usually were that from reality, I wondered how I would be able to tell him that this dream had barely been about him at all. Not about how there had been a moment before I opened my eyes that I hoped his voice was actually Daniel's, but that I had dreamt of him at all...Lord, this was going to crush him.

"It was fine." Neutral. Keeps me out of trouble. Check and check.

"Did you dream at all?" His voice was much more hopeful then I wanted it to be, he obviously hoped I had remembered something of more importance than my first boyfriend. His dark eyes were ignited with excitement and I felt my stomach churn with guilt. Great.

"Mhm." I said softly, nervous that my voice may crack with how dry my throat was suddenly becoming. His eyebrows twitched a little bit, his smile broadened a little wider over his face. I wondered if there was any possibility for it to get bigger without flashing me each one of his teeth?

Stop. Fantasizing. And. Pay. Attention.

"What did you dream about?" He asked softly, going back to pushing hair out of my eyes, even though there wasn't any in the way. Don't get me wrong, the feeling was wonderful, but I wondered if he was doing it because he wanted to touch me, or if he was trying to get me to trust him...either way, whatever he was doing was working.

"I don't think it's what you're looking forward to...I mean, it's not something you'll like much." I muttered, growing more weak as the sentence dwindled. He shrugged his shoulders.

"Any memory is a good memory. Tell me what y'got." I took a deep breath, fixing my eyes on his own, carefully preparing myself for any sort of reaction. It could be big, it could be small, I wasn't sure. What I did know was that it would most likely be anger.

"I saw when Daniel asked me to be his girlfriend."

Though he purposely made sure that his face did not hide any of his emotion, the fact that I was leaning against him did. I felt as his chest stopped moving, as he stopped breathing in reaction to my words. I felt his heart begin to race more, I felt the small shivers running to his diaphragm. It made me feel guilty, it also made me feel guilty that I was so selfishly making sure I knew everything that he was thinking. Surely he just wanted me in a 'healthy' condition, but I felt bad for making him unhealthily angry.

"How old was I?" I asked, wondering how old the memory was. Wondering if the reason Jacob was so upset was because he had also liked me at the time and he had waited to long to claim me. Maybe that's where the real hatred started: yeah there was the cliff thing, but I had always been the reason for their hatred before that. Jacob had stolen me from him. Was that part with him and Leah a sign that he had wanted to steal me much sooner then he had? Had he waited long enough that Daniel had loved me before I switched sides?

"You were fifteen." He said quietly, trying to breathe again. Each breath was purposefully composed and because his heart was racing it didn't match the tempo of his inhaling. But wait - fifteen? I'm twenty-two. That was 7 years ago...Jacob and I had been together for three...but...

"You didn't look any different then right now." I stated thoughtfully. "You looked the exact same...sure, your hair was shorter but-"

"You saw _me _in that?" He asked, his eyes going wide as he looked at me with...worry? Or could it have been shock? No, his eyes were a little too wide and his heart was beating a little too quickly.

"Well yeah, you looked exactly as you did now and-"

"Tell me what _exactly _you saw." He said, his voice somehow lower and even if he didn't mean it to be menacing I found it was. The command was almost too forceful and chilling, like he was used to bossing people around.

"I remember thinking about how happy I was that I was dating Daniel now..._then_...whatever it is. I walked into what I guess was my home. You were there with Leah and I told you and-"

"-and I freaked out." He nodded slowly. "Remember anything else?"

"No." I said quietly back, ashamed that the first dream I got to tell him about was something so juvenile. Why couldn't I have remembered anything with substance, like when _he _had asked me to be his girlfriend? Or, even more importantly, why I was on that goddamn cliff?

"Well," He sighed after a long silence. "It's better than nothing." His voice was so weak it made me wonder if he was just saying it to make me feel better.

"I'm sorry. I know that's a pretty shitty thing to see first-"

"Pardon me?" He asked amused, his eyes flashing back to mine and dancing with something I couldn't quite place. It must have been to me swearing...I should start doing that in my head more often than doing it in speech. It was a dirty habit, and to get this reaction out of him was probably not a good sign.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to curse."

"No. That's _great._" ...It sounded too genuine.

"What?"

"You. Cursing. That's good. That's who you were. You always had the dirtiest mouth ever. Sam and I always blamed Embry for that one." I smiled softly. That was a good sign.

"Does that mean I'm starting to sound like myself?" I asked just as softly as I had smiled. He nodded in response to it, a large grin again gracing his face.

"I wonder what else is floating around in that head of yours that you just aren't sure about saying out loud..." He trailed off, his voice was dreamy as he stared into his own thoughts above me, subconsciously running his hand up and down my arm. I watched him just as thoughtfully. He really hadn't changed at all. Save the smile that he now wore so proudly. It was somehow different, this smile.

I liked this smile.

"Jake?" I tried not to be too loud so I wouldn't startle him and I didn't seem to. His eyes slid down to mine as if I had just gone down a flight of stairs and he was adjusting to look at me once again. "What are we doing today?"

"What do you _want _to do today?" He asked going back to his gentle rubbing against my arm. I tried to keep him from noticing how much I was enjoying it by thinking about his question. What was there to do today?

"Could we go see my Mom and Dad?" I watched and felt as he stiffened, his breath halting for a full ten seconds before he knew how he was going to answer.

"Not today." It was final. Something I felt I _had _to listen to. I nodded and he absently kissed the top of my head lightly. I didn't recoil. "How about we do something else...I have to go to a meeting today, so lots of guys will be coming back here. Want to just hang out? Or do you want to do something before?"

"What time is the meeting?"

"Whatever time I want it to be." He was obviously trying to be cool and it made me laugh. Right. He was the boss of whatever it was he did.

"Well, I was thinking about doing something to try and trigger more memories." I sighed. "Any ideas?"

"Take a nap?" He asked, sticking his tongue out at me. I laughed and stuck my tongue back out at him, but shook my head.

"Could I look through photo albums?" His jaw flexed momentarily before he shook his head.

"Sorry. They're over with your parents." I sighed, having expected a bit of this answer. Part of me wanted to ask why I wasn't allowed to at least go to my parents _house _but the answer seemed simple enough as it were. I pulled a face that was probably too dramatic for the situation and he chuckled at me.

"Sorry."

"Don't be." He smiled. "You can do whatever you want today. How about I call the meeting for lunch? I can help you cook that way and though you've lost yours a bit, you're always hungry too." He winked at me and I smiled, thinking it was a good idea, even if my first instinct was '_clean_'.

Jake didn't really seemed too thrilled with the idea of cleaning either, so I found myself doing a lot more of the job than I should have had to do while he found sly ways to get out of it. I swear he was cleaning the bathroom for an hour and a half...

"I smell bacon." He announced loudly as he came down the stairs, his foot falls were heavy as if he were exhausted. For all I know he could have been, who knew how long he was awake before I had woken. I tore my eyes away from my oh-so-thrilling dishes that I was hand washing to shoot a look to the bacon, newly beginning to sizzle on the oven beside me. Bringing my eyes back to his I saw they were just as exhausted as he sounded...maybe I _did _know him better than I remembered.

"Well I had to fish you out of your insane hygienic pattern somehow." I made a face that expressed my displeasure of his laziness while also showing that I wasn't actually upset. I'm not sure how it actually looked but I assumed it portrayed what I wanted to as he ended up chuckling at me. He came up behind me, placing either one of his hands to my sides on the counter surrounding the oven, resting his chin against my right shoulder, making both of us inhale sharply.

A shock, fast as lightning and hot as flame shot through me. It radiated from where his chin had been placed against my bare shoulder, right down my finger tips. When it hit the end of them, it bounced right back up into my chest and took reign over my heart making it race at a new and unhealthy speed.

In my ear, Jacob let out a shaky breath and took deep breaths, as if trying to teach me how to breathe normally again. It was a long moment before I realized that I was still tense and unmoving, something he obviously noticed as he placed his hands softly on my biceps as if to assure me not only was I safe, but that if I were to faint at any moment he would catch me...probably a good plan, my heart was beating so fast I'm surprised I wasn't going into cardiac arrest.

"Franki?" He asked huskily, his voice soft in my ear. I swallowed the lump which had formed in my throat...there was a moment I pondered if the lump was my heart, but I could still feel that beating against my ribcage, so I digressed to thinking that maybe it was my morals. Reinforce yourself, Franki. I hissed mentally. You're not the girl he thinks you are and he isn't someone you remember.

"Mhm?" Was all I managed to squeeze out. It was easiest to get past the lump and show that my voice wasn't shaking. Nor did it show how out of breath I was...points for me.

"I'm going to ask you now before you remember why I'm asking," the beginning of the sentence did not excite me into a conversation with him. In fact it made me bristle a bit. I shot him a look out of the corner of my eye with a dark expression.

"You're taking advantage of the fact I have brain damage?"

"No!" He said quickly, withdrawing his chin and curling back as if I had just punched him in the gut. Maybe I had, metaphorically that is. But if it was out of insult at the idea or worry that I had caught him in the act, he didn't make clear. He took a breath, closing his eyes before he rested his chin back on my shoulder, his hands going back to the counter instead of my arms. In preparation for the question I knew he was still going to ask, I busied myself with doing the dishes again. Maybe if he thought I was distracted I would get those extra few seconds to think about my answer...

"Go on, then." I muttered when I realized he wasn't going to speak on his own.

"I wanted you to close your eyes..."

"I'm doing dishes." I dismissed quickly. I didn't need to be caught off-guard anymore than I already felt. No, off-guard was not what I meant...that wasn't a strong enough word. Try _ambushed._ Yeah, that sounded a little bit more close...not that I would mind being held captive by him - _focus, damnit!_

"Sure, sure. Don't close your eyes then, just think about what I say, 'k?" I tried not to smile and point out he had rhymed. He didn't seem to notice as he continued. "I just wanted to know, when you picture yourself. Memories back or not. But when you picture yourself - _happy _- what do you see?"

My eyebrows shot up to my hairline and I scrubbed a little more furiously at a plate than necessary. The water was getting a little too brown and it wouldn't end up helping if I pushed against the plate too hard and broke it in the water.

"Uh...I don't know, Jake. You-you have to be a bit more specific." Silently, I cursed myself for my small stutter. The question had ambushed me, as expected -does that make it an ambush after all?- but I honestly didn't know how to answer it. Lots of things would have made me happy. Having money would make me happy, keeping this house would make me happy, having _him _would make me happy...

"I mean, what do you want out of life?"

Ugh, what a horrible question. Even as my mind started playing through the make-believe story of my life, one that I had no proof where anything had ever happened or if anything could ever happen like what I was imagining, I was worried. Would my answers be any different now then they would have been once upon a time before I fell off the damn rock?

Then again, what did I even think about now?

I guess I wanted the usual...I wanted to die old, asleep in my bed. I want to do all the random things, maybe do some traveling, maybe get a good paying job. Something that helps people. I feel like I should be the type of person who does something that helps people. And of course there was...

I shivered, it did not go unnoticed.

"What?" He asked, his eyes now intently analyzing my profile. I worked hard to keep my eyes on my hands which were suddenly a little bit shaky as they finished with the plate and went onto a pan. I had definitely lost my order in which things should be done.

"Simple things, I s'pose. Travel, help people, get married, have kids..." I could feel my face getting warmer as I went. Oh God, I really hope he doesn't think I'm trying to get him in bed. Now that he knows about me having all those sexual dreams - otherwise known as vivid sex flashbacks - about him, he's probably just as anxious thinking I'm going to ask him to...oh God.

"And do you want to do those things with me?" The question was so blunt that my eyes snapped to him, wide as the iron skillet I had just finished washing and put on the rack to dry. My mouth was hanging open a little bit and I may or may not have stopped breathing, I can't be very sure. The pressure in my chest may have just been embarrassment and the heat radiating off my face may just have been me blushing.

"Uh - I don't know, Jake." I muttered, my eyes suddenly going back to the dirty water, even if I couldn't bring myself to make my hands move. "I haven't really been thinking about who _with _lately, more so if I'll ever get to the point I can be Francine again and...you know...if that's what Francine - _I _- would want."

"Do you think that you'd want that with-" I looked back to him, already worried about how the sentence was going to finish. "-someone like Daniel?" The fork I had apparently been holding, not that I remembered grabbing it, clattered to the bottom of the metal sink. The sound rang in the silent kitchen as Jacob looked into the dirty water, probably noticing it was darker than my own hands.

"Again, I really don't want to think about this."

"I just wanted to ask. I mean. Before you had your accident-" I looked to him expectantly. Was he finally going to tell me something worth knowing? Not going to hide things like me such as why I couldn't go to my parents house and I couldn't see my own baby pictures?

"Yeah?"

"Before you had your accident, you were thinking a lot about...you know, _kids_." He whispered the words as if other people were listening. "And I just wanted to know if you _were _thinking about it and...you know...if it _were _with me."

"Never were a subtle one, were you?" I muttered, closing my eyes from all the images suddenly invading my personal space. He laughed heartily at my reaction.

"Nah, never had much need to be."

"Fair enough." I shrugged, daring to look back at him. He caught me in those eyes of his, drowning me within their darkness. I gazed into them for a long moment before he spoke, each word making me grow a little more cool.

"So...would it be with Daniel or -"

"_Black_!" The yell made both he and I jump, the irony of when she interrupted was not lost to me. I took a deep breath and breathed fresh, not intoxicating air as he moved away from me to see who was interrupting our moment while the door to the house flew open.

"What do you want, Leah?" She looked the same as every time I had seen her. On a mission, direct, and pissed. She was currently wearing a rather worn and dirty green sundress that didn't do much to hide the fact she was more muscle than curves. Her dark eyes seemed to smash against Jake's when he addressed her.

"Don't be all pissy with me, kid. I'm here on business terms, sorry if I'm interrupting any brain-damage-bonding." I rolled my eyes at her harsh words, trying not to show that they stung a little more than they should have. Jacob, on the other hand, was not as pleased and made it clear by the rumble in his throat and his fist hitting the counter. I jumped at the vibrations that went through and made the dishes clatter against each other in the sink.

"_Leah_," he hissed, somewhat animalisticly. She held her hands up defensively, but did not drop her glare towards him.

"Only here to deliver orders, boss. I was out with _Sam,_" wow, I could almost taste the bitterness of her words. "We - and by _'we' _I mean _'me'_ - came across something in the west part of town we think you should get a good...whiff of." I hated when they would use all these code words. Trying to hide things from me. I can't help but wonder if this is how it was before I lost my memory. Then again, that's pretty much what I wonder about everything. All the time. I sighed quietly, going back to washing the dishes, one of the heavy silver forks being assaulted by the sponge.

"In the West? I thought I told you to keep closer in?" His tone was already annoyed with her, as he always seemed to sound with her. So, I picked up one of the black handled knives and busied myself with that one while hoping they didn't notice my eyes rolling.

"Sometimes we have to go with what we know - good thing we did, now isn't it?" She bristled, walking forward with heavy footsteps. Just two or three of them and she was right in front of Jake. I wrinkled my nose as it twitched, taking my dry forearm and rubbing it lightly.

"Leah, I'm sick of you always thinking that you can get away with what you want now that Sam's distracted and I'm not always on the job-"

"This lecture again? I'm _older _than you buddy, don't be so damn condescending!" Leah hissed. I went to go and rub my nose again but got there too late. I felt that tingle of a sneeze and squeezed my eyes closed to prepare for it. In that second of preparation, I was stupid and couldn't figure out that instead of closing my eyes - which would happen naturally - maybe I should have thought about dropping the giant ass _butchers knife _I was holding. But _no_. I went for the eyes.

I cried out in surprise as the blade dug deep into my skin, dropping back into the sink with a clatter so loud I'm surprised my ear drums didn't burst. I took in a large breath of air after my yell and gripped my wrist to try and numb the pain that was now surging through my veins, literally, as all neutral feeling spilled out of my palm.

Jacob was by my side in an instant, already somehow holding my wrist where my hand had been. His warm hand somehow only made it hurt worse, but as much as it hurt I couldn't tear myself away from how nice it also felt. Even if it did help the searing pain...or maybe it was just pain I was feeling at this point, I couldn't be sure.

Tears gathered themselves in my eyes but I refused to let them fall. Jacob looked at it carefully, analyzing it as if it were a science experiment. He started running the water into the already dirty water and tried to make sure that the dirty water drained faster. I watched as clean water infiltrated with the dirty as it leaked down past all the dirty silverware before he shoved my hand under the clean water. I now saw my blood splash over the dishes, I had to turn away. I never thought that I'd be one queasy to see blood.

"Does it hurt?" He asked, his voice low as his eyes watched my hand closely.

"Mm-I'm okay." I didn't want to admit that I was in a lot of sharp pain, it seemed foolish considering how strong and manly he always was. Stupid fucking men setting unrealistic, high expectations...

I dared look at my hand, trying not to let my stomach roll too much at the large open gash which extended from my left hand thumb to my middle finger. It was fairly deep and the blood that was exploding from it was way too much for me to handle. I let out a groan which Jacob heard and turned down the power of the water attacking it.

"What's going on?" Leah asked, suddenly at my back. "What did you _do_?"

"Stupid knife - I sneezed and...Ow, Jake, stop!" What was the giant _doing_?! You don't go _touching an open wound_! I turned my head away and bit my lip before I yelled at him again and with my good hand I lightly smacked him repeatedly on the bicep.

"I'm trying to help." He muttered, taking his hand away, his eyes still boring into the cut as if he could mould the skin back together with his glare.

"You're doing a damned good job." Leah muttered shoving his shoulder away from my arm. Which was probably a good thing. That hand was starting to hurt too. "Stop trying to be superman. You can't weld that thing together. Let's get her cleaned up _manually_."

"Not automatically?" He asked almost dazed. I shook my head. I didn't know what it meant but it didn't sound natural or painless. Leah gripped his shoulder.

"Let's take care of it. _This cut is_ _not going to stitch itself_." Leah finished pointedly. Jake's jaw tightened at her words and he nodded, holding my arm a little more tightly. I hissed as even more blood spilled out.

"Ugh...stitches?" I moaned. I really didn't want to have to go anywhere near a hospital or doctor when I didn't need to. After all, having one coming to check on my head, in my house, was more than enough visits if you ask me.

"I don't think it will need stitches. Thank God." Jacob muttered, bringing my hand up to his face and kissing my wrist lightly. I tried to pass of my gasp of breath as if it were in pain and not in shocked pleasure. I did my job well.

"It will definitely need to be dressed." Leah muttered, cutting me off from the conversation as she does quite often. I'm surprised with how often, like now, he allowed it. "Want to take bets on whether or not you have anything like that left in this house?"

"Should we take her to Emily?" Jake asked, looking her darkly into her eyes. Leah shook her head at once.

"Are you kidding me? You and Fang were the ones saying 'isolate! Isolate! Isolate!'" I rolled my eyes.

"_Still bleeding, here_!" I growled, putting one of the dish towels over my gushing wound.

"Hey! Would you shut up - _oh, not _you _Franki...you know I didn't mean you...stop giving me that look _- we agreed not to even consider it an option-" Did he _actually _just address me like that and then skim over my head as if I didn't exist?

"Damnit, oh high and mighty Alpha! Why don't you shove that command right up your-"

"_I'll clean it myself!_" I howled, yanking my hand out of Jake's grasp, trying not to hiss too loudly when . "Fucking hell, I'm in the damn _room_, you know! I _can _hear you! Next time you want to pretend I don't exist remember that all I want out of this shit-hole of a situation is to understand what's going on, too. I'm sorry _you're _so put out because I'm so God damn fucking _forgetful_."

And - with all the grace I could possibly muster - I stomped right out of the house.

...Okay, maybe not the best idea. I sighed as I began my trek to the store. So, I didn't really have anything to stop my bleeding, save a dish towel which was already _soaked. _Not only that, but it was a long walk, and I didn't have _shoes. _Oh damnit, I don't even have money!

Next time, think things through, dumbass.

I stopped walking on the dirt road towards the town - which I could not even see five minutes into the journey - and held my hand more tightly as I looked back to where I could still see my house by the sea.

How can I go back after this stupid day? I needed to give myself a recap to keep up with myself. What had the dream been about last night? What memory had it - ah. Yes. _Daniel_. Me becoming Daniel's girlfriend. Jake flipping. Wonderful morning.

What came next? Me cleaning the house and cooking. Cooking bacon. That's what made Jacob come down and -

Oh my _God _that horrible conversation right before Leah came in! That _horrible _conversation about if I wanted kids. If I liked him or Daniel more. If I thought I could have a future..._kids_! He was asking me, during a time when I have _brain damage_, if I want _kids_!

God damnit, mother - Okay. I do swear a lot. Good mental note. Now. Back to business. Shame myself by going home...or keep going helplessly waiting for rescue?

"Shit." I moaned helplessly while doing a disorganized dance, which probably closer resembled a temper tantrum, in the dirt. "Shit!" I said more loudly.

"_Cubs_?" My eyes widened as I spun around, my cheeks and ears starting to burn out of embarrassment. When I looked around I was caught by the surprised eyes of Allen and Daniel in a worn Ford. I couldn't tell you what kind of Ford, I could just tell it was a Ford. It had once been pretty, too. A nice dark blue now smeared with pale, tan sand.

"Hey guys..." I said quietly, lowering my hand from my chest to my stomach. The action made Daniel zone in on it immediately.

"Are you _bleeding_?" He asked in concern, jumping out of the car door to take it in his hands. His hands were just as warm as Jake's and moved just as softly. It was nice.

"Yeah. I was washing dishes and I sneezed...it was out of a cartoon or something." I muttered, still trying not to bring attention to the dance I had been doing on the side of the road.

"It's not _that _deep...has it gotten any better?" He asked, his disturbingly hazel eyes digging into mine. I shook my head, finding myself swallowing around a lump in my throat and looking down to my hand, becoming nauseous. But at least I didn't have to look into those eyes...too intense...

"No. It won't stop bleeding either."

"Where were you headed with no shoes and a sour expression, then?" Allen asked loudly from the drivers seat. He was ducking so that he could see me through the window and I found myself rolling my eyes. It was easy to be at ease and unembarrassed when I was constantly trying to remind myself how he was waiting to throw a jab at me.

"I was planning on going to the store. Then I realized I walked out too fast to grab money...or shoes...or _not_ be bloody..." I muttered. I heard him chuckle loudly.

"Well get in here and we'll give you a lift there and back. As for the money thing, we owe Jake a bit of money so we can start repaying him in your medical bills." He winked at me. "And they never require shoes anymore since the pack rolled in." Daniel's head snapped to him as I started laughing. Daniel glared, hopefully not at the lack of attention.

"The things you guys come up with."

"We are pretty fantastical." Daniel said with a harsh smile, bending into a bow while steering me toward the front seat. When I was in - no need for a seatbelt on these roads - Daniel jumped into the back seat and we sped off into town.

Allen decided that the radio was not important enough for us, so he decided to chatter on the entire 5 minute ride. The thing was, I couldn't reiterate a word he said to me. In fact, he could have been veering off the road and I may not have noticed if it didn't jerk me around too much. All I could think about was everything this day had to offer.

What were Leah and Jake talking about when they zoned me out of the conversation? Who was 'Fang' and why were he and Jake telling me to be isolated? I didn't think that Jake would do something like that to me when I was like this...I thought he wanted me to remember?

Then again, Dr Cullen said that I shouldn't be shown things prematurely. That only things that could trigger happy memories should be shown to me. But who was Fang and why was he the one who was helping Jake convince me that I couldn't do things? That I needed to be isolated? Who the hell do they think they are?

They don't command me.

"So this is the cookie monster's secret lair right here. You have to say 'open sesame' though. Or sing something from 'sesame street' to actually get it t-" He was holding out two twenty dollar bills for me, and I rolled my eyes snatching them up with my right hand before he withdrew it.

"Alright, I get it. I wasn't listening." I muttered, throwing a glare to Allen who was smirking back at me. He shrugged as he pulled into the dirt parking lot beside the store, turning to face me in his seat as he let the car idle.

"I figured when we heard you'd stormed out of the house that you had other things in that head o' yours." I raised my eyebrows.

"When you 'heard'?" Daniel, who's head had probably been sticking in between the seats the whole time, rolled his eyes and used his long left arm to slap the back of Daniel's head.

"Dude, you are the worst covert spy _ever._"

"You're not helping!" Allen yelled back, reaching to get a good hit in for revenge. I ducked out of the way as a brawl broke out and caught myself wondering if this is how the truck had become so warn. As I let them do their manly thing, I snuck out into the parking lot and towards the store. When I saw the dusty 'Welcome' mat, I rubbed my feet heavily trying not to drag mud in. Apparently you were allowed in without shoes - even though the sticker on the window said otherwise - but I felt guilty all the same.

When I went into the store I saw it was one of those stereotypical small town convenience stores that had a little bit of everything because it was the only store for miles. I noticed a rather pimply teenager behind the cash register and was almost surprised she didn't look up as the bell jingled. Oh. There's why. She was painting her nails.

Knowing I would get no help, I started wandering through the aisles, still not sure exactly what I was here for. $40.

It was at the very back corner that I found the shelves that had the gauze, band aids, polysporin, and medical tape, I took everything that looked like it could help me. After all, it was $40, it would be able to get everything anyway.

On the way back to the counter, which was basically at the opposite side of the store, a shelf of silver and rainbow boxes distracted me. I don't know what made me even _notice _it...maybe the colours...but either way I was disturbed by all the thoughts that interrupted all conscious decision. I grabbed the closest pink box and turned it over in my hands, reading the instructions carefully.

I couldn't be...

I mean, I hadn't had sex with Jacob Black in...well, I guess I didn't know how long. It's not like my sex memories had date stamps on them. But then again...what if I was? He kept asking me if I wanted them, what if he somehow knew something I didn't?

What if this guy Fang and Jake were holding it away from me in case it freaked me out too much? I mean, was I allowed to drink? Change kitty litter?...What were other things you weren't allowed to do when you were pregnant?

I mean, obviously he and I had an...abundant sex life...

My stomach dropped, already weakened by the bloody scene from a half hour before. Oh my God.

I shoved everything on the counter, my hands suddenly shaky. The pimply teen, with overwhelmingly smelly nail polish looked at me as if I had green skin. She started ringing things through, manually of course, and popped her gum at all of it.

"What'd'ya do?" She asked, shoving the gauze into a bag.

"Just being a klutz. The usual." She smirked, her eyebrows raising and eyes flashing up to me as she shoved the pink box into my bag. I averted my eyes to my fumbling hands as I handed over my money.

"That one's a good brand." She smacked her gum, trying to hide the smile on her face.

"Pardon me?" I asked, daring her to continue with my eyes. She shrugged.

"My friends have had their scares. This one's always right." She somewhat jingled the bag in front of my face and I was quick to snatch it from her. Grabbing the money that she slid onto the counter, I turned onto my heal and huffed out of the store. I've been stomping a lot today.

"You look pleased. Expensive?" Allen laughed as I jumped back into the Ford. I shook my head, looking at the bag as if it were poisonous. A warm hand poked my shoulder and I looked behind me into the intense eyes of Daniel. The stare hitched my breath, he had _beautiful _hazel eyes...

"Let me wrap your hand." I let out a breath, realizing I had been holding it. Suddenly I was very nervous, shaking my head. "Come on, you really need to get it checked out."

"I-I need to wash it again first." I stuttered. He rolled his eyes, reaching for the bag which I held down by my knee.

"Come on, Franki. Gim'me the bag." He told with a small smile.

"No means no, Danny!" Allen told, rubbing his cheek. Daniel smacked his head away and a brawl started again. I couldn't help but start to laugh, happy that someone was distracting me from everything. Everything that was currently in the crinkling plastic bag that -

"_Hey_!" I screamed as Daniel grabbed the bag from me. He laughed as I reached for it, pulling it in the back. Somehow, his fast reflexes also managed to grab my left forearm and he winced at it.

"Alright, I'm going to clean it. Try not to move too much."

I closed my eyes and waited for the inevitable.

I wasn't disappointed. The gasp that reverberated through the car seemed to sting through my ear drums. After another twenty seconds, I dared to open my eyes and look at Daniel, who's eyes were boring into my own. They were again red. They were terrified. They were wide and hopeless.

"_Franki_..."

"Daniel, I-" But he closed his eyes, shaking his head. Then, with the gentlest of hands, he used the gauze, tape, and polypore. His warm skin felt nice against the cut now that it wasn't as sore. The bleeding was even close to stopping. The few tears that rolled down my cheeks seemed to be from pain, but it was more of disgrace...of all people to see what was in that bag...

Daniel was silent as he handed me the bag and I stepped out of the car on my dirt driveway. He held the bag a little too long before giving it to me, turning his face away from mine as he hit the seat in front of him so that Allen would know to book it out.

I sighed, wiping another tear off my cheek as I watched him go.

"I'm so sorry Daniel..." I whispered softly, gripping the bag more tightly in my fist. I tried not to see the pink box through the thin material but was not surprised when I looked down and saw it there gawking at me.

It wouldn't be rightbecause I didn't know who _I _was. Who _they _were. I turned my back on the retreating Ford and faced the house, turning my back on Francine...Franki...Cubs...and enveloping whichever person I now was.

"Please don't let me have someone else's baby."

* * *

**So, I don't know about you, but I rather enjoyed this chapter. Or at least I enjoyed writing it. I won't deny there were times where I had to take a little break because I was in stitches over my own characters...when I say that, I mean the whole "**Dude, you are the worst covert spy ever**" section. It cracked me up. **

**Don't worry, I know that this seems a little out of the ordinary for me to write about and it seems a little abrupt, but I will make sense of it all! This will all tie together! Please tell me what you guys think and please, please, please **_**R**__E__**V**__I__**E**__W__**!!!!!**_

**--Egypt**


	9. Chapter 9

**So. It has been forever since I've updated...I know. And I am so sorry! Not only have I been busy with finals, but I've fallen into a rut with all of my stories (ridiculous I know). Problem is, I know EXACTLY what I want to happen, but I don't want to do all the boring filler in between. So to prevent this, I think I'm going to make the stories shorter - still long, just not epic novels - to prevent writers block. This will give more action per chapter and faster updates because I'll get more excited over it.**

**In the terms of **_Forgetting Franki _**this will mean that I'm writing more and more flashbacks instead of a lot of the in between schtuff. I hope you don't mind. If you read the next installment of my other stories, I'll explain what those will be there. **

**I hope you can forgive me for keeping you waiting. Please review like the ever wonderful **Sara**, **Sugar-ice**, **kikikiki**, **Ellie**, **Jill**, **EclipseLover97**, **Anna Loves Paul**, **Angel of the Night Watchers**, **freckleface6763**, **Living Masquerade**, **JacobIsMySweetie**, and** birken**. Thank you all! :)**

Peeing on a pregnancy test was an awkward process of trying not to pee on my hand and trying to hold it at the right angle in my 'stream of pee' for the required 30 seconds. It was a difficult task that made me want to gag from the discomfort of it all. Because let's be honest, I wasn't willing to pee in a glass and hold the test in that and I had no rubber gloves. So yeah, I peed a bit on my hand. I washed up immediately after...but the damage had been done. I felt like a toddler.

After that was done (including washing my hands, which were both trembling) I set the test on a flat, level surface as instructed. It would take 3 minutes. 3 excruciatingly long minutes to wait and see which level of hell I would fall into.

There was a part of me that wanted to cry.

There was another part of me - this was obviously the dominant part - that wanted to wait for something to appear. I mean, I hadn't gotten my period since I'd been out of the hospital. That was more than 28 days, wasn't it? Time was lost to me now.

Somewhat reminiscent of Jacob, my hands started to shake more anxiously...I hadn't even known it was possible, I thought it had been bad before. If I stayed and watched like a hawk, it would never show - how long had this eternity actually lasted? How long since I had looked at the clock? I re-checked the time.

...Seventeen seconds.

I knew that I wouldn't be able to force myself out of the bathroom on my own, so I took all the energy I had and burst away from the cramped sapphire room with the demonic sink. I went straight into the living room to wait, hoping that the speed would take me so far away that just the walk back to the bathroom would eat up all the time I needed to.

I was successfully working this plan away from the bathroom when Jacob's shocked eyes halted me. I could bet that I looked just as shocked - only ever so much more guilty than he did.

"Are you...okay?" He asked hesitantly, his eyes flickering to my bandaged hand, I hid it slightly. He probably assumed I didn't want him to see Daniel's expert bandaging: half the battle. The other half was my fear of him seeing through my anxiety, nervous twitches, and shaking.

Subconsciously I stepped to block the hall to the bathroom. I couldn't tell if he noticed either dodge.

"I'm fine. You?" I was surprised with how clipped my voice was. I wondered how it sounded to him briefly, before he answered.

"Meeting's over." He informed lightly. He took a step closer to me and examined me critically. His eyes raked all over me, sizing up everything that I was. He watched my hands behind my back, my more 'innocent' posture, and my slightly shifty eyes intently. As if I were actually interesting. Little did he know what I was currently hiding as it marinated in the bathroom behind me...

"You're hiding something."

The truth of his words struck me into shocked silence. It took all my self control to keep my eyes on him and not want to run back to the bathroom. My instinct said run, protect my secret...my logic said that that would be fucking stupid.

"You sent Tweedle-dee and Tweedle-dum to baby sit me." I accused lowly. The change in subject not only worked but relaxed him enough so that he could chuckle awkwardly.

"Which one's which?"

"That's not the point, so does it even matter?" _You just want me to call Daniel dumb. And I'm not doing it. Not after that car ride. _I tried not to shiver at the thought.

"I'm just curious. Have I not made my stance clear with who _I _think Tweedle-dum is?" He flashed a cocky smile and I rolled my eyes to remind myself not to smile with him. There were more important things to think about...

"Daniel?" I choked on his name, unwillingly letting the image of his sad and terrified eyes slip through the barrier I had created. Defeated. He had been defeated.

"Don't look at me like that!" His eyes automatically widened, as if he were actually scared that the images in my head hurt me. "I didn't try to sa-"

"No. He just -" I shook my head, I couldn't tell him what Daniel had seen to upset him. I couldn't tell him that I was on to everyone's little power trip. I closed my eyes, fighting back tears I had barely realized that my eyes had begun to water until I felt how cool their were against my flushed skin. "He - _you - _you don't trust me."

I growled more harshly than I meant to and my thoughts flickered to the plastic stick in the bathroom. I didn't know whether or not it was done, but either way I didn't want him to see it. Not yet. Not now. Not until I figured out what was wrong with me...what could possibly be going on. Not until I figured out what I was going to do with...with whatever options I had.

More so all the options that I _didn't _have.

"I do trust you." His voice was agonized now. He took three steps - long strides, really - to hold my left hand in his right. "It's just...you're fragile." He said softly, rubbing comforting circles on the skin at the back of my hand. The small gesture made me inhale sharply. It was amazing. I felt like I was melting...who would have thought something small like that was so effective?

"You're more fragile than either of us want to admit."

_You're so lucky I'm comforted by these circles or I'd slap you with this hand. _But I was far too relaxed to say anything out loud. I couldn't even open my eyes...when had they drifted closed? Instead of saying something - genuine or snarky - back to him, all I could do was grunt softly and hope it hadn't sounded too awkward.

"And I-I'm really sorry for this morning. Leah and I - we don't get along much. Especially when it comes to you. You were right. We were stupid."

"Fucking right you were." It was a delayed reaction and it sounded slurred because I was still too relaxed to move my mouth properly. But the response still made him smile and squeeze my hand, which in turn got a smile out of me. I'm glad he doesn't mind my swearing...I hoped he still found it endearing like he had before.

"I want to make it up to you. Want to go out? My treat. I'll take you to some of your more...memorable places." He almost winced, but I couldn't help but smile. My eyes slowly - very slowly, it was difficult as hell - opened. "If you want." He added.

"If I want?" I repeated with a scoff. _What a beautiful idiot. _"Where will you take me?"

"I uh - I could...take you around where you grew up. Where we met..."

My eyes widened. He would take me where I grew up? Somewhere that he had - so far - been so reluctant to take me? It almost sounded like a trick...too good to be true. Maybe this was one of my dreams. A memory that I wanted to happen but wouldn't...I mean, I'd had normal dreams since I had been here. Like the one with that beautiful white woman. But this was a good dream. This was my dreams coming true...

Could this really be the night that makes me remember everything? Not just one stupid memory of an ex boyfriend while I sleep, but instead a barrage of memories that are so condensed I live a life in a second? I want that. I need that.

Would it come back in a rush? Would it come back slowly? Would it take minutes, seconds, or hours? Would I just know everything instantly as if I had never had my memory lost at all...or would it hurt because there was so much to remember?

22 years. I needed to remember 22 years of my life. I needed to remember hundreds of people. Thousands of experiences. Millions of moments. Billions of words, phrases, secrets, dreams, desires...

I had a life.

Once.

"Are you going to take me home?" I asked hopefully. I watched the emotion drain from his face, not as if he were scared, but as if he didn't want me to know what he was thinking. It made me think that what was going through his head was bad. It made me panic more...for some reason this face automatically scared me. Call it instinct, perhaps?

"You...you didn't like having a home..." he thought aloud. "You were a wild child...maybe not even a wild child, but a flower child for sure. You kinda just...floated."

"So more like a cloud." I snorted to myself humourlessly.

"Yes. More like a cloud." He smiled, his mask slipping back off to show more happiness. "You always made the prettiest sunsets and storms."

"You don't strike me as the poetic type..." I mused.

"You said it, not me." He gazed at me softly. That love...that gaze...it was why I liked being around him. He constantly warmed me with his kindness. "Once a long time ago. When we were first getting together."

"Oh." _Nothing better to say Francine? Really? _

"So...will you, then?" He asked, his voice quiet.

"Did you just ask if I will go find out about my past?" I asked sarcastically. He seemed to blush as he looked back down at our hands, still held together tightly. To be honest, I'd almost forgotten about them. There had been too much giddiness on my mind. Too many other things flying through my brain to remember something that already felt so natural.

"No, actually." His voice croaked nervously. "I was asking if you'd...go on a date with me?" I felt my face flush and as much as I wanted to release his hand I was almost too shocked to do so. My heart picked up speed and he smiled as if he could hear it. It made it speed more.

"Aren't we already dating?" I squeaked.

"That's _more _reason to let me take you on a date..."

_Did he actually just have the nerve to wink at me?_

_Am I actually not going to call him on that?_

_Is my stomach ACTUALLY in knots because of it?_

_Fucking hell, Franki!_

"O-Okay."

He smiled as he asked, "no snide comments, witty remarks, or cynical complaints?" The realism of it made me laugh.

"Nope. Not from me. Not tonight." He couldn't hold back his smile which made mine look dull in comparison. His was like the moon was rising.

Ew...when did I become so romantic?

"I'm going to clean up and we'll go...you should do the same." I was about to show how insulted the insinuation was, but as I looked down on myself I had to inhale sharply at the sight of the blood stains on my - once very cute - yellow shirt. Fucking hell. A fucking _sneeze._

"Uh - yeah, that's probably a good plan." I grabbed the hem of my shirt, further examining the damage. I mean really, how did so much blood get on my shirt when the blood came from my _hand_? I turned the bottom of the shirt inside out, looking ungracefully at the liquid that adorned the other side just as darkly. "Fuck," I muttered. It would never wash out now that it had soaked all the way through. I slid the shirt off - not really embarrassed as I was wearing a sports bra - and as I pulled it off over my head, I saw Jacob looking at me with wide eyes and a slack jaw.

There was a moment that I didn't understand what the look was for, but then I saw it in his hand. Just a small dab of white in his left hand.

My Pregnancy test.

"_Fuck_." I muttered, even more passionately. Jacob's eyes didn't tear themselves from mine, instead he shook his head and closed his mouth. His jaw set in a determined line that made me take a deep breath. It almost looked like he would rage at me...but something told me he wouldn't. It could have been because of the conversation we had had early that morning, or it could have been the tears that sprang into his eyes that alerted me that what I saw was a mask...but he wasn't angry. He was scared. Upset.

I bet he thought I had lied to him. Jesus, I hope he doesn't think that. I don't want him to think this 'new' Franki isn't as good as the old one.

He held the test up for me to glimpse in case I hadn't noticed it beforehand. He held it tight in his fist, purposefully keeping the screen with the answer I had been waiting for from me. "Jake, I-"

"What made you buy it?" I winced. Straight to the cut-throat questions, huh?

"I don't know...What does it say?" My voice was not nearly as strong as his was, and it was an instant regret. It made him look that much more determined. Because of that, I'm sure I looked that much more defeated.

"What does it matter...what _would _it matter?" He asked simply, his eyes narrowing.

"Uh - it matters what's going on inside of me, Jacob." I muttered cynically. It was one of the more stupid things he's said to me and part of me wanted to roll my eyes, but I knew I wasn't in his good books right now. Not when I had done this seemingly behind his back.

"Would you keep it?" His throat sounded like it was constricting. It sounded like he was fighting hard to look tough and it seemed like he was trying not to show me how close he was to the tears I could already hear coming.

"Jacob, tell me what it says." My voice was stronger. It made his nostrils flare.

"Not until you tell me what you would do." His voice was just as strong. No, stronger. I almost took a step back from the force behind it. He seemed to see that his tone dazed me and he took a few steps closer, as if he was afraid I'd faint.

"I don't know."

"You don't know?" He scoffed disdainfully. It was as if he expected me to have all the answers. It was as if he thought I'd had time to figure everything out before I took the random pregnancy test that I had gotten at the store just over half an hour ago.

I didn't have any answers yet. I didn't have anything to tell him other than how nervous I was for the answer. How scared I was if it was the wrong one. How uncertain I was over what the wrong answer _would be._

I mean, it certainly sounded like before the accident, I would have been ecstatic. Jumping for joy. This would have been Francine's dream...

But I didn't feel like Francine anymore.

Not even like Franki.

Not even like Cubs.

I felt like a stranger...like I'd hidden in someone's skin. Like some creepy crawly that climbs out of a Ouija board that everyone thought was fake. I felt like an intruder in my own body.

So no. I wouldn't know what to do with weeks of thought behind it. Nevertheless under an hour and a half.

"I don't know. It's not really a decision I could make off the top of my head." He shook his head and rubbed his hand over his face as if he were more overwhelmed than I was. It made me more nervous as to what he had seen on the test.

"So...there's a chance you wouldn't keep it...if you are...now." He stated. Bluntly. Clearly. Making sure there was no room for mistaking his frustration or that I would not make a mistake in answering him. But I didn't know how to answer him.

Before I could stop myself, I bowed my head. Almost in shame but worse. Worse because I didn't _mean _to do it. Tears threatened to assault my eyelashes. "...can you blame me?"

"...what?" I looked up to him but refused to look directly in his eyes. Instead I watched his firmly set jaw, hoping that some of that confidence would rub off on me as well.

"Can you blame me? Jacob...I don't know whose baby it is." His eyes widened in my peripheral before I realized my mistake. "I mean...I assume it's yours, but - but - I don't know who _I _am. I don't feel like Francine Young. I feel like...like me. Just me. And I don't know if that's Franki or not. So I don't - I don't think I could have her baby right now and just pretend it's my own."

"Would you get an abortion?" His voice was soft again, his eyes downcast as he prepared himself for my answer. But I startled at the question...

The thought hadn't even occurred to me.

"No, probably not." His eyes snapped back up to mine, as if someone had taken the cord to the blinds and ripped the blinds themselves away from the window. I could see the shock in his beautiful chocolaty eyes. Also the intrigue.

"So you'd keep it." He asked lowly. Huskily. It was not a question, but rather a statement. A statement to make sure he had heard right. That I was still sane. Breathing. That I could still answer in English in case I had spoken another language that just made it _sound _like I had said what he wanted to hear.

So, I responded with a shrug and a, "Probably."

He seemed more light hearted, true. But he was also much more suspicious. I should have guessed the next questions.

"Because you want a family?" His voice was weighed in more questions.

"Because it would be my family to take care of." I clarified. I tried to sound more mature and sophisticated than I felt. Because all I felt was like a scared puppy at the vet. In fact, I felt just as nauseous now. I hoped I didn't pee or puke like they tended to...

I wouldn't put it past me. Especially if I _was _knocked up...

Guh. _A little less crass, Franki._

"But you just said - " Jacob said slowly, but I cut him off.

"I'm not going to give up on Fra..." I caught myself hastily and closed my eyes. I started again. " ...give up o-on _my _baby just because I happen to be scared _at the moment_."

"So you'd do it." He summarized. There were tears. Jake was upset. Scared, perhaps? I couldn't tell. He couldn't look at me anymore. I shook my head, closing my eyes as I breathed. I needed to remember to _breathe._

"I'm just not ready to have a baby with you - when I don't know who you are." I whispered, trying to comfort him as I took a few steps closer. He tried not to look at me, but I took three steps forward. Three steps, like he always seemed to do to me. I placed my fingers on his chin and turned it slowly up to me. I liked how his skin was on fire...it made me want to stroke his cheek. Wipe the sadness away. It made me want to run my hands through his hair and kiss him and tell him everything was going to be okay. He looked at me finally. His brown eyes made me wince with their intensity. Their sadness. He was scared. Jake was..._scared. _I didn't know how to take his red rimmed eyes...It made _me _scared to see such a God quake...

"I'm not ready. Not yet." I whispered. He just continued to look at me. For a long time. A long, long time that made me start to writhe. I needed to know. "Jacob...what did it say?" I breathed, becoming petrified of his answer.

He put the test in my hand and bent down placing his forehead against my own before I could catch a glimpse of the result. I stayed there for a moment, content with the feeling of comfort. I tried not to let my stomach roll. He would keep me safe. He would help me either way. "Jake, I'm so s-"

"Sure, sure. I know you are...but-but a month ago, you wanted to be a Mommy. A month ago, you would have waited for this day. This test. Now I'm giving it to you and you're terrified. It's worth shit now. It's all worth shit." He took a deep breath - I don't know how, I couldn't bring myself to breathe at all - before he kissed my forehead feverishly and stomped out of the house, leaving only a howl of pain fading into the woods.

I looked at the stick in my hand. The little white piece of plastic with the blue lines that would dictate my future and found my breath as tears sprang to my eyes. I couldn't tell if I was relieved or distraught. I couldn't tell if I was dreaming. I couldn't tell if I had started to sob. I couldn't tell if my heart was really ripping from my chest or if the world crumbling around me was only an illusion.

I looked at my future: the little piece of plastic that ripped me to shreds with once glance.

It was negative.

**What'd you think? Surprise you? Please Review :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry for the late update, but look at everything that I'm getting out! I'm already starting on the next chapter for this, so you don't have to worry, you won't have that long a wait for the next one. Both this and **_Sickening _**are riddled with importance and clues. So if you're reading this you have a good heads up. **

**Also, be sure to check out **_Pieces_**. I can pretty much guarentee there is no idea like it and I'm really liking how it's turning out. It will probably be the most commonly updated because of the format, but I won't give you any more delays on this chapter. It's short, but sweet. Not as relevant as some chapters, but I find it enjoyable. My writing style does **_**not **_**disappear in the second half, I just wanted to get in the proper mindset :)**

**Enjoy!**

I screamed.

I woke up in my bed again, sweating badly and trembling. I could easily remember this dream, the one that woke me up like a bomb had landed in my bed. I burst into sobs, in fact, I think I could have been sobbing before I had woken up. There were already sticky lines down my cheeks. But Jake was beside me before I could stop my hysterics. He stroked through my long hair and whispered words that made my eyes water less and more at the same time. Comforting words. Safe words. Words just for me. It made my trembling stop.

People had swamped in the small doorframe to my room. I could see everyone there: girls and boys. The whole group of them. They weren't having a meeting while I slept, were they? Either way, concerned eyes fell on me and made me turn my head away and into Jacob's chest.

"Franki? Sweetie, are you okay?" He whispered. I could only shake my head in reply as the images of mangled bodies and red and pain and monsters swirled in my head. I blanched and at the same time my head lulled back unnaturally.

"Franki!" Sam gasped in alarm. I rolled my head to look at him, the weight of it seemed like a whole new form of exhaustion as Jake put his hand behind my neck to help sturdy it. It was comforting, he rubbed delicately: afraid to break me. Either way it made my head lull back more and my eyes droop.

Another vision of red rivers made them snap wide.

Jake's wide eyes looked at me dangerously, like he was ready to rush me to a hospital. Oh, he better not think of it. He knows how much I hate hospitals. "Are you okay? Franki-baby? What did you dream about?"

I tried to answer at once but my mouth was dry. I felt like my blood was running cold and at the same time I felt like I was overheating. Everything hurt. It was as if all the pain from my nightmare had been real. I gripped Jacob's hand - I couldn't remember finding it, but I squeezed my fear into him. It made him pull down enough to pay attention to what could be frightening me. It gave me a voice.

"W-Wolves...dying...monsters...they were-were..._everywhere._" Jacob and Sam shared a look that I saw but ignored. I was more concerned as images of their faces covered in blood spiked into my thoughts again and I let out a whimper that made Jake stiffen. He was scared for me. I started shivering again and Jake put his arms around me to stop it. He took the hand that had been squeezing mine to wipe the sweat off my brow - how embarrassing.

"You're fine, Cubs. It was just a nightmare." His voice was calm and cool, but it had that distinct crispness of authority. And he was only this authoritative when he was worried. And if he was worried about me, I must look bad. I didn't really see any flaws in my logic. In fact, it seemed just about right, didn't it? I shook my head at both his thoughts (or what I thought his thoughts were) as well as my own. He didn't understand.

"No - no Jake, it was more than a nightmare. It was real. I was _there. _Everyone was dead!" I pounced on him, wrapping my arms around his middle. He was so solid, so _here. _It was as if this were the dream and my nightmare were the reality. This was something that just didn't seem like it was possible - not after what I had just witnessed. There was a moment where he didn't know what to do before he hugged me back. I breathed in his woodsy aroma: something all the boys had, but it was my Teddy, my Jacob, who smelled the best. More tears fell. "Don't go! Don't you dare."

He shushed me quietly, holding me tightly again. "It's okay, Franki," he insisted quietly. "I'm not going anywhere. I'll stay here as long as you want me here, alright? I'm not going to let anything bad happen to you. I swear it."

"I don't want anything bad to happen to _you!_" I felt him smile into my hair as he kissed the top of my head. I heard someone clear their throat from the doorway, but I was crying again so I kept my eyes closed to try and mask it. Fuck it if I would be seen crying in front of all these people more than I had to be. They probably already thought I was a baby because I was crying to Jake. He didn't seem to care though. He never did. He just held me close and rubbed my arms.

"Nothing's going to happen to me." He assured me as he whispered into my hair. I heard people whispering and leaving, which made me relax even more into his frame. "I'm a big boy. I'm supposed to worry and take care of _you_. And you need to go to sleep. Sleep is good for you...and good for nightmares, believe it or not."

"I know...but how am I s'posed to sleep now?" I asked myself. He sighed and shrugged his shoulders animatedly. He looked down and smiled.

"Well, first, we're going to lay down." I giggled. He was doing that 'charming' thing again, even if he was talking to me like I were a toddler. He put his hand on my back - I tried not to blush - as he laid us down gently. I made a fuss about how he needed to wrap his arms around me and making the two of us comfortable. It was amusing in it's awkwardness and humour. It was more so comforting.

"Then you're going to close your eyes." I looked at him sceptically, not liking this plan anymore. When I saw he wouldn't speak again, I gave a roll of my eyes before I closed them, willing him to continue. "Then, I'm going to stay here until you fall asleep."

"You mean until I wake up." I corrected pointedly. He smiled and laughed at me.

"Until you wake up then."

"Tell me a story." I sighed dreamily after a moment of rather comfortable silence. He shuffled around to be able to look at me, even while I was very comfortable pressed against his skin.

"What kind of story?"

"A story to fall asleep to. Something that won't make me scared." He hummed, trying to think of one. It was a deep vibration through his chest and felt funny against my cheek. It almost tickled. It made me grin.

"Uh - I'm bad at stories. We should ask Billy for that."

"But you're here. Just...copy him." I suggested, knowing that he would rather go to wake Billy up so that he wouldn't have to do something he think would embarrass him. He had always kind of been sensitive about embarrassment to what I had seen, yet I had never seen him do something stupid or even poorly. He had never lost anything, he had never done anything mediocre, and he never failed to impress me. I would be scared it if he actually made an effort to constantly _try _to do well in life.

He sighed loudly. "Okay then...uh...once upon a time-"

"That's so cheesy." Oops. Not helping with the nerves.

"Stop judging the process! I _am _a legend, not tell them." He muttered lowly, I could tell he was insecure so I quickly took back my jab.

"Okay, okay, 'once upon a time', then." I smiled, cuddling into him so he wouldn't see my smile. But he probably felt it, just like I could hear his.

"Once upon a time..."

I woke up. I _actually _woke up. Not another stupid dream of the action, but actually waking up: 22-years-old, in the bed I shared with Jacob, and without my memory. Well...obviously I had _some _memories.

Like how in m last week of sleeping, I'd had dreams of dreams and waking up from them. It always left me in a cold sweat and it left me even more exhausted. This, of course, meant that I slept more and had more dreams - which would have been _great,_ except for the fact that they weren't important at all. Just nightmares and the consequences of them.

Then again. I had learned a few things about myself.

Like the fact I had always had nightmares and they always seemed to be about the same thing. Dead faces, blood, gore, monsters, bears, wolves, and people who could break other people as if they were glass. It seems that my parents had let me watch too many scary movies as a kid.

Also, and something that shouldn't have been as important as it felt, Jacob Black had _always been there_. And I mean like - _always _fucking been there. Some of my memories had obviously been from when I was younger - and he was there, ripped 24-year-old muscles and all. There were also some memories that had obviously been more recent, like when we were living in this house. And he was always there, ripped 24-year-old muscles and all. He always looked the same, he always doted on me, he always told me stories, and he always made it better.

How the fuck does that work?

I have yet to bring it to his attention. I couldn't bring myself to. He had been so upset about the whole 'negative pregnancy test' incident that I couldn't stomach the idea of further upsetting him. The two of us were already on bad ground, bad '_I-can't-stand-to-look-you-in-the-eye_' ground. I didn't want to make it worse...

...after all, you don't want to upset someone you're falling for.

Okay, it's not like I'm _falling-_falling for him but definitely 'falling' for him. Which does have a difference between them. Girls know what I mean. And as they know, this can kind of be a problem. I mean, it isn't because he's _already_ my boyfriend but...

...but I really need to get my head on straight. About falling for him _and _about the fact that I need to get my head straight so that I can feel able to fall for him. I'd just like my God damn memories to come back. Please, God, any time now!

"Franki?" Jacob's voice was heavy with sleep as I felt his hand touch my own. The bed shifted while he sat up behind me and rested his forehead exhaustedly on my shoulder blade. He couldn't keep his eyes open; I couldn't blame him for it. He was so tired that he didn't remember that he'd been keeping major distance from me. And he was so tired because he had been awake more than I had but he'd still been waking up just as rudely.

"I'm fine, you can go back to sleep."

"I have to go on patrol soon-"

"Patrol?" I asked, looking back at him. His eyes suddenly opened and he looked around as if he had forgotten where he was. He looked at me briefly, a look of shock reverberating through his eyes before he pulled back from me and shook his head.

"Uh-sorry. I was still kinda asleep. I dreamed of being a-er-security guard in New York." I looked at him with raised eyebrows.

"You're an ambitious one." He chuckled awkwardly, rubbing the back of his head. I looked away, trying to keep my smile in tact though I felt like with his distance I no longer had anything to smile over.

"Don't you know it." He responded more delayed than I would have expected. Not a good sign. He flopped back on his pillow and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. I could tell he was wearing himself thin. He had been going to meetings and dealing with people, then on top of it he wasn't getting any good sleep. I felt guilty.

I bit at my lip, a habit I found myself inhabiting the more time I spent with this guy, before I took a breath...and a risk...and laid down in the crook of his arm. He looked over at me for a second, to check if it was actually happening before he looked to the left, away from me, waiting for me to get comfortable against his warm body as I tried to ignore his very cold shoulder.

"I dreamed about dreaming." I informed, disappointed with myself. He caught the sound and I watched as he furrowed his brow.

"Nothing wrong with that." He simply stated.

"There's _everything _wrong with that. What a shitty thing to remember! I remembered waking up though." I said lightly. "You were there."

"Was I?" he asked, but he didn't sound surprised.

"Yeah. You caught me when I almost fainted and you told me a story." I smiled lightly. I noticed automatically that he smiled ruefully to himself, remembering the memory in a different way than I. It seemed we both appreciated the sentiment of it well enough in our separate ways.

"Do you happen to remember what story?"

"Nah. I always wake up before you tell them." He grunted as he looked out the window and away from me, he didn't seem to like that answer. He must have thought what I thought, that I wasn't learning anything of value. Great. I was a kid who had nightmares. Big deal. That doesn't constitute me getting my memories back. I'm just reliving dreams in some make-believe world.

Woot.

I'd _really _love to feel able to be part of the real world again.

"I have a meeting soon and then we're going to go meet some of the group. You up for that?"

I gaped.

"Of course I'm up for that!" It would be a relief. "Anyone new?"

"Uh-yeah. You'll get to meet Emily, Sam's wife. There will be a couple of the girlfriends there, too. It's just dinner." I smiled. It would be good and beneficial nonetheless. "Is that okay?"

"Okay? Of course it's okay." I said, still shell shocked. This was good. This was improvement. This was, potentially, life altering.

"Good." He stood up without looking at me. Again. I tried to smack down the feelings of shock...it was just that his avoidance was going on longer than I had thought and with more of a vengeance than I thought he would be able to muster. Since he loves me. And it hurt more now that I liked him. _More _than liked him. "I'm going to go to the meeting. I'll be back to get you around 4:00...if you can get some sleep-"

"I know, 'do'. Don't worry." I sighed, trying to get out of my own head for long enough to finish the conversation. "I want to remember you as much as you want me too." He shook his head grimly, suddenly looking very childlike and dejected in what looked like a larger atmosphere.

"No. You don't." With that, Jacob left, not showering and only grabbing a pair of jeans on the way out. I closed my eyes to fight the tears that jumped to them. Then, defiantly, I kept them that way as I smothered myself within his musty pillow.

I had woken up again. It was a scary dream...one with big monsters that were white with black eyes, cold with hate. _I'd _never hated someone that bad! I hoped that they didn't hate me...that they weren't going to come after me 'cause I saw them. Because I screamed when they bit...it just _hurt..._

"Francine?" I know that voice! I do. And I _love _that voice. Jake walked in all big and strong and smiley...or he did once he saw me. I always made him smile. I asked him what was so funny once and he said I wasn't funny, I just made him smile. I said he made me smile too. He seemed happy and he even smiled _more_.

"What'd you dream about?" Jacob asked as he sat next to me on the bed. He took up half of it! I tried to yank my pretty green comforter from under him - he wasn't taking my blanket. Nope. Not mine. I needed to be warm when he left. He laughed as he watched me. I must look funny again.

"Jacob...Jake...Jakey...Jay-Jay..._Mine_..." I added possessively on at the end. He smiled and looked at me expectantly.

"Yes, Francine?"

"I want to be a Lost Boy!" I giggled. I threw my big, green blanket into the air and it fell over my head. It was heavy and really warm. Not good warm like Jake warm. Warm like no-breath warm. But Jake came to save me...'cause he _always _comes to save me...and he pulled the blanket over my head to smile at me.

"Do you now? And why is that?"

"They gets cool nicknames..._that_...and-" I whispered into his ear. "_I don'ts have to get bigger_!" Jacob frowned and it made my smile fall. Uh oh. Did I say something wrong?

"Don't you want to get bigger for me, Franki?"

"No! I never want to be big and old like Daddy." I laughed and scrunched up my nose so he knew I was joking. I don't want Daddy to be mad if he found out. Or Jacob to get mad and talk to me about being nice. But I knew I was safe 'cause Jake tried to hold back a _big s_mile.

"But don't you want to be strong so you can fight bad guys?" I pretended to punch him right in the face. He pretended to be hurt. But he wasn't actually hurt...I could never hurt Jake. But he was _really _good at pretend. It was my favourite game.

"You're not a bad guy, right?" I asked like I'd heard Daddy say. Like a _big _person. Someone much bigger than me.

"I'm definitely not a bad guy." He smiled. "I'm a good guy. I'm here to protect you, little one." I giggled. He was the only one who could call me that cause I _was _a big girl...but I'd never be big like him. Jake was _huge. _Like 800 000 000 000 pounds, huge!

"Can I p'ease stay little?" I gave my puppy dog eyes. I was good at those. Jake sighed big and I smiled knowing I won.

"You can do whatever you want to."

"Do you wants me to get bigger?" I asked with a smile, looking down at my legs. They weren't very big. They weren't even as long as Jacobs arms! _Half _of his arms!

"Yeah, I do. When you get bigger I have a present for you." I gasped. His eyes were all bright like he was smiling but _not _smiling. I put my hands on his shoulders to make him look right at me.

"A present! For me? What is it?" He laughed.

"It's a surprise present."

"A surprise?" I tried to think about it, it could have been anything. Jake liked to give me random presents, or chocolate when Mommy wasn't looking, but I didn't know. "What is it?" I asked again. He shook his head with a laugh.

"You know that curiosity killed the cat." I rolled my eyes big, like Leah taught me, before I smiled even bigger than him.

"But-but I'm not a kitty. I'm a puppy! A _big _puppy, like you! _Awooo_!" He laughed and started tickling me. Oh no! He was a good tickler! I tried to get him off and I screamed and laughed and pushed and pleaded but he wouldn't stop.

"You have to be older to get the present." He said strongly. No arguing with that voice. I'd heard it before...Daddy explained it once. No arguing with Alpha. Daddy said I had a big booming alpha voice too. Just means I'll be big and scary! Grr! But Jake wasn't scared cause he tickled me _more._

"But w-what i-i-i-is it?" I giggled cause he still hadn't stopped.

"You have to be older, Franki." He stopped tickling so I could listen. "You have to be older and then I will give you anything you want."

"You'd do that _now._" I snorted. Jake was funny. I knew that I'd get whatever I wanted from him, but Mommy and Daddy got mad when he did it. So I always went to him. Cause he never tells me no.

"I guess I do, don't I?" He chuckled, ruffling my hair. It was already messy cause I had been sleeping. Oh well. I liked my hair that way. "I think you've been little a little too long, don't you?"

"Years and years and years!" I said loudly. He shushed me. I sighed and looked at him with big eyes. "Okay, Cake. I'll get bigger for you."

"'Cake'?" He asked with a frown. "Why 'Cake'?"

"Cause it's like Jake, but different! Like the Lost Boys!" Peter Pan was my favourite. But I bet I'm more tough than him. Captain Hook would be afraid of girls if _I _were around! "Give me a nickname."

"How about...Puppy?" He asked. I scrunched my nose. There were too many of the doggies to just be 'puppy', he changed it, "Pup?"

"No! _Different_."

"Cub?" I was quiet. Cub? What kind of animals had cubs? Did dogs have pups _and _cubs? Lions had cubs. I gasped. _The Lion King has cubs_!

"Cub_s_!" I corrected. "Cubs. Cubs, Cubs, Cubs, Simba, Nala..._Me!_" I giggled more like he were tickling me but he wasn't. I liked it. "I'm a baby but I'll get big and strong like you someday!"

"It'll just be you and me, Cubs." He said with a kiss to my forehead. I looked up at him making my eyes big.

"Forever?" I asked. That was a long time and Cake was the only one I could imagine being there for a whole _ever_.

"Is that how long you want me around for Franki?" He asked, his voice real low and serious. He almost looked scared. I hugged him, I didn't like seeing Jake scared. Sometimes I had to keep Jake happy just as much as he had to keep me happy.

"I want you around more than forever. I want you around forever and ever and ever, Cake!" He chuckled, and kissed my messy hair. I hope it doesn't smell.

"Good answer, Cubs. And since _you _said it, it must be so!" I giggled and screeched as he lifted me over his shoulder and paraded me through the house, announcing that his princess had made him her prince.

Jake made a good prince charming.

**As I said short but sweet and my style was like that to emmulate the childish thought. What are all these pointing to, because I can assure you, I'm not just writing random memories. They each have a purpose! So think about it :) I hope you enjoyed, please review!**

**- Egypt**


	11. Chapter 11

**So I took forever to update this one, I know! This was such a hard chater to write, I'd write a few lines of dialogue and get mad with it, write it again then not knwo where to go from that, I would just know I had to keep what I had. So, I added in an extra little something to make up for the lost time in posting...I hope you appreciate it.**

**Thank you so much for sticking through this with me and I would love to send a shout out to my loyal reviewers **_kikikiki_**, **_Angel of the Night Watchers_**, **_EclipseLover97_**, **_bookwormez527_**, **_princesaangelbebe_**, **_lyokoisreal94 _**and **_Salem1991_**. Thank you for sticking through with me guys. I'm sorry this isn't moving as quickly as **_Sickening _**is. It comes as a bit of a shock, but I guess that is a good thing because it means more updates for this!**

**Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

"Ready?"

"Not at all. Let's go anyway."

"We can wait out here a few minutes if you need it."

I took a deep breath, considering the option but knowing that nothing good would come from it. I thrashed out my hands anxiously and shook my head. "No, no, no. If we wait, I'm not going to be able to do it. Bite the bullet. I need to just bite the bullet and hope to Hell that I survive."

"I'd never let a bullet near you." He gushed with an impish grin. I rolled my eyes. "I'm kidding."

He smiled at me and slowly put his hand on the door handle to the quaint little house waiting for me to give the go. I gave him a glare for his lack of manners and knocked. He knew I wasn't comfortable barging into Sam's house. Not when so many cars were parked out front. I had tried not to count them to suppress more nerves, but I had quickly scanned eight. Not cool. So not cool that I could feel my face flushing nervously to be nearly as warm as Jake's.

I'm go'nna die.

Allen opened the door. He was as he normally was, muscle shirt and shorts. He smirked at me. "You're green. You're _actually _green."

Surprising, I could have sworn I would have been red.

"Piss off, Apeman. How crowded is it?"

"Well, your head's so big that you're going to be cramming us against the walls, so clearly one too many."

I rolled my eyes. "You're going to get punched in the face."

"I'd _love _to see you try. Doing it with your injured hand, there?" He nodded towards my left hand. It was still bandaged from the incident a week ago when I had sliced open my hand with a butchers knife. I was sure it would come up in conversation and had been coaching myself as to how to make it into more of a joke than an embarrassing story.

"Move dick or I'll humiliate you by whoopin' your ass when I'm crippled." Both he and Jake laughed but he moved aside for us anyway, opening the door a little wider so that we could walk in.

I tried not to blanch - the place _was _packed.

I could see Sam, Embry, Quil, Jared, Seth, and Allen all in the front. There were some women, too. All beautiful and Native-American, like me, but with longer, silkier hair. Other than Leah, they all had long hair. There were four that I didn't know.

One was around my age, the others were maybe a decade or more older than me. Then there were two older men, much older than Sam. Both talking to one another, one was the only white man here, he donned a graying moustache and a coffee as well as a police badge. The other was in a wheelchair, but nevertheless had an air of power around him that instantly made me want to run away; it was weird, I wasn't normally intimidated. I just wasn't ready to meet all these people.

"You alright?" Jacob asked me, noticing how I curled back from the party and into him.

"Mhm." I hummed, not sure I could form any words that weren't the more colourful curses.

Besides the embarrassing fact that I didn't remember this supposed 'family', I was severely overdressed. I had worn a long sleeve shirt and mistakenly even worn full blue jeans. No one here was that formal, one of the girls did wear a skirt, but that was the extent. I looked like a tool.

The old man in the wheelchair came up to me. I tried to place his age, it was difficult. I'd have to guess he was in his sixties. Wisdom graced his features by way of deep set wrinkles and a weakening body, but within his coal coloured eyes, he was lively as a cheerleader on ecstasy. Those eyes looked familiar.

"Hello, Francine. I'm Billy, Jacob's father."

"Ah," was all I managed, understanding now why my eyes had been so drawn to him and shooting a look to Jake. He was conveniently looking away towards the door we had come through and rubbing his neck. Jerk.

"It's good to see you out and about. I'm hoping you're feeling well?"

"I'm getting much more sleep than ever before, I'd bet." I smiled. He smiled too, it was a nice smile, one that made me far less intimidated of his authoritative aura.

"Jacob?" Jake was looking back at his father before the second syllable was out. I compared the two as they looked towards each other. _Definitely father and son. _I would have been able to tell were I not told and I saw them like this. The resemblance was uncanny and I felt like I could now gage what Jake would look like when he got older. "Can you take Franki around and help her with names?"

"Sure, sure." Jacob smiled, looking at me and holding out his hand. I revelled in the familiar rush that I got when our hands linked together and tried to ignore the burning crawling up my throat as he took me to the closest person.

She was a girl, maybe 19 now that I got close. She was probably the youngest here. She had bright, fire engine red streaks in the front of her straight, black hair and mocha coloured eyes. She was a pretty girl, if almost _too _artsy.

"Franki, this is Shelby. Shelby, Franki." Shelby held out a hand seriously decked out in rainbow jelly bracelets. I shook it with a smirk, she was a strong little bugger.

"Hey, sorry to hear about what happened. We weren't really that close or anything, but it still sucks. I'm Brady's...girlfriend." Her voice was higher than I expected it to be, and a little more airy. I tried to keep the shock from my face.

"Oh, cool. Cute kid."

"Isn't he, though?" She smiled dreamily. I raised my eyebrows, that was not the behaviour I expected from that kind of girl. I guess she was a good lesson that I shouldn't rely on labels to determine personality. Or romance.

"Come on, dinner will be ready soon and there are a few more people to meet." Jacob pulled me away from Shelby who waved a bit before turning around to talk to Seth. Just as we were getting there, Collin and Brady got up and started heading towards the door, shoving each other on the way.

"Well you know those brats," he pointed toward Collin and Brady, the later of which gave him the finger as they were on their way out. They were sure to give me a wave before the door closed. "And Embry, obviously. Guess you know all the guys here, oh - 'cept this good fellow."

Jake walked me back towards the way we came, from near Billy. The older, white man stood there looking at me a little crookedly.

"Hey there, Francine."

"Uh - hello," I greeted lamely. Jake smiled.

"Franki, this is Charlie. Friend of the family for years." I smiled a little bit more brightly, names could really make people look less like Monsters that hid under the bed.

"Nice to meet you, sir."

"Oh, kiddo, I've known you since you were in diapers. Really, you don't have to go calling me 'sir'." I nodded.

"Sorry, Charlie."

"That's better." He took another drink of his beer, but somehow could still smile at me with his eyes. He had very subtle eyes in the way that they were so level. I let myself be pulled away with another wave.

"Alright, this girl over here, this is Kim, Jared's girl." Jared's girl, Kim, wasn't necessarily stunning. She looked half a decade under middle aged and I could see a few gray strands in the depths of her coarse, black hair.

"Hello, Cubs. Nice to remeet you."

"Nice to remeet you too." I could automatically tell that Kim was shy. It was as obvious as the differences between the sun and the moon. Basically, after that greeting, the conversation was over. I nodded loosely, grateful when Jake finally pulled on my arm again.

"Alright, this girl over here, such a little pain in the ass-"

"Black, you're going to get hit with a stun gun." The girl who spoke was in her mid-twenties, I would assume. She was willowy, but with her hair in a braid and her clothes were much higher fashion than the simplicities of everyone elses outfits. I could tell this girl was used to being babied. I was also beginning to understand what being babied felt like.

"I like her." I smirked, which made Jacob roll his eyes while he indicated to her with an outstretched hand.

"This is Claire."

"Quil's my fiancee." I raised my eyebrows as it clicked.

"I've heard of you! Wow. You're way too good for him."

She laughed. "That's pretty much a given. I'm his little princess though, he's kind of like my prince. I heard you saying that once or twice about Jake w-"

"Alright, alright," Jake said quickly. "Calm yourself. Don't overload her. Will you go get the Kitchen Staff for me?"

She nodded. "On it." And like that, she was bouncing into the kitchen and was gone.

"They'll just be a minute. Emily feeds the whole group. She's an amazing cook." I nodded, not needing any more convincing to believe him. From the smells I could pick up in the kitchen, I could tell that I was in for a well-cooked meal.

"What'd you think of my Dad?" He looked over to me, trying to keep his face indifferent, I smiled at him.

"He's nice. Wait - that sounded really generic. He's really...strong. Mentally. He's just wise. It pulses off him." Jacob smiled at me, his eyes glowing with pride.

"Yeah, that's my Dad. He's a good man."

"I can totally tell. You look just like him - but the age I'm allowed to find appealing."

He raised his eyebrows. "You wouldn't like me if I was old?"

I met his expression. "Sorry, but said I like you now?"

He smiled.

I smiled.

We awkwardly smiled at each other for a long time.

Just as I was about to get ready to say something, instead of standing there like an idiot, three women came in with Claire. These women were older than me. One of them looked a lot like Leah and something told me that this was Sue, her mother that she often talked about. She had a short, severe haircut, much like her daughter and she had intense eyes that seemed to see through any mask you were wearing - which would be a problem for me in the future, I was sure.

The other was also Native-American - poor Charlie who stuck out like a sore thumb - and very thin. Possibly in her early 30's. She wore a skirt that looked very business appropriate, which made me feel less self conscious about the way I looked. She had large, chocolaty eyes behind her glasses and her hair was in a neat, high ponytail. She looked out of place because she looked so much more rigid then everyone else in the house. The sad part is that she could obviously see it too and she felt nearly as awkward as I did.

The third was about the same age, but to be honest it was hard to tell because of the ghastly scars on the left side of her face that started near her drooping eye and travelled down her cheek to her mouth. Otherwise, she was stunning, her face just beginning to wrinkle - probably with the stress of feeding these boys - and she was teary eyed when she saw me.

"Franki," Jacob squeezed my hand. I don't even remember when he had grabbed it, but he was sure to smile at me. "This is Maggie," he pointed to the business-savvy woman in front of me and I smiled to her slightly, she gave me a pinched one in return.

"Nice to...see you? Re-meet you? I don't really know what this would be." I laughed awkwardly. She just nodded lowly and averted her eyes. Great. That built up a lot of confidence in me, that's for sure.

"This is Sue Clearwater - she's Leah and Seth's Mom." The woman with the severe haircut and eyes stuck out her hand for me to shake, which I did immediately. She had a nice, firm handshake like mine and Shelby's. I smiled genuinely.

"Leah talks about you often." I nodded to her. She let out a small smile.

"Yes, she spends a fair amount of time at home." She responded, but somehow, I didn't believe what she said.

"And this here is Emily, Sam's wife."

Oh.

_Oh_!

That made a lot of sense - why Sam never stopped talking about her and everything that he could consider so beautiful. How she could keep living her life the way she did and feed these boys and be nothing more than an obviously and vibrantly happy woman. I could remember the conversation how many mornings ago when Jacob had gone into work early so Sam had stayed behind. He doted on Emily - he was completely in love with her. I remember feeling jealous. Hell, I think I still did. How couldn't I? With them, you could tell it was one of those effortless things that storybook characters end up killing for.

And now to see that she was so...well, _marred_, it just made it that much more beautiful. Not just her. But what they had. That they could still get past it, that it wasn't even something that was mentioned after everyone had talked to me about her, after everything I'd always heard...well, not only did it means that she owed the scars as if they were a fashion accessory, it meant that she was beautiful enough on the inside to wear them away. As if they weren't really there at all. If I could have gone green, or burst into tears, or gone slack-jawed with awe - I probably would have.

The pretty, scarred lady was near tears as she pulled me into a hug.

"It's wonderful to see you're okay, Franki." She whispered as she hugged me. I felt awkward. She was many inches shorter than me and I found bending down into a hug that I wasn't really returning, a strange feeling.

"Thanks, Emily." I whispered, glad that I could pull back from her. It was sweet of her and I don't regret giving into her kindness, but I felt awkward enough. And I hated the damn pity. I knew I was worse for wear, doesn't mean that I need to hear it every five seconds. I assure you, _that _is something I haven't forgotten.

Jacob leaned down to me. "You were pretty close with Em, when she's done dinner you should help her clean up."

"You just want to get out of cleaning up, don't you?" I accused. He grinned.

"Here, dinner's almost ready. Why don't you sit down?" Emily suggested, I tried to keep my face lit with a polite smile, but inside I was writhing. Would everyone be babying me like she and Jacob were? I just wanted to sit and subtly do my damn prying. It wasn't that difficult.

"Thanks." She pulled the seat out and I sat, Jacob was quick to sit on my right. People filed in quickly when they saw we were getting ready to chow down.

I immediately noticed that no one would sit beside me.

It hurt, it was an immediate sting - my memory loss isn't fucking contagious, I wanted to scream, but I didn't. Then they wouldn't answer my questions. And if I came all this fucking way, I was going to get my answers.

Sam sat at the head of the table, a seat in between he and I which made me think that since Emily got the last draw, she would be forced to sit beside me. Poor girl. I'll try not to take my wrath out on her too much. To Sam's left hand side sat Quil and Claire, Shelby, Embry, Leah, Sue, then Charlie with Billy at the opposite end of the table. Beside him sat Allen, Jared and Kim, Seth, Maggie, and Jacob and I.

I took a moment, counting the people and seeing the number and I found myself sighing with disappointment in how predictable it was...Where was Daniel?

_Not here_, I answered silently. Of course he's not here while I am.

"So Franki, remember seeing any scary movies lately?" Allen asked from beside Billy. I rolled my eyes at his ethical question.

"Honestly, kid, you're lucky that I find you amusing or I'd have killed you by now."

"_Kid_?" He repeated with a snort. "I'm three months older than you."

Not that I would have remembered that..."I saw this one good movie where this girl beats up this guy who's pissing her off. See it?"

He raised an eyebrow. I smiled wickedly.

"Well, it's not that surprising. In the end, he cries." Everyone laughed, which made the atmosphere easily soak up the positivity of it.

Dinner was great, five Roast Beefs were spread along the table and, as I should have guessed, all of them were devoured. I smiled and even took a bite of the second helping I had gotten at the same time as my first - if I had eaten in five minutes, it wouldn't have gotten me to that second helping in time.

"So Franki, what do you do during the days?" Charlie asked to make conversation when our two plates were nearly empty.

"Oh, I usually try to get as much sleep as possible. I remember things when I sleep." I explained. He raised his eyebrows in interest, but his eyes showed no surprise. "The memories have been a little...weird, lately."

Everyone froze. I looked at them all in worry, did they not want to hear them or something? "What?"

Allen recovered first. "It's cause of your head is such a weird shape. Brings on weird thoughts. Why, what do you mean?"

"Oh, I remember having nightmares as a kid...or, kinda recently. Sometimes the nightmares seem like real nightmares and then when I remember waking up from them, it seems so fu-" I thought better of it, with my 'boyfriend's' father around, "-so real, too. I'm totally in the mind set of whoever I was then." I smiled. "Dreaming's the best."

"Anything unpleasant?" Emily asked with those empathetic eyes. I avoided them.

"Not really. Just some nightmares. They aren't scary when I wake up and realize that I hadn't actually woken up as a six year old or anything."

"You have the mind of a six year old in your dreams?" Allen smiles. "It would explain the knife thing."

"Knife thing?" Emily repeated. I held my hand up.

"_Lumierre _in Beauty and the Beast has nothing on my sneezes." Everyone laughed again and I was glad that I had successfully dodged the more awkward part I had expected of the conversation. But at the same time, I didn't know what the conversation was supposed to include. I didn't know what to expect from such a large group of friends...were they my friends?

Throughout the meal, I noticed how each of them looked at me: they were all trying very hard not to wince or look to sad, but it seemed like they couldn't look away. Almost like I was a caged animal at the zoo. It was as if they were trying to wait and see if I would remember something right there in front of them - if only it were that simple.

Billy looked really sad, though he never let the smile leave his face. It was just something I noticed, kind of like Emily's eyes which were much the same. Just...sparkless. And I new it was because of me. Fuck, people. I'm forgetful, not blind! Of course, I didn't say that either. I kept on with the night as if I didn't notice anything - I found my comfort in teasing Embry and Allen.

When the meal and desserts were almost done, at least by those of us with one stomach, I finally found the courage to ask one of the many questions on my mind.

"So, where did Brady, Collin and Daniel go off to?" I asked as nonchalantly as I could. Jacob stiffened beside me, his fork stuck in his potatoes.

"They're out working - someone had to stay out and they volunteered." Sam explained with a look toward Jacob. I raised an eyebrow.

Yeah right they 'volunteered'.

Embry must have seen the wheels in my head turning because he was quick to change the subject. "So Cubs, are you going to start your investigation?"

I blinked. "What?"

"Well," he shrugged, "I just thought you'd be peppering us with questions or something. You've been pretty quiet."

"Uh..." He was right. I was quiet. I had been planning to ask questions...

But now that I was here, in this homey environment, with these people who actually felt like family, I didn't really know what to ask them. What could I ask them that wouldn't insult them or draw attention to the fact I'm so goddamn disabled? I didn't want them to baby me, I didn't want to ruin the moment with intense conversations about how amazing I was. Or worse, tears. I don't think I could stand if any of these people started to cry. Emily looked on the brink of it before anything was even said, Jacob was stiff as ever, even Allen couldn't keep eye contact for too long.

They knew what I wanted to talk about, that's why.

They knew I wanted to know why I was on the cliff. Why Daniel was with me and why he left. Why I couldn't hear about my family. What happened between Daniel, Jacob and I. Why everyone was so attached to me. And most importantly, why my memories were so strange. Why had Jacob not aged? Why had Embry not aged? Why had Leah not aged? Now that I think about it...was there a mystery behind my La Push friends that was purposefully being withheld from me?

_What the hell are you hiding?_

That was my question. It was the only question I really wanted to ask because somehow, I just _knew _that with their answer I would remember something. Anything. Everything. But how the shit do you ask a question like that? 'Hey guys who have been completely patient with me while I barely remember how to use a fucking fork, will you explain to me why you're being so secretive about things that could be completely private like some family drama or something that you won't tell me? Just trying to get my memories back so I can get back in your business, no big deal.'

...Nope. Something told me that wouldn't go over as nicely as I had thought only a few hours ago.

I felt something warm encase my hand and looked over to Jacob, who had a small smile. He was trying to comfort me and I had to take a deep breath to fully absorb it. His dark eyes encouraged me to do whatever I felt was right, trying to tell me that he was ready and everyone else would be too. It made my chest swell and, disturbingly, almost made my eyes tear.

I looked away to the others at the table before my emotions betrayed me - stupid hormones. I hate being a girl.

"Honestly," I began, my voice echoing since the entire room was silent. "Tonight isn't the night to get all emotional. I like it here - don't want to ruin the first memory I have..._for now_." I stressed.

It was as if the entire room could breathe again. Everyone seemed to relax, move and start talking, as if nothing remotely intense had happened at all. Like the fire detector had gone off but they knew it was a drill so no one was rushing out because they knew it wasn't really happening. I was a fucking fire drill.

"Thank you," Jake leaned in to whisper to me. I furrowed my eyebrows at him.

"Why are you thanking me?"

"They just want to spend time with you - they're afraid to upset you."

"Why would they upset me?" I asked testily. "I _want _to know."

"Because..." he shifted nervously. "Some things just aren't ready to be said. Until you remember...it's just...pointless."

"Pointless." I repeated dryly as I glared at him.

"That's not what-"

"No, you're right. My memories are completely pointless." My memories of _you, _I wanted to go on. My memories of my life. Of my childhood. Of my family. Of all these people here, they are completely pointless. Yes, you're absolutely right. Pointless. I hid my anger by turning around bitterly in my seat and pulling my hand out of his, I heard him let out a hiss of breath as if I had burnt him.

"Hey Franki, have you remembered that time you, Dan, and I literally ran out of school when we were being chased by the principal?" Allen laughed over the noise of other conversations, but the subject quickly changed to people talking about what 'troublemakers' we were. I smiled at him.

"No I haven't."

"Alright, it's story time." He settled himself in to tell what looked like it would be a good story, but I couldn't hold back my resentment as I looked back at Jacob, whose eyes were pleading with me to understand that I had misinterpreted him.

"At least _someone _tells me things."

With that, I ignored him and I listened to a story about me.

_Apparently _when we were in Grade 11, Daniel, Allen and I decided to ditch school so we could go to the beach on the first sunny day in the spring. I had been having a bad day and it was one of those 'we need to leave _now_' moments but our principal, Principal Sonders, seemed to see us as we were sneaking out of our classes and called us on the intercoms - followed us down the halls - tried to find us in the bathrooms, anything he could do to catch us until we finally ran through the forest to lose him. We _did _end up on the beach that day.

We were given a week of detention for it - which none of us attended.

That story ended up starting a slew of stories that were similar to that one - Daniel, Allen and I getting into trouble and if we couldn't just ignore the trouble, the other people who seemed to all be in this room usually helped us out. It seemed that everyone here was more than just connected, it was as if this really was just a giant family.

You could barely even tell that Jake was the boss, Sam was pretty good at taking over any situation. Which seemed to happen often as Jake had basically gone into a catatonic state of disappointment.

I felt guilty pretty quickly, which was saying something for me. I guess not really when it came to him - but either way, I felt like shit. It got to the point that it hurt me almost as much as he seemed to be hurting just to look at him when he was so upset. I tried to distract myself by delving back into the stories that people were retelling about my adolescence:

Allen and I pulling pranks on Daniel, who was always the first to fall asleep; Daniel and I calling in for Allen, pretending to be his parents, when we got in trouble - Allen hinted he may have done the same for me; Allen and Daniel always babying me and keeping boys at a far distance; Me beating up boys and having them tear me off of them...

All in all, it seemed like we were an invincible trio.

But as these stories were being told, I couldn't help but look around for the key member of them who probably wasn't even allowed in the house. Had it been me that ruined it all? Was it my fault that he wasn't here because I had fallen for Daniel and then, somewhere along the line broken his heart so that I could be with Jacob?

Was it bad that as much as I yearned for a loyal friendship like that, I didn't regret something I didn't even remember?

By the time we were getting ready to leave, I was pretty sure I had more questions than when I had come - only these were all based around two particular boys and the mystery that surrounded their hatred for each other...and their love for me.

Honestly, I felt so narcissistic just thinking about it all. I mean, I wasn't that special. Maybe they found my potty mouth alluring, or maybe they liked that I seemed to be 'one of the guys', maybe they even liked that I seemed to get myself in and out of trouble with as much ease as someone gets into and out of bed.

I was a fuck up who fucked up some good people.

"Please don't be a stranger, Francine." Emily smiled, kissing both my cheeks in old fashioned, European style. "You're welcome here at any time or for anything - especially if this one gives you trouble."

By this one, she probably meant Jacob, but as he was still out for the count with his rather depressing state, she just gave a general look at the boys around her. I got the message.

"I will. Thank you so much Emily for doing all this, I really didn't expect something so kind." She seemed almost hurt by the words and pulled me into a hug.

"Don't be silly, you're family!" She looked at Jacob and bent closer towards my ear. "Please be gentle with him, he's so in love with you and he's struggling so hard to keep himself in line."

"He shouldn't keep things from me if he's so in love with me." I stubbornly whispered back to her. She pulled back, glancing at him from the corner of her drooping eye once before glancing back to me.

"It's not his choice, sadly. He's the one fighting to tell you everything - the orders are coming from above."

"Orders coming from above?" I repeated looking at Jake, who was clearly the head of the group, who was clearly the strongest most independant man I had ever known. "Who's above Jake?"

"Let's go, Franki." I almost growled in frustration at Jacob's perfect timing.

Jake led me away from the house, with lots of shouts and waves from everyone that was left over. I smiled back at them, waving and shouting my goodbyes. Jake nobly opened the car door for me and I slid into the seat with a wasted smile since he wasn't looking at me. He closed the door a little more strongly than he normally would have and I winced, knowing that he was not going to put this behind us during the car ride home.

He slid into his seat, closed the door, and started the car in one swift movement and I was surprised by the sound of his car roaring to life. I watched him from the corner of my eye as he drove, determinedly glaring only at the road - no radio, no words, no contact. He was far away from me right now.

I expected to fall asleep alone tonight while he was out running. Again. Which didn't really feel fair. I felt raw from everything I had just learned - my relationship with Allen and Daniel, the fact everyone seemed to agree that Daniel was the outsider, that Jake was taking orders from someone above him. That Jake may _want _me to know - but for some reason that is beyond me - he wouldn't break the rules.

And with that fuel, I opened my big, fat mouth.

"You can be a dick, did you know that?"

When I saw his shoulders tighten, I knew I should have thought more before talking and that virtually anything, _anything at all_, would have been a better start to a conversation than what I had just said.

"Can I?" He asked lowly.

"You can be, yeah." I repeated, trying to keep my defiance. "Everyone was telling me stories, telling me facts, talking to me as if I were the same friend they've known for years and you didn't feel happy for me, you didn't participate, you just sat there like a statue staring off into Lala Land and ignoring the entire thing."

"That's what you think I was doing?" He asked, sounding angrier with each word. "Ignoring you?"

"You _were _ignoring me!" I hissed. "I was trying so hard to make it up to you, smile, something. I felt like shit at my own fucking party because you had be so High School and go through some sort of hormonal angst!"

"I was ignoring you," he repeated again, as if he were caught on a loop. I guess, for some reason, he didn't believe that it was possible. "You think that I ignore you."

"You do ignore me! You get pissed off and instead of talking to me you go on walks for hours at a time, you don't listen to me, you don't tell me things - you just wait around for the doctor to give you a diagnosis and hope that I'll figure shit out on my own." I glared at him and finally, his eyes turned to mine. There was a flame in them, a fire of something that I couldn't identify, which only made me hope that my words were starting to get through to him a little more deeply than they had in the past. "Well I _won't_. I need help_._ I thought that you were the one who _wanted _the job."

"You think I _wanted _this?"

There was a long pause where I didn't know what to think. My stomach clenched painfully and my breath seemed to become uneven with the pain that spread through my body at his statement. He was looking at me solidly now as his lead foot sped down the street towards our house. At this speed, we would be there in moments, which I was happy about. I was happy that he wouldn't get to see me cry, that I wouldn't have to see him storm away in anger.

He didn't want to deal with me. He didn't really want me around at all.

"So you don't?" I whispered, the realization being said aloud hurt. "You're only here because you feel you have to be. Because you loved me. Not because you actually want to help me."

"Franki, _no_-" he looked aghast as he began to argue but I shook my head.

"Jacob, _yes._" I argued. "I get it now. You don't want me to learn things because - because you feel like you've already lost me. Because then you'll be stuck with me. Right now...like this, you can leave whenever you want, do whatever you want, spend whatever time you want doing whatever it is you want to do - you don't think you're as...as necessary." I felt my resolve to argue beginning to crumble as the pain of the statement hit home. Hard.

"Franki, that's not what I meant at all." He moved his hand towards me and I leaned back and away, looking out the side window so that I wouldn't fall for his intense eyes and so that he wouldn't have to see that I was about to cry.

"Sure it is. You didn't want this. You didn't want to play babysitter - I get it." I assured, trying to find the peace as I saw Stella trotting around, swinging her dark mane as if she were hurting as well. It was nice to feel like someone understood my pain. "You don't _have _to stay around, Jacob. I honestly just thought that you wanted to. I never expected you to stay this long out of...of dedication - if you want to go, go. I won't hold it against you if I do get my memories back."

"Francine, stop it. I'm not going anywhere."

He parked the car outside the house and I was quick to hop out of it. Sure, maybe he didn't want me around him, but he wasn't kicking me out of the only place I knew to be home. There were lines that had to be drawn and mine circled this property. I could hear him slam his own door, muttering curses as he jogged to catch up with me, catching my arm while I tried to get the front door unlocked.

"Francine," he said strongly to get my attention. I let him turn me around, just because I loved how gentle his grip on me was and how strong his voice sounded, I loved how when he turned me around all I could see was his eyes smouldering on mine. "I'm not leaving you. I would never leave you. I will never leave you. I never want to leave you."

"You're lying."

"Never." He whispered, wrapping his arms around me and rocking me gently back and fourth. I took a moment to breathe him in, to absorb his warmth and the comfort that always rolled off of him in waves before I pushed away from him.

"No. I'm giving you this chance to go away. Then everything's solved."

He looked at me as if I were insane. "What would that solve, besides torturing me?"

"Torturing you," I snorted. "Right. Because taking care of the disabled, bitchy girl is really keeping you sane." I muttered sarcastically. "Don't be stupid."

"I'm being honest. You don't understand how...how I _need _you, Franki."

"But I don't want to _need _you!"

He visibly recoiled and shuffled backward, as if I had just stabbed him through the chest with my words. "...What?"

"I don't want to need you around and have you around just because you think that things will get better - what if they don't? I don't want you to be hanging around because you're just waiting for me to remember. We both have better things to do with our time."

"...Why are you saying this? Did you dream this?"

It was my turn to look hurt and confused. "What are you talking about?"

"This...this is just like..." He shook his head as if he were shaking out something that was eating at his skull. "Just stop it, okay? You don't understand that I'm never going to leave you. I'm never going to let you go. Never. Whether you get your memory back or not. Whether you become everything you once hated - I don't care. You're still Franki. My Franki."

"I'm giving you a chance to run and stop pretending, Jake." I muttered darkly, trying to make myself as numb as possible to prepare myself for to see him walking away from me. I tried to steel myself, to hurt myself with my own words so that his actions would not be so painful.

It was useless.

"Pretending?" He moaned as if I had again hurt him. "Do you really not get it at all? You think I hate taking care of you, that I ignore you, that everything I feel is fake...do you really not understand what I'm trying to do?"

"No!" I groaned back, tears now beginning to fall as I felt myself start to fall apart. "No I don't understand at all! I don't understand how keeping things from me and walking away from me are helping me - it doesn't make sense. I know that you're hiding something from me, but I don't understand _why._"

He placed his hands firmly on my shoulders, looking into my eyes with that intensity that I didn't understand.

"You want to know what I've been hiding, Franki?" His voice was low and dark and husky and it threw me off. I looked at him nervously, not understanding what his tone would suggest.

"Of c-"

But before I could finish, he had sped forward and crashed his lips against mine. Feverent - that was the only way to describe the kiss. His lips were even warmer than his skin, his one hand that was snaking through my hair was insistant and his other hand that held me immobile in his arms by the small of my back was strong.

There wasn't even a moment before I responded, there wasn't a moment of shock or awkwardness or fear, there was instant connection. Instant desire - the desire I had felt for weeks, that familiar need that had been crawling in the pit of my stomach.

His lips matched the rhythm of mine effortlessly, his hands knew just how I wanted to be held and my hands seemed to know exactly how he wanted to be touched. How I cradled his face, gripped his hair, gripped his neck and pulled him closer to me. I shoved my body against his, trying to have his skin touch as much of mine as possible, the urge to do more overpowering me to the point where I had to pull mysef away.

I turned my back on him to catch my breath - he was so warm that it felt like we were sharing air when I was this close and the cool night air did well for clearing my head of the lust that was crippling my thought process. My heart was dancing with the intensity of that wonderful not-so-first kiss, my skin was radiating heat from how it had been enveloped by his...

It was the perfect first kiss.

"Franki?" Jake asked hesitantly, worried that I was mad with him. His voice was so low, so husky, so perfect that when I turned around and saw his caring, dark eyes, I was surprised that it had been possible to question his feelings for me. That I could even suggest that I didn't want him, need him, crave him to be around me. He took a hesitant step towards me, trying to find the breath to apologize. "Franki..."

But before he could phrase his thoughts, my lips crashed onto his as they began to explain mine.

* * *

**I added in that kiss and put so much detaill into it just because I felt bad, hopefully it works with the plot of next chapter. I'm sure I can work it in. **

**So, what did you think? **

**Any thoughts about why everyone is hiding the Werewolfness from her, or do you think there has to be a reason? And what on earth was Jacob talking about when he asked if she had already dreamed something that she obviously had not? Hmmm...Review and let me know what you think!**

**-Egypt**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello everyone! Sorry for taking so long to update this one. I'm going to start getting these out faster, with the exception of the time during my vacation in early February, where I will try to give you an update of each story before I go :)**

**I have a few very important things I want to say before I let you read the chapter and give my thank you's - so, please read these carefully:**

**1.**** All my Thank You's for reviews will now be at the bottom of the page, where I will thank each individual reviewer personally instead of just listing them. For an example, you can look at the bottom of this chapter :)**

**2.**** I was wondering if anyone would like to be my Beta? This means that I get to give you the chapters first to go over them and make sure I haven't made any stupid mistakes or that it doesn't sound too cheesy...both of which my first story is admittedly full of. **

**This also sadly can include some spell checking and grammar correction, no matter how meticulous I can be, sometimes I slip up - but I'll make sure to do it first so that you don't have the majority of the work. I'd just like to make sure that my little mistakes are caught. In return for this work, you get the chapters first and any important information or plot twists will probably be told to you earlier so that you can edit thoroughly, all it requires is a Private Message :) So for all those who are impatient for answers, this is for you!**

**3.**** I have a poll on my Profile, if you could all take a few moments to vote for it, I would love and thank you forever! It takes twenty seconds and helps me know some answers because believe it or not, both of these stories are almost half way through - after this chapter, this story will be around the half way point. As is **_Sickening_**. So I need to get a start on new stories - I have three in mind. Only one of which is Twilight. I am also debating a Twilight/Harry Potter cross over and a **_Vampire Diaries_** story. I have a disturbing, new found love for the character of Damon Salvatore - book and television versions. I even contemplated a Twilight/Vampire Diaries cross over. I just want to add some new characters and some familiar drama: I **_**did **_**start out as a Harry Potter writer. Tell me what you guys think :)**

**4.**** I seem to be receiving fewer and fewer reviews, which is really depressing. Don't get me wrong I am **_ridiculously _**thankful for the reviews I do get - you guys are amazing. But I do like knowing what I'm doing wrong. The longer and more in-depth the review, the more I have to go on. Just a little food for thought.**

**Anyway, I will stop blathering on about my own wants. Keep in mind that this chapter is about the half way point. Things are about to get REALLY crazy with this chapter, which is short but sweet; sweet being action-packed, answer-filled, and a complete mind-screw...**

**Enjoy!**

****

**

* * *

**

"I think we need to have a serious conversation." I began lowly, my voice was all but cracking with anxiety. This wasn't a conversation that I wanted to have, but more importantly it was one I wish I didn't need to. My entire body was tingling with worry, but Jake seemed completely unaware of it as he looked up from his mound of breakfast to smile at me.

"Serious conversation, huh?" His mouth was full when he asked and though normally I probably would have laughed or mocked him, but today was a day I just shook my head.

"Very serious."

Jake clearly didn't understand _how _serious I was trying to be, or else he wouldn't be smiling at me so wolfishly. He put down his food - his version of seriousness - to give me his full attention.

"Alright, shoot."

"Okay..." I whispered, feeling awkward as I stood around before I fell into a seat in front of him. Maybe if I started it off more smoothly he wouldn't feel as awkward as I already did. I didn't want him to feel awkward about it, I just wanted the problem to be dealt with. "I want to talk to you about last night."

His face dropped slightly as picked up his spoon to turn back to his cereal. "Mm? What about it?"

"Well, I think we should talk about it..." I started slowly.

His face fell even more, his lips pulled down at the sides. "Yeah, I got that."

"Fuck," I whispered, taking a deep breath as I played with my hands. "Well, I think I should start off with saying that I will not be doing itanymore."

His eyebrows raised, he clearly hadn't been expecting that answer. He put down his spoon again, getting ready for whatever argument we were about to have. "Oh, really?"

"Really, really. I am so sick of this...this routine. I want-" but I stopped, feeling my face heat up as I crossed my arms over my chest. I leaned back in my seat, trying to look more relaxed, but I knew I couldn't pull it off. This was nothing he hadn't heard before, but it was still to the point that it was an uncomfortable subject, especially to approach it so head on.

"I'm willing to give you anything you want, Franki. Name it." My eyes flickered up to him to see how resolved he was with that decision - he seemed pretty genuine. But that didn't mean that he was even close to wanting to go along with it.

"Jake...I want a baby."

His eyes widened and he noticeably pulled away from me, which I won't deny hurt bad. But it didn't matter, I knew this conversation would be no walk in the park - he'd fought against it hard enough so far. Currently, he looked like a fish out of water as his mouth opened and closed dramatically. Finally, he was able to close his mouth but it was so he could shake his head. "No. Not yet."

"What the fuck, Jake?" I exploded, having known that something like this would be his first response. "What are you talking about? 'Not now'," I scoffed, "believe it or not now is the best time!"

"It's not like we're short on it," Jacob countered quickly. "I just don't think that y-_we _are ready for that yet. I don't want to get our hopes up and have it happen where-"

My mouth dropped the more he spoke, I knew what he was getting at and I know what that stutter was. And I was not happy. I was so fucking unhappy, in fact, that I was pretty sure I would rip Jacob Black in seven. One for each limb, his head, his torso and his...well...

"Are you-" I couldn't help but laugh darkly, just to distract from the insult of it all. "Are you saying that..._I can't do it_?"

"That's the problem," he muttered quietly, as if I couldn't hear it. But of course, I caught on to that quick.

"What's the hell does that mean?"

"There's too much going on right now, Franki." Jacob said with a sigh. "You know I'm not going to leave you alone, totally unable to protect yourself while the leeches are back-"

"The _leeches_?" I hissed, my anger spilling out of my mouth as I literally tried to shoot venom at him. "You won't let me have a baby because of the _leeches_? It's not like 11 of you mutts are enough to protect a giant whale of a woman?"

"Even pregnant you wouldn't be a whale," he corrected automatically. His voice was quiet, he clearly didn't want to argue - but now there was no stopping me. He had opened a jar of whoop ass and he could not close that shit again. "Besides. There would only be ten of us - Sam is out of commission, he's stopped phasing for Emily."

"Great role model."

"No one is going to start or stop anything!" Jacob grumbled, standing up from his chair and taking his plate to the sink, making a lot of noise as he did so. I knew it was just to give him something to do. "It's too dangerous right now, Cubs. Not with them back."

My anger was ebbing my patience away as quickly as a shark could eat a seal. It was pretty much near impossible to taste the blood left in the water at this point because nothing was left. All there was is the blind rage and the terrible feeling of rejection.

I mean, Jake loved me. I knew Jake loved me like the moon loved the night and the sun loved the beaches, I mean everyone pretty much knew it. So it had to be something else other than the aspect of danger, didn't it? I mean normally he would do anything and everything for me. He'd swim across the ocean, he'd battle the elements, monsters - half the time for shits and giggles. Hell, he'd even dare to argue with my Dad to extend my curfew or when he had upset me the night before. He was brave towards anything that I wanted.

So clearly, it had to be something else.

But what? What could possibly stir Jake away from something that I wanted? I wasn't a princess by any means, I never really asked for much besides commitment and as much time glued to his hip as I could get - but that wasn't really something that needed to be asked for anyway. So it had to be something to do with work...

It couldn't have anything to do with...

My stomach literally folded over itself and began to disappear like a rabbit into a hat. I knew what it was, but honestly? Really? Could it really be something so ironic and so damn...painful? Could it be _her_?

No...No way...

But I knew better. I swallowed the fear that was in my throat enough so that I could speak past it. "Does this...have anything to do with Bella?"

My voice was not as confident as I had hoped it would be. To be honest, I don't think I'd ever been so scared of the answer to a question in my life. My body was going into Fight or Flight mode and everyone knew that I was much more prone to fight...but not today. Today, I wanted nothing more than to run away as fast as I could...

And go punch that bitch in her pretty, pale face.

"Franki-"

"Don't 'Franki' me, I asked you a question!" I growled. He looked at me with a glower, as he stood up too. As if he could intimidate me - I don't care how tall he is. I don't care how 'boss' he is: Jacob Black was _mine _and you do not cower from things that are yours.

"Bella has _nothing _to do with this. But I should ask you the same question, shouldn't I?" His voice was dark and he spoke fast and surprisingly angrily.

My eyebrows rose. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Daniel has something to do with this decision, doesn't he?"

"Are you shitting me?" My mouth dropped. "Dan has _nothing _to do with this! How is that even possible? I just said that I wanted to have babies with _you!_"

"But it's because of what he said, wasn't it?"

My eyes widened and my fists clenched. I hated having no fucking privacy! But I tried to keep my voice calm as I took a deep breath. "How do you know about that?"

Jake rolled his eyes. "That kid can't keep anything from me. We _all _know about it."

I shook my head, annoyed with this information but knowing that it had to be true. "Okay. Fine. So, he talked to me about wanting to settle down with me. Told me that he would do it with me faster and that he could actually make time for a family that you couldn't because you're Alpha."

There was a shiver of anger that went through him before he snarled. "So this is because I'm _Alpha?_"

I rolled my eyes and made a grunt of frustration. "How many times do I have to tell you? This is because I want a baby!" I enunciated both syllables harshly so that he would get the message, but his arms were folded and he was now glaring out the window. I tried not to figure out if it was in the direction of _her _house or not.

"What are you thinking now?" I sighed.

"I'm thinking that kid is going to get beat up."

"Are you kidding me?" I hissed. I took three steps forward until I was inches away from Jake, placing my hands harshly on his face. He was surprised by how I had basically smacked my hands to his cheeks so he would be forced to look at me.

"Jake. I am in love with you. Not Dan. I chose _you_, remember?" He did not reply. "Remember?"

"Yeah, I remember," he sighed irritably. I knew like all the boys that now his anger was up he would not be ready to just leave this argument and let everything go. The thing he did not seem to understand was I had no thought to do it either.

"I'm just going to ask you straight out, because there are two options to my next move."

His eyes widened. He had heard threats like this before and he knew that they were never shallow threats. In fact, they usually were never threats at all. Instead, they were life changing courses of action, they were life altering. It was common knowledge when I gave options that that, meant I was about to do something drastic. "What are the options?"

"Nope. Not how it works; I need you to answer my question. I need to know if you ever plan to just..._stop_," my voice dropped as I looked at him with pain ringing through my voice. I'm pretty sure when he caught my eyes he actually shrivelled. "Are you ready tostop and give me a baby?"

There was a long silence as his eyes bore into mine while he thought about what I had asked of him. I didn't think that it was that difficult, but clearly we still weren't on the same page. He weighed his options, considered all his moves, watched my emotions carefully. He was watching me _very _carefully and it took me a second to get why. It took until I actually saw my eyes gloss over and my vision of him blur. He would feel terrible now, but his silence told me what I needed to know.

_I will not cry_.

"No, Francine. I can't give you a baby when things are like this."

I couldn't help but shudder away from him and sneer past my tears. He looked hurt by it, but I couldn't stop myself. It was a gut reaction to insult and injury. "Like what? Like that your pretty, little leech is back in Forks?"

"That's not what this is about." He whispered, lowly. I could tell he was ashamed. And he should have been.

"No, no, not at all. This is about me, then." I hissed. "Well, _good._ Good. That's good to know."

I took another step away, making sure to glare at him as I retreated. He grew nervous quickly, he never liked me moving away from him. Neither of us had ever liked being away from each other. It ruined us. He took an instinctive step forward, I took four back. Pain ripped past his face.

"Franki...what are you doing?"

"What am I doing? I'm done."

"Done?" He croaked. I nodded, taking another step back hoping that the extra distance between us would make this all easier. I was wrong.

"Yeah, I'm done. I can't be here, I need to leave. I can't just...I can't just do this - I can't wait for you to come home at night and tell me that you're _still _not ready to give me what I want when I give you _everything _you want. And yeah. You waited. I get it. You waited a long ass time, but during it didn't you learn any-Goddamn-thing? You _saw _what it did to my parents - you saw what it did to _me. _I'm not waiting around my whole life because you can't pull on your pants long enough to be humane and see that I have needs."

"I know you have needs-"

"Clearly you don't!" I raged. "I want a family! I mean, isn't that what I'm even here for? That's what they say, isn't it? All us girls were all just chosen cause we were the best genetic matches for babies-"

"You're the exception, you know that." He countered. I shook my head and guffawed, surprised that of all things, _that _was supposed to comfort me.

"Screw that. I don't _like _being different."

"You _love _being different," he argued ruefully.

"Not about this!" An angry tear streaked quickly down my cheek and splashed to the floor. More followed it. He made a strangled sound when he saw that I was crying and while I wanted nothing more than to just run into his hands and plead with him, I knew that all he wanted was to get down on his knees and give in to what I wanted. Which was why I was getting so upset - it was so easily avoided, this entire argument.

"This is not something I want to be different for, Jake! I want to be like everyone else! I want my family. I want my dreams to come true, every other imprint gets it. So why don't I? Why does _that _have to be how I'm different? I want my happy ending, too."

"You can have any ending you want. You know you will."

I took four steps back. "Neither of us have considered it...but maybe we should. Maybe we should consider it-" I had to clear my throat because suddenly it was dry and raspy. "It might not be with you."

"What are you saying?" Tears were now gathering in his eyes, he was finally breaking down too. "You can't be serious. Franki, you know I love you more than life. I've been there with you through everything. I don't know how to live without you...you-you don't know how to live without me. You need me as much as I-"

"_But I don't want to need you_!"

My bellow made both of us recoil in pain from what had been said. It was painful, as if I had gotten myself in the chest with a ricochet bullet I had aimed straight at him. He looked at me, a tear or two falling down his face. To be honest, I couldn't tell. I was far too distraught - there were too many tears down my own face. I didn't want this to happen...why was this happening? But I knew I was right. Why did I have to be his exception? Why did I have to be any ones exception? I just wanted to move on. Have a baby. We were breaking down and breaking apart, but I didn't want it to happen. I didn't want him to crawl or beg...I just wanted a baby. I just wanted to be normal and have a baby with the man that I love...or at least, as much 'love' as an imprint could actually be.

"Franki, what are you saying?"

"I'm saying that I don't want to stick around for something that you'll never give me. I don't want to stick around when you won't stop being Alpha for me," my voice got even softer as the truth of it constricted my chest. "But you threw it all away for _her._"

His voice shook as another tear fell. "How is this still about Bella?"

"It's always about Bella," I whispered. "You gave everything up for her...you gave away everything. Even me." He winced. "I finally got you back, Jake. I finally have you like I wanted you before-before I even knew I wanted you," I snorted bitterly.

"You've always had me, Cubs."

"That's not true and you know it." I hissed, my eyes so full of tears that I could not see him, so I lowered my face to look at the ground where my tears splashed against the puddle of those which I'd already shed. "Not when she came back."

"Franki, please-"

"You're not ready to be mine yet." I whispered painfully. "You're not ready to give her up."

"This isn't about her."

"Being Alpha is _all _about her." I whispered. "She made you an Alpha. And for her, you're staying an Alpha. Don't fool yourself."

"It's not just for her - Sam wants to get old with Emily."

"Like I want to get old with you?" I asked desperately. I heard him shuffle his feet.

"What does all this mean?" He asked. "What does all this mean for us?"

"It means that I don't want you hanging around just because you imprinted on me," I whispered. "We have better things to do with our time."

"Bu-" I held up my hand to silence him.

"And if you want to _stop _time, Jacob Black, whether it be for you _or her..._" the words got past my teeth through pain, not anger. I heard him inhale on a sharp hiss. "Then I'm not going to waste my time waiting for you to come around to your senses."

"You've never had to wait for me-"

"Not for you to save me," I agreed with a small, cynical snort. "But I'm sick of always waiting around to save you. And the only thing you ever need to be saved from is _her._ Maybe when you realize that, you'll love her less."

"...I love you _most._"

I sighed, turning away from him as I walked towards the door. "That's not good enough. I'm not going to sit around all pretty while you go out and live the old times. It's time for _new _times. For once I want to know that it'll be with me and not Cullen."

"I'm never going to leave you, I'm never going to let you go. Just get back in here. I'll never see Bella again, is that what you want? Tell me what you want!"

"I want you to be in love with _me_, Jake. Just me." I turned back around and faced the cool breeze outside the doorway. I knew where I could go to wait it out, I just knew that it was a bad idea. I knew everything was about to change. "And if you can't do it, I know someone who already does."

"You can't be serious," he groaned. It sounded like he actually was in pain. Actually, if he felt at all like I did, he probably was.

"I'm going to go stay with him. See if maybe this imprinting thing _was _just a mistake." He hated it when I quoted him and though that argument had been finished years ago, it still left a harsh scar over my heartstrings.

"You were not a mistake, Cubs."

"Maybe it was a mistake in _how _you imprinted, not whom." I suggested with a shrug that seemed to drain all my energy. "I don't know, what I do know is that I need to get out of here. The longer I'm with you the harder it gets."

"Harder to what?"

"To stay in one piece." I suggested hoping that would answer his question properly. I took my time as I walked towards the door, further and further away from him. My body was trembling with sobs as I walked. "Consider this a vacation."

"You won't be able to stop phasing, Franki! It took Sam years!" Jake screamed after me. My body burned as I turned around, getting one last good look at the man in front of me. One last good look at his dark, smouldering eyes and his perfectly sculpted face.

"Then I better start now." I countered haughtily, walking away with my head held high and my heart still sinking.

My eyes fluttered open slowly, this dream left them feeling heavy. I wondered if maybe I had even cried as I had been crying during it - it would at least explain why I felt so shitty. I was made aware that this world, this present-day world, wasn't such crap when I turned and found myself in the warm and slightly constricting arms of the man literally of my dreams. He seemed to be wide awake and was, as always, looking at me hopefully.

"Good sleep?"

"Not the most restful," I admitted with a stretch. He frowned.

"Any dreams?"

"One," I sighed remembering back on it. It had been a long argument and I wanted to remember as much of it as I could, but as I tried to remember it seemed to make less and less sense. I knew what this was, I had asked the doctor about it during the last visit - in my 'dream' I was in the mindset where I understood and remembered all the references, but when I was awake some of the references wouldn't be remembered, hence the dream, or memory, wouldn't make as much sense.

Complicated, in'it?

"Wanna talk about it?" He offered with a smile, but it was pulled and worried. I wonder if he knew what I had dreamed about, or if he was just worried because I'd had some sort of strange behaviour in my sleep? This apparently included crying and, or writhing from all the emotional pain I had endured during it.

"It's a shit-ton to take in," I groaned as I tried hard to wrap my head around as much of it as I could clearly recall. But again, there were all those holes.

"Well, I'm built like a brick shithouse, so it works out." He smiled as he teased and I couldn't help but raise an eyebrow and smile back at him, glad that we were not fighting like back in my memory.

But it made me wonder if we would start fighting once I knew what the memory meant. Would we get into an argument about children or reasons as to why he did or did not want to have them? I mean, I don't remember who Bella actually was, but she seemed to be a huge problem in past-Franki's life. I know that I was a little irrational in the memory, but I was obviously hurt by this girl who didn't seem to be entirely out of Jake's life. So was this Bella still in the picture somehow?

Past-Franki would have loved the fact that Jake seemed very interested in the prospect of children now, even though I wasn't really into the idea - but what had changed his mind? Was it just the argument, or the aftermath of the argument, or was I still missing more?

"Franki?" He asked nervously as he looked at me.

I tried going through my dream again. Trying to determine what was safe to start the conversation of the dream and what would be dangerous. What would start an argument and what, most importantly, would keep one at bay? The feelings I had felt in that dream - the rejection, the denial, the push away from him...

It changed everything.

I don't know how, I mean, one memory couldn't possibly stirr even more emotion than I already had for the guy...but the feeling of pain that I felt when I thought I was leaving him was, well, unbearable.

"You can talk to me about anything, but if you don't want to-"

"No," I shook my head quickly. Panicking about the fact he was trying to talk me out of my answers. He must have known it was an upsetting memory and was worried about what I would ask. I had to act quickly or else I knew that he was somehow going to avoid my interrogation and I would be left just as confused, if not more confused, than I already was.

"Okay, then what's up?"

"Jake," I started lightly, trying to pick up on the least offensive topic. "What's phasing?"

* * *

**Ha! Weren't expecting **that**, were you?**

**Well to start off my explanations, I know it kind of sucks because of the chapter I just posted in Sickening and they are so closely related, but meh I figure I did it classily and both stories were different enough to make it work. Besides, the characters and situations are pretty diverse, so I'm hoping you guys won't start throwing stones or anything.**

**To my reviewers:**

_kiki_**: In case you didn't really understand from this chapter, she didn't really fight it, but like most Jacob stories, I made it so that he did...at least a little. It was hard to write it in an argument to make it seem like they were both being irrational and still kinda make it seem like it was his fault, but hopefully I got that across for you :) And so you know, Sam is going to play a HUGE part in upcoming chapters, so you should be sure to read if you're interested in Sam's part in this all :) Thank you so much for reviewing and even re-reading the chapter!**

_Angel of the Night Watchers_**: You are most certainly my most avid reader and reviewer, so before I get too in depth I'd just like to take a moment and thank you from the bottom of my heart for being with me through literally my entire career on this website. You're absolutely wonderful! I assure you that the kiss at the end will not be the last time that we see some action between Franki and Jacob...for instance in the next chapter...so I hope you liked it enough to sit through another chapter of it :P Thank you for your wonderful review, yet again!**

_EclipseLover97_**: Thank you for your review :) It's really nice to know that you think I'm doing great and since you said doing, that means it's a constant thing which hopefully means that you'll keep constantly reading :P**

_KelsGarcia_**: I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I bow to you and throw this chapter at your feet so that there will be no more sounds of frustration! Ha, ha, ha - I hope that you aren't regretting reading this before it's finished now that I've at least updated it. Hopefully you're still hooked even though it's been a month since you reviewed. I'm glad you think this plot was original - I always do searches to ensure I don't see anything like it on here before I post it. Don't want to bore the audiences! **

**Though it may seem like some conspiracy, I plan on writing in the animals very soon into the story, I just need to wait for the proper time. It should be in the next three chapters at some point, so if you stay tuned you will see it there. And I did throw the kiss in last minute, it's very true, but I don't think that it should have been that unexpected. Franki has been having sexual dreams, fantasies and urges for or with Jake since really early in the story and Jacob...well, he's a boy. Hopefully it wasn't too surprising of a twist for you to enjoy the bit of romance anyway :) Thank you so much for your review!**

_Vamp Junkie_**: Thank you so much for your review! I'm glad you're enjoying it. The further in I get to it, the more excited I get even as I write. I make strange noises when I write a twist or a line that has extra meaning which then makes my cat and my roommates look at me as if I have four heads, so it's good to know that it's at least appreciated :) **

**Please **_REVIEW_**guys you even get shout-outs now so long ones should be swimming through your mind as you look at the pretty review button. Also, don't forget about my four points at the top:**

**1. **_New responses to reviews_

**2. **_Beta? Anyone?_

**3. **_Poll on profile as well as upcoming story ideas_

**4. **_Please start reviewing guys, it makes me feel happy. Happy authors write more :)_

_**REVIEW!**_

**-Egypt**


	13. Chapter 13

**TRIPLE UPDATE! How much do you guys love me? I have three awesome, exciting and suspenseful chapters for you guys - one for each story. This one is pretty **_intense_**! You should definitely check out the others, as well. A very, very special thank you goes out to **_Angel of the Night Watchers_**, my new Beta for her fast and wonderful work saving these chapters from all my mistakes! These updates wouldn't have come out nearly as quickly without her.**

**On a seperate note, I need to send out a HUGE thank you to everyone who viewed - my Traffic was higher than it had ever been when this chapter was released and I got loads of reviews for the last chapter! Thank you so much! Keep up the good work!**

**Stephenie Meyer owns my soul...and this original story. Hopefully one day I will see the original Jacob Black in her little drawer of souls she owns.**

****

**Enjoy!**

* * *

I tried not to be surprised by how much Jake's face fell as he absorbed my question. He blinked a few times, completely doe-eyed. "What?"

"Phasing," I repeated patiently. "What is it?"

He sat upright, subconsciously pulling away from me. He put his head in his hands, trying to understand what I was asking him and how he would answer me.

"I should have been ready for this," he whispered to himself. I furrowed my eyebrows as I sat up too, putting my hand on his arm. I was comforted by how warm he was, even though it shocked me every time. I watched him closely as he seemed to panic and eventually I rolled my eyes.

"Please tell me that we're past the whole avoiding thing..."

"What did you dream?" I winced slightly at the memory of it. It had been very painful to relive. I looked up at him, and hoped I at least looked like I was trying to look innocent...which I was really, really hard. Also, probably really, really obvious. "Just tell me."

"I know why you were so upset last night," I whispered slowly. "What I said...about not wanting to need you-"

"The fight," he sighed to himself irritably, burying his head again. "Are you kidding me?"

"You know I can't control the damn things," I muttered defensively. "Trust me, it was a memory I really wish I didn't have to relive."

"Where did it start and where did it end?" he asked gruffly, still avoiding my gaze. I rolled my eyes, thinking these questions weren't actually getting us anywhere. He was being an ass. Mine were obviously the most important ones, but I would humor him. He was a lucky ass.

"From when it started to when I walked out."

"Of course," he muttered to himself while scratching through his hair. But I was getting annoyed by this point and made a big deal about trying to get him to look at me. I wasn't particularly gentle when I put both my hands on his face and turned his head so that he would be looking at me. His eyes smouldered with an emotion that I couldn't quite understand. I narrowed my eyes slightly as I tried to decipher it.

"What are you hiding from me?" It was more asking myself than asking him, because I knew he wasn't going to answer me. He continued to look at me intensely, his expression pained.

"I've never had to...you've always known. I've never had to tell you what it means before." he whispered softly. "I think we should get Sam."

My brow furrowed, it's not that I didn't like Sam, but I was sick and tired him being in all of these fucking decisions. "What does Sam have to do with this? Jake, this is you and me right now. That memory had nothing to do with him."

"It has more to do with everyone else than you'd think. Him too." He added with a slight nod, it looked like he was trying to convince himself so I just rolled my eyes.

"Okay," I sighed already annoyed. "Tell me and _then _go get Sam."

"No," he whispered shaking his head worriedly. "Sam explained it better last time...well, I think he did. I wasn't...there..."

A flag rose in my brain and it spelled out suspicion. It was triggering another part of the memory that I hadn't understood. He seemed even more worried when he saw that I had another question.

"Who's Bella?"

He inhaled sharply and tore his face away from my hands, almost as if I had burnt him. His hands automatically found the sides of his head again as he tried to hold his composure. I would have felt bad for him were I not so starved for answers.

"She's not important."

I scoffed. "She seemed pretty damn important."

"Franki," he scolded, looking at me out of the corner of his eye. "She's not important."

"Then why are you shaking like a freakin' leaf? What are you afraid of?"

"I'm not afraid of anything-" he denied indignantly. I raised an eyebrow.

"Liar."

"I'm not a liar." He crossed his arms and scowled at me.

"Tell me what you're afraid of, Jacob."

"I'm _not _afraid."

"Tell me who she is." It was inevitable that by now my mind was whirring. Why was he trying so hard to keep this Bella out of my memory? What had happened that involved her? Had she been my friend? Had he cheated on me?

Who was Bella?

"She's. Nobody." He was gritting his teeth now, which made me think that I was hitting a nerve, that I had my nose in something that he did not want me near.

"Who is she, Jacob? Why the hell are you being such an ass?"

"I'm not-"

"Then why are you afraid?"

"I'm not _afraid_!" he exploded, sputtering in his own aggravation. He rubbed his face to try and calm himself down while I listened to his reasoning. "I had just hoped you wouldn't fucking remember her yet!"

I waited a moment so that we could both take time to breathe, soaking in what had just been said. And, admittedly, I was trying not to overreact. We just sat there, looking at each other - he looked about ready to run away again and I felt just about ready to storm off...but I didn't. I couldn't now that he was spurting out some answers.

"What is imprinting?"

"_Ughmygod_-" he slurred, as if he had a terrible headache, and pushed his palms deeply into his eyes. "This is the _worst _memory you could have had!"

I grumbled under my breath and stood from the bed, grabbing sweatpants that were on the ground and putting them over my shorts. Well, I wasn't just going to sit around and have him tell me how unfortunate it was that I only dreamed certain things and certain times, or that the things I was dreaming really weren't good enough. I thought my progress was pretty shitty too, but that doesn't mean that he was allowed to voice it.

"If I'm not getting any answers, then you'd better call Sam. Someone _will _answer for what I just saw." I promised as I covered myself.

"Franki, please-" but I was too angry to hear his excuses. To hear his tactics to delay me from finding out something else about my past, honestly I don't know why he wasn't talking to me about this now. It was only making things worse. It was only making me more suspicious over who the bitch was.

"What happened after?"

"What?" Jake asked, daring to look at me again.

"I said, what happened after the fucking memory ended?"

It was creepy how sad Jacob's eyes grew and how suddenly. It happened in seconds, but his gaze didn't even flicker away from me - in fact, it just intensified on me. I couldn't be upset that he wasn't answering fast enough, the moment seemed to drag on forever but there was so much pain in his eyes that I was completely thrown off guard. I asked again, more politely.

"Jake...what happened after it ended?" His eyes begged me to take my question back, but when I didn't, he took a breath.

"I was told you'd fallen off a cliff."

My breath hitched at the confession and my eyes stung - but I was too shocked to cry...I felt every bruise, scrape and even the bump on my head sting as I thought of it all. As I remembered the terrifying rocks and the Fifty - the rock that jutted out and almost killed me.

"When?" I croaked. He shook his head, trying to comfort me with his own sorrow.

"Eight hours after you left." Jake whispered.

Both of us stood staring at each other, dwelling in the silence of not knowing what had actually happened in the hours between - what had happened in those eight hours that made me fall off the top of that cliff?

The pain in the room was almost tangible, the pain in my chest called for him to hold me, but I was afraid if he did that I would go to sleep again. And for the first time since I had realized thats sleep brought memories to me, I didn't want to dream.

"Call Sam. Now." He nodded sadly, knowing that I would not be with him until Sam came to elaborate on the questions he was unable to answer for me.

"I love you, Franki." He whispered it, probably afraid to say it because he knew that I wouldn't be saying it back to him. I felt bad. I know that those words are supposed to bring comfort to the person it's being said to - that it's supposed to be said only to those you care about. But I couldn't say that to Jake yet. Not with him holding secrets from me, not when I wasn't the Franki he thought eh was in love with. It would hurt both he and I - and though I didn't care enough to say it, I cared too much to lie to him.

I smiled ruefully, coming up with the best alternative I could. "I believe you."

Even though we both knew that I wouldn't have said it back, I could see the pain in his eyes when I didn't. He seemed pleased with my confession nonetheless and smiled wryly at me before I walked out of the room, leaving him to figure out his own shit while I decided I needed to sort out mine.

I went outside to calm myself, finding instant solace in my pets as they all played inside of the fence. I didn't really know much about animals, at least I didn't remember if I did, but my animals were very active. More active than normal, I thought...and it was calming. I decided was my new thinking place.

Keys, my burly, hundred pounded husky was a beautiful white and black softie that loved to play with my horses. Stella was the smaller horse and a female with chestnut hair, a long, black mane and white on her nose and feet. Noir was bigger, a huge boy of all silky black. His mane even curled slightly - I was reminded of black beauty.

They were all running around in the pen, as they had been for the last ten minutes I had watched them. Even though I couldn't think properly like I had planned, it was nice to watch them and have a break from it for once. It was nice to live in the moment - not as either Past or Present Franki, but instead just as a girl watching some horses prance and a dog try to catch them.

"Stella was mine," the voice came from behind me and I jumped at the sound of it. I was surprised when I saw the man who was walking up towards me -shirtless, as always, with cut off jeans and barefoot. His hazel eyes were dim and he was frowning lightly, but he had the decency to try and hide it. Though I didn't know why he tried - we both knew that he wasn't supposed to be near me. But Daniel didn't seem to care - instead he tested it and came right up beside me to lean against the fence.

"When did I get her?" I decided to talk to him, he had guts to come talk to me on my own turf when he knew Jake would be close by - that was not something I could just shun away.

"Your seventeenth birthday. I give awesome presents." I smirked lightly as I watched them play, he followed the eye movement and watched them with a sigh. "She belonged with you anyway. She's happy here."

"We were dating then, weren't we?" I asked slowly, I couldn't help but ask it. I mean, not that I really wanted to know - I didn't want to have to try and imagine back to then, or accidentally influence more dreams about my life when he was in it. I just wanted to get my answers...even if this one didn't really have anything to do with the most important parts of my life.

Did it? I mean, technically my entire dream last night had been about the pressure between Jake, Dan, Bella and myself...not that I knew who Bella was and not that I remember why he had avoided the idea of children so much. I was only 22 and I was a tough-ass, so I don't really know why I was so all-for the idea of kids, anyway.

"We dated 'til we were both eighteen. Three and a half years or so," he sighed lightly and I knew it was because he missed it. It had been so long ago and it had long since been over.

"So...what happened?"

He smiled to himself. "You don't _really _want to know, do you?"

"I want to know everything." I shrugged, but we both knew this was one thing that I could comfortably hold off on.

"What's making you ask now?" He sighed. "Had a bad dream?"

I couldn't help but laugh a little. "You could call it that."

"What was it about?"

"Apparently," I said slowly. "It was the day I left Jake . The day then came to you. I fell."

He didn't grimace like I expected, instead his eyes widened as he fully turned to me. "What did you just say?"

"I said the day I fell-"

"No." he shook his head quickly. "You said 'the day you left Jake'. You left Jake?"

I bit my lip. Perhaps I hadn't told him about that the day that it happened? Perhaps I hadn't even left Jake, I could have misunderstood. Maybe I stormed out all the time. We had just had an argument and Daniel was my friend - I could have just wanted to stay with him until it all blew over.

"I...uh, don't know if that was the case..."

He noticeably deflated. "It doesn't matter - I'd still need to obey orders."

"_Orders_?" I asked pointedly. "Who gives you orders?"

"Your boyfriend."

I stared at him incredulously, trying to put two and two together. I knew he was the boss, but did a boss actually give _orders?_ "You're joking."

"Nope. Jacob Black is the boss - except for Sam. Sam's the boss again. For now, at least." He shrugged. "Right now it's just easier that way."

"Why is Sam boss?"

"Jake's not the same guy with you injured. He couldn't work properly. Consider a leave of absence."

"Wow. I'm fucking everyone over, aren't I?" I asked bitterly, looking back to my horses, hoping they would calm me down like they had earlier. I knew this time, with him still beside me, that it wouldn't work.

"Don't flatter yourself," he joked. "Jake and I have hated each other for as long as we could remember."

"Why?" It seemed like he would be a hard person to hate. Jake was a nice guy, strung-out and a little bit scatter-brained, but still a good guy. Besides, I was pretty sure I was the reason for all that weird behaviour, so I couldn't really complain about it. Then again, I wasn't surprised that Dan was.

"He's a douche," he said simply. "I always stuck true to Sam. They were divided for a long time. You were the one to bring them together, blah, blah, blah. You're the mediator. You hated it."

"I'm given a lot of credit for the potty-mouth runt of the group, don't you think?" I asked with a smirk. He gave me a smile in return.

"Nah, you've always been the exception."

_"You're the exception, you know that..."_ Jake's words from my dream rang through my mind. I perked up at the sound of it, but I also frowned. Hopefully Daniel would be more generous with answers than the others were.

"But why? I've heard I'm the exception. Exception to what?"

"The rules," he clarified lowly, looking left and right as if it was some sort of secret. "Sam and Billy always thought they had it all figured out...then _you _came along. You just keep throwing a wrench in things. You loved fucking things up."

I laughed. "I was a badass, wasn't I?"

"_We _were," he agreed with emphasis on the difference. "You, me, and Allen. We were dangerous, that's for sure."

"Fuckin' right." I took a deep breath, watching my animals as they trotted over the grass gracefully and quickly, trying to out-run one another in a game that I couldn't quite understand. It was a nice not to have to look at him, but being able to watch Stella, Noir and Keys. The tension between Daniel and I continued to bubble over as we stood there, not really sure what else we could say to one another that wouldn't be make it more uncomfortable than everything already was. I felt strangely lost and hurt as I thought of the last time that we had seen one another.

"Where have you been?"

"I've been around. I'm never really that far," he sounded sad as his eyes followed Key's, who nipped at Stella's flank before Stella turned and tried to chase him down. He zig-zagged to get away, she was obviously much faster.

"Are they purposely keeping you away from me?" I asked softly, my eyes flickering to him, his hazel eyes were nearly swimming as they flickered back to mine.

He smiled sadly. "How'd you guess?"

I grimaced, trying to understand what possibly could have happened between the three of us...maybe even four if Bella counted. I couldn't be sure when I didn't know who she was. "Jake?"

"It's always Jake."

"I loved him a lot." I elaborated, looking away from him again.

"You loved me a lot," he added softly.

"Then why aren't I dating you?" Daniel actually winced, turning his face completely away from me, I waited patiently for him to turn around.

"Sometimes," he breathed as he turned around slowly. "I don't remember...just for a minute, then when I think about coming back..."

"Shit." What he said sunk in slowly. And painfully. "So...you love me now."

"I never stopped," he moved slowly to place his hand softly over mine. I couldn't help but be comforted by the warmth of it. It was a common comfort now and I almost felt guilty when I remembered what made it so familiar. He looked behind him nervously, as if he had only just thought about whether or not Jake would see.

"He's in the house waiting for Sam. You'll be safe." Not that I knew that, I just felt bad that the poor boy had been so rejected. It was almost as if he had been bullied to stay away from me...okay, maybe not almost. He had totally been bullied to stay away from me. My boyfriend was a giant-ass, badass boyfriend...it was kind of flattering.

"So...are you?"

I blinked at him, confused because his question was so different from my thoughts of Jake being a bad ass. "Am I what?"

"Are you...pregnant?"

"Oh. _Oh._" It seemed like it had been forever since we had last been together and he had seen the pregnancy test in my bag. My hand was still wrapped because of the glass shard that had cut me - the wrappings that Daniel had initially done were now changed...by Jacob.

"No." I laughed nervously. "No, I'm not."

He sighed in relief, not even bothering to hide it from me. "I'm glad."

My eyebrows raised. Well, that was rude - what if I had been upset that I wasn't pregnant? What if I had actually wanted a baby? That's pretty damn presumptuous. "You're glad?"

"You have a chance now," he smiled slightly.

I clenched my jaw and spoke through my teeth. "What does that mean?"

"You have a chance to be Franki again. Not to just be an imp-" he stopped himself very suddenly, closing his eyes and squeezing my hand. I narrowed my eyes as I watched him cautiously, trying to understand what he was saying.

"Are you saying that now _you _have a chance?"

He smiled and opened his eyes, looking down at our hands. I followed his eyes, examining them lightly - was it bad that it didn't exactly feel wrong? "Yeah. It looks like it."

I smiled at his nerve, despite everything that Jake had told me - how he was the one who left me before I fell, how he tried to 'ruin' our relationship...despite it all, I felt a fondness to Daniel that I couldn't place. I could see why I had been so excited in the memory where he asked me to be his girlfriend. He was sweet. Even though part of me knew that holding his hand could be leading him on, part of me knew that I was being a complete bitch - I couldn't help but like it. Just a little bit. And because I liked it, I wasn't planning on letting go.

"What the fuck are you doing here, Burns?"

Both our eyes widened as we whipped around to see Jacob striding towards us quickly, his eyes were completely focused on the boy beside me. I felt Daniel tense up, squeezing my hand instinctively before he tried to save face and look as macho and intimidating as Jake did.

He literally fell short.

"Finished my rounds, thought I should report in-"

"Bullshit." It was surprising how nervous I felt right now, something that rarely happened - Jake always tried to make me feel as comfortable as possible. But this time he wasn't holding back. He wasn't playing sweet just because I was there. Now I was seeing a side of him that was intimidating, the side he tried to hide on his walks. I knew he had issues with his anger, but as I saw his eyes blaze and his body shake, I was worried that his anger was the least of the problem.

"Anyone else could have done it," Jake continued, his voice lower and more harsh than I remembered it. I shook my head bitterly, upset with how immature he was being - but even more upset by my fearful reaction.

"Jake, don't be such a jerk."

"Don't be a-" he was about to finish scoffing me when his eyes flickered down to our hands, his still resting against mine on the fence. Both of our eyes followed his before we ripped our hands away from one another - I held mine innocently behind my back, automatically ashamed of myself. Not that I needed to be. He was just comforting me, there was nothing wrong with him touching my hand. He didn't even really _hold _it...

Jake didn't seem to appreciate the difference.

"You never give up, do you?" Jacob's voice sounded strange. It sounded snarled and oddly bestial, his shaking was worse than I had ever seen it. The thing that surprised me most was that when I looked over to Dan, he was shaking in the same way. What was in La Push water, seriously?

"You trained me not to."

"She _still _won't choose you, Dan. You should leave before I _make _you leave."

"Guys," I whispered, shifting my eyes between them nervously.

"I'm not leaving until _she _tells me to!" Daniel growled, stepping forward until he was dangerously close to Jake. I was surprised when neither one threw a punch at the other, they just stood there - glaring and trembling.

"Jake..." He didn't look at me, but his words were shaky and directed to me.

"Franki, I need you to go back in the house."

"Don't tell her what to do, Black-"

"Daniel..." I scolded, still terrified by the glare between the two.

"You shouldn't even _speak _to her, Burns!" Jake growled. Dan's eyes somehow narrowed more. If it was possible for someone's eyes to be on fire, I'm pretty sure that this is what it would have looked like. The fire between the two was heating up the air around them. I looked around, noticing that even the pets had stopped playing and stood still, watching the two from a far distance.

"She still isn't telling me to go away and you hate it, don't you Jake?" Daniel asked with a sneer. "You just hate that you might lose-"

"This isn't a game!" Jake hissed back with a dumbfounded shake of his head. "I waited _years _for her to pick me and a pup like you isn't going to take that away. Ever."

"I did it once, and you watch - I'll do it again."

"Daniel, shut up!" I screamed, terrified by the tension between them which was not nearly as tense as their bodies. It looked they were convulsing and I had learned early into the game that when Jake did this, bad things happened. He would run away, but it's not like I didn't know why.

I couldn't even fool myself. I was terrified.

"Franki...leave." Jake warned me with a low voice. I shook my head.

"Jake, I'm not leaving you to kill each other-"

"He would be so lucky," Jake laughed darkly, as if Daniel didn't deserve to die at his hands. I was doubtful that Jake should be so cocky - even though Jake was easily five or six inches taller than Dan, Dan looked like he would put up a good fight.

Still lose, but I bet the guy could pack a pretty painful hook.

"You can't keep her caged up forever, Jake." Daniel's voice was low and he was trying to make it ominous for my sake, but he didn't need to. I was already scared. I wasn't calm enough to be intrigued. Answers could wait until I was sure that we would all survive to talk about them.

"Eventually she's gunna know," Dan continued, "and you're scared she won't make the same mistake twice."

"Mistake," Jake growled to acknowledge the insult. "Franki, get in the house."

"No, Jake - back off, Dan - guys, stop it. You're being fucking ridiculous." I tried to push them away from each other, but Jake grabbed my hand and pulled me slightly closer to him. Dan grabbed my other hand and yanked me toward him. I winced as the pulled on both sides.

"She was mine first, Jake!"

"She was _never _yours at all, Dan! She's _always _been mine!"

"I'm not anybody's!" I gasped as they pulled me like a ragdoll, my shoulders were going to dislocate soon, I was sure of it. But that was nothing compared to the pain in my hand where Daniel had grabbed my healing cut too tightly.

"Walk away, Dan." I ordered, looking at my hand with a grimace.

"You gunna lose your cool in front of your girlfriend, Jake? Do it. Show her what she needs to know." Daniel was taunting him. I could hear it ringing loud in my hears and I turned my head to look at Jacob, hoping that he wasn't going to take the bait.

"No." Jake growled, shifting his eyes over to me worriedly, before slamming his eyes back to Daniel. The anger in them made me shiver.

"Fucking Hell, back off guys!"

"Come on, Franki. You want answers - I'll give you answers." Daniel pulled me towards him, hard. My one hand slipped out of Jake's, who had been much more gentle with me and I couldn't help but cry out as Daniel's thumb accidentally pressed into the scabbed over wound on my palm.

Jake _roared_. Or at least, it sounded like a roar. It was the most terrifying thing I had ever heard and I shuttered away from Daniel as reaction, hoping it would help. It didn't matter. I was carelessly thrown to the side and my torso wrapped around the top of the fence. I felt the air pour out of me as it hit my diaphragm but was distracted from my own misfortune when I heard the same sound I'd heard long before when I had been getting Quil's shirt and they were arguing in the backyard. A ripping, a snarling...an other worldly sound that didn't make sense until I turned around.

I don't know why I had bothered to catch my breath before I turned around, because as soon as I turned towards them I lost it again. Daniel and Jacob were gone and in their place were the most horrifying creatures I had ever seen.

Two animals - beasts, really - were fighting just feet away from me. They were gigantic, they were the most terrifying thing I had ever seen. I had never seen anything like them, not in scary movies not in nightmares - though that seemed to be where they belonged. They seemed to belong there because, despite my fear, I had a terrible feeling that this was not the first time I had seen either the larger, deep russet wolf, or the the smaller, yellow-brown.

I saw the similarities immediately - the russet and the hazel.

But it couldn't be possible, could it? Things like that weren't real. They couldn't be real - even if I did have this second of recognition. It was because I had seen these in my nightmares...or, my memory-dreams of my old nightmares...

But I didn't really have time to try and figure that out, because as soon as I seemed to look up at them I didn't see a Jacob coloured wolf or a Daniel coloured wolf. Nope.

All I really saw was the giant paw flying towards my face.

* * *

**Oh dear. Franki got hurt again...poor girl can't catch a break! What'd you think? Did you enjoy it? Please let me know! **

**To my wonderful reviewers:**

_sugar-ice_**: Thank you for your review! It's so weird to think that people get emails when I update, but I hope that the email you just got did justice to what you just read! It's great to know you're such a fan of the story, I really hope that you keep reading! Thank you!**

_kkikiki_: **Thank you, thank you, thank you! I updated soon just because of the high demand, but it's so nice to hear that you re-read the chapter...never the less four times! Wow, I hope you enjoyed the chapter and that I hear from you again :)**

_Munchkin Jeeves_**: I really appreciate you offering to be a Beta, I'm sorry that it didn't work out! I'm so flattered that you are so attached to the story that you actually cried! Wow, as strange as it sounds that was a confidence boost for me. I hope you liked this chapter, even though I kept you guessing again! Thank you for reviewing!**

_Vamp Junkie_**: I tried to make it a little confusing so that it was more of a surprise, but I hope that it was a surprise you enjoyed - almost as much as this chapter! Thank you so much for the review, I hope to hear from you again!**

_scbear7_**: I really hope I make him man-up and tell her the truth too. I haven't really decided what order certain events will happen, so hopefully I give him a bit of dignity. I don't know yet - but I'm definitely taking it into consideration. Thank you so much for the review, I hope you liked this chapter because at least **_**someone **_**is telling her something!**

_Angel of the Night Watchers_**: You're pretty amazing, so I gave you more to see! Thank you for editing - you're going to get that every time, just so you know - and I'm glad that you like that Franki is remembering things. It's happening slowly, but surely :)**

_ForeverTeamEdward13_**: I updated as soon as I could and hope that you liked it. I'd love to hear from you again. Thank you for your review! :)**

_ally0212_**: Whew, that's a lot of questions! I can't really answer a lot of them because they will hopefully be answered in more detail as the story goes on. I can't tell you who her parents are, I'll give you a hint and tell you that one of the things he gave up for Bella was the pack and his Alpha status...but that's all I can give away about that. She did wait for him...because he was off doing other things that I can't elaborate on, but she will soon enough. I promise I will answer your questions, but through way of the story not here. You'll appreciate it more, I think. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and it gave you some answers. Thank you so much for your review!**

_EclipseLover97_**: I tried to throw you off with it, one friend asked why I didn't put the memories in italics and I told her it was because Franki doesn't realize she's not living it until she wakes up, so why should we? Plus it keeps you on your toes! Anyway, I'm really glad you like the story and I hope to hear more from you. Thank you so much for your review, I really appreciate it!**

_Happy2BeeMe_**: Wow, thank you - best story or close to? That's so sweet! I've been told by writing teachers that I'm good with cliff hangers so I stick to what I know. When she said that, I really meant that maybe the problem wasn't who he imprinted on, but how he imprinted on her - the last will be elaborated on, I promise. I'm really glad you liked the chapter and I send a huge thank you for reviewing! **

_NiNjA iS mE_**: Thank you for reviewing! I'm really glad you like the story and I updated as soon as I could because I knew I left it in a really suspenseful place. I hope you enjoyed it and that I hear from you soon! **


	14. Chapter 14

**FIVE MORE REVIEWS**** and I will have more reviews in 14 chapters as I did in 21 of **_Howl to the Sky_**. Wow, you guys are great! Thank you so much for reviewing and letting me know that you're liking the story. Honestly, I feel my creative juices pumping because of all the enthusiasm towards each chapter, so keep it up! **

**I need to warn you, however, that I am going away for two weeks, so I will not be updating until after then. I am sure that during the long journey there and back I will have time to write, I just doubt that I'll find time to post - so expect some good chapters in two weeks! Promise!**

**Special credit goes out to Steph Meyer for owning this original idea and just as importantly my amazing Beta, **_Angel of the Night Watchers _**for taking the time to right my wrongs and wrong my lefts.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Hey Billy," I smiled, as I jogged straight into the Black family home. The salt and pepper haired elder smiled at me, swiveling his wheelchair toward me as I barged in, unannounced. Again. I was really glad that I'm always welcome in any of the pack houses, or else I could have easily been arrested for trespassing. Not that some of my better pranks hadn't warranted it, of course.

"Hey there, Cubs. What are you doing around this neck of the neighborhood?" I laughed, taking a quick look at some of my more appropriate attire for running, cut offs and a sports bra, I even dolled it up by having my toenails an electric blue. He knew just by what I was wearing exactly how I gotten to his neck of the neighborhood.

"I was wondering if I could speak to the high and mighty Alpha-man?" I asked, raising my voice a little to encourage Jacob to come out of his room. "It's kind of important and all that jazz."

"Important jazz such as your dinner plans with him for tomorrow?" he asked with a raised eyebrow, and a twinkle in his eye that reminded me exactly who he was father to. I rolled my eyes at his expression and laughed.

"Honestly, I know we can't keep secrets out of the pack mind, but I was hoping they could keep secrets out of the reservation's social network." He smiled at me. "Who told you?"

"Jake, of course." he chuckled, shaking his head. "He's been going on about it since you said yes, can't stop walking around like a love-drunk fool."

I smirked. Yeah, apparently I had that effect on people. People told me that my bad-ass attitude, and my damn dirty mouth were actually endearing qualities...even though I thought it made me more butch. It was clear that I could take out anyone you threw at me. Even the Alpha...okay, maybe not Jake. He was pretty damn tough. He _was _a giant.

"Where is the love-drunk idiot?" I asked. Billy jerked his head to the hallway.

"Baby's sleepin' in today. He's getting ready for your high school graduation tonight, he's very excited for you, Cubs. Wants to be awake for every boring second of it."

"Yeah, Em said that rounds ran late last night." I nodded, unable to stop myself from looking over his shoulder anxiously. It was a weird sensation, wanting to see Jake this badly. Not necessarily a new sensation, but something that I wasn't used to - an antsy feeling. Like the flutter in your stomach before you go on a roller coaster...

I mean, Jake had always been my friend. Always. He was one of my best friends in the whole world. He'd even been my partner in crime, my night in furry armour - but Jake had never been anything more to me. I just never considered it an option, so I never thought about it or tried to work it out. He was just Jake. Big, fluffy, handsome, silly Jacob who would horse around with me when I was smiling, or if I wasn't smiling he would talk to me and help me work things out until I did.

Lately the latter had been occurring more often than not. What with everything between Daniel and I, I had really needed a shoulder to cry on. With Dan turning last year, it had been hard for me to cope. I mean, I knew he was going to turn, the pack was my family. He had been so angry that I'd known before it was going to happen but hadn't been there when he went through it...of course, that hadn't been my fault. The boys weren't feelin' a little girl who couldn't phase hanging out with the unstable newbies.

Then, really suddenly, Dan had just pissed off. As if he decided that he didn't want me anymore...which hurt. A lot. Of course I assumed the worst, I thought he had imprinted, and he no longer saw anything in me. It was one of the many reasons I was anti-imprinting, I found imprinting so stupid and cruel...not being able to choose who you want to spend your life with? Ridiculous. Leah and I would never fall for such stupid tricks. At least we girls knew better then to just throw it all away because ''we caught fate's eye''.

It took me until I became a wolf to realize what the problem was - and man, was I pissed. Imprinting _had _been a large factor - but not in the way I had thought. It was weird to find out that I was Jacob's imprint. But it hurt more than it intrigued me when I found out how much Daniel still loved me and wanted to be with me...

But that directly disobeyed the Alpha's orders. And unlike me, Daniel couldn't disobey the Alpha. Needless to say, days of screaming and weeks of ignoring Jake followed that epiphany.

"How's your Dad doing?" Billy asked with a smile, taking a look at my feet as I danced in spot for a minute or two. He seemed to like that Jake was finally getting his way - though I think I should have let him suffer a bit longer after what he had done to Daniel.

"Uh, Dad? Oh, yeah - he's having a bit of a rough time, y'know, but he's doing pretty well. Mom doesn't like that he's in the house so much lately, but eventually he'll find a day job or hobby or something now that he's retired." I laughed at my own joke, Billy seemed to catch it and laughed too.

"How do you feel about it all?"

"It's gutsy." I sighed. "But I get it. Good for him."

"How's he taking to you being in the pack?"

"He just doesn't like how much I can get away with - you know, cause Alpha-Omega over there loves me and sh- _all_." I corrected my swearing quickly. I knew that Billy wasn't one of those kinds of people who would end up judging me for my severe case of sailor-jaw, but he was one of those presences that I never wanted to disappoint. And just on the rare chance I did say something to actually insult someone, he was the person I would least like to do it to.

"You know, there was only ever one other wolf who could say no to the Alpha, or an Alpha command," he mused with a smile. "My son over there. When he broke away from the pack for Bella - well, it was the first time anything like that had been done."

I wrinkled my nose, and he seemed to catch the idea that I did not want to talk about Bella. Actually, if I could curse anything by talking about it, I _still _wouldn't want to talk about Bella because that would require actually having to remember everything that she had done to Jacob. I hated her like I hated...

Nope. I hated her. I had nothing else to compare it to. I hated lots of things, but Isabella was _definitely _at the top of the list.

"Then I came along, right?" I asked with a smile. "Doesn't matter, Jake barely uses his Alpha command, anyway. He's too nice - good thing he's Alpha and I'm not. I wouldn't be able to control _myself_. Besides, he did all these miraculous things with his powers - saving humans, vamps, and freaky half-breeds alike. Then I came along and took total advantage of curfews, getting out of patrol and mayhem."

"You're the life of the pack, Cubs. No one ever doubted that." He laughed. I smiled, but I couldn't help the feeling in my gut, hopefully it was just left over nausea from hearing _her _name.

I really did need to talk business with Jake. Besides that, I just felt like I needed to talk to him before tomorrow. Make my place clear. I would _not _be considered his girlfriend because we went on this date, and he could not expect much from me considering how ridiculously mad I still was that he actually gave an Alpha order to make my boyfriend stay away from me.

"Well, I'mma go poke the sleeping giant," I smiled, bowing slightly as I passed Billy. "Do you mind?"

"Go ahead. You could douse him in cold water, and I'm pretty sure you'd still be a ray of sunshine to wake him up." He chuckled. "But I wish you luck - even that might not do it."

"Oh, he'll wake up." I assured. "Please ignore any and all womanly screaming. I'm fine - it's not me that will be doing it!"

I smiled, hearing him laugh while I tip-toed through the hallway, the smile on my face becoming more and more mischievous. Business or not, I always enjoyed waking up the boys - they had wild expressions and yes, usually they chased me down to attack me, but people never tried to actually hurt me.

Alpha's imprint; _so _many benefits!

I waited outside his door, not needing to press my ear against it to hear him snoring softly. He was _really _tired. I bet that he was in a really deep sleep...well, I could change that.

I tried to hide my smile as I snuck into his room, spider-crawling like some sort of predator. My legs were pretty much independent of my body and when I crawled like this, I could stay close to the ground and very, very quiet. And to think, Allen said I looked like Pocahontas when I did this. Pocahontas would not be so cruel. I could definitely fit under his bed after I woke him up - this would be a rude awakening! I was shamefully excited for it, no lie. But as I went close to Jacob's face, ready to scream in his ear - I was surprised by how much I didn't want to wake him up at all.

He looked so peaceful, as cliche as it sounded. He was even smiling a little in his sleep which was...surprisingly cute.

It was weird to see Jake like this again. It's not like I never saw him be sweet, but now that he was my Alpha and all, his job was to order me around and it was rare not to see him try to be a hard-ass and treat me equally - which never happened. Especially since it was me and Allen that usually caused all the problems.

Including the problems I was unintentionally starting between Jake and Daniel. I obviously didn't mean to make things difficult for either of them - after all, we all shared a brain when we were wolves. I didn't mean to start another love triangle - we'd all had enough of those - but the bitterness between the boys was unavoidable.

I followed the soft lines of his face, his dark brows which had finally smoothed, his lips that were parted just enough to breathe - even while he smiled. It was a strange realization to know that as much as I didn't like the idea of being forced to love somebody, Jake was easy to break the rules for.

I watched him, trying to remember all the things that I had forced myself to remember. Something about vampires and being upset with him. I sighed as I looked at him, brushing his longer hair out of his face.

"I can't stay mad at you, Stupid." His smile grew more. I waited a moment, just to see if he had woken up - but he sighed in his sleep and I knew that he wasn't conscious. I looked at his smile - now it must have been awkward to hold when he was asleep. It was big, lifting his ears a little bit. Part of me wanted to coo at the sweetness of it, but I didn't want to wake him up...yet.

Even though I felt my urge to wake him steadily fading.

I felt my heart pick up as I leaned towards his smile. I was only going to look at it, clearly. I mean, who would be creepy enough to kiss someone who was asleep? That's just...wrong. On lots of levels. All levels.

But the more I leaned forward, the more it was inevitable. It was like a gravitational pull and there was no way to go back on my own course. I couldn't help it as my eyes fluttered shut and I couldn't help the spill of butterflies in my stomach when our lips touched.

They only touched. It was really light because I didn't want to wake him up. I just wanted to know what it was like. I didn't want him to wake up and tell me that I was a freak, or get upset with me, so it was light. Pretty much as soft as butterfly kisses.

I pulled back with a long sigh and a shiver. I wasn't cold - we never got cold, but I was officially overwhelmed by the feeling that was coursing through me. It wasn't exactly familiar, but I'd had it before. Just never like _this. _The intensity, the passion - I had lived it. Jake was just...different.

When I opened my eyes again, it was to see that he was already watching me. I recoiled instantly, widening my eyes while I took in his face, trying to see what he was thinking. Was he mad? Weirded out? Disgusted? His face didn't give anything away. It was blank, but somehow still wildly intense - much like the feeling that was running through me.

"Good morning?" I tried, giggling a little nervously. He was silent for a really long minute. A minute that really unnerved me.

Then, finally, he smiled.

"That's the best wake up call I've ever had."

I smiled widely with a sigh of relief from the flattery. I bounced on the balls of my feet giddily, crossing my arms under my chin as I examined him. "Really?"

"Waking up to my dream come true?" he laughed. "Really, really."

"That's the cheesiest thing I've ever heard." I scoffed, rolling my eyes and trying to hold back a smile.

"Sure, sure. You love me," he challenged with a smirk. I shrugged my shoulders dramatically, looking away from him with a matching smirk.

"Meh, I'm getting there."

His eyes twinkled in delight as he smiled at me. "Really?"

I smiled, the mischievous twinkle returning as I leaned forward slowly, drawing out the moment for as long as I could. His breath was faster, shallow and his heart, which I could literally hear, was pounding against his chest. This time when I kissed him, it was just as light and dainty as the first, but I put more behind it - more meaning, more length, more emotion. My heart raced just with the sweetness of it...who knew I could be a sweet kind of girl?

When I pulled back he looked surprised, even though I had gone slowly enough for him to react in any way that he wanted to. I smiled at him.

"Really, really."

* * *

I was run over by a freight train. I mean, literally, I had to be. It was the only thing that could cause this much pain other than falling off a cliff. And even I didn't have bad enough luck to have that happen twice.

I let out a loud groan and heard people talking and shuffling above me, but I was too sore and tired to actually give a shit. I just wanted the pain to stop. I was even contemplating asking someone to knock me out again - morphine, LSD, a good punch in the face - _anything._

"Franki?" I was oddly relieved that I heard, and even more surprised that I recognized Sam's voice, but made the mistake of trying to open my eyes. Whatever light was on blinded me. and I groaned as I shut my eyes again.

"The light! It burns!" I gasped, moving my face to the side. Sam had already come close to my bedside, watching as I licked my lips, and tried to get my mouth wet enough to stop cracking and slurring. I was glad the guy could even understand me. He watched me curiously, worriedly, as if I was supposed to do something really stupid sometime really soon. "Where are Jake and Dan?"

He looked at me nervously. "Franki, do you remember what-"

"They're werewolves. Yeah. Thanks for the memo." I mumbled, turning my head away from him and the light that was behind him. I didn't like that the whole room looked like it was flooded with white.

"Are you...you're handling this...well. Is it shock?" He stuttered. I shrugged.

"Dunno. I remember them, and they're both absolute fucking _morons _for phasing in front of me. Where are the dipshits?"

Sam looked over his shoulder slightly and looked back to me. "Jake's outside. He thought you'd be too mad with him for him to be in the room," he started slowly. I nodded slightly, even though Sam and Jake had guessed completely wrong.

"When you _assume _you make an _ass _out of _u _and _me. _Where's Daniel?"

"The instigator left," I looked up to the door and saw Jacob leaning against it casually, his eyes stuck to the floor. "I told him to."

My eyes narrowed as a flag in my brain went up. Something that my dream, or memory, had just taught me. It had taught me that what Jake said, went. Because...somehow...both he and Sam were Alpha. They were boss. And that was exactly what all this was. Jake had been Alpha in my memories, but Sam was Alpha now - Dan had said so. Sam was Alpha again because Jake stepped down thanks to my accident. And Jake was giving commands to Daniel - commands that Daniel _had _to follow, even though Jake _never _used his Alpha commands.

"When you say 'told him', do you happen to mean 'made him'?" Jake's eyes snapped to me, watching me warily. Clearly that was another part of the puzzle he had hoped I would not get yet. "Hm. Thought so. What's the damage, boss?"

Sam looked at me nervously before nodding to my arm, which was in a lot of pain, but not as much pain as I had expected it to be if it really was the cause of the problem. The blanket that covered me also covered my arm. When I pulled it off of my right arm, I was upset by the bloodied bandages covering my shoulder down to my elbow.

"What did _who _do to me?" I screeched, trying to move my shoulder and wincing. I was upset by the fact that it had barely moved before the pain hit. I'd be in a sling for weeks. "You've got to be kidding, both my hands are useless? I'm crippled!"

"It could have been much worse, Franki." Sam whispered, hoarsely. "Daniel's not the best fighter, he doesn't really get how to-"

"Find him. Find him, and then I want you to hit him. Really hard. Because now I _can't._" I sighed, looking from arm to arm in annoyance. Both arms were now wrapped up, in different places, but still damaged. And it hurt a lot. Luckily, it seemed like it would be one of those pains that I would quickly be able to ignore. So really, it was more of a nuisance than anything.

"You're fine. It shouldn't take long to heal, it wasn't that deep." Sam whispered, but he looked terribly grave. "It's going to scar."

"What's it look like?" I asked, my heart speeding up nervously.

"Like you were mauled by a bear," Sam looked at me significantly. "I'm so sorry, Francine."

I was again startled by how bad I felt for Sam. Knowing that his wife had such a badly scarred face, I knew this probably affected him on a closer, emotional level. I put the blanket over my arm again, more out of guilt than anything, because I even seemed to feel the duvet over my wound.

"Sam, would you please give me a minute alone with Jacob?"

Sam's eyes went from me, to Jacob, to my arm, then back to me. He repeated the process a few times as he backed up towards Jake. They whispered a few words to each other before Sam went down the stairs and left the house - I briefly wondered if they had set up another one of their meetings. They seemed to be having them nightly nowadays.

"Franki...I'm so sorry..."

"About what?" I challenged. He nodded, grimly. He seemed to know that I remembered more than he hoped I would, and he was ready for me to be really angry. Which I kind of was.

"That you got hurt. But worse, you found out like that_._ I was told not to let you know until you found out on your own-"

"Oh, it's fine. I had a nice memory about it after Dan knocked me out." I shouldn't have added nice, that was stupid. I almost felt my face heating up, just from the word misuse, as I thought about the 'niceness' of our kisses.

"What was it about?" he winced.

"I'm a werewolf." I stated blankly. He nodded.

"You were."

"I _was_?" I repeated slowly, waiting for him to confirm I had heard properly. He nodded, and I took that as the idea that I needed to be more specific with how I asked my questions."Why aren't I now?"

"We don't know," he admitted with a sigh. "You wanted to be. You tried to stop phasing, but you couldn't do it as easily as you wanted. Then, you fell."

"Then I fell, so...I got what I wanted. At the expense of my near death experience," I summarized slowly. "And now I can't phase at all?"

"It's not just that you can't phase. You don't have _any _wolf abilities. You've lost all our senses, you aren't healing, you aren't quick, you aren't near-indestructible, you aren't warm, you aren't-"

"All those qualities are wolf qualities?" I frowned. Those were qualities I liked about him - the ones I tended to remember and think about most. And they were only because he was a wolf? These were qualities all the boys had...even Daniel.

"You didn't think my body temperature was normal, did you?" He laughed. I tried not to smile back, so I looked away from him. It was making it easier to think.

"Don't mock me, ass. So, I'm not a wolf anymore. And I didn't want to be a wolf because I wanted to have a baby?"

"Yeah," he rubbed his neck in exasperation.

"And why couldn't I have a baby as a wolf?"

"We stop aging when we turn. As long as you phase, you stay the same age. There are only two girls in the wolf pack - you were one of them. Because you stop aging you stopped...you know..." I thought about what he was trying to be cryptic about before I rolled my eyes. Immature _boy._

"Menstruating?" I offered. "Really, what is it with men and not being able to talk about a period?"

"Okay, I get it! Please keep in mind, I haven't really _had _to talk about it."

"So...I wanted to stop phasing so I could menstruate so I could have babies?" I elaborated, trying to wrap my head around what my thoughts were before I had de-wolfified.

"Exactly," he nodded.

"Well, the theory works." I confirmed. He nodded, blushing slightly, and not really wanting to say anything else about it. I didn't think it was that big a deal to talk about how I had gotten my lady-time a week before, but apparently he wasn't ready to talk about it, which didn't matter. There were other things he could tell me about.

"So, an imprint," I began slowly. His eyes found mine again. "That's like, a soulmate, right?"

"I guess. It's much more powerful than that." he said quickly, looking at me intensely as if his gaze could make me understand - which wasn't exactly inaccurate. It was a pretty powerful thing, his eyes.

"It a 'together forever' kind of thing, isn't it?"

"Yeah," he nodded with a small smile.

"And did..." I wiggled around in my bed awkwardly. "Did you _and _Daniel imprint on me?"

"No," I didn't even try to hide my sigh of relief. "He just thinks he got you first, cause you dated-"

"But then he _did _get me first," I pointed out. Jake shook his head.

"Not really. See...an imprinter will be whatever the imprintee needs them to be. A friend, lover, protector...whatever you needed, I was. I've been around a long time, Franki. You just didn't realize what I was around for." I thought back through all my dreams, shifting through all my memories and remembering how they seemed like I had been in the mind of a young girl...had I been?

"You said that you stopped aging," I started, my mind racing as all the pieces started to fall together.

"It's a wolf thing."

"How old are you, Jake?" he took a deep breath, knowing where I was going with this.

"Pretty old."

"How fucking old?" I ordered, my voice low and menacing. He sighed, looking at me very nervously.

"I'm older than 24," he mumbled. So, he was older than he had told me he was. I winced slightly as I looked at him closely, examining every part of him. He was so handsome, so manly...but something told me that he hadn't been manly when he had turned.

"How old were you when you stopped aging?"

"...Sixteen." I grimaced dramatically.

"I kissed a sixteen year old! Holy shit, does that make me a pedophile?"

"I'm not _actually _sixteen. Calm down," he laughed. It took me a second to overcome my dramatics so that I could laugh too. It took me a while to straighten my face, so that I could show the seriousness of what I was about to ask him.

"Fine. I have another question - this one's really important."

"Anything," he agreed, sitting down beside me on the bed. I used what little leverage I could and wiggled a little closer to him so that he may do that whole 'I'm-overwhelmed-and-would-do-anything-for-you' thing that he does and just give me a straight answer.

"Who - is - Bella?" Each word was emphasized harshly. "Why is it whenever I think her name, I get this squeezing feeling in my stomach and this feeling of...of...I don't even know how to call it. What did this girl do to me? To you? Why do I always worry about you?"

"Bella isn't important," he whispered severely. "Please, _please_ just...let it go."

"I'll just dream about it anyway. Eventually, she's gunna come to mind." I pressed, my voice low and threatening. He looked away from me and his shoulders fell - he looked like he had deflated.

"I don't want you to hate me," he whispered, sounding mortified.

And right around then was when the guilt set in. I watched him, head hung as if he was walking to his own execution, and I felt absolutely fucking _terrible_. I resisted biting my lip, that wasn't the type of girl I was, but at the same time it was the only thing that would keep me from saying something stupid. I took a deep breath, gathering up my courage from the air around me.

"I didn't hate you in my dream."

"Even though it had Bella mentioned?" He asked, hopelessly. I shook my head.

"In my dream, I rather liked you." I sat up, with a lot of effort and some painful groans, but eventually I sat so that our shoulders almost touched. The only reason that they didn't was because mine was all wrapped up and throbbing.

"You liked me, huh?" he whispered with a small smile.

"Yeah," I sighed, faking displeasure. "A lot, too."

"Really?"

I smiled and couldn't help as I leaned towards him, my eyes fluttering closed instinctively. I felt as he came closer to me, he was radiating warmth and his breath smelled sweet as honey. Slowly, far too slowly, his lips brushed against mine. It was a smart maneuver because I automatically leaned farther forward so that I could continue to feel his lips on mine.

This was completely different than our last kiss, our last kiss was hot and heavy and made of one hundred percent pure passion; it had led to rolling around in bed - nothing more of course - but for a first kiss to remember it was certainly a large step to commitment.

But this, this was sweet. Caring.

"Really, really." I whispered against his lips. His bushed mine upwards into a smile before he kissed me again, just as slowly, savouring each second of it. I felt like suddenly, I knew he would give the world for me because this was such an intimate kind of kiss. It wasn't full of lust or sex or longing, this was full of love, devotion, and need.

And for the first time outside of my dreams, I felt like I needed him too.

* * *

**Cute :) I hope you liked this chapter - lots of information in it! They're kissing now, which means that some steamy scenes will be coming up...what's your take on that? Hmm...**

**To my wonderful reviewers,**

_ForeverTeamEdward13_**: Don't thank me for the shout out, thank YOU for the reveiw! I know, this poor girl can't seem to catch a break - I don't even really plan it to happen like this, she just gets caught up in a series of unfortunate events that play out in my brain. And Sam, he is a mystery isn't he? Guess you're just going to have to read to find out :) Hope you liked this chapter and thank you so much for reviewing!**

_(blank space without name)_**: I'm glad to know I got the intensity of it. I hope you liked this chapter as much as the last one, even though it had a completely different feel to it. Thank you so much for your review!**

_scbear7_**: I'm glad you like Franki, she's my favourite of my characters as well. I didn't actually intend for her to find out that way, but things don't always work out for the better so it just flowed from my fingers and onto the internet it went! I hope that you liked this one, thank you so much for reviewing!**

_Happy2BeeMe_**: Wow! Thank you, what a compliment! Sadly I doubt that this story will ever be as popular as Twilight, but I'm really hoping that for those who do read it, it's a good little substitute since the series has ended! I'm so glad that you are getting so into the story and thank you so much for your reviews, I hope that you liked it :)**

_hellowolves1234_**: And I love you for **reading **this story! Thank you so much for your review...even if it's on chapter two. Hopefully you'll read far enough so that you get to read this note to you as well!**

_kiki_**: I can always trust that you will read my chapters through more than once - which makes me think that hopefully, it's good enough to get more than one more chapter out, ha ha! Thank you so much for the review and the compliments. I am in Creative Writing courses, so hopefully I can make something out of that, I have a whole bunch of novels on the go but it's hard without any of the enthusiasm I get out of sites like this. Thank you!**

_Angel of the Night Watchers_**: Thank you for Beta-ing. Not that I think that is actually how that would be phrased...I'm really glad I don't write my stories like that or you would have a lot more work to do. I try to be kind, ha ha. Thank you for all your constructive points, I tried to make them clear - other than the last one. I'm definitely going into more detail about Franki and whether she imprinted or not, but I can't give it away so easily! Anyway, I'm glad you liked it and are so into what happens to her. I hope that you liked getting to know Braden's history a little more - just starting to make the love triangle more complicated, no big deal :)**

_sugar-ice_**: I hope this chapter had enough answers for you to get through the next two weeks, even though they may not have been the answers you were expecting. It's weird to think that word of my update goes straight to your email, but thanks for putting me in a place so that it can happen. Thank you for your review! **

_EclipseLover97_**: Franki will always be okay, Jake would never let anything happen to her...except when she isn't with him, then the worst always tends to happen...as proven by her falling off a cliff. Anyway, thank you for your review and I hope you liked this chapter, as well :)**

_neimi242__**: **_**It's quite amazing that you think that because...spoiler alert...that is the exact problem that Franki is/was going through. I won't get into too much detail and ruin things, but that was her exact problem. I'm glad you like Franki's character, she is definitely the most fun to write. I look forward every time I get to write a memory or a scene with her, Allen and Daniel goofing off. I'm glad you like her independence as well, it's something that I always wanted to see in stories but it never happens - like her kissing him. I don't know about you, but when I used to read these I would yell at the computer because the girl was too chicken to make a move. Oh well. Anyway, I'm glad you're enjoying it and I will try to make the imprinting journey as easy as it can be. Thank you so much for your review!**

_**PLEASE REVIEW!**_

-Egypt


	15. Chapter 15

**I'm back guys! I'm a little bit mangled and behind in school work so I'm going to do my best to get chapters out but know that there may be a few pauses and I may not get all of them out at the same time. To make up for my absence this past three weeks I have given you a **monster **chapter, I believe it's the longest that I've written for this story. It has tons of answers in it as well as some drama, so I hope you enjoy it. I hope you like it and please leave some reviews to let me know if you enjoyed it. **

**Special thanks go to Stephenie Meyer for the original idea and my fantastic Beta **_Angel of the Night Watchers _**for making sure this chapter lived up to it's potential. **

**Enjoy!**

"So you aren't twenty-four?" I asked again as Jake walked me home from the pharmacy, where he had gotten Sue Clearwater to get him all the bandages and sanitary products he would need for my injuries.

"No."

"How old are you?" I asked, looking up at him instead of towards the setting sun. I liked how close the two of us were walking and what I liked even more was that we didn't need to touch to have this moment feel light-heartedly intimate.

"Haven't you heard it's rude to ask a man's age?" He asked me while forcing a serious expression.

"Screw off," I laughed. "It's rude to ask a _woman's _age...but I guess it still applies."

"Hey!" He laughed, lightly pushing my good shoulder so that I nearly stumbled. I held my hands up defensively so that he wouldn't push me into the ditch. I'd now survived stabbing myself and a werewolf punch, to die now would just be anticlimactic.

"Fine, then! How many are in the pack?" I asked, automatically walking as close as we had been before...alright, alright - maybe a _bit _closer.

"There's me, Embry, Quil, Allen, Brady, Seth, Collin, Leah, Jared and..._Daniel_...oh, and Sam. Sam's Alpha."

"Yeah, I heard about that, actually." I mumbled, mentally reminding myself only to say the name 'Daniel' unless he asked who told me. "I heard that _you _were Alpha."

He winced slightly, I couldn't help but wonder if it was because I knew, or because I didn't know earlier. "Yeah, I was."

"And...?" I asked, hoping that he wouldn't make my questioning as difficult as it would be pulling teeth.

"What do you mean _'and'_?"

"And now you're not," I offered for him. I hoped that he would stop giving me short answers if I told him how I knew. "Daniel told me."

His jaw clenched angrily, not really what I wanted out of saying it, but at least it was some sort of a reaction. "What else did Dan tell you?"

"I heard that you and Sam were 'divided'," I began slowly. It was about time that he filled in some of these missing pieces. Now that I was in on the big secret of the werewolves, I really hoped that this would mean answers would throw a little bit more easily. It seemed, however, that Jacob was just as stubborn as before...which thoroughly pissed me off.

He looked annoyed. "Yeah, we were."

"Why?"

"Because we had a disagreement." He shrugged, as if that was supposed to answer my question, which shouldn't have surprised him as much as it seemed to when I decided that it didn't.

"Can anyone just disagree with him and become an Alpha?" I asked, taking into consideration that in my most recent dream, I had been told by Billy that only Jake and I had the ability to disobey an Alpha.

"Did Daniel do it to you, or will he?"

"No." Jake said quickly. I raised my eyebrows.

"Why do you think he won't? He seems pissed enough t-"

"Because he can't." He clenched his jaw.

"Why not?" I pushed again, getting annoyed that I had to put words in his mouth so that I would hear something from him.

"Because only I could've."

"Still abstract, just say it. Shit, stop beating around the bush." I grumbled. He looked down at me briefly and sighed, making sure that he was looking back at the sunset before he answered me.

"I'm...the natural Alpha," he shrugged as if it weren't a big deal - which made me know that it _was _a big deal.

"Natural Alpha? You're speaking in Latin."

"I was born to be Alpha. Sam just changed first." I thought about that slightly. If Jake really was that old, that probably meant that Sam was older. Maybe not older than him when he stopped aging, though it looked it, but at least it meant that he was older as a werewolf. I wonder how many of the boys were old, since I knew I had gone to school and was the same age as Daniel and Allen. I thought about Sam being Alpha because he turned first, even though Jake was supposed to be...it almost sounded like a schoolyard bully kind of deal.

"And he didn't offer it up? What a bitch."

"No, he did." Jake said defensively and almost too quickly. "But I didn't want to be a werewolf. I _especially _didn't want to lead a pack of 'em. It was probably a good thing it worked out like it did, because he made a lot of hard choices I wouldn't have been able to."

"Like what?" I asked, hoping he had been talking enough that he would let slide something I wasn't _supposed _to ask about.

"Lots of things, he was Alpha for a long...well not _that _long, but kinda long time before we went our own ways."

"So...what did he do that you didn't believe in?" He looked at me like I was psychic.

"What?" Even through his confusion I could tell he was hesitating in answering now.

"Come on, it's not like it isn't obvious. You went your separate ways for a reason, so what was it? You pinky promised me, mister! You pinky promised that you'd answer any question that wasn't about Bella whoever or family or well - anything _but _there werewolf thing. So you morally cannot skimp out on this." He laughed a little at my overpassionate accusation, but his face fell when he realized what he was going to have to answer.

"There was a, uh, war kind of thing that we had to help in. Sam didn't want to, I did. Because I was supposed to be Alpha I could separate from him and be a lone wolf, but then some of the others wanted to join my pack. It was real complicated," he admitted when he realized that something in his point was getting lost.

"So who joined _you_?" I asked with a smile. I couldn't help it - I was learning a lot and he wasn't trying to stop me anymore. Maybe this could be the key to everything - the wolf thing. Maybe something would trigger my memory now that I knew.

"Uh, at first just Seth and Leah. Quil and Embry joined in after the fight. We went down into one pack later on."

"Sam just stepped down?" I asked with raised eyebrows. Good man, I take back calling him a bitch.

"Something like that. Took a couple years and we couldn't really be friends or near each other - he and I automatically had an instinct to fight. So, he stepped down and I jumped up." I nodded, trying to take it all in. I could see our house a distance away, so far that I could see the horses running - but I couldn't see which horse was which.

"Who's pack was I in?" I asked, trying to stay innocent while I looked at the rustic sunset. It was a red sky now, the sun was a sliver over the water. It was a perfect romantic setting ruined by my prying.

"You were in the one, just when they were joined. So mine." He explained with a smile and as I processed the thought that I had been in the newer pack, because I was younger...but...

"Okay, I can't take it!" I exclaimed, which made him jump a little. "How fucking old are you?"

He laughed at me while he shoved his hands in his pockets. "You couldn't even guess?"

"Shut up, I've already kind of labeled myself a pedophile, being twenty-two and kissing a sixteen year old-" I started jokingly, but he didn't take it lightly.

"I am not even _close _to sixteen anymore." He said defensively. I rolled my eyes.

"But your body stopped aging then! It's just...kinda creepy..."

"Not even close." He stated with a smile. I sighed, knowing that I would get no distinct number from him.

"Alright, well...you can't be over one-hundred, right? I mean, your Dad's kind of young - unless he ages slowly too. Oh no, please don't tell me I also need to worry that I'm kissing a corpse or something!"

He chuckled, keeping his eyes glued to the water as the last sliver of sun fell behind the waves. "I am not even close to a hundred."

"Okay...over fifty?" I winced.

He looked at me now, his eyes replacing the shine from the sun that had hidden itself. "Not even over fifty."

"Over thirty?" I asked with the same glimmer in my eye.

"Maybe..." He smirked.

I sighed. "Well, does our relationship still work by the laws of date math?"

"What is date math?" he looked at me bug-eyed. I looked at him like he _must _be old or else he didn't go to high school any time recently. Allen had told me it was the biggest joke in our school.

"Date math, you know...take your age, divide by two, add seven, that's the youngest you're allowed to date. Date math." I described slowly, trying to see if it rang any bells. He was apparently deaf to them, because he hadn't heard of it.

He took a moment to do the math in his head before he winced. "Uh...not quite. But you did always say I was the best looking middle aged man you'd ever dated," he joked. I tried to hide my smile.

"Well thank imprint," I mocked, doing the math in my head. So long as he was under thirty-two the date math applied, which he had said it didn't. But he had already told me he was over thirty and under fifty...well damn. That didn't really help me at all.

"What else do you want to interrogate me about?"

"Imprinting." I said immediately, he smirked at my quick response. So I had been thinking about it, not a big deal. "Why did you imprint on me?"

"Uh...no matter how I say it, it will sound bad. So, don't take it bad, 'kay?" He paused after his redundant statement, where I both tried not to laugh and felt myself growing nervous. I wanted to tell him that you can't warn someone of something like that and expect them not to see other meanings behind what you say. "We don't get to choose who we imprint on. It just happens, whether we want it to or not."

I nodded my head slowly, understanding what there was to take offense to. "You didn't want to imprint on me."

"I didn't want to imprint on anyone," he corrected. "It was messing up people's lives - I didn't want it to happen to me too."

"What happened, when you imprinted on me?" I asked quietly, looking up at the first star in the night sky. "How did you know?"

The silence stretched on and I looked at him to see if he had disappeared or just didn't want to answer - I was intrigued when I saw him smiling. Instead of his constantly cautious facial features, he was looking ahead of him dreamily. It almost looked like he was replaying a very happy memory through his minds eye.

"When I first saw you I was scared. You were so perfect, but tiny...I honestly didn't even want to be near you. I thought you'd break on me. Then you looked at me..." I grinned at the sweetness of the statement. "You looked at me and the earth shifted. That's what imprinting is - the earth shifts and suddenly gravity didn't mean anything, _you _did. You kept me here, grounded. You were my reason for everything."

"And then you loved me?" I blushed, completely unable to ignore the feeling that I was starring in my own romance novel.

"Then I loved you and turned slightly obsessive. I wouldn't leave you alone," he laughed at himself. "Your dad hated it."

"Did he hate _you_?" I asked with a frown, hoping that whoever my dad was he at least had some brains.

"You honestly think people can hate this?" He scoffed while he pointed to himself. I laughed. "No, he loved me. He just didn't like how I made it my job to hound every step you took."

Even though I didn't know who my father was, I felt a little better knowing that he had liked Jacob. Not that I really thought much of my dad - I fell off a cliff and lost my memory and neither he or my mom had come to see if I was okay? My expectations of them were low and my respect even lower, but it was that little place in my chest that was reserved for parents - like all children had - that swelled just with the thought that Jake had been important enough for my dad to like having him around me.

But why didn't my dad like me being around _him_?

"Does my dad hate me?" I asked quietly. He noticeably grimaced from pain, looking down at me worriedly. He obviously didn't want to talk about him, but just as obviously he didn't want to leave me thinking that my parents didn't want me.

"He doesn't hate you at all, Franki." He whispered, taking my hand in his as we walked past the horses. "He loves you and misses you, he just isn't able to be around to help right now..."

"Why not?" I asked with a pout.

"Because he's...busy. He's a really busy guy." Jake whispered. He waited until we were on the porch and let me walk up the steps first while he stayed on the ground. When I turned around at the top of them, I was almost as tall as he was. I felt giddy when I realized he did this so he could kiss me.

His lips were soft and warm, as they always were. He didn't want to rush me and have another passionate kiss because he knew I was far too upset with the current topic of conversation for it. It was simple, sweet and affectionate; he was trying to tell me that he loved me and that even though my dad wasn't around, he was. By the time he started to pulled away, I had tears glassing my eyes over. He stopped close to my face, his nose rubbing softly against mine.

"Soon, Franki. You'll know everything soon - I promise."

"I'm holding you to that." I whispered back, trying to make sure my voice wouldn't crack. Jake just nodded, kissed my cheek lightly and went to unlock the door.

"What did everyone else think about you imprinting on me?" I asked when he got the door open, we were both relieved by the change of subject and I was glad to hear him answer with hesitance.

"People were pretty happy, they knew I'd stick around now. They were always afraid I'd run away again." I took immediate note of what he had just said - run away...again. I would bring up his past after I had figured out more about mine.

"Was I happy?" He walked behind me to close the door - with one mangled arm and another scabby hand, he seemed to think I could not do anything on my own.

"I was there as you grew up," he offered. "Do you remember being happy?"

"I don't remember many sad ones," I confessed.

"I tried to keep you as happy as possible - that's our job, as imprinters." He informed, throwing the house keys on the table by the door and walking into the living room to turn on the light. I followed him.

"You keep saying 'job'..."

"That's not what I mean," he said quickly, stopping his direct path to the couch so that he could turn and look at me meaningfully. "I mean that it is what I'm supposed to do with my life - make you happy."

I paused my own steps, trying to take it in. "So...why didn't you let me have a baby?"

He took a deep breath, turning around again so that he could get to the couch while he thought about his answer. "I was going to let you have a baby."

"No you weren't." I shrugged, it didn't really upset me that much anymore, now that I was out of the memory and wasn't in the mindset of having one. I followed him to the couch and sat beside him, putting my injured arm closest to him so that it could be re-bandaged.

"Yes," he emphasized. "I was, when the time was right."

"And that would be...?"

"When there weren't any threats."

"Threats?" I repeated skeptically, my eyes raising high on my forehead. "What kind of threats would keep me from getting knocked up?"

"Uh..." he groaned, rubbing the back of his neck while distracting himself by taking the newer wraps out of the plastic bag.

"Well?"

"'Kay, see...werewolves, we change when there are threats around. Very _specific _threats." He said simply. I nodded to show my understanding but he didn't continue. I just rolled my eyes when I saw I'd have to help him out. Again.

"Such as?"

"You're not going to believe me." He sighed, starting to take off the wrap around my shoulder. I hissed when he pulled a little too tightly, which made him slow down as he unwound it from my shoulder.

"I just found out that you're a werewolf who is over thirty, under fifty, is apparently my soulmate and has been in love with me since childhood." I glared at him. "Try me."

"Alright. We change if we sense _vampires._" Alright, he won. It's not like I didn't believe him, I just found it hard being able to...I mean, werewolves were one thing to believe because I had seen them, but now it just seemed like he was trying to lie or fool me so that I'd drop the subject.

"Vampires?" I repeated with raised eyebrows.

"Vampires."

"They're real?"

"They're real." He affirmed, finally unraveling the last of my bloodied bandage. He winced when he looked at it which made me look at the wound as well. It was three large scratches that weren't necessarily deep, but it was red, raw and painful. Caked blood decorated it and made it look as horrific as it could get.

"I'm so sorry, Franki." He whispered as he looked at it. I shook my head.

"It's fine. Cover it up." I insisted with a sneer.

"That's never going to fully heal..." he muttered, distraught.

"I said cover it up." I repeated forcefully. I could see what it was doing to him, making him feel guilty. I didn't want that. We were having a relatively good night of talking and it was nice to spend the time with him. I didn't want it to be ruined by something that had already happened and apparently would never be fixed.

"So, vampires." I started as he tore apart the plastic from the new gauze. "Are they like the ones from Anne Rice?"

"Worse." He muttered lowly. I raised my eyebrows.

"...Wow."

"...Yeah." His voice had an unrecognizable twinge in it that made me think I was missing something about what he said. "They stink, too."

"Stink," I repeated with a snort. "What are you, eight? You may as well say 'they suck' or 'they bite'...wait, _do _they bite?"

"Oh yeah, they bite." He sighed. "And I meant it. They literally _stink. _Like bleach."

I made a face - they even smelled like a crime scene murder. I wonder if some higher power did that to be ironic? "Would I still smell it?"

"Uh...you haven't...uh, I doubt it..." he muttered, focusing very hard on beginning to wrap my shoulder with the gentlest of hands. He was focusing too hard, he was obviously avoiding something.

"What?"

"Nothing." He said quickly, weaving the material around my bicep as he covered the gashes again. I narrowed my eyes at him.

"You're lying to me."

"So?"

"So?" I guffawed. "So, tell me!"

"Nah, you'll remember soon enough." I huffed but let out a sound of pain as he put the bandage around my bicep a little too tightly. He immediately apologized and went to fix it. I pulled a blanket from behind him to cover me, but it was mostly to cover up the fact that I had the shakes from the pain. To distract me, he started talking about how he needed to go beat Daniel's lights in for doing this to my arm - but it made me feel bad. Maybe it was because I knew that Jake probably _would _come close to killing the boy, or maybe it was just because Dan was the last thing I wanted on my mind right now, but he was doing it so I wouldn't look down at the gnarled mess that was starting to stain the new gauze bandages.

"Tell me more about when you imprinted on me," I liked the idea of a change of subject. The thought of Daniel was depressing me and making Jake a little too homicidaly-happy. But it was the best thing I could have done, because to distract me Jake just kept talking...and giving me a few more answers than he realized.

"You wouldn't know this...but, I imprinted on you when you were a baby. And I mean, like, a baby-baby. Your first week home from the hospital. I wasn't allowed in the hospital, but the whole pack went to go visit you later. And when your Mom put you in my arms...I was so freaked out. You were so tiny and we were all so huge, but you just gurgled at me and opened your eyes. Your eyes were so big and brown, they seemed to look right at me - I didn't think babies could focus when they were that new, but you did. To me. And then the earth spun and you smiled, I don't care if doctors say you can't. You did. You smiled at me...and I was hooked.

"Sam noticed the connection first. People were pretty happy, thought it meant permanent happiness - Quil imprinted on Claire when she was really young and she was the happiest little kid in the world. They thought it would mean safety...but I guess that didn't work..."

"Jake," I whispered, trying to save him the guilt, he shook his head.

"No, I'm right, don't even. So many people just showered you with attention and then the vampires came to see you because Seth invited them. What an idiot, I almost killed him. They were all so pretentious and she was so _bitter _but they were all crowding around_..._then y-"

"Wait," I interrupted with a shake of my head. "Who's '_she_'?"

"Who's who?" he asked, still not having paid attention to what he had been saying.

"'She'? You said 'she was so bitter', who were you talking about?" Jake stopped what he was doing, looking down to the floor while he wracked his brain to come up with a reason not to answer me. He took the time to finish wrapping my arm and tied it as gently as he could while he cleared his throat.

"'She' is no one."

No one. Was that supposed to set off red flags? "Is she _Bella_?"

"I told you, she's no one." His voice was huskier and lower, which made me worry that I was actually on the right track.

"Do you mean 'she's not important'?" I quoted in aggravation.

"She _isn't _important," he confirmed gruffly.

"So it _is _Bella!" I accused, pointing a finger at him. "Why was she bitter? Why does that matter? How did she know I was born? How do you know her?"

"I told her when you were born and her bitterness has nothing to do with you because _she is not important_." As much as I wanted to argue that he was underestimating the importance of this situation, I was just glad that he wasn't denying it anymore.

"Does it have anything to do with you?" I asked pointedly.

"It has everything to do with me." Which obviously meant it also had something to do with me, but he clearly didn't want to address that just yet.

"What did or didn't you do?" I asked haughtily, crossing my arm and trying not to cringe from moving my right shoulder.

"I didn't imprint on her." He answered irritably. His voice was low and husky and it made me pull back from him a bit as my mind went into overdrive.

"Was she...oh my God, _was she in love with you_?"

Jake pulled away completely at this point, making sure to put some more distance between us. I wanted to take back the question just to have him come closer again, but there was a more dominant part of me that was pissed he had just pulled away and refused to answer such an important fucking question.

"Was - she - in - love - with – you?"

"I'm going out to a meeting." He stood up and turned his back on me, not even trying to hide the fact he couldn't look at me. He didn't even walk to the door. "Pack meeting, real important. I won't be gone too long. You should try and nap, you need rest - you lost a lot of blood."

"I'm just going to dream up the bitch." I informed him lightly, as if I hadn't just called the girl, the _other _girl, who loved him a bitch. I saw his shoulder set as he moved away from me towards a chair to his side.

"Let's hope not," he mumbled to himself, grabbing a pair of cut off jeans from the back of the chair. Without looking at me he turned around and walked towards the front door.

"I'll dream of her and get my answers _then._ I'll will it to happen."

"Please don't," he whispered, finally turning to look at me from the doorway. "Let it go. There are some things best left forgotten, that's what doctor Cullen said."

"If I remember that I've forgotten it, that doesn't do us any fucking good, now does it?" I hissed back. "Do you love her?"

He took a few steps forward, because that's all it took to get him close enough to put his hand on my uninjured shoulder. He looked into my eyes, making me feel awkward because I knew he was looking for something and his gaze was so intense that I had to drop my eyes. I already felt guilty for being so pointed towards him. Which was bullshit - I should be able to feel angry...it wasn't fair how hard it was to be angry with _him._

But he didn't answer me, which made my heart race faster.

"_Do you love her_?"

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath before leaning forward and lightly pressed his lips against my forehead. My eyes fluttered closed instinctively and I took in a deep breath, breathing him in and exhaling out as much of my anger as I could. His skin was warm and comforted me again, even though I stubbornly tried hard not to be.

"I love _you_, Franki. Please, just...let it go," he whispered to me, before turning around and headed out the door without another look back.

It hurt.

It hurt because he _still _hadn't answered my fucking question.

But even more than it hurt, it _infuriated _me.

I listened to the sounds of him pulling the door open and when he closed the door a little too loudly. I was so paralyzed in my anger that I even took the time to hear the sound of him running through the foliage at the back of the house so that he could phase and run off into the woods.

I couldn't stop the irate scream that found it's way from my chest. I tore the blanket off of my lap, ignoring the pain that shot through my shoulder as I stood up and walked to the window, watching he still night fall like I were an animal that was caged inside and away from it.

Are you kidding me?

I wasn't stupid, I knew what that goddamn silence meant - him ignoring what should have been a very _simple _question.

So, is that why he didn't want me to remember Bella? Had he been in love with the bitch, or had the bitch been in love with him? What had happened that had obviously made me hate her so much, just that or was there even more? Is it possible for things to get more difficult than they already were? Knowing my luck - yes, yes it was. It had to be more complicated than them having had feelings for each other - if it was so simple, there wouldn't have been anything to hide.

For instance, simply enough - I had loved Daniel. Daniel had loved me. Everyone else in the fucking town seemed to know, so why couldn't I know about her?

Oh - I would find out about her. I would find out even if it ended up killing me.

I went to the bathroom, looking at my enraged expression in the mirror when I had to - I looked wild. My hair was spiked in curl and my dangerous looking eyes appeared to be made of some sort of black fire. The sneer on my face actually made me look somewhat bestial...I wondered briefly if this was normally what I looked like before I used to change into a wolf.

I pulled the mirror away from me and opened up the medicine cabinet by nearly ripping my reflection off the wall. I was having trouble focusing my eyes, it was as if I were seeing red. I found that I was darting them around, red or not, with my hands to guide them until I found my over-prescribed stack of medications. I pulled out each one, trying to find the pill bottle that would end up helping me best.

_...T3 with Codeine medication..._

_...Naproxen 550mg medication..._

_...Advil 400mg medication..._

_...Celexa 350mg medication..._

_...Retin A cream..._

_...Antibiotic cream..._

_...Ambien 275mg medication..._

There it was. Ambien. I couldn't believe how many different types of medication I had been forced to keep with me, even if I rarely used any of it - I wonder who was paying my medical bills?

I didn't really care, I just wanted my answers.

I threw the medicine from Dr. Cullen into my mouth, trying not to gag on the chalky taste of it before I turned on the tap and shoved my face down to the running water. I drank deeply. I tried to throw my head back when I was unsuccessful thanks to the chalky medication having such a difficult time sliding down my throat. When it finally went down, as rocky as it was, I smiled. It was almost as if I was being warned not to take it, but all I could think was that it could be as difficult as it wanted - but I would dream of _Bella _and if I had to rush my sleep cycle by a few hours, so be it.

I took the stairs to the bedroom two at a time, wincing because of how I had to swing my arms for momentum. I jumped onto the bed and quickly weaved myself into the covers, upset by how cold the bed suddenly seemed - it had a whole different dynamic without Jake being here with me. As pissed off as I was with him, I couldn't deny that I missed how comforting the asswipe could be.

"I _will _dream of Bella." I promised myself in soliloquy. "And I'll find out what is so fucking important about her."

I waited with closed eyes for sleep to come...I was so giddy that the first time I saw my imagination brighten and start to shift into dreams that I accidentally woke myself up, the images had been about missing Jake. I called Keys to me, hoping that maybe if I felt a warmth like Jake was close to me, I could manipulate my memories not to parallel themselves to go directly to a time when I had missed him. I hoped that I had enough power over my mind to control something that seemed so simple - even though I knew it wasn't.

I tried to go back to sleep...and as soon as it managed it, all I could wish was that I hadn't.

She was perfect.

Her delicate, pale skin was flawlessly immaculate. Her high cheek bones could have cut glass. Her pale, pink lips were high and severe, yet somehow completely sensual while still immobile. She had a long, graceful neck which formed into soft rounded shoulders. Her curtain of long, dark hair cascaded past the feminine nape of her neck and down her back. Her frame was somewhat short but thin and fit, lean like a runner and delicate as a child. But somehow even so small, beautiful, and fancily dressed: she still looked evil.

As we stared into each others eyes I took in how unnatural and horrifyingly familiar her golden-topaz eyes were. How stoic her expression was and how much darkness they held towards me. It only took a couple moments, which seemed like an eternity, before her gaze darted quickly to the side. As if she were following the gust of wind which ratted my hair and billowed her clothes, but not her mane of perfection, she raised her right hand and left it there invitingly. There was not even a small part of me that wanted to take hold of her hand. No part of me wanted to move unless it was to run away from this villain.

Suddenly, the most beautiful man in my world entered my peripheral. He took slow, cautious and yet deliberate steps forward as if he were testing the ground to make sure it wouldn't implode from under him. I was about to scream and warn him of the danger that she seemed to be wreaking of, but for some reason I couldn't move. It was as if my body would not allow me to show weakness to this demon. Because that's what she was, some sort of demon. Only a demon could make me feel immobile like this. As if my pride was so hurt by her presence to begin with that if I paid her any heed, I may as well be giving my honour to her. She was a monster. Something told me she could - and just may - murder me effortlessly.

My first thought, as I watched the two figures getting closer and closer, was that he was trying to protect me. But as he drew closer, with astonished eyes, I realized there was something missing. Something wasn't happening that should have been. I was expecting some sort of reaction, some sort of obvious spectacle of him getting this _thing _away from me. He stepped up to the point he was barely three feet away from the creature, before in a sudden movement...he was holding her.

Jealousy coursed through me, soon followed by fear, before I rested in shock. This creature, this dangerous, vile, murderous creature was holding _my _man. _My _love. Her eyes were closed but the smile tugging on her lips was mocking each bone in my body as I tried to control myself. For I now knew who this was, though I couldn't bring myself to think her name. I knew why she scared me and why she was here.

She was here to take my Jacob from me.

I woke up with a gasp, that nightmare was back. It was the same nightmare with the outrageously beautiful woman and her possessive embrace of _my _Jacob. I shivered away my tears and let out a sob. I knew it was silly to cry over a nightmare, but this one brought on so much pain that it was tangible. It was like Jake really was being ripped out of my arms while he went into hers, and it made life feel so...tragic.

I could hear the sound of Jake's voice whispering downstairs, I couldn't hear what he was saying, but I knew that it couldn't possibly be as important as the need I felt for him to be with me at this very moment.

"_Jake_!" I screamed, the tears finally began falling down my cheeks instead of clouding my eyes. It was comforting to see the attic room around me, the navy comforter that just couldn't keep me warm enough. I couldn't explain what was so daunting about the woman in the dream, but it always scared me when I got glimpses of it...but tonight, tonight something was different. There was a new vividness to the pictures, a new malice behind her glare.

"_Jake, please_!" I screamed again, feeling myself becoming more and more hysterical. I heard his steps coming up the stairs, he was running as fast as he could, but I was more than happy when he finally showed up at my bedside.

"What's wrong?" I didn't respond, instead I made sure that my arms were wrapped around his neck as I pulled him onto the bed, he followed obediently and soon pulled me smoothly into his body. "Franki, what? What is it?"

I didn't know how to describe to him the fear behind something that literally had no words to it. I didn't know how I could describe the creepiness of her gold eyes, the beauty of her face. I would never be able to describe the hatred that seeped from the two of us, but worst of all - I would never be able to put the _dread _into words. The dread of seeing her arms wrapped around him and just _knowing _that he was hers. And even though I could tell that the Jacob I currently held had differences from than the Jacob I saw clinging to her like a lost lover, I was disturbed by the fact there were similarities.

I cried more.

"Franki, it's okay. What did you see? Nothing can hurt you, Franki. I won't let anything hurt you."

My eyes were already drooping, a side effect to the medication I had taken which was supposed to knock me out for the rest of the night, which meant no waking. Now it was trying to pull me back down to Hell with her as my chaperone again.

"Don't leave me," I begged. I didn't want him to go away when I was sinking into my memories again, because I didn't know when I would resurface within them. But I didn't want him to leave me ever...I don't know which I was referring to when I said it.

"I'm not going anywhere. It's okay, Franki. It's okay..." he cooed, running his hands through my hair, kissing my skull where my head was still tender from the fall, and of course holding me tight. I wouldn't have been able to survive this panic without that. "Do you need your medicine?"

I didn't want my anxiety medication, it would just make me tire me out even more and with my luck I could overdose from the mixture of that and my sleeping pills. I shook my head and held him closer to me, rubbing my face deeper into his neck, kissing it lightly just so that I could feel the comfort of knowing that no fucking beautiful woman would be doing it if I did it first.

My eyes shoved themselves closed, I was officially on my way back to sleep but I did not feel comforted by it. I didn't want to take the chance that Jake wouldn't be there when I woke up - what if he were running in the woods and happened upon that _monster_? I wouldn't be able to take it if he left me, I wouldn't be able to live without him. Not anymore. It was as if he was a concentrated life force that only worked in close proximity, so fuck it if I was letting him go any time in my shitty looking future.

"Don't leave," I whispered again. "Don' leave..."

"I'm not, Franki. I love you, go to sleep. Nothing can happen when I'm here..."

As the bright flashes of my imagination started to mold themselves into dreams again, I mentally slapped myself for taking those damn sleeping pills. I should have stayed up and been with Jake, apologized and made sure that he knew I just wanted answers and reassurances - not arguments. I could just be so _stubborn. _I wanted to know more about Bella and I was so sure that if I took the pills I'd dream of her, but obviously it didn't work.

Right?

I mean, it wasn't possible that I was that much in control of my thoughts that I could...no, surely that temptress couldn't have been my competition, she couldn't have been the one who Jake refused to tell me about because he thought that she wasn't important and that I would...

She _wasn't _anyone important, right?

She wasn't...

But as the bright flashes of my dreams started to turn into memories, I realized that the woman from my dreams was _exactly _the woman I should be afraid of. The woman that I didn't know anything about other than that she and Jake loved each other and she did not like me. That she was stunning and I was wild. That she had Jacob before Jacob had me.

_She _was Bella.

And_ I _was screwed.

**So what did you think? Now that she knows who Bella is, what else will she be able to find out? Nice and dramatic, but with a lot of answers in there so I really hope you liked it. Let me know what you're thinking by leaving a **REVIEW**! :)**

**To my wondeful reviewers:**

_Vamp Junkie_**: It's nice you also put in a review for Chapter 13 and then another for 14 - I appreciate it but totally would have forgiven you if you forgot. I tried to show a little more into her scarring, but it will be down the outside of the right bisep on the opposite arm of the hand that she injured (her left) in Chapter 8 :) Don't worry about getting busy, I'm a busy bee as well, so I totally understand. Thank you so much for reviewing, as always!**

_Munchkin Jeeves_**: I enjoyed writing the part where she asked Jake to hit Dan and letting my imagination roam over what Franki can't see when the boys are on patrol. I hope you liked this chapter - there was lots of Bella angst to digest in this one. Thank you so much for reviewing!**

_kikikiki_**: Ha, well thank you but I highly doubt I'll ever be as epic as Ms Meyer - even if I do like to think I write for a higher reading level. It is hard, but eventually I'll sit down and suck it up. When I have time - so not during University. Thank you for your review and your loyalty to the end of this story, I really appreciate it!**

_ForeverTeamEdward13_**: I'll always give shout outs if you review, we should make that some kind of deal, ha! Though it hasn't technically been addressed yet, Jake has been around for Franki since the beginning. I'll go in to more detail in a few chapters, I promise. I hope you liked the update, thank you for reviewing - yet again :)**

_caleb's babe_**: And I love reviews, so thank you so much for one. More is on it's way now that I'm pretty much immobile, so you shouldn't have to wait for too long. And just as a side note - Steven Strait is awesome as Caleb Danvers and oh-so-hot. He was also who Steph Meyer visualized as Jacob Black, but the movie dudes thought he looked too old, sad but true. Anyway, thanks for your review again and I hope you liked the chapter!**

_Angel of the Night Watchers_**: Your work, yet again, is highly appreciated. My ankle is getting better and yes, it was nice to have them. I've started trying out a Harry Potter fanfic that maybe I'l post on here later thanks of the inspiration of it and every time I do, I wear my merchandise. I am the ultimate geek. Thank you so much for your quick work on getting these out, especially for this chapter which was somewhat laborious. You are wicked-wonderful!**

_kimberleyyyyy_**: Wow, good for you for reading through it. How long did it take you? I'm a really slow reader and had to read through the last chapter I wrote, just to refresh, and it took me way too long. So props to you for sticking through the whole thing, I'm glad you like it enough! Thank you so much for your compliments and review, I hope to hear that you keep reading what I put down :)**

_freckleface6763_**: I hope you liked this chapter as much as the last one - especially since that one warrented an exclamation mark! Hope to hear from you again and thank you so much for reading!**

_bobia_**: Who knew that my convoluted thoughts would ever amount to a semi-original storyline? Anyway, I'm glad you like the story and hope that this chapter kept your trust in it. Thank you so much for reviewing!**

_Happy2BeeMe_**: Hopefully this was a big enough fix to make up for my absence, as well as the other updates I gave out. I'm glad that you're liking the story so far, hopefully I don't let you down any time soon :) Thank you for your review!**

_NobleAndAncientLineBlack_**: First off, I have to start by saying you have an AWESOME screen name. The Black's are my favourite since I started out as a complete HP junkie. Anyway, thank you for your review, I'm glad you're liking the story and the newest chapter length, ha ha. **

_EclipseLover97_**: I'm glad you liked the last chapter and hope you thought this one was just as good. Yeah, I'm glad their relationship is heating up too. As much as I love drawing out the mystery of it all, were I Franki I would probably have just given into the pull and have jumped his bones by now - pardon my French. Anyway, thank you so much for your review!**

_gleek15_**: Wow, your favourite Jake/OC? I'm honoured! I'm glad that you're connecting with Franki, the poor girl is going through a really tough time, but it's good that you like the story and I hope you continue to read it, thank you so much for your review!**

_toxic petals_**: First I get this wonderful review for **_Sickening_ **and then all of a sudden I get just as great a review here - you're spoiling me! Thank you for the compliments on my writing, I'm seriously considering to one day I show reviews like yours it to my Grade 6 teacher who said that my story ideas were too hopelessly fantastical. I also agreed that it would have been too cruel to leave it at Chapter 13 before I went away, so I rushed out the chapter to ensure that I wouldn't be pulled through any computers anytime soon, ha. I'm glad you like their slow moving relationship, even if I hate writing it because I just feel like I should rush to all the plot twists...but clearly they wouldn't be twists if there was no line to yank around. Anyway, thank you so much for your review and especially the trust in me to read **_**both **_**stories, I really appreciate it! **

_**REVIEW!**_

**-Egypt**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hello readers, thank you for waiting a little longer for this chapter. If you quickly divert your attention to the scrolling bar, you will see why it took a little longer...yes. This chapter is over ten thousand words without authors notes. I thought about breaking it into two chapters, but it just wasn't necessary for two separate ones, so here is an extra long one for you.**

**For anyone who is interested, I wrote out a chapter guide for the next few chapters and this story is going to be a little longer than I expected, but only because I got a few good ideas to continue through with it! Yay! **

**Anyway, I have more authors notes at the bottom so be sure to read that after you read this chapter - if your eyes can stomach it! - but I need to give a special shout out to **_Angel of the Night Watchers _**who was absolutely amazing and edited this chapter while it was still fourteen thousand words for me! Thank you!**

**Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

"Jake!" I could hear my own voice echo over the sound of the waves, but the lone figure sitting on the edge of the cliff didn't turn around to look. I tried not to let the irritation get to me, I _was _the one who fucked everything up...in retrospect, at least. I walked a little closer to where he sat, but I couldn't bring myself to interrupt his 'Jacob time'. "Jake!"

I didn't know why Jake always tended to pick this spot when he wanted to go and think, but I was sort of glad. It certainly made it easier to come find him. He still sat on the edge, silent, watching the horizon line as it swelled and deflated with the harsh, white-capped waves and the dangerous, bloody sunset.

I approached quietly, nervous that I would be shunned when I got there but also nervous that we would actually have to sit down and have the talk I came for. I don't think that it surprised him when I sat down beside him, much more gracefully than I normally would have. But I did dangle my legs over the side, it was the only thing that seemed to break the tension from my own muscles. I fought the urge to look at him and instead I trained my eyes out to the horizon where the stars were beginning to show on the horizon.

Even once the silence became too much for me to handle, I still couldn't bring myself to turn to him. I sighed to prepare him for 'the talk'.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"What would I have said?" Jake asked quietly after a long moment. "You were too young."

"I guess I always knew, but I didn't..." I shook my head. "I never got it."

"You knew who you wanted me to be," he shrugged, trying not to show the pain I had felt earlier that morning. "And that's who I was."

"I didn't know I was allowed to want more..." I reasoned nervously, kicking my legs a little harder against the rock at my heels.

"Do you?"

"Do I, what?" I asked, feeling my chest tighten. So, this was where it was all going to come out. This is where everything would be put out on the table and we would both go home two totally different people.

Even though I came here to have this talk, I wasn't sure I was ready to have it. I was getting stage fright to what would be the best act of my entire fucking life.

"Do you want more?" He elaborated while he turned to me. My eyes shifted to the side nervously, I couldn't bear to see him unless it was out of my peripheral, and even then it was painful. He tried to hide what he was feeling, but the sadness definitely leaked through his gaze.

"It's not that simple, Jake. There are other things to worry about-"

"You mean Daniel." Jake clarified. I clenched my jaw and inhaled slowly.

"I also mean Bella." I said with just as much darkness to my tone. Jake's jaw clenched in an identical reaction. I _had _learned it from him.

"Bella isn't part of this anymore." He tried to assure me. I rolled my eyes.

"_Really_?" I asked sarcastically. "Not even now that she's moved to Port Angeles? Renesmee even came to visit me the other day. You don't think that's Bella trying to be a part of this?"

"Renesmee was always very close with you when you were growing up," he tried to reason with me. It was a lame-ass attempt.

"And why would that be, Jake?" I sucked on my teeth, the frustration was trying to spit out of them, after all.

"What do you mean?"

"Would it be because Bella was always around _you_?" I asked as condescendingly as I could. He shook his head as soon as the words were out, but I could see that he wasn't as aggressive in his argument.

"Bella wasn't always around me. This isn't about her, Franki. This is about Daniel. You're picking Daniel over me," he whispered gravely. "Aren't you?"

"Jake," I groaned in pain. "Please, don't-"

"Well, aren't you?" He asked stronger, his voice cracked.

"How would I have ever known you loved me when _she _was always around?" My back got up so quickly that I even shuffled a butt's distance away from him. He sneered at me.

"What are you trying to say, Franki?" He hissed, I shook my head. This was not how I had thought this would be. I hadn't expected it to be full of low blows and old wounds. I had hoped we had matured past this stage.

"You're trying to be so fucking self righteous, Jake. You know what your real problem is? It's that you're being so goddamn hypocritical!"

"How am I being hypocritical?" He asked irritably.

"You keep saying that the reason I didn't know you loved me was because I'm with Daniel, _that's _how you're being a hypocrite!"

"That _is _the reason you didn't know that I'm in love with you!" He yelled. I felt the edge of the cliff tremble from the noise. It made me insecure. Jake had yelled at me once, maybe twice in my entire life and both times were when I was a child and he had thought I was about to die doing something stupid. Now I was a full grown woman and he was yelling at me because we would never have each other - because nothing ever worked out the way it should.

"No, Jake." I hissed. "I didn't know you were in love with me because you've _always _been in love with Bella."

He didn't answer to that immediately. Instead a bunch of different emotions crossed his face, but the central one looked like pain. "I'm not in love with Bella."

"Yes you are."

"No, I'm not."

"Stop lying to yourself." I scoffed, he crossed his arms over his chest.

"I'm not lying to myself!"

"You're in so much denial you don't even _realize _you're in denial," I rolled my eyes, shaking my head in disbelief at how immature he was being. How old did guys have to be before they grew the fuck up? Seriously.

"What does it even matter if I _do _love Bella?" He spit. "You love Daniel."

I shook my head, closing my eyes in exasperation. "That's not what we're arguing about now."

"That's _exactly _what we're arguing about," he said pointedly. I tried to fight the urge, but I couldn't help it - I punched him in the shoulder. He cried out.

"What was that for?"

"For you being such a jackass!"

"How am I being a jackass?" He whined, rubbing his shoulder with a pout.

"Listen up, Jacob Black," I hissed. I tried to make my dark eyes smolder like he always did and though I know it would never be as great of a mastered art, I was glad when it seemed to have an effect.

"What?" he asked, trying to sound like he was in control.

"This _is _about you and Bella whether you like it or not. You're mad because I never saw you as more than a friend, but how could I when you were always trailing after that bitches tail? You were so in love with Bella for the first couple years of my life that I wasn't any more than another toddler you babysat and now that I've moved on from your little Bella-haze, you're mad at me because _I didn't know_?"

The way I spat the facts, the way I hissed her name seemed to make him lose all confidence in what he was fighting for. He literally began to deflate in front of me, he began to recoil and fall back into himself. It spread pain through me to see him so hurt, but I couldn't give in to something that was _his _fault.

"You should have known. Everything was always about you..."

"As a _friend_, never as anything more!" I shouted, my eyes stinging from the insulting truth about my own position in all of this. "You never tried to kiss me. You never tried to spend time alone with me. You would try to solve but never got involved in my problems. You never talked to me about it. You never made it _real. _I dreamt of you taking me to prom and to dinner and have you ask my Dad if you could take me out for the weekend or something-"

"That's it? That's all it would have taken?" Jake was noticeably crushed. He was completely crest fallen. I turned away from him because I felt guilty, though I know I shouldn't have. But it was embarrassing to add insult to injury and admit that I was never good enough for him.

"Jake, you never said 'I love you' and really meant it." I whispered with a grimace. "_That's _all it would have taken."

I thought that it was probably a good time to leave, so that I had given him something to think about but left him with answers so that he couldn't blame his problems on other people - namely Daniel. I was quick to get up from the sandy ledge of the cliff and start to walk away, but he grabbed my arm before I made it very far.

"Franki, I'm in love with you. I've _always _been in love with you."

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, breathing the relief of the statement in. It was a beautiful emotion - the feeling of true love. The feeling of the man I have loved my entire life finally admitting that he felt the same. But it was not painless. It felt like it had tugged my heart out through my ribs and throw it back in my face.

"I know," I sighed, keeping my eyes closed to ward off tears. Now would possibly be the worst time I had ever picked to cry...so I fought it off bitterly. "But it takes more than that now."

"What more can I do, Franki?" he asked. I wouldn't have been surprised if when I opened my eyes Jake was on his knees, begging me for an answer. It was the reason I didn't open them. If I saw him that vulnerable, I don't know what I would do...but I knew that it wouldn't have been in Daniel's favour.

"You can't, Jake."

"But I _do _love you." He begged, his voice breaking. He squeezed my hand tightly and softly yanked me towards him, but I stood my ground. I pulled my wrist away from his grasp and cradled it with my other hand. I felt like I had just amputated another part from my own body. I let out a sob and scrubbed at my eyes with the back of my arm.

"So does Daniel."

And then I ran away.

* * *

I woke up to Jacob kissing me; all over my face and my neck and my shoulders and my arms. Then he went back to my shoulders, back to my neck and finally back to my face. It was a nice feeling, it sent butterflies not only through everywhere his lips touched but also through every nerve ending in my body. It felt like my body was going numb but was still hyper aware thanks to the tingling crawling through my veins. So, this was what Jake did to make me happy, huh? I wasn't even close to wanting to complain about it, but as affectionate as it was, I kept my eyes closed.

"I know you're awake." He whispered, kissing my ear. His warm breath sent a flutter through my chest, and while I worried about heart palpitations I couldn't stop myself from smiling.

"If I admit I'm awake, you'll stop," I snickered, keeping my eyes closed and pursing my lips to keep from grinning like an idiot.

"Is that a rule?" The ass was _clearly _mocking me. He showed that point by kissing the corner of my mouth, not close enough so that I could kiss him back but definitely enough to tease.

"Nope, just a fact."

"Your facts are flawed." He kissed my eyebrow.

"Ha, prove it." I laughed, squeezing my eyes closed and preparing myself for wherever he was going to kiss next.

"You have to wake up first." He kissed my chin.

"But what if you're wrong?" I whispered, my face twitching from trying to hold back the shit-eating-grin that was contorting my expressions in a weird way.

"I'm never wrong." He argued. "Open-" he kissed my left eye. "Your-" he kissed my right eye. "Eyes."

I sighed dramatically, making it as big a deal as I possibly could when I finally opened my eyes. I couldn't believe how girly I was when I could barely contain the giddiness I felt to see him smiling down on me. "You win."

"I always win." He winked.

"That's impossible."

"Nothing's impossible if you're me." He exaggerated almost as well as he kissed, hm. "And I just so happen to be me."

"Well I just so happen to be me and I _am _the impossible." I informed, raising an eyebrow towards him with a smirk. He bit back a smile and nodded.

"Oh, you're smart. How do you do it?"

"I'm sorry to say that it can't be a learned trait." I pulled a face and shrugged my shoulders. "I'm just that amazing."

"I guess I can't argue _that,_" he was animated, as always.

"Do you know what I can argue?"

"What?" He asked, crawling closer to me and pulling me close. I gave a squeak because of the suddenness of being moved - that spot of the bed had already sucked away my body heat - but I couldn't really complain when he dragged me into his chest - it was a lot warmer.

"That you're not always right." I stated factually.

"I'm not?" He asked doubtfully. I shook my head.

"You're not." I frowned. "I _told _you that you'd stop kissing me."

"Ah," he sighed, pulling away to look at me. "Well you're wrong again."

Now I was _attacked _with kisses. As much as I liked it, I couldn't help but fight his grasp - he couldn't win _this_! As much as I liked it, it seemed against the rules of me being...well, me. I don't know who decided to make this more of a game than a battle, but it flipped into one pretty fast. He was either tickling me or wrestling with me. I was either laughing or gasping for air...it wasn't quite an even fight. Even though with his super-wolfy strength I was putting up a great fight. That is, if you also took into consideration that he was probably putting very little of said strength into the battle.

...Still liked it.

When I had finally run out of air and given my surrender - which was in the form of a big, sloppy kiss that I had tried to make particularly unpleasant - he lay beside me, both of us fighting to catch our breath.

"I thought you'd like that."

"I both liked and hated it," I admitted. "Why'd you do it?"

"Well, now that I'm actually _allowed _to touch you," he turned to smile at me, "I have a lot of lost time to make up for. Besides...you had a rough night."

I frowned, as the memories began creeping back to my minds eye. Bella...why was I still so afraid to ask him about Bella? Now that I was aware, I waited to corner him and tell him what I knew, tell him that it was time to fill in the missing pieces of the puzzle. Maybe guilt him...but at the same time, how could I? The answer is that I couldn't...not after this morning. I didn't want to ruin one of the first mornings I had woken up happy to be in the position I was in. No...this was not a moment to screw up.

"Wanna to talk about it?" He asked, turning to look at me.

"I don't think I could." I admitted with a shrug, making eye contact just so that he wouldn't know how uncomfortable I actually felt.

"That bad?" He winced.

"Worse."

"Oh."

"Yeah." I managed to breathe out.

There was a long silence where we both just seemed to think about what we had said. I curled myself back into him and tried fighting the urge to sleep again - he was just so damn comfortable. He made a great pillow and at the same time it was like he was his own electric blanket, so I was constantly physically comfortable. But the most importat part was how comfortable I felt with him. It was a wonderful feeling. It was a feeling that was hard to find when you had a hard time trying to remember anything that was commonly around you.

"It was about Bella, wasn't it?" Jake asked quietly as I lied there. I gave a pout but kept my eyes closed, wishing that it were possible for me to fall asleep in the .26 seconds I had to answer him without seeming too upset over them.

"Yeah."

"What did you see?" He asked, his voice a little huskier than normal.

"I can't describe it," I sighed, snuggling closer and clinging onto the feeling of comfort that slowly seemed to be dissipating. "But it was enough."

"Did she scare you?"

"Yeah," I said bluntly. "You love her."

"I love _you._" He said pointedly.

"It's not the same. You loved her first. She'll always have that over me."

There was a long silence where neither of us knew what we could say. It was something that made us both nervous and I didn't blame him for the silence that it brought. He looked down on me after a long while and smiled.

"I have some news."

I smiled back, releasing a long breath that I was glad didn't feel awkward. He seemed to do the same. "Thank God, I hate awkward thoughtful silences."

"You can be thoughtful?" He teased, feigning in surprise.

"Almost as well as I could hunt vampires," I winked.

"Who said you were any good at it?"

"If I wasn't you would have been super overbearing and never would have let me come - clearly I was amazing." He laughed at me.

"Sure, sure." Jake snorted, holding me closer and kissing my temple.

"What's this news?" I asked, rolling a little so that I could look at him. He took a moment before answering, smiling like a little boy who was happy that his puppy had finally learned a new trick. It wasn't quite condescending, but it was so filled with pride that it couldn't have just been happiness.

"It's Claire's birthday, she's turning twenty-five."

"Can we bake her a cake?" I smiled, perking up at the idea of actually doing something today. Now that I was up, I was ready to move...he did not seem to agree with that idea because he rolled his eyes.

"Emily's baking her a cake, so no. But we _can _go to her party - I assume it will be a drunkfest, but there will be a lot of the pack there and maybe some other people you wouldn't remember. They might spark some more interesting memories." He offered. I thought about it for a bit, trying to weigh the pros and cons and think about what could possibly come out of a drunkfest with Jacob there. Or the pack. Or anyone who Claire, of all people, would know.

"Memories shmemories," I scoffed. "For once I don't want 'em."

Jake raised his eyebrows skeptically. "What?"

"It'd be nice to have a normal night where we can act like a normal twenty-two year old and old-creeper couple, don't you think?"

He made a face, but otherwise ignored the insult. "I guess that could sound pretty nice...could have sounded _nicer,_ but-"

"Will we be drinking?" I interrupted, not wanting even a playful scolding.

"We can if you want. Wolves have a hard time getting drunk, so I don't really see the point." I narrowed my eyes at him.

"That's more reason to take the challenge! Where's the party?"

"At Quil and Claire's, Claire demands you wear a dress if you come." I made a face. "Do you still want to risk it?"

"Do I even _own _a dress?" I asked with a sneer.

"Check the back of the closet. Or maybe the floor of the closet. It's probably been eaten by moths at this point, but there's no harm in checking."

I laughed as I turned fully towards him and kissed him, pulling him back towards the bed. He tugged gently away being all responsible, of course.

"What, you don't want to go now?"

"We'll go. But we have tons of time to waste." I offered with a smirk.

"I'm a waste of time, now?"

I sighed, playing with the front of his shirt as I pulled him down to kiss me again. "Then I guess it's lucky for you that you have a lot of it to catch up on, isn't it?"

* * *

"Shit, I feel so naked!" I complained as I pulled on the hem of my jewel green dress down further at the back. Did dresses always seem to ride this much higher in the back? "I feel so damn exposed that...you better not be looking at my ass, Jacob Black."

By the time I turned around his eyes were completely fascinated with something in the opposite direction of my rear end. Jake's eyes flickered to me innocently, while he came beside me to stay away from the angle of temptation.

"You look beautiful," Jacob whispered and pressed a kiss to my cheek. My eyes fluttered closed momentarily while he laughed. "Claire will squeal."

"Why?"

"Well, she asks every year for you to wear a dress - this is the first year you've actually done it." He shrugged as we walked up towards the grey and white house in front of us. I widened my eyes and made a strangled sound.

"You tricked me!"

"I did not," he argued quickly. "I said she wants you to wear a dress."

"You said she demanded it," I corrected. "That usually means that there's no choice, there will be consequences...get it?"

"She did. She does every year." He shrugged as if it weren't that big a deal.

"You used my lack of memory as a vulnerability," I frowned. "You're a dick."

"You love me." He hinted and I felt my chest swell with both embarrassment and reaction to the statement. I had not told Jake that I loved him and I didn't plan to any time in the near future. We weren't ready for that and it wouldn't be fair. Besides, I had just kissed the boy. Just getting to the point of kissing one day and 'loving' the next actually sent a tremor of fear through me.

"I said no such thing." I said arrogantly as I turned away.

I knocked on the dark gray door and sighed, ready to get this embarrassment over with. I couldn't believe that I was wearing this stupid dress. It wasn't a particularly nice or girly one. It wasn't short and luckily didn't have bling or anything outrageous. But it was a dress. It was a dress and I felt like everyone would see up it, could see through it, could see my underwear, or could see too much skin...to be honest, I don't know which of those options freaked me out more. It was only a few inches above the knee and it was a cotton material that didn't show as many imperfections. It showed off my oh-so-masculine shoulders and what average sized curves I did have.

Claire opened the door, looking like she had wrapped herself as a present with her vibrant purple dress and fuzzy pink and silver tiara that read 'HAPPY BIRTHDAY'. Her face fell when she looked at me, she seemed to be dreadfully afraid.

"You're wearing a dress." She stated, it was as if she were giving a description of the Boogieman.

"You're observant. You wouldn't happen to have leggings I could steal, would you?"

"You're wearing a dress." She said again in the exact same tone.

"Yeah, yeah, happy fucking birthday." I muttered, pulling at the hem of it again. She didn't seem to notice my discomfort at all. Instead, she turned to look at Jacob, who seemed very pleased with himself that he had made it so that she was still completely in awe.

"She's wearing a _dress_."

"I work miracles, I know." He smiled, putting an arm around me, I leaned away from him sourly. What an asshole-lying-douchebag. Yes. It is possible for that to be one term, in my vocabulary.

"This is the best present I think I've ever gotten!" She wrapped her arms around me and pulled me through the door, I tried to nervously laugh it off but I could feel my face heating up with humiliation. "Look everybody, Cubs is wearing a _dress_! Wait, wait for it..."

Claire quickly grabbed her cell phone and took a quick picture of me - I just _know _I blinked - before I could hide myself or make myself look at least a little bit out of the 'deer in the headlights' phase of the night. There wasn't even alcohol consumed to make it look like _fun _awkwardness. She let out a squeek of excitement and saved it to her phone.

"I'm sending it right now, Alice will be _so _impressed-"

"Alice?" I asked nervously, but I didn't get to find out who 'Alice' was because she was already gone to go show the people in the back of the house who hadn't gotten to see me yet, or who weren't even at the party apparently, a taste of how feminine the infamous tom-boy could look.

I was completely defeated. I was also completely mortified that everyone elses eyes seemed to catch mine. Disturbingly enough I caught some people, who luckily weren't those in the pack, looking me up and down. I decided that if they were to continue this, I would get Jake to deal with them. The pack was laughing to each other. Some had the indecency to actually point from across the room to laugh. I even saw Allen's jaw drop and watched the food fall out of his mouth and back onto the table.

"Jake, what did you do to my best friend?" Allen yelled once he had swallowed whatever was left in his mouth. "You've poisoned her mind!"

"I was tricked!" I yelled back, running to Allen hoping that maybe _he _would be sensitive enough to cover my ass. "Save me! Find me pants!"

"Can't kid," he sighed dramatically. "This is your punishment for being stupid in the first place..."

"I wasn't stupid, I was tricked-"

"Because you were stupid enough to fall for it." Allen pointed out with an index finger in the air. An Einstein, this one. As I crossed my arms over my chest - I put them back down when I realized what they were _doing _to my chest - Allen went back to the table where he had been regurgitating food and grabbed me a ketchup container filled with lime green jelly. I raised an eyebrow as I took it from him.

"Shot to make it better?" He offered with a smile.

I didn't even hesitate as I popped the jello shooter down my throat. I was surprised by how strong it was and inhaled too quickly causing the burning in my throat to vibrate and make me cough.

"What the fuck is in that?"

"Claire makes the best jello shots," Allen laughed, shooting back another two for himself. He made a show about throwing each crushed container onto the carpet. "She's one of the few I know who can manage them with tequila with the vodka instead of water."

"It's terrible!" I cried, but nevertheless I took a second from the table, this time a red. I was hoping for a better result.

"It's one of the only things that stand a chance at getting me drunk. You, oh mortal one, should probably take 'em slow. You're not so hot now." He laughed. "Literally."

"Not so hot?" I repeated as I choked down the cherry shot, which had been even worse than the citrus.

"We burn off the alcohol too quickly to get anything really good from it," Jake said from behind me, startling me to all but jump into his arms while he kissed the top of my head. I was surprised that I didn't clip his chin with how high I had jumped. "Stop poisoning my girlfriend."

"This is for all of our sakes, man. Do you know how much this girl loosens up when she drinks?" Allen asked. "Seriously. The chick's a riot."

"I only ever saw the aftermath thanks to you," Jake said with a raised eyebrow. "Please don't make her hurl tonight, alright? Make sure she doesn't get too drunk. I need to talk to Sam. _Us _stuff."

There was a meaning there that I didn't quite understand, but that didn't mean that I didn't catch it. I looked up at him suspiciously.

"You're not leaving me alone with this satanist, are you?" I asked him.

"Are you going to leave me alone with the psychopath, Jake? You'll lose a very valuable friend if this kid gets her way!" Allen explained with an exaggerated step away from me.

"Don't make me drink without you and with him! He'll make me do the chicken dance naked or something-"

"Only your mind could come up with something so..._plain_." Allen sneered mockingly. "That's your worst idea yet."

"No ideas," Jake said sternly. "Responsible drinking you two."

"Alrighty, Mr Black, sir!" Allen saluted him lazily before he smiled and winked at me. "This kid couldn't keep up with me anyway."

I narrowed my eyes. "Bullshit."

"Don't take the bait, Franki. He runs at one hundred and eight degrees, he has like an eighty-five percent advantage or something like that. Please, be good." With that, Jake kissed my cheek again and walked through the crowd with a stern step and purpose in whichever direction he was headed. I looked to Allen with narrowed eyes, but he seemed completely content with the situation. Which was just like typical Allen would be.

"Eighty-five percent advantage," he repeated with a smirk.

"Or something like that." I added, raising an eyebrow.

"Either way, it's enough to beat you, kid."

I grabbed another shot and took it as I glared over the paper cup. "It's amazing how I'll _still _end up beating y'ah, Douche."

"You're going to get me in trouble with my Alpha, you know." Allen said while crossing his arms.

"You chicken?"

"Nope, I'm a wolf." He laughed at me. "I just was told that if I didn't keep a good eye on you, the Alpha would skin me. I don't want you to get me into shit, kid."

I sighed, grabbing both of us a blue-filled paper cup and raised it in toast.

"It's only if I lose, _kid_."

* * *

"Jake, I am _so_ sorry."

I think Allen knew that as he steered me towards Jake that he would, in fact, be skinned. But I was far too happy to notice that anything was wrong. I was even walking pretty straight, so clearly I was doing semi-kinda-almost-alright.

"I told her not to try and keep up-"

"_Jake_!" I gasped, realizing a little late who Allen had pulled me towards. I made a quick job of making Allen let go of me while I walked towards Jake...which was suddenly a lot more difficult than it had been before. Hm. Let go of Allen and I can't walk...Hm.

I _guess _that could make sense in an I'm-not-drunk-don't-fuckin'-blame-me way.

"I'm not as dr'nk as he thinks." I argued but frowned down at my hand when I saw how animated and sloppy my hand-talking had become. If you get me in trouble, hand, I will cut you off!

"That's what _all _drunk people say," Allen sighed behind me. I didn't see his reaction but I turned around, almost falling when I spun to fast. I even shot him the finger while I glared. See? Multi-tasking. _Clearly _a functioning drunk.

"He said I couldn' do it!" I slurred and winced at the sound of it. Now my hand and my mouth _and _my knees were arguing for Allen's argument. Fuck him. "If you're mad be mad at him."

"I _am _mad at him." Jake growled, I turned back to him and clapped my hands together happily.

"Oh...Yay!"

He didn't seem to appreciate my cheer as he took a menacing step towards my friend. "Allen, I told you that she can't burn it off anymore!"

"Yeah _Allen._" I teased. Allen, good sport that he is, rolled his eyes.

"Franki, shut up." Allen groaned. "You're making it worse."

"_You're _making it w'rst!" I said stubbornly. Jake turned to me.

"Franki, I'm pissed at you too. You're smarter than taking this douche's bait." I looked to Jake, trying really hard to focus my eyes on him. He was blurring in front of me very badly, but somehow I could still manage to make out how angry he was. I felt a wave of despair pass through me. I'm a rational adult - I knew that I was a little more drunk than I should have been but it was no reason for him to be mad at me...

If he was mad at me, is that the same as hate?

Oh my God...I didn't know! _Was _it?

I started to panic really quickly, hoping to Hell that my boyfriend didn't hate me just 'cause Allen had an invulnerable liver. Sam noticed how upset I was so he got Jake's attention back on me and off of yelling at my friend. I let out a sniffle and went through the crowd. I wanted to talk to a girl. I wanted _girl _time. Girls talked about boys, right? Girls talked about boys and worked everything out.

Because girls were girls and they talked and boys were assholes who kept secrets.

Yes. Jake was definitely a boy.

I saw Leah there, she was a girl. She was over by the corner...but Leah was too much of a bitch. Even in comparison to me and I didn't want her telling me I was pathetic cause I already knew that one. Boys can do strange things to a girls mind.

I saw Emily over by Sam looking worried about something, but wherever Sam was Jake was sure to follow and I didn't want to talk to Jake about Jake because even drunk, I knew that that was a really bad idea.

But there, sitting on the couch beside Seth and Quil was a girl - the birthday girl! I went up to Claire and gave her a big smile.

"Happy birthday, Claire!" Oops, I think I was about eighteen decibels too loud, but instead of getting mad at me like Jake did Claire laughed at me - the laugh was also too loud and slightly nasal. She bent over with the force of it.

"She's drunk!"

"_You're _drunk!" I said back with a frown. Quil rolled his eyes.

"You're _both _drunk."

"Yay!" I said again, clapping my hands. _Apparently _I was at least a happy drunk, which was happy. Right? I smiled again at Claire. "Can we have drunken girl talks? I'll tell you your real birthday present if y'u do..."

Claire's eyes lit up and she jumped from her seat, taking a second to steady herself before she smiled at me. "Okay! Bye Quil!"

Claire and I pushed our way through the crowd and I was happy when we got outside. I didn't realize how bad it smelt in there - like alcohol and sweat and _people. _But out here it smelled like fresh air and it was raining a little bit. Just a light drizzle that made me think of that one Disney movie...which one was it? One of the really old ones. Bambi?

I didn't really care. But for some reason...I felt the need to dance in it.

So, I jumped off the porch and started to dance.

"Franki, you're going to get sick!" Claire warned from her place under the overhang. I stopped turning and waited as my eyes seemed to keep spinning after me before I waved at her and laughed louder, keeping my eyes closed and my face upturned.

"It's worth it. It's so _warm_!"

"Is...is warm?" Claire slurred in surprise.

"Mhm." And then, by the time I opened my eyes again Claire was spinning and dancing around beside me in the drizzle.

We laughed as we danced in it. I actually felt pretty in this rain. Almost clean. Like nothing I had done or forgotten or remembered or dreamed even mattered. It was like I was Franki and this was rain and I was dancing. That's it. That's all it was and that's all anybody had to look into it. No secrets, no clues, no twists to the fact. Hell, it didn't even matter that I was drunk as fuck.

"Claire, do you luh-" I hiccuped. "_Love_Quil?" I corrected, but I did not trip up in my drunken dancing. She smiled wide at the rain, as if I hadn't asked.

"Uh-huh. Love doesn't cover it, though."

I frowned, the drunk part of me thinking that was a bad thing. "Why not?"

"It's not enough. Everyone says 'I love you', but when we say it, it means more."

"That's sweet." I wanted to smile but I couldn't make myself...I wanted something sweet too, why did they get to?

"That's imprinting." She corrected with a drunken giggle. "I know you don't like the idea of bein' forced to love someone - but it's not love that imprintee-ers..._we_stick around for. It's the thing thats even stronger th'n _that._"

"Something can overpower love?" I asked as I stopped spinning to look at her seriously. She continued spinning, her dress completely soaked. I looked down at mine - whoops. I forgot fabric got wet too.

"Yup. Haven't you felt it?"

"I dunno." I admitted. "I don't like to think about it. Scary."

"Why?" She finally stopped spinning to look at me.

"'Cause I don't know Ja-ake." I hiccuped. "I dunno Franki really either, much."

"That's not true-"

"I just found out he was a werewolf, stupid.." I argued. "I defini'ly dunno the guy."

"Okay, okay." She giggled, starting waltz-like spins. "True. But...do you love him?"

"I don't wan' to talk about it. It makes me think of-of _her_."

"Who's _her_?" Claire asked mid waltz. I shrugged, wondering if Claire'd even heard of the evil, pretty woman who plagued me.

"Bella."

"Oh...you know about Bella?" She asked surprised, I took a step back - and because I was drunk, about three more so that I could stabilize myself.

"I know some of about Bella. What do _you _know about Bella?"

"Only that she ruined yours and Jakeses life and that she was told not to come near you again. I's a good thing. I think you would have killed her and regretteded - regretted? - it." Claire said switching directions of her circles which made me shake my head to avoid a headache from it.

"I dont _feel _like I would have regretted it..." I shrugged simply as if I hadn't just said that I would have liked to kill the bitch.

"You wouldn't have until you saw how sad it'd make Jake." She corrected and I frowned, thinking about what meant, getting somewhat distracted by how _long _the alcohol made it to realize what it meant, and then remembering that I was thinking about what it meant again. I was almost afraid to elaborate it.

"Because he loves her."

"Yup." She said simply with no regard to insensitivity or humility.

"It hurts." I admitted. "Do you think he'll always love her?"

Claire spun around again, frowning herself. "Yup."

"Ouch..." I muttered, actually placing a hand on my stomach which now seemed to be both burning and toppling over itself. I hoped this wasn't nausea from the drinking, but I knew it wasn't - this was dread. I was feeling dread.

"Sorry." She said quickly as she stopped spinning. "Can we blame this all on's the jello? Er maybe on...nope, Quil didn't get drunk with me. So the jello."

"Nope." I laughed, trying to spin around again but suddenly the gnawing at my stomach was too strong to. I felt suddenly very alone again. "But thanks."

"Why are you saying thanks? I just told you your lover loves someone else." She asked and I blinked at her.

"Huh?" I tried to make sense of the double words - you, your, lover, loves...it took me a while to get straight. "Oh, I already knew it anyway."

"So why are you thanking me?"

"'Cause you're the only one who's ever given me a straight answer. Everyone says that she's not important, I didn' know it was cause I'd never see her again. So thanks." I smiled, glad I had made sense enough to say that many sentences.

"Any time." She laughed. "We should hang out more."

"Wann come over t'morrow?" I smiled. Claire shook her head.

"Nope."

"Oh...okay..." I frowned, upset by her blunt honesty.

"We'll both be hung over tomorrow." She reminded me. I cringed a face out, sighing.

"Oh. Yeah. Good point. Next day?" I asked hopefully.

"Sure." She smiled large, her bright teeth shining brightly through the dark of the night around us. "It's a date."

"Good. Mind if I go home now?" I asked as I yawned. She shook her head.

"Nope. I think I'll go to bed, too. Quil can take care of the people...I'm sleeping. He won't keep me waiting long." She winked. At first I laughed at her, then made a face when I realized what she was suggesting. "Thanks for coming _and _wearing a dress."

I groaned, remembering my soaked dress and tugging on it. "Blame Jacob."

"I'll thank him when I get him. Stayin' out here?" She asked, turning and heading back for the house.

"Yup." I spun quickly and somehow coordinated a wave that almost knocked me over in there.

"Bye, Cubs!" She said as she ran away from me and into the house. I waited out in the rain. I continued to dance even though I felt my knees giving out and the arches of my feet burn. Maybe it was because I was barefoot. I wonder where I left my shoes? Oh well. They would have been ruined if I wore them out in the rain cause they weren't practical or nice shoes - who wears heels anyway? We live on the fuckin' beach. Very impractical.

As I kept dancing out in the rain, pretending to be doing some almost-graceful-though-clumsy version of a rain-dance, I became aware that Jake was watching from the porch. I kept spinning and tried to stop so that I could see him...yes, he was smiling at me. I stopped dancing to look at him.

"Are you still mad?" I asked loudly, not sure how loud I had been with Claire and how loud I would have to be so he could hear me from ten feet away. He walked to the very tip of the overhang, not getting himself wet.

"Of course not." He responded, much more quietly. I smiled and held my arms out to him, watching the water roll off my arms as I offered the hug to him.

"Then you can come dance with me."

"I don't know how to dance-" he frowned, taking a step back under the overhang.

"I don't think I can, neither, we'll sway." I shook my arms for emphasis and Jake laughed at how childish it looked. He didn't really wait long before he came towards me. I smiled at the scene in front of me while I watched as his hair fell into his face because the rain weighed it down, his clothes got darker and thinner from the water.

He came up to me and placed his arms around me, holding me close. He was even warmer than the rain and somehow more comforting. I had been smiling in the rain but now because of the tug I felt in my face, I knew that I was grinning like an idiot. But even then, he held me and I spun us in slow circles as my adrenaline stopped pumping and the side effects of my night started to seep in. I rested my head on his shoulder and I felt my eyes grow heavy - suddenly, I was exhausted.

"Let's go home." Jake suggested, pulling back to look at me. I squeezed my eyes shut and buried my face into his wet shirt.

"I don't wanna go home yet." I said quickly. "Just dance one more song."

"One more song?" He chuckled. "But there's no music."

"You don't hear music?" I frowned, upset that maybe I had been imagining the romantic moment I felt like we had been having.

"Am I supposed to hear music?" I nodded my head at him convincingly and he seemed to pull a thoughtful face as he watched my reaction. "Hm."

There was another moment or two of silence before Jacob started to hum quietly. At first I thought that the song in my head had just changed by I liked how low it was and how it was rumbling through his chest - tickling my cheek. I couldn't tell what song it was - it may have just been nothing at all, which would have been just as romantic. I listened to it as he spun me slowly around. It was almost as much of a lullaby as his heartbeat was and I found that I was really soon falling asleep against him, my feet dragging through our pivots.

Jake picked me up easily - he was so big and strong - and he took me to his car. He put me down and strapped me in like a baby, even giving me a towel from the back. I wrapped it around myself and leaned over so that I was resting on his arm, which he moved and wrapped around me quickly. I buried my soaking hair into his chest, but he didn't seem to mind. He seemed as relax and at one with himself as I felt.

For the moment.

We drove in silence - it wasn't a long drive, less than five minutes. I was almost asleep when he woke me up by parking in the driveway.

"Franki, are you okay?" He asked as he turned off the car. He fully turned to me, but tried to make it so my head didn't need to move.

"No."

"No?" He repeated.

When I thought 'for now' I didn't take into account how quickly your mind comes to conclusions, especially under the foggy state of alcohol where things that you can't normally make sense of suddenly are the most obvious things in the world. Like my current issue.

"Why don't you love me like you love Bella?" I asked, hearing my voice come out more weak than I would have preferred. I heard his heart speed up under my temple.

"Can we not talk about her?" He asked huskily. I shook my head.

"I want to know how long you've known her, how you met her, why didn't you get her? Why'd you settle for me?"

"I didn't settle for you at all. I won you." He argued, pulling away slightly and leaning against his window so that he could look down on me without moving me too much.

"Will you ever tell me about Bella? Claire said today once someone told her that she wasn't allowed here. She's not Miss Popularity..." I sang. He just nodded, not needing me to elaborate what Claire had meant.

"She's not."

"Says who?" I asked.

"Says me. I told her that she wasn't allowed to be near you." He said gruffly, suddenly sounding much more protective than I was used to unless Daniel was anywhere close. It was a nice feeling, considering in my brain flags went up labeling Bella as 'competition'.

"Why?"

"Because I love you most." He reminded me as he kissed the top of my head. He opened his car door and made a motion to show that he was going to drag me out with him. "Let's get you inside."

"You'll stay with me, right?" I asked nervously. He nodded. I was glad that he would - normally he'd just get pissed and go on a run when I kept up about things that he didn't like talking about. You know. The stuff that I deserved to hear because it's all about me? Yeah...that.

"Always. Come on."

Jake carried me in bridal-style because at this point I was so cold that my knees were shaking too badly for me to be able to do it on my own. Of course, considering how warm he was, it was easily made better. I liked how I could constantly see him as warmth - since he constantly was my warmth. Even happy-thoughts-Peter-Pan-wise. I must have said it out loud because a chuckle rumbled through his chest and tickled my ear.

I felt like a suckerfish on a shark, the way I was holding onto him. Really. It was like I was holding onto him and there was no way I was going to let go.

Keys make a sound as we came in the door, Jake had once said it was something about him being able to smell that we were pups too. I guess that made sense. Kind of. I just thought the dog was loyal.

"Franki, you're freezing." Jake tutted as he walked up the stairs and straight to the bathroom on the left of the bedroom. "You need to get out of that dress."

"Okay, one minute. " I sighed, still not wanting to let go. One minute turned into me starting to doze again on his chest.

"Come on, Franki. You're shivering even with me here - you're going to get hypothermia or something..." I groaned when I shivered again and thought about how he was sober which also probably made him right.

"Fiiine." He let me out of his arms and walked away to go get me pyjamas. I didn't need think twice about stripping off my dress and was glad I took Jake's advice as I did it. The dress was cold and heavy. It looked hunter green because of the water that dripped from it, making a squishing sound as it fell to the floor.

I could feel that my underwear was wet, so I kicked that off too. Then, I felt my bra - that was wet too! I took that off just as fast as the underwear and looked around the bathroom, getting upset when I didn't see any of my puffy blue beach towels.

"Jaaake, where's a towel?" I called from the bathroom.

"I have one for you, Franki. Just wai-" Jake stopped walking towards me and dropped the towel and the pyjamas that were in his hands. His eyes went large as they roamed over me and all my goosebumps. "Franki..."

"What?"

"Franki...you're naked."

"Mhm, I'm cold." I muttered, standing in the middle of the bathroom. I wrung out my hair into the sink. "And there's no towel..."

"Yeah I, uh, I have one for you...but Franki..." he averted his eyes. "You can't just do that...that - uh, I - it's not..._fair._"

"Wha's not fair? Are you cold too?" I asked, walking towards him. He took a few steps backwards and I frowned, feeling self-conscious. "Why is this bad?"

"Because Franki, you don't know what you're doing." He frowned. He sounded like he was talking through his teeth and I scowled, walking towards him again. I was glad when he didn't move away.

"I know e'sactly what I'm doing," I said with large eyes as he tried to meet them - it seemed difficult for him. "You have a tow'l. You'll keep me warm."

"Just-just take it," he bent down and picked up the things he dropped before shoving the towel towards me. I didn't catch it in time and it fell to the floor, I just kept looking at him, worried by the mood swing. "I'm going to go out for a run."

"No!" I said quickly, suddenly terrified by the idea of being left completely sloshed and alone. I stepped over the towel and wrapped my arms around him, hoping that maybe I was at least strong enough to keep him planted in that spot until I could convince him not to go. "You can't leave!"

"Franki," his voice was very husky and eerily quiet. "Let go."

"No, you can't leave, you need t' stay!" I cried, he shook his head and stood just as rigid in my arms.

"Franki, I _can't_."

I looked up at him in confusion. "Why?"

"Because you're naked."

"Would it help if you were naked?" I asked slowly, trying to understand how what he had said would be considered a bad thing.

"_No_." His eyes closed and took a deep breath. He placed his hands gently and somewhat firmly on my shoulders. I knew automatically that it was not a nice thing and frowned as he pried me off of him. "Please go to bed."

"I can't go to bed without you...it's cold..." as if to help my point, my teeth started to chatter.

"Are you _really _that cold?" He frowned, instinct to protect his imprint winning over. I nodded my head as I watched the indecision flicker through his gaze, which flickered over me.

"Uh-huh, look." I took one of his hands and put it where the dress had been. He had kept touching my arms but the real cold part was where the fabric had been. I put his hand right on my ribcage, just below my breast. "See? Cold."

"Mhm." He muttered, looking at me as if he were in pain. He closed his eyes as he shivered, I was immediately concerned.

"Are you cold, too?" I asked worriedly. He shook his head, now looking away from me again. I took his hand off my ribs and put it on my cheek - that was cold too. Everything was cold, and he was _so warm..._

"Jake?"

"What?" He croaked out, his eyes still looking out towards the window over the bed. I nuzzled into his hand.

"Will you kiss me?"

His eyes flickered to mine and I was surprised by the intensity behind them. They looked like they were on fire, some form of black fire that made me look at him worriedly - was I doing something wrong? Was I so drunk that I was annoying him or making him angry? Was I so drunk that I was doing something I didn't even realize I was doing something?

"Franki, _please _don't do this..."

"Jake, please?" I asked, my eyes watering as the rejection started to sink in. I didn't understand what I was doing wrong and why he wouldn't just kiss me. I just wanted to feel warm and for him to love me.

"Franki," he groaned, taking a step closer alarmed by my glassy eyes.

"I don't understand why you won't ju-"

But then he kissed me and as always I was surprised when it was even better than I thought it would be. He was _so fucking warm!_ It was like I had walked into Hell...only it just so happened to be my heaven...

Okay, maybe I was a little more drunk than I liked to think.

But it felt so nice. I even loved the feeling of his hands on my back. I loved how he pulled me towards him and wrapped his arms around me, as if he wanted to feel as much of me as possible. I recoiled from the feeling of his drenched shirt and did the first thing which came to mind, which was to rip it off of him.

He looked at me for a moment, shocked, but he seemed pretty pleased with it as he slammed his lips against mine again. It made me pretty pleased, as well. In fact, it felt kinda...liberating, almost.

I realized quickly that his jeans were soaking wet too, so I sloppily undid those and tucked my fingers through the band of them and his boxers, pulling them down a bit. He was gentleman enough to kick them off them off for me. Jake could be such a sweet guy.

We kept kissing and touching each other. His touches warmed me and I seemed to cool him down before he would get too warm. It was an overwhelming feeling, knowing that I was having this effect on him. It made me smile into his kisses, which he mimicked and returned to kissing me with new vigilance.

It took me a minute to understand what was really happening. It was an excessively _long _minute, but when I realized what was going on, I won't deny - I didn't really try to fight it. I mean, these were the things I remembered first and this was literally something I had been dreaming about for months now.

Sex with Jake...was it really about to happen?

Somehow, by a route lost to my foggy brain, we ended up splayed across the bed. It was weird to be laying down and fully awake as we enveloped each other. I felt like I was swimming in all the alcohol I had drank, but I wasn't drowning. Instead, I was floating and there was all this wonderful sensation because Jake was kissing my neck and touching my skin and whispering sweet nothings in my ear - literally, since I couldn't understand what he was saying. It didn't matter, it sounded romantic.

"Oh Jake," I moaned. I didn't really know what else I could say to describe how whatever it was he was doing felt. He moaned into my ear and pulled me closer to him so that he was on top of me. I liked the feeling and I wrapped my legs around him, feeling him lower towards me and run his hands up my legs. I shivered, the feel was, for lack of better word - orgasmic. "I think I love you a li'l, Jake."

No sooner than I said it did Jacob stop what he was doing. It was as if he were suddenly a statue beneath my finger tips. Suddenly, I could barely feel him breathing, though his heartbeat was still erratic as he hovered over me - silent and frightening.

I pried my eyes open much easier than I would have thought able so that I could look at him. I couldn't really remember when my eyes had closed, but now that they were open the air was cold and I shivered closer to Jake - who did not move even then. This was a strange feeling. It felt like every time I blinked they got heavier, I wonder if that's more likely from euphoria or alcohol poisoning?

As soon as I had opened my eyes to look at him - while blinking my eyes a couple times to focus - he pulled away from me and sat on the edge of the bed. He yanked his boxers back on quickly and when he had time to take a breath, he did it sat with his head in his hands. It took me a minute, but I gathered up my strength and moved so that I sat beside him.

"What'd I do?" I asked guiltily. Jake closed his eyes and sighed.

"Franki, we can't do this."

Ouch.

"Well, why not?" I asked, trying not to let it hurt as much as it did. Sex wasn't supposed to be as important as it suddenly seemed. Suddenly, sex seemed like the only viable solution to a lot of my issues - including everything that had been going both right, and wrong with Jake. So now that I had finally been the 'girlfriend' figure, he didn't want to accept my advances?

Ouch.

"Because you're drunk...you don't-" he sighed, obviously frustrated with me. "You don't know what you're doing."

"Of course I know," I tried to assure him, but I think I put too much of a pause between some words because he looked at me like I was stupid, before he took both my hands in his. His were much bigger than mine and while it normally would have been comforting, right now it felt patronizing.

"I want this Franki...I mean, I really, _really _want this. But it would be so wrong...please just - respect it."

I frowned, feeling that sting of rejection yet again. I pulled away from him and curled up, trying to cover as much of my exposed skin with some of my _other _exposed skin as I could manage - it was pointless, of course, but it made me feel more confident.

"Does this mean you're still going to leave?" I asked, too afraid to look up from my knee, which had a renegade bruise from something. Maybe one of the many times I had run into tables or chairs tonight? Yes, I slapped myself mentally. I am drunk.

"Franki, this isn't about _you._" Jake argued, no ring of upset but rather pity to his words. "This is about me having overactive hormones and-"

"And me being sick."

"No. You not remembering this...in the morning." He corrected pointedly, trying to get me to understand the point he was trying to make. And even though I was drunk enough to still find offense in everything, I found that I understood the idea behind it. But that didn't mean I liked it - or the consequences of it.

"So now you're gunna leave..."

"Of course not." He muttered, crawling towards me and wrapping his arms around me slowly...did he really think I would tell him to piss off? "You're still cold."

"Mhm," I hummed happily, nestling my skin against his as he put the heavy blanket overtop of us. I felt like a blanket myself, the way I naturally seemed to wrap myself around him. It was natural, this level of entanglement. It was natural and had some sense of freedom to it that was nearly as comforting as he, himself, could be.

Jake kissed the top of my head and tucked me into his chest as he whispered his goodnight. I couldn't help but wonder if this was how he held me before too...

But I knew the answer. I knew because of how natural I kept finding it; now that the walls were down, he was starting to treat me like he treated the _original_Franki and it was sweet to think about. This was how he treated me when he loved me and he knew that I loved him. I frowned at the thought.

"I meant it y'know." I whispered. "Y'know, right?"

"I know, Franki." He whispered back. "I love you a little, too."

* * *

**Well, what did you think? Long chapter, so hopefully more reviews? Hopefully, maybe, please? Anyway, I really hope you enjoyed it and would like to tell you that we are going to find out some of the bigger questions sooner - so be sure that if you have questions to ask me, just so I remember to answer them! No matter how big, or how small, I will incorporate them in! **

**For my wonderful reviewers:**

_Munchkin Jeeves_**: I agree! Bella is so annoying and now she's screwing up the life of my character. Which I guess I could prevent...but then what would be the point of writing the story? I'm sure no matter how much of a BellaBasher you are, you agree with that :P Thank you for your review, I hope you liked this chapter too!**

_gleek15_**: I'm glad you liked the last chapter, I agree with the mystery of his age but it makes it more amusing that I can base so many jokes off of it. I think in a realistic situation, were immortals to really exist, this is more what it would be like instead of "oh, you've stopped aging? That long ago, hm? K, cool" because I don't think that's likely...in a hypothetical situation, of course. Anyway, hope you liked this chapter and thank you for your review!**

_toxic petals_**: I'm glad you like both stories and thank you so much - again, I revert back to the story of my sixth grade teacher making fun of my crazy ideas and saying I couldn't write...one day, I will show all these reviews to him and laugh, I swear it. Anyway, I also agree that Sam is really put down in fanfiction. I think he is a great character and a less-stereotypical archetype, so I thought I'd clear his pallet a little bit. I'm glad you liked the Anne Rice crack and was also upset with Franki when the words about the Ambien came from my fingers. I kind of glared at them a bit for being so vicious. The discovery of her Bella-dreams and her parents will be shown soon, according to my chapter guide. I hope you liked this chapter and thank you again for your review!**

_kikikiki_**: Wow, you just compared me to one of the top three romance writers in history (beaten by Shakespeare), I am completely honoured! I'm so glad that you like it and just so you know, I love your reviews just as much; so thank you, thank you, thank you! **

_caleb's babe_**: Thank you for your review, yet again. I totally agree that Steven Strait would have been an awesome Jacob Black, but I was pleasantly surprised with how well Taylor Lautner is doing. Which is good, because I would hate to have to go to Hollywood and hunt him down so they would recast :P hopefully you loved this one just as much as the last and the amounts that I love your reviews!**

_Angel of the Night Watchers_**: Well thank you, that's awesome. I've started two - I've taken over one story for a friend that has decided not to continue it, but it has lots of potential (the one in my favourite stories, only I'm starting from book four). The other is my own idea set a few years later...not really sure which one I'd like to publish first, maybe I could take your advice on it? I agree, I can barely sit still any time I think about how far away Harry Potter is...July 15th, it's cruel to make fans like us wait this long! Anyway, thank you for beta-ing and your review as always, you're absolutely wonderful!**

_mimi777_**: Thank you so much, I'm glad you're enjoying it! I can assure you it's only going to get more intense. And don't worry, Franki is far too stubborn not to be put first in that relationship, if she has to she will **_**force **_**him to love her like she wants to the further the story goes on, I assure you. I think she would probably also dream about slaughtering Bella in her sleep were she not having memories every time she sleeps, but that's just a deeper part of character analysis that you guys don't see, but my professors chastise me for when I stare off into space during class :P Anyway, I hope you liked this BEAST of a chapter, thanks for your review!**

_Happy2BeeMe_**: I'm glad you thought the last chapter was the best, since this was going in another pro-relationship way, I'm hoping you enjoyed this one just as much. That's a pretty good guess, but I'm not going to tell you...I can, however, assure you that the chapter you'll find out isn't that far away! Thank you so much for your review!**

_Ally0212_**: You are asking **_**brilliant **_**questions, but if I were to answer them, it would be pointless for you to read the rest of the story! You're date math is rather impressive, and I will tell you that you are pretty close, but keep that between you and I. I like to see that you're paying so much attention and absorbing it all, it will make everything much less complicated when it all unfolds in upcoming chapters - so you're ahead of the game! Don't worry about your review being a long rant, those are the most interesting to me because not only does it remind me what I mean to write and add for your understanding but it really lets me know that you're interested, so thank you! I'm really glad you're liking it and I hope you liked this chapter just as much as the last.**

_EclipseLover97_**: Thank you, I love your review, so I guess it all works out! I hope you liked this chapter just as much :)**

_bobia_**: That's a really good idea and thank you for offering it, but you should try to use it in your stories just for the fact that someone having premonitions is in another upcoming story of mine, so I don't want to add it here - particularly so far into the story. But thank you so much for the suggestion! I will for sure check our your stories, probably after my exams because writing is hard enough in this final stretch, but I will definitely :) Thank you for reading and especially reviewing the chapter and I hope you liked this one!**

_Vamp Junkie_**: Believe it or not, I was wondering if I should add that, but I thought it would be too melodramatic for the plot. I'm glad that you liked the last chapter, but hopefully you liked this one even more! I really appreciate everyone saying they hate Bella, it's nice when people empathize with my hatred for the main character of one of my favourite series...she kind of ruins it for me. Hence fan fiction where she is totally not included, ha! Anyway, thank you so much for your review!**

**Anyway guys, I'm so glad that you reviewed and I hope that you all review for this one as well. Remember any questions you ask will be answered...maybe not when you ask them, but I will answer them! So please let me know. Also, let me know what you think of this chapter...did you like the sexuality? Not like it? More or less graphic? **

**Please Review!**

**-Egypt**


	17. Chapter 17

**Wow, I love looking randomly and seeing a whole bunch of reviews for a story. It's gotten to the point I literally force myself not to look for the first two days so that I have a butt-load to read after. Sometimes a squeal out of excitement a bit...please don't judge me. **

**Anyway, though I'm sure you can tell this isn't as much of a beast as the last chapter was, this one is full to the brim with information. We finally get a HUGE plot twist revealed, so I am really hoping you like it. I just wanted to tell you that you shouldn't be getting any writers block for this story because I have written out a chapter guide for the next ten chapters of this story, but I have gotten a small bit of writers block for **_Sickening_**. It's not like I don't know what I'm writing, it's just hard to get the next few chapters out...but I'm trying! In the meantime I will make sure not to deny you of this. Promise. **

**You guys are going to be so happy with this one, I just know it!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Have you ever been in a car accident? How about a twenty car pile-up with a train, three transports with drum sets, another transport delivering _more _vehicles and on top of it all a child screaming in the passenger seat? Ever encountered it? Ever felt as terrible as that feels? No?

Then you have never had a hangover...at least, not one like this.

I'm pretty sure that I let out some kind of terrible mixture of a groan and a gurgle as I woke myself up. Maybe that's why I heard the pounding sounds that the giant - who could very well have been saying "Fee Fi Fo Fum" considering how loud his footsteps were - as he ran up the stairs. By the time he came into the bedroom and saw me in a strange mix of sprawling myself across the bed and constricting myself into the fetal position, he let out a barking laugh.

"Did you have a nice night, Cubs?"

"Did _you _have a nice life?" I groaned. "Because if you ask something like that again, you'll wish that it was over."

"Well, I don't think you can say this is my fault. You shouldn't have tried to keep up with Allen, who is a wolf and can't get drunk..."

"Stop screaming at me," I whined, knowing he was doing nothing more than speaking, but it felt like my brain was vibrating every time he enunciated properly. I knew he had a voice that reverberated and usually I liked it, but I didn't appreciate it moving my fucking brain around.

"Here," he said, sitting down on my side of the bed as he put a large glass of water on the edge of the bedside table. He put two teal pills beside the glass and pointed to them encouragingly. "For you. You'll want to take them."

"Are those advil?"

"The only cure besides more alcohol," he nodded with a grin. "Take them."

"Are you sure you don't have anything stronger? Some oxycontin maybe?"

"Fresh out." Jake sighed dramatically as he pulled me closer to him. I quickly curled in on myself to keep my torso from stretching, reminding my stomach that it already had too much liquid in it as it was. He cradled me as I forced myself into the tight ball against his chest."Are you feeling okay?"

"Is 'death' a feeling? If it is, is it an appropriate feeling to be termed as 'okay'?"

"You didn't complain this much when you fell off a cliff," he observed in sarcastic disbelief, kissing the top of my head. I made a strange snarly sound as I curved more into his warmth. I felt almost too warm as it was, I wanted nothing more than the cool feel of a tile floor or perhaps a porcelain toilet seat against my cheek. That would have been relaxing - but I guess could suffer through Jacob's comfort if I _had _to, I guess. It's not like I wasn't focusing on the beat of his heart and feeling better mentally and emotionally which totally affects my body, nope. Not at all.

"I wasn't conscious after I fell off that damn cliff," I corrected. "I'm sure I would have been just as vocal about my findings."

"Think you're going to puke?" He asked bluntly. The sound of the word made my stomach swim a bit but I swallowed the pain and shook my head.

"Ugh, no." I groaned, looking away from him. "That would be too easy - _clearly _someone wants to watch me writhe in my fucking karma."

"Karma's a bitch." He agreed. I nodded back.

"How did you get me home?" I asked, surprised when I felt his heartbeat quicken.

"What?"

"How'd you get me home? Last I remember, we were dancing in the rain." I smiled a bit at the memory, but hid it in his shirt. "I was _really _drunk, wasn't I?"

"Yeah. You were." He muttered, his voice low and even huskier than normal. "Your memory just blacks out, I guess. Did you dream of any new memories?"

"I don't think you can blame me for not dreaming last night - I think I did more damage to my brain cells with all that booze than Daniel did to my arm." I frowned, looking at my less than beautiful bandages. I'd have to remember to change them whenever I could find the energy to move again. "When am I allowed to finally leave these off? They're itchy as shit."

"Shit is itchy?"

"Don't be a smartass." I grumbled, frowning as he raised an eyebrow. I saw him about to open his mouth to retort to _that _too, but I shook my head to warn him off it.

"The Doctor is on his way over, he'll be here in a bit over an hour. I didn't know when you would wake up." He shrugged, I moved out of his arms when I suddenly felt too warm and too nauseous. I took my time to catch my breath and ease the rage in my gut before I took the glass of water and swallowed just enough of it to down the advil. I wasn't ready to risk throwing up before they helped.

"How long have I been out?"

"Well, it's two-thirty so you've been out for about eleven hours." He frowned. "You should have gone to sleep sooner."

"Sure, sure," I caught the term and looked at him sheepishly, he was smiling at his own mannerism through myself. "It wouldn't have helped any."

He frowned again. "It would have helped some things."

I pulled at my pyjamas and turned to face him, where he was looking away from me and thinking about something I didn't want to put the brain power into figuring out. "What are your plans for today?"

"Taking care of you," he snorted. "You know I don't leave when the doctor's coming."

"Not unless you go for one of your 'runs'." I mocked.

"I'm not in the mood to run today." He explained, edging a little closer to me. "I'd much prefer to sit and watch you suffer."

As if his mention of my hangover triggered it again, my stomach spun. I let out a loud groan and fell against him, pretending to beat his chest with my fist.

"I'm never drinking again!"

"Well now that you've said it, I know that you plan to sometime soon." He rolled his eyes. "How about 'I'm never making stupid bets again'?"

"Then by your logic, I would be making stupid bets again. And it wasn't stupid before you consider the fact that Allen's a fucking _werewolf_." I muttered. "It's so unfair."

Jake sighed from behind me and kissed my head lightly. I looked up at him with a pout, he seemed to explode when he told me to 'tell him how he could help'.

"Just keep talking. You make me forget about it with your smartass distractions." I mumbled. "I might fall asleep too, hopefully that will make me a shit-ton better for when the Dr. Cullen shows up."

"What do you want me to talk about?" He asked, brushing my hair with his fingers. I cuddled closer to him and even dared to put the blanket over me, not caring that I was going to overheat in the first twenty seconds. It helped me feel less nauseous because I felt so coddled.

"You. Talk about you."

It had been a simple suggestion, a knee-kick reaction, but I could never have been more happy to have made it. Just because he would start to ramble about himself, because when he started talking, what I heard wasn't what I had expected.

I had expected him to talk about his day, maybe Billy, talk about the pack and their interractions or some of their adventures, upcoming meetings, some enemies that had been snooping nearby. But that's not even close to what I got.

Instead of stories, I got legends. The tribes legends, of course - Taha Aki and his spirit warriors in particular. Because that's what we were, spirit warriors. Or at least, I _had been. _I told him that I thought I had probably just taken some vacation time with my shifting and life saving. Jake didn't see as much humour in that as I did.

"We all have special abilities, too." Jake added as I watched him, no longer as tired or as ill because my mind was fully tuned to everything he was saying. "Jared has the best eyes, Seth has the best nose, Leah's fastest..." he shrugged, not thinking it was nearly as big a deal as I thought it was.

"What about you?" I asked intently.

"Me?" He thought a moment. "I guess I'm the biggest. I was a natural, too. I was really good with phasing right from the start. I could control myself best."

"Oh, well aren't you just Mr Talented?" I taunted with a smile, he snorted at the off-colour compliment. "What about me?"

"You?" He asked, squirming a little. He always hated talking about Old Franki, especially if it was Old Franki when she was doing something reckless. Hence, he basically hated talking about Old Franki in general. "You had the best stamina - you never stopped fighting someone. You and Paul were unstoppable."

"Paul?" I asked, not recognizing the name.

"Oh...he was in the pack before he settled down with his imprint. Who was my sister." He sneered. "It was an awkward situation for all of us. Except you - no matter how many times we told you not to taunt him, you just kept going...I guess that's kind of your _real _ability."

"Being obnoxious?" I offered. "Joke overkill?"

"No. Disobeying the Alpha."

"That's it? Doesn't seem like that great a talent." I wrinkled my nose, having liked the idea of being unstoppable better, even if I was a team with someone who I didn't remember at all. Jake just shook his head.

"That's a huge deal," Jacob explained. "No one else can - you _have _to obey the Alpha. If he gives a command, everyone else - except you - seems to have to follow. It's like we become his puppet or something."

"You don't," I said intensely, remembering back to my memory of Billy and I in the kitchen talking about Jake, Bella and I. "Why don't you have to listen?"

"Because I'm an Alpha, too." He explained with a slight blush. "By bloodright, I'm supposed to be Alpha - but at the beginning of it all I gave the job to my Number 2."

"Number 2 being Sam." I said as if answering a question he hadn't asked. He nodded before he stereotypically scratched the back of his head.

"Yeah, Sam...Sam's the Alpha for now. But I don't have to listen to him."

"Did I?" I asked, shrugging in closer into his chest, my eyes staying firmly on him.

"What do you mean?"

"If I was in _your _pack when you were Alpha, did I have to listen to Sam when he'd take over?" Jake thought about it for a second before snorting, forcing a smile.

"Nah, you never had to listen to anyone - or you never _did, _anyway."

"But why?" I asked furrowing my eyebrows. "I keep hearing I'm the 'exception to the rules', but what are all these fucking rules?"

Jacob noticeably squirmed under me. "It's hard to explain..."

"Explain it anyway." I ordered with a smile, just so he wouldn't be offended...but he still wouldn't have any choice. I'd make sure of that. It was finally time for me to get some of my answers and if I needed to sicken myself or disable myself to do it, then fuck it: consider me a cripple.

"It brings up a lot of bad memories - I don't want you to _get _bad memories from it." He explained lowly. I tried not to snap at him...

But obviously enough, that didn't go very well.

"You need to stop trying to protect me from my own damn memories, Jake. You don't honestly think that you can keep some things from me so that I can remember others? That's like skipping chapters of a story!" But even in skipping chapters of a story, I'd bet that people would be less confused then I tended to be. My world was different from a story, after all. Because my world was real.

"Skipping to the good parts," he argued somewhat hysterically. "You say that as if _this _is a good part. You're memory's _gone_, Franki."

I frowned. Yeah, as if I didn't know. "Doesn't matter, I didn't do it. Just tell me! I mean, what could possibly be so bad that you c-"

"Bella." He said lowly, probably because he didn't _actually _want me to hear it. I caught myself before he saw the shiver that ran down my spine just by the sound of her name.

"_Bella_?"

"Yeah." He whispered. "She has...a lot to do with it."

"She has a lot to do with everything, it sounds like." I muttered in annoyance. "Claire told me that she's not allowed around here anymore. By your order."

Jake noticeably prickled, his face darkening in irritation. "Claire can take that fat mouth of hers and go s-"

"Fuck off!" I hissed, silencing him. "Claire has been the only person actually trying to help me out and tell me what I need to know. What have _you _told me that I haven't found out on my own?"

"Franki," he frowned but he was obviously stung by my words.

"Just tell me! I want to know who Bella is and why you loved her and why she loved you and why I was left in the dust and-and why you ended up ordering her to stay away from me." I stuttered out of passion but hoped that he would understand that I wasn't furious with him...just really shitting frustrated.

Jake looked at me for a long moment. His eyes betraying only the hurt that was flashing through his mind. I couldn't tell if it was from his memories, from my words, or from the fact he was about to be kicked out of the bedroom if he said no. He sat there for a long time, calculating his chances and his options before he glanced at the clock - the wheels in his mind moving much more quickly than the second hand.

"Lay down and get comfortable, this is a long story."

My heart almost jumped out of my chest when he said it. I couldn't believe it had been that easy, not after all the weeks it had taken him to at least acknowledge that the woman had even existed. I did as he said, laying off to the side and facing him so that I was close to him but not distracting him from telling his story by touching him. I wanted everything to be said in exact and flawless detail - even if the doctor had to be told to wait for a while. Jake took a few moments to get started, his expression grim.

"When I was fifteen, I was on the beach with my friends - Sam, Embry, a few other Quileutes - when I met her again. I recognized her name because she'd bought my Dad's truck from him and I remembered him saying that she used to play around with my twin sisters-" I was surprised by that offhanded comment, I hadn't known that Jake had twin sisters. "Bella was there with her friends. She was really shy, but different than everyone else. I thought it was because she had just moved here from Phoenix, that she was just on a different gear than everyone else...I was wrong.

"She started flirting with me, or I thought it was flirting. I was...interested," he winced, looking at me apologetically. I shook my head against a wave of worry through my chest to encourage him to continue. "So I tried showing off to her. I told her about the same legends I told you - about the cold ones and the spirit warriors, but she wasn't really listening to that part."

Jake's voice had turned into a bitter growl now, a pinched expression had come over his face as he relived the memories in his mind.

"Bella was in love with a cold one. A _particular _leech who I _particularly _despise. He got her into tons of trouble, like only a leech can - but he wouldn't drink her blood or anything. He said that he loved her and that if he killed her, he'd have nothing to live for anymore...not that he was alive anyway." He added with a sneer, I was shocked that Jake was speaking like this about someone who wasn't Daniel. "Then one day after one of his 'family' members tried to kill her he just up and left. He said it was for her protection...but he was an idiot. He left her and Bella didn't know how to live anymore. It was like he'd suffocated her and by the time he left, she was already dead - she couldn't suck her own air and since he wasn't there, he couldn't force her to move anymore."

"That's terrible," I whispered, the simile hitting a particular chord in my imagination that made me want to whimper from an echo of what her pain must have been like. Still didn't like the tramp, but I felt a little bit more empathetic towards her difficult situation.

"It was. That would be where I came in," he smiled sarcastically. My eyes widened. "It started off as us just being friends - doing homework together, fixing up bikes. She wanted to get these motorbikes on the road that were literally worth less than the time we - _I _- put into them, but it was more time with her. And I had a crush...well, more than a crush."

The correction was not lost on me and I felt a strong push against my ribs as my heart tried to leap out of my chest and tell him to stop talking - to stop hurting it because of what he was saying about this woman. But I couldn't stop listening. This is what I had wanted. These were some of the answers I was looking for. If I stopped listening to him now, then I may as well never hear the story at all. Sometimes pain was beauty, and it would be beautiful to know who the hell I am.

"I made my moves on her, she seemed to fall for them before she would be reminded that her leech had left her and she would crumble back down again. But I'd always pick up the pieces - it became a daily routine. It was like I couldn't _make _her learn to breathe after he'd smothered her, but I was like a respirator to her - so long as I was there to keep working with her, you know?"

I didn't know at all, but I nodded my head to keep him talking. I just wanted to get this all over with.

"But then I phased for the first time - into a werewolf. I was the fifth one - first was Sam, then Jared, then Paul, then Embry, then me. Before Embry turned, Quil, he, and I all thought that they were some type of gang. We called them Hall Monitors on steroids." He laughed at his own little joke, and I tried to follow his lead, but I fell short. It would have been funny were it not in the middle of this emotional devastation. "I wasn't allowed to see Bella, Sam thought I might get upset and hurt her...like he hurt Emily..."

His eyes flashed down to my arm, still covered in bandages from the fight between he and Daniel where I had been too close to Dan's flailing paw. It was healing nicely, maybe another couple of days before I could take the wrappings off to let it heal and breathe without risking gangrene or something ridiculous like that. But I knew he was really thinking about the matching scarring on Emily's face and thinking how close it had come to that in my personal encounter with the hell hounds.

"Bella started to die again - there was no one there to help her anymore, so I dropped a few hints to try and get her to remember the stories I had told her. If she found out on her own, I knew that we could get past it...she did, eventually." I tried not to let my annoyance show that _she _had figured it out and I didn't. "We became close again. We found out that one of the vampires we had been chasing was actually after _her _thanks to her _boyfriend._"

Again, the malice coated his voice and I was worried by it. Was this malice just a well deserved discrimination against vampires...or did it happen to be against the one vampire that had, in the beginning and the end, gotten the girl?

"We chased after her and while we did, Bella decided to go cliff diving...on her own..." The pain that crossed his face was quickly passed to mine at the realization. I felt my chest expand when I understood the similarities.

"You mean, like me?"

"Yeah, like you. Only she didn't get hurt." He whispered gravely. "Because I was _there_. I knew she would be there, I found her and I helped her. Like the werewolves are _supposed _to do. Not just leave them near a cliff so that they can-"

"Stop." I whispered, still in pain from the parallel between _her _and me. I didn't really want to hear about how much he hated Daniel either, my ego was still bruised. "Get back to the story. I don't want to talk about that."

"Well, one of the other leeches could see into the future," he ignored my wide eyes. "She saw Bella jump. Difference being that since I pulled Bella out of the water, the vamp couldn't see _that_, so she came to town for the funeral and Bella's ex called, hearing about Seth and Leah's dad's funeral. He thought it was hers and he went to...uh - Italy? Yeah, Italy so that he could go off himself. Bella left to go get him and left me here by myself worrying about her. She came back three days later and the two were together as if they'd never split up."

He stopped but I looked at him with furrowed eyebrows. "Don't tell me that there's more to that story."

"There is," he said lowly, looking down at the sheets instead of at me. His lips formed a tight line and I realized that this was where he wanted to stop...so this was clearly where I had to start listening even more closely.

"Then why aren't you talking?"

"Because this is when you start to come in." He whispered, tugging at a crease in the fabric. "And I don't want you to hate me."

"I would never hate you," I whispered, my alarm mounting dangerously as I thought about why he would think that it were an option. I put my hand on his as he toyed with the sheets. "I need to know this kind of stuff, Jake."

Jake again struggled over the fact he was going to tell me the story for a while. He was clearly upset and didn't know why he was doing it - to be honest, I didn't really care why. I was just glad that he was. It had taken him long enough to work up the balls to do it, so I wasn't going to let him pussy out now. I was glad that I didn't need to start swearing or threatening out loud before he took a deep breath and began again.

"They were dating, I was pissed. I knew what he wanted to do...he wanted to-to _change _her. To kill her and make her into a blood-sucking demon like he was. So I told them both that they had to remember the rules: that's a break of the treaty. If they did that, we wolves had the right to kill them all."

I gasped, looking at Jake in shock.

"I jut didn't want her to die," he amended lowly. "I thought that maybe if other people were on the line, they wouldn't go through with it. But after a while, there were other things they had to worry about. Like the baby vampire army coming to get them - yeah, that was fun. Sure, sure - we wolves got to kill a lot of baby vamps, but I got hurt. Bad. Thanks to Leah, of course. I shattered the right side of my body in that fight..."

I looked at his body, almost as if I still would be able to see some sign that it had been shattered. I was glad when I didn't, there wasn't even a scar that had faded or a bruise that discoloured him. He was, as always, perfect.

"I told her that I loved her that day," he whispered lowly, looking up to me to try and detect any pain behind my expression. I didn't let it show, or at least I tried not to, but only because I didn't want him to stop the story. I guess my glossy eyes kind of gave it away before I could stop them, though. "We should stop."

"No." I said immediately. "You've started, there's no point in not finishing. What did she say?" I asked. Jake didn't answer me, instead he was looking over my shaking body worriedly as he saw how upset I was with all this new meaning behind her name. I repeated myself when he didn't answer me. "What did she say?"

"At first she denied it - for _his _sake, I guess. But then she kissed me and...she said she loved me too. But she said that it didn't change anything. That was when I found out that she was getting married to him and would be changed on their honeymoon. And that was when I ran away from home. From her. From my problems. I was sixteen and scared...I thought that I had fucked up. That it was somehow _my _fault that I hadn't imprinted on her." He looked at me levelly. "This would be when you come in."

"I do?" I asked quietly, hoping vainly that I would be the ray of sunshine in this dreary fucking story. He nodded.

"When I came back, I came back for Bella's wedding. It was my one last chance to see her before she became one of _them. _Or so I thought, anyway. She had invited so many people...not that a lot of people I know went. But when I was literally dragged from the groomsparty kicking and screaming and trying to kill," he said as if it were a funny memory. "I found out that your Mom was pregnant. It didn't really mean much to me at the time - I mean, she was a close friend so I was happy, but I didn't actually think it meant much in the grand scheme of my life. Not then. And when Bella came back a month later, I was furious. Everyone else around me was happy - your mom was glowing, your dad was in constant preparation for you, everyone was buzzing around living their own lives and not even caring that I was so-so..."

He sighed, trailing the sentence off. I didn't know if it was because he didn't know how to explain or if he did and he knew that I couldn't handle it. Either way, I was glad he didn't finish.

"What happened then?"

"I went to go kill them. Alone." He whispered, closing his eyes. "But when I got there, Bella wasn't a vampire. She was pregnant...with a vampire baby." I gasped, to which he nodded gravely. "It was slowly killing her, everyone saw it. Even she saw it. Even her husband saw it and he hated it - the baby, I mean. But she didn't want to give up hope. She was sure that if she waited until she was going to deliver then her boyfriend could turn her and then she would survive and they could all live happily ever after."

"And did they?"

"Yeah," he laughed humourlessly. "Sure, sure. After her spine was broken and she started to die, she was turned into a vampire, she had her creepy little kid and she started a vampire and werewolf war that came to a stalemate...yeah. It was a happily ever after."

"Wait...a stalemate?"

"Mhm," he hummed, edging a little closer to me. "Her half-vampire baby, Renesmee-"

"_Renesmee_," I breathed, going back to the memory a few days earlier when I had hissed at Jake for Renesmee only being around me so that he could be with Bella. I guess that made a bit more sense, now.

"Yeah, Renesmee," he repeated warily. "But she was weird. She grew and aged and had a heartbeat...she was pretty much normal except for the whole drinking blood and immortality thing." I didn't even ask about that one. "Another vampire saw her and ratted out Bella to the royalty of the leeches about her changing a baby - cause that's against the rules - so they came to come kill us all. They weren't expecting us wolves though, so we all got ready to fight and the ticks ran scared."

"And that was that?" I asked doubtfully.

"'Course not. After they all left, I had to get used to the idea that Bella was a leech. Their whole family stayed for a while, Bella didn't want to 'leave her old life behind'," he said bitterly. "And by that, everyone was scared she meant me. I was happy - leech or not, it was the girl I'd loved. I basically started living over there...Sam was pissed, I stopped patrolling, I stopped phasing, I was fully dedicated to being with Bella for as long as she would want me since I didn't know how long that would be."

Though I knew how the story already ended, I dreaded everything that I had been hearing in between the lines. He had basically lived with his married lover and their baby just because he was too afraid to move on and go back to his own, realistic life.

"Where was I around this time?" I asked through my teeth, it was the closest I could sound to unconcerned.

"You were still being brewed," he joked lightly. "It was the day that you were born that one of the pack members came to reason with me. And by reason, I mean basically beat me up for not being there."

"Embry?" I asked knowingly. I could only guess because I knew that he was closest with Jake and he was the only one to have the guts to do it. Jake shook his head.

"Close...kind of. It was Embry's imprint." I raised my eyebrows in shock.

"I didn't know Embry has an imprint!"

"He doesn't...not anymore." He said to me meaningfully. It took me a moment to understand what he meant. It didn't make sense after everything I had heard that an imprintee wouldn't be around her imprint. I dropped my jaw.

"What happened?"

"Adalyn died." He said lowly. "Embry hasn't been the same since."

"He seems fine to me," I said furrowing my eyebrows while I thought about his joke from when he brought over 50 First Dates, how Embry had taught me to curse, how he always kept me in uplifted spirits even when he couldn't keep me smiling. But then, as I tried looking back on those times I remember seeing the forlorn looks, the far away glances, the lost expressions...

"Oh my _shit_," I whispered, aghast. "I never knew..."

"He didn't want you to. He doesn't talk about it - if you can even remember what I said her name was, you should forget it. Don't say it. Ever. It's scary, watching a man crumble like that." He shook his head as he reminisced on something I probably hadn't been witness for and I nodded my head enthusiastically.

"What did _she _say to you?" I asked, trying not to use her name. I tried to wipe 'Adalyn' from my entire vocabulary.

"She told me that I was hurting everyone being so far away from them, that I was neglecting my real family for one that died a long time ago," he snorted. "Adalyn didn't have a filter. I think that's why they sent her - they knew that anything she said would be a better wake-up call for me than if someone like Paul came to beat me up. They even told me you had been born - you were almost three weeks old by that point. I came back, made my peace. It took me another four days after coming back to see you and it, the imprinting, was immediate - Paul was _pissed._"

"Why was Paul pissed?" I asked, already creating a lot of judgements on this guy who would apparently have loved to beat Jake up, was pissed with him, and was an amazing fighter. All I could think was that the boy probably had a bad-ass lead fist.

...In other words, we had probably been great friends.

"He thought I was a hypocrite - thought I'd abandon you so that I could go and be off with Bella..." he sighed. "Which I did."

My heart stuttered and seemed to stop completely. "You did?"

"I did," he repeated quietly, turning his hand over since it was still in mine and squeezing it reassuringly. "I got scared and thought that maybe if I went and talked to Bella she could make some sense of it - at first she didn't know what was going on...not until later. Her husband ruined it. He's a mind reader...literally, he reads minds, so he told her. She had a - uh - _surprising _reaction."

"Like?"

"She was jealous," he sneered. "Angry. I got her to come and meet you when I finally accepted it. Tried to make it so that you and Renesmee could be friends so that she and I could be friends and keep some kind of connection. Renesmee just _loved _you. They all loved you, you even loved them...except Bella. You always hated Bella and she always seemed to hate you, it was the weirdest thing," he mused. "It was as if you _knew _why you had to hate her..."

"Did she say that she hated me?"

"No, never actually said it." He shook his head. "Instead, she just ignored you - pretended you weren't there. She blamed everything on you, said there was something funny, tried to warn me off you," he barked out a laugh. "Which I guess she was right about."

I looked at him in shock, not that impressed by what he just said. When he realized how I took it, he immediately seemed to regret it.

"That's not what I meant! I meant she was right about something being funny about you. We change when we feel the need to protect the tribe - from vampires, obviously - and you were around them so much..."

"So I shifted," I finished for him, moving my head on the pillow so that I was closer to him - even though it gave my stomach a little lurch. "How old was I?"

"Uh...two and four months?" He offered with a grimace disguised in a smile.

"You're shitting me."

"I wish I were," he sighed. "As soon as it happened, there were bad reactions to it. Renesmee wanted to keep you as her pet. She really wanted to call you Fluffy, but _some _of the leeches thought that you would be out of control and hurt someone. I was worried that it was my fault. I felt really guilty so I figured..."

He trailed off again and withdrew his hand from mine. It took me a second out of denial, but I understood what the meaning of it was. I pulled my own arm back to rest around my stomach which had started to clench in agony again.

"You mean you felt guilty so you sent me away."

"And back to the pack, yeah." He whispered. "I thought that if I kept you away from the leeches for long enough that you'd change back. This isn't a life I wanted you to have. You couldn't start being immortal when you were still just a baby. You needed to grow up and live your life. Everyone blamed me for taking you over there...Sam had been thoroughly against it, but everyone kept saying that you shouldn't be separated from me. So I separated me from you."

"How long did it take for you to come back?"

"Too long."

I nodded my head, believing that much more easily than I would have liked. "How long did it take me to stop phasing?"

"You stopped turning when you were five." He explained. "It took a long time and it was hard because you didn't really know what you were doing wrong. Eventually, by the time you were eight or nine, you completely forgot that it happened. It was like a game of pretend or a dream to you - you just forgot about being a wolf. I was so happy, so sure that it was over..."

"But it wasn't," I finished for him again. He nodded.

"Not even close."

"Of course not," I sighed, realizing that the length and pain of this story was exactly why I had to be comfortable during it - even though I wasn't comfortable at all. I felt like some part of me was trying to crawl out from my skin as I heard my own history.

"You still remembered me and loved me, but everyone else was pissed. My time with you was restricted. I wasn't allowed to take you anywhere - they were always afraid that I'd do something stupid again. Bella moved away when I stopped visiting - I wasn't there to say goodbye."

"Sorry," I whispered, though I was feeling unapologetic. He shrugged.

"No you're not. But I did leave for a while, to get my head straight. Get my act in gear. It was only a couple months, but by that time you had started a life of your own - a troublesome life of your own, may I add?"

I snorted. "From what I've heard."

"So I watched. I sat and I watched and I suffered through not trying to upset you. We were all afraid that we would upset you and you'd change again, or that if we didn't catch the vampires soon enough, you would be triggered. So I was constantly on patrol, trying hardest to make sure that they didn't come anywhere _near _you or that you had no idea they were close. I was constantly hunting vampires and trying not to bring back any memories of you being a wolf-"

"Sounds familiar," I hissed.

"-That I started missing things. Not _literally _missing things," he said slowly. "Just...missing hints. Not paying attention to the fact you needed me or wanted me as something more, so you started looking for someone else to do it. And then in walked _Daniel_..."

"I remember that. You went out and phased," I realized slowly, though I hadn't ever put two and two together from my memory after it was all said and done.

"I did more than that." He whispered mournfully. He looked at me seriously, his eyes shimmering when I saw his indecision mix with his worry about whatever it was he was going to say next. I tried to look at him just as seriously, but instead I'm sure I just looked confused.

"What did you do?"

"I made Bella come back."

All of my insides seemed to plummet and swell, blocking my airway and making my heart hiccup in pain. "You didn't."

"I didn't mean to. I just called her, asking what to do. Asking why it always happened to me, why I was always the second choice. Then I went to see her, get away from it all again. You were so pissed with me." He sat bolt upright in the bed, looking every bit the caged animal that he seemed to feel. "Bella kept saying that it would all be okay. That we should go back together 'cause it was time she come back to visit anyway. She wanted to bring Renesmee with her - that was her goal. She knew that you still talked to her, thought that it would make everything better. Keep the airwaves clear and harmless. But it wasn't. It wasn't at all...and I should have known, but I was so sad and alone and you were with Dan and so _happy_..."

There was a part of me that understood his pain, knowing that I had been very happy with Daniel. It had lasted three years, after all. But there was an even bigger part of me that knew how low he had gone to make himself feel better - bringing back his ex-girlfriend who had already ruined my childhood. It was like he was waiting to ruin my teenage years, too.

"So she, Renesmee, Alice and I came back-"

"Alice?" I asked, remembering the name from somewhere even though I couldn't think of it, he ignored the question.

"You were so happy to see me. I don't remember how long I was gone...it was longer than I had thought. But then you saw Bella and it was like all those old emotions came back. You two hated each other automatically and you clicked with the other two...but you and Bella, you became so possessive - I loved it. Dan didn't..." He trailed off slowly and I closed my eyes, yet again understanding the awkward tension behind his words.

"_He _phased."

"Yeah." He whispered. "Then you became mad because you somehow _knew _it had been something about Bella being back. Daniel had left and he wasn't allowed to be around you - young wolves can phase at any time as you have seen and they can hurt someone. He kept giving hints anyway though and that got you focused and motivated to find out why everyone had left you...why _I _had left you," he whispered slowly, turning away from me slightly, his back .

"I didn't mean for it to happen," he continued. "Neither Daniel or I wanted to leave you, but Bella was back and he was a _kid _so he didn't know what to do about it. He didn't understand the treaty and he didn't understand that he wasn't supposed to go near them, but his nose led him there when he went a little off track for patrol. The bastard got scared because _you _were there with Renesmee and then I went to go get him..."

"And all Hell broke loose."

"Putting it lightly, yeah. It was like you remembered what we were, as soon as you saw me - you knew and you tried to get Bella to fuck off and she got mad at you. She grabbed Renesmee and held you away, Daniel wanted to protect you from Bella and it turned into a fight. Not only a fight, but a fight that you got into...that was the second time you turned because of her. It was all Dan's fault, getting in a fight with them. You just had to protect him, it's instinct. Then you turned and I was so mad at Dan, I blamed him for everything..." We thought about that to ourselves for a second, he turned around to face me again and I was shocked by the emotions on his face. It was like a mixture of things I couldn't explain because I was sure I'd never be able to understand.

"So what happened?" I asked quietly, a lump had formed in my throat that was so large I was amazed that I could breathe around it.

"You fought Bella and because you were so worried about me and Daniel and Renesmee - because you hadn't realized that Renesmee was half-vampire or that she'd still be safe - that you actually tried to pay attention to Alice as she tried to tear you and Bella apart. You still loved the vamps, even if you hated _her. _But while you were trying to make sure Alice wasn't going to get hurt, Bella got in a shot that got you hurt." He shook his head.

"That's when you ordered her to leave and not come back?"

"Yeah. At first she didn't believe me. I'm pretty sure she thought I was just angry...but when she finally left after a couple days, she knew. I haven't spoken to her since."

"So...that's the story of Bella," I said quietly, exhaling happily now that it was over. I was glad that I didn't have to hear that he loved her anymore, and that he had actually stuck up for me by making her go away. I was glad that he hadn't tried to run off to her again because every time it had seemed like that story was going to be over, he'd just keep going, like he was fucking Lamb-chop or something. And it had hurt. Badly. "That's what caused all that pain and all my memories of bitterness and-and _hatred_."

"Wolves live off of their emotions," he elaborated. "So probably everything that you remember from that time in wolf form made you feel it more intensely."

"This is complicated," I groaned. "Do you know what happened to her? Bella, I mean, Alice and Renesmee?"

"I hear rumours," he muttered lowly, turning around to look at me again. He looked at me bitterly, but at the same time I could tell that he was worried about how I had taken it all and what I had made of all his tripping up when it came to the bitch. "Are you glad you've gotten your answers?"

"Very." I whispered as I kept thinking over everything he'd said, going through the story in my imagination so that I could try and sort it all out. I looked to Jake after a long while.

"What?"

"I know what I want next." I said bluntly as I remembered a very important part of the story that he probably hadn't realized I would take so seriously. Maybe he didn't even know that it was something _to _be taken seriously.

"Sure, sure. You always know, don't you? Doesn't matter, nothing can be as bad as that was." He rolled his eyes, but let out a deep breath from truth behind his statement. He was probably relieved that I hadn't punched him in the goddamn nose.

Though, the more I thought about it, it seemed like a good idea.

"Don't be so cocky, I want to see you as a wolf." He looked at me oddly, as if I had surprised him by saying 'I want you to take acid with me'.

"Why? You just saw me, remember?" He eyed my arm. "There's no point in freaking you out."

"Wait, let me get this straight." I shook my head in disbelief. "You think that after I was hit by a rogue wolf paw and hearing that I'm a werewolf that fought off my boyfriend's ex - who just so happens to be a vampire - that seeing my boyfriend as a timid werewolf is going to freak me out?"

He looked at me tight lipped as he crossed his arms. "Its a possibility."

"It's a necessity." I corrected. "Why is it such a big deal? I know what to expect."

"It's just-"

"It reminded me of things last time, you said so yourself, remember? You said that I saw you and it was like I suddenly just knew it all again - what if that's what it does this time?"

Jake let out a sharp exhale and looked away from me, thinking about the options as he tried to find a way out of the situation he was in, yet again. He looked down at the door, before looking back up at me. "You've already seen me, so I doubt it matters."

"But we don't know. I was more paying attention to the fact that I was suddenly in a shit-load of pain thanks to something that decided to hit me in the arm."

He shook his head, but he looked defeated. I almost wanted to pat myself on the back, knowing that I was about to actually get what I wanted. "I'll see how the doctor thinks you are...then, if it's good news and you're getting better - no, not memory-wise, don't look at me like that. You know I mean injury-wise - then I'll do it."

"Good." I beamed excitedly.

"The doctor's almost here." He said immediately but I didn't blame him for trying to change the subject.

"Good." I repeated, too happy to let out the string of expletives that normally would have flowed from me. I was still feeling hung over and I was still feeling crappy about all the drama that was Bella - but I was happy that I was finally getting answers. I was happy I was finally getting my way. This was my time - my time to know who I was and become that person again...maybe with a few little changes thanks to my newer perspective on things.

But I felt that now I had learned something so important about my past that I was well on my way. I felt like I had finally gotten that push down the hill and now I would keep snowballing until I figured out everything else - my parents, why I couldn't phase, and most importantly what happened on that fucking clifftop.

Minutes later, when the doctor came into the house, I was lost in my own happy thoughts, you know, the ones Peter Pan normally would have been able to fucking _fly _with. Instead of flying though, I felt like I was going to get my memories back because of them. Things made so much more sense now that I knew about what Bella had done to me and why my memories of her were so dark. I won't deny I felt a little bit proud of the fact I had been so conscious of Renesmee and Alice and that the bitch had hit _me _when my back was turned and I hadn't been petty enough for it to be the other way around...

Dr. Cullen came into the bedroom around that point, smiling at me and giving me a greeting that I returned. Edward followed soon after, bringing in Dr. Cullen's large leather doctor bag that held all my least favourite tools. You know the ones that pinched, prodded, stabbed, bruised and hurt me to help me know if I was any better.

But even the tools couldn't bring me down or the pressure I was soon to feel as he hurt my head while looking at it - which I was sure hadn't healed that much more than the last time he'd checked. They couldn't get me down because now I knew. I knew so much more and this was the beginning of the end...the end of all this fucking forgetfulness.

I could link what this all meant and why I had all these memories and what they all meant. I could link that memory about the golden-eyed Bella and the doting-eyed Daniel and the smouldering-eyed Jacob and figure out exactly who I was now.

Edward's eyes grew wide as they flickered to me and I was caught off guard by the characteristic caramel colour of them, almost like melted honey - almost like gold. It felt like my mind was working much more slowly than his was, but I started making the connections quickly. I remembered where I had seen those creepy golden eyes before, as I put two-and-two together and remembered _what _the creature that those eyes had become...

"You told her about Bella!" Edward roared, rounding on Jake in a movement that was far faster than when he had come in the room. His posture looked wrong somehow, distorted into some animalistic _thing _that not even Jacob had managed when he was angry. My eyes widened as the pieces slowly fell and mashed together on the ground - shattering and molding into some strange picture that I could finally make out.

The beauty, the eyes, the fact he knew I had found out about Bella...the realization hit me even harder than my hang over had.

Edward was the mind reader.

Edward was Bella's husband.

Edward was a vampire.

"Holy shit-fuck."

* * *

**So, what did you think? Now that she knows that Edward is Bella's husband and we've seen more about her and Bella's history, what are your thoughts? Please let me know, I'm really interested to see what you thought of that little back-story I put in there. It will come more into play, as will Bella, I swear...oops. Ahem. Also, I was contemplating making a little mini-series on Embry's little love life that I added a bit of in there...would you consider reading it (well after this series is done)? Let me know what you think with a review, you guys know how much I love getting them!**

**As for my most marvelous reviewers from the last chapter, I have special little messages for you:**

_Crystal-Wolf-Guardain-967_**: I hope that even though this chapter wasn't as long, it was still what you hoped for after the last chapter! Thank you so much for your review, I really appreciate it :)**

_KIKI_**: It's nice that you laughed - my goal was to make people actually laugh out loud with it, so I hope I made it happen. Thank you for your review and I hope you liked this chapter just as much!**

_Sugar-Ice_**: Haha, thank you. I'm very awkward in real life when it comes to 'sexuality'. I'm that girl, like Franki was, who can't even dress in a skirt without thinking I look like some sort of sex target and someone is going to come flirt with me, then I panic. But I'm glad I made it work for my stories, ha, because I need to be able to write a sex scene eventually. And don't worry, the drama has only just begun! I hope you enjoyed this chapter too, thanks for the review.**

_gleek15_**: I'm glad you liked when he woke her up with kisses...that's actually a personal experience, so it was nice to pass the feeling onto my character who's kind of getting beaten up in the world I'm making. I'm so glad you think they're getting better, because I was afraid they were starting to drag a bit. Thank you so much, I hope you liked this one, even though there was no fluff! **

_Vamp Junkie_**: Yes, it was a beast of a chapter, wasn't it? The chapters seem to be getting a little bit longer on average, so I'm glad that people tend to like them longer rather than shorter. I tried to write it as cute as I could, so I'm glad that you liked how it came across, I didn't think they would be a stereotypical cute so it's hard to incorperate their personalities with it sometimes - especially with the whole Bella thing, but as you can see I wrote that I agreed with the Daniel and Allen statements - there are always consequences for your actions. I also have that feeling with dresses, which sucks as I am a dancer, so I'm glad you can empathize! I knew a couple people would. **

**I'm going to warn you now, I will be throwing a sexual curveball into their relationship sometime in the near future, so hopefully you're ready for it. Franki and Jake are far too wild to keep things timid for long :P I will tell you that Jake is not 42, or not according to my math. As a spoiler, Franki thinking the rain was warm was not a sign of her turning wolfy again, it was just more of the fact she wasn't getting a chill from it I thought it could have been from the alcohol - vodka does strange things to people. **

**Thank you for luck on exams, but I'll probably just update these instead of studying. I only have three this semester anyway :) Thank you for your long review and I hope you like this chapter as much as the last one!**

_toxic petals_**: Franki is so stubborn that she had to take Allen's bait if you ask me, but yeah, I think she could have fought him more on it, ha. I'm glad you liked this chapter and the dancing in the rain - there wasn't necessarily any significance to the song Jake was humming, or else I probably would have put more detail into the tune. I didn't think Franki would be able to determine what it had been anyway and Jake and Franki don't really seem as much of a 'music' couple to me. **

**Sorry to have scared you, but you should know me better than to have such a drastic jump in plotline! Drunk-Franki was pretty funny to write. I was writing a drunk-scene for another story that I have yet to publish so I thought that I should add it and stir some tension between them that will be used for upcoming updates. You'll probably see her again, but something tells me it won't be in such a 'funny' circumstance but an 'angry' situation that she later makes funny. **

**Anyway, hope you liked this update and thank you so much for reviewing!**

_ForeverTeamEdward13_**: No problem, the updates seem to be getting longer on average, so you should probably expect more of them! I'm glad you liked it and thank you for your reivew :)**

_Angel of the Night Watchers_**: I usually don't like the Harry's sibling idea, but she really had it down when she explored it earlier on. I basically asked her what she wanted done with it and we had a good pow-wow about it before I changed the ending a bit and decided to start in Fourth year, since no one really wants to read about them pre-puberty anymore. That just makes it awkward and people like romance on this site. So I'm starting there...it's actually why updates have been taking a little longer. I'm finding myself enthralled by the story. I'm already seven chapters in - it's just bursting out of me. As for my original idea, it kind of came in day-dream/realistic form of a girl bored in University...so I'm sure you can just imagine where **_**that **_**could lead. Anyway, thank you for your reviews again and, of course, for your awesome beta-ing. You're fantastic!**

_Happy2BeeMe_**: Thank you so much, I'm glad that I keep you wanting to come back and check on this story - I didn't think it'd be as well taken as it has been, or that I'd like writing it so much! Thank you for your review and I hope you liked this chapter as well :)**

_scbear7_**: Well, I answered why Bella was sent away pretty fast, but don't expect all your answers so easily ;) I'm glad you liked the last chapter and hope you like this one too. Thanks for your review!**

_Munchkin Jeeves_**: I totally think Franki was taking advantage of him, the poor guy. Naked women must be a killer to just reject - especially when you haven't had sex in months but your girlfriend is beside you every night. I feel bad for the guy. Anyway, now that you know she did kind-of slap the face off of Bella, I'm hoping that it made you like the chapter. Thank you for reviewing!**

_Sadiee_**: Franki can't remember things so soon, I have far too many plans for her! I hope you liked this chapter, thank you very much for your review I really appreciate it :)**

_EclipseLover97_**: I'm glad you liked it. I actually do have a friend who can successfully and easily make jello shots out of pure vodka with jello. Supposedly it couldn't be done? It has. She's a pro...it's a luxury of University in Canada, haha. Anyway, thank you so much for your review and I hope you liked this chapter as well!**

**Well, you guys got some answers...and even more of them if you read all the authors notes ;) so think those over and **_PLEASE REVIEW_**! Thanks!**

**-Egypt**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hello my wonderful readers! I have another chapter for you - again, a nice long one. This is the prequel to what will result in a VERY interesting next chapter - you'll need to tell me what you think at the end of this one and what you think will happen :)**

**As always, I do not own Twilight or it's characters, nor do I own my fantastic editor **_Angel of the Night Watchers _**who does all my dirty work - though I do owe her a huge thank you. I hope you enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

"It was fuckin' weird," I sighed, sprawled across - and hogging - my bed while I looked off to the side. I was watching Claire from my peripheral. She was sitting on my regular side of the bed opposite from where Allen sat on my other side. "You couldn't have given me a little warning?"

"What would I have said?" Claire asked sarcastically. "Hey just so you know the girl who's been haunting your nightmares and who you've always hated is a vampire and her husband is one of the guys regularly checking up on you?"

I paused, my eye almost twitching. "Yes. That's _exactly _what you should have said!"

"You're ridiculous!" She laughed, throwing the pillow she had been sitting on at my face. I laughed and grabbed it with some of the reflexes that I had forgotten I'd gained after being wolfy for so much of my life. Today was one of the days that the three of us were hanging around doing nothing, thanks to another massive patrol call. As boring as it was becoming, I was always glad to have the company. "What happened after Edward flipped at Jake?"

"I got upset and _really _confused," I emphasized by widening my eyes to the ceiling. "I started asking questions and Jake didn't really want them answered by Edward, so Jake kicked the ass out and sat down to have a long talk with me."

"And?" Allen asked, looking down at me. I shrugged, trying not to make it as big a deal as it had been at the time.

"It was boring." I lied, trying to push the thoughts of the tears, screaming, and the fact that we had slept on extreme opposite sides of the bed - or he had slept on the couch - for multiple nights afterwards.

"What was it about?" Claire probed, knowing that I was leaving something out. I tried to keep myself from being too showing with my response.

"Just why something like that was important to keep from me. Still doesn't make a lot of sense, if you ask me. But no one does, so..." I stopped myself when I noticed my irritation peaking through yet again. "I mean - sure, I probably would have freaked out that a vampire was constantly taking blood from me, but-"

"That's pretty much the reason." Allen thankfully took over. "He didn't want to freak you out, he thought that if you got too scared you may phase again and since you don't remember how to, something could really screw up."

"I think that the perfect time to tell me would be around the time I found out about the whole werewolf-vampire thing. He had enough time to tell me, he just _didn't_."

"Are you mad at him?" Allen frowned. Claire pulled her lilac cell phone away from her face and even dared to put it back in her pocket while she waited for my answer.

I took a deep breath and thought about it, wondering what was upsetting me so much that I had felt the need to go on and on about it. "I'm upset that I'm being left in the dark. Like, oh, I don't know - right now."

"You're not being left in the dark now," Allen said sarcastically, looking over his shoulder towards Jake's dresser as he scratched his head dramatically. I rolled my eyes.

"Oh no, not at all. Remind me why you're standing guard over us womenly folk again?"

"Because you refuse to visit Emily." He offered in a bored. I frowned.

"I do not _refuse _to visit Emily, I just don't want to have to visit Emily everyday because I'm under surveillance when someone is leaving me in - the - dark_._" I emphasized, poking his chest for emphasis on the last part.

"I'm sure it's for good reason," Claire chimed in.

"Oh, is it? Do _you _know what's going on?" I asked moodily, Claire flushed a little as she moved away from me on the bed.

"Well...no, not exactly, but I have an idea. I think."

"And what's that?" I asked nosily, not even trying to hide my curiosity anymore. I'd been sitting around for way too many days to do that.

"Claire," Allen warned nervously. I hit him in the stomach to shut him up. I even made the dude cough - I would have smiled were my eyes not focused on Claire still.

"Not fair! You still have some wolfy strength even though you're just girly now!"

"What are you, six?" I scoffed at his terminology, turning my eyes to glare at him - I couldn't hold Claire's face in my vision when I was so unamused.

"Nine, thank you very much." He stuck his tongue out at me. "And so what, I'm making sure you don't do anything stupid like, oh I don't know, falling off a cliff."

"Low blow," I narrowed my eyes at his mocking tone. "You're going down pup!"

"As if you could make me!" He snapped back as I tackled him. I knew full well that he wouldn't do anything with his wolfy strength and that I was actually in the advantage. If he hurt me, Jake would flip out. If he so much as touched me and I complained about it, Jake would flip out _then_. If I complained that he was boring, Jake would sigh and send someone else to look after us...and as tempting as that was, I liked his company more than others that could have been sent over. _Most _of the time, anyway.

"Cheat!" Allen cried girlishly. "You're a cheat. Claire, help me, save me!"

"What's big-bad Claire going to do? Cowardice will not save you!" I yelled, tapping him lightly on the side of the face with an open palm. He stopped squirming to look at me, mouth hanging open before he shook his head.

"That was degrading." He sniffed fakely. "And cruel."

"_You're _degrading and cruel."

"Alright, alright you two. Out of that compromising position." Claire swatted at us until we were both sitting up and catching our breath. Allen smirked at me.

"You's a bitch."

"You's an ass." I fired back.

"Best friends?" He asked, holding out his hand to shake mine.

"Totally." I agreed, shaking his hand even though he went overboard and shook my hand so hard, I had to hold my shoulder to try and keep it in it's socket. We laughed even harder after and I could basically feel Claire roll her eyes at us.

"I can't believe I'm stuck here with you two," she whispered. "I could only imagine what it used to be like with Da-"

"Claire," Allen said firmly, shooting her a look before I could even comprehend what she had been saying. When I realized what her sentence had been I found myself frowning, suddenly very solemn instead of feeling under the effects of the giddiness I'd just felt.

"It's fine, it's not like I don't think about him." I said delicately, trying not to picture the more recent dreams I had been having with the boy in question.

I hadn't known that I'd ever had sex with Daniel. I'd never really thought about it...well, at least not until recently. I'd been lying and saying that my dreams were intermittent and that I had been dreaming about dreaming again - like when I was having dreams from my childhood. Which wasn't completely a lie, I had had one or two in the past two and a half weeks.

But during that time I was also having dreams about Daniel. Plentiful dreams about him, actually. And they were not the most appropriate - exactly the reason why Jake was getting worried. I'm sure there was a part of him that thought that I was plateauing, that I was not having memories anymore because there was nothing more for my mind to wrap itself around.

Jake was feeling scared. I was feeling guilty.

But at the same time, I felt like there was a lot that people were not telling me about the relationship I'd had with Daniel. Obviously, thanks to my ridiculous sex dreams that brought me back to adolescence, we were very intimate. And because of that, I got the distinct impression that we were pretty serious. For my eighteenth birthday, he had gotten me a promise ring _and _a horse...that wasn't long before he phased. It looked like I hadn't worn it for long after that happened because I didn't believe that it was sincere. It had been a painful memory and I was surprised how much it still stung when I had woken up.

I tried not to let the pain show on my face as I was brought out of my thoughts when the two other Quileutes were watching me. I made myself as passive as I could. "How is Daniel?"

"Uh..." Allen looked noticeably uncomfortable. "I'm not supposed to talk about him."

"Oh come on, I just asked you how he was. Want me to ask how your family is too?" I snapped irritably. I didn't like that he was drawing attention to the fact I wasn't allowed to do something and the fact that I still wanted to do it anyway. And _not _just for rebellion's sake.

"Play nice, you know how Jacob will react if he spills." Claire reminded, I scoffed.

"Who said Jake has to find out?" I asked seriously. Allen closed his eyes, wincing.

"Not that it really _matters _to you anymore, but we wolves have that whole telepathy thing...you know, when we can't keep secrets and any thoughts we have are spilled to anyone else listening..."

"So he's going to know I asked anyway and he's going to know I pressured you." I explained, though it made me feel a little nervous myself. "Jake, if you see this, I'm worried about my ex-friend. Deal with that shit on your own time. Which you seem to have a lot of...ass."

"Franki, stop! You're going to get me like...flogged or something," Allen complained with a sigh. I looked at him oddly, trying to understand why he would say it in those terms.

"Are you kidding, _flogged_?"

"Shut up, you get it. You've seen your boyfriend when he's in a pissy mood." He grumbled, picking a feather out of a miniscule hole in one of the down pillows he was resting on and twirling it between his fingers.

"Listen, I'm giving you a few options. Do you like options?" I asked him rhetorically, Allen frowned and decided to answer anyway.

"I don't like _your _idea of 'options'."

"Doesn't matter. Your options include one of two things-"

"I don't like this already," he said, looking to Claire with a pout.

"You probably shouldn't." She giggled.

"Option one: you tell me about Daniel," I said simply. I tried to convince myself that I was curious only from my stubbornness and consequential rebellion because he wasn't supposed to talk to me about it, but something told me there may be more to it.

"You know I can't!" He whined, dramatically.

"Or, option two: you tell me why you have to keep us cooped up in the house."

"Oh, she's good." Claire admired with a grin. I shot her a wink as Allen made multiple different sounds of refusal.

"Uh...can I get a 'get out of jail free' card?"

"This is not a prison," I said haughtily. He shook his head.

"I mean for when Jake gets his jaws around me." He elaborated. I couldn't help but grimace at the thought, knowing that it was probably what would end up happening. I squared my jaw defensively.

"If he wants to sleep in this bed at night, he wouldn't dare."

"You wouldn't need to know about it." Allen snorted, as if his safety were actually a joke. It sometimes upset me how off the cuff the wolves talked about injuring one another. I knew they healed fast, but I still didn't like the visual I got.

"Fine," I snipped. "Then call him."

"Call Jacob? You want my death to come _sooner_?"

"Call _Dan._" I sighed. "I know you have his number."

"Don't you?" He frowned, looking down at his pants pocket as if I could see the phone through the fabric.

"I don't even have a cell phone...but thanks for letting me know that _that _is being kept from me too." I growled, annoyed by the facts yet again. "Just...get Daniel here. Or give me your cell. That's all I ask."

"All you ask," he snorted sarcastically. All three of us knew that I was basically asking him to bring Satan to the doorstep - or at least that's what it would be like in Jake's mind.

"_Please_." I said quickly, but as I said it both of them turned suspicious eyes to me.

"Why are you pushing this?" Claire asked bluntly.

"Yeah, what's so important that you need to talk to Dan?" Allen's question was just as intimidating and probing. I made sure to take a few seconds to try and think of why I would want to talk to my boyfriends competition that would be considered socially acceptable.

"Because...cause I know that he's going through a tough time with Jake." I began slowly, trying to keep it realistic and even. "And...cause I want him to give me some answers."

"He has the gag order on telling you things too." Allen pointed out.

"Didn't stop him from giving me hints last time," I said just as pointedly, remembering how Jake said that Dan had given me hints when he had turned into a werewolf about what was happening to him. To let me know that he still loved me.

"And what would happen if you _did _somehow get a hold of his number?" Claire asked with a raised eyebrow, giving a meaningful look to Allen. I sighed, so she had his number too. I bet everyone did - I'm surprised devious little me hadn't thought of this sooner.

"I'd want to make sure he's okay," I said slowly and meaningfully.

Claire and Allen both sighed, looking at me guiltily.

"You're confusing as shit." Allen muttered, falling back against the bed.

"You don't make sense," Claire agreed, following his lead. I fell back with them, I was always comforted by this bed - it was very plush. Almost too soft at times...which was what I liked so much about it, you just sank into a dream world because you could basically disappear into the mattress. It felt safe. That Allen was there replacing Jacob's warmth was nice too, but he didn't have that comforting vibe like my boyfriend did.

My _boyfriend._ That was something I really had to keep in mind and remember nowadays. As much as I wanted to see Daniel, I had to remember that he now had a very specific part to play in my life - and it wasn't the character that I had been remembering from my dream-memories.

But it was hard not to think of him and think of Jacob as that role when I was seeing Daniel much more often, thanks to the amount Jake had been gone lately and the amount of naps Daniel had somehow been part of. Jake had been out doing whatever pack business it was that he was preoccupied with and Dan had been sure to learn his role as Jake's understudy. He seemed much more punctual.

And it's not like I didn't realize Jake was probably doing whatever it was for my protection, or to make me better or something like that - but I had this terrifying feeling that if it had to do with vampires - and with Edward being so close by...

Well, I didn't want to sound crazy. And because I didn't want to sound crazy I hadn't dared to say it out loud or suggest it to anyone who wasn't one of my own multiple personalities that loved to go from victimized to devil's advocate in one conversation. But I couldn't help but worry...

I mean maybe, just maybe, it had something to do with Bella.

You couldn't blame me for the mindset, either. I mean, the bitch didn't seem to go away, that's why my whole life was fucked up with werewolfism and terrible relationships running through it like a spider web.

I didn't think that there was anything wrong with just wanting to talk to Daniel. I just wanted to make sure he wasn't being driven into the dirt by Jake so that he wouldn't have time to plot getting closer to me or something just as stupid. I wanted to make sure the dude was okay.

That was innocent enough, right?

"I'm hungry." Allen announced loudly, breaking me from my thoughts as I heard myself snort. What a tool. We were too close for it to be safe, especially thanks to all this time alone with him while he was guarding Claire and I from getting into trouble. Which, was probably for a lot of personal reasons that I didn't quite want to admit to myself yet. Because who knows if I _would _do anything stupid like trying to see Daniel. It did insult me and tempt my spite to go see him particularly because I wasn't supposed to.

"Come on, I'll make us something to eat." Claire said slowly. "You staying here?"

"We just ate," I laughed at them, thinking about how we had eaten a huge batch of pancakes I'd made not even an hour and a half ago.

"You know these wolf boys." Claire sent a hit over my stomach and onto Allen's. "Always hungry. You should stay and rest, see if you get any new memories. I heard you've been having some trouble..."

I sat up on my elbows to look down at her. I can't imagine how angry I must have looked because she seemed to realize immediately that she had said something she shouldn't have. I couldn't help myself from sneering - I hated it when people talked behind my back. Talked about the 'little sick girl' and were constantly up to date on her progress...or, in this case, lack thereof.

"Who said it?"

"Um...Quil? He heard it in Jacob's head. He likes to tell me all the stuff that happens with you so that I can stay informed. I'm a worry-wart," she admitted, trying to sound sweet. I looked at her, completely unimpressed.

"You should go eat." I said dismissively. Claire bit her lip and nodded, getting up from her spot beside me quickly, looking a little nervous and guilty about having put her boyfriend under a bad light.

"We'll just...leave you alone, then. Love you."

"Love you too," I responded glumly, refusing to get back up on my elbows to say a better goodbye. They were off to the second floor, it was nothing too strenuous.

I sat in bed, my mind starting to reel - there would be no way that I would get any sleep this afternoon, not after knowing that the entire pack was trying to get me to take micronaps on my minutes off of worrying.

That's what was happening, wasn't it?

They all knew everything that was going on in my life, in Jake's life, in our joined together at the hip life - all thanks to that goddamn wolf telepathy. No wonder I wanted out so fast! Jake could blame me all he wanted, but that wolf telepathy would just keep screwing me over until I had no secrets to hide anyway - and everyone had secrets. Necessary secrets. Little white lies and privacy things...

Take Jake, for example. Jake had more than a few secrets that I had become privy to and who knows how many others that I had no idea existed. How many secrets could one guy have? And they weren't just little, shitty secrets - Jacob Black had _big _secrets. You know, giant werewolf sized secrets. Giant your-enemy-is-a-vampire-and-you're-a-werewolf secrets. Even bigger I-still-won't-tell-you-who-your-parents-are secrets.

It was humiliating!

They all knew, too. This wasn't just Jake to blame for my terrible lack of know-how and who-to and when-whys. This was everyone's secret and I was the only one in the whole fucking town who wasn't in on it. Literally. If I had grown up here, lived here my whole life, that had to be how it was all working, right?

I should go to the store and just ask someone who my parents were - it's pathetic I hadn't thought of that shit before - but I shook my head as soon as I had the thought. I mean, what if there actually _was _a reason that I didn't know? What if I was being kept in the dark because my parents were horrible people, or I _was _an orphan, or because my parents were murderers, or vampires, or some other make believe creature that was only real if it was part of my life?

Only _my _life would be that insane.

If that were the case, maybe people didn't know who my parents were. Or maybe, even worse, if they did they wouldn't tell me either because _they _were let in on the secret or because they hated my parents or because my parents had paid them off with some creepy extraterrestrial form of money that-

Embry and I had _clearly _been watching too many movies.

Which brought me back to another secret. Imprinting. Why had I not known Embry had had an imprint...other than the obvious fact that he was still distraught about it? Adalyn - I couldn't forget her name now that Jake had specifically told me to - was someone who had obviously been part of the pack life and she had just...died? I'd always imagined, considering how protective my imprint was with me, that it would be impossible for an imprint to die. Was it a fluke? After all, Emily had scars all over her face; I had rivaling scars, now on the back of my head _and_ on my right arm; Shelby and Claire had even been kidnapped by vampires at some point, so I hear...

So why were there so many secrets?

I thought that at this point, now that I knew the little secret about them all being gigantic werewolves, that I should be able to know the rest that came with it. What could be so fucking horrible that I still couldn't find out?

It made me shiver at the thought, even as my curiosity did a twisted somersault in my stomach. I wrapped my arms around myself to avoid the chill of the thought and the flip of my internal organs and I closed my eyes - maybe if I fell asleep I would find out in a more...flattering way. After all, it was pretty obvious that none of these assholes were going to tell me anymore.

I rolled over onto my left - away from Jake's side of the bed. It was the only way I could sleep when he wasn't around me...and admittedly, though as cheesy as it was, it was my favourite way to wake up when he would draw me closer to him so that I could feel warm again.

But as I was lying there, I knew quickly that it wasn't going to happen. My mind was to full of all the goddamn secrets in this dirty-mouthed little town that I would not be able to calm myself down enough to drift off.

I opened my eyes aggravated, not liking the fact that I'd felt unsuccessful with everything all day. And to think, I wasn't even on my period. I felt for whoever decided they try and keep secrets from me on _those _four days.

As I moved to get up, something lilac and flashy caught my eye, right on the bed, half hidden by the dark sheets. I looked at it for a moment, not registering what it was...then my eyebrows shot up.

There, right on the side of the bed she had been laying on, was Claire's cell phone.

I spent a moment looking at it, knowing that there must have been a reason it was there. Claire was not the kind of girl who would just leave her cell phone somewhere off of her person, nevertheless was she careless with the thing. It was nearly as important as Quil. So, there must have been something that was more reasonable as to why she didn't have it on her.

_"And what would happen if you _did _somehow get a hold of his number?" _Claire's voice and the pointed look she had shared with Allen swam before my thoughts and my jaw actually dropped as I thought of the real answer.

Claire was giving me an invitation to see Daniel. She must have been doing it because Allen couldn't, but even then I was surprised that she would do it at all. I briefly looked down at the floorboards and wondered if Allen even knew what she had done...it was probably for his own safety that he didn't. No one would hurt Claire - they would feel Quil's wrath - but they wouldn't feel so inclined to be kind to another pack mate.

I scooped up her phone, knowing that I would have to make this little exchange a quick one. Should I call him, or should I text him? BM him? Poke him? There were too many options nowadays and I was having trouble trying to figure out how to use her possessed blackberry pocket phone as it was.

I settled for a text, just in case he was out and someone else answered or just in case he didn't have one of those special smartphones. I started off simple.

_Dan you there?_

I waited for his answer nervously, bouncing my knee a little bit so that it shook the bed. I could just imagine all the trouble I was bound to get in when I was found out - I could imagine the scolding and how upset Jake would be, how sure he'd be that it was all Dan's idea until I told him that it was mine. Just as long as that didn't get him any more mad at me...not that it should, Jake wasn't really here to try and tell me what to do had he even wanted to anyway, was he?

_Just got off patrol. You 2 safe?_

I looked curiously at the phone when I realized that I probably should have told him that it was me, but it hadn't really crossed my mind. Now I was wondering why he was saying 'you two'. Clearly he knew that Claire was with me, she'd been with me nearly every day for over two weeks, other than when she had been working. Mischievous me decided to take a leaf out of my old rule book and though I knew it was bad, I kept up the charade that I was Claire. Just for a little bit to see what information I could get about why I was still camped up in the house.

_? What do you mean_

His response was almost immediate, which I liked because it gave me less time to feel guilty about my amazing techno-acting.

_Ur with Cubs right? is she ok? freaking out? whats wrong?_

My heart swelled up in a way that I knew it probably shouldn't have. It was nice to have someone worried about me and as terrible as it was, I would take Daniel being worried about me since Jacob wasn't. Maybe that made me a bad person, but it was nice to know that someone still liked me enough to try and make sure I was still sane enough to visit later on in the day...not that Daniel was really _allowed _to visit me.

Daniel obviously didn't think that I answered his nerves fast enough because he sent me another text only moments after the first.

_Claire answer me!_

I thought about how I could answer to make myself sound a little bit more innocent than I was, considering I had all but stolen her phone to get to talk to him. But his response now unnerved me...was there a reason that Claire and I _weren't _safe in this house? I didn't know if I should pretend to be her to find out because I'm sure I'd screw it up in some way or form, but at the same time both she and I had gone to a lot of trouble to get this message to him.

It'd be almost a waste to stop now, wouldn't it?

I pretended to be her for another text, just to see what he would say about my mind set. About the fact I wanted to see him. And I'm not going to lie, I was pleased with the result.

_She wants you to come over._

I wrote it before I could think about the consequences...it was probably a good thing that Daniel was, of course, on top of it.

_Jakell kill me._

"Fuck Jake," I whispered aloud to myself, annoyed that my boyfriend was so obviously bullying my ex-lover-friend-boyfriend or whatever it was that Daniel would end up being considered.

_You wont get a chance like this again_

I made his option as clear as I would allow myself, letting him know that if he didn't come to see me now, he would not get the option to again. Once Jacob found out what was going on through Allen's creepy mind connection, I would be all but done for and so was he. I understood if he wasn't willing to risk it, but he needed to understand that it was something that I wasn't offering just because I was free to do it whenever I felt the urge.

His response took longer this time, but when he answered, I grinned.

_On my way_

As soon as I read the text I went from feeling somewhat excited to excessively nervous. What the fuck was I thinking? Jacob was due home at any point in time, whenever he was tired was when he would come to see me. And if he came and saw that I just happened to be with _Daniel_, I'm pretty sure that Jake would be in the mood to kill. Problem was, I had no idea who he would end up wanting to kill more.

What the hell had I done?

I took a deep breath, typing a quick message into the cell phone and took my time to tame my shakiness as I walked down the stairs. It was somewhat mechanical, just to make sure that I didn't trip and tumble down the stairs. I think I'd fallen off of enough things this year. Claire and Allen were bent over the counter eating sandwiches.

"You okay?" Allen asked slowly, made nervous by what was probably a very vacant expression. I didn't respond but placed the phone back down beside Claire, she gave me a small thanks. It took a moment where Allen looked between Claire, her phone, and myself before he started to spew obscenities as he realized what had happened.

I gave him a small grimace of regret before I making a bee-line to get out the front door. Claire made a strangled sound as if she were trying to stop me, but I knew she'd check the message on her phone soon enough when she would snoop to see what I had sent to Dan. She probably wasn't expecting that I had left a message for her, too.

I walked alone through the afternoon light, upset by the fact that it was getting so cool. The sun was hidden behind the clouds - like usual, but the wind was starting to chill and the nights were getting colder and colder. It was sad to think that the warm weather would soon be coming to an end, even though it meant that my birthday was coming up. I didn't like the fact that my birthday would be coming up so soon and I still didn't have my memories back...it just felt like I was walking over the cliff again - in the end, I wouldn't get anywhere.

As if I thought it and it came true, I found myself staring up at the intimidating sight of the cliff I had fallen off of. I was surprised how far I had wandered, thinking about all the dreams and memories I'd had lately, but I didn't have a lot of time to think about it as the fear set in. I was upset by how the fifty cut out from the middle of the cliff at a sickening angle...I was so scared that it made me stop slightly in my tracks.

I had a lot of memories here - at the top of the cliff, in the water, on the beach...but the one memory that I wanted was the one memory I didn't seem to have. I took a deep breath and knowing that I would be found anyway, I made my way up towards the top of the cliff. I was even a little more shaky than I'd been walking before.

My feet seemed to remember the way, even though my mind didn't. I guess that I remembered vaguely from other memories, but I was surprised that my muscle memory was pushing me forward as effortlessly as it was.

I went towards the edge of the cliff, trying not to be as terrified as I felt to look over the edge. When I did, I clearly saw the fifty glaring at me from below. It was jagged and discoloured and monstrous. It would be easy to miss if you got some momentum and jumped away from the cliff, but if you had fallen like we all assumed I had...

Well, I remember the description of me hitting the fifty and sliding into the water, which was almost as bad as remembering the event itself.

I sat down when my knees got weak, testing my courage further by fighting the natural urge to run back home with my tail between my legs. I was pretty sure I looked like a little kid with my hand in the cookie jar, only I was now carrying the cookie jar around with me. But I endured, swinging my feet nervously over the edge of the cliff and taking deep breaths to try and center myself. I purposely tried not to think about the impending doom of what would happen if I happened to slip when I was getting up from how I sat...

"You're too gutsy for your own good," the voice almost made me jump, but luckily they had hands on my shoulders before I could go anywhere. I looked to see Daniel's distinctly hazel eyes glaring at me as he sat down beside me. "This isn't safe."

"I'm sure you wolves do worse all the time." I shot back, looking back out at what should have been a beautiful day. The sun was still hidden behind all the clouds and it looked like a storm would soon be on it's way.

"Yes, we wolves." He agreed. "You aren't a wolf anymore."

"Doesn't mean that I'm a baby."

"You were m-" he cut himself off quickly, shaking his head. "Never mind."

We didn't talk for a while after that, a long while. I didn't really know what to say to him, I only watched the turbulence in the waves below us and I felt the tension thicken between us. He tried to say something a couple times, but he would never actually voice whatever it was he was thinking. I was too afraid to ask - knowing that if I did, I'd probably end up opening up the damn floodgates. I wasn't quite ready to fall back under the water.

It didn't matter, Daniel seemed glad to drag me under anyway.

"Why did you talk to me?"

"Hm?" I asked, trying to remain coy. I didn't know whether or not he knew that I'd been the one texting him, but I wasn't going to give myself away. Just in case.

"You said you wanted to talk to me - that it might be my last chance. Why?"

"Ah," so he did know. I was instantly nervous like I'd been right after I had asked to see him. "Just thought that I'd check in on you. You're nearly as much trouble as me."

"No one is as much trouble as you," he said seriously, though he still seemed to be joking. "Why did you really call me?"

I sighed, knowing that I'd have to give him some answers eventually. The problem was, I didn't really have any logical answers for him - I didn't make sense. "I don't know. I'm really confused..."

"Confused?" He asked, suddenly paying me a lot more attention. "About what?"

"You." I said simply. "The dreams I've been having and the fact you were the last person to see me right after I had been trying to leave Jake...it's just...confusing."

"You're not saying that I had anything to do with it?" He asked, sounding pretty disgusted with the thought. I shook my head immediately, holding my hands up.

"No! No, no, no, not at all. I more mean I want to know what happened leading up to the fall. What happened here_? _Like, right fucking _here_?" I asked, leaning a bit to look down. Dan didn't let me lean too far forward before he grabbed my shoulder and tugged me backwards. I looked at him with a frown.

"You want to know what happened?" Daniel asked darkly.

"Uh yeah." I raised my eyebrows. "You mean...you've known how I fell this entire fucking time?"

"No," he whispered, turning his eyes away from me. "But I know what happened before it."

"I came to see you after I broke it off with Jake," I started with a nod, turning to face him head on so we could have a proper conversation. "What happened then?"

"I was worried about you - you didn't look right. You looked sick and upset, I told you that I would take you back to my house - but you wanted to go off on your own."

"Why?"

"There was a leech in the woods. He wasn't extremely dangerous or anything but everyone was phased trying to get it. You told me you wanted to stop phasing _starting then. _I think it was mostly because you didn't want to have to phase and get into the mind-meld with Jake. You thought that if you didn't tell me where you were going, Jake wouldn't be able to come looking for you."

"I wasn't worried about leaving you guys alone with a vampire on the loose?" I asked skeptically, making sure he saw my disbelief. "That doesn't sound very Franki-like."

"That's what I thought," he agreed lowly. "But you said you just wanted to be alone. That you just needed to think - that you wanted me to be there when I was off patrol and to be safe. I caught a whiff of the thing around then...I wanted to stay, but no one else was close, so I turned and then everyone was yelling at me to go after it and leave you to your own problems - even you kept telling me to go when you figured out what I was trying to say as a wolf. So...I left."

"Just like that?" I asked, trying not to regret when I heard how dark my voice was...but it just seemed to simple. There was too much missing from the puzzle if that's where the story ended.

"I left and you were sitting like you were now...you just looked so strange, it was hard to leave you because I couldn't understand what you were thinking - you looked so hollow." He whispered, closing his eyes against the memory. "I should have known something was wrong..."

"So," I said slowly, trying to get my facts straight. "You think I jumped."

"I don't want to think you jumped..." he explained. "But it's the only thing that makes sense. I followed that leech right down to the edge of the beach a dozen miles off...I lost his trail so I started heading back. That's when I saw..."

His eyes flickered over the edge and I realized that I may have missed yet another puzzle piece. I shook my head and held up my hand. "Whoa Nelly, wait a minute. Did you actually _see _me fall?"

"Yeah," he whispered, closing his eyes and moving his legs up so that he could curl in on himself. "And it was...it was terrible. I ran as fast as I could, but you were already in the water...you weren't breathing..."

"Jake told me that I died." My voice was much more hoarse than I expected, but the upsetting part about it was how deadpan it was. Was this how I had sounded that day? Was this what had warned Dan that something was wrong?

"You were...dead when I got there," he nodded. "But I couldn't give you mouth to mouth. I was too upset to phase back - I have an issue with phasing, I get really emotional and can't do it as easily as the others can."

"So I just laid there dying?" I asked, my stomach dropping.

"Not for long." He argued fast. "All the wolves on patrol figured it out. Embry was there first...he was terrified. But he gave you mouth-to-mouth, waited until you were breathing while Leah called Dr Fang - he's the only one who can deal with us now that Adalyn's dead. Embry was in pieces."

"What does Adalyn's death have to do with Leah calling doctor Cullen?"

"Adalyn, her dad was a vet - a marine biologist. Once she was brought into the pack, she kind of became a doctor for us because she could figure out the calculations to give them medication and fix things...it helped out a lot. We weren't around when she was doing that, but it saved them a lot of questioning."

"So after she died they had to start using Carlisle?"

"Yeah, apparently they used him before Adalyn's time too - back in the time of _Bella_. So they brought him down and he brought you to the hospital. We had to wait to see if you were going to heal at an unnatural speed thanks to the wolf gene - but nothing was happening. It scared me. I couldn't phase back and go with you, Allen had to stay to keep me from slaughtering the town."

"Fuck," I whispered, running my hand through my hair.

"You don't even know." He shivered. "Jake was furious - I was surprised he didn't kill me. I think he would have if he would have had the time to leave your bedside. And I guess that the only reason Sam didn't let him was because he wanted to know what happened, but no one could understand what had happened...they were so pissed off when I couldn't tell them. I was supposed to be there-"

"I told you to leave, I made you go away. I don't know why I fell, but you wouldn't have been able to stop it." He didn't seem more comfortable with it, though, because I noticed that his shoulders were getting heavier with guilt. I was quick to add, "Jake wouldn't have either."

He looked at me, his eyes smoldering with something that I didn't quite understand, but it made me feel queasy in my stomach. It was a mix between excitement and worry - I may not know what the look was trying to say, but I knew what the look was trying to feel like.

"Why am I here right now, Francine?"

I turned my head slightly away suspiciously. "You're here because I invited you..."

"No, Cubs." He said seriously, his eyes stern. "Why am I _here_?"

"Because...I wanted to see you?" I asked, trying to see what would placate this conversation. I know that he was looking for something in particular, but I knew that it would be something that I didn't want to talk about. I knew what it was - but I didn't want to admit it. It was almost like if I played coy then I could at least make it seem like the thoughts hadn't crossed my mind.

"Closer." He agreed. "Why do you _want _me here?"

I felt the pressure mounting on my shoulders as he inched closer to me, I inched twice the distance away. "I wanted you here to comfort you."

"Not so I could comfort you?" He questioned doubtfully, I frowned.

"Why would I need you to comfort me? I don't see why you feel the need to."

"Because I'm in love with you," he said strongly. I stopped moving. I think I may have even stopped breathing while a chill slid down my spine at the blatant statement. It almost hurt to hear, being something I had known but still being something that I didn't really agree with. He knew that I wasn't in love with him and he knew that I wouldn't be with him any time soon, in respect for both Jacob and Old-Franki. And, to be honest, for New-Franki as well.

"Daniel-"

"I know that you don't understand it," he said quickly. "And I know that right now all you can feel is the pull of the imprint. I get it, I really do. I've been forced to feel it through you and through other people...but Franki, you always said that something like 'fate' doesn't have to define you. It can't choose who you love, who is best for you. Fate can't do that, only _you _can do that."

"I never said that it was fate's fault." I said firmly, though to be honest it wasn't something I remembered. "I am not in the position to make a decision like this...if I had known-"

"You knew," he accused heavily. "You knew exactly what would happen if you invited me to see you. You knew because Jake knew and that's exactly why I haven't been to see you any other fucking time."

I winced, knowing that there was a lot of truth behind his words but not liking the sting behind them. He placed his forehead on my shoulder. It was searing hot and clammy, almost as if he were nervous.

"You don't know how badly I've wanted to see you. Every day, every _minute. _Jake doesn't tell you that all I do is think of you because he's worried now that he can't see into your head, because now he doesn't know whether or not all you do is think of _me. _It's cause he knows that there is a part of you that loves me too. It's Bella all over again and this time, the bastard is determined not to lose.

"But he doesn't get it." Daniel said firmly. "He doesn't get that I _am _in love with you and that you _are _in love with me and I'm not going to let it end that easily. I know you don't remember yet, I know that all you can feel as that magnetic shit towards Black, but you don't understand - you don't remember the molding that held _us _together..."

"I do," I said quietly before I could stop myself. "I've dreamed it."

"You have?" He asked hopefully, his eyes sparkling. "You dream of me?"

"I have dreamed of you," I corrected worriedly. "Enough so that I remember you."

"But do you remember _us_?"

I blushed, trying to force the sexual memories away as they started to cloud my judgment...again. "Yeah, I remember a fair bit of that too."

"Good," he said proudly. "Good. Do you remember that you loved me, Franki?"

I searched his eyes, they were so beautiful and even more hopeful - I think that's what made them as stunning as they currently were. I wanted to make sure that what I said wasn't about to hurt him when I took it back, saying that it didn't matter. That Jake was important to me, that he was the most important thing to me whereas Daniel didn't rank at the same level of importance.

"I remember that I loved you," I said, trying to put the emphasis on the right spot - but it was too late. The damage was been done.

I knew the damage had been done because as soon as I was finished the statement Daniel's lips were suddenly smothering mine, hot and heavy. They were filled with months, no _years _of rejection - and loss - and _victory._

It was a searing few seconds where I was washed up in the memories of my dreams, back into a world of lust and Daniel and all the things that came with him - friendship, fun, the need to never have to worry about making myself happy again. And the only reason that was an option was because I knew that _he _would make me happy, that he _did _make me happy. And I made _him _happy as he made me happy in rebuttal. It was a circle of optimistic laughter that never seemed to die down other than when we were like this. That's what Daniel did to me and that was what he was here for and that was what he was sure to let me remember as his kiss deepened.

But there was something much more important than me just making him happy. Something that pulled on my heartstrings and sang out a sad tune that made me sick to my stomach the closer I got to realizing what it was.

There was something more important than Daniel's happiness. There was something much more important than _my _happiness. Something surpassing high school grades and horseback rides and whatever prank I would pull on Allen when he fell asleep during the next movie...it was important. _He _was important.

He who? Who did I need to worry about? I didn't need to worry about anyone when I was with Dan, I knew that because that's how it had always been. Dan worried about me and I worried about...

About what?

About _whom_?

"Oh my God," I gasped, pushing Daniel off of me and crawling back towards the fringe of the forest - terrified of what I had just done. How long had I been kissing him?

Daniel looked a mix of emotions. I couldn't tell what he was thinking - he seemed ecstatic to have gotten in the kiss he had been waiting so long for, but he looked hurt by the ferocity of me pushing him away. Then again, he also looked scared as I backed myself closer and closer to the woods - he didn't want me to run away from him again. Not when he knew I would be running right back into Jacob's arms. "What did I do?"

"Franki...Franki, it's okay. This is how it was supposed to be, this is how it was - all this confusion. It's not a bad thing."

"Not bad?" I repeated in a hiss. "It's shit! I'm with Jake, Daniel. I am Jake's imprint!"

"That doesn't mean anything anymore, Franki!" He said quickly, scrambling up to grab one of my hands. "You can choose. As the imprintee, you can choose if you want him or not. You can order him to go away or to stay forever - but it's _your _decision. _You're _fate now, don't you get that? You can still choose me. I will be here for you. You want babies? I'll give you ten! You want a house? A car? A boat? You want to ride into the sunset and never come back? _I _can do that. _I _am the only one that can take you away from here - and I will. I will if you want me to. All you have to do is _choose me._"

"Daniel, I could never-"

"I know it seems that way, but it isn't that way at all." He said quickly, trying not to let my negativity soak too deeply into my pores. "Anything you want is yours, Franki. Anything. I'll take six jobs to pay for anything you want me to pay for. I'll build a boat out of popsicle sticks if you want to travel. I'll get us to the rainforest if you want to live there. I will give you the world, I will give you _my _world. Just...let me have you to put in it."

"Daniel," I said slowly, watching as the seriousness to my voice started to dim the passion behind his eyes. "It won't work."

"It _will _work." He said firmly, assuring himself as much as me. "You aren't as tied to him now! You can deny the imprint, just like he did. _You _aren't imprinted to _him_ anymore!"

The emphasis was not lost and my heart seemed to stop. He didn't seem to understand what he had just said, which is why it took him a few seconds before he looked concerned. I shook my head. "What are you talking about?"

"This isn't as strong anymore..." he said slowly, suddenly looking a little nervous. "It's not as dangerous."

"You said that I was wasn't imprinted to him." I shook my head, correcting him. Daniel shook his head. "Do you mean that _I _imprinted on _him _too?"

"I didn't say that."

"You did." I said, my mind reeling as everything started to make sense. Why Dan was fighting to get me back so badly now. Why Jake was so insecure. "Daniel...did I imprint on Jacob?"

"He's not your imprint!"

"_Did I_?"

"Yes! You _did_, but it doesn't matter now. Something, _somewhere _knew that it was wrong because when you fell, your memory wiped and you don't have that connection to him anymore - just like you didn't have that connection to him when you still loved me." He said pointedly, frantically. "We have a second chance now. You can love me again, now that you aren't connected to him. There's nothing holding us back now, not now that you have a choice."

I shook my head in disbelief, unable to understand what was being said. I wasn't only Jacob's imprint...but he was mine? Jacob was my imprint. Jacob Black was my soulmate, not just was I his. Daniel wanted a second chance because now that I was not _forced _to love Jake, he thought that meant that I would naturally fall right back in love with him.

It was doubly as powerful now. It made so much more sense...that's why I hadn't fought more for Daniel when I had turned and found everything out. That's why I had made sure it all worked out...because Jake was just as perfect for me as I was for him.

"Holy shit," I whispered, the realization weighing heavily in my chest.

"Franki, don't start to think about it like this. We can fight it-"

"Daniel." I said, trying to stop him before we got any more hurt by the conversation. But Dan was determined. He saw a way out of this mess, a way back in to whatever normalcy the two of us had once had and he was willing to slum to new lows to reach it.

"Francine, I want to marry you. I want to have babies with you and grow old with you - if you don't turn into a werewolf again, I won't either. I won't need to. I'll protect you like a shield - I won't need to fight for you because nothing will ever get close enough to. Just...pick me."

"I can't, Daniel." I said, shaking my head and looking away as tears stung my eyes. The words were too true. I could never be with Daniel, not now. Not now that I understood what everything meant, not now that I understood everything that I had done and why I had chosen everything.

I had gotten what I wanted from my fall: I had gotten my answers. I now knew what would happen if Jake and I had never heard of imprinting, if Daniel and I had never heard of imprinting. If we wolves didn't need to make these choices and live these lives. I understood now.

But Daniel didn't. "Why? I'm in love with you!"

"But I'm in love with Jake!"

And there it was: like a shooting star at night, it lit the path to something that suddenly made a lot more sense. It's not like I hadn't thought it, but it was the first time I had voiced it...and suddenly, the statement made a lot of sense. Not only did it make a lot of sense, it made the world seem _right. _

"I'm in love with Jacob." I said again, testing out the words to see if I had been wrong, if they hadn't actually been as confident as they had sounded the first time. But they still tasted the same - sweet and true.

"_I'm in love with Jacob_!" I laughed again, amazed by the sincerity in my own voice.

"Franki, no..." Daniel groaned. "Please, don't do this."

The smile slid right off my face, but as I looked at Daniel, the guilt I felt was not the original guilt from earlier. This guilt was the guilt that I had denied a man what he wanted, not that I had denied myself what I felt inclined to. My options had been laid out in front of me and I had chosen...I had chosen all on my own.

And I had chosen Jacob Black.

"I'm so sorry, Daniel." I said, touching his face lightly as I saw him start to crumble in front of me. "But...I think it's always been him."

Dan's eyes watered as he tried to stay strong, tried not to show the pain that I could almost feel coming off of him in waves more angry than the waves underneath the cliff. "I never stood a chance, did I?"

"You were my first love." I whispered, giving him a sad smile. "We're just not true ones, I guess."

"That's cheesy as shit." He snorted.

"I know, don't tell anyone I said it or I'll kill you." I muttered, standing up. I had the strong urge that now would be the perfect time to run and see Jacob. Because, as crazy as everything was and as painful as the explanation of how it occurred would be...it was a need that I was not going to deny myself.

"I'll always be waiting you know," Daniel said as he looked up at me. "Just in case."

I frowned at him, knowing that his words were spoken in honesty. It was sad, the way that I knew he would mourn and watch from the sidelines, waiting until one day when I would be upset where he could try to wedge himself in once again.

"I know. I do love you, Dan."

"You love Jake more." He hissed. I flinched at the chill behind it.

"I'm so sorry." I repeated, not really knowing what else to say. Daniel turned back around without another word to me, watching over the horizon and the turmoil within the clouds. I would never be able to make this up to him. I wouldn't even know where to begin.

But as I turned around all I could think back to was that one moment in the kiss. The one where I realized that I didn't actually care about Daniel's happiness. Not like I probably was supposed to - not like it was actually vital. It was because I only cared about Jake's. It was as if all I cared about was Jake. He was the air I breathed...except he wasn't my fucking respiratorlike he'd been to Bella. No. He was my atmosphere, that awkward surface that you needed to know was there before you saw it and realized that it kept you down here on earth.

I started my run back with a goofy smile, one that had never made much sense on other people until I felt it growing on myself now. Because now I knew what it all meant. What it felt like. Who knew that such a goofy smile was in relation to _love. _I snorted, quietly as I sped up.

I guess I did, since, you know, I knew that I was in love with the guy or something. Or something, I smiled to myself, thinking over what 'something' could mean.

I guess it was probably referring to something even _better._

* * *

**Well, I hope you enjoyed the chapter - she imprinted on Jake! Isn't that exciting? Nice and fluffy, but how do you think Jake is going to take to the fact she kissed Daniel? Any thoughts or predictions, I'd love to hear them :)**

**As always, I need to give shout outs to my fantastic reviewers:**

**: Actually, you were the only one to mention that little hiccup, so thank you for letting me know. I'll be sure to fix it - I didn't earlier because I didn't want to fool everyone into thinking that I updated and have them be all mad. I won't deny I love writing Franki as a potty-mouth, it's just such a distinctive trait so it really lets me feel like she's real, which makes her easier to get inside the head of. Thank you for the review, I hope you liked this chapter as well!**

_kiki_**: Why thank you for the compliment and the review! I hope you liked this chapter as much as the last one :)**

_Angel of the Night Watchers_**: Well I'm going to thank you anyway :) Daydreams are what create most of my stories, so I think they tend to do well, haha. I am actually excited and thinking of a few things for Embry's side of the story - that's why I added some more into this chapter. Thank you for going through the chapters to check that out for me, it was super appreciated and I think it worked out really well as a twist, and don't worry about how long it takes - you're doing ME the favour, not the other way around :) Thanks you as always, you're a gem!**

_Sugar-Ice_**: I thought it was a pretty cool secret though - that she found out about that. But don't worry, the secrets are all coming out...as in, she'll find out within the next three to five chapters. I know, it's closing in! Anyway, thank you so much for your review. I hope you liked this chapter too, even though it wasn't the most action-packed :)**

_gleek15_**: There was a little bit of fluff in this one - more with Daniel than with Jake until the end when she decides she loves him, but hopefully you liked it anyway. Thank you, I was pretty proud of how well I fit her into the storyline actually - it worked out rather well. I'm pretty proud of Franki, her character turned out a lot stronger than I thought it would. I hope that I end up answering all the questions you have - I should in the next few chapters, where the drama will REALLY begin...thank you for reviewing!**

_ForeverTeamEdward13_**: I agree. I've always been Anti-Bella, so you will notice that in every story I write that my characters hate her too, haha. Hopefully you liked this update, the next one should be much sooner - I have a lot of it written already :)**

_EclipseLover97_**: I'm glad you like her reactions, I try to make them as comical as possible. I hope you liked this chapter as much, she had some pretty good reactions even though she was a little moody and a lot more nervous. Thanks for reviewing :)**

_Dreamcatcher94_**: I don't think that it's possible to imprint more than once - then again, none of the wolves have ever had to do it so I wouldn't actually know. Edward is a really interesting character - I hate him for screwing over so many people but he can actually be really charming if you go back to the books so I have a lot of mixed feelings about him. I hope you liked this chapter and thanks for reviewing!**

_Munchkin Jeeves_**: I'm giving Embry a very sad story, which sucks because other than Jacob, Embry is totally my favourite. But it's nice to know that I got you so into the chapter that you got emotional - so thank you for the review and the compliment :) I hope you liked this one, too. It's emotional in a different sense, but I'm still pretty proud of it.**

_Crystal-Wolf-Guardain-967_**: I'm glad you liked it, hopefully you liked this one as much :) Thank you for your review, I really appreciate it!**

_SasuTenLuvr_**: Those boys wouldn't be nearly as entertaining if they weren't arguing, though, don't you think? I agree, Jacob Black is TOTALLY better than Edward, but stupid Bella was...well, stupid. Don't mention it, but she'll be showing up in this series - I assure you. I've put too much tension between them to have her not show up, don't you think? Anyway, thank you so much for your review - hope you enjoyed!**

_scbear7_**: I hope you liked this chapter - some more love triangle drama. Thank you for your review, I love getting them :)**

_Happy2BeeMe_**: Well, my dear, you win the prize for my favourite review yet. Honestly, it was so awesome to come online and see your wonderful review, then see that you left me an inbox and then **_**also **_**see that you wrote me a review for **_Howl to the Sky _**even though it's finished. It's so appreciated I can't even begin to describe it to you. As for responses to them: yes, I think I'll end up writing a short series on Embry and Adalyn, I'm just trying to decide how to present Adalyn - I have two very different ideas in my head. Plus I have a few other stories that are taking priority, but this may be my Twilight one considering I have a Harry Potter one (possibly two) in the works as it is.  
****I'm really glad that you enjoyed my other story, though I basically hate it in comparison to this one - this one is probably my favourite I have ever written and I've written a lot (though only these three for Twilight) so thank you very, very much. I am going to be explaining who Franki's parents are in the next few chapters, but you have to be patient because in true Egypt-fashion I'm going to make it as dramatic as possible, haha. I'm so glad you liked it and I loved your review, thank you so much!**

_Vamp Junkie_**: You were pretty close, he's just a little bit younger so don't worry about it. I'm thinking more about writing a small story on Embry and his imprint, but I can't decide between a few possible storylines. One would make it pretty long and the other short, but I can't tell which one would be better recieved. I've been really excited to tell it from Jake's point of view, it was interesting to go through it all and try and place his opinion on everything. I won't deny I got a sick satisfaction from getting him to call Renesmee a freak...I am really against him imprinting on Bella's child - it's just too easy. I didn't know that it would make it easier to understand, but I'm really glad it did. Unintentional education - who knew? **

**Also, I think the only reason it's obvious to us was because we knew, but she hadn't ereally known what a vampire was before this point in time - but funny you should say that...her not knowing and actually knowing what a vampire is will be coming back into play later on ;) hint, hint. Anyway, thank you for the review!**

_AdelphiBahana_**: The only way to write a Jacob/OC fanfic is to bash Bella because Bella completely deserves to be slaughtered after what she did to do the poor guy. Good math, you are absolutely right, but don't go waving his age around - it's supposed to be a bit of a mystery ;) By the way, I literally laughed out loud when I saw that you had put the word "brewing". Good choice. I hope that I updated fast enough for you and that you liked this chapter as well - thanks for the review!**

**I hope you all enjoyed the chapter, the next one should be out soon. Thank you for your responses, please keep up the fantastic work! How do you think Jake will react to what has just happened? Let me tell you - the next chapter will be a juicy one! **

**Thank you and please **_**REVIEW!**_

**-Egypt**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hello my most wonderful readers! I'm sorry for the wait, I didn't want to wait this long but exams are beating me down like an abusive older sibling and I am just finding time to update. This is a really good chapter, I think - lots going on. I won't keep you waiting to long or anything but I do need to say that I do not own anything other than Francine and this spin-off idea, but even more urgently I need to give a GIANT shout out to my amazing Beta **_Angel of the Night Watchers_ **for having my back and editing this chapter even with all the school work. She really is an angel! **

**Anyway, enjoy :)**

I didn't understand what had just happened, but whatever it was, it was amazing. I couldn't believe that Daniel had kissed me - alright, actually I could completely believe it. But the most important part of all of it was that I had completely forgotten about Jake.

How the hell had I pulled that one off?

I had kissed Daniel and it had taken me _forever _to remember who Jake was, much less his name. The only way to describe it was that I hadn't been in my right mind, like I had gone back into my memories from the nights before and it had been before all this had happened. Before I had dated Jake. Before Daniel and I were ever apart.

Which made it even _worse._ Though some sick part of my mind tried to justify the shit, the point was that it made me kiss him for longer. He wasn't a bad kisser and besides my morals, nothing about it had gone wrong...but he wasn't _Jacob. _And that apparently meant a lot to me.

Y'know, because I just figured out I love the guy.

...Which made the _entire _situation a _million_ times worse!

What the fuck had I been thinking - or _not _thinking - when I had kissed the ass? I had _never _felt the kind of attraction to Daniel as I had to Jake, only a tenderness and general worry for him - which made a lot of sense now. Sure, there was some sort of extra feeling there, but something told me it was just leftover emotion from our three year dating stint that didn't have a name or a place for someone like me who was so in love with someone else.

How would I tell Jake?

Not telling him wasn't an option. Not out of some rightly-placed loyalty to him or anything like that - no, I was definitely coward enough that I could avoid the emotional strain of secrecy guilt. I couldn't even imagine what would happen if he was on patrol with Daniel and figured out what had happened, if he didn't already know whenever I would see him next. Which he probably would, considering Daniel was apparently unable to keep in human form when he got too upset...which meant that he was already finding out because Dan wasn't quite in what you would call a 'good mood'.

I let out a groan, completely overwhelmed by everything I had to do. To tell my boyfriend that not only had I found out I was in love with him, but I figured out I was in love with him _after _I had made out with my ex boyfriend since that had happened to jog the realization.

Whoops.

The rain seemed to hit the roof a little more aggressively the more upset I got. That or I was noticing it more because it was trying to egg on some tears I refused to let fall - this was my fault. All mine. There was no used crying over spilt milk, so all I had to do was explain why the milk just so happened to be in my glass. Not that difficult...right? The more I thought about being kicked out of the house in the rain, the more I didn't like it. To think, it had been nice when I was drunk - but my problems weren't nearly as bad then as they were now and I knew that Jake would just get pissed at me if I got sick.

If he even let me stay in the house.

Fuck, what if he didn't let me stay in the house? What if he got so mad that he kicked me out and told me to figure shit out on my own - I wouldn't blame him, but at the same time I had nowhere else to go.

I'm sure Daniel would offer, but that would be the opposite from the effect I wanted. Maybe Allen would let me live with him. I'd never been to his house though, so I didn't know if he still lived with his family or not. Claire might let me live with her, but she and Quil were getting married soon so I doubt they'd want me around for long. I doubt I'd feel comfortable living with anyone else in the pack. Billy wouldn't take me in after hearing I had kissed someone who wasn't his son, my parents didn't seem to give a damn...

Oh my God, Billy would be so fucking _disappointed!_ And disappointed was so much fucking worse than angry. The guy was the only father figure I knew, it was like a slap in the face.

I was completely railroaded.

"Francine," the door opened while Jacob walked through it, the sound and smell of the rain not easing any of my tension - but the fact he'd almost _sang _my name made me stiffen. I didn't respond to him, my entire body had frozen in place as I heard him listen for me in the doorway.

"It's freezing outside, you haven't been out, have you?" He asked me, nervously. My stomach flopped while something in my chest sank at his words - he didn't know.

Part of me was happy that of all people to tell him what had happened I was glad that it would be me to explain it to him. But holy fucking _shit _it was going to be me to explain it to him.

Jacob came into the room in all of his tall, statuesque glory; around this time looking at me in confusion. His hair was drenched and he had tried drying himself off but it didn't look like it had done him any good. He looked at me in confusion, his lashes dripping water that already looked like tears.

Fuck you, foreshadowing.

"Franki...you okay?" He asked slowly, I guess my silence had warned him that something wasn't right. He walked into the room slowly, just waiting for me to freak out and scream at him.

"I'm fine...you won't be."

"Why, what happened?" He asked quickly, rushing towards me. I couldn't think of what to say to him but my eyes started to water, which made him hold my face between his hands. He was clearly worried about something that was probably the complete opposite of what I now had to tell him. I was so comfortable with him holding me that I couldn't find the words for my confession. I was ready to beg and plead and explain that I never would and never wanted to kiss Daniel, because that was the truth. Only now all of that would be harder since he was trying to comfort me by holding me and making sure I trusted him. Soon he would realize it was he who shouldn't trust me.

"I don't want you to hate me."

As soon as it was said, I knew Jacob was scared. He had said this to me twice, both times it was about Bella and both times it had been bad. He took a deep breath, concentrating before he backed away, his eyes wide.

"Why do you smell like _him_?"

"Jake-" I started, but Jake's face darkened as he started to realize what was going on.

"What did he do?" He asked, his voice much huskier and much more vicious. "I told him _never _to touch you!"

"I invited him," I said quickly, already imagining how Jake was going to run and find him before he tore him limb from limb. "I invited him and things got out of hand."

"What do you mean they _got out of hand_?" Jake sneered, backing away from me nervously. He had started to tremble and I had a feeling it wasn't from the cold.

"I mean," I said softly. "I mean that we kissed."

Jake hit something next to him off the wall, but I didn't have the chance to see what it was before it shattered on the ground at his feet. I winced and instinctually took a step back - then a step forward when I realized that he was about to run away from me.

"I'll kill him."

"Jake, listen to me." I said quickly, holding my hands up. "It was an accident. I was pissed and then sad, we were talking - it just _happened._"

"I'll hear it from him when I'm tearing out _his _memories." Jake growled, his skin was vibrating off of his bones and I couldn't tell whether or not he was trying to control himself, I guess it didn't really matter since it wasn't working.

"Jake stop, listen-"

"Fuck no," Jake hissed as I walked forward, it made me stop. "You _kissed _him?"

"No! He-" I sighed, realizing that placing all the blame on him jumping me may not necessarily be true and it wasn't fair, Dan could never outrun _that _rage. "I didn't _want _to. I didn't really know what was going on..."

"He took advantage of you." He pointed out with a sneer.

"No, I invited him over. He got the wrong idea. He was trying to convince me-"

"Off of me? Yeah. 'Course he was." The bitter downwards spiral that Jake was going down was becoming much more slippery and dangerous as his trembling got to the point I couldn't hold eye contact with him. Nothing about him could stay still and it was clear from all the conclusions he was coming up with that his mind was in the same process.

"He was trying to convince me that I could love him too - I told him I couldn't." I assured him, trying to pave the way for my confession, which looked like it would be a long time coming.

"Before or after you kissed him?" He asked with a sneer, I closed my eyes while the nausea hit me hard.

"After, technically...but I didn't really know what was going to happen _before_." I argued, getting my back up. Even if I didn't have a reason to, I felt insulted. Insulted by the entire situation - Daniel, Jake, my memories being gone. It was like it was the year of 'fuck you, Franki' and everyone was celebrating.

"It doesn't matter!" He bellowed, the house shook with the force of his anger.

"Jake," I closed my eyes to concentrate. "Please..."

"I can't..." he swallowed, my eyes could barely focus on him because his body could barely focus on his form. He wasn't able to form words anymore and I knew that any second he was about to run away into the woods to save me from himself.

"Jake, stay with me. Come on, don't leave...I didn't want to make you angry - we can talk this through. You just need to calm down." I reasoned, feeling flustered myself. This was almost unbearable.

"_I can't_!" He yelled again, it sounded like he was in more pain than before. I'd only heard him so upset once - and that was back in the hospital when I had woken up after the fall. It was a painful realization. I took a few steps forward to try and comfort him.

"Jacob...please..." I wanted to express how much I loved him, that I'd finally figured my shit out, but I was too ashamed to bring it up now. Springing it on him when he was like this would probably just upset him more. He'd think it was something about Daniel - that I had realized Dan wasn't good enough and that I had been juggling between the two of them...which I really hoped wasn't the case. It didn't really matter in the end. He was in a plummet to rage and there was no way I could pull him out of this fire.

"Stay away..." He whispered as a particularly violent shutter rustled his skin.

"Stay _here_." I pled, feeling my vision fog up even more. I still had so much to say, I had so much to express and I didn't know how I would be able to if he ran away, found Daniel and found out for himself.

Would he come back after he found out I loved him? That I chose him over Daniel? Or would that make him more angry?

By the tremors, I'd guess more angry.

I didn't really have time to think about it anymore because he let out a roar before charging out the way he came. I let out a breath to try and get him to come back, but nothing came out. The ripping sounds that I heard told me it would have been way too late and the agonized howl told me that my cause was lost.

I stood there frozen, letting the eerie silence after the howl linger in the air around me. I felt cold myself, looking at the twilight outside the door. I don't know when it had started getting dark, but it now gave the world an even gloomier feel. It was as if the day was ending and so was something else. Everything else which felt so much more important.

I tried to accept the idea that he was gone, that he was gone and I didn't know when he was coming back...

Hm. Well I was far too stubborn for that fucking headgame.

"Jake!" I screamed, dashing out into the rain behind him. It was pretty much a given that it wasn't the smartest thing to do. I realized it around the time I was on the gravel and I thought about the necessities for a non-wolf. You know, either a jacket, a sweater, a poncho, perhaps even a pair of shoes...but I figured that if Jake could live this way constantly, then I could work it out at a time as important as now.

I sprinted into the trees, because that's the only place a giant hulking werewolf would be able to find solitude from his problems. I didn't know for sure, but I assumed he could probably outrun me had he wanted to - I just hoped that there was a bigger part of him that wanted to be near me than the part of him I knew wanted to go and slaughter Daniel.

"Jacob, please!" I wouldn't have been surprised if my scream was drowned out by the rain, but I couldn't keep myself from trying.

As soon as I was inside the forest, I regretted that whole 'not having shoes' part of the plan. It's not like you see in movies when you just keep running forward and you don't notice the pain. It's more along the lines that you know your pain is deserved so you keep running anyway out of some sadistic form of punishment since you can't believe the goddamn position you're in. I mean, when you're stepping on sharpened sticks and cut stones you I can assure you that you fucking feel it. You feel it and it's not something that the love for someone can make you numb to. Your feet have to stop running when they start to cramp and bleed, when your chest feels like it's going to explode you have to slow down...

Oh, and when you realized you have no idea how to navigate in the woods, you stop in your fucking tracks.

"SHIT!" I screamed, realizing that I was lost and probably completely abandoned in the woods. I kicked my legs up behind me and looked over my shoulder to examine the damage to them - I had to hold it there until I lost my balance while I waited for the rain to wash the blood off of all the little cuts, I pulled a large splinter out of one. I couldn't really tell how bad they were. I was always hurting myself.

The scrapes seemed shallow at least, but it was still a bother. I turned around to look the way that I had run from - but I couldn't see the house through the thick trunks of the trees. I spun around again, looking to see if I could see anything through any of the trees.

Nope, just more goddamn trees.

"JAKE!" I screamed again. The rain pounded on me and echoed in my ears, I wasn't sure if I was crying or if it was just the downpour, but it made me even more frustrated. "Why the fuck is this all happening?"

I sat on a log, just so I could get off of my feet. I stretched out my calves, again surprised by my own flexibility and I groaned from the pull of it, trying to keep my eyes opened as they fought to close against the rain. This was my punishment. I definitely deserved this all.

I was a fuck up. A fuck up who had fucked up more than she ever thought she would have been able to pull off. I knew that it was wrong and I had unwittingly done it anyway, so I guess some sore feet were the least that I could do.

"I don't want _him_," I whispered to myself, hoping that somehow Jake would hear it. "I want _you_. I don't know how you pulled the shit off, but it's always been you."

I guess it was romantic in my own way. Potty-mouth and unnecessary was pretty much my signature.

There was a part of me that hoped a giant man was going to walk out of the trees to talk to me and tell me how stupid I was. But I knew that Jake was hurting and most likely couldn't turn back into his human form right now, so he didn't want to be around me. I would have understood. Embry coming by and telling me how stupid I was, Sam, Allen...anyone would have been better than the pitter-patter of rain drops on the leaves.

I just wanted someone to tell me that even though I had fucked up, it would be okay. That this was just a bump in the road and that it _had _been a mistake that I had known was a mistake as soon as it happened. I just wanted someone to come tell me that I was still allowed to love the guy I _hadn't _kissed yet today so that I could hope for the moment he was so happy to see me that I would be allowed to kiss him again.

Of course, that's not what I got.

Instead of someone coming to comfort me with words or stern glances, I got a rustling of bushes and vibrations through my body as if I were in Jurassic Park and expecting a T-rex. I could feel him before I saw him - the giant russet wolf that walked out in front of me.

I was surprised by the mix of emotions seeing him like this brought. I guess the first would be considered close to fear. Only because this giant creature had been mad at me just five minutes ago. He had been furious and I didn't know how much control the wolves really had. I knew that they couldn't easily control going from human to wolf, because Daniel said that he had the hardest time when he was upset and trying to stay in a human mindset...but could those roles be switched? What if Jake was purely in wolf-mode and all I looked like was a nice appetizer soaked in rain and misery?

How fucking depressing was that?

I got over the fear quickly, seeing that his eyes were focused and almost as scared as I felt. Instead, relief washed over me - I wasn't lost in the forest and he hadn't left me forever. That was a bonus. More than a bonus, that was what I had asked for, wasn't it? So that I could stay with him and he wouldn't hate me forever.

But then there was the worry. The realization that he could possibly still hate me forever, that he only felt guilty about leading me into the forest on my own because he knew I'd never be able to find my way back - that worried me. Or, maybe he'd just picked up on the fact that I didn't really want to find my way back without him.

"I'm not scared of you," even I couldn't tell if I said it for myself or if I said it to let him know he was allowed to come closer. He took a few steps, slowly, just in case.

Jake was a lot bigger than I remember him being, I remembered how much bigger he was than Daniel but apparently I didn't remember how much bigger he was compared to _me_. His fur was nice and shaggy, a lot like his real hair and the colour of his fur was just a tad more auburn than his skin. It was a beautiful contrast to his dark eyes which were focused and intently human. All in all, as strange as it was to be looking at my boyfriend as a wolf, I could completely tell that the wolf was still my boyfriend.

He stood in front of me after a few steps out of the forest, he seemed to be contemplating something - which I took for the idea that he probably didn't know how to deal with this situation when he was in such a big body.

"Can you not change back?" I asked, hoping to have more of a decent conversation with him. He didn't respond in any way, which made me wince. "Do you not _want _to change back?"

The Jacob-wolf nodded his head.

I sighed. "Well, I guess that's shittily deserved."

We sat looking away from each other for a second - I could just picture what it would look like from an outside point of view. Little twenty-two year old girl facing a ferocious bear-wolf as if he's a chipmunk sharing the bench she's on. I looked over towards a particularly dead tree and he was looking right past me, possibly through me - I doubted I understood all of the super powers of a wolf.

I knew that Jake was in this form because he wanted me to talk. He wanted me to do the talking and other people in his head to do the judging. Or so that if he needed to, he could do the running. Possibly so he could slaughter. So many options...the only real worry of it was that I didn't know who the more likely candidate to be slaughtered was...no. He was sadly too smart to put me out of my misery by taking it away like that.

"Can I-?" I didn't finish my question because it sounded so stupid, even in my head. Can I run my hands through your fur and pet you my giant man-wolf lover? I'm sure that would go over well. He'd probably leave before I got a chance to explain just because he would be so unamused.

Jake knew what I was asking though and surprisingly he seemed eager to step forward towards the hand that I'd outstretched. He lifted his muzzle to it, waiting for me to actually touch him first and I took my palm and smoothed the fur from his nose back to behind his ear. I started kneading at it a little then. It was soft, but coarse and it reminded me of a horses mane without all of the oils to it. It felt warm and it was actually shorter than I had thought - which meant that Jake was that much bigger. I cupped where his cheek would normally be, just under his eye and he nuzzled into it letting out a piercing whine that stabbed straight through my ears and down to my chest.

"I'm so sorry, Jacob."

Jake didn't respond, but he turned his head away as if he didn't want me to touch him anymore. I watched as the rain rolled off of his fur and made it look like he was crying too. It was nice to have someone to dwell in pity with me. I took all this as if he wanted me to pet him anyway, but didn't feel it right to be begging for it so I went ahead and touched him again. He didn't seem upset by it.

"It was a mistake - I told him it would never happen again." I explained, not really sure whether I had actually said 'never again' or not. I hoped that the whole 'in love with him' situation had cleared up that little detail. I felt a rumble in Jake's chest as if he was saying that he agreed with the statement.

"Has he turned into a wolf, is he in your head?" I asked nervously, not ready for him to know that I had been through my little revelation. He shook his head from side to side lightly, looking at me again angrily. "Good. I want to be the one to tell you everything - not him."

Surprisingly instead of showing me any sign of anger, there was a hesitation before Jake slumped on his haunches. He still towered over my sitting form and to make it easier for my neck, he bent his head down and rested it in my hands, which I hovered near my face.

His wolf head was ginormous. The muzzle was as thick as a tire, his head as big as my shoulders. I could see all his wolfy features - his dark nose, his sharp teeth, and his intelligent and intent gaze. He waited.

"I'm going to start off by saying that I don't want you to hurt him." I said firmly. The Jake-wolf narrowed his eyes and growled at me. My hand pulled back, I was instantly nervous that this would be the moment when he decided that yes - it was me that he wanted to shred.

As soon as I pulled away the rumble stopped and a whine replaced the sound.

"Don't be mad when I ask this, 'kay?" I asked slowly, wiping the rain out of my eyes nervously before holding the hand that had just touched him in my other one. "When you guys are human you have troubles getting out of the wolf mind sometimes...are you going to go all wolf mind and want to eat me if I make you any more upset when you already are - if that's possible?"

So I was rambling. But you couldn't really blame me when a three ton wolf was growling every time you said something that upset it. It was like saying 'no' to acid. They didn't understand it and they would find ways around it - even if it means going _through _it.

The Jacob-wolf looked shocked when he put his head firmly in my lap, waiting for my hands to cradle his face again. He whined a little bit and rolled his head left and right so that I was rubbing his face without having to move, it was cute really.

"I'll take that as a no," I smiled lightly before remembering what I had been saying to him."Okay, well...I don't want you to hurt Daniel..."

I waited for some sort of angry response. I could feel a rumble in his chest but I could tell by the lack of sound that he was trying really hard to hide it - probably not for my threat's sake, but so I wouldn't get scared again.

"I told him that it was over, that I didn't love him and that I don't think I ever will." He didn't respond in any way besides cocking his head a little in surprise. I shrugged my shoulders, looking at my hands that held him in place. "I think that's punishment enough."

Jake probably didn't agree with me, but he could go fuck himself. He hadn't gone through the painful process of telling someone you would never love them and that they should leave you alone. But I had more to talk about to Jake - the story wasn't even close to being over.

"Why didn't you tell me that I'd imprinted on _you_?" I asked quietly, flickering my eyes back to him and petting him lightly. He let out a huff that I couldn't decipher. "It would have made the whole Daniel situation easier. You know 'I left of my own accord 'cause I was meant for you and I made the decision to accept that and move on'...it would have saved your ass a lot of times in this brain of mine."

Werejake did not seem pleased as he rolled his head up to look at me through one lazily opened eye. I sighed and started petting him again, making him close his eye and nuzzle closer to my hands.

"I know you're mad at me," I whispered. "I knew it would be a big deal as soon as it happened. I tried to get away as soon as he started asking me to-"

I stopped myself; there was no reason to get Daniel in any more trouble than he was already in. I shook my head and Jake's chest vibrated, I couldn't tell if it was a growl or a sigh but to ease my discomfort I pretended it was a sigh anyhow. I watched as Jake's eyes snapped open and he started growling openly, but it didn't seem directed at me. I pulled away again, not wanting to disrupt wolf-time when I saw him toss his head this way and that. I looked around.

"Jake...you okay?" Jake thrashed his teeth together and stood still growling still as he looked into the forest behind me. I looked over my shoulder nervously - but I saw nothing there. "Should I be scared?"

Jake shook his head from side to side once.

"If you insist..." I thought about everything that it could have been that would upset him like that and glaring over my shoulder when I closed my eyes. "Is it one of the pack?"

Jake nodded once.

"Is it Daniel?" Jake shook his head, he didn't seem to notice the panic in my voice or the fact that I breathed a sigh of relief. "Okay, is it Sam? Allen?"

At Allen's name Jake nodded and I sighed.

"You aren't allowed to be mad at him especially - this was me. My bad." And Claire's, but she didn't need to be brought into this either. Who knew what the Jacob wolf would do to Quil in revenge. I was let in on a vague idea of what he would be capable of when I saw Jake bark at the woods behind me and take massive steps forward - reaching the edge of it by the very few of them.

"Come here, please..." I asked as he growled in his chest. "You're freaking me out."

Jake was at my side faster than I would have hoped which also kind of freaked me out, but that was one of those things I could easily forgive. He stood in front of me, not as happy now as his shoulders hunched so that he could look in my eyes, his eyes didn't seem bothered by the downpour. They were narrowed and not quite as sad - he looked much more angry. I assume Allen had accidentally let it slip that me seeing Daniel had all been an elaborate plot and how I had purposely looked into Allen's eyes and said that if Jake saw these memories he could back the fuck off.

Smooth move, Francine.

I reached my hand forward again, trying not to show how much it hurt when he didn't lean forward into it or when he didn't nuzzle into it as I touched him. I didn't want him to see that it was actually really upsetting me, but I doubt that it wasn't at all noticeable.

"What goes on in that head of yours?" I asked as I looked into his eyes, trying to decipher what I knew of Jacob's gaze verses the furball in front of me.

Suddenly, a strange sensation fell over me. It was like a feeling of summer heat after stepping out of an air conditioned house, but it was worse because somehow it was numbing. I didn't feel like I was in my own body anymore as the heat nearly became unbearable. Around me the rain had stopped and the sun started peaking from behind the clouds. There was a part of me that was significantly aware that all of this happening was both strange and wrong, that it didn't make sense and that rain never ended that quickly and that I never felt like a furnace. But there was another part of me that felt very upset by something else. It was a nagging feeling in the pit of my stomach that felt something like annoyance, but that didn't make sense. Why would I be annoyed when I was supposed to be guilty?

What was I supposed to be guilty over? I felt like I was in a completely separated situation from what I should have been.

"I'm not doing it," I realized after I said it that I sounded like I was having a temper tantrum. I couldn't actually feel my mouth move or my throat buzz, but I knew that it was my voice that had disrupted the quiet of the forest. I was watching Jake while he looked up at me from where his head lay in my lap. "You can't make me."

Though it didn't make sense I could hear a stubbornness to my tone that the calm, giant wolf in front of me wouldn't have been able to miss. Jake huffed and grabbed onto my pant leg with his teeth, yanking his head in the opposite direction towards the thicker trees. I rolled my eyes at him.

"Jake, I'm not phasing, I told you. But if you would like to keep me company, you are more than welcome to phase back. Your patrol ends in like - ten minutes, anyway."

I wasn't surprised when I heard my wolf huff in annoyance before turning back into a human in front of my eyes. My eyes trailed from his face down to his broad shoulders, past there down to his muscular torso - he had always been so much bigger than the other guys. As my eyes lingered a little bit lower, it was as if I was proving myself right. It was always a sight to see, the more...enjoyable parts of him. Just because I knew that they were mine to have. I couldn't help oggling the man as he came to sit beside me, it was impossible not to - he wasn't even bothering with pants! I tried to avoid catching any of the other wolves change, but my boyfriend? Different scenario. I mean, ew, imprint notwithstanding who in their right mind would want to see someone like Quil naked?

"You're so stubborn - Leah thinks you're a moron."

"Why, what'd I miss?" I asked in confusion, he rolled his eyes.

"I'm not telling you. But if you'd like to phase with the rest of us, you're more than welcome to hear." He mocked me. I narrowed my eyes at him and he sighed, moving closer to me. The air between us grew with static electricity as our heightened body temperatures built on one another. "Cubs, you can't just _stop _phasing."

"I've done it before." I argued lightly. "I can do it again. All I need to do is concentrate and stay all zen and shit."

Jake snorted at the irony of the statement before looking at me seriously, trying to convey a message that he seemed to think I had never understood. "We don't _need _to have kids now."

"But I _want _to have kids now." I argued with finality. "I know that I'm not getting any older, but..."

"But our families are," he sighed knowingly. He had caught the emotions earlier on before I had decided to stop phasing. He felt the fear of me realizing that everyone around me was getting older and I would soon have no one but the pack left. I was ready to move forward - he didn't seem eager to want me to move at all.

"Why is this such a bad idea for you? Are you getting cold feet, old man?" I asked, trying to keep it comical but he knew full-well that I was accusing him of not wanting to have babies with me for some other reason I didn't want to try to figure out.

"I'm not getting cold feet." He said firmly. "You know why I don't want you to stop phasing."

"It's not like I'm going to keep aging past where I am now for a couple years," I scoffed. "I'm twenty-two. We'll have babies. Those babies will grow up, we'll go find some vamps, I'll phase again when I'm 40 and I will stay forever young."

"Sounds great," he muttered lowly. "_If _that's how it works."

"That's exactly how it worked when I was a kid," I said lowly. "Third time's the charm, right?"

"As in the third time you won't be able to actually phase?" He asked as if I were stupid. I looked at him darkly, I always hated when he tried to tell me what I could and could not do. He was not any closer to 'all knowing' than I was. "I'm not letting you risk it. I don't care if you have to grow to be two _hundred _and twenty-two before you can have kids. We're spending eternity together - babies can wait."

I glared at him, completely aghast by the fact he thought it was even an _option _to wait two-hundred years before I was allowed to have babies. I mean, it's not like he could stop me if I wanted to. I just had to keep having sex with him and stop phasing. I could do both those things quite easily. I always knew how to get under Jake's skin...at least enough that he would want to get under mine.

"So you want to give me a baby?" I asked, moving towards him with an exaggerated pout. It was probably cruel - he was nude and I was plotting - but at the same time it was a nice, manipulative type of cruel, right? Wasn't sex always nice?

I smirked, thinking of Allen and my more recent conversation. We'd decided that anyone who said no clearly wasn't having very good sex. And everyone seemed to know that Jake and I had _fantastic _sex.

"It doesn't work like that..." he croaked, closing his eyes against what I literally felt was a battle growing inside of him.

"I can always make it work," I laughed, kissing him lightly as I placed a knee on each side of his hips. I heard him groan as I ground my hips against him for emphasis. "But if you _really _don't want to help me make babies..."

I went to swing my leg around and get off of him, but he rolled his eyes - grabbing my wrist and pulling me closer to him. I felt his hot breath against my face and the air spark around us dangerously - the world felt as if it were burning thanks to the fact that we were. I ground against him again, just for good measure before he smiled at me mischievously. I smiled back, knowing I was about to get exactly what I wanted.

"Well I may not be able to now, but practice makes perfect, right?"

I couldn't stop the shiver that passed through my body as the sky darkened and my skin was pelted with a cold rince of reality once again. I didn't understand the contrast between the sunshine and the rain - how had that happened so fast? In seconds everything had cooled down - my sex drive, my skin, the air around me...like me, everything had started to shiver. My eyes shot wide as I looked at my hand, which was again reaching out for Jacob's face. Jacob the _wolf's _face. Jacob the wolf's face that was a wolf face and standing in front of me not sitting under me...

Uh - what the fuck?

There had been a moment, a single moment where I had zoned out. I could tell that Jacob probably hadn't even noticed. Why would I zone out at a time like this? This was the second time today that I felt like I had left my body for a couple seconds and gone back in time to when I knew who I was...

But this time was different.

This time I'd had a scene play out in front of me, as if I were watching a movie of my own life. It was almost like I had fallen asleep and...

Oh my goddamn fucking shit, _was that a memory_?

Since when did I have memories when I was upright? My eyes didn't even close - or had they? - I couldn't remember. Had I been so denied of sleep that I was having micronaps like those people in Friday the 13th?

No, that was impossible. Jake the Barbarian here could barely let me go nine hours without getting a nap in - just in case all my memories decided to come back in a rush during one of them. But that had never happened, no matter how much I slept. I kept feeling like I had plateaued when it came to memories...maybe I hadn't plateaued at all. _Maybe_, just maybe, I'd finally gotten somewhere.

Well, it's about fucking time!

"Jake," I whispered while my hand started to shake. "Jake..."

I knew that it was wrong and that I shouldn't make this about me, I shouldn't have deflected the situation because what had happened between Dan and I was serious as hell - but I was terrified over whatever it was I had just seen.

The Jake-wolf seemed to understand that something was seriously wrong and to distract me from my inner panic he shoved his muzzle into my hand. My eyes flickered back to him instead of from inside myself and I saw the concern in his eyes. I could see him asking me what was wrong and I shook my head of the disbelief.

"I think...that I just had a memory..." He cocked his head to the side. "Awake." I added. "Like...just now."

Jacob looked down for a moment and took a step back. I opened my mouth to tell him to stop, but I was almost too shocked to. Instead, I watched as he took two more slow steps backwards.

"No-no, don't go!" I said quickly once I found my voice, reaching out for him again. "You can't leave me when I just had this type of revelation! That's not fair...I know what I did was wrong and I want to talk to you about it, I do. I just want to - what the hell just happened to me?"

I stopped and listened to myself, going back to the painful memory of how blissful kissing Daniel had been. I walked closer to Jake, wincing from the pain in my feet - he met me half way so that I wouldn't have to walk as far. I ran my hair through his fur, I could tell it would be a newly formed habit if I was lucky enough to keep him around to make it one.

"_That feeling_, earlier today...could that have been a memory too? No. No, it was actually _happening _at the time, it wasn't a memory it was like - some freaky out-of-body experience into my old other body without the fucked up head. But could that have been the trigger or whatever?"

I'd heard that talking to yourself wasn't bad so long as you weren't answering your own questions, but since no one else seemed to want to tell me anything I'd really taken a liking to figuring shit out myself. It's a tough job, but somebody has to do it.

"Jake, I'm having memories as _memories_." I said slowly, trying to word it in the way that made the most sense. "I'm remembering my memories and not dreaming them - maybe that's why I've been having trouble lately!"

I accidentally hit Jake out of my excitement which made him bark at me. I was going to say I'm sorry but I hadn't gotten the words out before he literally turned and ran away. And he kept running...right back the way he'd come.

My mouth dropped - suddenly I wasn't excited about my mental freak out. What had I done wrong - other than abuse the boy - to make him run away? That was a little uncalled for. Instead of dwelling, I found new emotions hitting the surface - like how I was absolutely terrified about my physical abandonment. I mean, I still didn't know my way out of the forest. Maybe he was waiting for one of the other wolves to find me and deal with me...I guess I couldn't blame him for that. I'd fucked him over pretty badly today, forgiveness wasn't always given automatically. And in my case I guess I shouldn't have expected it as much as I did.

So I sat and waited for a wolf to come and lead me by the shirt back to where I would have to pack my bags and leave. Which was slightly terrifying. What would I be allowed to take? I'd take some clothes, those were obviously mine - but I didn't know what was mine verses what was actually Jake's. I guess I could take Stella - I _knew _she was mine since Daniel had given her to me when I was eighteen. Maybe Jake wouldn't even want her around because she'd be a reminder...

I could have waited for seconds, minutes, or hours with my depressing inner monologuing, but with each moment I felt my body slumping in on itself - apparently, hell hath no fury like a werewolf scorned.

Who knew?

"Is this a joke?" Jacob's voice rang from my side. It seemed that I'd been so focused on where he'd left that I hadn't paid attention to where else he would come from. I jumped about a foot in the air, grabbing at my chest and looking at him wide eyed while I took in the fact that he was here.

Oh please tell me that means I won't have to be a hobo.

I shook my head as I looked at him with my eyes still wide. He was walking towards me in a pair of cut-off jeans, his hair was more ruffled than normal. His face was coolly indifferent and I wondered how real it was - but I was too scared to make a smartass comment about it. He looked beautiful and broodish beside the chilled gaze - I knew from his overall appearance that he didn't know how to react either. He seemed to realize that I had done him wrong and deserved some sort of torture but he was excited over the possibility I was getting better.

"I wouldn't joke about this." I assured him with another nod.

"And when you say 'earlier today' do you mean when you were with Daniel?" He asked lowly, taking a step closer but crossing his arms over his chest. I could tell he was trying to build up his walls, I just hoped I'd still be able to climb the buggers.

"Yeah..." I whispered, showing a slice of my remorse by bowing my head.

I heard him let out a disgusted scoff. "Typical. What'd you remember? How to milk a snake?"

I winced at the insult. "When he kissed me-"

Jake growled. So I closed my eyes and began again.

"When he kissed me today, I felt like I was his girlfriend again. I acted as if I was his and then there was this guilt and I didn't understand and then...and then all I could think of was you. And how it should be you."

"Well that's just great," he said sarcastically. "It's good to know you figured out that you should be kissing your boyfriend _while _you kissing his goddamn enemy!"

"This isn't how I wanted it to fucking happen either," I hissed, defensive yet again. I lifted my feet off of the ground and winced when I felt the air hit the cuts on the bottom of them, it was a good distraction. "This isn't how I wanted you to find out."

"Not how you wanted me to?" He repeated darkly. "Let me guess, you didn't want me to find out at all? Oh, or you figured out that I would anyway and you didn't want Burns to let loose all the gory details of him running his hands all over you."

My eyes burned with tears of frustration. "I didn't want you to find out from Daniel and I didn't want you to find out when you're already pissed and ready to ditch me at the doors to the psych ward."

I watched as his eyebrows furrowed and he ran a hand over his face. "I'm not going to send you to the hospital."

"Why not?" I asked sarcastically. "You'd rather ditch me off with Sam?"

"I'm not ditching you with anyone, Franki." Jacob hissed, exasperated. "How did you turn this to be about you?"

"I didn't mean to, you just wouldn't listen to me." But I knew I was listing off fake reasons. Or at least, fake reasons besides the real one where I suddenly had a new way to get some of my memories. Conscious triggers were a great new discovery...but they didn't mean anything if Jacob wouldn't be here to help me through it all, especially since most of the memories were about him.

"Then say what you have to say, Franki! I'm sick of hearing your fucking excuses, what do you want to say to me?"

"I wanted to tell you that I love you!" I screamed, stomping my foot and closing my eyes from both the pain of all my scrapes and the shame of knowing I had just proclaimed my love for the idiot as loudly _and _angrily as I could manage.

I kept my eyes closed after I said it, just because I was too freaked out about what I would find when I opened them. Would he be pissed - thinking that I'd finally popped that out because I knew I was in the deep stuff? Or, would he be so happy that all things would be forgotten? Both seemed as bad as the other - one would mean he'd walk away, the other I would feel guilty for a century.

Damn.

"You what?" He asked his voice thick with something that I couldn't name. I took a deep breath, readying myself for whatever it was I was going to see. When I opened my eyes, I could tell that he was having a hard time keeping his face stoic. I could tell that his eyes were wide.

"I wanted to tell you _that _before you left. And yeah, it wasn't the best time but I figured that now was the only time I could do it." I muttered.

"You think I'm going to leave you?" He asked without emphasis to it. It made me worry I had given him an idea that hadn't been there before and I felt my nose burn with the warning of tears.

"Well, yeah, I screwed you over. I figured that shit out and totally spit it in Dan's face. Watched his heart break, though I'm sure you would have loved that; pushed him off me and ran away. All a regular day in the life of Francine, don't you think?" I hissed, sarcasm coating my words. "And best of all? Now I'm _yelling _at you because I didn't get to be some romantic fucking sob and tell you in a bed of rose petals or something equally as ridiculous-"

"Franki," Jacob ordered firmly. I stopped my rant and looked up at him, my first worry was that perhaps he had done something like that for me in the past. But even he didn't really seem like it - uh, when had he gotten so close? He looked down at me, as if he were in some sort of shocked pain.

"Sorry," I sighed, closing my eyes and taking a few deep breaths to calm down. He watched me closely while he waited for me to finish.

"Are you just saying this to save face?" He asked me suspiciously.

"You think I'm that twisted?" I asked with a frown. "No, I'm not trying to save face, but thanks for your vote of confidence."

"Daniel kissed you?" He assured as he took a step closer.

"Yup, mid sentence too." I added with a sigh. "I even pushed him away."

"Hard?" He asked hopefully, it was the first sign of optimism since this started so I couldn't even feel pissed about it.

"Hard enough," I assured him. I touched his chest now that he was close enough to me so I didn't feel awkward, it was hard and secure and exactly what I needed. I felt myself drawn towards him as his hands rested against my lower back and drew me closer into him, just until I was resting my head on his chest and curled up against him so he could keep me safe from the rain. The rain suddenly felt cold now that I was curled in on myself, now that I had calmed down. Jake seemed to read my mind and rubbed one of his hands over my arm, then my back, then up to my neck. It was soothing and I couldn't help but sigh contentedly. I knew this was how it should be.

"I can't stay mad at you," he sighed, kissing the top of my head. "Not when I know it's not your fault."

"It's kind of my fault," I frowned, pressing my freezing nose against his chest and rubbing it softly against it. I felt him shiver. "I'm sorry I went to see him."

"You should be. I don't tell you to stay away from things for no reason." He explained darkly. "I'm here to protect you - start realizing that and let me _do _it."

"I've realized," I said quickly, rubbing the rest of my face on his chest so that I wouldn't be able to feel upset over the fact I almost felt like I was crying. So long as I didn't feel the tears, I could live with pretending they weren't there. The water on my face seemed to sizzle against his body. "I'll never doubt you again...or at least, I'll try not to."

"Sure, sure." He said with the same amount of humour I'd just used.

We sat there for a while, just enjoying the fact that the argument of the decade was finally over and that so much good had come from everything that had happened today. Even in the rain, I was ecstatic that I now had him to hold me. I couldn't imagine being any more comfortable than I already was until I felt his chest swell with a deep breath.

"You finally picked me, huh?" he asked loudly.

I looked up at him nervously, just to ensure that he wasn't being serious before I snorted - I loved the emotion I saw playing across his eyes. It was something close to smugness and awe. Could he really be so surprised I'd finally figured it out? I didn't know how - he'd always had more faith in our non-relationship than I did, but maybe he just couldn't believe it because it was one of those things that were too good to be true.

But it _wasn't _too good to be true. Which was fucking phenomenal.

Jake smiled down at me, waiting for me to lean up and kiss him - show him the new emotion that I'd realized existed. But you see, I'm not what you would call a traditional girl.

I think the only way to describe what I did would be to pounce on him. Attack him. Throw myself onto him - other such violent verbs.

I held his face between my hands, just to make sure he didn't try to be polite. I pressed hard against him and was completely ecstatic when he responded just as enthusiastically and laid me down on the log we had been sitting on, holding himself over me as he moved his hands up and down my torso, touching everything that didn't have fabric to cover it. When he got to that point - he was sure to rip the shirt that I'd had on so that there would be nothing standing in his way.

I kissed his neck, gasping with ever suck and nip to my neck and collar bone.

"So," he said, making his way back up to my jaw where he placed a kiss right near my ear. "You're in love with me, huh?"

The warm breath and husky tone of his voice made me have to suck in a deep breath - a lot of feelings were working themselves on my body and they were not something I wanted to abuse in a rainstorm in the middle of the forest. I smiled at him, able to see that he was already slowing down from what had happened - he seemed to know what I did and did not want. And that was exactly why I _was _in love with him.

"Eh," I shrugged dramatically, pecking his lips smugly. "Something like that."

**Yay, no more fighting! I thought about drawing that fight out for a little bit longer, but then I thought - why would I keep all the drama that's going to happen in the next chapter from you that much longer? Oh yeah, you heard it. It'll be an exciting next chapter, I promise you, also - with warning - **_there will be a lemon_**. If you do not want to read it, I will put some sort of lines for you to ignore. **

**General question, though. What do you guys want out of a lemon? Very graphic, not so graphic? Realistic or very story-esc? Let me know :)**

**Also, I need to shout out to all my fantastic reviewers for the last chapter:**

_Angel of the Night Watchers_**: Editing during exams must have been really difficult, but I can't begin to tell you how much I appreciate it. I couldn't thank you enough even if I **_**actually **_**knew how to bake and came to your house with cookies - which would not only be creepy, but I would fear for you since I may accidentally poison you with my terrible baking attempt. Just a random question - did you get the Sickening chapter I sent? Just because you were saying that you had problems sending this one and I wanted to make sure it wasn't a screw up there or on my part. As for Adalyn and Embry, I am also starting to work their story into my brain - though I still can't tell which story line I want to take. Anyway, thank you for reviewing and editing and being general fantastic!**

_ForeverTeamEdward13_**: Yes, Daniel drama should calm down now, but I can assure you that it's only to make way for all the **_**new **_**drama I will be throwing at Franki. Poor girl doesn't even know what's coming ;) Thanks for your review!**

_kiki_**: Allow me to join you, *starts doing the Hokey Pokey* I'm glad you liked it, thank you for reviewing. I hope you liked this one just as much :)**

_gleek15_**: I feel bad for Daniel too. I based him off of a friend of mine, who used to read fanfiction and promises to read this story in the summer, and every time I put him into the story I have to tell my friend I'm sorry for screwing him over again. I was contemplating making a one shot about what happens to him later on. As for picture references, I usually don't work with a picture in mind because I don't want them to corrupt the characters I've built up in my brain (it happened for some Harry Potter characters when the movie came out) but I will be on the look out for you :) I hope you liked this chapter too, thank you for reviewing!**

_mimi777_**: Thank you for all the compliments in your review, I'm really glad you're liking how it's going so far. I'm glad you're starting to like Allen more, I think I've been neglecting his true potential that I intended him to have so I've been slowly trying to rectify that. As for what you thought would happen in this chapter, did you like what I came up with? I hope that I didn't throw you too far off - and I totally agree about the Bella comments. Both of them. Especially the one where she dies, sadly she already died technically so it may take some of the fun out of a bloody murder when she doesn't have blood...anyway, I hope you liked this one as well and thank you for your review, I really loved reading it!**

_Sugar-Ice_**: I'm glad you're feeling for the characters, even the secondary ones. I can't tell you if you are right or wrong with your guess, but I **_**will **_**tell you that you will be finding out in...oh, the chapter after next? Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter and thank you for your review!**

_Happy2BeeMe_**: I'm ecstatic to hear that you love this story, thank you for the compliments! You pretty much hit the nail on the head with your guess in last chapters review, but I hope I did it justice. Thank you so much for reviewing and when the EmbryOC comes out, I hope to hear you like that one, too :)**

_VixentheHellraizer_**: I will be writing an Embry/Adalyn story based off what we have learned here, even though it is sad - I think it will be nice for Embry to be in the limelight again, like he was in my other story. I'm really glad to hear that you think Franki isn't a mary-sue, I've had a few problems with it in the past but I'm really trying to kick it, I hate knowing what's going to happen just because a character's too perfect. And you'll get me brownies? Oh, you have found my kryptonite. Thanks for the review!**

_Vamp Junkie_**: Love triangles do always end badly, yet somehow I am completely addicted to them. I think that's why I like Twilight and Vampire Diaries so much, but c'est la vie. This isn't the last we will be seeing of Daniel, but it is the last that we will see of him in the limelight, I think. Or at least until the end. I do plan on doing an Adalyn/Embry story, I just need to get around to it and that will probably wait until after this story is done. It will probably be the Twilight story I post along side the Harry Potter ones (and possibly Vampire Diaries one) I'm coming up with. I hope you liked this chapter as much as the last, thank you so much for reviewing!**

_RJM_**: The alpha wolf wouldn't rip the head off of his mates best friend though, which is most of the problem. It's like family, as much as you dislike them, they are still important to you and that's why Jake would never hurt Daniel worse than Franki would allow. I agree that Daniel's stupid (or I wrote him to be stupid) to egg Jacob on, but I think in the end he's just a heartbroken werewolf who is a bit of a sore loser when it comes to the love of his life. Thank you for your review :)**

_bookwormez527_**: Ha, it's okay that you haven't reviewed then because you're reviewing now and thank you for it! I like that you're writing more than reading, it's a wonderful stress-relief and hobby, I hope it's been working well for you. Wow, your favourite on this whole site? I'm completely honoured! Bella does suck, literally, but I'm glad you're liking it all. Thanks for reading again :)**

**You guys are so amazing and you don't even know it, thank you so much for your reviews, I love getting feedback. Remember everyone to **_**KEEP REVIEWING**_ **:)**

**-Egypt**


	20. Chapter 20

**So, it's been forever aaaand I suck, I know. I'm not going to give you excuses or anything just my eternal regret that I took so effing long and I'm sorry and I am giving you a short chapter on top of it. ****To make it better****, not only does **_this chapter have a lemon_**, but I also have written out a chapter guide and can tell you that there are approximately** 10 - 13 chapters left **(depending on how long the chapters are and if I string ideas together to make it a proper length). **

**As always, thanks to Ms Meyer for her base ideas and thank you to my most wonderful Beta, **_Angel of the Night Watchers _**for making this chapter as wonderful as it can be :)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

You know, I love Claire a lot. I do. Claire is a wonderful friend who is sweet, and kind, and nice, and giving, and absolutely fucking _ridiculous_. I felt part needed to be added since I was currently walking towards the faded red house of Billy Black, overdressed as shit in a red sweater-dress without leggings or anything other than the silver ballet flats she had leant me for the night.

See, normally I would never have let her touch her wardrobe in mind for me but she had been so insistent that I finally caved and let her dress me for the date. I'd only agreed because she was so determined - which made her annoying. I didn't know how to dress for a goddamn date in the first place, and besides that she was one of the only people who actually knew what kind of date I was going _on._

Obviously the biggest mistake of my fucking life, decision-wise.

Jake didn't want me to change because he said, and I quote, that I "looked hot" which had been enough for me until I heard that we were going to visit Billy as the first part of the date. What is that? Who takes his girlfriend to see his father on the first fucking date when she's overdressed and "looks hot"? Isn't that supposed to be more of a private, bedroom type of thing in the first place?

"You've already met him, what are you so worried about?" Jacob laughed as we walked up the porch ramp. "It's not like you're a surprise."

"Uh, my _thighs _might be! This is weird - I'd love to see Billy again, don't get me wrong, but now is _definitely _not when I was thinking..."

"He loves you. Calm down." Jacob laughed, which frustrated me simply because he was laughing at me.

"_You _calm down," I hissed. "I bet you're going to ditch me to go phase or something."

"Am not!" He seemed insulted and sobered up to answer me. "I'm spending this night with you. Sam's in charge, so it will run smoothly without me. Tonight is about us."

"Stupid wolf boy including his father in 'us'," I mumbled to myself, which made him laugh again and wrap an arm around my shoulders to draw me in. He kissed the top of my head to try and cheer me up.

"Claire was smart," he said eyeing me as we knocked on the door. "Putting you in that."

"Is it because it's a dress, because it's short, or because it's red?" I asked with a roll of my eyes, thinking about how typical boys could be.

"All three things are making my blood boil a bit, to be honest."

"Great. Perfect for visiting Dad," I added sarcastically. He sighed a little to himself as we waited the next three seconds for Billy to answer the door. When he did, he was bright and beaming.

"More company!" He chuckled, opening his arms for Jake to lean down and hug him. I stood there awkwardly, hoping inwardly that I wouldn't have to worry about him asking me for a hug...which he of course did the moment that Jake had straightened up. I bent down at an awkward angle to make sure Jake couldn't see my ass from the dress while I hugged him. It was such an awkward hug...now I'm overthinking _everything _thanks to Claire and this goddamn outfit!

"You look great, Franki."

"You were reading my mind." Jake added, I frowned.

"Thanks but no thanks, you can thank Claire for this disaster."

"Disaster?" Billy asked, looking up to Jake who rolled his eyes in response and made some sort of motion that I didn't catch but knew was probably really offensive to my opinion on the scenario.

"What did you mean by 'more' company?" I asked Billy, who looked up at me with the same brightness he'd had before the conversation started.

"Paul and Rachel are here with the kids."

"Rachel as in Rachel, your sister, Rachel?" I asked, looking at Jake and back down to my possibly too-flattering attire. Well, wouldn't this be a grand family reunion I would be interrupting with all my bare skin.

"Yes, Rachel is here and I wanted you to meet my niece and nephew. They're cute little runts." He said a little too loudly. I was about to make a snarky remark about 'inside voices' when I heard quick paced footsteps leading toward us.

"We're not runts!" A little voice yelled. "You're just giant!"

"I am?" He gasped, as if he were surprised while he bent down to the level of the two kids who had appeared. One was a little boy, probably about six, who I somehow knew was big for his age. He looked like the rest of the Quileute boys: copper skin and dark eyes, but he was growing out his hair like the pack had before they changed for the first time. He was overly excited to see his uncle and he was trying hard to look tough to prove that he wasn't little.

The tiny girl beside him had light eyes, closer to a hazel like Daniel's but more green than murky coloured. She must only have been two, though she looked smaller, but her eyes made her look really involved for such a little girl who I figured would have no attention span and, like most children, a warped perspective. Her intelligent eyes completely distracted from the fact her long dark hair was a complete mess and that she was sucking her thumb.

"Auntie Cubs?" She asked, her eyes watching me carefully as she mumbled around her thumb. She was much more shy than the little boy, so I got down on one knee to hear her better. I didn't want her to hurt her neck from looking up at me.

"Hi there," I said quietly, feeling terrible as I realized that I didn't remember the little girl at all. I didn't remember the little boy either - I had no memories of them, so I didn't really know who the kids were, nevertheless what their names were.

"Kids, you remember that Auntie Franki doesn't remember much right now, don't you?" Billy asked, making me look at him briefly, wondering if they had seen in my posture how badly I felt.

"I'm Alex," the little boy said with a smile as he poked himself in the chest. "Can I see your brain bruise?"

I snorted, this kid was definitely related to the Blacks.

"What did we tell you about manners, Alex? No." I stood up when I heard the new voice, which was a woman's. She looked like she was close to middle aged, very pretty with extremely long dark hair and a little more pale than the others in the room. Her eyes held the same mischievous sparkle that Jacob's often did. I didn't need to be told, I knew that this had to be Rachel Black.

Beside her was a huge man who I assumed would be Paul as I'd heard he was one of the wolves. About 6'4 and looking exactly like one of the pack, he was sharing some sort of private conversation with Jacob through their eyes.

"This little one here is Esa," Rachel smiled.

"Esa, that's a pretty name." I smiled to the little girl. She nodded, taking the time to switch the thumb that she was sucking on. "How are you?"

"Sick." She answered, her voice very quiet. I pouted a little to show her I sympathized.

"What kind of sick?"

"I dunno, the flu bug bit my bum." She didn't move as she said it and I had to blink once or twice as the statement registered before I tried to hide my laughter.

"I'm really sorry to hear that."

"It's okay. I swatted him." She assured me, showing off the palm she must have hit the bug with, before running over to Rachel and climbing up her torso until she picked the little girl up.

"Esa's turning three in November, Alex just turned seven in April, and our teenager is sixteen. Adin stayed home to work on a project." I was glad that I was being informed, especially because I never would have known that Adin existed.

"Adin was named after Adalyn," Jake whispered in my ear. "Embry's his godfather. Esa was Paul's sister's name, but when she was really little sh-"

Paul gave a low growl that made my eyes widen and Jake flick his eyes to me and give me a weighted look. Ah, then Esa had died too.

"Oh," I said slowly, looking between the happy family. "Nice to see you all."

I think it was pretty clear to the adults that 'meet' should have been replacing 'see' but I was glad that no one brought it to the little kids attention. It wasn't long before they were pulling on Jacob's arms so that he could carry them around the yard. I couldn't help but wonder briefly if these rough-and-tough little tykes were going to be the next generation of werewolves, and moreso, if they would end up wanting it.

The acting adults decided that it was time to go and sit in the living room, I was glad when Rachel brought me a cup of coffee to relax with and sat down beside Paul on the couch. I sat in the overstuffed lazy boy, where as Billy wheeled himself in front of the TV. So, this clearly was supposed to be something important then. I guess that means that I actually had to socialize instead of pretending like I knew what was going on. Wonderful.

"So, Franki, how have you been healing?" Billy asked, getting comfortable in his wheelchair so that the conversation wouldn't be as tense. Or at least so it wouldn't be so tense for him.

"Uh...Dr Fa-" I stopped myself, looking at Rachel worriedly. She did know about me, Paul, and Jacob all being werewolves, right? "Dr Cullen keeps saying that I'm healing slowly but I'm getting there. The memories have been coming back at a pretty steady rate. I've started having 'waking memories', too."

"Waking memories?" Rachel asked attentively.

"Yeah. I used to only have memories when I slept - took a fu..." I stopped myself, not wanting to be a potty mouth the first time I met my boyfriends family. "A really long time to figure out. Now I can have them when I'm awake too, it's really weird. Sometimes it's hard knowing whether I'm in memory-mode or real-time."

"That's confusing," Paul murmured. It was the first time I had heard him speak, his voice was lower than I expected and instead of Jacob's warm huskiness it had a deep bravado, kind of like Sam's.

"Yeah, it is." I shrugged. "At least I'm starting to know what some of them mean. Piecing things together and all. Jacob's sure that I'll get the rest of them back any day now."

"And the doctor?" Paul asked with a raised eyebrow.

"He's not comfortable setting down a time frame," I admitted with a wince. "It's possible they'll never all come back, so I'm accepting them as I go. Taking what I get."

"What all do you remember?" Rachel asked. I looked worriedly at Billy - what all was I allowed to say in front of Rachel and Paul? Clearly Paul knew everything, being one with the pack mind for so long, but what did or didn't Rachel know?

"There's nothing you can say that could surprise me." Rachel smiled as if she knew. "I was taking care of you when you turned into a giant wolf pup."

Well, that was a relief. "Great."

"Fucking Jake," Paul muttered under his breath. "What a mor-"

"Paul," Rachel hissed warningly. Paul looked at her for a moment, catching her eyes and the anger noticeably seemed to deflate from him. Hm. I wonder if I held that power somewhere deep down in my imprint psyche?

"He told me you were pissed about the whole imprinting-then-going-wolf scenario." I nodded. "I don't blame him."

"You don't remember it," Paul growled. "You may not know this yet, but I'm your...godfather, type thing."

"Type thing?" I repeated.

"Well, we didn't do the whole religious ceremony or anything, but I'm your secondary guardian. It was going to be Jake, but they thought it might be weird if, or I guess when you got older and wanted him around in other ways." I furrowed my eyebrows. "What?"

The 'what' was me wondering who my parents were. If Paul was in the pack with Jacob and was that close with my parents, then my parents were a lot closer with the pack than even I had initially thought. What the fuck was I missing?

"Something wrong, Cubs?" Billy asked, looking at me worriedly. I took the time to break out of my thoughts and shake my head.

"No, side effect of busting my head open - not having a brain." Apparently the joke wasn't in good taste as nobody laughed.

"So, why are you all dolled up?" Rachel asked. "You hate skirts."

"If it is such a staple for me, how does Claire keep tricking me into this?" I asked with a frown to which all the adults laughed.

"Jake and Francine are on a _date _tonight." Billy winked, sounding much more proud than he probably should have been. "Their first official one since the accident."

"Really? That's cute, I guess..." Paul tried to hide his snort but Rachel outright frowned.

"The little brat waited that long?" It was the first insulting thing that had come out of her mouth. Maybe it was her motherly instinct not to swear.

Oh fuck, I could never be a mother, then.

"Well, you know how boys can be. Thick and unorganized." I laughed. "He decided to ambush me to come here because he knew I'd be nervous to come normally."

"Franki, you're part of the family." Billy chastised.

"Yeah, I know," I shifted awkwardly in the plushy seat. "It's more that I don't really remember being part of the family, so I don't know how I acted vs how I should act."

"Well, your swearing has definitely calmed down." Paul said conversationally. I looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm _trying _to be nice."

"You never 'tried' before."

"Fu-"

"We're back inside, stop swearing!" Jake called as the door swung open. Stupid fucking werewolf ears, making me seem like I was bad near kids. The two little Lahotes ran forward to Billy and started talking really quickly about how Jacob had taken them all the way around the house faster than a car. I saw Jacob walk into the room, watching the scene somewhat proudly before his eyes stole onto me - smokey and intense. His gaze flickered again to the kids before locking with mine a final time.

Was he insinuating something?

"Well, now that you got to meet the family, I think it's probably time for you and I to bolt." Jake said with a smile, motioning over his shoulder. "We have a schedule, believe it or not."

"A schedule?" I asked with raised eyebrow. "So Claire actually had a reason to put me into this monkey suit?"

"That monkey suit is my favourite colour." Jake argued. "And your lack of faith is insulting."

"Screw off," I mouthed silently, standing up and yanking the bottom of the sweater dress down some more so that no one had any chance of seeing higher than mid-thigh. As I was preparing to leave I was surprisingly almost knocked back down into the lazyboy - Alex and Esa had decided to tackle me with a goodbye.

They were adorable, Alex trying to squeeze so tightly and Esa clinging onto my leg and hugging it as if it was my torso. They began muttering some goodbyes and their hopes that my 'brain gave back my thinking soon'. I smiled and said goodbye to them, leaning down and kissing each one on the forehead.

"I'll see you soon."

"Really, really?" Alex asked. I looked up to Rachel and Paul who were both waiting for my response as if it were me who could make that decision. I looked back into his dark eyes and smiled.

"Really, really." I turned to Esa, her too-big, murky eyes watching me closely. "I'll miss you, cutie. See you soon?"

Instead of answering me, she stuck her thumb into her mouth and nodded. I took that as her kind of goodbye as I stood back up. "Bye Paul, by Rachel it was nice...well, it was nice. Though ambushed. See you around, Billy?"

"Emily is having breakfast tomorrow, will you be there?" Billy asked kindly. "I'm sure she'd love to see you and make sure you're okay. She's been fussing that you don't visit enough."

There was a reason for that, _because _every time I went over there everyone suddenly became much concerned about my well being than normal. It was annoying.

"We'll be there." Jake smiled. "See you guys later."

"Good luck, Franki!" Rachel laughed, to which Jacob looked over his shoulder to be sure to throw her a wicked glare.

"Bye!" I said again as I was ushered out by the giant and into the passenger seat of his car. It felt weird having him open the door for me in a gentlemanly way instead of a 'you are too frail to do anything on your own' way. It was also a pretty nice added touch. "So, what's next on the agenda?"

"Do you not have any need for surprises?" He asked with a dramatic frown. "I'm trying to be romantic."

"Do I look like a romantic kind of girl?" I asked skeptically.

"No, but I happen to know that you appreciate it anyway."

"Do you, now?"

"You forget that I used to live my life with all your thoughts completely open to me in wolf form. So yeah, I do happen to know that you appreciate it anyway." He smiled widely and I frowned out the car window as he continued driving. Fine, point for him. As he drove through all the winding roads, I realized that I had never been to this part of town before - or not that I could remember. Everything was hard to see when it was all green trees and dirt roads, but I was made even more confused when he turned off the gravel and onto a dirt road headed straight through the trees.

"Where are we going?"

"_Surprise_," he reminded me lightly. I rolled my eyes and looked out the window again, trying not to get bored by the number of identical trees surrounding us. Suddenly I had a great idea to pass my time. I put on my most innocent face, though I'm sure it was smeared with mischief as I turned to look at him.

"Where are we going?"

"Don't you dare." He warned, his eyes narrowing as he had already figured out my game.

"Where are we going?"

"You've got to be fucking kidding-" Jake groaned.

"Where are we going?"

"You're not a broken record." He growled, trying to make me grow up.

"Fine. Jacob my dearest darling cutie-pie," I said in a high voice, batting my eyelashes. "Where are we _headed_?"

"To our date." He said as if that was all he would let out. Not on my watch.

"Where?"

"At a place." He ground out through his teeth.

"Where?"

"Clearly in the woods."

"Why?" This was way too easy.

"Because it's romantic."

"Says who?" I snorted, looking back out at the trees which were suddenly not pretty or romantic looking at all - _anywhere _in the woods would look the same, so we clearly didn't have to drive so fucking far!

"Says me."

"Well, that's pretty damn lame."

"Not." He said simply, narrowing his eyes at the invisible path and turning a bit when he caught sight of another road. We turned onto it and I frowned more.

"Yup." But I had decided to let him off the hook thanks to my mounting curiosity and stop there before things got too out of hand. "How long?"

"Franki!"

"Okay, okay," I sighed, looking back out at the window. The trees were even more boring than that game had been, even though it had passed a small chunk of time. Maybe I could ask him to play I spy, next? If I had any power over Jake like Rachel had over Paul, I bet I could ask and he'd say yes...but the only reason I would want to play a game that boring would be to bug him. I couldn't help but be frustrated because of the long drive had been and how everything looked the goddamn same - green and lush. Which was awesome, don't get me wrong, I'm a little tree hugger and 'protect La Push' fangirl and all, but when all you see is the trees...well, for this long all I seem to be able to think about is large stacks of white paper that I could put _interesting _things on.

"So, this date," I began slowly, testing out how frustrated Jacob still was with me. When I looked over I was not surprised to find him intent on what I was saying and not looking annoyed at all. Imprinting was clearly only created so that the wolves wouldn't want to eat their mates.

"Yeah?"

"Why so semi-formal and then so mysterious?"

"What do you mean?" He asked, looking over at me quickly before turning his head. Which was smart, because there were so many fucking trees I'd be afraid he'd _drive into one_.

"Well first I had to get all dressed up-"

"That was Claire's doing, not mine." Jake defended instantly. I rolled my eyes.

"'No Franki, don't change you look so hot'," I mimicked in my terrible impression of his husky tones. "'You won't have to worry about it; I'll keep you warm. Franki, red's my favourite colour'-"

"I do not sound like that," he said with an eyeroll.

"Doesn't matter. I was overdressed for a casual visit with your family - four of which _I have not met_."

"You're overreacting." He shrugged as if it were simple.

"Now you've taken me on an hour long carride-"

"Franki, we've been in the car for twelve minutes."

"And you still won't tell me where we're going, how long it'll take, what we're doing, if I'm about to walk into any other family get-togethers where I look like a complete fucktard-"

"You didn't complain this much when you fell off the cliff." He breathed in disbelief, but since he had said the same thing about when I had my hangover, so the weight of it was lost on me. He was looking at the road with a deep frown, in fact, it was such a scowl that I almost wanted to take it all back and say that I was just joking to bide my time. Tell him I was all excited - which I was, don't get me wrong - maybe explain that I was just nervous and antsy which apparently made me act like a moron.

"If I tell you how much longer, will you stop talking about it?" Jacob asked, eyes fixed on the road. I looked at him nervously - was this a trick? He looked kind of pissed off and he _really _wanted it to be a surprise, so if I said yes what would the consequences be? He wouldn't be disappointed - right? Everyone knows that's worse than being mad.

"Sure..."

"Fine. We're here." He said, putting on his most infectious smile before pulling off onto the shoulder of the road. I gave him a skeptical look, one which I'm sure read "you think you're so smart, jackass" before I hopped out of the car to stretch my legs. It was amazing to think that Jacob was right that it had only been fifteen, maybe twenty minutes that we had been in the car. I felt like a caged animal that had just been let free - the anxiousness was eased almost immediately. Who knew a date make me so giddy?

"So, what now?" I asked happily, almost skipping over to him so that I could weave my arm through his. He pulled his arm away as I tried, putting on a very wary expression. I tried not to look hurt. "What?"

"Don't hate me." He instructed firmly.

"Wh-" my question was cut off as he bent down and grabbed me by the waist, throwing me over his shoulder in a fireman's hold. He started walking quickly, as if that would deter me from trying to escape his hold because he knew I was going to put up a fight. Which I did. "Put me down!"

"Nope." I could hear him smiling.

"I'm in a dress, you douchebag!" I informed, which was a mistake as I heard him chuckle and felt him kiss one of my thighs - very high up.

"I can tell."

"Jacob Black, you are a pervert and if you don't let me down I will rip you to shreds!"

"I love your underwear," he said conversationally. "Is that red, white and blue striped?"

"Fuck you."

"Very patriotic," he added with a smile. As much as I would have loved to, I didn't put up a fight as he went through the trees, away from the car parked on the gravel and into the forest - still holding me over his shoulder. I thought about seriously fighting for freedom once or twice - you know, show some sign of dominance in the relationship and all, but thought better of it. We were in a forest and soon enough I would get confused from being upside down and engulfed by trees to the point I would have no clue where the hell to go if he decided to play dirty.

Jacob didn't really say anything on our journey there, but I could feel his happiness as if it were radiating off of him instead of his overwhelming body heat and I could have sworn that I heard him humming under his breath every now and again. He was so chipper that it made me rest gracelessly against his back, waiting for him to put me down wherever it was that he was taking me. I guess I was really lucky that my boyfriend was only a werewolf, not some psycho axe murderer.

"Close your eyes," he said after a long time walking. It was strange to hear how loud his voice was as it had been so quiet and I'd gotten used to the monotony of his footsteps. He could walk over tree stumps, fallen logs, and all sorts of animal burrows without breaking stride. We had also encountered four little springs - I'd counted. I furrowed my eyebrows as Jake told me to close my eyes again, that seemed pointless. The sun would be setting soon and I was about to see in two seconds. "Just do it."

He knows me too well.

Out of respect for his prediction of me, I closed my eyes and let out a deep sigh to let him know that I had given him his way. What had Jacob planned deep in the woods: rampant sex, a cottage getaway, bird watching?

I let out a little gasp as he pulled me back over his shoulder - much more carefully than he had thrown me over, may I add? - to face the opposite direction. With my eyes closed I could feel a cool breeze threatening to chill my legs and I could smell trees all around us. My face, immune to the wind, felt some sort of warmth. Where had he brought me?

"Open them," Jake whispered in my ear. I took the moment to appreciate the trill his breath on my neck sent down my spine before I opened my eyes and felt my jaw drop.

We were standing on a cliff - a large one that looked over the expanse of the forest and to First Beach where you could see the heavily capped waves attacking the shore. The sun, starting to set behind a thin layer of clouds, was casting a warm orange hue across the forest which made it look like it couldn't decide whether it should begin an early fall or whether the forest was set on fire. Feet from the edge of the cliff was a worn blue blanket and a plastic basket that I could only imagine was filled with food.

"Jake, it's beautiful..."

"I'd hoped you'd think so." He smiled, turning to face me. "If you don't want to sit so close to the edge though, I totally understand."

"It's perfect." I assured him, suddenly feeling guilty for being so bitchy in the car. I took hold of his hand, smiling when he let out a breath as if he missed me touching him. I pulled him over to the blanket, sat down as best I could in this awkward skirt and turned to face him. "Picnic?"

"You love picnics," he explained to me. "I thought it'd be a nice reminder. Emily made the food."

I almost laughed, but didn't roll my eyes like I usually would have felt the urge to. It was still too sweet to be my normal bitchy self. I dragged the basket closer to me and inspected the food that was kept cool by the plastic covering. There were six sandwiches, four drinks and another four pieces of what looked like the most delicious double chocolate cake I'd ever set eyes on. I smiled and tossed him a bottle of Coke, taking my own bottle of Root Beer and twisted the cap to take a big sip. I passed him two sandwiches and took one for myself.

"I assume the majority of this is for you," I laughed. He winked at me.

"Don't worry, I'll still give you two pieces of the cake."

We ate quickly, I guess I hadn't realized how hungry I was and I not only took two drinks, but also two of the large sandwiches and my promised pieces of chocolate cake. Though Jake did get the last quarter of my second sandwich, I could have sworn that every bite was better than the last and I found myself wishing I had as much room to put away food as Jacob did.

We didn't really talk much, we had just stuffed our faces and as I was letting it settle, Jake came close to me. His eyes were searching mine carefully and I could tell he was about to make a very date-appropriate move.

"Do you mind...?"

"Do I mind, what?" I asked, trying not to giggle. Ew.

"If I hold you?"

It was so cheesy. It was one of those things where if you saw it in a movie you would pretend to gag or you would roll your eyes, but now as his eyes smouldered against mine it was hard to find any trace of my inner cynic. I smiled and nodded, waiting for him to make the first move - I still wasn't sure how to do this. Initiating cuddling and affection was definitely not my forte, so I'd let him take the reigns since he was clearly the more romantic.

Which was also bullshit, but I didn't have to admit that.

Jake came up behind me, pulling me around so that I could properly look out over the ridge while he wrapped his body around mine - I hadn't realized I was cold until he was warming me up. I tried to look out at the bloody horizon, but I couldn't make sense of it thanks to the feel of his breath on my neck. It was sending shivers through me and that would just make him hold me more tightly. What a beneficial paradox.

"I like this," I said quietly, not at all scared that the wind would carry it away. I felt him smile into my hair before he took the time to kiss the top of my head. "I liked that, too."

I felt a rumble in his chest to tell me that he was laughing before he leaned in and kissed my neck, very softly. I closed my eyes, disturbingly aware of how his lips lingered there, that was an _extremely _nice feeling. "I really like that."

Then I felt his finger tilting my chin toward him and felt my heart pick up. It was as if the whole date had been leading to a real date-kiss. Something that was so important and at the same time not at all necessary thanks to what the two of us had been through - you know, the whole dating for multiple years thing. I felt my eyes close as he leaned closer and then...

He kissed my cheek.

"What the fuck?" I asked with a frown. "I did _not _like that!"

Jake started laughing, it was a hearty, booming sound and if it would have been something negative sounding I'm sure it could have scared the animals to flee around us. Instead, it was just a joyous sound that made my eyes narrow while he laughed at my displeasure.

So, to put things into their place, I grabbed both sides of his face and silenced his laughter by kissing him as passionately as I could. I knew it would not only shut him up, but hopefully give him the idea that I was more than comfortable enough to make out with him on this date. I heard his laughter stifle itself and turn into a moan of surprise and pleasure, even though his surprise didn't stop him from immediately reacting.

When I was sure he was pleased enough and not about to laugh again I pulled away, a giggle on my own lips. "Well, at least I know _you _liked _that_."

My taunting cut itself short when Jacob's eyes opened and I saw the spark in them. I had never seen the spark in them be that bright when I wasn't dreaming and it took me a moment to wonder whether or not I was. I looked at him, passion and lust practically stabbing me through his gaze. I was almost made uncomfortable by the power behind it.

"Jake?" I asked nervously, but there was no need for me to have been. As soon as I said his name it was like I had said the magic word to let him move again. He moved towards me quickly and placed his right hand on my back and his left hand cradled my skull as he bent down and literally stole my breath away with a kiss unlike any other he had ever given me. This was the hard, passionate kiss that I had only dreamed about. Jake had not kissed me like this in anything but my memories, but somehow my body knew exactly how to react as if it were something I'd done just yesterday. For once he wasn't scared to initiate anything and I was glad when I felt him wrap his arms around me to pull me closer, his arms long enough so that he could touch his own shoulders afterward.

I bit his lip to give him the hint that I still wanted more, that what he was doing was exactly what I needed and I turned around, breaking our kiss for only a second before I was wrapping my legs around him, facing him and sitting in his lap. My hands were shaking in anticipation - I couldn't decide whether I wanted them to stay moulded to his face, if they should be roaming over his body, or if they should be raking through his hair. I think in the heat of things I somehow figured out how to do all three. I could barely pay attention to what I was doing to him because every one of my nerve endings seemed to be electric as I felt him touching me. Everything was hyper aware of his hands as they warmed my back through the sweater-dress and I realized, again, how much I fucking hated the fucking sweater-dress. On that thought, I pulled away but I couldn't tell you whose hands were faster to rip the dress off of me.

I had always assumed that there would be some moment of vulnerability or nervousness when this finally happened - when I decided that I was enough of the Franki he needed so that we could have sex. But there was no moment like that at all. Whatever was happening, whatever this electricity that ran through our skin like a constant current we weren't allowed to break - it was primal. It was only passion and instinct and _need. _

I _needed _this. I _needed _this like I needed air.

I grabbed the hem of his shirt and stripped it off of him in just as swift a motion as had been done for me. I ran my hands down the contours of his chest, feeling his muscles ripple under my palms and shiver under my finger tips. I couldn't manage making some smartass remark about empowerment, I was too absorbed.

I didn't feel cold as he turned me around and stole the top position. He was trailing such warm kisses and touches over me that it was hard not to be too overwhelmed by the heat from all the friction. I pulled his face hastily back down to mine, moaning when he made a point to grind his body against me.

I shouldn't have been surprised by how sensitive I felt to it, I was now only in a bra and underwear so it should have been obvious, but I was surprised by the way my legs shook from the touch.

"Jake," I moaned, ready to ask him to do it again. I didn't need to though because as soon as I said his name he seemed to know I was enjoying myself and stuck his hand down to the fabric of my underwear, rubbing right where his hips had just put that pressure.

I could feel the heat from his hand through the fabric of my boy shorts, even through the thicker fabric of my bra, as he all but ripped it off my chest. Motherfuck had I known we would be fucking I would have worn nicer underwear - lacy or something more appropriate for sex appeal. Not that it really mattered. The more that he started to rub against the fabric the more I felt my hips buck toward the sensation. I bit his lip and groaned from the slowness of his movements - which was why I was so happy when he quickly tossed my boy-underwear aside.

He went back to rubbing my sensitive area, then traveled down lower, playing with the skin and touching me in ways that I hadn't realized fingers were able to do. Without any warning he pushed his fingers into me, apparently I had liked the rubbing enough to make it easy on him. I let out a gasp at first. I remembered the feeling, but a memory was nothing as vivid as the real thing. He moaned when he realized how much I was grinding my hips into his hand and I felt him move around so that he could more easily watch what he was doing.

I didn't really want to look at what was happening, the more he moved his fingers in and out of me was the more I wanted to move to the next step - not that I really knew what that was. I took my hand, picking at his jeans as best I could. I couldn't actually reach them thanks to his long torso, but he seemed to get my idea and backed up off of me so that he could remove them. As he was undoing the zipper I watched him pause, his eyes looking off to the side before he shook his head.

"We're not ready for this."

"You're fucking kidding me," I said automatically, looking at him darkly.

"We just went from making out to sex? You don't find that a bit of a leap?" He asked skeptically. I rolled my eyes.

"Do I look that fragile, really?"

Jake winced. "Yeah, you do."

"Are you _fucking kidding me_?" I asked with a growl. "If you don't want to fuck me, don't fuck me, but don't make up some lame-ass fucking excuse about me being fragile!"

"Franki-" Jake groaned, frustrated and looking down at the bulge in his jeans. "I want to, don't think I don't-"

Well, that was good enough for me. Taking the - literal - fucking initiative of the situation, I crawled towards Jacob. He watched me warily, but didn't say anything. It looked like the words had been taken from him. His jaw stayed slack as I crawled up to him and, holding eye contact, pulled down his jeans and boxers.

His smouldering eyes held a lot of different things I wasn't used to - the lust there was overpowering and of course the shock that I was being so ballsy. I pushed the jeans down until they were by his knees, since he was crouched that was as far as they would go by my angle and I waited, holding his gaze, for him to make his decision.

Thank Hell he didn't keep me waiting long, because he sprang forward and laid me back down on the blanket. His mouth attacked mine and his hands dragged themselves from my face, down to my shoulders, over my breasts and down to my hips which he grabbed firmly and pulled closer towards his pelvis.

"There's no going back if we start," he told me as he hesitated, hovering above me.

"Good," I said with a smirk. "But just because you start doesn't mean I'll finish."

The challenge was accepted as soon as it had left my mouth. Jacob's kiss was feverish and sudden, but not as sudden as when I felt him angling himself.

With his first thrust I couldn't say I was enjoying myself. I knew I wasn't a virgin or anything, but it still _hurt. _I felt as he slid in between my muscles and hit a wall that probably was poking some internal organ that was necessary to my regular way of life, before he pulled back out. He was being slow, like you always hear about but never understand - but I was glad. It took until the fourth thrust for the pain to subside as I felt myself adjust and stretch, until I felt him get into a rhythm and until it wasn't a thrusting driving the pleasure, but a building pressure.

The grunting probably made us sound like animals but I couldn't bring myself to worry about it. The pressure was starting to become more and more comfortable but at the same time I felt so uncomfortable that I wanted him to go faster - to make it happen. It was as if these were both familiar and new sensations, I knew exactly what was happening but I didn't really know what it would be like.

"Jake..."

"Oh, Franki." He moaned, kissing me again. "Are-are you-"

"Great. I'm great." I stuttered, closing my eyes to concentrate on all the vivid sensations coursing through my body. If he kept up at this speed it would take a while and he would need to sp-

Ah, he can read my mind.

"Jacob-" I gasped, my body was starting to tremble and if I could have taken the time, I would have been embarrassed by the way I was grinding and bucking into him. My nails were digging into his back, that made him grunt more loudly before he flung his head back and pushed even harder.

"Franki, I'm gun-"

"Me too." I whispered, arching my back into him. I felt his chest rumble as he came closer to his climax, pushing into me harder and with more urgency that made me cry out for more.

Then, suddenly it was like the feeling of falling off a cliff again...a cliff in my vagina. It felt like that moment when I would have been airborne and flying, that exhilaration and adrenaline when you don't realize that you're falling and coming down, because you're still up in the air and the excitement is still pumping through you. I felt my body squeeze against Jake, stopping him from moving which brought him over his edge - I didn't realize until I was saying the last syllable that I had called out his name.

There was a moment when the two of us just rode with the feeling, letting the feeling of flying soak us in and take over our entire bodies.

And then, with a smack, I hit the achy, throbbing rocks at the bottom when I realized I don't know how to deal with the most awkward part of sex. Jacob had not said anything and other than rolling over so that we were more comfortable, he had not moved. What do you do after you have sex with the man who is completely in love with you and you feel like this is your first time having sex? Shit.

But as I watched the sun go down, somehow I was happy that Jacob wasn't saying anything at all. I liked seeing how as the light faded, his eyes stayed just as bright.

"I love you." I whispered to him as he pulled me into his chest.

"I love you, too." He whispered back, kissing me softly in return.

* * *

**So, what did you think? I know I should **_**never **_**have made you wait so long, but was it at all worth waiting for? Anyway, as always a special shout out goes to my wonderful reviewers:**

_ForeverTeamEdward13_**: I was trying to make it a litte difficult to tell the difference between memory and real-time because Franki finds it difficult, but I'll see if I can't make it a little easier :) I hope you enjoyed this chapter, thank you for your review!**

_Munchkin Jeeves_**: I'm glad that you enjoyed it, it's not the very last we'll hear of Daniel but yes, I'm glad I was finally able to solidify Jacob and Franki's relationship as well. Hope you liked this chapter as well!**

_Angel of the Night Watchers_**: I was on a diet before exams hit **_**because **_**I was gaining so much weight and then as exams hit I was like "I give up" and ate what I wanted. I'm a complete stress eater. And you should totally write a Paul/OC story! Paul is hilarious, that's the whole reason I made Esa his sister because I wanted to explore his character a bit more. I was super uncomfortable writing the sex scene, I won't deny I have had sex with my boyfriend, but that is definitely not the same as writing about it. It was half the reason this chapter took so long, because I was so unnerved by writing it! Anyway, thank you as always, you're AMAZING.**

_gleek15_**: I hope you also got giddy when you saw this update, I'm sorry it took so long. I usually draw my OC's so that I know what they look like and can make them exactly as I see them so I'll see if I can't do more searching to find someone similar. Hope you liked it :)**

_Vamp Junkie_**: I hope you also liked this fluff and I'm SO sorry for the wait! Have you died from withdrawl already? Don't die, I love my readers! Come back, he's here, Jacob's **here**!**

_Crystal-Wolf-Guardain-967_**: I hope you liked this one too, thank you for reviewing!**

_RJM_**: I totally agree. I won't deny that I kind of like when boys get jealous over me, it lets me know that they want me for themselves and as a girl who's been cheated on, it's a really nice feeling. I wanted to incorperate some of that and I hope I did their triangle justice - yay, for once Jacob wins the girl! Hope you enjoyed :)**

_Happy2BeeMe_**: I'm so sorry for the wait, especially after you were talking about how waiting for the next one makes you sad! And don't you worry a minute, Cubs will get her moment with Bella. I assure you and when it happens you will be so shocked and amazed and excited that you won't even know what happened. It will probably be the best chapter besides the big reveal of what happened on the cliff. Anyway, no more giveaways! I hope you liked this chapter and thank you, as always, for your wonderful review!**

_ally0212_**: Well I have good news for you, next chapter is when you find out who Franki's parents are. Yes, it's happening. Next chapter. I promise it will all be explained, the only thing I've kind of confused myself with is why they waited so long to tell her...hmm, it'll work out, I hope. Anyway, I'm glad you liked the last chapter, I hope you liked this one more especially because it was almost completely Jacob/Franki :) Thanks or reviewing!**

_Sugar-Ice_**: Well I can tell you that you can find out next chapter who her father is, but it is interesting to see all the signs. Even I hadn't realized how many hints I had put in until I randomly go into my word processor and click on the scroll, land somewhere and read a bit to get back into the flow of things. You will know next chapter who her family is and I hope you like it and liked this one, thanks for reviewing!**

_kiki_**: Thank you and thank you for reviewing!**

_OnlyTheGoodeSpyYoung13_**: I probably won't make a sequel to this story, as everything will end up answered and wrapped up if she gets all her memories back, but I assure you that this story will be a good one because there won't be :) **

_EclipseLover97_**: Thank you! I hope you liked this chapter too, considering there was lots more fluff and...other stuff. Next chapter will be even better, promise :)**

_I Am Swizerland101_**: There's more for you! Oh, what did you think happened on the cliff, then? I always love hearing peoples ideas. Thank you for reviewing :)**

**Wow guys, so many reviewers! Just 14 reviews until I reach 200 reviews, an AMAZING milestone! Please review and let me reach my dream, the more I get the more inspired I am so the faster I update - and this upcoming chapter is going to be a doozy! Thank you for being so patient, I hope you enjoyed!**

**PLEASE REVIEW! **

**-Egypt**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hello everyone! I updated really quickly and even though this is probably the shortest chapter I've ever written for this story, you'll be able to tell why I had to cut it off when I did. I'm hoping this chapter is a good one, made better as always by the phenominal **_Angel of the Night Watchers_** who is my awesome Beta. I'm also hoping this chapter is a good one because I'm releasing it for my BFF **_Tessayta_**'s birthday! Happy Twentieth, chickadee!**

**Hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

"Ow, godd- you don't need to _impale _me!" I yelled, stomping my feet and wincing while I looked down at the needle digging into the crook of my elbow with distaste. I could almost _hear _the rolling of eyes as Edward and Jacob decided I was being melodramatic. Personally, I don't fucking think I am. I'm woken up early in the morning...at eleven...because the vampires made a visit that I didn't know about, and now there are _vampires _are taking my _blood._

Am I the only one seeing a problem here?

"Actually, that is kind of the point. But I am sorry, Francine." Carlisle said quietly, watching the vial fill with patient, and still very creepy, golden eyes. "Taking blood is never an easy thing."

"I know you're like, head vamp and all, but isn't this awkward for you?" I asked, watching as he smiled and dug in his old fashioned leather bag for something that I couldn't see.

"Not at all. I've practiced many years to be comfortable around blood." Carlisle explained, at the same time he used some of his vampiric lightning speed and switched from a full vial of blood to an empty one, making sure not to spill a drop. I didn't necessarily think my blood was precious or anything, but I was glad he did it because I don't know how I would feel if I saw my own blood dripping down, well, anything.

"And _why _is this happening at eleven-thirty on a Saturday morning?" I asked, looking up at Jacob who was being overly protective and standing just a few feet away. It was as if he were a bouncer to my body making sure that no one, particularly Edward, got too close for comfort...though I wondered whose comfort he was more concerned for, his or mine. I guess it made sense that Jake had gotten even more protective now that we had started having sex, as of a month ago, and I had let him know I was his. Again. Personally, I'm surprised how much we had sex. It was like opening a flood gate and now there was no stoppi-

"_Please _stop thinking about it." Edward's voice croaked in some sort of agony that only another mind reader would understand. "It's bad enough having him picture it in his own mind, I'd hoped that you'd be more mature and leave your thoughts more censored."

I couldn't help myself as I purposely thought of a particularly graphic night in the past week where Jacob had decided to try and f- Edward let out a grown and backed away a few steps. "That was unnecessary."

"You being here is unnecessary." Jake muttered under his breath. I rolled my eyes, having a feeling that my fun was over for the day. Now I would have to play responsible adult because my boyfriend, the werewolf, was eternally in the mood to beat up Edward, my vampire doctor. How many people can say that they've experienced that?

"Now, now boys; play nice." I scolded, looking between the two of them in annoyance. Must they always be at each other's throats, both literally and metaphorically? Really this whole 'vampire verses werewolf' rivalry was getting really old, really fast. "Jake, you have to remember that they're _doctors_. And they're here for...why is it you need blood, again?"

"Yes, that's a question I'd like answered, leech." Jake hissed, shooting something far more foul than the evil eye Edward's way. I almost felt bad for the vampire, I mean Jacob's hatred was rooted to years of bitterness. Poor Edward probably didn't deserve it anymore but Jake probably still wasn't over the fact that he'd lost the girl - bitch or not - and having his best friend murdered by-

"I did not _murder_ her." Edward said sternly. "I gave Bella her options."

Options like 'neck' or 'wrist'?

"Better options than that." Edward scoffed, I could tell he really wanted to leave. Any time Bella was mentioned he got very touchy. It was kind of nice knowing that if Jacob did have to lose the girl - not that I wanted him with the ho - he lost it to someone who actually cared for her. "She chose the one who'd stay with her. Jacob would have imprinted and left her in the dust."

"She chose wrong." Jacob growled quietly and I suddenly felt like I'd gotten to a point where I started to feel insecure again. I hated when conversation went back to Bella, which seemed inevitable if you got Edward and Jacob into the same room. I didn't like how these two had fought over her in a triangle more epic than the fucking pyramids, and how I still had to hear about it every time they came over for tea and crumpets. Or a vial of blood and some veal, whatever their preference. Bella was so unnecessary for my poor ego, which already hurt half the time because I wasn't cool enough to be a wolf or, you know, remember my own favourite fucking colour.

"There's nothing wrong with that," Edward interrupted. Again. "You're healing. Things will move slowly, now we're just doing a few tests."

"But nothing's wrong with my blood, something's wrong with my head." I said slowly, looking away as the doctor took the needle out. I'd never been afraid of needles and I had never been squeamish, but seeing all that blood suddenly made me feel ever-so-slightly more lightheaded.

"There is nothing wrong, we hope. We've just taken note that some of the wolves have come to worry about a thing or two," Carlisle said slowly, pocketing the vials of my blood as he grabbed a cotton swab and pressed down, hard, on what would soon be another wonderful bruise or my collection. "Would you like to tell her, Jacob?"

Jake glared daggers at Carlisle, almost as if I wasn't supposed to have been told anything at all. This automatically set me on edge. I was just starting to get the truth out of everyone: about my boyfriend, about the wolves, about my past, so no one had better fucking hold out on me about my goddamn health. I turned my expectant gaze to Jake, pondering what there really was I could threaten him with. I couldn't think of anything substantial that I wouldn't cave on in the first few days, except for maybe if I were to threaten the frequency of sex.

"Would you please, stop! The two of you are like animals!" Edward cried out, holding his head as if he had just felt the beginnings of a violent migraine.

"I _am _an animal." Jake smirked towards him for a moment, but after a breath his face fell and he turned back toward me, sober of his laughter. "And that might be the issue here, Franki."

"That we fuck like bunnies?" I asked, keeping my face as straight and serious as Jacob's was, but I couldn't help it as I openly laughed from Edward's dramatic groan, as if he were getting more visuals that I knew I wasn't providing. I stopped the laughter when I noticed that Jacob was still stone-faced. It was his serious face that always disturbed me - the face of the Alpha who knew how to deliver bad news if he had to. It was that face which let me know that he really did know how to command and be authoritative because he was the glue that held every situation, like whatever situation I was about to be explained, together.

"Jake, what's going on?"

"Sam noticed before I did...your smell changed a bit, your anger's flared, your temperatures risen a little. We're thinking - we are worried - it is a _possibility _that you may start phasing again."

I blinked for a long time, trying to take in this new piece of information before I narrowed my eyes and opened my mouth as if everyone in the room had decided to willing drop one hundred IQ points. "So you geniuses decide to bring _vampires _to check if I'm reacting to my wolf gene?"

No one responded. "Are you fucking insane?"

"My argument exactly." Edward nodded, pinching the bridge of his nose as if he were trying to save himself from some sort of foul smell, I rolled my eyes at the display before they narrowed.

"You killed Bambi's Mom. You ruined my childhood. I don't want to hear your arguments."

"We were thinking that since you're used to us being around that it may mean there is another vampire in the area." Jacob let out a growl at his statement and I instantly knew to touch his arm when he closed his eyes to calm himself. He didn't start to shake, I'd been to fast for that, but it took him a few very deep breaths before he dared to put his hand on mine and continue on with the conversation.

"That will be enough blood, then." He said finally, as if he expected that I wouldn't need any more taken for the rest of my life as he eyed the second vile sticking out of Dr Cullen's robes. It was more of a command than a question, but I was really glad he did it. I was feeling a little bit dizzy.

"We don't want to take too many chances and see if there are only a very limited number of active blood cells with the proper DNA. Two vials will be enough."

"That's like, a pint of blood." I whined, daring to look down at my arm and seeing that the blood had seeped through the swab. I let out a whimper and looked away.

"Nowhere near." Edward muttered to himself, I could tell he didn't like being near me so much now that I'd started getting my memories of hating his Bella back. Even though I had no memories of his extended family, whom I had apparently loved. "Just get some sleep and eat some food, you should be fine."

"I like food." I said simply, looking to Jacob with a wide smile, knowing he'd agree with me. "Can I have food?"

"Of course you can have food," he smiled affectionately and I felt my chest swell a little bit by the eye contact. Whatever pull or stretch or magnetism or...or, _effect _there was between Jacob and I had only seemed to have gotten stronger the past few weeks. I felt like I was opening myself up to him again - not only in a dirty way. I just felt like he was mine and I could tell him things how it was, no more sugar coating and no more trying to be Old Franki. I liked not having to try to be Old Franki...or at least being given the option, anyway. "We can go over to Emily's. I know she wants to see you and I have to talk to Sam."

I turned away from him, immediately annoyed. I'd spoken too soon. Now old, bitchy Franki decided to step in and say, yeah, asshole, I'm going to show you how things work again. To think I was just complimenting the fucker. "You _always _have to talk to Sam."

"Sam always needs to be informed," he shrugged. "He's alpha now."

"You're in love with him." I stated with a shrug. "Can I be a bridesmaid?"

"What?"

"At your wedding. Since you're going to marry Sam. Can I be a bridesmaid?" I asked, keeping my face clear of any sign of humour or, even more likely, any sign of aggravation. This fucking stupidity had to get out in the air.

"That's not funny," he frowned, still unsure whether or not I was joking with him or if I were actually angry.

"I know. This is very serious. When you marry your handsome prince, I want to be a bridesmaid. I'll hold your train going down the aisle and everything." I said with a stoic face, I couldn't deny I was proud I was doing as well as I was. I could feel the tension from the two Cullen's beside me, who didn't want to be near us during a lovers quarrel, but both Edward and Carlisle seemed to realize that our little impromptu doctors appointment was not done and they'd had to sit and wait for me to behave.

"Franki, the joke's gone too far."

"Not at all, because it's not a joke!" I said, banging my fist down on my knee for emphasis. "And when you throw the bouquet, be sure to hurl it in my direction because I'll be down a boyfriend to the weird alpha dude and Emily will be all upset because she'll have to watch her husband traipse off with another dude, since gay marriage is allowed in Washington-"

"Did you just use the word 'traipse'?"

"And then I'll go and be all depressed and wolfy trying to find another imprint because _my _imprint was an asshole who neglected me too much and made me want to denounce my United States residency because they _do _allow gay marriage...which makes me sound like a bitch, and although I am totally for it, I will be too bitter that I fell in love with one of the assholes who didn't care about my goddamn fucking feelings."

Everyone stayed very quiet after my little tangent. And I won't deny that now I had relaxed and took a good breath, I realized I had done in far too much detail and even worse maybe only one or two breaths. Jacob eyed me in some sort of mix between displeasure and exhaustion.

"Are you done?"

I paused, feeling out my emotions. "I think so."

"Emily's?" He asked in the same tone, as if he were asking me which movie I would want to watch with him even though we'd watched movies every day for a month.

"Yeah, we can go to Emily's."

"You do know you're unbelievable, don't you?" Jacob asked in exasperation, even though I could tell he was fighting off a smile. I couldn't help but wink at him.

"You say that as if it's a bad thing."

"Well, we will let you go about your day." Carlisle interrupted, though he sounded like he was fighting off his own smile at our display. Because the medications I was on for my pain thinned out my blood, the cotton that was over my cut was now pooling a bit, so Carlisle quickly switched it for a new ball and covered it over with a thick piece of tape to help it clot.

"Why don't you go shower, Jake. I'll let them out." I offered. I watched him battle with himself, he was going between not wanting to leave me alone with the bloodsuckers and wanting to do what I asked him to. It wasn't until I sent him one of my stern looks that he released an aggravated sigh, grunted, and left the room. I listened carefully, waiting as I heard him hesitating and being sluggish about grabbing a towel and slamming the bathroom door. I didn't feel comfortable speaking again until I heard the water running, though I'm sure if he really wanted to listen, running water wouldn't be enough to stop him from hearing anyway.

"So, just a general question," I began lightheartedly, turning towards the two vampires who seemed to know that I was waiting to speak to them privately.

"Yes." Edward answered my question early. I blinked heavily, glaring at him - Jake was right, that's annoying as fuck - before turning my eyes back to the _real _doctor.

"I've been through medical school multiple times," Edward sighed against my thoughts. "I just look too young to practice. I'm more experienced than most of the doctors you've dealt with."

"Wonderful." I said tonelessly, turning to Carlisle who was packing away all his things and chuckling at our exchange. "So _Doctor _Cullen who has been practicing for hundreds of years as a real doctor, these memories I've been having when I'm awake...could they mean that I'll be getting the rest back, soon?"

"Hmm. Well it's definitely a sign of improvement," he nodded thoughtfully, finishing what he was packing to look towards Edward. I took that as a bad sign. "But that your skull is almost healed and the memories have not come back in full yet is..."

"Bad." I finished lowly, catching the meaning behind he and Edward's private conversation. "Do you think I may not get them back at all?"

He waited a long moment, turning his eyes to me again. "It's a possibility. But it is also a possibility that they will just continue at this inconstant rate and you will gain them back day by day for years."

"That's even worse." I thought to myself, thinking about how every time I would sleep I would never have a real nights sleep. How I could start working a job and zone out as a memory plagued me, or worse how I could become a wolf and have other people's memories start to overpower mine and trigger something that I was not ready to see or I'd make up false memories or something. Carlisle had told me when I was still in the hospital that false memories existed and as great as you could make them be, they weren't real. I needed to _really _remember things. I nodded towards the sound of running water. "Have you told him?"

"No, though he assumes it to be a bad sign. He refuses to give up hope." Edward informed, it was the first time I was glad he was a prying cockblock in my brain. He gave me a look at that, which I ignored.

"Well...unless he asks, just...don't, okay?" I knew Jake wouldn't ask them. That was like giving up. It was against what Jake believed in to hear that something was wrong with my progress and I knew he would refuse to hear bad news or take it into consideration. I guess it meant that he was optimistic and stuff, which was good, but something told me that one day he was going to realize I wasn't getting better anymore and then I'd be taken to all sorts of doctors and specialists. Or maybe he'd even start beating me so that I'd sleep - which was a ridiculous thought, he'd never lay a harmful finger on me. For now, to avoid the pity and the orders to sleep, maybe it was better that he didn't know. I didn't want that look, the look I had seen so early into this thing where he thought everything was lost.

I walked both Edward and Carlisle to the door and let them out of the house and into the foggy morning without another word. When I closed the door, I leaned back into it as if I could hold out everything that I was thinking, too. I didn't want to lose myself to the worry of the situation and that was exactly where I stayed, shaking and glossy eyed, until Jacob was out of the shower and ready for the day.

I got ready myself after that, walking slowly and dragging my feet out of exhaustion even though it was still early afternoon. I tried to think that maybe it was because of all the blood that Dr Fang had taken from me, that I was just a little bit anemic or whatever it was. Cookies and milk, that would be really nice right now. Maybe Emily would hook me up once we got there.

But should I go around the wolves? I mean, they all knew what was at risk - that I was ready to shift again - and isn't that a bad thing? I mean, what if I did? What if this was the sign that everything was changing, not just my body? Because really, if I did phase, one of two things would happen. My body could heal as it was - still with a bruised brain that left me without a majority of my long term memories. Luckily, I was already pretty much healed and my memories still had not returned to me, which worried me that I would never get them again. Or, option two, that I could heal and go back to normal and have the same problem with not being able to bear children. Again. Or, what if for some reason I find myself falling off the cliff again...or jumping. I mean, everyone tends to just rule out that idea, but what if I _did _jump? I personally don't think I'm the type to hurl myself off a massive cliff head first, but if I did would whatever the reason I'd done it in the first place make me do it all over again?

If I turned and healed entirely, would my memories be lost for good? Or would they come back and be the death of me, for real this time?

"Ready to go?" Jacob asked quietly, sensing that I was troubled and deep in thought. I pretty much jumped out of my skin at the intrusion, but I nodded a little too quickly and stood up with a bit of a headrush.

"Ready."

Jake drove down to Sam and Emily's house for my sake, normally he liked to walk or go wolf for it, but I think he knew that if I wanted a quick escape plan I would be able to drive myself home if his talk with Sam went too long. On the way there he was grumbling to himself about how he wished Edward would stop coming to my doctors visits, how Carlisle was rude for bringing him, and he was ballsy enough to even point out that Edward may be spying on our progress for Bella's sake. Which, if you took the time to think about it, kind of made sense.

I tried being the rational one and arguing with him that Edward having been there was what let us know that I was actually having memories as dreams when we originally didn't know. I told him that Edward wasn't actually a mean guy, even if he did fuck him over in the past, and really he was taking out his resentment on the Bella situation on him. I definitely got the most response from him when I relived how much we were torturing the ginge by graphically fantasizing about our rather impressive, and frequent, sex life.

Jacob parked the car crooked because of the tears in his eyes thanks to the stitch in his side, that's how hard we were laughing. Even I was holding my stomach because I felt like if I laughed any harder I would lose control of my bladder. The two of us were still laughing and scheming about what we would think about during Edward's next visit when we climbed out of the car and heard the harpy. And by harpy, I mean that both of us sobered up because even _I _could clearly hear Leah screaming bloody murder to whoever else was in the house, fifty feet away from us with closed doors and windows.

"_What's _that _supposed to mean_?" Leah screeched, her voice almost making the windows shutter. I think I heard something inside the house shatter, probably under her foot. There was a long pause where someone, someone much more calm than she was, must have been answering her.

"_You're being an idiot - not that I should be surprised. Why don't you just fuck off and do whatever it is you have to do, Sam. Because that's what you _always _do. Wolf before life, right_?" Another silence, I really hope that whoever was trying to coax her down was more talented at it than she was at being mad. Which was really fucking doubtful. I looked to Jacob with wide eyes but he was tuned to the argument inside the little house. I guess he could probably hear whoever was responding to her, too.

"Why is Leah so mad?" I asked him, looking at the house that still almost looked like it was shaking in the tension of Leah's new screams.

"_Don't give me that shit, Sam. I'm not the asshole here, _you are!"

"Have you ever known Leah when she isn't mad?" Jake smiled tauntingly, I felt something in my stomach flutter awkwardly at his words. "Want to go interrupt?"

Jake reached out and grabbed my hand but before he could grab it, suddenly everything started to haze over. I didn't have enough time to consciously know what was happening to me because suddenly I was not the same me. I didn't have the consciousness to notice that the lighting around me had changed, but I wasn't surprised. I didn't question it at all. It was suddenly sunset, but there were no clouds in the sky. I could feel that I was damp, looking down I pulled at my purple bathing suit with daisies on it. I felt sticky and sandy.

I could hear someone yelling real loud. It was real_, _super loud. I put my hands over my ears, but I could still hear Leah yelling through them, she must be mad again. Embry said this is what happened during lady times, but since Leah was a girl she was always on her lady time. I hope I never become a lady.

"Jake," I frowned, looking up so high that my neck hurt. Jake was super tall, he was the tallest in the whole pack! "Why's it so loud?"

"The pack is having a little argument." He said with a small smile, he turned around and reached out for my hand but I didn't grab it cause then I could hear Lee-Lee yelling again. "You wanna go back to the beach, sweetie?"

"Why is Leah so mad?" I hope she wasn't mad at me.

"Have you ever known Leah not to be mad?" He asked, poking my belly a bit. It tickled and I dropped my hands only to put them back against my ears, she was still being really, really loud and it hurt my brain.

"Tell her to stop!"

"We should stay out here in case Leah goes all fluffy, Cubs. You don't want her to growl at you, do you?" Cake asked seriously. I didn't like it when the wolves growled at me even though sometimes I growled back - I couldn't help it, sometimes they were all big and scary but really they were all just silly. They always laughed in my tele-telephorty when I was fluffy too. That wasn't right. What's that word? Telephone - telepathone - telephoney, telepony, telepothy...

"Daddy would beat 'er up!" I pouted loudly. "And I'll bite 'er, right in her ass-"

"Francine, don't swear!" I was really happy Jacob was laughing though cause then it meant I wasn't really in trouble. Daddy got really mad when I sweared.

"But Embry said it was funny."

"Don't listen to Embry. You shouldn't listen to the stupid things he says." Cake seemed really sure, but Embry had said that he would be. I frowned and crossed my arms. I liked showing him that I could have big person talks too, like how all the wolves liked to talk about other people. But Billy told me it was called gossip and that it was bad.

"Embry said _you's _stupid."

"That's because Embry's stupid and that's one of the stupid things he says." Cake finished. I frowned, thinking about it and I knew that he wasn't stupid because Cake was the smartest and bestest guy I knew. And if he's the smartest that has to mean he's the rightest.

"Oh."

Leah let out a big growl, one that ended up turning into a ripping sound, something that made me scared. She'd gone fluffy! I looked to Jake. Leah wasn't allowed to go fluffy in the house, she'd scratched the couch once and everyone was afraid of her scratching one of them. Paul and Leah were the scariest because they were more claws than fluff, Mommy said.

"But Daddy-"

"Everyone will be fine. See, she's already in the backyard." He started saying but I was too scared I ran right up onto the porch and tried opening the door. But it was locked. My door is never locked! I got really scared, really fast and cause the door wouldn't open I kicked it three whole times before the lock broked and I almost fell into my home.

"Mommy!" I yelled when I saw my mommy bent forward, she looked up and tears were running down her face. "Mommy are you's okay?"

"I'm fine, Francine." Mommy sniffled and I saw her wipe away her crying, but she missed some of the tears on her one cheek she couldn't feel. I wiped them away and she wrapped me in a big hug. She was shaking, but it was different than when I did it.

"What's wrong?"

"Auntie Leah's in a very bad mood." We both looked up when Jake walked slowly into the room, looking non-comfortable and big in the door.

"What happened?" He asked, all low and alpha-like.

"Leah got angry with Sam for giving her double patrols during a date she'd planned." Mommy had another tear. "But it's Franki's birthday in two weeks and I made him promise me he'd be here for it. He missed her birthday last year..."

"Jake, you're gunna be here, right?" I asked with big pouty lips and pointy eyes. "You missed it too!"

"Your Daddy and I were getting the bad guys." He said slowly, walking forward a bit so that he could bend down in front of us on the floor.

I pouted, shaking my head. "Bad guys miss birthdays."

"You want me there that bad?" Cake laughed, poking me in the belly button again. It tickled, but I shook my head to make my brain stay where it should.

"_More _bad! You and me and mommy and daddy and...and all my presents!"

"Who said you were getting presents?" My Mommy half smiled, I frowned at the thought of not getting my presents. I liked opening the wrapping. And I liked all the colours. And I couldn't really read cards yet, but I liked it when Daddy or Embry read them to me - they liked to do them in funny voices like they were trying to be the people they were from but they were always really, really bad.

"Mommy, I has to have presents! Allen said that he got _four _presents last year cause he was four. I's has to have five!"

"Five whole presents?" Mommy pretended to be shocked. "Jacob, do you think we can find her a whole five presents?"

"Five is a pretty big number..." He said seriously, but when I whined like a puppy I saw him smile at me. "But I love you enough to get you ten."

"Ten!" I opened my mouth really wide. Who'd heard of ten presents? "Ten _whole _presents?"

"Jacob, don't get her hopes up." Mommy used her upset voice. I looked up at Jake hopefully, but he shrugged.

"She wants ten presents? I'll get her ten presents." He smiled. "I'll give you anything you want in the whole world."

"I want a whole week with you, and bubbles, and a kitty, and a puppy, and markers, and a barbie - no, I want hotwheels, and a cake - but it has to be from you cause your name's Cake, and I want a ballerina outfit and I want to go on runs with you and I want-"

"That's ten." Cake winked at me, having held up a finger for each thing I said.

"You spoil her," I heard Daddy's voice from outside. I saw him walk in and he was all muddy. He'd been fighting with Auntie Lee-Lee again.

"Daddy, Cake's gunna get me ten presents!"

"You'll get tons, Franki. Almost all the pack is coming this time." He smiled at me and I giggled, clapping and jumping up and down on Mommy's lap. Almost the _whole _pack! Except for Auntie Lee-Lee, I think. She hated coming around if both mommy and daddy were somewhere. "Can I talk to Jacob, please? Emily, will you take her to bed?"

"Alpha talking now? But you need to tuck me in!" I pouted.

"I'll be up soon, baby." Daddy smiled. "Emily?"

"Bye Cake!" I jumped right from Mommy's lap like a monkey and grabbed onto him. I squeezed him as tight as I could and he made a sound as if I were really strong but I knew I wasn't because _he _was really strong. But I liked it anyway. "You're my fav'ite!"

"Love you, Cubs. I'll see you tomorrow."

Suddenly, as quickly as I had come out of it, I was back in the real world. A world where I was not nearing five years old, instead I was twenty-two and completely aware that I had slipped into another waking memory. It left my mind as foggy as the air around me, but I knew exactly what it all meant. But how could that possibly be what it meant? After all this time, after all the memories I'd had, I'd finally gotten more answers? I could feel that my arm was being yanked on by a Jacob who looked almost the exact same as he had from what I'd only just remembered, only now he looked very confused.

"Franki?"

"What - the - fuck." I stated breathlessly thinking about what I had just seen. My mind was spinning, I think particularly because I knew it was true. And I knew it was true because my memories had never lied to me before and they had never fucked people up or one about switching people's places. I looked at Jake, my eyes growing cold on him. How fucking _dare _he? He held my hand tighter, now concerned over my mood swing but I suddenly felt vicious.

This was it, the big secret? This is what I had been missing?

I yanked my hand from his, completely disgusted, before I took off towards the house. The door banged open, though I didn't need to kick it like I had once before in my memories. I looked in the room to see the entire pack there, looking at me in shock. How had I not noticed it before?

The walls were a lighter beige and the furniture had been updated - but this was the house I had seen in my memories. My Mom was usually shopping or my Dad was out. Sam had been the one talking to the doctors at the hospital. Emily was always so clingy and teary-eyed. My parents had known about the wolves and my Dad was really accepting over it. My Dad was having a hard time - a hard time with what? Was it because I had said Sam could try to stop phasing and I would too? Yeah, that has to be it. Sam always needed to babysit me or be around and he _always _needed to be informed and I bet it wasn't over any Alpha business after all.

So many fucking signs and I missed each fucking one.

"You should all leave," I said with more authority than I ever thought I had. Everyone was watching me nervously, never having seen me so angry. Maybe they were nervous because I was shaking like I had seen all of them do so often. I turned my cold eyes to Sam, my glare dangerous. "This is a family reunion. Isn't that right, _Dad?_"

* * *

**There it is! Now you know! How do you feel about it? Surprised? I know a lot of you started piecing it together and good for you. Every time I would read one of your reviews and you'd make a guess right or wrong I would giggle and jump in my seat a little, always getting all excited that your minds were working so hard to figure it out.**

**Special thank you's go out to:**

_Tessayta_**: Your reviews are always in person or over text messages, but I love you and I hope you have an awesome birthday. I will see you later tonight where I will buy you epic amounts of alcoholic drinks and possibly a teddy bear...freak.**

_Crystal-Wolf-Guardain-967_**: I am glad you liked the last chapter, hopefully you liked the answers in this one as well! Thank you for reviewing!**

_ForeverTeamEdward13_**: Good guess on Sam and Emily being her parents, you are absolutely right, needless to say! I'm sorry this and the last one were so short, I can guarentee now that I know exactly how the next chapters are going to work out that they will all be very long :) I hope I updated quickly enough for you! **

_RJM_**: Ha, I guess they can be longer than other's chapters. I remember when I first started writing on Quizilla oh so long ago and my chapters were around 500-1000 words. Oh how we progress with time! I hope you liked this chapter as well as the last one and thank you so much for your review :)**

_gleek15_**: I'm so glad you liked the last chapter and I hope you liked this one just as much, if not more! I updated especially quickly because so many people asked me to and I hope this one was worth what little wait there was ;) Thanks for reading!**

_kallie2915_**: I hope you liked this chapter, thank you so much for your review! I promise you will never have to wait so long for a Forgetting Franki chapter again :)**

_EnglishVoice_**: I'm glad you liked it, I was really worried and no one else really mentioned it. I'm glad I didn't ruin it or anything - sex is not something to be ruined! I'm glad you enjoyed it and hoped you liked this chapter too. Thank you for your review!**

_Angel of the Night Watchers_**: Yeah, the sex scene was definitley difficult but thanks for the compliment anyway. I also have the problem of starting stories and then leaving them "for later" then looking a year and a half later and being like "whoa, when did I do THIS?" but oh well. Sometimes that ends up being the best. I didn't actually continue Forgetting Franki for months after the idea came to me. Tell your sister that writing is awesome and she should totally start publishing via fanfiction. It gives you so much inspiration! As for the Harry Potter story thank you for all your help with it. I am actually thinking of sending you the first chapter soon and seeing your thoughts on that too, if you wouldn't mind. Just before I publish. Anyway, thanks again for the super quick edit :)**

_Happy2BeeMe_**: I'm glad you thought it was worth the wait, but I promise never to do it to you again for this story anyway :) Notice that after your review I added a bit about the cliff if she jumped vs fell? I hope you liked that, it was just for you! I hope you liked this chapter too and thanks so much for chatting with me and sharing your thoughts!**

_Sugar-Ice_**: You didn't have to wait very long! Good guess as to who her dad was, there was definitely something fishy and I'll explain further in the last chapter. I just knew that there was a good place to stop and I wanted it out sooner rather than later. Maybe leg cramps are a good sign? Thanks for reviewing!**

_AreYouSirius-questionmark_**: Well, were you right about who her Dad was, or did I end up shocking you? I doubt it, you seemed pretty sure but thank you for your thoughts, I hope to hear more of them!**

_EclipseLover97_**: Thanks for your review as always, I hope you liked this chapter!**

**Well guys, there it is. A HUGE mystery uncovered now there is only one mystery left - ****what happened on the cliff?**** I promise you that it will be answered! But not day ;) I have mapped out every chapter left in this story and I can tell you that there are only NINE CHAPTERS LEFT, I will be releasing my prologue and first chapter of my **_Harry Potter _**story next time and maybe even my first chapter of another story I'll be starting on chapter 27. So you should all **_REVIEW_**so that you will get all of them in ;)**

**Thank you, hope you liked it!**

**-Egypt**


	22. Chapter 22

**Wow, five chapter update guys! I'm actually really excited about this one - not only is this chapter ****HUGE ****in the way that it's full of important information, but I have opened up a ****NEW STORY****! With my one chapter of **_Franki_**, one of **_Sickening_**, and one of **_Nightfall_**, I have also finally published the prologue and first chapter my new Harry Potter story called **_Green Eyed Monster _**which is my favourite story to write. I put a little bit too much of myself into the not-so-heroine, I think, so please if you like Harry Potter check out my new story!**

**Thank you again to the ever-amazing **_Angel of the Night Watchers _**for saving my butt and making sure this chapter is as good as it can be. You are AMAZING!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Even if I wasn't able to see anyone's faces, which were pretty fucking shocked, I would have known that I was currently probably the most intimidating figure in Washington. My arms were crossed over my chest and even my hip was cocked to the side in the signature 'bitch pose', I didn't tap my foot though. Didn't want to make it overkill or anything like that, just needed to get my point across. But even then, no one spoke. I would assume out of shock, which was exactly what I didn't want.

"Someone had better start making some goddamn sense before I go fucking nuclear on your asses." I threatened simply, because it _was _pretty simple. It was time to get my answers and anyone who didn't give me my answers could get the fuck out.

Not that I knew where they would get the fuck out, to. Maybe the house, or the town. Maybe they could get the fuck out of my life - it depends how stupid they decided to be, I guess. I was willing to negotiate if it made them open their mouths and say something with some meaning.

"Franki, please calm down." Emily whispered, as if she were hurt by the tone I was taking with her - well _excuse me _if I don't take you seriously.

"Don't tell me to 'calm down', _Mom_. You know what you should tell me? How about you start telling me why you didn't _decide _to tell me that you're my mother, something I could have known for the past four fucking months." I said simply with a smile so fake that even a clown going through a divorce would have been proud of me. Sam's feathers seemed to get ruffled as he moved in his seat, as if he were about to stand.

"Don't speak to your mother like that-"

"Don't start playing stern father figure now, Sam." I growled, pointing a finger at him that immediately made him sit back down. "I may not be a wolf anymore, but I _will _tear you all apart if I don't get some fucking answers in the next _thirty seconds._"

"Why don't you sit down and we'll talk about this?" Sam asked with his hands held up defensively, I looked at my wrist as if I had a watch there and shook my head.

"That was three seconds of wasted time."

"Francine, sit d-"

"Do _not _call me Francine," I hissed feeling more like the old self that I didn't remember than I could ever remember feeling. Was this all it took, finding out who my parents were, for that final step to figure out where New Franki ended and Old Franki began? Had it been so simple I would have demanded to know ages ago. "And I'm quite fine where I am, fuck you _very _much."

"Alright, those who aren't family: leave." Jake ordered, I was glad that someone was taking control of the situation, even though I wasn't about to let anyone see it. By the time the group of identical, giant boys started to file out of Emily's house, there were only seven of them left staring at each other and fidgeting around like trapped mice. Sam, Emily, Leah, Seth, Jake, Claire, and Quil sat on and around the worn furniture, all looking scared as shit as they started to take in the degree I was handing out of my wrath.

How had I not known that these people were extra important? Not that Leah, Seth, Claire, and especially Quil made any sense for staying - but how hadn't I known that Sam and Emily had reasons for their clinginess and constant updates on everything I did? I had never taken the time to read through the lines, if I had maybe I could have pieced this together on my own now that I realized it was so obvious.

"You've known me forever, right?" I asked, looking at Sam and remembering back to when he had said he'd known me forever - of course he had. It all made sense now that I knew that he was my fucking _father._ There were so many goddamn signs! It was amazing how many there must have been and how many I just passed over thinking that the group was just weird because they were all werewolves and all that jazz. I took a deep breath and shook my head at the growing bitterness in my chest. "Talk."

No one did, at first. I think that they probably feared for their safety. I watched as they looked at me then looked to each other for help and support, opening and closing their mouths as they tried to find something to say. The first person to find their voice seemed to be Claire, who raised her hand as if we were back in elementary school.

"We're cousins."

"Great." I said flatly, taking that into consideration. I can't believe even that little bit of information had been deemed important to be shut up. It seemed that Claire was a lot more involved in the lying than I had thought - it tainted her image a bit. "Keep going."

"So are we," Seth said, pointing towards Leah and himself. I narrowed my eyes, I guess that made sense. Leah was a bitch, I was a bitch. I could see the family resemblance.

"Fantastic."

"And Emily and I are, well, obviously you know that you're our daughter." Sam said nervously, it was the first time it had ever been voiced, really. I don't think I'd ever seen him be nervous. I'd seen him be worried, but never nervous. I think the only reason he was speaking at all was because of my lethal glare and because Emily was in tears. But the words seemed to fit into his mouth properly, as if he was used to saying that we were family. That I was his daughter. I was just clearly out of practice.

"I caught that." I said shortly, trying to keep my cool when really all I wanted to do was sit down as if it were story time and hear everything they had to say. That was something I decided to cover up with venom. "Why the hell should I stay and listen to you assholes?"

"Franki," Jacob said defensively, coming up so he could stand in front of me and place his hands on my shoulders to try and cool me down. I shrugged out of his grip, but he was went right back to where he had been, keeping me in his grasp. He made sure that when he looked down at me he did it seriously and calmly, catching my eyes to make sure that I was listening to him. "You have to give them a chance."

"They've had months worth of chances. _You've _had months worth of chances." I could tell that the comment really ended up hurting him and surprisingly I felt bad about it when I saw him wince. I didn't mean to hurt Jake with all of this drama, but I felt like I had to lick fire at anyone who was here. I had to remember that each one of these people had lied to me time and time again, so they _all _deserved to feel the fire.

"Do you want me to leave?" He asked, clearing his throat so that he could talk through the emotion I'd caused. I shook my head immediately.

"Stay. You can help explain." Jacob swallowed his nerves and nodded slightly, squeezing my shoulders before letting go and taking a few steps away so that he was behind me, trying to stay a comforting presence in the background. I was glad he had asked and then took my advice to stick around, even if it wasn't the real reason that I wanted him to be there. I wanted him there because I was too afraid to be alone with these people. Even though he'd lied to me too and even though he had pissed me the fuck off, I needed him around. There would never be any proof to it, but it was times like this where I know that it was his very presence which kept me from having some sort of nervous breakdown.

"We wanted to tell you," Claire said quietly. "We care about you - but we were told not to."

"And you listened?" I hissed. "I can _feel _the caring relationship, really."

"That's not how it happened. There was a lot more to it than just deciding whether or not to tell you that you were bunking with a pack of werewolves - oh, and by the way, you happen to be one. Don't freak out." Seth shook his head through his sarcasm.

"We did want to tell you," Emily assured fervently, even as she sniffled. "At first it was just because it was so confusing - Sam was so young and you and Jake look like you're just a few years younger than him. You would have started questioning things and we didn't want you to learn about the wolves too early because of your anxiety - it could have made you phase or it could have made things harder for you."

"Harder for me?" I repeated with a blink.

"Yes..."

"_Harder for me_? You think that hearing my family was 'too busy' for me was _easier _for me?" I rolled my eyes when she bowed her head in response. "Fine, whatever. That tells me about the first two months, before I found out about the wolves all on my little lonesome. Then what was your lame ass excuse?"

Sam flinched, Emily just grabbed another tissue from the conveniently located Kleenex box on the side table. Jacob put his hand on my shoulder to calm me down and waited for me to look back at him before he took over for them.

"We tried to tell you after you found out about us. We just couldn't find the way to do it - we knew you were going to be furious and there's been so much happening. I've been in and out of the house and Sam ended up too busy to feel comfortable finding the time to tell you himself and spend time with you after to make you comfortable with it. You've been dreaming so much and making so much progress, we were afraid to give you anything that could shock you into losing your momentum. I mean, you've been so stressed and-"

"Not an excuse." I interrupted with a hiss, turning my eyes to my father...what a strange thing to think. My father. Sam Uley was my _father._

"Hey," I said suddenly. "Why isn't my last name 'Uley'? Francine _Uley_?"

"Well at first it was because of the hospital papers. It would make much more sense to make your last name the one from the mother who would keep aging versus the father who stayed the same age for however long." Sam explained, pointing from Emily to himself with a deep frown.

"Then, when you were just a pup-" Emily began, Leah snorted.

"And she means that literally."

"-there was a vampire who was threatening your da..._Sam_," Emily corrected hesitantly, dabbing at the corner of her drooped eye again. "We thought that it would be best to try and separate you from pack business until you were older and could control your phasing so that you weren't in any danger."

"Or at least any danger that you didn't bring on yourself." Leah added. Seth was quick to elbow her in the ribs but Leah retaliated with a sharp slap upside the head from her. I watched the two with a raised eyebrow.

Yup, we were definitely family.

"You were a big target for the vampires when you were a pup," Jake agreed, looking at the two siblings as if they were stupid. "And I don't just mean Bella. Sure, it's no secret that she hated you, but she was nothing in the grand scheme of threats. As much as they're still bloodsuckers, they're well behaved bloodsuckers. The other ones wanted to use you against us...you were so little and you were so obviously the favourite."

I smiled at him, holding his gaze while he tried to show me all of his different emotions through it. He wanted me to understand, he wanted me to believe what they were saying to me, to be nice and accepting of how hard it was for all of them...

But it had always been my talent to disobey the alpha.

"Fine, so my name is 'Young' because I was like a bloody steak in front of the vampires faces. Got it. Still don't think I'm a particular target _now_, so why wasn't I told that the people I was constantly talking to and complaining were being too overbearing were actually just being normal parents - or however normal a werewolf family can be?"

"You think they're being overbearing now?" Seth snorted quietly to himself. Leah rolled her eyes at a memory that she wasn't sharing and Claire took the time to laugh to herself, even though she kept it aimed into her lap.

"You clearly don't remember much from being a teen..."

"Guys, not now." Quil muttered, seeing the look in Sam's eye. It looked like some kind of mix between being angry and being very stressed out. I felt like it I looked close enough I would be able to watch as the gray hairs faded down from his roots.

"You're always going to be a target, Francine." Sam said gravely, looking at me with as much seriousness as I'd ever seen him with. "We thought we'd made the best decision."

"Hmm." I was still not convinced. "How can I be a target now?"

"Not that this should surprise you, but your shining personality doesn't quite rub everyone the right way, Cubs." Seth said with a shake of his head, he couldn't tell whether it was funny or serious.

"Take the Cullens as a great example," Leah added in.

"I'm pretty sure that's the entire reason Rosalie likes you."

"Not that she really _likes you_-likes you, its more that she just hasn't threatened to kill you yet." Leah added. "A lot like me."

"Leah you threaten to kill her all th-"

"Shut up, Seth." Leah hissed, making him fall quiet quickly. I rolled my eyes at them, trying to take in what had been said between the melodrama.

"So, because I'm a bitch vampires are just _drawn _to me?"

"No," Jake sighed, looking lost in his own memories as he tried to decide whether or not it was right to smile. "Because you're such a bitch to vampires you've got a reputation. No matter what world you're living in - supernatural or when you were normal - you've always had a reputation of pissing people off."

"As Francine Young, daughter of Emily Young and Sam Ulley." I elaborated, looking at each person individually. "I think you're still missing the point, y'know, that there wasn't anyone who found those little details important to tell me...trips down memory road would have been appreciated about four months ago, now I just want my fucking answers."

I had to remember to stay mad, if I didn't then I would completely forget and maybe I wouldn't get all the answers I knew I deserved after this fucking mess.

"Franki, we wanted to tell you but we didn't know what kind of trouble it would get you into. We wanted to tell you everything, really, but it all became so confusing. First we'd changed your name and you didn't know who else was a Young, then you didn't know about the wolves, then we were worried about the vampires, then we knew that you'd find out on your own. We were scared," Emily faded out with a sniffle.

"Not as scared as I was!" I roared. "How the fuck do you think I felt waking up in a hospital, in pain and _completely _alone? Having three giant boys run into the room and tell me that they love me and that they're going to keep me safe - but not knowing what their fucking _names _were, nevertheless who they were _to me_."

Jacob physically recoiled from the memory I threw. "Franki-"

"I was _alone_, and this entire fucking time I didn't have to be. Did Jacob tell you in those meetings you had or when he would go on his 'runs' how much I cried over myself like a goddamn baby? How fucking upset I was because I felt so unwanted? How much I felt abandoned and how I would ask every day to see you, for photos, a phone call, anything to tell me that my parents were still alive? I was thinking you were the fucking Mafia, or dead, or-or I don't even know! I never thought it would be something this petty, I never thought it would be something so fucking selfish or so fucking...fucking _pathetic._"

I turned on my heel, knowing that it was all I had to say to them. If I stayed to say anymore I didn't know what would fly out of my mouth and all things considered I think that was pretty mild considering my current thoughts were particularly violent ones. I was more than pleased as I threw open the screen door to the old house and heard something snap, like one of the hinges. I hope it broke so that their fucking door wouldn't ever be closed to anyone ever _again._

What a fucking metaphor.

As I was mid-stomp, I felt a hot hand take hold of my arm to pull me away from the car I was seething my way towards. "Franki, please, just wait-"

"Don't-" I pulled my hand out of Jacob's grip with a venomous hiss, "-touch me."

"Francine!" Someone called from inside the house, knowing I couldn't deal with them I turned around and kept walking through the rain so that I could get to the car, but I was sure to throw a 'keep away from me' over my shoulder at the group of them, some of whom I had seen were starting to crowd around the broken screen door.

As I got into the drivers seat of Jake's car, I gave myself a moment to breathe and calm myself down. I didn't want to do anything stupid like get into a car accident just because my eyes were so fogged with tears. I was _furious. _As I was taking my moment - you know, the one I'd ordered everyone to leave me alone for? - with my head pressed against the steering wheel in resignation, there was a tap at my driver's side window.

I unrolled it manually, looking through the rain and catching Jake's smouldering eyes.

"Here," he whispered, handing me something cold and slimy. I looked in my hand to find that he had given me the car keys, wet from his jog to follow me. "I'll give you time."

I felt immediate guilt. I didn't want him to think that I didn't want him around, in fact, that was the exact opposite of what I wanted. Emily had said it herself however long ago - Jake wanted to tell me everything. Jake had seen all my pain and lived through it in the only way that he could and now he was in more pain because I was taking out my anger on everyone around...and Jake was always around. It was one of the reasons I loved the big gallute so much. But he still left it as a big fucking surprise. So now I needed to take my time and let my heart stop racing so I can decide whether or not the decide was a good thing.

"I'll see you at home."

He took a few steps away from my window and I tried to throw him a meaningful look. I tried to simulate the feeling that I was okay with him coming back - just not yet. That he could come after I had gotten some of the time that I needed to think about whatever everything was that had just happened. I needed time to realize everything that I'd been told and everything that it would mean for me.

I peeled out of _my parents _driveway, trying my best to keep my thoughts from wandering too far into the conversation I'd just had because I didn't want to get too emotional and try to pull out the dagger that I felt had been stabbed through my back. If I did that I knew I wouldn't make it back to the house and I didn't want to stay outside in the woods. Who knew which wolves would be watching me then?

I somehow bit back my tears and my screams of rage until I got to the beach house, I didn't even lock the car because I was in such a hurry to get into the house before I exploded.

And I did.

It was an explosion like the nuclear blast I had promised earlier. It started with the first thing in my sightline as I entered my house - a glass vase filled with little glass pebbles of all various shades of blue. Well, it was a quick decision as I broke _that _against the plaster in the entrance way. More tears dropped with every step I took into my own house. I didn't feel better when I threw over the couch, overturned the table, shattered the lamp on my side of the couch, tore a picture of myself and Keys off the wall, and I even did it all during a blood curdling scream.

_They'd betrayed me_!

My family, my boyfriend, my friends had all lied to me. They'd stabbed me in the back, lied to my face, made up stories and hid only something hat I considered to be one of the most important pieces of information in my past away from me. They kept me in the dark and made me look like a fucking idiot, humiliating me in front of who knows how many people. The whole town must have known who my parents were, God, everyone fucking knew, didn't they? And I didn't catch on. I didn't catch on because I wasn't told because they were _worried_?

Bullshit!

Who had the fucking nerve to come up with that stupid excuse? Who has the guts to hurt someone so much when they are your fucking daughter, or your cousin, or your friend, or-or your imprint?

After I had mangled the entrance way, living room, and some of the hallway I took a deep breath and tried to talk myself down. I spent a lot of time looking at what I'd done to my house and felt guilty when I saw that Keys was looking at me innocently from by the door, frightened from my outburst - but still for some reason not looking very surprised.

"Sorry, Keys." I whispered to him, watching as his ears perked. Apparently he hadn't expected gentler tones for a few more hours. "I'm having a pretty shitty day."

He whined a little, but came with me as I tread my way up the stairs. I didn't realize how much I had cried until I wiped at my face, hating the warmth and stickiness of it to find that I probably hadn't stopped crying the entire outburst.

Being so emotional that you don't realize when you're emotional? That's a new one.

I threw myself onto the bed, grabbing my pillow and shoving my face into it to let out another high wail. It was strange, this cluster of feelings and not being able to name it. It was like betrayal, but there was so much more to it. Happiness to have found my place, realization that I had no reason to trust them, the sickness of humiliation, the sadness of having lost so much potential time with them, the desperation that I had felt to have my family around when I was first recovering that was somehow magnified now that I knew who they were...

"Ugh, what the fuck just happened?" I whispered to myself before I dissolved back into tears, and eventually, darkness.

* * *

"Cubs, it's not a problem." Daniel reassured me again as we walked through the forest. I felt annoyed that I had forgotten to bring a change of clothes or shoes. I noticed that now I'd stopped phasing the soles of my feet had gotten much more sensitive to the shrubbery of the forest floor. I'd have to go when I knew Jake was on patrol. "I told you my door was always open, I'm not about to slam it in your face when you need it."

"I'd just break it down anyway," I smiled lightly at him, even though my face still felt stiff and sticky from all the crying I'd done. "Fuck, would you really let someone this gross into your house?"

"Gross," he scoffed, almost making it sound like nothing I could do could be ruled like that to him. He shoved his hands into his pockets. "It was that bad, huh?"

"Worse." I acknowledged lowly, thinking back to the moments before when I had basically broken up with Jacob after our baby argument.

"Why doesn't he want to give you what you want? Isn't that like, Imprinting 101?"

"He doesn't think it's safe for me to stop phasing when he can't, in case I can't start phasing again and then I get older while he stays the same age. My Mom and Dad's problems really freaked him out, I guess. Oh, and he doesn't like all the threats around, what with the Cullens visiting _constantly_. Maybe he's afraid the baby will phase?" I sighed, each excuse sounded more and more like just that - an excuse. Each of those excuses sounded more and more stupid than the last. "Fuck, I don't know."

"But...you want a baby." He clarified, kicking at a rock that was in his way. It skittered past us and farther into the treeline where we couldn't see anything, only hear the crashing of the waves.

"Exactly."

"And you're sure that you can't have a baby while you're phasing?" Dan asked, looking at me as if he were making sure I had read all the instructions for my dishwasher. I looked at him with raised eyebrows, heaving a deep sigh.

"Do I need to explain the birds and the bees to you, Dan?" He blinked.

"Uh...no..."

"Then you should know that when a girl has enough sex with someone and _still _doesn't have a baby-"

"Fucking hell, stop." He hissed, covering his ears with his hands and waiting a good five seconds, where I was completely silent before pulling his hands slowly away. When he realized that I was not going to continue what must have been a very disturbing subject for him, he crossed his arms. "Is it hard, not phasing?"

"Fuck, yeah." I sighed. "Don't tell Jake or anything - I mean, don't even _think _about it - but it's really hard. I itch to do it, phasing is like...it's like an instinct."

Phasing _was _like an instinct, I could feel it even now as we walked in the woods. It was the feeling that I should be a wolf so that I had all my senses at my disposal, so that I could use everything that I was given to excess and know exactly where I was going, exactly how far away I was, exactly what was up ahead...exactly who I was. It was hard when you knew that fighting phasing was like fighting your instinct.

"For sure," he agreed with a shrug, since he was acknowledging that he understood but he didn't actually know the feeling. "How long has it been?"

"Two _agonizing _weeks."

Dan let out a low whistle and gave me a pat on the back. It was supposed to be supportive, but instead it almost felt mocking. "Two weeks? Man. How pissed is Jake that you're not patrolling?"

"He's too busy worrying that I'm luring him into having sex for trade. Babies and all that," I rolled my eyes with a chuckle but stopped as soon as I saw his face contort into something uncomfortable and unpleasant. I bit my lip, trying to remember that I had to watch what I said around the sensitive little bugger. "Sorry."

"I've seen worse when we're running," he mumbled quietly, kicking another rock. I watched as this one skittered to a break in the trees, exactly where we were headed. I was excited to get to the cliff - I couldn't explain why. It would solve all my problems, a good jump or at least looking down at the world and realizing how fucking insignificant my little baby problems were.

"You know, this wasn't ever something you did wrong. You ever did anything wrong - you were always a great boyfriend." I assured him slowly. "It was just how it ends up. I don't care what you want to call it, fate or destiny or some tangled web that we weave because we're all apparently into knitting...the idea of imprinting and werewolves and vampires; all that shit switches up the game."

"I guess," he grumbled to himself, looking out at the skyline that was now visible between the trees. It was orange, a nice sunset which hopefully would lead to a sunny day tomorrow. It had been overcast, luckily without any rain. I didn't want rain today, it would have emulated my mood too much, which did nothing more than annoy me.

The way I see it, it's a fucking cloud, it can't _sympathize _with my shit.

"Imprinting is bullshit," I assured him, knowing that imprinting was a sore spot. Dan had always wanted to imprint, even though he hated it. I could tell from his thoughts during patrol - he had just hoped he would imprint on me. "It ends up screwing over more people than it ends up helping. It's not something that just 'speeds up the process' like Paul said, it ends up pointing out things you never would have noticed before. Jake never would have paid attention to me before the imprint - he was way too in love with the leech. And he didn't want to imprint on an infant - but it's how it goes, shitty as it may be."

Even though it was painful to talk about Bella and know that I was completely right - the imprint was probably the only reason Jacob tuck around for as long as he had - I knew it was something that needed to be said to Dan. He was probably feeling really used right now, me being his ex-girlfriend who was moving in with him because the man she left him for wouldn't give him a baby.

Man, I'm a bitch.

"So...were it not for the imprint..." Dan started slowly, daring to look at me out of the corner of his eyes. His hazel eyes were so expressive, the boy had never been able to keep anything away from anyone because of the pretty little things. I had to look away as my stomach churned.

"Dan," I sighed, closing my eyes to concentrate. "I'm pretty sure I just broke up with the guy who's supposed to be my 'ever after' and found out that I'm not going to have the baby I've always wanted. Can we...not...right now? It's not really a good time for the 'I still love you' talk."

"But I do still love you, so what's the point of needing the talk at all?" He asked with a smirk.

"Dan," I said sternly to the point he shook his head.

"Yeah," he frowned. "Yeah, of course, sorry."

The two of us were quiet while we walked through the gap in the treeline and saw the sand that covered the top of the cliff. It was a whole different life up here, I felt like it was my Mount Olympus - Rachel had read to me all about the Greek myths when I was a kid, funnily enough they stuck with me more than the Quileute legends - at least until I realized the part I played in them. I could see the world from my little clifftop and watch over it, just like the Gods watched over Greece. It was an image I'd dreamed about even as a little girl.

I could hear the water raging under the bright sunset and I couldn't help but smile as the wind whipped around and slapped at my face. I can't believe that I'd decided to let my hair grow out a little more, why had I done it? All growing up I'd kept long hair and then when I'd phased it was like a revelation that I'd been allowed to cut it again, it had been great having that weight lifted off of me. Now it just got in the way and flew into my mouth and then stung at my eyes. I tried to wipe it away, but I realized quickly that it wouldn't matter much.

I walked over to the cliff and sat on the edge, not caring that Daniel stayed behind me and waited for me to be ready to talk. Maybe he knew I was thinking about stupid things, or maybe he didn't want to know that I was thinking about stupid things so he was keeping his distance, because he knew they may as well be non-existent if I didn't voice them.

Instead, I watched the water - which was particularly rough today - the rain had stopped but over the water you could see the storm clouds gathering again, leaving a bloody sunset on the way and setting the white-capped waves beneath me to be set on fire as if it was trying to reach me and sear my skin. With the clouds toppling over each other, dark and ominous and the fire licking up the stone, I really did feel like someone, somewhere might know my pain.

Stupid metaphors.

"Are you okay, Cubs? Really." His voice was a lot closer to me than I had expected and I jumped a little bit when I turned around to see that he was crouched behind me, looking at me from over my shoulder with his intense hazel eyes. I'd fallen in love with those eyes once upon a time, but now all I felt was pity. The poor boy didn't know what hit him when I'd left - and it seemed he was still getting bludgeoned by the realization.

"No," I sighed, looking out over the water. "But it'll get better."

He was sure to move slowly as he sat down beside me, sure to sit silently with me as we looked over the horizon and felt the tension of nature. Why was everything so rough and upset - was it just because I was upset so I was taking the time to notice? Or was it a sign that something worse was to come - Mom always believed in signs. Signs that things would get better, or worse, or not to walk under a ladder or not to throw salt over your right shoulder.

To be honest, I didn't want to take the time to care about why the earth was so unbalanced. Right now, I wanted to take the time to look at the world burning under me and appreciate the beauty of it, analogy or metaphor or whatever it was didn't matter. It was peaceful in it's own way, I'd jumped from this cliff a million times and the idea of plummeting set my heart fluttering in excitement. I missed what it represented - all of us having fun together and not being stressed out over stupid things like stopping your future because your present has been lost to time. At least this kept me uplifted and reminiscent on better days.

I don't know how long it was before the silence was interrupted by all my senses heightening themselves and going on high alert. The skin on the back of my neck lifted as a gust of wind filtered the smell of vampire straight to my nostrils. I immediately prickled, sitting up straight and looking at Dan, who looked just about as rigid as I felt.

"Smell that?"

"Definitely." He said with a nod. We both started looking around our shoulders, as if the vampire would be _right there _waving at us from the edge of the forest. Of course, all we saw was bramble and bark.

"How close?" I asked, feeling like this was all business again. I wouldn't deny that I missed it.

"I can't tell, I can only smell it on the wind..."

"Alright," I sighed, standing up and feeling like it was much more effort than it really was. I was emotionally exhausted and werewolf or not, emotionality was still a force to be reckoned with. Maybe even more than when we were human. "You go warn the others."

He nodded, stepping forward quickly and smelling on the wind. "I got it!"

"Good! Go warn everyone and I'll...uh," I looked down to the water, still chopping at the rocks below me and still far down as the tide had not come in. "I'll follow you."

"You sure?" He asked, itching to move forward and attack whatever vampire was close by. It was not a scent I recognized, so that meant it was fair game. How long had it been since I had gotten something that was fair game? Of course all the good stuff happens when I'm not involved anymore. I rolled my eyes.

"Go before you lose the trail, numb nuts!"

"Be safe," he ordered before running forward and giving me an unnecessary shot of his ass while he slipped off his jeans and burst into a large hazel puff ball. I was glad that he didn't look back at me before he was sniffing the air again, making sure that the scent was where he'd thought it had been and seeing how fresh it was, a talent we only had as wolves. I watched him as he charged forward to follow the trail, sighing I turned away from him, glad that I could finally be alone.

I looked over at the white capped waves, the choppy water and the growing storm that haunted the horizon, wondering how cold the water was. The water was always a little bit cooler when the weather was like this and right now a blast of cold might do me well. It would wake me up from whatever dream I was in and let me realize everything that I wanted to ignore.

What a bad fucking day.

And I was using Daniel to better it. I wasn't stupid, I knew what I was doing - I also knew I shouldn't be doing it - but it was so easy to lean on him when I knew he was there. And I knew he was there because the little geek was somehow still in love with me after our while of dating - which had been squandered by the imprint and my years of dating _him._

To be honest, I don't know how Dan could take it, being in our minds and having to see our experiences together nearly everyday. I'd seen what it had done to stronger people like Leah, but Dan was really good with hiding his thoughts, even if he couldn't hide the pain he felt because of them. How was I supposed to tell him that I was using him, though? It's not like he didn't know. And I wasn't really as I genuinely did want to be near him...just in a very different way from how he wants to be near me.

But I had other things to worry about. More urgent things that tugged at my heartstrings and made my stomach churn more than any scene of nature that was trying to play out my emotions in front of me.

I had just broken up with Jacob. My Jacob. The love of my life. It had been such a petty breakup, too. Eventually, if we got back together, we would have kids. I mean, isn't that what imprinting is for, genetic contribution for the wolves and all that jazz - not that I'd ever agreed with Dad unless it benefited me. Mom had always tried to romanticize it and Kim had always tried to glorify it because she had loved Jared for who knows how long before he even took notice to her existence - but Jake had been there since the beginning. I was brought up to love him.

Had I really ever had a choice in anything I'd ever done?

Is that all imprinting is, a replacement for free will and a false understanding? Because now I was completely lost without the person who raised me to be as strong as I was - it was like because he was gone, as was everything I'd ever known about myself. What did I have left? What had I done? Had I thrown away everything I'd ever known?

I viciously blinked back my tears, I hated crying. Crying was the worst thing anyone could ever do for a situation. What did it help? It solved absolutely nothing, so why did I feel the urge to do it now? Some human instinct which we wolves shouldn't have. Our first instinct should be to fix it. To figure out what was wrong and to hunt it down until we can make it right again. Not that seeing him would solve anything.

Not when I'd lost everything.

I let my head hang forward, stretching out my neck as I gazed into the dark, angry water - and shivered.

* * *

**Well, I'm pretty proud of the chapter. Not my longest but definitely not one of my shortest. You didn't actually expect someone like Franki to not freak out, did you? She is the type of girl who would shed blood over that type of secret - I had to go through and edit down my swear words because my sister, who helps me put them in 'properly' got a little too curse-happy. **

**Special thank you's go out to my wonderful reviewers:**

_AreYouSirius-questionmark_**: Was this a fast enough update? I hope you liked it, thanks for reviewing! **

_ForeverTeamEdward13_**: Jacob is upset over Bella because Bella is a jerk. Haha, does that answer your question? Probably not, but it's the only answer I'm willing to give. I hope you liked this chapter, thanks for reviewing!**

_Crystal-Wolf-Guardain-967_**: I'm glad you liked it and hope you liked this one even **_**more**_**! Thanks so much for reading :)**

_Vamp Junkie_**: I'm sorry, I didn't even know I had a talent for cliff hangers until I came on this site and was told by other people! I can't help it, cliff hangers ensure that you read the next chapter - my creative writing teacher would both love that I'd learned from him and hate me for writing someone elses ideas, I guess. Don't tell him. Anyway, don't worry about not reviewing, you review so much that I'm still honoured to get the occasional one!**

_gleek15_**: I'm glad there was a surprise factor there, I wonder if you read through the story if you would know now? A general you, I'm not going to make you read through again to answer me, ha. I'm glad that I'm unpredictable, thank you so much for reading and reviewing - I really appreciate it :)**

_Angel of the Night Watchers_**: **

_EclipseLover97_**: I'm so glad you figured it out - were you still a little surprised though? I'm glad you liked it, what do you think happened on the cliff? Let me know, and thanks for the review :)**

_.laugh97_**: Wow, thank you! I was really nervous that it was coming out of nowhere, but I've got enough positive response that I don't think I messed it up, haha. Thank you so much for reviewing and I hope you thought this chapter was as good as the last.**

_mouse123_**: Nah, if Paul and Rachel were her parents, she would be related to Jake. I thought about making that happen, because I love Paul oh-so much, but then I decided that incest wasn't the way to go for this story. I hope you liked this and thanks for sharing your thoughts :)**

_mimi777_**: Bella does keep working her way into the story, I figure it only makes sense since she basically ruined poor Franki's childhood and all that. If Franki were happy with everything that was happening though, there wouldn't really be a reason to write a story - no one wants to hear about eternally happy people. What did you think about their reasoning, good enough? I'm glad I made you laugh and I hope that you enjoyed this chapter, thanks for reviewing!**

_Happy2BeeMe_**: So, do you think that Franki jumped or fell? It was pretty cool to see how many people knew about Sam and Emily, it means I did my job right and gave you enough clues that I wasn't just coming out of left field with it. And as for wolf vs prego, I guess you're just going to have to keep reading - but I think this one will actually end up surprising you. Thank you for reviewing last time and I hope that you liked this chapter, even though Bella has yet to get beaten up ;)**

_Sugar-Ice_**: This update wasn't necessarily long, but I hope that I did it justice. It was still over 7000 words. I'm glad you liked the last chapter, I also like Franki's vulnerability - like how she had to drive back home on her own, you know, cause she couldn't just phase and go herself. It keeps her relating to us a lot more were we in a group of werewolf hotties, but what goes, goes so I guess you're just going to have to wait and see! Thanks for your thoughts! **

_kim smith_**: Thanks for the review and I'm glad you enjoyed the last chapter, hopefully this one kept up the trend :)**

_emmie_**: Well, this didn't tell you if Franki was going to phase, but I hope that you liked the chapter anyway - thanks for reviewing!**

**Wow. What a chapter, eh? Want to tell me more what you think of it? Leave a review! Also, check out the other chapters in my massive update, which includes my new **_Green Eyed Monster_** chapters! Thanks for reading and please ****review****!**

**-Egypt**


	23. Chapter 23

**So, I won't give you my excuses for not updating this - just know that I feel really bad and I can guarantee I would have much rather been writing for you guys than dealing with everything that I had to. **

**I can tell you that you'll like this chapter, it has a little bit of everything in it and though I leave you with a lot of questions, I assure you they'll be questions I'll be answering within the next few chapters. Sorry guys, but this story is almost coming to a close so start preparing yourselves for everything that's about to go down; while you're doing that, also thank my Beta **_Angel of the Night Watchers _**for her general talent with putting up with me.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Come on, it's been a week." Jacob reminded me for the upteenth time today. I set my jaw and angrily turned the channel - nothing seemed good enough to watch when I was in this mood.

"I don't fucking care."

"They're really worried." I made a sarcastic hum of interest at that.

"They seem more worried now then when I fell of a cliff," I noted, switching the channel again. I curled my legs up underneath me, keeping my eyes away from Jacob's and on the cake show I'd turned to.

"That's not true and you know it." He accused me with crossed arms.

"No, I don't." I shrugged.

"You don't even want to talk to Claire or Allan? They're going crazy."

"Good." I huffed, narrowing my eyes at the offendingly sweet wedding cake. I changed the channel again. I needed to watch something that wouldn't give me rose tinted glasses for my current lecturer.

"You know they feel bad, right?" He asked, taking a few steps closer to me, I felt myself shift away, knowing again that I was pretty close to just cuddling with him instead of holding my ground on this. I deserved to be angry. I just had to remember to _stay _angry, which was increasingly difficult the longer my boyfriend was around.

"They should. They all lied to my fucking face." I reminded him.

"Franki, they love you." He frowned, sitting down at the opposite side of the couch. He was being very careful with everything he did including, apparently, tip-toeing around his own house. "_I _love you."

I sighed as I felt my resolve crumble and automatically felt exasperated. Sure, we'd been having this conversation all week, you know, for me to talk to my family and about how badly he - and everyone else - felt. But I could remember what Emi-my _mother _had said to me, and that was that Jake was getting the orders from above - that he wanted to tell me everything, but _couldn't_. And that changed the whole fucking scenario, don't you think? So in the end, my Mom's words had saved Jacob's ass from my wrath.

"I love you too," I sighed, finally turning to look at him. His eyes were heavy and ringed. He'd been spending a lot of time patrolling because apparently Sa-my _father _couldn't think straight in wolf form with Jacob replaying how angry I was. "Can't you just accept that I'm pissed?"

"I don't really have a choice in it, do I?" He asked with a sad smile. "Just try going a little easier on them. Tomorrow's a big day."

Tomorrow _was _a big day. Tomorrow was September 21st, which also happened to be my twenty-third birthday. I had told Jake to put it off - with all the discoveries and betrayals of last week I wasn't really in the mood to feel jolly and more adult. In fact, I would have been happy to just stay in a small child I-want-to-be-cuddled state. But Jake had, of course, nixed that idea as quickly as I had nixed the idea of forgiving everyone. What an ass.

"You could call them, you know." He offered, still pushing the subject a bit further while he sat down beside me. "I mean, they'll just call here tomorrow anyway. Or worse."

I winced. "Worse being they just show up here?"

"Maybe," he shrugged, keeping his eyes trained on mine.

"They wouldn't dare," I grumbled, sounding almost as intimidating as Jacob's growls were. He raised his eyebrows because of it, but didn't say anything because he knew that this point may get him what he wanted.

"You should call them."

"Have you listened to a fucking word I've said?" I hissed, "I'm not-"

"Be the bigger person," he encouraged exhaustively. "Be the bigger person and call them so that they don't call you first."

"I'm not the lesser person here, Jake!" I howled. "_I _was the one that was played and treated like a fucking retard and they-"

"-Are your parents."

I let out a deep sigh. Alright, so maybe the ass was right, but I have no idea what I would say to them were I to call. What do you say to people that you'd been friends with who had creeped you out and you just found out that they were really just being overbearing because they were your parents?

Like werewolves and vampires weren't enough fucking drama.

So what the fuck was I supposed to do; call them and ask them what they got me for my birthday? Maybe ask for some good ol'family bonding time? Because I didn't want that shit. I wanted an apology and baby pictures and answers and...well, to be honest, I don't know what the fuck I want out of talking to them. You know, if I ever decide to talk to them again.

I was disappointed. I had hoped that once that secret was uncovered, maybe I'd remember things. Maybe I'd start having more memories of my family or I'd be able to remember how my life worked - but I hadn't had any new memories save one where Emily came in and soothed me from one of my childhood fevers. I'd wanted answers by getting answers and in the end I hadn't gotten shit besides a knife in the back. Why relive that memory when it's one of the ones I actually _wanted _to forget?

"A phone call," I muttered lowly. "That's it. No more than five minutes, no inviting them over, no calling them 'mom' or 'dad', and no emotional epiphanies. I will hang the fuck up."

Jake was hugging me before I was even finished listing my terms, kissing my cheeks and rambling on about how amazing I was. I had better be considered a _saint _for what I'm doing, because these emotional terrorists didn't deserve a second of my valuable time. As ex-werewolves or parental figures.

"You won't regret this," he assured me with another kiss. I almost melted just by the warmth it spread through me.

"I think I already do."

"Well, stop thinking then." His lips found their way in little kisses from my cheek down to my lips. I reacted quickly, which he seemed to expect and we took a moment to properly kiss one another. Things ended up being a lot more passionate a lot more quickly now that we were having sex - it was just such good sex...maybe I could distract him from the phone call with sex? Feminine appeal had to be good for something.

"Nope," he inhaled sharply, cutting off the kiss as if he could read my mind. He pulled away from me to decrease temptation. "Not until you call your parents and it's officially your birthday."

"Wh-" I gasped. "Why?"

"Because then I know you'll do it."

"But my birthday is like...an hour and a half away!" I whined, looking at the clock over the television. It was only 10:42pm and after kissing me like that pulling away would not be fair. Besides, what if Sam and Emily were asleep - would he make me wait until tomorrow?

"And then I get a whole night to worship the most important day of my life." He smirked, leaning forward for a moment to kiss me chastely again, not pulling away this time.

"You mean the most important day of my life, being born and things."

"Which also makes it the most important day of my life." Had it not been so sweet, I probably would have died from an overload of cheese. Sure, he made it as thick as cheese fondue, but at least he was saying it to me when I was about to do something I was dreading. I smiled at him.

"You've been worshiping that day for quite a few years, old man."

"And I will be for many, many more." Why was he so fucking sexy? He wasn't allowed to whisper something like that and _not _go through with what he was insinuating. Instead of pulling me flush against his body like I wanted him to, he leaned over me and pulled back to hand me the phone. "Now be a good girl."

"I'll be a good girl the minute you be a bad boy," I offered with a twitch of my eyebrow. He took a deep breath and purposefully walked out of the room. I didn't need to be told that he wouldn't be back until I had done as promised.

I guess that Sam and Emily were first on the speed dial for me, not for Jake after all. There were a lot of little things like this that were starting to make a lot more sense and while there was a part of me that was amazed I hadn't figured it out earlier, it still made me just as angry knowing that they had decided I needed to figure it out in the first place. Bitches could have just _told me._

The phone rang twice as I seethed.

"How is she?" Sam's voice answered quickly. No hello or who is this? Apparently they had us on speed dial and apparently they expected me to call them to the same extent I had - being not at all. My eyes widened awkwardly.

"Uh..."

"Francine?" He asked in shock.

"Uh - yeah." So eloquent. "It's me."

"Oh." Well, this is the most productive thing I've ever wasted valuable fucking time on. I tried to remember how Jake had coerced me into doing this but found myself coming up short. I was starting to doubt whether or not even sex was worth this.

"Jake made me call." I said quickly. "You know, birthday tomorrow."

"We know," he assured lowly. "Does he have anything planned?"

"Not really," I lied. Even before I had known that he was my dad I'd had no desire to talk to him about sex. Now that he _was _supposed to be a parental figure, it seemed like I'd inherited a disease just thinking about it. "I told him not to."

"Why not? You and Claire used to really go all-out for them."

I grit my teeth and exhaled. "Well I had no one to remind me of that, did I?"

"Franki-"

"_That's Francine_?" I heard in the background. Emily must have scrambled to pick up another phone because I heard a second buzzing before her voice. "Oh Franki-sweetie, we're so sorry-"

"Save it," I groaned. I had to swallow the lump in my throat from a bit of regret. I felt they probably earned a little more respect from their past parenthood, but at the same time I still felt they'd flushed the opportunity. "I'm calling because I'm being forced to. I don't actually have anything to say to you."

"Well, we wanted to wish you a happy birthday." Emily said quickly. "We weren't sure how you'd take it, but now that we have you here I need to say it."

"Yes, happy birthday." Sam agreed, his voice was stronger than before. I sighed.

"Yeah. Thanks."

"Is Jacob doing anything sweet for you? Of course he's doing something sweet for you," Emily amended immediately. "Twenty-three is a good age."

"It's not really different from twenty-two."

"To us it is," Emily whispered more to herself than to me, I shook my head in annoyance. Now they wanted to be all sweet? No thanks.

"What your mother is trying to say is-"

"Oh my fuck, _please _don't start that." I interrupted immediately. "I don't want to hear the goddamn 'your mother' or 'your father' thing. You were Sam and Emily while I had no memories and now that I've learned who you are, you're _still _Sam and Emily because _that's _what I was born into when I was re-fucking-made by the fall."

There was a long moment of silence where I breathed heavily and I could basically hear what I said sinking in to their hearts like the knife had dug into my back.

"Of course," Sam whispered hesitantly. "That makes perfect sense."

"Glad you agree."

"Will we..." Emily cleared her throat loudly. She was tearing up, I could hear the thickness in her voice. "Get to see you...at some point, tomorrow?"

I closed my eyes, taking a deep breath and exhaling the guilt that the pain in her voice caused. "I don't want to see you."

"Franki," Sam scolded quietly. "We don't want to make anything difficult for you. We just want to see you - everyone wants to see you. You can't stay in your house forever."

"I can stay until I get my memories back," I argued with bright cynicism.

"No you can't."

"Come for dinner, tomorrow. Please, baby." Oh it's baby now? It took everything in me to shout that I wasn't her baby anymore.

"Not going to happen." I bit out darkly.

"I need to make sure you're okay," she continued.

"You didn't need to see I was okay when I nearly - nope, I lied. I _did _die. Remember?"

There was another long pause where they were obviously trying to compose themselves - or they were conspiring against all my weaknesses. I had yet to determine which was most likely. "Franki...please."

I closed my eyes against another flood of guilt and when I opened them saw Jake leaning against the doorframe watching me closely. He was completely quiet, but I could see through his eyes what he wanted from me. From this entire phone call.

Is he fucking kidding me? No way. I wasn't about to just throw away all my anger and go to a dinner at Mommy and Daddy's house because it happened to be my birthday. Wasn't your birthday the day that you got anything you wanted? I wanted to be with Jake having a fuckathon or having him say sweet things that made me shiver. I wanted to spend an entire day tangled in sheets and cuddling with him where I could feel like we were the only thing in one another's lives that mattered - just for the day.

Jacob's eyes were smouldering and I let out an appropriate ring of 'fuck you' related terms. There was no winning or getting my way.

"I won't be nice to you or anything just because you birthed me."

"No, no, of course not!" Emily said a little too fast, realizing that I was giving in.

"And I'm not doing this shit alone, I want the whole pack there for a pillow affect."

"Perfect, a little birthday dinner!" Emily exclaimed enthusiastically. I don't know what would have made her think that it would be a 'little' dinner if the entire pack would be there, but I was already sick with the idea. I knew that I had to shut her hopes down - since they'd gotten so high - and was about to right when she added "please, sweetheart?"

I looked at Jake one more time, my eyes boring into his as I shook my head angrily. I can't believe he'd gotten me into this, and the little shit wasn't even _trying _to hide his grin! Fucking bastard.

"Fuck it," I sighed defeatedly. "Eight o'clock. I'm not sitting near you."

"Thank you, Franki." Emily smiled. "I'll start thinking up everything now!"

"It's past eleven, do it in the morning."

"Goodnight sweetheart...I love you," she added quickly before hanging up the phone. She probably knew I'd bitch her out for saying those very personal words, which is why she was so quick to leave. I guess she was my mother - she knew me well.

"Thank you, Francine." Sam said shakily on the last open line. "This means a lot to her...to both of us_._"

"Yeah, I'll believe that when I see it." I sneered, hanging up before I'd have to endure another 'I love you'. I didn't feel as bad about being a bitch to Sam - he wasn't always sweet and Emily _had _always had that maternal feeling that made me feel like a child with her mother. Guess that was another mystery solved, even if it had creeped me out at the time.

"You fucking owe me." I hissed, not even looking at Jacob, who I knew was at my side without needing to look at him.

"I'll make it up to you," he whispered in my ear. He chuckled at the goosebumps that sprouted all over my skin.

"You're an asshole."

"And you're a stubborn little bitch," he said sarcastically. He rubbed his nose against my cheek. "A stubborn little bitch who I'm really proud of."

"I was still a stubborn little bitch." I reminded him with a tone that was somewhere between bitterness and laughter.

"Yes you were," he laughed. "But...you called. So I'm proud."

"Meh," I shrugged, trying not to show my blush. "I'll take the compliment only because you're offering it."

He laughed, sitting down on the couch with me and quickly pulling me on top of him. He sighed happily as he burrowed his face into the curve of my neck.

"How pissed are you that you said yes?" He asked with a smirk into my skin.

"Damnit Jake," I groaned. "You ruined the moment!"

"I did not."

"Did too."

"Did not," he assured me with a small kiss. "It's good you're forgiving the pack."

"I'm not forgiving anyone." I said firmly. "I'm reaping the birthday benefits of food and gifts. Because I better be getting gifts Jacob Black or lord help you _all._"

"Of course you're getting gifts. And on top of what I've already gotten you, I'll give you anything you want."

I raised an eyebrow. "Anything?"

"Anything." He kissed my jaw and had to hold back a shiver.

"You know you just doomed yourself, don't you?"

"I doubt that," he laughed. "I'm not hiding anything from you anymore, remember?"

"Perfect. I want you to go wolfy so that I don't have to hear your lip anymore," I poked his chest teasingly. "Also because my pillow will not need fluffing then."

"_Your pillow will not need fluffing_?" He repeated, his eyebrows shooting into his shaggy hair. "You're actually planning on getting sleep tonight?"

"Well, with you as a giant wolf I'm going to have to say yes. You're not going to be keeping me up like _that_, Pervert...that's not even-that's like...beastiality!"

"You're ridiculous."

"And you're my favourite puff-ball. You know I only cuddle you because you're warm don't you?" I lied as I curled into him. He chuckled.

"You are _mean _today," he accused with a playful frown.

"In less than an hour it will be my birthday and I get to be as mean as I want." I smiled toothily at him, "You brought this upon yourself."

"Do you really want me to turn into a wolf?"

"You probably would make a _fabulous _fucking pillow," I sighed dreamily. "But...I'd rather have birthday sex."

"Thank God," he smirked, kissing me. I let him take his kiss as deeply as he wanted to, even though it wasn't as deep as I would have liked it. I wanted it to last forever ad I wanted it to be as passionate as anything we'd done before this whole show had happened last week. Mid-kiss I felt him pull away and curse.

"Wh-" I blinked as I was cut off by a knock at the door. I looked at Jake, who looked very nervous, and looked back to the door. Who would come to someone's house at eleven-thirty at night and make Jacob nervous?

I stood up, throwing him a suspicious glare as I righted my clothing and walked to the door. I paused in front of it, making sure Jake wasn't about to warn me a bloodsucker was about to jump me before I opened the door.

"_Happy birthday_...thirty-seven minutes early..." A group screamed at me. I took a step back from the surprise of it, which only made some of them laugh at me. I guess I shouldn't have been surprised to see Claire, Quil, Allen and Seth there with a birthday cake glowing from the twenty-three candles that lit it.

"I told you not to come," Jacob hissed from behind me, looking over my shoulder to Quil and Seth, both of whom held up their hands defensively.

"We couldn't hold her back, man. Claire refused to be stopped." Quil said.

"Meaning she pouted and Quil called us all up." Seth elaborated, only to be elbowed in the side by the taller man. I rolled my eyes and inhaled deeply.

"We know you're pissed, but no one can be pissed enough to ignore cake." Allen said very seriously. "Especially a cake that says 'Cubs: the birthday bitch' in blue. We got matching hats."

Seth pulled out a stack of cone paper hats in the same blue as the icing on my cake, holding them out to me tentatively with a sheepish smile. He knew I was still mad at him for not informing me that we were cousins and this was how he was trying to mend the burnt bridge. He just seems to forget he was the one who set it on fire.

"You should blow out the candles," Claire said quietly. "Before they melt all over the place."

I took a long moment to give each of the group a hard glance before leaning forward and blowing out the candles, to which Allen cheered and snapped a hat onto my head - purposefully pulling on the string under my chin - the bastard. It was hard to stay mad at such a goof.

"Seth and I don't have to stay or anything," Claire said quickly. "We just wanted to be here for it - but if you want us to leave we get it. Allen was counting down the minutes til we could come, who knew that idiot could be early?"

I almost laughed.

"We don't want to piss you off on your birthday, Cubs." Seth said just as seriously, which was a strange look on him. "We just wanted to be here because we're family and we do love you even though we didn't do a very good job of showing it."

"Yeah. And we're really, really, _really _sorry and we will never lie to you again - even if it gets us in trouble." Claire promised quickly.

I still didn't say anything. I didn't really know what there was to say. Even as all the giants - and Claire - stood outside my door staring at me, it was hard to remember why I was mad at them. I mean, yeah, they all hid a huge fucking secret from me...but the orders _had _come from above. I knew that Seth, Allen, and Quil weren't allowed to tell me thanks to Sam's order - but Claire could have told me at any point. And I knew that if Claire left, Quil would leave too and any chance of mending a bridge between them would be lost.

Even if I would have wanted to shut the door in their faces, I had no choice but to let them in.

"You're so fucking lucky," I heard Jake whisper behind me as I turned and walked into the living room. "She's still pissed from calling Sam and Emily."

"She called them?" Quil asked back in shock. "Why aren't we dead already?"

"Maybe that blow to her head did more than make her lose her memory," Allen offered, shooting me a wink as he sat down across from me. Motherfucker, I couldn't even stay mad at the moron. It was like being mad that a blind puppy peed in the house. He may not have even known he was in the goddamn house! Somehow I couldn't help but think that Allen wasn't any more observant than the blind puppy.

"I can still hear you, idiot." I cracked, unable to stop the smile that came from comparing Allen to a blind puppy.

"She smiled! It's a miracle!" Seth announced enthusiastically. "Allen, is there a Nobel Peace Prize given for someone who deactivates bombs? Cause you deserve it."

"I _am _pretty fantastic, aren't I?"

"As fantastic as the bump on my head." I interjected good naturedly.

"I think-" Allen reached across the table and held his hand to my forehead, looking at the others melodramatically. "I think she's coming back to us! Run away from the light Francine! _RUN AWAY FROM THE LIGHT!_"

"Shit, don't scream in my ear, ass!" I sneered, pulling away from him and shaking out the hair he'd smoothed back from my forehead. Apparently that I was swearing was the verification that he needed and he grabbed my hand and thrust it above my head - nearly yanking me off the couch as he was so much taller than me.

"She's alive! She's alive!" He sang. "And now? We eat."

"This is honestly what I had in my head everyday?" I asked, looking to Jacob who was rolling his eyes at the scene. "I'm so glad I'm not a wolf."

"I can cheers to that." Claire offered. No one said a word to it, waiting to see if I would accept her into the conversation like I had accepted everyone else...I smiled.

And it was like the betrayal had never happened. It had though, of course. I would not be able to forget _that,_ but for now I wasn't in the mood to kick her out. Not that she wouldn't be punished later.

"Drinks all around, Jake!" Allen said loudly. "Booze, we need booze, stat!"

"And a knife for the cake."

"And some plates-"

"And forks-"

"Do you have a pillow I can sit on?"

"I'm not getting all this alone!" Jacob scoffed as he stood up, eyeing the boys who were cautiously avoiding eye contact. I rolled my eyes and groaned as I stood to go with him.

"I'll help you." His eyes softened.

"No, this is _your _birthday."

"Not for another thirty-one minutes." I smiled, wiggling past him so that I could go into the kitchen without hearing more complaints. Once I was rummaging through the fridge and grabbing all the beer that I could find, I felt Jake come behind me and wrap his arms around my waist. I smiled and twisted slightly to kiss him. We didn't say anything when we were in the kitchen, probably because we were both thinking about the situation we'd found ourselves in. Not an hour ago I refused to speak to any of these people - now I was accepting them into our home after talking to my parents for the first time in a week without any consequences? He probably thought he was walking down a mountain and if he spoke too much there would be an avalanche.

"Is it okay that they're here?" Jacob asked quietly, as if that would help with everyone's super-wolfy hearing. Luckily I didn't feel the earth rumble as if he would be buried in my shit thanks to the whole avalanche analogy.

"Does it matter?"

"Are you okay with it, though?" He asked with a frown, taking some of the beers from the counter and the knife, dangling it and muttering something about creating a 'safe zone' for me.

"They _did _bring me cake..." I trailed off with a smile, turning away from him to try and balance a pillow with all the beer I was grabbing - Jacob grabbed some of those from me as well.

"Really?" He asked in cynical disbelief. "Cake."

"You just want sex," I smiled, kissing his cheek before dashing back into the living room. I put down the beers before I really _did _hurt myself and threw the pillow at Allen's face - which he caught effortlessly even though he wasn't facing me. I took the ego-blow in stride as I sat down on the couch on the end so that Jake was forced to sit next to me. I wasn't really ready to sit next to anyone else.

"Awkward silences..." Allen stated nervously. It broke the ice enough to make us comfortable, but for some reason I still didn't know what to say to any of them. Luckily Jake kept everyone on track.

"Alright Franki, what do you want out of this year?" He asked while slinging his arm around my shoulder. I almost would have scoffed at him were my body not to feel the gravitational pull towards his.

"Out of being twenty-three?"

"Yeah. What do you plan to do this year, or want, you know - besides the obvious memory retrieval thing?" He asked with a smirk. Well, if he wants to play the smug game, we can play the smug game.

"I want to stay away from cliff-tops." I said seriously, it took a moment for everyone to realize that it was a joke but the laughter that followed it seemed sincere enough. Allen even reached across the table and pushed me playfully, then took the time to clink his beer against mine.

"So, Franki-dearest, are you planning to go into baby-fever again?" Allen asked, taking a sip of his beer. "Because I _so _get one named after me if you have one."

"What if it were a girl?" Claire asked him with a raised eyebrow.

"Then you spell it A-L-Y-N-N or something, I don't care." Then was hit across the back of the head by Seth.

"That's almost the exact same as _Adalyn_, idiot."

"Oops?" Allen smiled guiltily looking at us all and shrugging his shoulders.

"I'm not naming my kid after you." I said immediately, trying to save him. He looked at me thankfully, but ended up going back to his old, melodramatic ways.

"Oh my-" he gasped, pointing his finger at me accusingly. "You _do _want a baby!"

"Whoa," I said, my eyes widening and instinctively looking towards Jacob, who seemed to have taken to glaring at the coffee table. I held my hands up to stop his rambling. "Cool your jets, man. I wouldn't let a _stranger _name their baby after you so I was just saying that if I _did _have a kid it would be named after someone who I actually give a shit about."

"Oh it burns!" He mocked, holding his hands over his heart. "Your insults are on _fire_! Do you need to put a knife in my back too? Doesn't He-man have a flame sword?"

"I wouldn't do that!" I said quickly, trying not to wince at the fact that was the analogy I had used for their betrayal. "It could cauterize the wound."

His mouth dropped. "You're a sadist!"

"You're a dumbass!" I shot back.

"This is so typical." Jacob sighed, rubbing my arm lightly to try and get my attention. I was, however, too preoccupied with the staring contest that Allen and I had wordlessly gone into. I just knew that whoever gave up first would lose. And I would not lose against this idiot.

"Why do we let them be in a room together?" Quil turned to ask Seth.

"We should leave before Allen gets out the ketchup again." Seth chuckled.

"He wouldn't dare," Jake growled, I almost laughed because Allen noticeably moved away from me _and _blinked.

"I win! HA!" I laughed, reaching across the table and punching Allen lightly. He rubbed his arm, even though we all knew he probably hadn't felt it.

"This is such a violent household..."

"You're the one fantasizing about sticking knives in people's backs." I snorted at him, even though he just rolled his eyes and stopped pretending to rub his arm.

"No, _you _stuck the knife in _my _back." He countered. "So my statement is still true."

"Did not."

"Did too."

"I wouldn't put in that kind of effort." I scoffed.

"In a hypothetical, metaphorical, not-so-actual-ical sense you totally did."

"Why are you still speaking?" I groaned, looking to the others for anti-Allen help. "Who invited him?"

"He kind of invited himself..." Claire thought aloud, looking around at the others to make sure her facts were straight.

"He always kind of invites himself." Seth clarified.

"That's not true," Allen argued. "I only butt-in if there's food."

"Because that is _so _much better."

"Well, it makes me less of a party-whore, doesn't it?"

I blinked then shook my head with a frown. "No. Not really."

"Meh," he shrugged, finishing off his beer and hitting it hard against the already banged-up wooden table. "Can't blame a guy for trying."

"Yes we can," Jake laughed. He turned to me. "Honestly, I don't know how you were best friend's with this guy for so many years. Just being around him annoys me nevertheless actually hearing the inner-monologues he can't _stop._"

"I always knew I was gifted."

"In the mentally disabled way, yes." Allen agreed, Jake growled at him and Allen started stuttering about trying to rectify it. "But you're the prettiest handicapped bitch in the world?"

"I'll take it." I laughed, taking another sip of my beer. Allen let out a breath of relief.

There was a moment where we all just chuckled to ourselves, feeling the new atmosphere of the room. It had become a lot less stressful in the past couple of minutes and even though I sometimes doubted he did it on purpose, I knew it was Allen's dialogue we had to thank for it. Who knew if it was actually a plan of his, but I was starting to realize that he was usually the one to douse the fire.

"...Can we have the cake now?"

Told you so.

"It's still like...twenty minutes 'til midnight." Claire's head shook and she leaned forward to hold a hand between Allen and the cake on the table.

"Since when do we actually need an excuse to eat cake? We know what the occasion is, we're not forgetting or anything, I just want to eat."

Everyone looked at me for an answer.

"Simple and laid back. I've always liked being different." I think.

I was quick to grab onto the knife, the one Jacob hadn't let me carry for safety's sake, and was just about to start cutting the giant cake into seven heaping portions I felt the hair on my arms rise. What the fuck?

I looked at the fine little hairs for a moment, not understanding the chill that passed through me or the sensation that something was very, very wrong. I noticed that the room was silent and looked up to see Claire staring at the boys and all the boys staring at the door as if they could see something vile through it.

Then there were three firm knocks.

Then started the rumbling. Jacob's chest seemed to roll with it's own thunder as he got worked up over something that I couldn't see. There was someone, or something, behind that door that he really didn't want to be there. I narrowed my eyes, watching the boys carefully as I stood up and headed towards the door - but Jake grabbed my arm before I passed. His eyes slid to mine and held them strongly as he shook his head.

"Don't," he whispered, but he didn't sound as strong as he was trying to look. Instead, it sounded like he was choking on his words. What was going on? I looked at my Jacob, trying to understand what he was telling me while he tried to hide from me at the same time. What was he shielding behind that door? What the fuck was on our front porch?

I pulled my arm gently out of his grip and though he resisted he didn't hold me there. I cocked my head in suspicion before I walked slowly toward the door. Whomever was on the other side didn't bother to knock again and I felt my jaw tighten from some nervous shivers that had slithered their way down my spine.

I hesitated when I finally grabbed the door knob. I didn't know if I wanted to let in whatever it was that was making my body react so nervously, which was exactly why I threw the door open before I could change my mind.

Standing in front of me was a monster.

It was as familiar a monster to me as if I saw the boogeyman that haunted my closet as a kid. It was something that I could never remember meeting, but I knew that this creature with the golden eyes was evil. Behind the monster stood a slightly taller girl biting on a nail, her chocolatey eyes looking slightly worried as she shook out her loose curls. She was hiding behind the monster - the monster that haunted my dreams and had ruined my life.

It was Bella Cullen.

As my eyes traveled back and forth from woman to woman, I somehow knew that the girl behind Bella was her daughter. I couldn't remember her like I remembered my nightmare of Bella, but whether it be from the similarities or some memory being triggered in a dark corners of my mind. I knew that this was Renesmee.

"Happy Birthday," Renesmee said quietly. Her voice was higher than I had thought it would be. "Alice didn't tell me there would be a party..."

"Alice probably couldn't see it, could she?" I jumped at the sound of Jacob's voice behind me. I hadn't even heard him come closer, nevertheless be standing centimetres behind me.

"We're not here to start trouble," Bella said quickly, looking at Jacob meaningfully - she avoided all eye contact with me. Which was probably a good thing, the chick had creepy fucking eyes. Somehow creepier than Edward's or Carlisles - maybe it was because of all the manipulation and potential for heartbreak and fucking people over that I knew she hid behind them.

"You'd never do that." Claire voiced loudly from the living room.

"I thought I told you to stay away from here?" Jacob phrased it as a question but something told me there was nothing questioning to what he was saying. I could feel him fists shaking behind me and I looked away from the women to grab his hand. I gave it a squeeze and guided him to put it on my waist. He took a breath and seemed to calm down to a point he wasn't shaking, but I wasn't paying enough attention to him to not notice Bella's eyes quickly move to where his hand rested and back up to him - looking a shade darker than before.

Uh, what the fuck?

"I came here to tell you Carlisle would like to see you as soon as possible." She said formally, her voice thick as honey. It made me want to vomit from both stress and sweetness. It was like she was giving me cavities in form of an airborne virus.

"He couldn't have called?" Jake asked lowly.

"That was my fault," Renesmee said quickly, raising her hand a bit to grab the attention as all of our eyes violently snapped towards her. "I wanted to be here for your birthday. You wouldn't remember, but we used to be friends-"

"I've heard." I told her tightly, seeing no reason to have a bitch-fit on her. If we were friends, clearly there was a reason and I shouldn't lay on the shit like I would for her mother. "I also heard your Mommy here was banned from the reservation."

"What happened was an accident, I don't see why it should have such drastic consequences." Bella looked back to her daughter as she said this, she seemed to signal for Renesmee to take a few steps forward. For some reason, even though Renesmee did not send up red flags like Bella did, the closeness of her did not make me less weary as I'm sure it was meant to. Where was Edward to reign Bella in? Wasn't I told he didn't like Bella coming here - or near Jake at all, for that matter?

"Of course you don't," Jake sneered. "You never understand consequences of anything you do, do you Bells?"

I didn't like that he had a nickname for her. I tried to suppress what felt like an eye twitch when I heard it. Fuck it, Cubs was a better nickname anyway - even if I was only thinking it for the sanity it helped me keep hold of.

"There's no need to punish Renesmee's being here because of _our _problems." Bella said quickly, putting her hand out to signal between she and Jacob. I felt the hair on my arms rise again.

"Well it's not Renesmee being here that is the problem." Jake sneered.

"I didn't want to dig up any old rivalries," Renesmee said quickly, taking a step back. She seemed a lot more shy than anyone else I seemed to have befriended once upon a time. I wonder if she knew about all the tension and was as uncomfortable in this situation like I was. "We can go, I just thought-"

"You don't have to explain yourself to them, sweetheart. They're being rude."

"_We're _being rude?"

"You're not supposed to be on our land, leech." Allen's voice was suddenly closer as well, and I turned from the shock of it. Behind me I could see that everyone was standing in a type of barricade in front of Claire, but I could see that she and everyone else were standing strong behind us. Back-up and bodyguards in one. Pack mentality 101.

"You should leave." Seth said quietly and almost regrettably, as if he didn't want to be 'rude' to our 'guests'.

"The last time I was asked to leave was just a misunderstanding."

"The treaty says that you aren't supposed to be on Quileute land," Claire reminded her, her voice harder than I had ever heard it. It was like it had dropped half an octave and it had lost all it's rich quality. Wow, Claire had a backbone - if only she'd used it in situations prior to this one.

"And your bullshit history doesn't exempt you from that." I said just as firmly. It was the first I had really spoken against her but I couldn't deny that it felt fucking great. I felt myself getting a little excited just because I was finally having this opportunity. I was finally going to be allowed to bitch out the chick who had ruined my childhood, my adolescence, my _imprint..._Oh the things I had to say to this little bitch...

"You weren't even _alive _for our history, Francine." Oh, come on!

"Apparently neither were you, _leech._" I hissed, itching to take a step forward and drag my nails over those pale cheeks of hers. I don't know where it came from but it was more natural than I could understand. Maybe it was because of how _ugly _her beauty was. That she didn't even look like a doll - she was too fake for even that. She had no colour to her skin, there was no rosiness or no complexion - just a pallor that looked closer to white sand. I watched as her eyes darkened and felt as Jacob's arm gripped my waist protectively, he moved forward so that he could stand slightly in front of me.

"We came here to tell you that you need to see Carlisle as soon as you can, not to have an argument, _child_." Bella directed towards me. I raised my eyebrows, she needed new insults. "Let's go Ness, clearly we're not welcome here."

"She's finally getting the message," Claire pointed out sarcastically. Bella's eyes snapped to hers and for some reason that her eyes were nearly pitch black made me turn into some sort of idiot. Instinct pushed me forward as I took a step away from Jake, placing my hands on Bella's shoulders and shoving her away from me with all my might.

Bella stumbled backwards, a look of shock and rage contorting her face from something disgustingly beautiful to downright disgusting. "Don't touch me, pup!"

"Then control yourself, parasite!" I screamed back, I don't know how I knew to use these words. I didn't understand how I knew that I could - and should - fight her and get her away from this house - and more importantly - who was in it.

"Franki!" Jake said quickly, grabbing my arm and hauling me backwards inside the house. I fought against him, ready to take the bitch on even though I knew that since I couldn't phase I would lose...but that would be a cause worth dying for. "Get the fuck out of here, Bella."

"She's out of line, Jake."

"_You're _out of line. You're pissing her off and you know how dangerous that could be-"

"You're right, I know _exactly _how dangerous that could be." She smirked, suddenly much more composed and pleased with herself. It was eerie. It gave me shivers just in itself because of how fluid that transition between livid and smug had been. "Carlisle needs to meet with you tomorrow. It's important."

"We'll be there." I said stonily, my eyes not leaving Bella's black orbs.

"Let's go, Ness. I'm thirsty."

I shivered, lunging forward against Jacob's tight grip on me, which only made her smirk at me again. Jake held me back and whispered something that I couldn't quite catch thanks to the blood pounding like a war drum in my ears. I knew that I had hated Bella, but I didn't realize how much I loathed her. How much it was instinct to rip her to pieces and burn the pieces, how much it wasn't just because she was a vampire...it was because she was a _monster. _

Sure, she was one of the fairytale monsters that you read as a kid. But I'm talking about a _real _monster. Because to me, she was more than a vampire. She was dirty, with blood on her hands and lives in her smile. She wanted to kill people not for their blood but for what she could no longer have - life, souls, whatever it was she was missing now that she didn't have _my _Jacob.

That woman was scarier than any vampire could ever be.

Bella didn't stay long after that, it seemed that she and Renesmee were having some private kind of conversation before Bella turned with a nod and ran away on her own. I was surprised that she didn't even wait for Renesmee,who was again chewing on a nail as she looked at us all very sympathetically. Bella had a lot of faith in us that I would never ever return in favour.

"I'm really sorry, Franki." She said slowly, taking a few cautious steps forward. She made a movement to express her wanting to come closer. "Can I?"

"Sure, sure." I said slowly, not feeling nearly as worried about her like I had her mother. Maybe it wasn't a vampire-instinct-thing at all, maybe it really was that I just hated the whore.

She stepped forward and I realized that Renesmee was even an inch or so taller than I was. She was pretty - _real _pretty. She had rosey cheeks and chocolate brown eyes, copper waves that ran down her back. She was a genuine beauty in a sickening kind of way.

"I really didn't mean for this to happen." She said with a frown. "I knew you wouldn't get along, but I didn't want to cause a fight. I really did just want to wish you a happy birthday. I didn't have time to get you a gift, sorry."

"It's fine. Don't be insulted or anything, but I only remember you from stories so far. I haven't had a memory of you yet, so I wasn't expecting anything." I admitted without guilt. I shouldn't have to feel guilty about not having memories when I wanted to have all my memories back anyway. It was like being sorry that you were lactose intolerant when you ordered the pizza.

"None?" She frowned, obviously a little put out. I shrugged, it was the best I could come up with before I started turning back into a swearing-sailor.

"Nope."

Renesmee's eyes turned to Jacob for a moment and she placed her hand on his forearm. At first I wanted to take a step back and ask what she was doing, but I saw him nod and her hand step away. Without asking, she did the same thing to me.

Before my eyes I saw a flash of colour that I knew couldn't be real in the middle of the night where I currently stood. In front of me I saw a young girl with brassy curls and a large smile - Renesmee, I recognized quickly. Behind her ran another little girl, years younger, with dark hair and sun-kissed skin that was caked in mud. She was chasing after the little girl arm outstretched and they both seemed to giggle as they chased each other through the trees.

Was I daydreaming another memory? Usually I fell into them a little bit more and I don't think I ever recalled being completely lucid for one. I mean, when the fuck have I been able to know I was dreaming a memory when I was actually in the memory? That's like realizing you're dreaming while you're dreaming and making yourself do whatever the hell you want - it didn't happen. And if it did, it still doesn't quite go like you plan it to. So why was this-

"It's my gift," Renesmee explained as her cool skin pulled away from mine. I blinked, refocusing my vision as it got used to the dark. I was still on the front step of my home. The half-vampire hybrid was still in front of me and her cheeks were flushed as if she were embarrassed. "I can project what I'm thinking to you by touch. That's a good memory."

"It was..." I frowned. "Can all vampires do that?"

"No," she smiled. "Just the lucky ones. Some vampires are granted special powers - Mom can create shields, Dad can read minds, Alice sees the future, Jasper can control other people's emotions...but Rose, Esme, Emmett, and Carlisle don't have anything like that."

"And it's just pick of the draw? How rare is it?" I gasped. Like those bloodsuckers needed any extra help than the weapons they already had. Super fast and super hearing - oh, and I can also make you want to go to sleep if you start to run away; no big deal. Hope you don't mind being dinner; oh look, now you really can't.

That's fucking terrifying.

"Not _very _rare, I'd say. I've met lots of vampires with lots of powers. Some people can track, some people can create illusions, I met one guy who could go invisible - I've seen pretty much everything."

"Freaky."

"A little." She agreed with a smile. "Listen, I should go before my mother worries - I hope I didn't frighten you off or anything. I'll see you at Carlisle's soon?"

"Tomorrow, apparently." I frowned, thinking back on Bella's not-so-nice way of handling the message. No need to trash a fucking birthday party. Even now, I felt myself getting a little bit worked up.

"See you then...I hope we can be friends again - well, eventually." She smiled a bit and started backing up. "Happy Birthday, Cubs."

And then she was gone.

There was silence for a long time while I registered everything that had just happened. I could barely comprehend what happened. Where had that all come from? Bella's need to visit, the instinct that I had to protect Claire, pushing Bella, not hating Renesmee, knowing that vampires had special gifts and that Renesmee could just put her thoughts into my head and that her fucking father could _read mine_...what the fuck is happening?

Who the fuck was I in this grand scheme of freaks?

"We'll leave you alone..." I turned my eyes to see that everyone was filing out of the house nervously, Claire was backing up towards the road, tightly holding onto Quil's hand. "See you tomorrow, okay?"

"Mm." I nodded, tomorrow would apparently be a very busy day. And to think, all I wanted was to lay in bed with Jacob as a gift - now I got to go visit some vampires and then go visit some werewolves.

What a life I lead.

"Love you," Claire said quietly before she and Quil started walking away. I saw that his grip on her as tight as Jacob's grip on me. Good. At least I knew that they would be safe going home with psycho-killer-Bella on the loose since she was 'thirsty'. Ugh.

Seth and Allen stayed behind a minute, both of them watching me warily. Seth turned to walk away but Allen kept eye contact with me. He was worried. Seth grabbed his arm and start to pull him away from the house, but there was some kind of warning he was trying to give me...something that I couldn't understand.

"Bye, Cubs." I heard him whisper before both he and Seth disappeared into the darkness of what was now my birthday.

I stood staring in the direction that everyone had gone with a frown. What had happened here tonight; with Bella, with me? I'd pushed her and used terms and words I don't think I'd ever heard. I had instincts that I shouldn't have had now that I wasn't a wolf. I wasn't a protector anymore...so why did I feel so against being protected and have to rise to the occasion?

"Franki?"

I turned and realized that Jacob wasn't holding onto me anymore. In fact, he had gone to stand in the doorframe to the living room, he staring at me looking stoic. I turned around fully, closing and locking the door to block off the rest of the world. Just for tonight.

"Jacob, I-"

"Don't." He said quickly, shaking his head and averting his eyes. I knew that it would be best if I did what he asked and didn't say anything else - I didn't know what else there was to say anyway.

What a night. And to think, I'd just been saying how boring, though bitter, the week had been. Murphy's law.

I walked up to Jacob slowly, putting my hand on his chest right by his heart - it was pounding against my fingers as if it were trying to break through my skin and touch them. I swallowed thickly and took my hand off, instead crawling my hand down and weaving our fingers together. He looked at them a moment then brought my hand up to his mouth to kiss each of my knuckles soft. When I smiled at him he smiled tightly back to me, tugging me toward the couch.

"I'm sorry, Jake." I whispered as he sat me down. "I don't know how tonight turned around so fast..."

He wrapped himself around me, holding me close and comforting me as best he could - but the dread was seeping in wherever the cold air was touching. For once, it felt like there wasn't enough of him to comfort me and fix whatever it was that was broken. It was thanks to the realization that tonight showed something really _was _wrong and that I really didn't remember, though I could act on my instincts, and that realization hurt.

"It's okay," he whispered into my hair, rocking me back and forth. "You're okay."

But it was obvious that neither of us believed it.

* * *

**So, what did you think? What has this made you ask yourself? Well, I would love to hear what you think - like I need to thank these fantastic reviewers for asking about last chapter:**

_Crystal-Wolf-Guardain-967_**: I'm glad you liked it and hope that you liked this one as well, thanks for your review :)**

_Angel of the Night Watchers_**: A lot of people seem to be thinking that she jumped, which is an interesting theory. You'll know in...three or four chapters :) Thanks so much for doing all this, as always. You're a huge help! **

_ForeverTeamEdward13_**: Thanks for reviewing, I hope you liked this chapter!**

_EclipseLover97_**: I'm glad you think it was a realistic reaction, I was worried that her anger towards them was almost too much. A lot of theories about what happened on the cliff are going around - I can tell you that you will know very, very soon. Thank you for reading and reviewing!**

_Vamp Junkie_**: I think she overreacted a bit too, I was really afraid it would be WAY too much, but that is kind of her personality. Also, you are absolutely right, it was from the day she fell - but what happened? ;) Thanks for the review!**

_mouse123_**: You will have to wait and see if she can phase again, but I can promise you that the next chapter will mention it! Hope you liked this chapter as well, thanks for telling me what you're thinking :)**

_Happy2BeeMe_**: I can tell you that ONE of the questions you asked in your last review will be answered **_**next chapter**_**. Promise. I love writing her potty-mouth, I think I got the idea after I started watching Dexter and mixed that with my one friend. I'm so glad that you're liking it and I hope that you continue to tell me your theories - I love hearing them!**

_mimi777_**: I always rant about Bella. Even as I'm writing your response, **_**Eclipse **_**is on in the background and I keep taking time off to bad-mouth the screen. I'm glad you agreed with the choices I made, hopefully you keep that opinion for this chapter. **

_myoptic recollections_**: I'm glad, I hope you liked this one just as much! **

_Sugar-Ice_**: I totally agreed. Even as I was writing that they "weren't trying to hurt her" I was frustrated as if I **_**were **_**her. It was hard to get into the mindset to be able to write it, but I'm gllad you thought I pulled it off appropriately. I hope you liked this chapter and some of the hints of things that have or will happen that I threw in ;)**

_actforhim_**: Maybe Franki will turn wolf again; who besides me knows? Hope you liked this chapter, thank you for your review!**

_Alison_**: Ha, I'm glad that you did - it means you were paying attention. Thank you for your review :)**

_chloe_**: I'm sorry that's how you feel, but I had really important things that were occupying my time which couldn't be put on the backburner like this story could be. I hope you still like the story and that you'll be able to accept the pauses that come with a busy-bee and daydreamer's life, such as mine :)**

**I hope that you all liked this chapter and I promise the next one will not take as long. Please, please, **_**please **_**REVIEW****! **

**- Egypt**


	24. Chapter 24

**Get ready for this chapter! I'm not going to say much here other than a huge thank you to my wonderful Beta **_Angel of the Night Watchers _**who keeps my head on straight and these updates as good as they can be. Be sure to check out my other updates and I hope to hear from you guys about what you think!**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

I woke up feeling overheated and unimaginably comfortable. I didn't need to open my eyes to know the source of both those things, so I took my time to hum happily and curl myself toward my Jacob, loving the steam that could probably be pouring off my body from the heat of him.

"Good morning, beautiful."

As soon as the compliment was issued I groaned. He had totally shattered the relaxation from the comfort he gave; also interrupting it from the sweet dream of petting my wolfman in his giant form, just with those two damn words. It let me know that I really was awake - also that I'd been caught and could not pretend to still be sleeping. I couldn't help the need to beg, even if it was more a groan. "Don't make me do it!"

"Do what?" He asked, kissing my nose playfully. He would not distract me, I thought, furrowing my brow and keeping my eyes closed. I moved closer towards him so he would not be able to kiss my face so easily and preoccupy me.

"Don't play stupid."

"Do what?" He asked again, sounding far too innocent.

"I don't want today to happen. Can't we have my plan for today? Bed and sex. Bed and _more _sex. Break to eat. Bed and _great _sex. Bed and sleep. Wake me up with sex...I don't understand why you're so fucking pushy for any other plans."

"You promised your Mom and Dad-" he began, I sneered and rolled over.

"Sam and Emily," I corrected with a grumble. He humoured my sleepy immaturity.

"You promised Sam and Emily that you would go over for dinner, the entire pack is probably out buying gifts so you don't freak out at them. They're just happy to have you back." I frowned, covering my sigh by rolling into the pillow.

"They don't have me back, they never had me there." I reminded him, he seemed to understand my words even through the pillow because he sighed. "And as for the other not-so-mandatory plans?"

Jacob grunted, taking my arm and gently rolling me to face him. "Sadly, those are very mandatory."

"With the leeches?" I sneered, finally looking at the god in front of me. He was shirtless, as he always was in bed, but even that was enough to make me not want to leave this bed for the next week and a half. His hair was mussed and I was surprised by how gorgeous he could still look while he frowned. I was sure my pout was not as attractive.

"With the leech who just-so-happens to be a doctor."

I groaned into the pillow again, letting out a sob of aggravation. "Don't make me fucking do it, Cake!"

"Not fair!" He said quickly, distancing himself on the bed so that he would be able to get away from my mental manipulation. "Don't use that crap on me. We have to go. What if it's important? What if he's telling you about the cure or how long you have of being in the dark...what if it's something worse? Come on, it could be a life or death thing."

We both tried to hide the wince that shook the bed.

"Fine." I growled, taking a deep breath and preparing myself, as I flung myself out from under the navy comforter. I knew that if I didn't do it quickly I wouldn't do it at all - it was just like tearing off a band-aid.

"Wait-what are you doing? We don't have to go _now_!" Jake complained, making a whining noise close to the one I had made and pouting when I turned around. I rolled my eyes at him knowing that this was another perfect example of another band-aid situation.

"You'll get my lovin' when you deserve it, Jacob Black."

He frowned. "I don't have your lovin' now?"

"Fine. You don't have my sexual healing."

"Good song," he mumbled as he tried to think of something to say back. "Maybe I haven't been giving you _enough _sexual healing - maybe that's what's actually wrong. Let me try and fix that for you right now."

"You don't get to play doctor today, Jake. We have _leeches _for that," I added in a childish voice to show how annoyed I was by the fact.

Jake let out a growl just at the connotation of the statement and I found myself dashing into the bathroom for safety and even locking the door with a laugh. I knew that he would join me for the shower if I didn't and it would be way to easy to sway me to stay if any sexual activity occurred prior to our journey to two separate hells.

The shower was relaxing, putting me back into the zen state that I had lost when I realized just what today would hold for us. It had a good effect of shutting my head up and letting me just try and be myself without worrying who that was. No one could judge me when I was in the shower - unless I started singing. I'd tried it once and it had only taken a few lines to realize that my voice was fucking terrible. Clearly Old _and _New Franki had never considered being a vocalist anywhere but in bed.

I avoided Jake's advances again as I came out in a towel and he went in without one. It was hard to ignore the try. He was smart about his methods being naked and all, but I was almost getting a more vindictive pleasure denying the jack-off sex than I would for a quickie before something as terrifying as seeing a coven of vampires and then the pack of werewolves who had lied to me.

What the fuck had I done for this life?

"Ready to go?" He asked, rattling the keys a little bit as he waited by the front door. It wasn't fair how perfect he always looked. He was in full length blue jeans and a tight fitting navy tee - what a cheat, he knows that's my favourite colour - with his hair dripping onto his broad shoulders. I, on the other hand, had just thrown on some clothes. Sure the jeans were nicer than what most of the pack would probably be wearing - since they always seemed to be scantily clad - but I still looked like the disheveled miscreant that I was.

Hm. Maybe that's part of the overall problem.

"You look a little too hot to be going to the Cullens," Jacob frowned. "I don't want that asshole trying to steal you away."

"I'm too tough for a pansy like him," I pulled myself up as tall as I could, just to make the statement more believable. "Besides, I'd rip the weakling apart - literally. Sparkling panties and all."

Jake let out a loud laugh before ushering me out to the car, repeating my statement to himself few times as we buckled in and got onto the road. I was surprised by the winding roads we took on the outskirts of Forks, I hadn't expected vampires to live so close to town. Sure, Jake had informed me of their diet and how well trained the little parasites were, but that didn't mean that it wasn't a shock to see how close they lived to society.

By the time we finally got there, the entire Cullen 'family' was out on their and waiting for us. I couldn't have told you what I was expecting to see out of a vampire's boudoir, but I definitely wasn't expecting to see such a light house with so many windows. Weren't they worried people would see them? I would have been and I didn't even have anything to hide.

But it was a nice house, if you avoided the fact of who was waiting on the steps for us. Bella looked like she was holding her breath and being held back by her husband - that wouldn't have surprised me, of course. Then again, when I looked at her husband he also seemed very displeased with me. I looked to see a shit-eating grin on Jacobs face and sighed. My sparkling panties comment hadn't been _that _funny.

"I agree." Edward muttered lowly. I was insulted again by him answering private thoughts that weren't his to eavesdrop on so I shrugged – suddenly, I didn't feel annoyed by Jacob's enjoyment of the statement. In fact, I decided more sparkling jabs and panties jabs were in order. He'd stolen my boyfriend's lover and hurt him, so by rule I had to hate him anyway, even if I hated even more their choice in women.

"That's unnecessary." Edward growled at me.

"No, you constantly reading and having a private conversation with people is unnecessary." Jeeze dude. He really needed to learn not to get his pansy-panties in a knot, didn't he?

Were vampires able to go red I am certain he would have right around then. Fuckin' eh. Well, _my _deed for the day was done.

"So, doc, what's going on?" Jake asked, not quite able to hide his anxiety. "Anything wrong?"

"Why don't we sit down and talk inside," Carlisle said smoothly, his face giving nothing away. I had a feeling that this was probably a bad thing - needing us to sit down for whatever news he had to give us, and by the look Jacob gave me I could tell he was thinking the same thing.

I couldn't help but hope we weren't going to be eaten. I could barely remember any of these people except in hazy memories from when I was a toddler. I remember, and remember being told, that Alice and I were close. Renesmee and I were quite obviously close. But the other ones I didn't couldn't bring myself to recognize.

The woman next to Carlisle was beautiful and warm, even if I knew she was rock-solid and freezing. Her eyes just screamed kindness and it made me want to hug her like I should have wanted to hug Emily. I couldn't tell if that was good or bad; the boy to the far left, the one with the All-American-Boy looks and blonde hair looked nicer just because his hand was holding Alice's hand. She was smiling a little tightly. The boy beside Alice was more intimidating than the Pack, even if he wasn't necessarily bigger or more burly, but his mischevious grin let me know that this was probably Emmett who I'd heard so much about. This left the girl beside him to be Rosalie. It made sense as she was the one who looked like there was shit under her nose and she was stunning in a way that made me look away. Most people may find that beautiful. I found it unnatural and just another sign of how unnatural _they _were.

They walked us inside, Renesmee waiting last so that she could place a hand to my shoulder showing me a quick memory of a young child who looked just like her, hugging an outrageously dirty toddler in a dirty sundress who looked just like me. I took that as a hello and smiled at her. Renesmee didn't seem that bad...

They brought us to the alarmingly white living room and offered us seats on the couch. Had Jake not taken one first, then pulled me down with him, I don't know if I would have been able to do it myself. I had just showered but somehow I was sure I would get this furniture dirty. Why knew how vampires would react to that. Make us pay for it? Hell, I doubt I'd ever have the money in my lifetime to pay for their _doormat._

"We wanted to tell you this in person, considering it's a bit of a sensitive issue."

Well, that didn't make me feel any better. As I was starting to worry a little more I felt the apprehension untie itself from my body, as if I had been wearing a dress too tight and I had just shimmied it off my body. I looked over at Edward accusingly...no, it wasn't Edward, it was the All-American-Boy who was concentrating a very firm gaze on me.

"His name is Jasper." Edward informed. Ah, fine then. It was _Jasper _who was so kindly dulling down my anxiety. "Yes he is."

"Stop doing that!" I hissed. "Don't make me think of my nocturnal habits."

Edward looked away in disgust.

They all took a moment to introduce themselves to me. Jasper had been the one calming me down and Alice was the little pixie that I recalled from my memories, she came and gave me a quick hug, saying she had missed me. Renesmee made sure to say hi after her, giving me a bright smile and wave. Bella and Edward made no move towards me or acknowledgment. Rosalie, who I had guessed right, looked at me as if _I _were the one who had disgusting habits and Emmett actually came and gave me a high-five. I was struck by the power behind it and he let out a chuckle when he saw I had winced, mumbling something about me being 'more boring this way'. Esme, Carlisle's wife automatically turned her kind eyes towards me with a smile.

"Before we get down to the matter at hand, would you like anything to eat, to drink? I would be more than happy to fix you something." I almost took it just so I would not have to upset her.

"No thanks, we're going for a big dinner tonight and I wouldn't want to disappoint any more than I already plan to."

She gave me a smile despite turning her request down and turned to Jacob who also shook his head. He was being polite, I knew more than anyone that food was probably all he wanted besides knowing why were here in the first place.

"Is this good or bad?" I asked the doctor seriously. "Are you about to tell me something like 'you won't get your memories back' because if you are, I want you to be at the ready Jasper-Anxiety-Master." I looked to him with a nod. "But if it's good, I totally want to be able to jump for joy, so just...warn me."

"I don't know how you will take the news," he admitted with a sigh. "This changes everything."

"Oh, God." Jake whispered, a heavy grief lined his voice and it shocked even me. I looked at him with terrified eyes only to see him throw his head into his hands. "She isn't-"

"She isn't what?" I asked quickly. "What am I not?"

"She's going to-to _turn_, isn't she?" Jacob's voice was so quiet, I could barely believe that I had heard it. The vampires seemed not to have had a problem, however, when they either closed their eyes or looked away nervously.

"It may. There have been signs of it, yes." Carlisle said, bowing his head. "But it cannot happen."

"Uh, 'kay, but you just said it would." I argued, my own throat feeling dry.

"No, I said it may. I hope it will not for a variety of reasons - we don't know how you will handle it, how your new body will handle all the grief of the transformation-"

"How your baby will..." Bella piped in lowly.

My eyes snapped to her.

"_What_?"

Honestly, I don't know if I said it or Jake did. But as we looked at Bella, both flabbergasted, we noticed that all the vampires in the room were glaring at her.

"Bella," Esme scorned. Bella had the grace to at least look embarrassed, but I couldn't understand. I kept moving my eyes between her and every other vampire in the room.

"What is she saying?" I asked quietly. "This isn't fucking funny, you bitch."

"Don't you-"

"No," Carlisle stopped Edward with a hand held out. "Francine is right, that was a very rude way to tell her."

"Tell me _what_?" I asked, not believing that Bella would have been telling the truth. Clearly I'd heard the statement wrong - it didn't make sense. I wasn't able to comprehend what each of the words meant...

"Francine, you are pregnant."

Carlisle's words made _much _more sense. My world started to spin and I swear that I was ready to have a panic attack. It was pushing against the false sense of security that Jasper had blanketed over me. I was suffocating in the confusion of all the feelings. I couldn't bear to look at Jacob - God, what would Jake be thinking? The swirl of emotions made me feel like I was vomiting out my words.

"How far along am I?"

"We have to do more tests to tell, you aren't that far along...we wanted to tell you before anything else happened. Such as using harmful substances, doing strenuous work-"

"Shifting into a six foot wolf," Bella added again. I stood up, ready to go for her throat.

"What the fuck is your problem, Bella? Are you finally jealous you chose the wrong man?" I hissed. "Stay the fuck out of my business."

"That's not my problem at all." She said, a look of shock across her face. I was insulted by the insincerity of it, there _couldn't _be any genuine confusion there. What else was there to argue about? What other reason was there to hate me?

"Then leave Jake and I alone, why the fuck are you even here?"

"I live here." You self-righteous fucking _whore..._

"I mean why are you bothering being in this conversation? Jake doesn't want you as part of it, do you Jake?" Jake just looked at her with hard eyes. He probably still couldn't find his voice, but for some reason I felt like my voice was not enough to hurt this little bitch. I wanted to tear her apart and words would not hurt her enough...

"It's not Jake I don't like. It's _you_ I don't like." Bella announced. "I love Jake with all my heart, he knows that."

"He knows that like we know that your heart is as dead as the rest of you." I hissed, throwing myself forward, ready to pound her pretty fucking face in. How _dare _she say she loves my Jacob!

"Franki!" Jake exclaimed as he held me back, being a lot more gentle than he would have been ten minutes ago. I foolishly hoped that would mean that I could break out of his hold a bit more easily. "Bella, quit it!"

"She's trying to attack me," Bella was faking shocked very well. "Scold the _child_."

"Get some new material, man-eater!"

"Franki, Bella, _stop!_" Jake said loudly. I stopped my thrashing because of how strong his voice was, he was serious and he was angry. I gave the parasite one last evil eye before looking up at him trying to show through my eyes that if we didn't leave soon, he wouldn't be able to stop me. But he wasn't looking at me at all, his glare was more vicious than I had ever seen it and it was looking straight at Bella. It was...it was filled with _hate. _Was that possible? That wasn't really possible, was it? I didn't know how to take it. I was giddy knowing that he disliked her, but I wanted to back away because of how intimidating he looked.

"Jake-"

"Bella, I won't scold her because the only child here is _mine_ and it is growing in the love of my life's stomach." He said with a growl so deep that it did not sound remotely human. "Back the fuck off - you made your choice, and she is mine."

"Jake, that's not wha-"

"I don't care what it is or isn't," he said with a shake of his head. "Franki is the most important thing in my world and the only reason I am not going to continue with this stupid conversation anymore is because I'm going to take Franki out of here before you freak her out and she shifts while she is pregnant."

The words, as sweet as they were, were making me nervous - even if it was still being dulled by blondie's creepy little ability.

"Anything else we need to know, doc?" Jake said as he took hold of my shoulders, I got the impression he was about to steer me away - maybe he knew my feet felt as heavy as lead.

"She should stay away from strenuous activity and situations," he shot a look to Bella who purposely avoided it with a glare toward me. "If she seems to be showing more symptoms, which I'm sure you could tell better than we, then I suggest she be put on bedrest. Just until she is more stable."

I blinked away from staring off into nothing so that I could look at him skeptically. "What if I never stabilize?"

"Then I'm afraid you will be bedridden during the gestation period."

Got it. No getting angry.

"You should probably leave," Edward offered. He didn't do it to be rude from what I could hear, I think he was saying it as if he knew that here _was _where I needed to avoid if I wanted to keep my b- my...little person safe.

"I'm sorry for springing this information on you," Carlisle said as he walked us to the door. "I just thought it was important since they were so worried that you would be phasing soon. I don't know how the baby will react to your regenerative abilities and I don't think you should take any chances."

"'Kay," I agreed quietly, even though I wasn't quite sure whether or not I did. Maybe if I shifted the _thing _would just be frozen in time until I was back to myself and felt that I could handle the responsibility that this was...what a weird fucking thought.

"Be safe, you two." Carlisle said with a special look to Jacob that I didn't even try to decipher. "Have a happy birthday, Francine."

Oh my shit, it was my motherfucking birthday.

I shouldn't say motherfucking anymore. I'm going to be a mother.

...Cue the mental breakdown.

I don't remember Jacob steering me toward the car and I certainly don't remember getting into it. The car ride back to La Push was long but I couldn't honestly tell you anything I would have seen during it. It was a mass of green outside my passenger's window and there was no way that I could pay attention to the blur. My world was blurring too much for me to care about the trees blending together. I felt like my entire world was in a blender. How could I care about something so trivial right now?

Jacob did not speak to me. I don't know whether I appreciated this or whether it upset me. It probably was closer to upsetting me as I realized that Jake was probably just as terrified - if not disappointed - with this turn of events. He hadn't wanted a fucking kid and now it was just mentioned because some bitter bitch didn't like how I was with her ex-ish-thing. I could feel the heat rolling off him but right now it did not comfort me. Instead it alerted me that I would not be seeing him for the rest of the afternoon.

By the time we got back to the house, I took my first look at him. He wasn't looking at me, his eyes were looking determinedly through the windshield and into the forest.

"Going for a run?" Though I posed it as a question it was more of an acknowledgment. He nodded stiffly, keeping his eyes focused ahead of him.

"Yeah, might be a good idea. Will you be...you know, okay?"

"Yeah. I think I'll go nap or something," I looked out the window to see that Keys was wagging his tail, waiting excitedly for one of us to step out of the car and pay him some attention. I was glad for a companion that wouldn't be disappointed with me and wouldn't scold me if I was irrational. "You can go."

"I more meant if you'd be okay with all this," he whispered, a thickness entering his voice that I tried not to acknowledge.

How was I supposed to answer that when I was having a meltdown the size of Texas in the passengers seat beside him. I knew that all he wanted to do right now was turn into a big, fluffy wolf and run off the tension. Why should I deny him of that? Were I normal and myself I would probably have done the same - you know, if it didn't hurt my...little person.

"We'll talk about this later." I sighed heavily, amazed I'd had enough breath to get out the entire sentence. I pushed open the car door without any strength and dragged my feet all the way to Keys who was all but jumping for my attention. I didn't even look behind me, knowing Jake would already be in the safety of the trees. He was gone from me - and I didn't know when he would _really _come back to me.

I let Keys in behind me and he followed me as I bee-lined for the bed, crawling in with all my clothes on and curling into a ball. The bed felt so different without Jacob's warmth heating it up, but I found a little more comfort once Keys jumped up to warm me up and act as a pillow.

What was I going to do? I was pregnant I had a - a _something _growing inside of me. A something that was so important it was actually a _someone._

How had Old Franki ever wanted this? It was so much pressure, I felt like I was being crushed under the weight of Jacob's stress and my imaginations' idea of me being giant at nine-months-along and still not being able to remember my middle fucking name.

How would I ever be near a child when I swore like a sailor? Would my child be pushed into the pack early because Jacob's ungodly relationship with the leeches? Would I have to live through what my parents went through and raise a two year old the size of a five year old?

Would I ever be able to phase again? Maybe this was a do-or-die thing and if I did that, I couldn't phase. And how do we know that I'm ever going to get my memories back? What if I live my life as this in-between Franki and never get who I was back - including the part that wanted a baby?

I mean, weren't people supposed to be happy when they found this kind of fucking news out? Why did I feel like I was about to fuck up any of the progress I'd made?

By the time Jacob came back I still hadn't gotten any sleep. I was far too stressed out to keep my eyes closed and be witness to the horrible images my mind was producing. When I looked at the clock I realized with a numb blink that we'd been doing our separate things for hours and the reason he was back was to drag me to the last fiery pit in Hell.

Dinner with my parents.

Dinner with my parents who don't yet know that _we're_ going to be parents. Great.

I didn't bother getting changed or even fixing my hair. With the conversation I was going to have with Jacob and possibly other people at this dinner, I don't think it would matter if I went in a paper bag. They'll all be preoccupied with other things, soon enough.

By the time I made it downstairs, Jacob was looking at me and I was surprised to see how hard his eyes were. He wasn't angry, but he was very obviously having some sort of internal argument that I had a feeling I would find out about later on. I don't know what it was he saw on my face but the hard look turned into one of sympathy while he watched me descend the stairs.

As soon as I was on the second stair that made me as tall as him, he grabbed me and held me. Surprisingly it was exactly what I needed. I'd thought I wouldn't want to be near him now that we knew the news, now that we were panicking in our own ways. But there was no doubt that his arms being around me gave me a comfort that could only be compared by going back in time.

"Are you okay?" He asked me.

"No." I answered honestly, hoarsely. How would I be able to act normal at dinner?

"I know you're not," he admitted quietly. I realized both of us were whispering in our quiet little home. "But it'll be okay."

"No it won't," I whispered, angrily pulling away as I felt tears welling up in my eyes. I didn't want to cry in front of him. I wasn't looking for his pity and I certainly wasn't going to use these to my advantage. Right now the only thing that these tears proved to me was that I couldn't control myself right now.

"We don't have to go." Jacob said quickly. "We can cancel. Postpone. _Something_."

"No we can't." I said, staring at my feet. "I told them I was coming, they're all excited and shit. The whole pack is coming, remember?"

"The whole pack can suck it up." Jake murmured. "You have a good reason."

"We're going," I said firmly with hard eyes. I knew if I didn't go now I wouldn't go at all. "And we're going to tell some of them. Claire and maybe Emi-"

"_What_?"

"Yes." I said tight-lipped. "We're going and we're going to tell them - because I have no clue how to raise a fucking baby. Do you?"

I saw him blush. "I have a good idea."

Of course he did, he had helped raise me. Still, I wasn't going to trust that. I mean fuck, look how I'd turned out.

"I'll tell them if you need me to, but I have to least talk to Claire. I need...I need to talk to someone about it." A look passed over his face that I didn't understand, before he frowned and nodded briefly. Without looking back at me, he grabbed the car keys and walked out the front door.

I looked at Keys, who was smiling a wolfish smile with his tongue lolling out the side of his mouth. I smiled sadly and kissed his nose. "Stay here, I'm going to need a friend tonight."

He barked at me and tread back upstairs where I knew I wouldn't see him until I really _would _need him.

When I got in the car Jacob and I didn't speak a word. I don't think we really needed to. The tension clouded us in the car, nervous energy zipping between us like sheet lightning. There was no need to try and work out how we would tell them or who we would tell - whatever happened, happened. We were going to wing it.

Too bad we were wolves and wolves don't fucking fly.

By the time we got to Sam and Emily's house I didn't know what would be worse - staying in that silent car with Jacob or going in and facing the blaring metaphorical music. Before I could pull out, I jumped out of the vehicle. Jake was much slower moving, but I wasn't about to wait for him. He'd made it very clear by leaving this afternoon and by his reactions that he wasn't happy with this situation or with this decision.

He'd made it very clear multiple times that he wasn't happy with the idea of having a baby, in the past and recently. Of course I had to find out how to take care of one. I had no promises he would stick around with this new little hassle. Just because he'd imprinted on me does not mean he would automatically love his son or daughter, and I wasn't about to take the chance of being all alone if he realizes he doesn't want to put in the work. I would never expect it of the Jake I know, but people change when little teacup humans become involved.

Look at me: I stopped phasing into a wolf, fell off a cliff, and now have no memory of what the hell happened. I've certainly fucking changed.

When I stepped through the door everyone let out a cheer, it was almost like a surprise party only they didn't scream surprise and they weren't hiding. Some of the pack was gathered around the living room, I could see some of the women in the kitchen, and I could see that Sam was leaning in the doorway in between the two rooms, watching me cautiously as Embry tried to keep him calm.

Claire ran up to me and put a blue plastic tiara in my hair, pulling a bit at my tangles. I barely felt it.

"Allen spray-painted it, it was originally pink but we thought you'd freak." She smiled, bouncing a little bit like Alice had earlier this morning.

"Probably a good idea."

"That's what I thought," Allen smiled from the couch. "It's cause we're besties."

"Besties don't call each other 'besties'." I rolled my eyes.

"But you just called Besties 'besties'."

"I was using it as an example that you're stupid." I scoffed back, I couldn't help but play right into this guys hands. What a douche.

"Well your example was stupid so what does that make you?"

"It makes you two not besties," Claire interrupted, taking me by the biceps and steering me away from who probably was my 'bestie'. He had temporarily been so annoying I had almost forgotten what I was so scared of.

"I'm warning you now," she whispered, though I had no clue why. It's not like they won't hear us. "Daniel is here tonight. Now that you and Jake are legit, we're integrating him back into Jacob's good graces. Slowly."

I wanted to tell her that today was probably the worst day to start that transition, but I couldn't find the voice to give her a reason yet. I looked behind me to see that Jake didn't seem to be paying much attention. Quil was clapping him on the back to get his attention, but he was staring off into space not really listening to him. I could hear Quil asking if he was okay, but I turned around before he answered. If he wanted to tell Quil, that was fine. I didn't want to be in the room for the staring.

"Cubs, good to have you here." Billy Black also seemed to be in the kitchen, standing near Daniel as if he would stop Jacob were he to follow me in. Too bad for him Jacob would be keeping his distance from me tonight. And probably for many others.

Now my mother and father, along with my ex boyfriend and _Jacob's _father were in the house the night I was planning on asking some people for baby-help. Perfect.

"Happy Birthday, Francine." Emily said from behind Sam, not daring to take a step towards me. "Thank you. Thank you for coming."

"Sure, sure." I mumbled, trying to stretch my lips into a grin. By their expressions I could tell that it didn't work very well.

"Dinner will be ready in about fifteen minutes, why don't you go sit with the boys while we finish up in here?" Sue asked, keeping her voice softer than I remember it. I guess she was aware that I could freak out and leave at any moment. She also seemed aware that my mother did not want that.

As I was walking out I caught the eyes of Sam and turned my eyes away. I wasn't ready to have an argument in my state. I also didn't want him to see that something was wrong. He'd always been very good at that. When I turned my eyes away from him my gaze hit against a burning hazel gaze that almost stopped me from moving.

It was the first time I had seen Daniel since I had rejected him and the pain that was in his eyes resembled what I could only imagine he saw in my own. I saw his brow furrow, there was something he was trying to tell me - but I turned away before I could get too deep into it. With all the stress Jake was going through today, seeing me having a moment with one of my best friends who was completely in love with me would definitely send him over the edge.

I went into the living room and squeezed myself in between Embry and Allen on the couch, they were very vocal about their hunger. I felt like I had lost my appetite, but I kept with the spirit, trying not to bring any more attention to myself than I already had. People were going to start noticing something was up.

It's not like Jake was making it any better. He was sitting on the foot stool across from Dan and he was staring off into space, basically an outcast from the party. Some of the boys left me to try and snag some early dibs, but from what I heard without turning around Sam was giving them a challenge to get past. I waited with the more patient of the boys making small talk while the food was being placed out.

Daniel sat with the group of us patient ones and every now and then he seemed to be trying to work something out in his mind before he'd catch my eye and look back down to his feet - poor guy. I wonder how much Jacob had abused him for that kiss and how scared he was to be this close to the girl who rejected him and the boy who beat him up for giving her something to reject at all.

I was happy when we all got to sit around at the table. I got to sit with Jacob on my right and Claire to my left. I was almost sure that Sam and Emily would have insisted on sitting beside me during this meal, but I was glad that they didn't. I felt much more relaxed, even if Jake looked like he was falling into a catatonic state.

No one mentioned that.

Emily made lasagne which I remember Jake saying was my favourite food. She made it wonderfully, the pasta melted in my mouth and the cheeses were not overpowered by the meat sauce. She didn't put all those extras in either, somehow I knew that I didn't like those as much.

When I was offered a beer it took me everything to refuse it without giving a reason. Allen didn't understand why the birthday girl wasn't drinking and he even made a joke that I was too nervous to drink in front of 'Mommy and Daddy'. Little asshole always took his jokes too far.

The talk at the table was slightly tense, but all in all it was refreshing having everyone in one place. It wasn't specific to anything, it didn't leave me wanting to tell anything like I had to tell about going to see the leeches earlier on today-

"Franki went completely apeshit on Cullen last night," Allen spoke. I don't know if he said it suddenly or if I just happened to tune in at that point, but it made my chest constrict acidly with just the thought of the parasite...

"On _which _Cullen? Not Bella?" Billy asked with a furrowed brow, getting a very enthusiastic nod from Claire. "Where was she?"

"She came to the house," Seth grimaced. "Right when we were doing birthday cake."

"She's banned from the res," Sam stepped in firmly. "Why was she here?"

"Just to give us a message from Carlisle," Jake croaked. "She left soon after."

"Did she bring that _freak _with her?" I was disturbed by the harshness to Embry's voice. I'd never heard him be so dark and angry when mentioning anyone. People at the table shifted awkwardly.

"You mean Renesmee?" I asked with a frown, she wasn't a freak. She was the most normal one in the entire house of ravenous fucking ticks.

"Yeah, _that._"

"Yeah, she was really nice." I said slowly, not really understanding where the open hostility was coming from. I heard Quil clear his throat quietly while Embry scoffed at my comment, turning back to his food with his shoulders slumped. I decided not to bring it up. I had too many things on my mind to give him my full attention.

"What did Carlisle want anyway?" Claire intervened, seeing how awkward the conversation had become. "Why would he send _her?_"

"She probably volunteered," I guessed, avoiding eye contact and playing with the large portion of lasagna that I couldn't bring myself to eat. "Just checking up on me, telling me what was going on."

The lie was easy even though my stomach gave such a painful churn that I had to push the lasagna away from me. Emily smiled, I seemed to have been the last one to finish, but she paused at Jacob's plate as she was picking them up.

"Jake, you barely ate!" Every single person turned to gape at him, including me.

"Not too hungry." His voice was low, the raspiness took away all his huskiness.

"But-" Emily really seemed at a loss. "But you're _always _hungry."

"Not today." He was going to give us away with his brooding! I could feel my stomach churn again - that wasn't morning sickness was it? No, no that was definitely stress. Either way I felt like I was going to be ill with all of this on my mind. Jacob looked like he was going to be comatose any moment. I needed to get Claire alone and talk to her before my mind melted with all of this information.

I didn't realize Emily was going to bring in the cake until everyone started yelling in different harmonies. It was loud and made me want to tell them to shut up, but at the same time I wanted to laugh with them as if nothing was wrong.

The cake was huge and homemade with two layers. One I would later find out was chocolate and the other vanilla. It was layered with light blue icing and had 'Happy Birthday Cubs!' written in curly, red cursive. Twenty-three candles littered the birthday cake and I found myself sighing at the look of it. This would be my last birthday as a kid. I was about to have to grow up - in less than nine months, I would have to become a grown up, mature, parent to a little person who may be unfortunate enough to turn out just like their fucking mommy.

I blew out the candles, not getting any joy when I blew them all out on the first try even though everyone clapped and cheered. They started requesting which piece they each wanted when the cake was pulled away for cutting and the lights were turned back on. Emily kept insisting that I was the birthday girl so I went first, even though I didn't think I'd be able to eat it.

"So Franki, what did you wish for?" Emily asked me, coming forward with my slice of cake. It was the one which read _Cubs! _and was the size that one of the wolves would have. That or someone eating for two. Fuck, why wouldn't that little voice in the back of my mind get off auto-correct? Just because I was pregnant doesn't need I need to stop thinking the way I think. I just need to be more considerate about it.

Why had I wanted this? This pressure, this lack of identity, these fucking rules that needed to be followed? I hated rules. I had always hated rules. I wished I didn't need rules, that no one needed rules. How could I follow them when I didn't even know what they are? I don't know shit about kids. I know that they cry and shit and whine and stay up all hours of the night. I know that they need to be fed every two hours and - shit, was that puppies? Maybe they were the same thing.

Wow, that's promising, thinking babies and puppies have the same habits.

I tried to push all of these painful and dramatic thoughts from my mind, I could feel everyone looking at me expecting some sort of answer. I couldn't begin to think about whether or not I had wished for anything at all and if I didn't, what I should have wished for.

I shook my head, looking at the piece of cake with a frown. Cubs, was that even still me? Or was it that I had a cub all of my own? I wish I knew. I wish I understood.

I guess that was my answer.

"Guys," I whispered. "I'm pregnant."

* * *

**Whew, what a chapter! Bella is not the nicest vampire, is she? Poor Franki is just getting pelted with curve balls. Will I ever give her an easy chapter? Hmm...no. Probably not. You should probably get ready for a bumpy ride - because this is not the end of Franki's journey. In fact, she's about to **_**fall **_**right into the mess of it!**

**To all of my wonderful reviewers:**

_Crystal-Wolf-Guardain-967_**: Oh I love the you and your consistent reviews :)**

_jay_**: Jacob is 39 years old, because he was 16 when Franki was born and he has a January birthday.**

_ally0212_**: Part of me wanted her to be angry as well, but I needed to show that she was okay with him for the part with Bella and the news that she was preggers. And she denied him sex in this chapter, which I put in just to appease you! I hope you enjoyed this chapter and thank you for your review :)**

_AreYouSirius-questionmark_**: Ha, well Franki and I missed you too! I'm sure we'll be talking to you soon, as well ;)**

_NobleAndAncientLineBlack_**: Hopefully you still like how bitchy she is. Shouldn't be jealous when she made the choice, silly girl. I hope you liked this chapter as well and thank you so much or reviewing!**

_gleek15_**: Woah, super review! Awesome! I was worried that she had overreacted but a lot of people agree that they would have been just as upset, thank goodness! I'm glad you notice that the memory didn't finish, you will be seeing the end of that soon.**

**I know I'm portraying Bella as a bigger bitch than she is in the books, but I actually have a one shot I'm going to release after the story that explains the exact reason why she hates Franki so much :) Look out for that in the future! Thank you so much, as always.**

_mimi777_**: That you are repeating compliments make each review even more flattering than the last! Alright, so don't worry about the Franki-Bella hatred. As you saw this chapter Franki is ready to go and I can promise you that it is not the last you will hear of their disagreements. And I'm glad you think Franki is epic, I find I've become a potty-mouth because of how much I write her, but I do not regret it for a moment :P How do you feel the dinner ended up going? After all, the shocking news kind o cut it short, but I definitely kept it drama-filled :P I'm glad you like it, thank you for reviewing!**

_Angel of the Night Watchers_**: You're amazing. I'm STILL so excited for you as I write this! I'm that girly girl who watches Say Yes to the Dress for the many shows a day on TLC and have a strange obsession with wedding shows though I don't even have a boyfriend. Time will tell, I guess. As for your favourite parts - the Tea Cup human, I think you may know, is a reference to True Blood. Because Eric is Epic...the alliteration proves it. The blue tiara actually happened to a friend of mine. And the confrontation with Bella is just the beginning! Thank you so much for taking time out of your busy schedule for me - I am honoured :)**

_Puckabrina Alee_**: Thank you very much, I hope you liked the update!**

_EnglishVoice_**: :D**

_MintCcIceCream_**: Ha, don't worry this story will be completed before you know it - which is both great and sad. That you NEED updates makes me both happy and concerned, you shouldn't put so much faith in a stranger! I'm glad you think this is different from other stories, I try to keep my characters very unique and their sitations as realistic as a werewolf-imprint story can be. I'm glad you called the Sam and Emily thing, it means you were paying attention. I went back and read a chapter just the other day and even though I wrote it I couldn't help but think 'I put clues through the whole thing, how surprising'. Thank you so much for your review!**

_im a sucker for wolves._**: I'm glad that you're in a good mood from the last update and I hope that this one made the day a little more shocking! Thank you for reviewing :)**

_Sazma_**: Well, hopefully this was a little bit of action for you. There won't be a lot of action in the next chapter, but the few chapters out of that are going to be...well, they will be page-turners or whatever is the equivalent to that in computer terms. Scrollers? Hopefully you enjoyed this chapter, thank you for reviewing!**

_Happy2BeeMe_**: I hate Bella too! There is a reason that she hates Franki though, which I will do a one-shot on later. Good call, about the preggers or wolfie turn, as soon as I read your review I may or may not have clapped like a seal. You are too kind to me, so hopefully you enjoyed this chapter as much as the last! **

**Well, what did you guys think? Good, bad? Exciting, expected? What do you think is going to happen now? I'd love to hear what you guys think, please ****review****!**

**-Egypt**


	25. Chapter 25

**Please read this post, it's very important. First of all, I need to seriously apologize to all you fantastic readers. I am so sorry that I took so long to post, but I have my reasons. Without getting too detailed, I am going to bluntly say that in mid-November I got some bad news from my family doctor. It has caused my entire life to be uprooted, including me needing to move back home and I have needed to make some very harsh decisions that I know I am not ready to make. I am very sorry that I have been absent, but as much as this is constantly swirling around in my head sometimes this escape isn't possible because I have so many things to do in this world of mine first. **

**I am sorry that this has not been my first priority lately, but I promise that it **_**is **_**important to me and that it will not be abandoned. I am not leaving you guys.**

**I didn't even send this to my Beta because I wanted to get it out as quickly as possible, so please forgive any mistakes, run-on sentences, or overuse of commas. **

**Thank you for sticking to this story, you're wonderful.**

* * *

"If you complain about my PMS _one more time_, I'm going to tell Jake that you touched me inappropriately while you denied me of my food! Now where the fuck is my fucking pickle, Slave?" Somehow, I managed to keep a straight face as I pointed into Emily's kitchen. The woman - you know, the one who I don't remember bearing me - was standing in the door frame between the two rooms, mixing a bowl of something-or-other. I'm pretty sure she was trying not to laugh as hard as I was while my slave slumped into the kitchen with a pout.

"You didn't have cravings before you _knew _you were preggers, stop playing it up!" Allen grumbled loudly back from the kitchen. I noticed that he only seemed to have the power to yell at me when I wasn't in the room to give him the skunk eye. I'd heard him telling Seth that it was something about me being pregnant but I forget if it was because 'there was a person inside me now' or 'there _had _been a person inside me _then_' which seemed to creep him out. Either way I liked that he was too much of a chicken shit to take his time on my commands.

"She's such a bitch," Leah's voice rang from the large lazy boy beside me. She turned to throw me a rare smile - vindictive though it may have been. "I think I like her more like this."

I'm pretty sure Leah was on her third hour of flipping through channels and not finding anything to entertain her - well, anything better than Allen being bitch-whipped. Allen of course had argued that we women were 'taking advantage of his masculine charm and gentlemanly generosity', but even Emily hit him over the head with a wooden spoon when he said it and explained that pregnant women were very sensitive and he shouldn't go around trying to hurt my feelings. He shut up quickly after that, I don't even think he noticed the wink that she had given behind his back.

It had been just over two weeks since I had turned twenty-three. Eighteen days since I'd blurted out to the world the news of my pregnancy like some rancid word vomit. In that two weeks a lot had happened: Keys had almost been trampled by Stella, two vampires have been giving the wolves a literal run for their money that is making Jared lose all his money on bets that he can't seem to win, because of said vampires I have been confined to Emily's house and have been kept pretty much on bed rest, I had spent over thirty dollars on dill pickles, oh and I found out I'm having a mutant baby.

My mutant baby is seventeen weeks old. _Seventeen fucking weeks. _That's strange, isn't it? Considering about, oh, fourteen weeks ago I was plummeting off a cliff to my death. Yeah, you can try figuring that shit out but the tribal leaders and the vampire coven still haven't come up with shit all.

We don't really understand how it works - how could we? The chances of this are astro-fucking-nomical - there had been no sign of a kid when I was in the hospital and there had been no sign of it on the pregnancy test I had taken a few weeks later. I had been getting my period, I had not had any signs of being knocked up at all...

First we were worried that I was having a super-baby; as in a baby that already had an activated wolf gene. That caused a lot of stress which ended up being the thing to put me on bed rest, considering everything I had learned about Renesmee and her creepy ass birth. But that idea was put to rest when we realized that the baby was still growing at a normal rate and I wasn't gaining a belly spanning months over days. Can't deny that I was relieved - not only do I not want to have a wolf pushed through my lady-parts, I really didn't want to have it happen before I had the time to comprehend what the fuck was going on.

So we - and by 'we' I mean Carlisle and Sam - figured that it was probably _my _wolf gene doing some crazy 'saving my ass' things.

"Maybe that's why you aren't healing quickly," Sam had said almost too excitedly. "Your genes didn't know how to heal you without stalling the pregnancy - what a relief!"

_Relief? _I was still having trouble agreeing on that one. I'm not comfortable with the idea that some tiny, not-even-formed person is the reason I'm not better yet, even if it means that I won't be popping out a wolf pup. I am also not happy that this little person happens to be _brewing _in some over-stimulated and very confused wolf genes. I mean seriously, what if it came out with fur instead of hair? Or claws instead of nails? Or what if it had a goddamn tail? Oh my fuck, what if it _did _come out with a tail? How would you buy pants for it?

"When will Jake be back?" Allen whined, tossing me the pickle I'd ordered him to get a minute earlier. I grinned cheekily at him when I didn't need to move to catch it perfectly, but I didn't miss the uneasy look he and Emily shared.

"He said he'd come back as soon as he got the bloodsuckers," I informed with a frown to the pickle. "So it should have been _days _ago."

This was an exaggeration, of course. Jake had come back at random points throughout my days of bed rest, but he was always so tired I didn't get to see much of him. It was hard going through all this vampire shit without being able to help and to make things worse, he and I were still awkward thanks to the pregnancy. We still hadn't gotten a time where we could sit down and talk this through - not that a lot needed to be said. In the little time I'd gotten to spend with him since the news, he hadn't necessarily been what one would call _happy._

He was even more upset when the pain had started a few days before. Dr Fang had said that back pain was normal for pregnant women, but this pain seemed to wrap around my whole body and make me feel sick as all fuck. And morning sickness? You mean _24-hour _sickness; not that I had it often but when I did it usually came with that pain and at any god forsaken hour.

As if thinking about it sparked it, a pain started in my head and travelled it's way down my spine to settle in my gut. It was red-hot and throbbing, making my stomach take a churn to try and get away from it. What the fuck was that thing _doing _in there?

"_Motherfucking, evil-ass, possessed, fire-poker demon_!" I hissed, gritting my teeth to get through the thick of the pain. Emily was quick to rush to my side, leaving the mixing bowl spinning on the floor and a damp tea towel on the back of my neck.

"Oh Franki, are you alright?"

I held up a finger to her, knowing that if I were to speak I would not be alright at all. I concentrated on not letting my stomach continue to roll at it's own pace, waiting for it to slow down. After a few seconds the pain ebbed away into a dull throb and I was able to breathe again. "Done."

"I love babies, but this is hurting you..." Emily whispered, making a shiver slither down my spine. I couldn't stand when people said that to me - that they loved babies. I couldn't tell you _what _about it sounded so bad, but every time I heard it, it just felt _wrong. _Disturbingly wrong. I really must not be ready for this mother-thing. I should pawn the thing off on mother-dearest since she loves them so damn much. Or at least she keeps saying she does.

"You should talk to Dr Fang about that again. They're getting worse." Allen pointed out without looking at me, it made me frown. I didn't want to see that man any more than I needed to.

"Because he's been doing _so _great this far," I said sarcastically. "Missed the pregnancy, doesn't understand why I'm not phasing or fuck, doesn't even know what to do about the fact I might phase soon...and let's not forget that all the baby shit is at his _house _and we all know who lives there."

It was common knowledge that Mrs Bella Cullen had a less than supportive view over my pregnancy. I had seen her twice since she had spilled the beans to Jacob and I about my mutant and every time she held her nose up as if I smelled disgusting. Seriously, it was like some cheesy chick flick...then again, to be fair, apparently I was starting to smell more wolfy and I know that is gross to her.

Note to self: remember to get a group hug from the pack next time I need to visit the blood suckers...

"Who cares? Some things are a little more important than some bitch fit." Allen pointed out, sitting on the couch next to me. I made room or him as I again munched on the monster pickle. As if he knew, he threw his arm behind my back and laughed as I snuggled in closer to him. Wolf heat was a necessity lately, it was probably a subconscious 'I miss Jacob' thing, but really any of the wolves made me feel safe.

"I'll see him when I need to see him. He can't tell me anything new about it anyway."

"Procrastinating, even if you still do it, does not make you proactive," Emily pointed out as she went back for her mixing bowl. I hated hearing her berate me, had she ever been a teacher or some other form of authority figure besides my mother? I mean, even as my mother she should not have such a talent at making me listen and feel guilty over everything she says. My mood lowered significantly.

Leah, sensing the change in atmosphere, decided to pop in a movie so that none of us would have to talk to each other unless we wanted to. I barely paid attention to the massacre that was on the television screen, though I did make a point to laugh at the stupid blonde who was running around looking for her boyfriend, who was clearly dead. I even threw in a "he's right in front of you, bitch-tits!" when she walked past his petrified body. Really, it was just to distract from my discomfort.

I wasn't that surprised when I realized that Allen had fallen asleep during the movie. Leah gave me a cheeky grin and put on an action flick, lucky for her we had close taste in movies. I knew she was still bitter about Sam and Emily and couldn't stand romantic comedies or chick flicks and I didn't like feeling like an emotional little girl; as the youngest in the wolf pack and certainly the underdog, I hated playing that role. So, to make it easier on myself, I didn't. Pretty simple, actually.

Halfway through the first of the Bourne series - irony again, because of course the hero lost his fucking memory - the door opened and _my _hero walked in.

I didn't mean to make the scene that I did when I pushed Allen away from me to let Jake know he could sit beside me. I just wanted to make room for him before he'd collapse into the first seat with room for him, but he _did _happen notice that I had thrown Allen off the couch. He tried not to frown at me, though he frowned at the kid sprawled on the floor. I knew what he was thinking before he even thought it, he was upset that I'd been stronger than I had meant to be again. It was just like how Allen was upset that I could catch the pickle. These little accidents were becoming more and more common and though no one ever voiced it, we all knew that I was getting closer and closer to my old wolfy strength. I threw a dismissive wave to the lump on the floor to help Jake remember me and not my many mutations. Jake fell on the couch beside me, wrapping his arm around me much like Allen had previously done and I tried not to frown - it was not the intimacy I had grown to love from the dick.

"Jaaake," Allen groaned from the floor. I felt Jake's chest rumble before I even heard him snarl.

"As your Alpha, I swear I will skin you if you complain."

"I was just going to say how lovely you look this evening. Have I ever mentioned how lucky a girl Franki is?" I snickered. I almost expected him to bat his eyelashes while I let him enjoy himself kissing my boyfriends ass.

"Suck up," I whispered to Allen who lifted his head to glare at me.

"Fuck up," he whispered back to me.

"Don't tempt me," both Jake and I said at the same time. Allen plugged his ears and yelled in frustration before he retreated into the kitchen, but Jake and I started laughing as I kissed his cheek.

"Hey there, Sexy."

"Hey there, Cubs." I tried not to grimace by how mechanical he was being towards me.

"How was your day?"

"Busy. How was yours?" He asked, resting his head on the back of the couch and closing his eyes.

"Gassy." I lied with a smirk. He frowned, but didn't look at me.

"_Gross_!" Allen shouted from the kitchen. "I sat beside you!"

"You didn't even notice!" I shouted back.

"I don't mind your gassiness," Jake hugged me, though he still frowned. "I guess."

I pulled away from him immediately. "If this is one of those 'you're going to be awkward because my stomach-person was mentioned' moments, I may as well go t-"

"No, no awkwardness." He said quickly, opening his eyes to look at me worriedly. He flexed his arm a bit to bring me closer toward him, even if I was stiff and barely moved. "Besides, there's never awkwardness about it."

"Right," I said sarcastically. "You pulling away or refusing to acknowledge what's going on is most certainly not awkward."

Leah cursed under her breath before she also retreated into the kitchen. Apparently my little guardians didn't want to guard me from a lovers spat...cowards. He's just your Alpha and he's a big push over anyway!

"Do we really have to argue about this?" He asked with a sigh.

"No. We have about five months to figure it out, no worries."

"Great..." He groaned which made me frown, looking at him as he looked away from me. He must have known that he had said the wrong thing because he tensed up under me and grimaced. My eyes narrowed the more I concentrated on his tone. What an _asshole_!

I stood up without another word and stomped off to my room - literally _my _room, the room that I had grown up with and was now forced to stay in since Jake wouldn't let me be alone while he was on patrol. I made sure to let him know how angry I was by using any wolfy strength I may have had by slamming the door behind me. I heard something splinter, but the door stood firmly in the frame. Now that I think of it, I hope I woke Sam up in the process 'cause you know what, fuck him too. Fuck all things with a dick. And all little boys should be put into a dark room where they have all the testosterone drawn out of them by IV. It would save them from becoming men and being fucked by some higher power that's even more strange than all the _normal_ supernatural shit I have to face every mother fucking day!

I threw myself onto my bed, ruffling up the old red comforter that smelled of age and had been too well-loved over it's time. My room was as I had left it as a kid - bold colours, wolf posters, and a wall of photos of the pack and I during my entire life. But even those photos, which I'd found a lot of comfort in over the past couple of weeks, couldn't cheer me up now.

As if being pregnant wasn't hard enough. As if _understanding _what was going on wasn't difficult. But now my boyfriend, who wasn't the most excited over the baby-idea but is _apparently _my one true love who will never be replaced because we're perfect for one another, was totally unsupportive over me getting knocked up. _By him_. When I don't even fucking remember it.

Hm. Seems a little one-sided.

"Franki?" I didn't look at Jacob as he walked into the room, trying to keep as quiet as he could. It didn't really work considering the door made some terrible scraping sounds from whatever damage I had done when I'd slammed it. Aside from that I'm pretty sure that Sam loosened all the floor boards in the room when I was a kid though because they always screamed at whoever was moving over them. Or maybe they were screaming a warning for my parents in another room - either way, it was like they knew I'd had a late-night visitor. But I kept my face buried in the pillow until I felt like I would suffocate and when I finally gave in and raised my head, his eyes caught mine.

"I'm sorry."

"Whatever would you have to be sorry over?" I drawled, not even trying to keep the venom out of my voice.

"Don't do that."

"What is it that you don't want me to do?" I asked in the same tone. He sighed irritably and ran a hand through his hair, letting it ghost over my forearm. Unfair physical advantage!

"I'm sorry that I wasn't here today. Or yesterday. Or all those days. I've missed you every day." Sweet, but not at all the response I was looking for. I was leaning towards a 'sorry I haven't been taking my role as sperm donor seriously, since that is totally the part I played, since it _does _take two to tango' but I guess he wasn't feeling that generous.

"Go on."

"I know you hate being here, I know you feel really...I don't know, alone-"

"Oh for sure, all the babysitting makes me feel _really _isolated." I hissed, looking at him with an amount of bitterness even I was surprised I had. He had a weird expression cross his face for a few moments, I couldn't read what he was thinking from it, but I could tell he wasn't happy. Which was good because neither was I.

"I mean abandoned. I don't want you to feel abandoned in...y'know, all _this_." He looked pointedly to my abdomen and I sneered.

"Really, Jake? '_This_'? It's not a fucking disease." I hissed, turning over. I was done with this conversation, even though I knew he wouldn't be. Emily always said 'if you don't have anything nice to say, try not to punch them in the face'...

"No-" he sighed, grabbing my shoulder and fighting with me until I was facing him again. "You're right. It's not. It..._the baby_ is not a disease."

I took in a loud breath. Somehow it sounded much more real when he said it. Maybe it's because I'd refused to even think those words..._the baby. _Even I was used to saying that it was a mutant or a little person, but Jake had hit the nail on the head - it was a baby. _Our _baby. Something just like me but far more innocent and far more _real _than old, new, or in between Franki could ever be.

"You're alone here...I know you still don't feel like Francine Young, and I know that you hate being here after we kept all this stuff from you, but this is the only place that I feel you...you _and the baby _can be safe until this is all over." I didn't miss the stutter and I frowned.

"You still didn't get them?"

"No. One can turn invisible. We can always catch his scent, but it's not enough to smell him. He's fast - it's hard to keep track of him. And the girl, she can _change _their scents. I mean, the base scent of all vampires stays with them, but you can never tell how old or new the path is so we get confused quick." He shook his head. "Franki, you have to realize we can't live like this."

"We've always lived like this," I whispered in confusion.

"Sure, sure. But I mean _we_, now. All three of us. _We. _You want to have a baby...I'm fine with that-"

"_Fine _with it? Fuck, Jake, this is the goddamn problem! This thing is _four months old _- I need you to be a little more than _fine _with it!" I saw Jake's eyes flash and somehow I knew that what would normally end in him 'taking a walk' would now be a power-struggle. This would end kicking, screaming, and probably in tears. But if this is what it took to understand, to make _him _understand - well, kicking and screaming I would do. I don't care if he's Alpha, some decisions should not be made from power. Because power can be blind...or some wise shit like that. Either way, I'm not letting the fucker win this life altering consequence just because he's an arrogant, power-driven shithead.

"I didn't want you to have a baby when you constantly had to worry about one of us not coming home from fighting leeches!" Jake said loudly, a hush fell over the whole house and we both knew what it meant: everyone within it's walls had stopped to listen. But I couldn't bring myself to care, if he was still trying to win this argument, he was in for a very rude awakening.

"Jake, do you really think whether I was a shape shifter or not this would be a worry?" I asked after a moment. He looked at me as if I were stupid. "I mean...let's be honest here, whether I were a shape shifter or not - whether I lived here or _England_ - it wouldn't make a difference."

"What are you talking about?" He asked suspiciously.

"They're _everywhere_, Jacob." I whispered. "Vampires are _everywhere. _They live in Italy and Alaska and here and South America...where all have the Cullens lived? What about all those other vampires that came for Renesmee? Jake, they're _everywhere_. They conquer the world in comparison to things like us that can kill them. The safest we could ever be, the safest this...the safest _our baby _could ever be, is with us. With the pack. Here, right now, when we're all together."

"Franki..."

"Is that really what you're so afraid of, that you can't keep us safe? Jake...you're the safest place in the world." I said, cuddling into him. Sure, I felt like a girl and I probably should have wanted to vomit because of how stupid that was, but it was true. I wouldn't be any safer anywhere else on the entire globe - because here was where Jake was. And just like I would _never _let anything bad happen to him, I knew he would never let anything bad happen to me. To _us._

"That's not true," he whispered, leaning forward. For a moment I thought he was going to kiss my forehead, I even got giddy over the sensation, but instead he passed right over it and bent me forward slightly, placing his burning lips against the tender place on the back left of my scull. Right where I had the injury from my little dive off the cliff. "Look at this."

I tried not to wince as he kissed it - I wouldn't be surprised if it would forever be bruised. But I didn't have to worry about the pain long as he moved down, peppering kisses over my ear and across my jaw. I couldn't explain the sensation - it was the first affection I had gotten in fuck knows how long and it was the only thing I had wanted that entire time. It was almost like a dream - he was so warm and so gentle and he was here. Safe. With me. As I was swimming in the feel of his hot kisses, he decided to stop and place one heavy kiss over my lips. But that kiss wasn't sweet. That kiss explained there was more he was going to say to me, that there was more that was upsetting him, which he proved by dragging his lips across the other side of my jaw and kissing my right shoulder.

"Look at this," he pointed out again, kissing the pink and puckered scars that were the perfect replica of what had scarred my mother's face.

"Those were from Daniel," I whispered, though I would never put the blame on him either. I just hated that Jake was trying to place this in the same category - how either my head or my arm could have been from him even when it clearly wasn't.

"And this?" He made his way down to my left hand, which I had stabbed oh so long ago with the butchers knife when I was washing the dishes. It had been an accident and I hadn't been paying attention because I'd been pissed that my PMSing aunt and boyfriend were whispering secrets about me like I wasn't there in the room. I snorted.

"That was definitely all me," I sighed.

"This," he whispered, going down and lifting my shirt to reveal my belly. I looked bloated - probably from all the 'cravings' I kept saying I had - but I was not showing yet. Or maybe the bloating _was _me showing. Either way it wasn't a lot and thank fucking heaven it wasn't - yet. I don't think I was ready to come to terms with having a baby in my belly and having a belly that made me fat. I was taking literal fucking baby steps to get used to this little person.

"What about it?" I asked, so nervously that I heard my voice waver. It was distracting, how warm his lips were on my stomach and how casual he was making this world-altering conversation. It felt really nice...really, _really _nice. It was something I would have to force him to do more often...this intimacy - as wrong as it was, because he should not get away with being such a fucking ass earlier on, but I can't deny - almost made me feel like everything was better...

"This was me," he sighed, looking up at me and keeping his face expressionless.

"Yeah, that was you." I propped myself up on my elbows to look at him. "That _is _you."

He shook his head, looking confused. "You can't...you _don't _actually want this, do you?"

"I never said that," though I sure as Hell thought it.

"But do you? Do you really want to have this baby when you don't know me - don't know _you_?" Fucking Edward taught him to read my fucking mind! Sure, it was a fear, but it was one of those things that I panicked about and then realized didn't matter. This wasn't just about me anymore. This was bigger than me, even fucking bigger than him. I looked at him, trying to understand what he was going for. Was he trying to scare me? Was he trying to warn me? His eyes held nothing but sincerity. He was scared. He was warning me that this was going to be scary. Somewhere in there I think he was trying to say that he loved me.

I'll start working with that.

"I know that I'm in love with you. Me, me _now._ Me _then _could do whatever she wanted, but me _now _is in love with you. And _this_," I pointed at my stomach. "Is a part of you. And me. Old me and new me and you. No, I didn't think of this like Old Franki did and no, I probably wouldn't have wanted it..."

"See?" he began quickly. "You don't-"

"I want you and you want me. And this is us," I whispered, afraid by what I was saying and even more afraid by how much goddamn sense it made. "So...yeah. I want this."

He looked like he couldn't breathe and I quickly realized the mistake. The huge gap that this whole conversation had been missing. The real reason that all of this had to be said in the first place.

"But you don't."

Of course he didn't. Of _course _he didn't - fuck, it all made sense now! He wasn't trying to be defensive over me, or over everything that had just mentioned, he was being defensive over what _he _wanted. This wasn't about vampires and danger and all those fucking things that would make some sort of fucking sense...this was that he didn't want to be a dad. He didn't want to have a family. He wasn't ready to settle down, stop phasing and start taking some fucking responsibility for his actions. He wasn't ready to grow up - even though he was a middle aged shape shifter who got his best friends daughter knocked up while she lost her memory and he was off stalking creepy blood sucking demons that actually are related to his best fucking friend who is trying to fuck him when my back is turned! He didn't want to be with _me _like this.

"Of course I want this," he whispered softly, as if he knew how my thoughts were spiralling and becoming more and more angry, more and more bitter and most importantly that they were becoming more and more terrified.

"Jake, if this isn't what you want..." I took a deep breath, looking at him with narrowed eyes. I tried not to notice how cold the air was on them, how slick they were becoming. What I was about to say was somehow such an easy decision and yet, it was the most terrifying thing that had ever happened to me. I was as scared now as I was when I woke up in the hospital without any of my fucking memories.

"It's not that I don't want this," he said quickly. I closed my eyes and growled.

"If you aren't ready to be a part of this, then you should leave. You don't have to be a part of this - but you better be off doing something productive with your time if you're not going to be here." I took a breath. "Something productive where I _won't _have to see you."

"Is that what you want, Franki?" His voice cracked dangerously, I knew I would see tears before I even opened my eyes but I couldn't stop myself from looking anyway. The expression on his face was heart wrenching. It was like someone had literally stabbed him in the chest.

And that person had been me.

"Francine," he said, taking both my hands in one of his and weaving his other hand through my hair. He was holding me in place as if he knew how badly I wanted to run away and not come back. As if he were comforting me because if I couldn't run away he knew I'd want to break apart. "I've been waiting for you to want to be with me since you were born. I raised you to be who you wanted to be and I did everything to make me who you wanted to be _with..._Franki, of _course _I want this."

"Then why-" I shook my head. "You've been so upset..."

"I'm terrified," he amended. "This is probably the worst timing in the world, but of course I want this. I just want you safe. I want you with me. Always. I'm terrified for _you._ I'm not going anywhere where you won't be."

* * *

_I just love babies._

_I just love babies._

_I just _love _babies._

_Shit._

This fall had never lasted so long before. I had jumped off of this cliff over a million times in my life and I could swear that it had never taken this fucking long to get to the bottom. And even though it was taking forever, it was like I didn't have time to dread it.

Was this what it felt like before you die? I mean, the lack of dread is nice but this really wasn't what I was expecting. I always thought my life was supposed to flash before my eyes, maybe I'd get to understand the meaning of life, that I'd think over everything I never had the chance to do, or fucking hell - I thought at least I'd have those few moments where the people I loved popped into my head.

None of those things were really happening, even though I was hyper aware that they should be. Does that make me a bad person, that I'm not thinking of my friends and family? Maybe I was in some kind of shock. That was most likely. Even though I knew it was happening I couldn't seem to make my mind twist around the fact I was plummeting down to the rocks and as much as I tried to move, I was as strong as a damn rag doll against the force of this. I couldn't propel my body to move closer to the water, I couldn't twist to look back at the cliff above me. I couldn't do anything to save myself.

Fuck, Ness is going to think it's all her fault. Well, then again, she probably won't know what happened and then at least she won't know that it kind of _is _all her fault.

Jake's going to go AWOL and get hurt.

Embry's going to kill.

Dan's going to blame himself for leaving...will he even remember that I ordered him to?

Dad - oh shit, Dad's going to wage some sort of war.

But what about what I heard...could it be true? How could they say that unless it were? It's not like they knew I was trying. But even then, it couldn't be possible. This process was supposed to take longer; I should have stopped phasing for at least a year before I would have been fertile again - Leah had made it eight months and shit-all happened for her.

Could I really be pregnant?

As I tried to picture a baby that looked just like my Jacob, I found what little strength I had to turn myself around and curl around the baby that I would probably never get to meet...

* * *

I screamed and thrashed as I woke. It was a short dream and I was more than glad because I wouldn't want to be forced to remember hitting the rocks or rolling into the water. The dream had only spanned over seconds and yet it felt like I had felt when I fell - like a millennia that I never got to live.

I was surprised when I saw Daniel storm into the room alongside Allen. I thought that he still wasn't allowed to be around me? They must have been alerted by the scream and it must have been their turn for babysitting - I had expected to feel myself crushed against the rock. I had once heard that you can't die in your dreams, or you start the dream already dead. Maybe it was true after all.

Both of them took a few shuffled steps forward, Daniel staying a little behind Allen as if I wouldn't notice him. It was a good tactic, tears were sprouting from my eyeballs like I was a goddamn drinking fountain and the world around me seemed to be thirsty.

"I knew," I gasped to them. "I knew."

I didn't see their reactions because I buried my face into my hands. I hated them seeing me cry but it was the only way I could express just how disgusted I was. I had died for my baby and then I had no idea that my baby had even been there. I had put myself through hell, I had sacrificed myself to protect something that I hadn't even known was there to protect.

"What did you know?" Dan asked quietly, coming forward and bending down in front of the bed to try and make eye contact with me. I was silent as I calmed myself own, which was really difficult because I was becoming more and more upset as I pieced everything together.

"I knew - knew that I was pregnant," I let out shakily. I looked at both Allen and Dan seriously, trying to show them that what I was about to say was really important. I looked at them darkly, watching as their faces fell into pure terror. "That's not the worst part."

"Cubs..." Allen let out painfully. I shook my head.

"I knew...and so did whoever pushed me."

* * *

**So, if you did not read the first authors note, please do so. It explains my disappearance. And I have a TON of reviewers so these are going to be shorter than normal so that this doesn't go even longer than the chapter. Thank you to everyone who reviewed, you're wonderful and you don't even understand how much better this makes me feel!**

_Crystal-Wolf-Guardain-967_**: I'm glad, I hope you liked this chapter as well!**

_kikikiki_**: Thank you and thanks for reviewing! :)**

_White-Lily-Rose_**: I always leave cliff-hangers, it means you're left thinking about what it could all mean and that you'll get excited for the next chapter. Thank you for reviewing, I hope you liked this cliff-hanger too!**

_LuckySock_**: Wow, thank you! I hope you still like it even though I was gone for so long. I promise the next chapter will not take so long!**

_Happy2BeeMe_**: I'm sorry I didn't update as quickly as you told me to, I have actually put a bit of a pause on the Embry story. I want to finish these ones with what little time I have and that one doesn't have a stable enough storyline to just bust it out without me probably messing it up. I hope I helped your idea of Jake in this chapter and I did answer a little bit about the cliff, what'd you think? Anyway, thank you for your review, I hope you liked this chapter!**

_starfield121_**: I'm glad you like it and thank you, I'm glad you like my stories. Thank you for reviewing and I hope you're still sticking through my long pause! **

_mimi777_**: Ha, I promise you that Franki will get more angry Bella vs Franki time. Embry's hatred for Renesmee has not been explained, but I hope to explain it in a future fic. I had to put it on the backburner because of recent events, though. Yes, men. If only Jake's reaction weren't so believable. I'm glad you think she's funny, I go over my chapters three times to try and get her inner voice right :P Thank you for reviewing, I hope you liked this chapter!**

_Sugar-Ice_**: I hope you liked this chapter, thank you for reviewing! :)**

_Angel of the Night Watchers_**: I'm sorry I didn't send this to you and I'm sure you were cringing at all the mistakes, but I felt so guilty I just needed to post it before I put it off. I hope everything is going well with you and your hectic life planning. I quite miss our conversations, believe it or not. Anyway, hope everything is well and that you aren't upset :( Your thoughts were very much missed when I was writing and editing for myself!**

_Lucky Loki_**: Ha, I love being called a cruel bitch because you liked a chapter, so don't you worry. I'm also glad that you like Bella. All my stories kind of bash her, just because I think someone with so little personality should not be looked so highly upon...so I may or may not have taken the liberty to put what Meyer REALLY wanted to write but was too afraid to as people wouldn't be able to put themselves in her shoes for. Oh, and I **_**love **_**your username...as random as that is. Anyway, I hope you liked it and hope you could get through my pause, thanks for reviewing!**

_Violet the Wolf_**: I hope you liked this chapter, thank you for reviewing and I'm sorry for making you wait!**

_ThisIsTiff_**: I'm glad you like it and hope you still do, thank you!**

_Jacob'sDebbie_**: And more is here! I hope you liked it.**

_EclipseLover97_**: I'm hoping you liked it, thanks for the review like always. Tell me what you think about this little twist :)**

_werewolfjakesgirl_**: The next chapter is now. I hope you liked this and thank you so much, that's one of the best compliments I've received!**

_she defies gravity_**: Thank you so much! I'm glad you like it so much and I hope that you enjoyed this chapter. Reviews like yours make my life :)**

_alisonchristina127_**: I'm sorry I took so long, forgive me!**

_msnikkirt_**: I hope you enjoyed it and I promise never to make you wait so long again!**

_bdazzlingwolf_**: Wow, thank you! I'm glad you are enjoying it and I'm terribly sorry for the delay. I promise next chapter won't take even a fifth of the time.**

_lauren_**: I'm sorry you're not a fan of the updating, but I hope that you still like what I do when I get to :) Thank you for the review!**

_taydortot_**: Yes, her being pregnant was a curveball I've been excited to write for quite a while. Wait until you see how it effects the ending! I also think that Edward would be upset with Bella over how she reacts, but I figure he's a gentleman and so in love with her he would never confront her about it publicly, if he would even do it in the first place. Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter and thank you for the review!**

_bster_**: Thank you for the review and I promise that you will know everything soon :)**

_debbie_**: This story is ****not abandoned****. I'm so sorry it looked that way and I swear I will never let it happen like this again, but I hope that you enjoyed what you've read thus far.**

**Anyway friends, thank you for waiting around for me and I hope that you enjoyed this chapter. Please review, I can't tell you how amazing it was to read all of these reviews when I got back on the horse! **

**-Egypt**


	26. Chapter 26

**Well, I have four chapters for you today! This is a super exciting update guys - this story has some serious stuff going on, **_Green Eyed Monster_** is about to get a bit romantic, **_Nightfall_** has finally been updated again and finally I added a new story titled **_Awfully Big Adventures__** which is the promised story of Adalyn, Embry's imprint, who is also mentioned in this chapter! So please take the time to read them all :) Anyway. Special thanks goes to my amazing beta **__Angel of the Night Watchers _**who got these all done so quickly! She's amazing, give her your love!**

**This is where everything goes crazy guys...there are only going to be 30 chapters in this story so it is coming to the end - just don't hate me for the cliffhanger!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Tell me again exactly what you saw." Jake said sternly, putting his hand on my leg to try and bring my focus away from Daniel, but I couldn't help myself. All I could remember was how guilty I had felt in my memory and how quickly he had gotten Jake so that he could hear my side of the story when I had woken up. His eyes were just as intense as my boyfriend's were now. Fuck, what had I done to that poor guy? Jake's hand squeezed lightly, distracting me from raking my mind to find exactly what he was trying to ask me for. I hit his hand, though I didn't move it as swore at him.

"Damnit, Jake, I already told you! I was falling off the cliff and having an inner-monologue and then I tried to save the baby...I knew! And I kept hearing a voice say 'I just love babies' like some creepy fucker in a thriller."

"So you know who pushed you?"

"Fucking hell, no! How many times do I have to say it? I know I was pushed, but I didn't actually contemplate over who'd pushed me. I know I was thinking about Renesmee and you and Sam and Dan and-" Jake let out a growl as his protective crouch by my bed grew more animalistic. I hit him in the shoulder, sick of being interrupted and misunderstood as I explained the same thing over and over again. "Fucking grow up and pay attention. This is more important than some stupid lovers spat, you two."

"Franki, sweetheart." Emily soft voice was completely opposite from everyone else's in the room and it instantly grabbed my attention. "Are you saying you were told that you were pregnant by someone else?"

Finally, someone was finally looking at the facts, I'd delivered! I nodded. "Yeah, I think so. Whoever it was that pushed me."

Apparently those were not the right words to say because everyone went into a silent frenzy of their own. Sam grabbed Jacob's arm and pulled him over to the corner, whispering pretty aggressively. Dan and Allen were giving each other eyes in some sort of silent conversation I'm sure I would have been able to follow along with once upon a time. Emily had taken to trying to get me to lay back down, even though her eyes kept darting back to her own husband, as if she knew that they were figuring something out that she wanted to be involved in.

Stupid fucking parents keeping things away from their kid. I felt like this must have been what it was like when you get the first 'Talk' as a kid. It's not like you didn't know what sex was before you got 'The Talk', or else they probably wouldn't have thought of mentioning it, but at the same time keeping the facts from us only makes everything worse.

Emily took the bowl from the side table and dipped a cloth into the cool water – this woman came prepared. She made sure to rest the cold cloth on my forehead and I was upset to see how effectively it was calming me down. I should have been more hopped up on adrenaline, but at the same time all my body wanted to do was shutdown from all the stress.

"It's normal to feel drowsy when you're pregnant," she whispered knowingly. "Babies take up a lot of energy and nutrients."

"I'm not tired." I argued lamely. I probably sounded really similar to how I sounded as a six year old who wanted to stay up until ten. She just smiled at me knowingly before gently shoving my shoulder into the mattress again. I could have fought her – with my oncoming wolfy strength I was a hell of a lot stronger than her, but for the reason I was exhausted and the reason it was Emily, I didn't really want to. To add to it, she looked really upset as she pushed down on the shoulder with Daniel's claw marks...like mother like daughter.

The whispering in the corner of the room stopped and I strained my neck to see that Sam and Jake were looking at each other fiercely - almost as if they were having a staring competition - before Sam walked to the stairs, whispered something to Dan, and left. Jake shook his head after him before he walked over to me, waiting for Emily to move aside.

"Franki," he said softly, no doubt still worried I was annoyed with him. It seemed we were always fighting about something to do with his late hours, my pregnancy woes, or my general lack of empathy towards him always trying to protect me from myself. "Me and Sam...we got to go talk to the Cullens, then we-"

"Wait, what?" I gasped, the very thought of him leaving terrifying me. "Shithead, I just told you that I was pushed by someone who has access to this very goddamn reservation and you want to _leave me_?"

"We're leaving to-to talk to them about all this." He looked back over his shoulder, making eye contact with Daniel who nodded. It was possibly the first eye contact I had seen them make that hadn't ended in snarls.

"Why did you stutter?"

"I didn't stutter." He said quickly, whipping his head back toward me. His 'deer in the headlights' expression left me suspicious.

"Yes, you did. What - _why_? Why are you leaving me?"

"Franki," he sighed, seeing as I worked myself up again. I felt my stomach drop as I started to panic. "Cubs," he tried again.

"No," I shook my head. He wasn't going to sweet talk me to forget about this. If he was going to leave after this revelation, he had better have a solid fucking excuse. "What do you know? Why are you going there?"

"I won't be gone long, I'm going to get Leah, Quil and Claire over here, okay?"

"Claire?" I asked someone squeakily. Claire would be level-headed about this whole ordeal, which was exactly what I needed right now. Jake nodded his head slowly, shushing me and smoothing out my hair. I hadn't even realized when he'd coaxed me back to lay on the pillow. I had realized he wasn't answering my question.

"Yeah. I'll go call her right now. I need you to get some rest for me, okay?"

"Jake, why won't you tell me what's going on?" I was almost teary-eyed. I was so frustrated and exhausted and terrified. I had been pushed off the cliff. Pushed. Someone had taken their hands and shoved me off of a cliff. Why would they have done that? Was it because I was a werewolf or because I was pregnant? Did it have anything to do with my boyfriend being Alpha or my Dad being the ex-Alpha, even my amazing gift with being able to ignore an Alpha command? Did it have anything to do with anything, or was I just the unfortunate fucker at the bottom of a Murder-two charge?

"I can't tell you what's going on because I don't know what's going on, baby." he whispered, kissing the top of my messy hair. "But as soon as I know, you will. Claire will be here in the meantime - you two figure everything out on your own."

"_When _will you be back?"

"I'll be back really soon and we'll figure everything out, okay?" He was being so calm right now. So like the Jacob I had wanted him to be for the past few weeks. He was strong and confident, there were no reservations about whether or not he was going to be sweet to me, even as I was freaking the fuck out and accusing him of leaving me alone again.

"Promise me," I ordered.

"I promise." He whispered. He leaned down quickly and kissed my forehead, then seeing my watery eyes he decided to be nice to me. In front of everyone, he bent down and kissed my belly, his eyes sparkling with something that I couldn't name. He came back up and whispered a quick "I love you," in my ear - smiling when I shivered. He kissed my lips this time – during which Allen gagged dramatically – before he got back up and whispered to he and Dan before Jake walked down the stairs. Daniel and Allen followed him without another word, even after Jake had hit Allen really hard in the shoulder.

I sighed as they left me upstairs with Emily, who had gone back to rubbing the damp cloth over my skin and talking to me in a quiet, wistful tone that made my eyes droop. She definitely knew how to calm me down, in an unfair way. I didn't need her guidance right now.

These werewolves were so clever, making me so exhausted and keeping my mother with me so that if I threw a tantrum I would be punished in a way someone werewolf _or _human couldn't ignore. If I had the energy I'd go and...fuck it, I was falling asleep too quickly to think of a decent threat.

* * *

"I just want you to be careful," Embry sighed, following me as I huffed away from him. He was being such a fucking asshole and before I chewed him out I wanted to be as far into the forest as I needed to be before people wouldn't question the screaming - or possibly find a buried body. "Vampires are dangerous – even the Cullens."

I couldn't help rolling my eyes at him; not only had I heard this rant a thousand fucking times, each time it meant mud because he was only doing it out of bitterness when somehow they had helped us. He was so...so...against different species. Specist. He was a fucking speciest. "If you don't stop bad mouthing Ness, I swear I'm going to punch you in the teeth. She's done nothing wrong – she isn't even venomous!"

"Not being venomous is not the same as not being a vampire, Cubs. She still wants to drink human blood – which kills humans. End of story."

"Technically no," I argued, whirling around to face him. I didn't want him to embarrass me again so I was going to make my stance clear, then I would go home and tell Jake that his best friend wasn't allowed to come over to the Cullens with me ever again. Then after that I'd go complain to Dad and make him give him a pep talk. If he still didn't get it, I'd go to Billy. Billy would put the ass in his place. "If she didn't drink the human dry she could totally get away with it because not having venom means they wouldn't turn all undead-y. So, you're wrong. She's not a bad guy, give the girl a fucking break. She's never anything but nice to your snarky ass."

"You haven't seen many vampires yet. You don't get what they're capable of." Embry hissed. "Renesmee's hand tricks and Bella's force fields are nothing in comparison to what some of the others can do. Trackers, hunters, they-"

"Yeah, I remember that bitch that could fly. She was a tricky one." I cringed just at the memory. It had taken weeks to track that bitch down and I had been relentless when I had finally gotten a hold of her ankle. She had ended up lifting me up a few feet off the ground trying to fly away, but even vampires weren't strong enough to carry the full weight of a full grown shifter for long, smallest or not.

"Naw, there are worse ones. Some of them have powers that are way too dangerous for us to discredit. So maybe you should stop discrediting them." He acknowledged darkly and I couldn't help but sigh, turning towards him with a little more sympathy to my glare.

"Is this about Adalyn?"

"Fuck, Francine, don't start with me-" he hissed and almost doubled over as if the sound of her name hurt him. He started off towards the side and I frowned. It was amazing how quickly you could ruin a man who had lost his imprint. I hadn't meant to be cruel, but I wasn't about to back down from my point.

"Then lay off of Ness; bloodsucker or not, she's been there for me just as much as the rest of you boys."

Embry's mouth dropped. "That's not true!"

"Okay, maybe she hasn't been around _that _much, but I only have so many girls to call my own, Em! I mean, being stuck with a whole bunch of you egotistical asses day in and day out gets to be a little too much for Leah and I to handle. I'd rather have to tackle Hunters."

"Stop labeling them like that. Vampires are vampires, there aren't categories for them." He had never liked how I labeled vampires, but Ness and I had grown up talking about the different types. Trackers tracked people. Hunters hunted for a reason besides the taste of blood. Rippers hunted families and groups of people because they were bloodthirsty. Then there were the regular Psychos who hunted and left some sort of message behind them.

"Well, aren't there categories for us?" I liked playing devil's advocate enough as it was, but if Embry was so bent on insulting one of my best friends, I was more than ready to go into monologues to argue him. "I mean, Jake's the big boss, Dad's the uptight supervisor, you're the disgruntled asshole..."

"And you're the reckless baby that does nothing but complain. Vampires are vampires, end of story. Don't trust any of them; not Renesmee, not Carlisle, not Bella-"

"Oh," I sneered darkly, looking over at him with angry eyes. She had been more of a bitch to me today than she normally was, even as I was standing up for her daughter. "I'll never trust that bitch. I'll never go _near_Bella."

"Good decision," he mumbled, also thinking about how she had acted back at their old house. I couldn't help but think about our mutual urges to rip one another apart. I felt a tingle of excitement slither down my spine, asking me to phase and run after her. I suppressed the urge.

"It is." I agreed lightly, looking back in the direction we had left her. "For now."

* * *

I woke up slowly, groggily to see the room around me. It was late...or perhaps it was so early that it was still dark out. I looked around my familiar, dark bedroom to see that Quil was perched in the corner of the room, looking at me levelly. His arms were crossed over his chest and he looked more serious than I'd seen him since I came home from my fall off the cliffs.

"Hey," I croaked quietly, by the sound of my voice I could tell I had been asleep for a long time.

"Hey," he mumbled back, looking towards where the stairs were briefly. "Emily, Claire and Leah are downstairs."

"Where's my alarm clock?" I asked, looking to where it should have been on top of the dresser a good eight feet from our bed. We had to keep it farther away or else we'd just destroy that one like all the others before it just because it tried to keep us from sleeping in. "What time is it?"

"Early," he said simply. Not much of a help, but at least now I knew it was closer to daybreak than the sunset that had already passed. I frowned when I realized how long I must have been asleep.

"What's Jake been saying?"

Quil looked out the window quickly, before I heard him loudly sigh. "He hasn't said anything."

"Oh. Well, what'd the bloodsuckers say?" Quil shrugged. I caught on to what he was saying. My eyes narrowed and a cocked my head to the side, trying to ignore the feeling of being punched in the chest. "He hasn't come back, has he?"

"No." He rasped. I closed my eyes and nodded slowly.

"And he hasn't called either." It was not a question.

"No."

Fuck. How long had I been out? Is that why they'd moved my alarm clock, so that I wouldn't know how long my boyfriend had actually been gone? It was a smart decision - sure, sure - but that they had been so careful to make sure I couldn't count the hours made me even more nervous. How long had I been asleep? Had I slept the full day away? I couldn't remember what time it had been when Jake had last been here. Had I slept two days?

"What about Sam?"

"Half the pack is out, Cubs." Half the pack. Six wolves were out looking – two of the others were in my house. So where were the other four? Quil must have read my mind. "Brady, Allen, Seth and Jared are going over to the Cullens' to get the low-down."

"'Kay," I whispered, mostly just to assure myself. I felt completely lost, just because I didn't know where Jacob was. I couldn't have put the feeling into words, but something was wrong. He had promised me – he had promised me that he would come back and check on me, that he would check in so that I would know he hadn't been eaten by that golden-eyed bitch and he would tell me exactly what was happening.

No matter how awkward things had gotten between the two of us, no matter how serious it is - whatever 'it' may be - I could never imagine that Jake would break a promise he had made to me. It wasn't in his character, he was way too obsessed with me for that. It was both a great and horrible catch to the imprinting, that you had no control over how stupidly, mushily in love you were.

I shook my head at my own thoughts. No, this was not normal for him. This wasn't like my Jake, he would have come back to tell me he was okay and to make sure that I hadn't killed my keepers. Even at the worst of my house arrest he had been overprotective and sure to stop in and make sure that I would be there to check on the next day. And for all I had known at that time he hadn't wanted me to _be _there the next day - but he checked on me without doubt. He always made sure that I knew he was okay and he knew I was okay. It was how we were. It was who we are.

No. This was wrong.

I whipped myself out of bed so quickly that I barely had time to notice I was in a sports bra and shorts – there was a moment where I recognized I should feel embarrassed in front of Quil, but I remembered he'd probably seen me shift and naked a shit-ton of times. I threw on a hoodie just to be polite to him and the people downstairs before I walked past him.

He was quick to call my name and follow me, but I ignored him.

"No word at all?" I demanded, making sure that I was getting the full story. Emily stopped wiping down my rusted stovetop, Leah looked up from a cup of coffee she was nursing at the table and Claire stopped banging her heels into my cupboards, though she didn't jump off the countertop she was perched on.

"Franki, you're awake-"

"Don't sugar-fuck it, just give it to me straight. No one has heard anything from them?" I asked desperately, looking from each woman to test her reaction. Claire looked like she was waiting for me to explode, Leah looked like she was ready to tie me and gag me, whereas Emily looked stoic - that worried me.

"It could mean anything, Cubs." Leah waved her hand dismissively. "They could still be at the Cullens."

"Then why are Brady, Allen, Seth and Jared going over there? Why are there more wolves out in the forest?" I accused. Leah shot an annoyed glare towards Quil who stood behind me nervously. Maybe I wasn't even supposed to know the tiny bit that I had been told.

"Sorry, I didn't know you wanted me to _lie_..."

"Of course we wanted you to lie, moron." Leah sneered back to him. I wanted to punch her in the face for trying to keep something so important from me, but instead I just narrowed my eyes accusingly at her.

"Have we _called _the vamps? Have we done any pre-emptive check-ups?"

"Yes. They said that the boys had left hours ago and that they should have been coming back here." Claire finally explained. She looked at me honestly. I should have known that she wouldn't lie to me – and everyone else should have known better to bring her here if they expected me to stay in the dark.

"And they haven't heard anything?" I asked again.

"No one has." Leah rolled her eyes, as if she was sick of repeating herself.

"And no one else feels the need to fucking panic?" I asked, knowing I sounded somewhat hysterical. I was sure that when Jake saw this through Quil or Leah's mind he'd call me a spaz, but I couldn't help myself. There was a feeling deep down in my gut that told me something was wrong. It was so low down in my gut it couldn't be ignored. It was like a pull, or an instinct all its own.

"We shouldn't panic, sweetheart." Emily told me soothingly. It did not soothe the pains running through my body.

"Practically the whole pack is out there, we'll find them. It's fine." Leah waved dismissively yet again. I was ready to snap her wrist, wait until it healed, then snap it again.

"No one can hear them in their wolf? No one can find their scent? No one has seen head or hide from them and you think that that is just _fine_? Well, Leah, it's not fucking _fine. _You know, you think you're so fucking hard shelled, but I can promise you that if anything happens to these guys you will feel like shit and if you _don't _feel like shit – even if only one hair on their fucking heads are hurt – I will hit you so hard that I will _turn_you into shit!"

"Francine!" Emily scolded. I turned on her.

"And why the fuck aren't _you _worried? Your goddamn husband is out there!"

"I never said I wasn't worried. I said that we shouldn't panic." She whispered. "It'll be okay Franki, but we shouldn't-"

"Why not? Why shouldn't we panic? Our _lives _are out there and you guys think it's fine to just sit on your asses to play watchdogs for me? Well, fuck you very much for the effort, but I'm out." I hissed, throwing my hands up in surrender as I turned on my heel to walk out of the kitchen. I was blocked by a body - but not one I wouldn't mind hurting because it was in the way.

"Cubs, we were specifically told to keep you here." Quil stepped forward slightly as if to show dominance. I sneered at him and pushed his shoulder slightly, showing him that I still had a bit of the strength I wasn't supposed to and I was not afraid to use it against him.

"Right, as if you could stop me." They probably could physically, but they would not outsmart me. I was desperate. "A scared wolf is the most desperate animal and can do anything – isn't there an expression about that?"

Leah rolled her eyes, but my mother was much more sympathetic towards my cause. "Franki, for your safety we need you to stay here."

"What about _Jake's _safety?" I shrieked, pointing out the window as if I knew where he was.

"Jake is not a werewoman that's close to phasing even though she's pregnant!" Leah yelled back at me, slamming her hand on my table. The wood under her fist groaned angrily.

"You're not going to stop me from looking for my boyfriend, Leah!" I bellowed, loving how she stood up to go nose to nose with me. She was three or four inches taller than me but the burning in my eyes was much stronger than hers. I was fighting for something besides stubbornness and commands.

"You have two wolves and two protective family members here, Franki. Think about this." Claire, of course, was the voice of reason and possibly the only one that stood a chance arguing with me. I glared Leah down for a bit longer before she smirked.

"Listen to your cousin. She's right." She mumbled, sitting back down in the chair slowly, as if ready to pounce up and punch me if she had to.

"_You're _not the one I'm worried about leaving alone." I hissed at Leah. I looked to Claire and tried to make her understand the emotion. "What would you do if it were Quil out there? What would you do if you felt like something was wrong? You'd go. I have this feeling in my gut, it's like dread but it's worse. It's like the pull you get when you first see your imprint - only negative. It's like I'm never going to see him again if I don't go now. It's like instead of him holding me to the earth because gravity won't, this dread is trying to pry him away from me because it knows that I'm not out looking for him. I _need _to find him, Claire."

"Franki," she frowned, her eyes starting to tear up.

"I'm going to find him."

"Not right now you aren't," Quil mumbled before grabbing me around my stomach and flipping me over his shoulder. He didn't falter in his step as he started walking out of the kitchen. Claire hot on his heels as I screamed at him.

"Put me down you overgrown beagle! I swear I will go wolf and tear your ass to shreds!" When threatening didn't work, "I am _pregnant _you idiot! You can't just grab me and throw me over your shoulder, what if your shoulder hits my stomach wrong? Put me down! Put me - holy fuck you're so stupid!" When that excuse didn't work, I went for guilt. "Jacob is your best friend! He's going to be your best man and you're not going to let me go find him? What kind of friend are you?"

By that point Quil had made it up to my attic-bedroom and was happy to dump me on my bed with a hard expression on his face.

"Jake _is _my best friend. That's why I offered to take care of his psychotic imprint no matter what happened today. And out of my friendship for him, even though I want to storm out of the house, I'm going to stay here and do what I said I would; because I'm his best friend. Because you're the love of his life and he never wants anything to happen to you or the baby. Now stop being a bitch and lay the fuck down."

Slightly shocked by him being so serious, but still very angry at the dick, I climbed under my blankets and crossed my arms as I sat up in my bed, glaring at him. He went back to his seat across the room, but this time Claire was with him. She looked at me worriedly, but was first sure to whisper encouraging things in his ear. Things that I should be whispering to _my _boyfriend because he should have been protecting me from my flip-out with Leah – but he was not here. He was not here like he had promised me he would be.

How could they not understand my point of view? No one knew where two wolves - who could telepathically communicate with each other - were after they left a coven of vampires and they wouldn't let me follow my gut to find him. It was almost like they didn't believe my gut could possibly be right. I mean, holy shit, we're _horse-sized _beasts that rip apart immortal vampires and they think it's unlikely that something like a pull in my gut might be right?

After everything we've lived through how can they doubt _anything _like that? Seriously.

Another pain ripped at my insides, I hissed against it – this one was not worry so much as more of my stomach pains. I didn't accept it when Quil and Claire came forward to help, my glare warned them to stay away and luckily they seemed to understand that I meant it. I stayed and didn't move against it, not until the pain fully went away even though the dread didn't follow behind it. The dread stayed and thickened.

Claire kept sending me nervous glances, knowing her she was probably worried that I was going to be angry with her forever. She should have known better, but I understood. My tantrum was worse than it normally was but I wasn't about to apologize for it. I wouldn't deny that I was disgusted that no one had taken any more action to finding out where the pack Alphas were. Not even just the Alphas..._Sam _and _Jake_. These boys, and Leah, had been thick as thieves for longer than I'd been alive.

Why the fuck was I the only one panicking?

Was I really the only one who had this gut-wrenching dread? This dread that was so deeply rooted that I felt like I wanted to be sick and run and cry and scream and fight and crawl into our bed and pretend he was there all at once?

I stood up from the bed. Thanks to the lack of alarm clock on the dresser half-way across the room. I had no idea how long the three of us had been waiting there for something we all knew we wouldn't be getting any time soon. I had already screamed and fought, I may as well try all the steps of this dread to see when it would finally let up. Next was getting sick.

"Get back in bed," Quil demanded, his tone still harsh from our fight.

"I have to get to the toilet." I said mechanically. He pointed to the bathroom to the side of the bed, but I kept headed toward the stairs and he took a few steps forward.

"No, just get back in bed." I raised my eyebrows at his obliviousness.

"I'm pregnant," I muttered bitterly. "I'll let you pick which you prefer between puking or pissing, but either way I need to get to the toilet for it."

He grimaced lightly and I went downstairs to the bathroom there. Not that I had something against Quil and Claire besides our fight, but I didn't want anyone to hear me getting sick and a bottle of water to take with me was exactly what I needed to keep myself going. Leah was not pleased to see me back in the kitchen, but I tried not to acknowledge her as I opened the fridge, grabbed an unopened bottle of water, and left for the bathroom off of the living room.

Quil had followed me down the stairs suspiciously and seemed surprised when I crossed by him to actually go where I said I would. I closed the door as I normally would, but it still sounded like I slammed thanks to how quiet the house was in the early hours of the morning. I could just see the dusted reds and oranges of the morning light peeking through the clouds that would later gray the sky before the all stress I had been feeling caught up with me and found itself in the toilet bowl.

I threw up a couple more times and when the feeling didn't quit, I turned on the shower to steam up the room. The warmth made me feel a lot more calm, though it made it harder to breathe. It just reminded me of the mugginess Jake sometimes caused when he was in the room. It also helped because the sound drowned out the few stray sniffles I let go and the hisses from stomach pains. I'd been moving too much since I'd woken up . Quil throwing me over his shoulder probably didn't help.

How could I go search for him when I was being held captive by two wolves and two overprotective family members? They would never let me go considering how I was supposed to be on bed rest, my stomach pains were only getting worse, and on top of it all no one knew where to start looking for them. They could have been halfway to Mexico for all we knew.

I looked back out the window to the clouded day that was dawning. It would be another typical day in the Olympic Peninsula – chilled by rain.

The idea struck me quickly, looking out the window that was keeping the steam so well confined to this room. It had been luck that I had needed the water, but it had gotten me onto the ground floor of the house...I had never actually done it but I somehow knew that I could climb out that window.

I pressed my ear to the door of the bathroom, listening for all four temporary house-guests. It took a while before I heard Claire's voice.

"Leave her in there. She needs to be alone and she's obviously sick. You heard her."

"Are all pregnant women that bad?" Quil asked.

"If you're talking about the vomit, it's different for everyone." Emily's voice sounded quietly. "She's very upset, it's going to act up because of it."

"She's just a drama queen." Leah's voice sneered.

"You're just jealous of her."

"Fuck you, Beagle." I tried not to smirk too much that I had unintentionally given Quil a new nickname, but I had gotten the information I needed from the conversation. All four of them were still in the house, none of them were even contemplating that I would be ridiculous enough to go out the small window.

But to ease this feeling in my gut? Of course I was that ridiculous.

I didn't open the window at first. Knowing those wolves, if the steam suddenly drained out of the bathroom and the smell changed, they'd know something was up. I'd have to slip out fast and close the window behind me – all being pretty much completely silent. Which I could do...I hoped.

The window was two feet by three feet – I could sneak out, it'd just be difficult to close it behind me and land quietly because it was still a good seven feet off the ground. I'd have to do everything fast. I looked at the door, seeing that the knob was locked before I took a deep breath and quietly opened the window. I climbed up over the bathtub and scrambled to do this as quickly as I could. I twisted and went out backwards so that I could close the window behind me but just as I got out I felt myself slip. My foot made a quick sound against the siding of the house and I winced. I didn't know how loud that would have been to their wolfy ears from inside the house, but something told me that if they heard it I did not have a lot of time to get away.

Hanging in a dangerous fucking way from the window, I used what arm strength I still had stored away to close the window and still hang on with my left hand. It hurt the tendons in my shoulder and underarm, but when I finally dropped to the ground I wasn't automatically grabbed by any angry family or pack members, so I figured that was good.

Had it really been that fucking simple?

I gave the finger to the female wolf inside, remembering that I would have to brag about how I _had _been able to get away from two wolves before I moved to the woods and entered it quietly. I wanted to run across any of the wolves and see what they had to say to me. See if they had any updated news or if they would take me with them. I could ride on one of their backs...okay, realistically I couldn't since I was supposed to be on bed rest, but I was determined to make something work so that I could be included.

I wasn't going to play the damsel in a fucking tower. I was going to get out there and find my imprint and make sure he was okay. Then I'd find my father and send him back to Emily. Then we'd all come back and rub it in Leah's face, since she was being such a bitch about it. Emily would cook us all a huge meal and then they would explain everything to us. It wasn't _that _difficult.

I shivered slightly as a wind hit me through the trees. I should have thought about what I was wearing before I snuck out, but if I had gone to get clothes I would have given myself away. Besides the breeze, I didn't feel cool in the sweater I'd thrown over my shorts and sports bra, but I was slightly regretting not wearing shoes. I knew that my feet were used to it from being a wolf, but it had been a long time since I had walked on them like this and I could tell they would get sore fast.

I had no idea where to start looking for the wolves. I had hoped they would just find me - speaking of which, I had a terrible feeling that Leah and Quil would soon be busting in the door to the bathroom, thinking I'd tried to do myself in or something. I wouldn't have a lot of time. I started walking in large circles, trying to throw off my scent for them, hoping that if I circled around enough they wouldn't be able to tell where I had started and began and which circle and extra little extra path I had taken.

And in that right, I shouldn't have been so fucking surprised when I got myself lost. Now I was really hoping that the wolves would find me, even if it was Quil because at least then I could be like "ha, I escaped!" and brag over the fact that the only reason they caught me was because I couldn't shape shift into a giant animal at the moment.

But as I was about to start panicking over that, the dread in my gut started hitting me with punches. It was like something within me knew that I was starting to give up - it was a reminder of what I was looking for. I was looking for my Jacob. I couldn't go back now, he needed to be found and if he wasn't going to show up on his own then I was going to hunt him down, human or not.

I had traveled in too many circles and over too many side paths, I knew that because somehow in all my wandering I had reached somewhere I was able to smell the sea. My body started to stiffen when I started to recognize where my gut had lead me - the beginning of this all. The beginning of all these troubles...

I was on the cliffs.

I broke through the forest slowly, looking left and right, looking for any signs of the pack. When I didn't see any of them, I was sure to walk slowly and check behind me every few seconds. I felt guilty, like the wolves were watching me and judging me because I had escaped from them, but I couldn't focus on it. The dread in my gut was only growing as I neared the edge of the cliff. I felt ill, I felt like my entire world were falling away from me. And then, as if Renesmee had implanted the thought in my head, I had a horrible image enter my brain. An image of Jacob's mangled body hanging off the rock at the bottom of the cliffs and dragging limply in the water, his blood soaking the rock - the fifty - half way down where he would have hit his head...

"Oh my God," I whispered, rushing forward. I fell to my knees at the edge of the cliff, holding on tightly as I stuck my head over the side, not even able to prepare myself for what I knew was at the bottom of the cliff.

Blood, beautiful russet skin, dark, blank eyes...

But as I stared, I saw nothing there. It was like I was looking at myself though. It was like I was seeing something that was there, even though I saw nothing there. I could see myself down there - it was like I was looking into a picture that faded as reason started overriding it all.

My whole gut fell. It was like I had been led here for nothing - to see myself and realize that I was no farther ahead or behind in my search. But if he wasn't here, why was my stomach still rolling? Why did I feel like he should be here?

No, I was right. He was here. He _had _to be here. That had to be what this pull, this _dread_, in my gut meant. It was the only thing that made sense. So where the hell was he?

A low chuckle sounded from behind me. I gasped, as I spun around - but even as I spun I knew that the chuckle was all wrong. It wasn't warm and inviting, but instead it was cold and somehow I knew that it was cruel. It was sending shivers down my spine and making the dread in my gut so intense that I felt like I needed to vomit as my entire body stung from the stench.

By the time I realized what I had done, I was standing face to face with the monster...staring into the eyes of who I knew was here to kill me - smiling, blood red eyes that made my world flash.

* * *

**I am a terrible human being, I know - but I adore my cliff hangers. So, what did you think? There are some big things that happened this chapter - give me your thoughts! To my fantastic reviewers of Chapter 25...**

_ForeverTeamEdward13_**: I hope you liked what I left you with, not that I gave you many answers - but you need not wait long! Thanks for your review**

_Angel of the Night Watchers_**: Thanks for everything - seriously, I never expected you to get them back to me tonight when I gave them all to you; I am super impressed! I'm so glad that everything is going well with you and I thank you again for offering your shoulder for my troubles. You're wonderful and I send you all my love :)**

_Debbie_**: Ha, I'm glad I got such a response out of you. I can't imagine what response this chapter may have gotten - please let me know. Thank you for reviewing!**

_bster_**: I'm glad that you can relate - well, not really, because she's not going through the best time in the world - but I'm glad that you can find something realistic in all of the mythological context. Thank you for reviewing!**

_Sugar-Ice_**: I promise that Jake didn't push her, but you're about to find out who did! Thank you for reviewing, as always :)**

_starfield121_**: Don't worry, I will never just abandon a story like that! Thank you for the compliments, I really hope I lived up to them with this chapter!**

_EclipseLover97_**: I hope that you liked this chapter - I promise everything will be explained in the next one, along with a ton of drama!**

_kallie2915_**: Thank you so much for that beautiful review! Reviews like yours make my day, I hope that I lived up to everything you said with this last installment.**

_PrincessK16_**: That's a lot of reading in one day, I'm impressed! Thank you for your review**

_taydortot_**: One of your favourites? I'm honoured! And don't worry, her memories will be coming back very, very soon - the next chapter will explain all!**

_nene82743_**: Thank you very much! **

_Happy2BeeMe_**: Thank you for your thoughts. Of course she was pushed! She's not the type of person to jump, don't you think? Anyway, the Nessie and Bella parts will all be explained and very soon - better look out for the next chapter!**

_ally0212_**: Renesmee's role will be explained very soon. Franki goes by Young instead of Ulley because they didn't want anyone to really understand that she was Sam's daughter if people started asking questions. Back when he was nervous over whether or not he would be able to stop phasing (hence start to age) he did it in case people began to ask questions later. They also did it so that she would be a little safer if people realized that the Alpha was Sam and came after her...I explained a little in earlier chapters, but that was where my mind was going with it all :)**

_for ever jacob: _**don't go crazy, just keep reading ;) Hope you enjoyed, thank you for reviewing!**

_mimi777_**: Haha, well, I promise you'll find out exactly who pushed her...you just didn't this chapter. That is a very good theory you have there - I guess you'll have to wait until the next update to find out whether or not you were correct. What do you think after what you just read? And don't worry, I'm also anti-Bella/pro-anybody else. And if you want to know what's going on with Embry's story - you should read the new story I just put out. It's his and Adalyn's :) Thanks for your thoughts!**

_011_**: I'm glad you like it, thank you for reviewing!**

**Well, hopefully you all enjoyed that chapter. Please tell me your thoughts - please **_**REVIEW**_**, they are inspiring! **

**-Egypt**


	27. Chapter 27

**HERE IT IS, THE CHAPTER WITH ALL THE ANSWERS****! I'm so excited that I can't even say anything other than a thank you to **_Angel of the Night Watchers _**for editing this for you all. Read and please let me hear your thoughts in reviews!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"I think we need to have a serious conversation." I began lowly. My voice was all but cracking with anxiety. This wasn't a conversation that I wanted to have, but more importantly it was one I wish I didn't need to have. My entire body was tingling with worry, but Jake seemed completely unaware of it as he looked up from his mound of breakfast to smile at me.

"Serious conversation, huh?" His mouth was full when he asked and though normally I probably would have laughed or mocked him, but today was a day I just shook my head.

"Very serious."

Jake clearly didn't understand how serious I was trying to be, or else he wouldn't be smiling at me so wolfishly. He put down his food - his version of seriousness - to give me his full attention.

"Alright, shoot."

"Okay..." I whispered, feeling awkward as I stood around before I fell into a seat in front of him. Maybe if I started it off more smoothly he wouldn't feel as awkward as I already did. I didn't want him to feel awkward about it, I just wanted the problem to be dealt with. "I want to talk to you about last night."

His face dropped slightly as picked up his spoon to turn back to his cereal. "Mm? What about it?"

"Well, I think we should talk about it..." I started slowly.

His face fell even more, his lips pulled down at the sides. "Yeah, I got that."

"Fuck," I whispered, taking a deep breath as I played with my hands. "Well, I think I should start off with saying that I will not be doing it anymore."

His eyebrows raised, he clearly hadn't been expecting that answer. He put down his spoon again, smirking at me, getting ready for whatever argument we were about to have. "Oh, really?"

"Really, really. I am so sick of this...this routine. I want-" but I stopped, feeling my face heat up as I crossed my arms over my chest. I leaned back in my seat, trying to look more relaxed, but I knew I couldn't pull it off. This was nothing he hadn't heard before, but it was still to the point that it was an uncomfortable subject, especially to approach it so head on.

"I'm willing to give you anything you want, Franki. Name it." My eyes flickered up to him to see how resolved he was with that decision. He seemed pretty genuine. But that didn't mean that he was even close to wanting to go along with it.

"Jake...I want a baby."

His eyes widened and he noticeably pulled away from me, which I won't deny hurt bad. But it didn't matter, I knew this conversation would be no walk in the park - he'd fought against it hard enough so far. Currently, he looked like a fish out of water as his mouth opened and closed dramatically. Finally, he was able to close his mouth but it was so he could shake his head. "No. Not yet."

"What the fuck, Jake?" I exploded, having known that something like this would be his first response. "What are you talking about? 'Not now'," I scoffed, "believe it or not now is the best time!"

"It's not like we're short on it," Jacob countered quickly. "I just don't think that y-we are ready for that yet. I don't want to get our hopes up and have it happen where-"

My mouth dropped the more he spoke, I knew what he was getting at and I know what that stutter was. And I was not happy. I was so fucking unhappy, in fact, that I was pretty sure I would rip Jacob Black in seven. One for each limb, his head, his torso and his...well...

"Are you-" I couldn't help but laugh darkly, just to distract from the insult of it all. "Are you saying that...I can't _do it_?"

"That's the problem," he muttered quietly, as if I couldn't hear it. But of course, I caught on to that quick.

"What's the hell does that mean?"

"There's too much going on right now, Franki." Jacob said with a sigh. "You know I'm not going to leave you alone, totally unable to protect yourself while the leeches are back-"

"The leeches?" I hissed, my anger spilling out of my mouth as I literally tried to shoot venom at him. "You won't let me have a baby because of the leeches? It's not like 11 of you mutts are enough to protect a giant whale of a woman?"

"Even pregnant you wouldn't be a whale," he corrected automatically. His voice was quiet, he clearly didn't want to argue - but now there was no stopping me. He had opened a jar of whoop ass and he could not close that shit again. "Besides. There would only be ten of us - Sam is out of commission, he's stopped phasing for Emily."

"Great role model," I jibed. He glared at me for a moment before shaking his head.

"No one is going to start or stop anything!" Jacob grumbled, standing up from his chair and taking his plate to the sink, making a lot of noise as he did so. I knew it was just to give him something to do. "It's too dangerous right now, Cubs. Not with them back."

My anger was ebbing my patience away as quickly as a shark could eat a seal. It was pretty much near impossible to taste the blood left in the water at this point because nothing was left. All there was is the blind rage and the terrible feeling of rejection.

I mean, Jake loved me. I knew Jake loved me like the moon loved the night and the sun loved the beaches, I mean everyone pretty much knew it. So it had to be something else other than the aspect of danger, didn't it? I mean normally he would do anything and everything for me. He'd swim across the ocean, he'd battle the elements, monsters - half the time for shits and giggles. Hell, he'd even dare to argue with my Dad to extend my curfew or when he had upset me the night before. He was brave towards anything that I wanted.

So clearly, it had to be something else.

But what? What could possibly stir Jake away from something that I wanted? I wasn't a princess by any means, I never really asked for much besides commitment and as much time glued to his hip as I could get - but that wasn't really something that needed to be asked for anyway. So it had to be something to do with work...

It couldn't have anything to do with...

My stomach literally folded over itself and began to disappear like a rabbit into a hat. I knew what it was, but honestly? Really? Could it really be something so ironic and so damn...painful? Could it be her?

No...No way...

But I knew better. I swallowed the fear that was in my throat enough so that I could speak past it. "Does this...have anything to do with Bella?"

My voice was not as confident as I had hoped it would be. To be honest, I don't think I'd ever been so scared of the answer to a question in my life. My body was going into fight or flight mode and everyone knew that I was much more prone to fight...but not today. Today, I wanted nothing more than to run away as fast as I could...

And go punch that bitch in her pretty, pale face.

"Franki-"

"Don't 'Franki' me, I asked you a question!" I growled. He looked at me with a glower, as he stood up too. As if he could intimidate me - I don't care how tall he is. I don't care how 'boss' he is: Jacob Black was mine and you do not cower from things that are yours.

"Bella has nothing to do with this. But I should ask you the same question, shouldn't I?" His voice was dark and he spoke fast and surprisingly angrily.

My eyebrows rose. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Daniel has something to do with this decision, doesn't he?"

"Are you shitting me?" My mouth dropped. "Dan has nothing to do with this! How is that even possible? I just said that I wanted to have _babies _with you!"

"But it's because of what he said, wasn't it?"

My eyes widened and my fists clenched. I hated having no fucking privacy! But I tried to keep my voice calm as I took a deep breath. "How do you know about that?"

Jake rolled his eyes. "That kid can't keep anything from me. We all know about it."

I shook my head, annoyed with this information but knowing that it had to be true. "Okay. Fine. So, he talked to me about wanting to settle down with me. Told me that he would do it with me faster and that he could actually make time for a family that you couldn't because you're Alpha."

There was a shiver of anger that went through him before he snarled. "So this is because I'm Alpha, now?"

I rolled my eyes and made a grunt of frustration. "How many times do I have to tell you? This is because I want a baby!" I enunciated both syllables harshly so that he would get the message, but his arms were folded and he was now glaring out the window. I tried not to figure out if it was in the direction of _her _house or not.

"What are you thinking now?" I sighed.

"I'm thinking that kid is going to get beat up."

"Are you kidding me?" I hissed. I took three steps forward until I was inches away from Jake, placing my hands harshly on his face. He was surprised by how I had basically smacked my hands to his cheeks so he would be forced to look at me.

"Jake. I am in love with you. Not Dan. I chose you, remember?" He did not reply. "Remember?"

"Yeah, I remember," he sighed irritably. I knew like all the boys that now his anger was up he would not be ready to just leave this argument and let everything go. The thing he did not seem to understand was I had no thought to do it either.

"I'm just going to ask you straight out, because there are two options to my next move."

His eyes widened. He had heard threats like this before and he knew that they were never shallow threats. In fact, they usually were never threats at all. Instead, they were life changing courses of action. They were life altering. It was common knowledge when I gave options that that, meant I was about to do something drastic. "What are the options?"

"Nope. Not how it works; I need you to answer my question. I need to know if you ever plan to just...stop," my voice dropped as I looked at him with pain ringing through my voice. I'm pretty sure when he caught my eyes he actually shriveled. "Are you ready to stop and give me a baby?"

There was a long silence as his eyes bore into mine while he thought about what I had asked of him. I didn't think that it was that difficult, but clearly we still weren't on the same page. He weighed his options, considered all his moves, watched my emotions carefully. He was watching me very carefully and it took me a second to get why. It took until I actually saw my eyes gloss over and my vision of him blur. He would feel terrible now, but his silence told me what I needed to know.

I will not cry.

"No, Francine. I can't give you a baby when things are like this."

I couldn't help but shudder away from his answer and sneer past my tears. He looked hurt by it, but I couldn't stop myself. It was a gut reaction to insult and injury. "Like what? Like that your pretty, little leech is back in Forks?"

"That's not what this is about." He whispered, lowly. I could tell he was ashamed. And he should have been.

"No, no, not at all. This is about me, then." I hissed. "Well, good. Good. That's good to know."

I took another step away, making sure to glare at him as I retreated. He grew nervous quickly, he never liked me moving away from him. Neither of us had ever liked being away from each other. It ruined us. He took an instinctive step forward, I took four back. Pain ripped past his face.

"Franki...what are you doing?"

"What am I doing? I'm done."

"Done?" He croaked. I nodded, taking another step back hoping that the extra distance between us would make this all easier. I was wrong.

"Yeah, I'm done. I can't be here, I need to leave. I can't just...I can't just do this - I can't wait for you to come home at night and tell me that you're still not ready to give me what I want when I give you everything you want. And yeah. You waited. I get it. You waited a long ass time, but during it didn't you learn any-Goddamn-thing? You saw what it did to my parents - you saw what it did to me. I'm not waiting around my whole life because you can't pull on your pants long enough to be humane and see that I have needs."

"I know you have needs-"

"Clearly you don't!" I raged. "I want a family! I mean, isn't that what I'm even here for? That's what they say, isn't it? All us girls were all just chosen cause we were the best genetic matches for babies-"

"You're the exception, you know that." He countered, looking at me as if I'd burst into a wolf at any moment but I shook my head and guffawed. I couldn't help but be surprised that of all things, that was supposed to comfort me.

"Screw that. I don't like being different."

"You love being different," he argued ruefully.

"Not about this!" An angry tear streaked quickly down my cheek and splashed to the floor. More followed it. He made a strangled sound when he saw that I was crying. While I wanted nothing more than to just run into his hands and plead with him, I knew that all he wanted was to get down on his knees and give in to what I wanted. Which was why I was getting so upset - it was so easily avoided, this entire argument.

"This is not something I want to be different for, Jake! I want to be like everyone else! I want my family. I want my dreams to come true, every other imprint gets it. So why don't I? Why does that have to be how I'm different? I want my happy ending, too..."

"You can have any ending you want. You know you will."

I took four steps back. "Neither of us have considered it...but maybe we should. Maybe we should consider it-" I had to clear my throat because suddenly it was dry and raspy. "It might not be with you."

"What are you saying?" Tears were now gathering in his eyes, he was finally breaking down too. "You can't be serious. Franki, you know I love you more than life. I've been there with you through everything. I don't know how to live without you...you-you don't know how to live without me. You need me as much as I-"

"But I don't _want _to need you!"

My bellow made both of us recoil in pain from what had been said. It was painful, as if I had gotten myself in the chest with a ricochet bullet I had aimed straight at him. He looked at me, a tear or two falling down his face. To be honest, I couldn't tell. I was far too distraught - there were too many tears down my own face. I didn't want this to happen...why was this happening? But I knew I was right. Why did I have to be his exception? Why did I have to be any one's exception? I just wanted to move on. Have a baby. We were breaking down and breaking apart, but I didn't want it to happen. I didn't want him to crawl or beg...I just wanted a baby. I just wanted to be normal and have a baby with the man that I love...or at least, as much 'love' as an imprint could actually be.

"Franki, what are you saying?"

"I'm saying that I don't want to stick around for something that you'll never give me. I don't want to stick around when you won't stop being Alpha for me," my voice got even softer as the truth of it constricted my chest. "But you threw it all away for her."

His voice shook as another tear fell. "How is this still about Bella?"

"It's _always _about Bella," I whispered. "You gave everything up for her, Jake. You gave away everything. Even me." He winced. "I finally got you back, Jake. I finally have you like I wanted you before-before I even knew that I wanted you," I snorted bitterly.

"You've always had me, Cubs."

"That's not true and you know it." I hissed, my eyes so full of tears that I could not see him, so I lowered my face to look at the ground where my tears splashed against the puddle of those which I'd already shed. "Not when she came back."

"Franki, please-"

"You're not ready to be mine yet." I whispered painfully. "You're not ready to give her up."

"This isn't about her."

"Being Alpha is _all _about her." I whispered. "She made you an Alpha. And for her, you're staying an Alpha. Don't fool yourself."

"It's not just for her - Sam wants to get old with Emily."

"Like I want to get old with you?" I asked desperately. I heard him shuffle his feet, though I refused to look down and away from his eyes.

"What does all this mean?" He asked. "What does all this mean for us?"

"It means that I don't want you hanging around just because you imprinted on me," I whispered. "We have better things to do with our time."

"Bu-" I held up my hand to silence him.

"And if you want to stop time, Jacob Black, whether it be for you or her..." the words got past my teeth through pain, not anger. I heard him inhale on a sharp hiss. "Then I'm not going to waste my time waiting for you to come around to your senses."

"You've never had to wait for me-"

"Not for you to save me," I agreed with a small, cynical snort. "But I'm sick of always waiting around to save you. And the only thing you ever need to be saved from is her. Maybe when you realize that, you'll love her less."

"...I love you most."

I sighed, turning away from him as I walked towards the door. "That's not good enough. I'm not going to sit around all pretty while you go out and live the old times. It's time for new times. For once I want to know that it'll be with me and not Cullen."

"I'm never going to leave you, I'm never going to let you go. Just get back in here. I'll never see Bella again, is that what you want? Tell me what you want!"

"I want you to be in love with me, Jake. Just me." I turned back around and faced the cool breeze outside the doorway. I knew where I could go to wait it out, I just knew that it was a bad idea. I knew everything was about to change. "And if you can't do it, I know someone who already is."

"You can't be serious," he groaned. It sounded like he actually was in pain. Actually, if he felt at all like I did, he probably was.

"I'm going to go stay with him. See if maybe this imprinting thing was just a mistake." He hated it when I quoted him and though that argument had been finished years ago, it still left a harsh scar over my heartstrings.

"You were not a mistake, Cubs."

"Maybe it was a mistake in how you imprinted, not whom." I suggested with a shrug that seemed to drain all my energy. "I don't know, what I do know is that I need to get out of here. The longer I'm with you the harder it gets."

"Harder to what?"

"To stay in one piece." I suggested hoping that would answer his question properly. I took my time as I walked towards the door, further and further away from him. My body was trembling with sobs as I walked. "Consider this a vacation."

"You won't be able to stop phasing, Franki! It took Sam years!" Jake screamed after me. My body burned as I turned around, getting one last good look at the man in front of me. One last good look at his dark, smouldering eyes and his perfectly sculpted face.

"Then I better start now." I countered haughtily, walking away with my head held high and my heart still sinking.

I walked outside, my phone already drafted the message I was so afraid to send. I didn't look at it as I sent it out into the universe, finding it for the very man that I loved and yet couldn't love _enough_.

Was I the next Bella Cullen, thinking the way that I do? Being so in love with one man and realizing that it will never be what I need it to be - I will never have babies, I will never grow old, I will never be normal - all I wanted was to be normal, once upon a time. Once upon a time even before the mindwashing had begun: werewolves are good, vampires are bad. You like warmth and friendship, their world is cold and barren...blah, blah, blah.

How would I live like that and be able to attempt some sort of family?

I was glad when Dan showed up right at my side, pulling me into a hug that I hummed into, no matter how wrong I knew it was I was amazed by how comfortable I was within his arms. Daniel had prepared himself in the way I'd liked best - tousled hair and shaven chest - because he knew that it was something I just wanted to snuggle into.

"Cubs, it's not a problem." Daniel reassured me again as we walked through the forest. I felt annoyed that I had forgotten to bring a change of clothes or shoes. I noticed that now I'd stopped phasing the soles of my feet had gotten much more sensitive to the shrubbery of the forest floor. I'd have to go out when I knew Jake was on patrol. "I told you my door was always open, I'm not about to slam it in your face when you need it."

"I'd just break it down anyway," I smiled lightly at him, even though my face still felt stiff and sticky from all the crying I'd done. "Fuck, would you really let someone this gross into your house?"

"Gross," he scoffed, almost making it sound like nothing I could do could be ruled like that to him. He shoved his hands into his pockets. "It was that bad, huh?"

"Worse." I acknowledged lowly, thinking back to the moments before when I had basically broken up with Jacob after our baby argument.

"Why doesn't he want to give you what you want? Isn't that like, Imprinting 101?"

"He doesn't think it's safe for me to stop phasing when he can't, in case I can't start phasing again and then I get older while he stays the same age. My Mom and Dad's problems really freaked him out, I guess. Oh, and he doesn't like all the threats around, what with the Cullens visiting constantly. Maybe he's afraid the baby will phase?" I sighed, each excuse sounded more and more like just that - an excuse. Each of those excuses sounded more and more stupid than the last. "Fuck, I don't know."

"But...you want a baby." He clarified, kicking at a rock that was in his way. It skittered past us and farther into the treeline where we couldn't see anything, only hear the crashing of the waves.

"Exactly."

"And you're sure that you can't have a baby while you're phasing?" Dan asked, looking at me as if he were making sure I had read all the instructions for my dishwasher. I looked at him with raised eyebrows, heaving a deep sigh.

"Do I need to explain the birds and the bees to you, Dan?" He blinked.

"Uh...no..."

"Then you should know that when a girl has enough sex with someone and still doesn't have a baby-"

"Fucking hell, stop." He hissed, covering his ears with his hands and waiting a good five seconds, where I was completely silent before pulling his hands slowly away. When he realized that I was not going to continue what must have been a very disturbing subject for him, he crossed his arms. "Is it hard, not phasing?"

"Fuck, yeah." I sighed. "Don't tell Jake or anything - I mean, don't even think about it - but it's really hard. I itch to do it, phasing is like...it's like an instinct."

Phasing _was _like an instinct, I could feel it even now as we walked in the woods. It was the feeling that I should be a wolf so that I had all my senses at my disposal, so that I could use everything that I was given to excess and know exactly where I was going, exactly how far away I was, exactly what was up ahead...exactly who I was. It was hard when you knew that fighting phasing was like fighting your instinct.

"For sure," he agreed with a shrug, since he was acknowledging that he understood but he didn't actually know the feeling. "How long has it been?"

"Two agonizing weeks."

Dan let out a low whistle and gave me a pat on the back. It was supposed to be supportive, but instead it almost felt mocking. "Two weeks? Man. How pissed is Jake that you're not patrolling?"

"He's too busy worrying that I'm luring him into having sex for trade. Babies and all that," I rolled my eyes with a chuckle but stopped as soon as I saw his face contort into something uncomfortable and unpleasant. I bit my lip, trying to remember that I had to watch what I said around the sensitive little bugger. "Sorry."

"I've seen worse when we're running," he mumbled quietly, kicking another rock. I watched as this one skittered to a break in the trees, exactly where we were headed. I was excited to get to the cliff - I couldn't explain why. It would solve all my problems, a good jump or at least looking down at the world and realizing how fucking insignificant my little baby problems were.

"You know, this wasn't ever something you did wrong. You ever did anything wrong - you were always a great boyfriend." I assured him slowly. "It was just how it ends up. I don't care what you want to call it, fate or destiny or some tangled web that we weave because we're all apparently into knitting...the idea of imprinting and werewolves and vampires; all that shit switches up the game."

"I guess," he grumbled to himself, looking out at the skyline that was now visible between the trees. It was orange, a nice sunset which hopefully would lead to a sunny day tomorrow. It had been overcast, luckily without any rain. I didn't want rain today, it would have emulated my mood too much, which did nothing more than annoy me.

The way I see it, it's a fucking cloud, it can't sympathize with my shit.

"Imprinting is bullshit," I assured him, knowing that imprinting was a sore spot. Dan had always wanted to imprint, even though he hated it. I could tell from his thoughts during patrol - he had just hoped he would imprint on me. "It ends up screwing over more people than it ends up helping. It's not something that just 'speeds up the process' like Paul said, it ends up pointing out things you never would have noticed before. Jake never would have paid attention to me before the imprint. He was way too in love with the leech. And he didn't want to imprint on an infant - but it's how it goes, shitty as it may be."

Even though it was painful to talk about Bella and know that I was completely right - the imprint was probably the only reason Jacob tuck around for as long as he had. I knew it was something that needed to be said to Dan. He was probably feeling really used right now, me being his ex-girlfriend who was moving in with him because the man she left him for wouldn't give him a baby.

Man, I'm a bitch.

"So...were it not for the imprint..." Dan started slowly, daring to look at me out of the corner of his eyes. His hazel eyes were so expressive, the boy had never been able to keep anything away from anyone because of the pretty little things. I had to look away as my stomach churned.

"Dan," I sighed, closing my eyes to concentrate. "I'm pretty sure I just broke up with the guy who's supposed to be my 'ever after' and found out that I'm not going to have the baby I've always wanted. Can we _not_, right now? It's not really a good time for the 'I still love you' talk."

"But I do still love you, so what's the point of needing the talk at all?" He asked with a smirk.

"Dan," I said sternly to the point he shook his head.

"Yeah," he frowned. "Yeah, of course, sorry."

The two of us were quiet while we walked through the gap in the treeline and saw the sand that covered the top of the cliff. It was a whole different life up here, I felt like it was my Mount Olympus - Rachel had read to me all about the Greek myths when I was a kid, funnily enough they stuck with me more than the Quileute legends - at least until I realized the part I played in them. I could see the world from my little clifftop and watch over it, just like the Gods watched over Greece. It was an image I'd dreamed about even as a little girl.

I could hear the water raging under the bright sunset and I couldn't help but smile as the wind whipped around and slapped at my face. I can't believe that I'd decided to let my hair grow out a little more, why had I done it? All growing up I'd kept long hair and then when I'd phased it was like a revelation that I'd been allowed to cut it again. It had been great having that weight lifted off of me. Now it just got in the way and flew into my mouth and then stung at my eyes. I tried to wipe it away, but I realized quickly that it wouldn't matter much.

I walked over to the cliff and sat on the edge, not caring that Daniel stayed behind me and waited for me to be ready to talk. Maybe he knew I was thinking about stupid things, or maybe he didn't want to know that I was thinking about stupid things so he was keeping his distance, because he knew they may as well be non-existent if I didn't voice them.

Instead, I watched the water - which was particularly rough today. The rain had stopped but over the water you could see the storm clouds gathering again, leaving a bloody sunset on the way and setting the white-capped waves beneath me to be set on fire as if it was trying to reach me and sear my skin. With the clouds toppling over each other, dark and ominous and the fire licking up the stone, I really did feel like someone, somewhere might know my pain.

Stupid metaphors.

"Are you okay, Cubs? Really." His voice was a lot closer to me than I had expected and I jumped a little bit when I turned around to see that he was crouched behind me, looking at me from over my shoulder with his intense hazel eyes. I'd fallen in love with those eyes once upon a time, but now all I felt was pity. The poor boy didn't know what hit him when I'd left - and it seemed he was still getting bludgeoned by the realization.

"No," I sighed, looking out over the water. "But it'll get better."

He was sure to move slowly as he sat down beside me, sure to sit silently with me as we looked over the horizon and felt the tension of nature. Why was everything so rough and upset - was it just because I was upset so I was taking the time to notice? Or was it a sign that something worse was to come? Mom always believed in signs. Signs that things would get better, or worse, or not to walk under a ladder or not to throw salt over your right shoulder.

To be honest, I didn't want to take the time to care about why the earth was so unbalanced. Right now, I wanted to take the time to look at the world burning under me and appreciate the beauty of it, analogy or metaphor or whatever it was didn't matter. It was peaceful in it's own way, I'd jumped from this cliff a million times and the idea of plummeting set my heart fluttering in excitement. I missed what it represented - all of us having fun together and not being stressed out over stupid things like stopping your future because your present has been lost to time. At least this kept me uplifted and reminiscent on better days.

I don't know how long it was before the silence was interrupted by all my senses heightening themselves and going on high alert. The skin on the back of my neck lifted as a gust of wind filtered the smell of vampire straight to my nostrils. I immediately prickled, sitting up straight and looking at Dan, who looked just about as rigid as I felt.

"Smell that?"

"Definitely." He said with a nod. We both started looking around our shoulders, as if the vampire would be right there waving at us from the edge of the forest. Of course, all we saw was bramble and bark.

"How close?" I asked, feeling like this was all business again. I wouldn't deny that I missed it.

"I can't tell, I can only smell it on the wind..."

"Alright," I sighed, standing up and feeling like it was much more effort than it really was. I was emotionally exhausted and werewolf or not, emotionality was still a force to be reckoned with. Maybe even more than when we were human. "You go warn the others."

He nodded, stepping forward quickly and smelling on the wind. "I got it!"

"Good! Go warn everyone and I'll...uh," I looked down to the water, still chopping at the rocks below me and still far down as the tide had not come in. "I'll follow you."

"You sure?" He asked, itching to move forward and attack whatever vampire was close by. It was not a scent I recognized, so that meant it was fair game. How long had it been since I had gotten something that was fair game? Of course all the good stuff happens when I'm not involved anymore. I rolled my eyes.

"Go before you lose the trail, numb nuts!"

"Be safe," he ordered before running forward and giving me an unnecessary shot of his ass while he slipped off his jeans and burst into a large hazel puff ball. I was glad that he didn't look back at me before he was sniffing the air again, making sure that the scent was where he'd thought it had been and seeing how fresh it was, a talent we only had as wolves. I watched him as he charged forward to follow the trail, sighing I turned away from him, glad that I could finally be alone.

I looked over at the white capped waves, the choppy water and the growing storm that haunted the horizon, wondering how cold the water was. The water was always a little bit cooler when the weather was like this and right now a blast of cold might do me well. It would wake me up from whatever dream I was in and let me realize everything that I wanted to ignore.

What a bad fucking day.

And I was using Daniel to better it. I wasn't stupid, I knew what I was doing - I also knew I shouldn't be doing it - but it was so easy to lean on him when I knew he was there. And I knew he was there because the little geek was somehow still in love with me after our while of dating - which had been squandered by the imprint and my years of dating him.

To be honest, I don't know how Dan could take it, being in our minds and having to see our experiences together nearly everyday. I'd seen what it had done to stronger people like Leah, but Dan was really good with hiding his thoughts, even if he couldn't hide the pain he felt because of them. How was I supposed to tell him that I was using him, though? It's not like he didn't know. And I wasn't really as I genuinely did want to be near him...just in a very different way from how he wants to be near me.

But I had other things to worry about. More urgent things that tugged at my heartstrings and made my stomach churn more than any scene of nature that was trying to play out my emotions in front of me.

I had just broken up with Jacob. My Jacob. The love of my life. It had been such a petty breakup, too. Eventually, if we got back together, we would have kids. I mean, isn't that what imprinting is for, genetic contribution for the wolves and all that jazz - not that I'd ever agreed with Dad unless it benefited me. Mom had always tried to romanticize it and Kim had always tried to glorify it because she had loved Jared for who knows how long before he even took notice to her existence - but Jake had been there since the beginning. I was brought up to love him.

Had I really ever had a choice in anything I'd _ever _done?

Is that all imprinting is, a replacement for free will and a false understanding? Because now I was completely lost without the person who raised me to be as strong as I was - it was like because he was gone, as was everything I'd ever known about myself. What did I have left? What had I done? Had I thrown away everything I'd ever known?

I viciously blinked back my tears, I hated crying. Crying was the worst thing anyone could ever do for a situation. What did it help? It solved absolutely nothing, so why did I feel the urge to do it now? Some human instinct which we wolves shouldn't have. Our first instinct should be to fix it. To figure out what was wrong and to hunt it down until we can make it right again. Not that seeing him would solve anything.

Not when I'd lost everything.

I let my head hang forward, stretching out my neck as I gazed into the dark, angry water - and shivered.

My head shot back up as the warm sensation doused my body - I knew that feeling, I knew what was wrong. That feeling only ever happened when a vampire was near - it was the instinctual need to phase and protect myself and those around me who could be harmed. The intensity of the urge shocked me, I had been doing so well with controlling myself...I took a deep breath as I realized what it meant.

My muscles coiled beneath me, shooting me up and turning me around with a speed and grace that I wouldn't have were I as close to not needing to phase as I wished I was. But I was glad I wasn't completely unable to defend myself when I realized that my instincts had not lead me wrong.

The vampire was _here_.

We stood looking at each other for a long time, sizing each other up. He looked like most leeches did - torn clothing, pale skin, sandy hair and stubble on his chin. His crimson eyes almost looked like they were smiling while he sneered at my scent. I tried to ignore that I was drowning in his bleached sugar-coated perfume, I couldn't let him see how much it effected me. He was more than ready to use any weakness I showed against me.

"It couldn't be," he whispered, a smile stretching over his pale and monstrously perfect teeth. His voice sounded somewhat surprised, he had some sort of accent I couldn't place. "I thought that Viola was wrong - it seemed too good to be true, but here you are."

He slowly stepped from foot to foot, trying to see more of me than he could see from head on. I watched his moves carefully, my legs bending in anticipation for some sort of dodge.

"Who are you?"

"But of course, you wouldn't remember me, how rude I am!" his smile remained as he bent into a sort of bow. "My name is Jotham, young Francine."

"How do you know my name?" I sneered at him.

"I know much about you, Francine. Just as you knew of my beloved Celine." his eyes darkened at the words in a way that I knew to be predatory. Something about what he had just said had put him in a very pissed off mood, I knew to tread really carefully. I dared to take a step forward, trying to get myself away from the edge of the cliff so I could have a few more options of attack.

"Never met a Celine," I frowned as he took another step toward me and turned my body to face him - there was no way that any part of my side was going to be exposed to this fucker.

"As I recall you didn't stop for pleasantries as you chased her through this wretched forest," his eyes narrowed. "She would have outrun your pack had it not been for yourself. You'd remember her as the woman who could quite literally _soar _from you."

The memory of the blonde haired bitch that had given us a _fly _for our money threw itself into my minds eye. It had taken weeks to get her, though we had no idea why she stayed. He seemed to notice that I had put his little hints together.

"Yes, you killed her on our sixth honeymoon, I'm afraid," his eyes were back to pitch black now as he moved back to a part of the cliff where he had room to pace. He was antsy to hurt me, it was obvious, and I was antsy to try and wait out Daniel's return - he'd catch the scent back here and kill him before he had looked his way. I would use myself as a distraction, it was the best I could do since I didn't want to shift anymore.

"Why honeymoon here? Seems risky considering she crossed the path of werewolves, don't you think?" I asked bitterly. He sneered, but tried to put on another impassive face.

"We were visiting our friends - you may know of them, the Cullens?" I almost rolled my eyes.

"Usually the Cullens keep better company." I observed with a raised eyebrow. He scoffed a bit, placing his hands behind his back.

"Well, they do owe us a favour or two after we risked our lives to witness for their Renesmee," he smiled. "They invited us back now that you're older. We had a little run in with you when you were young, you wouldn't recall. We were invited back now that you'd grown larger."

"Seems stupid," I said bluntly. "I mean, now that I'm older and a werewolf I'm much more dangerous to you, aren't I?"

"Oh no, not true at all. But we were less dangerous toward you. You see, my late wife and I have a particular taste we enjoy. Her sister, Viola, luckily shares our affliction - the Cullens figured that you'd be safe now that you are...well, what you are." He sneered the last few words out. I was not surprised by this piece of information and couldn't fight off the roll of my eyes.

"You like human blood, not wolves? That's too obvious."

"No," his smile became daunting as he took menacing steps toward me. "I just _love _babies."

"Babies?" I paled, thinking of all the children that were on this reservation right now. I didn't even want to think about which ones he had targeted, just like Embry had warned me. Yes, they did tend to target - but I never thought that vampires would be sick enough to target children. The idea was beyond imagining.

"Yes, babies. You see, we were banned from seeing you as a child when Viola realized how much she liked your scent - little wolf or not. We came back when you had grown only to find that there was another child in Port Angeles we wanted - but no, you _needed _to hunt down my darling bride, didn't you?" He took another step forward, I tried not to show the fear that had started coursing through me - the itch that was riding down my arms as I struggled not to phase so close to the edge of the cliff.

"She threatened innocent lives, of course I had to hunt her down." I wouldn't tell him how proud I had been and how much I enjoyed it, though I felt tempted.

"You _killed _my mate!" He finally lost his cool. I was surprised by the outburst but I wasn't intimidated by it, his crimson eyes were darkening slowly as he lost the resistance. "Viola was devastated! We ran away to grieve, but when we came passing through just the other day...well, we happened to catch _your _scent."

"And now you want revenge, right? Man, you're all the same! You need to get new material, leech, because I've heard this one a dozen times." I hissed, daring to take a step forward. "You're not going to get me back for it, you're not going to get Jake back for it, so why are you on _our _turf?"

"Viola came up with the idea, actually," he continued as if he hadn't heard me. "She has hated your pack for the death of her own mate so many years ago. She has always craved revenge - but she is much more patient than I. When we caught your scent, it just seemed too perfect. She has a little talent to throw off the strength of our scents, she used it so we could make sure it was your scent that we remembered. Thanks to all of your lively events, it has changed a bit - but we were right, of course."

"But of course," I smiled sarcastically. "I seem to remember you being invisible? Is that how you got passed Dan? We smelt you earlier, but I'm sure Violet is throwing him off."

"Viola," he corrected irritably. "And yes, you are smarter than I gave you credit for."

"I'm _so _fucking flattered."

"You should be," he smiled. "I'm going to spare your mate like you didn't spare mine."

"Mm," I hummed, my eyes narrowing. "What's the catch?"

"Well, I can't let you live, of course."

"Of course not." I agreed. "Not that I'm going to make that easy for you."

"Of course not," he repeated with a smile. "And obviously I will have to take something else which is dear to you."

My tough act fell almost immediately. It was so obvious, what he wanted to take. He had lured Dan away and who knew what that scent-bending bitch would do to him. He was going to take my best friend away from me, the only one who understood me and wanted to let me be me. He was the only support I had right now, since Jake and I were through - maybe that's why he would let Jake live. Maybe it was the smartest thing I had ever done.

At least Jake would be safe.

Dan could outrun that bitch and I'm sure scent-bender or not, he would still get the upper hand on her. He'd alerted the other wolves and by now they were hunting the little whore now - but at least my fight with Jake had left him safe.

"Who are you going to take? The pack will never let your new little girlfriend get the beat down on my friend," I explained with a hiss. "You'll have to settle with me."

"Oh, I don't have to settle for anything." He smiled brilliantly as he started to laugh, looking almost euphoric. "You mean, you don't know?"

"Know what language you're speaking? No, I don't."

"You are everything I want in one bundle," before I could blink he was beside me, his reeking hand touching a strand of my hair as he looked down on me with a flicker of affection and victory that was too dangerous. "You're strong, you're my revenge, and you're my favorite meal."

He grabbed me by the neck, pulling me forward as he sniffed at my hair. I took my fist and rammed it into his jaw, sending him back eight feet. He smiled, wiping at his sore jaw the sparkle was still in his eye and it unnerved me.

"I just _love _babies." he repeated before his body started to vibrate, just like mine. It made me nervous and with a cheshire smile, he faded and molded into the scenery. My mouth opened in shock as I turned my head this way and that trying to find him.

"You're my favourite meal," his voice whispered in my head again and I whipped my head in the direction I thought I'd heard it, but he was still using his stupid fucking ability against me.

"You're a goddamn coward, come out and fight!"

"And risk you losing the entrée? Never."

Entrée? This guy really was insane and he was going on about nonsense to distract me. It was a good tactic, my mind was racing trying to find what he was going to do and why he was using this method to distract me but right as it happened, I felt something cool over my stomach.

"_I just love babies_."

And suddenly, it hit me. Like a freight train of realization while I jumped back, my balance wavering near the edge of the cliff dangerously. I placed my hand over my stomach, my eyes bugging wide while I looked for the sick bastard who must have been able to read my deepest, darkest desires - the bastard who was sick enough to use them against me.

It was impossible. There was no way that I was pregnant - I hadn't stopped phasing for long enough. It had taken Dad years to be able to stop phasing for Mom, Leah had tried for a whole year and she still wasn't able to get on a human cycle, I had only been trying for weeks. I'd been trying and I'd had slip ups and people didn't even get pregnant this quickly when they weren't worrying about turning into a gigantic fucking werewoman every time she got a case of PMS.

"You're lying," I hissed into the air around me, looking for my tormentor. "You're a fucking liar!"

"No," his voice almost sounded like it was floating on the wind. "I never lie about life."

"You're not alive." I argued, my eyes trying to zero in on where the sick mother fucker was.

"Nor will you be," his voice purred. I looked into the forest, praying that the wolves were there. Praying that they were just waiting for the perfect moment to come and find me. "How would you like to die, Francine?"

I didn't answer him, the hair on the back of my neck were raising as my body began to tremble - I couldn't fight off my wolf for long. She was ready to come out rearing and find the fucker a new home at the bottom of the chimney. I would do that for him - I'd kill him slowly and surely because he lied to me. Because he made me think even for a _second _that I could have what I wanted so badly.

Before I could scream, I felt his hands around my shoulders gripping me tightly in place. His teeth, they must have been his fucking teeth, grazed the skin at the nape of my neck slicing through the first few layers and burning me with its acidity. I felt as it started to course through my body - as my body started fighting it off. My wolf genes would never let me turn, thank god, but it was the exact distraction he needed my body to have.

"I'll kill you both!"

I felt the air falling past me before I realized that he had hurled me from the clifftop. I was falling, my body too busy fighting off the vampire venom to try and do something useful. It was painful and nauseating, my body couldn't decide to turn vamp or turn wolf.

How could this happen to me?

Was he really trying to turn me or did he just know that I wouldn't be able to move as I plummeted? Fuck - I can't believe everything was ruined by a baby-eater! I couldn't get it out of my head:

_I just love babies...I just love babies...I just love babies._

Shit.

This fall had never lasted so long before. I had jumped off of this cliff over a million times in my life and I could swear that it had never taken this fucking long to get to the bottom. And even though it was taking forever, it was like I didn't have time to dread it.

Was this what it felt like before you die? I mean, the lack of dread is nice but this really wasn't what I was expecting. I always thought my life was supposed to flash before my eyes, maybe I'd get to understand the meaning of life, that I'd think over everything I never had the chance to do, or fucking hell - I thought at least I'd have those few moments where the people I loved popped into my head.

None of those things were really happening, even though I was hyper aware that they should be. Does that make me a bad person, that I'm not thinking of my friends and family? Maybe I was in some kind of shock. That was most likely. Even though I knew it was happening I couldn't seem to make my mind twist around the fact I was plummeting down to the rocks and as much as I tried to move, I was as strong as a damn rag doll against the force of this. I couldn't propel my body to move closer to the water, I couldn't twist to look back at the cliff above me. I couldn't do anything to save myself.

Fuck, Ness is going to think it's all her fault. Well, then again, she probably won't know what happened and then at least she won't know that it kind of is all her fault.

Jake's going to go AWOL and get hurt.

Embry's going to kill.

Dan's going to blame himself for leaving...will he even remember that I ordered him to?

Dad - oh shit, Dad's going to wage some sort of war.

But what about what I heard...could it be true? How could they say that unless it were? It's not like they knew I was trying. But even then, it couldn't be possible. This process was supposed to take longer; I should have stopped phasing for at least a year before I would have been fertile again - Leah had made it eight months and shit-all happened for her.

Could I really be pregnant?

As I tried to picture a baby that looked just like my Jacob, I found what little strength I had to turn myself around and curl around the baby that I would probably never get to meet...

* * *

I looked at my red-eyed tormentor and could not help the grin that played across my mouth. It was true - all my little day dream was true. And after that memory had come another and another and another...the memories hurt as they collided inside my brain, a warmth flooding through me as everything fell into place and I morphed into the insane, foul-mouthed werewoman I had so missed being.

I was back to being Francine fucking Young and I was ready to take out the goddamn trash.

Jotham had no idea what was going to hit him, and since he made me forget I was born, I'm going to make him _wish _he hadn't been.

* * *

**AH! She's back! How exciting is that? Did any of you see it coming, that it was a vampire? I have been putting in little hints to this character since the memories started flooding back - Embry and Renesmee were explaining all the powers, Renesmee even knew him as the 'guy who can turn invisible' - oh, wait until you see how this ties in with **_Awfully Big Adventures_**! It's so exciting! **

**Special thanks to my reviewers:**

_LovelyAlexandri_**: Thank you so much :) I'm glad that you like the story and I'm hoping that you also liked this chapter and my explanations. Hopefully this cliff hanger is a little more bearable than the last.**

_PrincessK16_**: Don't go insane, I like you being around to chat to way too much for you to leave me for insanity. I hope that you liked this chapter and don't hate me too much for leaving you on another cliffhanger...**

_debbie_**: Hope you liked this chapter and everything that transpired :)**

_nene82743_**: I'm so glad you liked it, I hope that this chapter didn't disappoint!**

_starfield121_**: I'm flattered that my updates make you so happy and that you wrote to me. I'm glad that you liked the last chapter, what did you think of this one? **

_ForeverTeamEdward13_**: Hope you liked it, thank you for reviewing.**

_Happy2BeeMe_**: I'm surprised that you would have been surprised that I'd left a cliffhanger, warning or not. And yes, this was another one - I'm sorry, I can't help it! I love them too much. I thought it was a good time to release the Embry story considering there are only two more chapters here...thanks for the good wishes and review!**

_clumsyfurball7_**: I'm only awful and terrible because I made you wait though, right? Was it worth the wait? I kinda wanted to make it Bella as well - but even Bella isn't that stupid. The pack would have SLAUGHTERED her and her entire family!**

**: Rachel and Paul came in a little earlier - Paul is growing old with Rachel so he is no longer part of the pack, he's stopped phasing :)**

_Angel of the Night Watchers_**: It's amazing how quickly you got them out. We make quite the team :) **

_Vamp Junkie_**: I'm sorry, I know, I'm cruel when it comes to cliffhangers - but I love them so much! I couldn't do a Leah POV considering it's been completely Franki's POV the entire time, it wouldn't fit. I was thinking of doing a few one-shots for the other characters in this story though, so maybe I could incorperate something there ;) So what did you think of this vampire? Was he badass enough for the story? And yes, Embry's story is out! I'm glad you've liked what I've written. Thanks as always!**

_Tessie_**: Aw, thanks from the compliments Tessie! It's so sweet to hear that you like these stories so much!**

**Well, what did you think? Give me your reviews! Lots of reviews! The more reviews I get the faster I will update, they are quite inspiring :) Review, review, **_**review**_**!**

**-Egypt**


	28. Chapter 28

**Happy Holidays, readers! ****TWO CHAPTERS LEFT****! Not a lot of reviews for last chapter, it was kind of upsetting. Hopefully you guys enjoyed what was going on and enjoy what you read now. Special thanks go out to **_Angel of the Night Watchers _**for taking time out of her very busy schedule to edit this chapter. Please read the important notes at the bottom :)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

It was a strange sensation as my mind flooded with my old memories, my brain adjusted to fit my old personality with my new one, and my body fixing itself as it realized all the potential it had stored in the wolf genes. It was kind of like being in a car accident, a whole lot of fucking pain that came back with a fury and clashed and melted against everything I had become in their absence. I felt a new energy in me, a new power. I felt a new bitchy attitude and a new confidence that I had only had a percentage of when I was just human Franki. Then again, maybe that was the magic of it all – that none of that emotion was new. I was everything I had been and more because I had gotten to be someone else and lived through that shit, too.

I wasn't just adapting, I was back. I was back and better than fucking ever.

"Jotham, I barely recognized you," I hissed, my voice taking a lower note than I had been used to the last few months. Being the daughter of one alpha and imprint of another, it gave me a power and command to my voice that only a second in command could have. "Come to finish the job?"

"Ah, you've healed." He acknowledged with a frown. "Pity. Then again, I could care less about your miserable life," he sneered. I could tell that he was in worse spirits than the last time he had tried to kill me. It made me wonder how much work he'd had to put into ditching the pack.

"Where's your mate?" I asked, knowing very well how insulting I was being as I gave a sarcastic gasp of guilt. "Oh, shit, I'm so sorry I forgot! I found a piece of her between my teeth the other day, I could go back home and get it for you."

"That won't be necessary," he hissed through gritted teeth.

"Then I can get Jake to bring it here," not that I would ever let Jake get close to this guy without backup. I remember how strong he was as he pushed me, I remember how weak I had felt in comparison. Jake was strong, but I was not taking chances on his life. "I mean, it seems only right-"

"Viola has been running around with something to block the signal to your precious lover-boy, he won't even know you're gone."

Though I tried really hard, I couldn't hide my relief. If Jake was still running after Viola then he was still alive. Jake and Dad were alive and they were okay. Those two wouldn't have any trouble taking the scent-changing bitch down and in the meantime all I had to do was stall until both of them came for me. I just had to hope that someone would be smart enough to figure all this shit out. I know I hadn't been.

If only I could phase and do it all myself. I knew I probably wasn't tough enough to take down this guy, but I knew that I would probably be able to get a good few bites out of the asshole so that when my pack mates came he would be weaker. My whole body was itching to phase and attack him as his stench sent warning signals throughout my entire body; signals I hadn't been able to recognize in-between-Franki I had been versus the Franki that remembered all moments of my life. And fuck my body was willing me to hurt him – hurt him like he had hurt me. Kill him like he had tried to kill me, like he _wanted _to kill me. All my body seemed to be able to concentrate on was the urge to phase and rip the fucker to shreds, but as much as I wanted to, that little swell of my heart reminded me of the danger. I had a baby to look out for now. I had a baby and how could I risk its safety for my own convenience? There was a chance that everything could work out if I stalled – so fuck it, I would stall. I could be saved without phasing, I just needed to buy time and keep myself calm.

"You know, you really did a number on my head," I acknowledged. "How'd you pull that off?"

He smiled; it was a disturbingly twisted grin that made me want to rip out his teeth. "Ah, that was actually Viola's idea. She decided to put just a little bit of venom into the wound on your head to ensure that you wouldn't heal. We only put a drop – I never would have imagined you'd forget your own identity from it! We thought of grabbing you a little earlier, but your performance was too entertaining."

"Well fuck you very much, I'm glad you enjoyed it." I sneered, disgusted by the idea that there had been vampire venom in me. I was lucky I hadn't turned into one of those – a fate much worse than death. "Must have been a pretty good show for you to keep your distance for so long – though I should have known it was you when you kept being able to dodge Jake. Had I had my memory, you two would already be dead...or whatever you want to say the equivalent is for your kind."

"You can't do that anymore, little wolf. I heard what your father said. It could hurt the baby and neither you nor I wish for that." I felt a shudder go down my spine while he clicked his tongue at me in disapproval. "For very separate reasons, of course."

"You're never getting my baby," I hissed to him, not even able to keep to my plan of distracting and stalling him by keeping cool headed. If anyone accused me of recklessness later, I'd blame my wolf genes. "You'll die first."

"Not by your hands," he smiled. "And to think, you have none of your tribal protectors here to save you...just like last time. Perhaps I'll leave you alive after I rip the child from your loins. Perhaps I'll put my venom everywhere – see what it would be like to change you. I do wonder if your memory would be gone for all eternity. Can you imagine turning into your own enemy, Francine?"

"I'd rather die."

"I can quickly arrange that," he took a daring step forward to me, but I held my hand out. I wasn't stupid, I knew that because of my inability to shift I was a goddamn sitting duck. Then again, I also knew that he could have killed me a thousand times over now. He liked the psychotic little game he was making the rules for and if he liked playing and it was keeping me alive for those necessary seconds to wait until Jake came, then I was going to calm my tremors and keep playing the fucking game – this he knew.

"Don't you want to hear about Celine's last moments?" I asked loudly. His Cheshire-grin slipped from his face as his crimson eyes started to darken at the mention of her. "I mean, since you weren't there to save her, don't you want to know what happened before I killed her?"

He hissed at me, a feline sound that was laced with something much more dangerous than just vampire venom. When I noticed that my hand was shaking from the desperateness of the situation, I hid it back around my belly. It's not like he didn't already realize that everything I was doing I was doing for my baby.

"You will die, pup."

"She said that too," I lied. I hadn't given the blonde-bobbed vampire the time to speak to me, but if I wanted this story to last any longer then 'first I tore off her leg, then her arm, then I frenzied', I needed to use a little creative touch here. "She told me she'd avenge Randall – said she loved him."

"Randall was Viola's mate, not mine – you are the reason he was killed!"

"No, no, no," I lied. "Viola's the vampire who can alter scents, isn't she? Because it was definitely the flying vamp who said that she loved him, that he was the perfect mate – oh shit, I did it again, didn't I? Got into your marital problems? Was there some trouble in paradise, Jotham?"

"Not before you murdered her!" He raged, I was almost sure that if vampires would cry he would be blinking away angry tears by the look on his face. He didn't quite believe that his mate hadn't loved him, but the thought of it was obviously weakening him in some way I hope would ultimately be beneficial to my survival. "Vampire mating is eternal, mongrel, and I was mated with Celine!"

"She didn't seem to think so," I lied, more than delighted to pull at his dead heartstrings. "She said that Viola would be slaughtered soon and then all she had to worry about was you standing in the way of Randall before he had been killed. Then I killed her. She begged for it."

"She would never!"

"She did," I could tell I was really fucking convincing, even if he didn't believe me. That was the only reason why he would have let it go on for so long. "She begged for death – begged to be with her lover." It was ruthless and it was exactly what I needed, though I quickly realized I'd stepped over some sort of line. I watched his eyes fade to a black that was darker than a starless midnight before he lunged at me. I curled in on myself, terrified by the resemblance to months before I had plummeted from the cliff – but Jotham's arms never touched me. He never got his steely grip around me; instead I heard the very distinct sound of snapping jaws and growling.

The wolves had arrived!

Or at least, two wolves had; not that they were the wolves I had been expecting.

The hazel furred wolf was barely fighting in comparison to the spotted grey wolf that was ferociously attacking the vampire who wanted to kill me. It was surprising seeing Embry being the muscle between the two fighters. He usually liked the quiet and calculated kill. Daniel had positioned himself fully in front of me, clearly being used as defense in case Embry couldn't get the job done. The fight was vicious, the sounds they were making were rare to hear from the wolves because usually the wolves weren't so frustrated and got the job done faster – but it was obvious Jotham would not be an easy kill.

"I'm older than your ancestors, wolves _or _spirit warriors!" the vampire laughed maniacally. "You will not defeat me, mutt!"

I think I may have screamed when he slowly began to disintegrate in front of my eyes. It took him all of five seconds to become fully invisible with hardly a warning. It was an unfair advantage considering the wolves had a lot of problems hiding since we were the size of bears. I didn't know if I had screamed then but I was positive I screamed when Embry propelled into the sky and his body flew through the air and over the side of the cliff, making me duck at the last second so that I wasn't taken down with him as he was propelled well over a hundred feet off the cliff. I couldn't help watching him fly above me or that I got down on my hands and knees to peer over the cliff and search for the spotted gray wolf who had tried to save my life. The extreme power and force behind Jotham's throw was not only unexpected, but fucking terrifying. He had more power than I would have thought – no vampire I knew was strong enough to throw him. Was there really a correlation between age and strength?

Embry resurfaced twenty-seven many shallow breaths later, in human form and slowly creating a pool of blood in the ocean around him. I was not surprised that he had had to turn back into a human – I can't imagine how many of his bones had broken on impact with the water and I'm sure that he had to make sure they set in the correct way. He waved at me lightly, letting me know that he was alive and okay – but it was now clear that I might not be. He would not be able to swim back any time soon with what injuries the pool of blood explained he had, which meant that it was just Daniel and I with a vampire who was far too powerful for Dan to handle.

That didn't stop Dan from trying of course, I had missed him pouncing forward on the vampire while I was watching to make sure Embry was okay, but when I got up and turned around I was not missing the fight that he was putting up. Daniel was trying hard, a testament not only to our deep feelings for each other that would never be what the other needed and also the desperation that we both needed to survive.

Why couldn't I turn? Why couldn't I be of any help? I was like a ragdoll over here in the corner not being able to do anything or help anyone aside from insulting the vampire and praying that he wouldn't eat me before he was absorbed in my distraction. Some fucking wolf I was – I couldn't protect one pack member, all of which were pretty good at protecting themselves – how the fuck was I one of the people born to protect a goddamn tribe?

"Jake!" I didn't realize I had screamed it until the sound was already starting to echo off the rocks and angry waves underneath us. I was furious with myself, also feeling pretty negative about Fuckula over there too so I had a stupid and reckless moment of doing the only thing I could think of. I screamed louder while I was trying to stop the tears from entering my eyes. I couldn't not watch what was happening, I needed to make sure Daniel was okay. That Embry was okay – that the people who were trying to save me would be okay and that we all got out of this alive as one of his long-dead vital organs as a prize. Jake had to hear me, he had to hear me and realize he was chasing the wrong vampire. He had to hear me and realize that something was wrong. "Jake – Jacob, I need you! Jake, please!"

My vocal cords were rattling and going through spasms in a way that probably wasn't healthy thanks to how loud I was screaming, but I didn't want to take any chances by not yelling loud enough. I was burning through my throat, I could hear it getting hoarse, but all I could think was how I wasn't done. My body couldn't give up on me yet – I still had more to do. I had more fight in me. That was my role, that was my part in the pack. I was the one who never gave up. I was the girl who kept fighting even if it was a losing fucking battle.

But my voice gave away faster than I would have liked, before Jake could come to the rescue and before I knew whether or not he had heard me. Who knew how far away he was? If Viola had any smarts she would have lead him far past the Canadian border to be able to keep him away from me in a time of need. Why couldn't I do this without him, why did I need to put everyone in danger because I had been so selfish? I can be goddamn _immortal_.

If I had just listened to Jake and not thought about having a baby so goddamn early, then this would not be a problem. I would be able to turn into a wolf and the three of us could have taken this leech down easily. I would have been able to phase and not have lost my memory off the cliff. I would have been able to phase and remember who Jotham and Viola were, so that they would never have gotten the chance to send Jake on some chase where he was chasing his own tail. If I wasn't pregnant, these vampires would have been dead and no one would have gotten hurt if I had just _waited_.

Jake was right, it was too dangerous for me to be pregnant. I knew that now.

Filled with something a lot more debilitating than dread, I watched Daniel not be able to get the upper hand against this vampire. There had been a moment of triumph when Daniel had managed to tear off a few of the fingers on his left hand, but it had not been enough to win the battle. In comparison to Jotham's fingers, I could smell the metallic stain of Daniel's blood and noticed that one of his eyes was threatening to swell closed in a moments time. I watched as Jotham smiled, before closing his eyes and taking the slow breath to force himself to disintegrate from view again.

Dan's large hazel eyes swung this way and that as he searched for where the vampire had disappeared. I couldn't help but scream instructions like I would were we in wolf form and he had been able to hear the commands anyway.

"Daniel, use your nose! He's not going to let you-" but it was too late. The vampire had done just as I had expected and he had gone behind Dan and done something that was almost too sickening to watch. I couldn't tell exactly what was done as I could not see the pale hands that did it, but I watched as Dan's back bent to disgusting angles – creating a snapping sound that I had never heard bones make. I watched as he crumpled with a howl.

"Jotham!" I screamed – I had not thought before I did it, but I couldn't stop myself. I had no doubts that the vampire was going to finish my best friend off. Even though there was the possibility that Daniel would have been able to heal from it, I could not have watched him go through any more of what he just had when I was standing here. I saw that he was fighting against being pulled under and fainting from the pain, who knew what kind of damage Jotham had done to his spine. But no, I knew that I was the perfect distraction – maybe I could stall the tick and give Dan enough time to heal so that he could go for it again.

But when Jotham finally decided that it was time to reappear, it was obvious that there would be no more time to stall. He was ready for this to end, he was ready to drain me dry because of his defined taste in dinner dishes – he wanted my baby and me and I had made it one hell of a meal to wait for.

"It's good you stopped me, I was so in the moment." He sighed as he stepped forward again, though he threw a glance back at Daniel. "I thought to keep him alive. I want him to see you suffer, as he watched my wife suffer. I want him to see that in the end, death all looks the same. Maybe he will remember that when he looks for his next mate, since he could never keep you."

The words stung even to me and I heard Daniel whimper at them. I couldn't help wondering what the chances were that I could make it to the bottom of the cliff. I could cliff dive, I'd jumped this cliff so often, but who knows what would happen once I did. He could follow me and kill me in the water, he could land on top of me and smash me back into the rocks and I could miscarry, and most certainly, he would kill Daniel as soon as I was gone. Jumping was not an option.

I was going to die.

I mean, I guess I shouldn't have been surprised. I was used to angry and mated pairs of broken relationships that I'd caused coming to kill me. I had just never expected Jotham to be such a threat when I'd killed Celine. I mean, Celine wasn't anything special. Sure she could fly, but she wasn't that vicious and she wasn't that dangerous – she was good with escaping. He was stronger, obviously centuries older than she was if the age-is-strength thing was true and not only that but he could turn invisible on whim.

Fuck I was fucked.

And after all this, as he walked towards me looking at me with that look that only a predator can give to prey, all I could think of was Jake. It didn't take a genius to know that Jake was going to wage war and kill this fucker, seriously there was no doubt, but what would he do after that? What Embry did? Would he be a shell of himself, a wandering wolf for the rest of his existence?

"I just love babies," Jotham smiled. "Look at what they do to a woman – make her glow, make her so happy, make her so _vulnerable_." He tilted his head back at Dan, who was whimpering and trying to get up, though his broken spine was leaving his hind legs curled in a pitiful way behind him. "You're such a vulnerability, Francine."

There was a pull in my chest that I had rarely faced before, it was a flooding of warmth that I couldn't ignore, it heated my cheeks just with the force of it. It was Jake, it was the connection of the imprint. I couldn't help but wish to see him one last time as the ridiculous plan formed in my head – I couldn't help but be defiant and smug.

"I'm not a vulnerability because I'm pregnant," I argued. "I'm a vulnerability because I'm the exception."

"Oh?" he laughed tauntingly. "The exception to what?"

"The rules," I stated with a sneer, taking a step back towards the cliff. "And the rules are that bloodsuckers die."

"But you are the exception, aren't you, Francine?" he chuckled, placing himself right in the middle of the cliff where the cliff meets the land. He was trying to prevent me from running, little did he know that I did not plan to run. I would never run away from some shithead with a power complex. "So you can't carry out the rules and kill me."

"I am the exception, so I won't kill you." I affirmed with a glare. "But he makes the rules, so _he _can!"

The russet wolf jumped from the woods faster than I would have thought possible for such a giant form. I had never seen Jacob run faster than he was running now, but then again, I doubt I'd ever been so close to death before. Dan was still unable to stand, even though he was struggling to while he watched the fight between the russet wolf and the marble blood sucker unfold behind him. He was letting out whimpers and howls while my knight in furry armour battled the vampire only thirty feet away from me.

Having been forced to watch my friends get critically injured for me, I could honestly say that seeing what I was seeing right now made me way more sick. It was much more terrifying to watch Jake battle with Jotham, though I had no time to be ashamed of the knowledge that I could lose my imprint and my soul mate which was much more devastating than the knowledge that I could lose my friend. It was also more of a reality that Jake would be hurt than Daniel. Daniel wasn't anyone to Jotham because Daniel wasn't anyone to me. Jake, however, was my life – he would fight to keep me safe until his very last breath and if Jotham happened to take that away from him, it would hurt me more than my own end. Jotham knew that, perhaps that is why he was dragging out what looked like an easy fight on his side.

Jake was relentless, though. I'd never seen him fight so recklessly and at the same time, he seemed to land almost all of his blows. The smack of his massive paws against the leeches rock hard body made sickening thumps, like dragging a body down a staircase. At first I couldn't make sense of why Jotham wasn't using his little trick to become invisible, then as I almost ran forward when he got a good swipe into Jake's ribs, I realized that he liked me knowing what was happening. He liked watching me suffer.

He and Jake kept battling, snarls and hisses escaping the two of them, even though Jotham was letting off disturbingly twisted smiles. What the hell was going on in this fuckers mind that would make him smile when a werewolf was trying to end him? I mean, clearly the asshole had a death wish to even try making it onto the rez for me when I was a kid and then now that I'm older, but he really must have lost his gray matter when he died because dying would not avenge his mate.

Then again, if he killed Jake, I'm sure I would think that dying would avenge mine.

As suddenly as it had started, Jake was hit so hard with a head butt straight to his forehead that he went tumbling back – it was like watching a train wreck, something devastating that I couldn't look away from while I watched his body somersault in the air and land in a shaggy heap on the ground, making the earth below me quiver anxiously. It was like the whole world was silently waiting for the death strike, the final blow, the last breath to leave my wolf's body. Jotham looked pleased with himself, walking toward the wolf again before I reminded my body how to move forward and I was able to take three large strides.

"Stop!" Jotham took the time to glance at me with his black eyes. "You want me, come get me."

"But Francine, you seemed to be so enthralled by the performance," he tutted lightly. I clenched my fists at my side.

"He's not going to fight you, look at him." While Daniel was still fighting to realign his broken spine, Jake had stopped moving. I knew he wasn't dead, I could see him breathing and hear his slow and steady heartbeat. Besides, I knew that he had lived through much, much worse; but he did seem unconscious.

"Are you just," he let out a mocking gasp. "Giving up?"

"_I _killed Celine, not Jake. _I _was the one who grabbed her foot and snatched her from her little sky diving trick before _I_ ripped the bitch limb from limb. _I _was the one who tore out the pretty blonde hair from her head,_ I _was the one who tore her stone cold heart out of her chest, _I _lit the match and then I watched her _burn_."

My plan had worked, almost too well, because instead of taking his time to stalk toward me, I didn't have time to blink before his livid face was inches from mine, too quickly for my eyes to track. I heard Dan let out a howl of horror, or maybe he was trying to warn the others, I would never know for sure. It was in that one, terrifying moment when I realized that no one else was about to come and save me. There was no one who would have time to both save me and kill Jotham, there was no one who would have time to catch him before he left unless they were on the perimeter now. Besides the two completely immobile bodies in front of me, I was entirely alone.

It was almost ironic as I realized that this was really how it was all going to end. I was going to die on the same day I had regained my memory and it was this day I was about to lose my baby and my life. And who the hell knew what would happen to Jake and Dan once I was dead – would he kill them too, or would he want them to suffer like I'd made him suffer? Would he actually hurt my baby, or would killing me be enough? Of course it wouldn't be enough, he was a fucking vampire – if he was selfish enough to want immortal life then he would be selfish enough to want to kill an entire race of wolves.

Shit, he wasn't going to turn me, was he? I mean, I didn't even know whether or not werewolves would turn into vampires. If he were to bite me, would my body burn off the venom or would I lose everything I was to become some blood thirsty monster? If that were to happen and Jotham were to just leave me here like the ragdoll I felt like, would the pack be able to do what they had to do and put me out of my misery? They wouldn't want to, of course but hopefully if it happened they'd do it because they would know I'd want them to.

I couldn't believe how everything I had lived for was about to be everything that ended up doing me in. I had lived for Jake, for being a wolf, for eventually having a baby – now some creepy bloodsucker with a fetish was going to kill me off because I had done my job when I was a wolf, because I finally had my baby, and because Jake couldn't save me. It was so ironic it was goddamn tragic.

It was a stutter in a heartbeat – I would never know whose heartbeat it was – that got me back in my own head. Fuck sitting down and letting him kill me, was I really going to go down without some sort of goddamn fight? No Franki would have done that – not old, new, or cured me was pathetic enough to just sit here and _die_.

I could feel my heartbeat pounding through my veins, I could feel my body trembling as I tried to fight back my instincts to phase and rip the leech's head off – but wait. There had been a reason that I had not been doing this in the first place, there was a reason that I needed to stay level headed and remember that this wasn't the right decision to make. What was it?

As I tried to calm myself down, listening to Daniel's whines and still glaring defiantly into the leech's creepy black eyes, I remembered the questions that had kept me from going furry and cleaning the vampire off the face of the earth. I needed to remember that we had never had a pregnant wolf before. We didn't know what would happen to the baby if I did decide to turn. We didn't know if the baby could survive that type of shift in environment, adrenaline, healing...I mean, weren't all those things normal people had miscarriages with? It wasn't a risk I was willing to take just to save my own hide.

Jotham seemed to find whatever he had been looking for when he had gotten so up in my face to start examining me. He shook his head slowly, taking a moment to silently answer whatever it was he'd been asking himself. "No, you haven't learned the meaning of pain yet."

"Fuck you," I sneered. He didn't know the pain he was putting _me _through as I tried to decide whether I was going to run and distract him from the recovering wolves, whether I was going to try and take him down human-style, or whether I was going to let him kill me and hope that he found that fun enough without killing my pack mates. He didn't know the pain of trying to keep my baby alive, keep my mate alive, keep my pack alive, and hopefully if I could manage it save my own ass as well. Of course I knew what goddamn pain was.

Just then Jake stirred behind him, letting out a whine of pain that drew my eyes to him nervously and made the vampire laugh at the face I made.

"I am going to kill your mate," he whispered to me, his voice dripping with his disgusting venom. "I am going to make you watch. Then, I am going to throw you off of this cliff again and drink the life as it drains from you."

He pulled back from me to stand up straight. I vaguely noticed that he was not much taller than me and that he was not strong like Emmett or any of the wolves. He had been a normal human who had been turned out of some sort of famished mistake. He wasn't even good vampire material. This guy was just a loco motherfucker who felt the urge to ruin my life because his girlfriend had been a cannibalistic whore.

He took two steps toward Jake, it was all he had time to do because as I watched I began to realize that he was leaving me to give the death blow. He was leaving to actually _kill _my mate. He was going to kill Jake. He was going to kill my reason for existing and I couldn't have that.

The words were like a thunderstorm in my head, he was going to kill Jake – he was going to kill me – he was going to kill Daniel – he was going to kill my baby – he wanted to drink from my baby – he loved babies – _he was going to kill Jake_.

By the time I had realized what had happened, I had already done the damage I had needed to do. I had shoved Jotham out of the way of Jake and closer to the side of the cliff. There were voices in my head, tons of them. They were all panicked and hectic, not making sense as my mind tried to remember what these sensations were and how I could control a body I was no longer used to. I could feel the changes, that suddenly I had the strength to actually budge the fucker out of the way. My paws, speckled in grey, white, black and red shaggy fur had pushed him meters back before he looked at me with wide, angry eyes.

"You!"

_You shouldn't have phased!_

_What about the baby?_

_Are you okay? What did he do to you before we got here?_

_Franki, what's going on? Are you really back?_

_Guys, Cubs is back! Cubs is back! Look, she remembers!_

_Kill the fucker, Franki._

I didn't need to hear Jake's advice twice. Ignoring any and all of the other questions, I took a split second to push aside all the worry about my baby. I couldn't think of that now if I wanted to stay wolf, that much emotion could trigger me back to human form and then Daniel, Jake and I were all goners. I needed to remember why I was doing this, that he was going to kill Jake, I needed to remember how much I could not live without Jake beside me and how I could not raise his child without him. How this baby wouldn't get to live if I could not live past his death – how this baby would never have siblings, how this baby would never get to live the life I had worked so hard to give it before I had fallen off of this motherfucking cliff that this bastard had pushed me off of.

I replaced all my fear and worry with the anger and adrenaline that I needed to kill the twisted bastard. He took my moment of reassuring myself that this was the right thing to do and stood himself up, crouched in front of me in an offensive position. I jumped perfectly in front of the fallen wolves and in front of him so that I was in a defensive stance in front of who really needed protection right now.

_Where the fuck are you guys?_

I let out a growl that seemed to surprise the vampire, but he lowered his arms to try and appear much more comfortable in his compromising position. He must have realized that the wolves behind me were healing and he was running out of time to kill me.

"You chose your boyfriend over your baby?"

_Don't listen to him Francine, we'll work it out._ Quil assured me, his mind flickering to Leah and how this had always been her problem – not being able to stop phasing for long enough to have a baby. No werewolf in our histories had been able to stop phasing and become pregnant so who knew what would happen now?

_Don't get distracted!_

_We're coming, hold on, Franki._

_Stay out of your own head, we're on our way._

_Distract him, don't distract yourself!_

_Then stop distracting me by thinking!_

"Interesting, the bond between mutt mates," his onyx coloured eyes quickly snapped back to Jake and I felt my hackles raise higher while I crouched lower, ready to pounce and take him out if he took so much as a step. "I can't wait to break it."

Then, the warning shimmer of his skin warned me what would happen next. He was slowly losing pigment as he started to blend into all the same colours the background of the fucking cliff that had started it all and the sky which was ready to start raining yet again – he was going to disappear and dance around me while he went and killed my family.

Well fuck him. I remembered why I wanted to kill him. I remembered how bastard had tried to kill me when I was pregnant and I could feel the energy and hatred pumping through me now that he was trying to kill my Jake. He was not going to rip my family apart even if I had to kill myself to make sure the rest survived.

I didn't miss a beat before I lunged, luckily I had been on the defensive and had already been crouched – the basics of survival training with Dad. I threw myself forward, paws outstretched to slam against his rock hard body with my claws digging into his flesh with a squeal and using all the force I could to fling us both over the edge of the cliff.

I could no longer see Jotham, but I could feel him beneath my paws and with the element of surprise on my side. He had stopped moving as we hurtled off the cliffs side and towards the rock-face underneath us. I opened my jaw wide and bit close to but just above my paws, the taste of venom and bleach making me want to be sick. I had no clue where on his body I had bit him, but as we fell toward the rock and the water, I held him under me. This fucker was going to break my fall and then I was going to break _him _before he could slip away.

_Franki!_

It was a collective scream from my friends as they realized I was once again plummeting toward the fifty. It took seconds for us to hit the rock that jutted out from the middle of the cliff, I whined as we smashed through it and the rock gave a deafening crack as it crumbled underneath of us. But still, we kept falling – landing gracelessly against the bottom rock that I had slid off of to drown so many months ago.

Rock from the fifty crashed on top of me – one piece being big enough to pin my back right leg and crunch it underneath the weight. The adrenaline hardly made me able to care though, because I still had Jotham in my jaw. The sting of the rock against his body had hammered the colour back into him and I could now see his body, but more importantly that I had a hold of his left shoulder.

"I still won," He screamed back to me, knowing that I wasn't going to let him live long enough to fight me again. "You're baby will be lost to your wolf genes. I got what I'd came for, your baby is gone. _I still won_!"

There was a disturbing cackle that bubbled out from his throat, a hysterical and psychotic laugh that I decided to silence as I moved my jaw and dislodged his arm from his body. The laughter turned into a feral scream, something more beautiful than any of the lullabies my Mom had sang me to sleep with as a child.

_Do it Franki, kill the leech._

I didn't need to be told twice, though it was great hearing my pack brothers and sister cheering their approval in my mind. Taking my jaws and wrapping the sets of teeth around his face, I heard his screams become louder before, with a twist of my head, they suddenly stopped altogether.

I dropped his head on the rubble of rock underneath me. Our entire cliff was all but destroyed by the strength of our bodies and the speed with which we'd hit each layer of them. I panted, it had not been a lot of work, just a lot of surprise attacks, but I was exhausted now that the adrenaline was leaving my system and the realizations that quickly started to slap at me.

_We're almost there. Tear him up and I'll light him. _Seth insisted, he was in the water with Embry now, thinking to me that his bones had had time to heal and were only fractured now and Embry wanted to be the one to finish him off. I tore off Jotham's other arm and one of his legs – but I suddenly didn't have the nerve to try and finish the rest of the job, though I couldn't deny the sicker side as I looked into the dismembered head's eyes and slammed it underneath he weight of my paw, shattering the skull.

I had barely stopped panting before I was back in my human skin, I couldn't bring myself to care that I was nude while I fell back into the water – I could almost imagine that this was exactly how I looked when I had rolled in it the first time, when he had thrown me off the cliff instead of me throwing us both. I waded towards the shallow rocks, a little closer to the shore while I tried to catch my breath. I couldn't stop the compulsion to curl into a ball and I decided that my pack brothers could fuck themselves as I let myself start to sob, tears still escaping me while my body slowly healed from the shock of what happened. What could I do now?

Was my baby okay? Were Jake and Daniel going to heal properly. Daniel would be able to walk wouldn't he? They were obviously alright considering they had been screaming at me when I was back in my wolf body. Would my body put the baby on pause now that I had phased until I could stop again, or would I miscarry? How could I have been so reckless to risk my child's life just so I could finish the job easier?

Suddenly, warm arms wrapped themselves around me. I didn't need to question who's, now that I had phased again for the first time in months my senses were heightened enough that I could smell, feel, and hear Jacob's distinctive characteristics. He held me without speaking, he didn't need to try and comfort me any more than what he was doing because we were both thinking the same thing – what now?

"Did you kill Viola?"

"The dirty blonde?" Jake asked, I nodded against his chest. "Brutally."

"Good."

This – this comfort, this presence, this love – was the reason I had risked my life. I needed to remember that I hadn't meant to risk my child. After all, how could I – _we _– not live without him? How could I not live without Jake and how could the baby not live without me – because I would have died without him.

He ran his hands up and down my arms, then down my sides and over my curled up legs. There was a moment where he sharply inhaled, pulling his hand away from my skin, covered in blood. I didn't need to ask where the blood had come from, I knew.

"We'll work it out," he whispered while he pulled me onto his lap and rocked me back and forth, shushing away the sobs that had only gotten worse. "Your body's saved him through worse."

And the baby _was _a he, that was obvious as I could now smell my little baby boy on me. It made my scent muskier and darker. I would have to ask Jake how long he had known later on. If I could stand to hear it after I heard whatever news I was going to have to hear...

We watched silently while Embry burned the remains of Jotham's body a little too excitedly. He, like most others, seemed to be completely oblivious to our moment of panic over here at the corner of the beach where the water met the rocks. But Jake was here with me. He was alright and we were alive...everything would be alright now that I was myself again, now that Jotham and Viola were dead, now that everything could go back to the way it should be.

Right?

* * *

**Man, that last part was painful to write! I knew the entire time that she would end up phasing, but writing the possible loss of the baby was really, really hard. Anyway, before I get to the important notes, I need to say thank you to those of you who DID review:**

_PrincessK16_**: I'm glad you enjoyed the last chapter (and large update) and also hope you enjoyed the action here. Thank you for reviewing!**

_ForeverTeamEdward13_**: I'm glad you liked it, thank you for your review!**

_LOVASHORTY_**: Thank you very much :)**

_Debbie_**: Franki hasn't killed vampires in this story, but she did before she lost her memory - which is the important part. This will also be in collaboration with my Embry/OC story, and hopefully it was better explained in this chapter. Thank you for your thoughts :)**

_OmgitsBlondie_**: I'm so glad you liked it! Thank you for reviewing :)**

_Angel of the Night Watchers_**: Thank you for taking he time to do this even while the day is coming! I can hear the bells - which is a great song in Hairspray. But that is besides the point. I'm so excited for you, you'll have to tell me all about it when you finally have time to breathe :) As for the story, to be honest, I had never planned to make Bella seem so likely to be the one to push her off. Then again, people loved the bitterness between them so much that I probably explored it too much and threw people off with it. But it will tie in the other story, which is really exciting and makes me want to just skip to that part, but I guess I'll refrain... **

_Ella710_**: Don't worry, even though she wasn't the one to push Franki, that doesn't mean Franki won't try to take a bite out of her. I think that Jake and Franki are so sweet, I'm so glad that I was able to make their two personalities meld like they did. Anyway, thank you for reviewing and I hope you enjoyed this new chapter and hopefully you even jumped for joy like you said you do :P **

_McLovin_**: Tell your friend that I am so honoured she recommended it to you, also thank you for taking the time to read it and review! There are only two chapters left, so you won't have to wait very long - my hope is to be finished this story before May and have it out around that time. I promise that this story will fit very snuggly into Embry's story, but if I told you how there would be no reason to read it!**

_EclipseLover97_**: Thank you for your review and for enjoying what you read last chapter. Hopefully this chapter met all your expectations!**

_Soapy Water xx_**: I updated, so now you can't be sad! You're right, you did review so I did update. Hopefully your email updated you as soon as this was put up so that your holidays could end on a happy note no matter how they went! Thank you for your support :)**

* * *

**VERY IMPORTANT****: if you have questions or sections you want me to go over in the final two chapters of this story, please send them to me. I have **_**a lot **_**to go over in what will be two very full chapters, so I don't want to miss anything that you are particularly looking for. Also, where did all the reviews go? I very much appreciated the reviews I did get (thank you to the aforementioned reviewers!), but there wasn't a lot of feedback for the last chapter. So please, please, please **_**REVIEW**_**!**

**-Egypt**


	29. Chapter 29

**The next chapter is the last chapter. This was so emotional, I won't lie and say I didn't cry. I did. I won't leave you reading this for too long besides asking you to read the notes at the bottom and to thank** _Angels of the Night Watchers _**for taking time to edit this 11, 957 word chapter.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

I couldn't have told you how I got from point A to point B, but somehow I managed to get back to the house. I couldn't really pay attention to anything, it was like there was some strange pounding in my head. There _was _some strange pounding in my head, that drowned out everything I heard by it's quick rhythm. It could have even been my heart. I could feel the sharp pains from it beating too hard against my ribs, but it wasn't as terrible as whatever sobbing animal was in the woods with us. It had followed us all the way to the house, but when I looked around me I couldn't see it. It hadn't stopped weeping since Jake and I had left the beach, though.

Even though the sound of the drums was deafening me, I could really tell that my head was foggy and I caught myself consciously thinking that maybe I was in some kind of shock, but I couldn't think of why. I couldn't think of something that had happened that would send me into shock, I could just think of the beach and the waves and some poor screaming corpse being thrown into a fire…

When we got home it seemed someone had gone ahead to warn the doctor that we were on our way. I could tell this even through my foggy mind because there was no other reason that any of the Cullens would have come so close to my house. Carlisle was standing in front of our house, a creepy leather medical bag in his hands. He stood with two other undead demons, Mom, Claire, and Nessie.

It was weird to think I had forgotten all about Renesmee - then again, with the fog that was in my head I wouldn't doubt if it had all been a dream that I had forgotten everyone. It seemed so likely, I mean, if I had lost my memory and magically gotten it back why did everyone look so fucking devastated? Renesmee looked sad too. Renesmee never looked sad. Maybe it was my emotions trying to deny the idea of vampires and the fact that Nessie wasn't _technically _all vamp, but Nessie and I had been great friends. We had been very close, spending a lot of time together. My life all centered around the birth of this girl, who was older than me by days. Her mom had hooked my imprint, and her dad had hooked her mom, and in the end the two hooked up and had her which was a pretty strong lure for my wolf genes to spaz out and make me into an oversized wolf pup to 'defend my people' before I was out of my fucking diapers. It had alienated me from everyone. It was why I was as brash - is brash even a word? - and bitchy, because I had been raised by those types of people because I was a werewolf and it was too dangerous for me to play with other kids, so I could only play with her for a lot of my childhood - complete the cycle of how it all begins and ends with her.

Claire and Renesmee ran to me, which made me notice that Jake was carrying me. I was surprised that I hadn't thought of complaining about it - but something told me that this was the right thing to do, that I shouldn't be walking anyway. I just couldn't remember why.

But when I saw the looks on their faces, it told me what I already think I knew - something terrible had happened.

Ness kept a cool hand on my forehead as she shot happy pictures into my head, pictures we always used to think of together. My wedding with Jake, her wedding with Nahuel, being bridesmaids for each other, going somewhere tropical just the two of us where vampire and werewolf rivalries wouldn't interfere in our day-to-day plans. Through the lazy haze of whatever shock I was in, I understood what she was doing; these pictures were supposed to help keep me calm. It told me that whatever had happened had not only happened, but it had happened to me.

They took me inside, crowding around my house that I knew would just reek later. They were saying things that I didn't understand and I was starting to get annoyed. I didn't like not knowing what was going on when I knew that it had to do with me. Why the fuck couldn't I pay attention? Why couldn't I hear what they were saying - something about the couch being too dirty and the bed being unnecessary. I felt cold hit my back suddenly and realized I was placed on my dining room table.

"Leave," Claire said harshly, I wasn't used to that bitchiness coming from her - at least, not in public. She was making people leave the room; Dad and Embry and Daniel - when had they all gotten here? I wanted to ask them to find the sobbing animal outside. Something told me that it was hurt or it was dying and for some reason that thought devastated me. Claire cut my thought process off by being a fucking moron and trying to push Jake away from me, but I held his hand and pulled him back using all my strength. He stumbled back to me. She got the idea.

"I said _leave_." Her words were still cruel and cold, if she used that voice with me I would have been almost intimidated. Still would have flipped her off, but I would have been impressed with her big mouth, big heart, and little sense. I turned to tell her that I didn't want Renesmee and Mom to leave . Ness was replaying some of the best memories that I couldn't remember up until today and at the same time, I was sure I hadn't thought of them in years. It was something that I reveled in - who would have thought that my shitty fucking past could mean so much to me now?

But then I realized, it wasn't them that she was shooing out. It was Bella. _Bella _was in my house, watching me with dark eyes. Her eyes were almost dark enough that they could pass for the human brown eyes she had passed down to her daughter, only hers still had a haunting gold varnish to them. Those sick, creepy, disgusting eyes looked down at something on my legs pointedly, as if I were supposed to look, too. I didn't want to follow her silent directions, but I was in too much of a daze to really think about who they were coming from.

I looked down to my legs, my naked legs, and saw blood - blood that was indefinitely mine. And at the same time, that blood was also certainly _not _mine.

What the fucking fuck was going the fuck on?

Bella was _in my house_.

Bella was in my house _after a vampire attack_.

_I had _attacked a vampire…had it been Bella?

No. If it had been Bella, Bella would not be here.

I had attacked _Jotham. _

"Fuck!" I screamed in horror, looking back down to the blood on my legs and starting to wipe it away viciously. I had broken through the fog in my brain that had tried to save my sanity and now I was left to panic and hurt. Fuck everything hurt. It was like my body had crashed against a brick wall to get through the haze of the shock. I wiped the blood away faster - it couldn't be mine. I should not be bleeding and feeling this kind of pain at the same time. _It couldn't be mine._

"No, no, Franki, calm down. Calm down," my mom's voice was calm, but I didn't know why. Was I the only one who knew why there would be blood between my legs?

"No! Carlisle, Carlisle, what did I do? Carlisle-" I started, my heart was pounding again and it was trying to take over all the other sounds as it pounded in my ears - no, I would not block this out again. I couldn't go back into shock, I needed to stay awake. I needed to make sure everything was alright.

"Francine, your mother is right," Carlisle began firmly, though as he pushed my shoulder down I could tell he was trying to be very gentle with me. "I'm sorry, but if you get any more excited I will have to sedate you; we can't have you phasing again."

I could have been death for all that registered. "Is he okay? Is my baby okay? Jake…Daniel…Embry - is everyone okay?"

"You did good, Franki-baby." Jake whispered, trying to sound encouraging. I couldn't ignore that his voice sounded thick, he made up for it by taking the hand he had been holding and raising it to cracked lips. He was okay. He was alive. "You saved us. All of us."

"No, not fucking _all_." I whispered back, looking back to Carlisle. I could feel my eyes start to pop out of my head when I realized he had put on rubber gloves and was waiting for me to look at him to speak.

"Alright, Francine, I'm going to get a look at what we're dealing with. I need you to lean back on the table and place your legs - yes, just like that. This may sting."

It didn't sting. A sting was what you felt when a needle pierced the skin or someone pinched you. Whatever he did wasn't a pain I was used to. Whatever he was doing didn't sting, but ached and at the same time it felt like something inside of me was being _torn_. I was fighting back boiling-hot tears again…I realized briefly that I had already been crying and wondered if maybe that sobbing animal had only been _half _animal... As I fought the tears back, Jacob's eyes went from looking at Carlisle: a terrible expression pulled across his hot-as-fuck face that made it not-so-hot, to looking down at me and having his eyes soften so he could become gorgeous again. But what worried me wasn't that he looked almost ugly in his distress, it was that he had taken his eyes off of me in the first place. He squeezed my hand, I squeezed back - it hurt, but it was a good distraction. I saw his eyes flicker to Carlisle again before he squeezed my hand harder. What was he looking at?

I lifted my head slightly, trying to see what he was doing but it was an awkward angle. I didn't even have the courtesy of being bashful that I was buck-ass naked in front of so many people with my legs spread open for the doctor. Maybe I should have been. But I was too preoccupied by the fact I couldn't see properly. I had not noticed that my belly was this fucking big! It wasn't massive - hell, it wasn't even large - but I _was _showing. How had I not known I was showing, how had I not paid attention to that? Was head-injured Francine blind? Was it just because I knew that something was wrong that I was now taking the time to inspect every detail of myself? Either way, there was a belly showing there. I could tell because I couldn't look over it like I used to be able to.

Claire came and pushed my head back down, Mom took the time to run her fingers through my hair and shush me like she used to when I skinned my knee and she would wait with me until it healed. She was shushing me. She didn't want to let me know what was happening. They were trying to keep me from seeing and deciding anything. I started to cry. I couldn't help it and spend the energy that I needed for an ongoing freak-out to fight back tears now.

Why wasn't anyone saying anything? Why wasn't anything happening?

Ness was showing pictures of us in the sunshine. Those had been my favourite days with her because I knew we would never run into her Momster. She was trying to distract me. They were all trying to keep me from knowing what the fuck was going on and I deserved some goddamn answers. Why could this shit be between my legs and I not know what he's even looking for?

"Francine, you need to calm down," Carlisle warned me. I tried, I really did, but the more he worked in this crippling silence the more I realized something was very fucking wrong. Carlisle would have been comforting me. Ness wouldn't be distracting me with these projections. She would have started planning our next girls-day and explaining the plans. Mom would have stopped humming so that we could listen to what he had to say. Jake would feel bad about breaking my hand - even if he hadn't realized he'd let it heal and fractured my fingers multiple times since we came in the room.

"Claire, I need you to grab the box from my bag - in the top there should be syringes. Yes, I need a syringe with clear liquid - thank you." Claire had been hesitant to leave me, but she'd walked over to the leather bag and the plastic box to grab whatever syringe with clear liquid in it. A lot of clear liquid. It made me shake more, I was not afraid of the needle - I was afraid of why I would need it. "This will help calm you down."

He injected it into the top of my hand without permission or a freak out from Jake. I must have deserved it. The medicine felt cold in my veins for the minute that it surged it's way toward my heart - then I felt it spread like a web. It gave me a funny tingle in my chest that spread out to the tips of my fingers and toes, it made my eyes droop. It had a strange smell, chemical, but there was also a smell of something sweet - something that made me think of something red…

"Morphine?" I asked quietly, Jake nodded his head rigidly, pressing my hand against his dry lips again.

"We have to keep you calm, Cubs. No more phasing."

"No more phasing," I agreed, though I'm sure that the amount of morphine he had put in was the reason it came out slurred. I wanted to make a comment about how fucking ironic it was that he was now ordering me not to phase when he had been threatening that he would alpha-order me _to _phase however many weeks ago. I didn't. It wasn't the time to be a bitch.

"It'll be okay, sweetie," my mom whispered from above me, still fingering through my hair. Claire was beside me and as I turned my head toward her she tried to hide her tears by turning her face away. It didn't matter, I could smell them. Renesmee was concentrating very hard in projections that were beginning to turn hazy, or maybe it was my brain going hazy again. I couldn't tell.

"Wha's hap'ning?" my words had slurred terribly now. Jake turned his eyes back to me again. "_Cake_," I couldn't tell if I had used his old nickname on purpose or not.

"Did you know Franki got her memory back?" Jake asked quietly, not taking his eyes off of me. "Right before she tackled that leech and tore the son of a bitch apart."

"Mhm," I mumbled, trying to hold his eyes while mine drooped. It was very difficult to finish my thoughts, they kept breaking off to try and determine what the morphine was hiding. It did not numb the pain, only made me stupid enough to not care about it. "Y'pr'mised…y'promised me…"

"What'd I promise?" Jake whispered, looking toward me intensely and gripping my hand. He was scared. He was scared for me.

"Y'd paint th' house."

There was a moment that he tried to understand what I was saying before he let out a loud laugh. It was a booming laugh, one filled with pain and relief that he had that moment of trying to understand the joke rather than focus on what was happening in this room.

"I'll still paint the house," he promised with a smile.

"Y' said that for m'nths," I whispered, letting my eyes droop before pushing them open. It took a lot of effort to open them and look back toward the doctor as he pulled away from my nether-regions.

"We need to operate. I can hear that he's alive, but there is something wrong," Carlisle explained in a clipped voice. The haze in my mind didn't help me to understand what he meant, but it seemed like no one else did either.

"Operate how?" Jake asked tightly.

"I'm going to need to deliver the baby. I believe he may have separated from the placenta with the transition or movement from the attack."

"Deliver?" Mom asked in a high voice, I didn't understand what it meant but she sounded concerned. "The baby isn't full term."

"The baby isn't even _close _to full term," Claire corrected. It was then that it started to hit me - deliver. The word deliver meant to bring something. Like I was going to bring something into this world, into my family…Carlisle had to deliver my baby.

He had to deliver my baby three months early.

"Babies survive as little as fifteen weeks. She is over a month farther along than that - she is half term, it will have to do." Carlisle explained and though his words were all medical and heartless, his voice was sympathetic and gentle.

"What can happen? What happens when it's done so early?" Jake asked nervously. "What happens if we don't?"

"The baby will die. The blood is a warning to let us know that the baby is dying. Francine is going through a miscarriage - if we act quickly, we may be able to save him. There are possibilities of lung failure, infection, and organ failure that are the most prudent to watch for if the baby makes it past gestation...but I believe it is a risk Franki would want to take."

"What about Franki?" Jake demanded. "What will this do to her?"

Carlisle's face went into a well constructed mask he must use all the time as a doctor. "Besides the emotional aspect of losing or saving her child, Francine's body is currently going through severe trauma. She could lose too much blood, damage her uterus, or become infected."

"I don't like those options, doc," Jake winced with a strong voice, looking back to me quickly. I could keep my eyes open now, I could feel the effect of the morphine beginning to slowly wear from my body.

There was a whisper from somewhere in the room, to which Jake started hissing back. I couldn't pay close enough attention to understand what the words meant because they were so quiet and even my great hearing couldn't make sense of them _and _hear them, but I could tell Jake was distraught and the other person was angry.

"She made a decision to save me and risk the baby," Jake bellowed loudly - he effectively shut up what sounded like multiple voices. "I have to do the same for her. If something could happen to Franki because of this, we need to let things play out in the safest way for her."

"You've always been against this!" That was Claire. Claire was mad.

"No, I've been against Franki getting hurt - now maybe you get why!"

"Franki would rather die than let this baby die," Renesmee. Quieter. Mechanical. Factual.

"Franki _could _die if we do anything. She _just _healed from her first cliff-dive!" Jacob. Something about the hysterical waver in his voice told me he really was concerned about me and not just being stubborn. I wonder how bad I look.

"We're not risking the baby-"

"We're not risking Franki!"

The voices were getting more and more angry and even though I was fighting to try and keep up with the current thanks to the lessening drug stupor, I could make out that this argument didn't need to be had.

"Why don't we let Franki decide?" Nessie was almost as great a mind reader as her dad was. Claire was usually that in tuned with me too, not that right now was one of those times. She wasn't really paying attention to me, she was still trying to win the argument. I'm almost positive that it was her voice arguing with Jake and it was my mom who was crying over me.

"She _can't _decide," Jake sneered, letting go of my hand. Suddenly, with the loss of his warmth the argument made a lot more sense to me. He was back to being an asshole. And right now we did not have time to take his head out of his ass and show him what this argument looked like.

"No," I mumbled. At first, I was sure that the only ones to hear me would be Jake and Nessie with their super hearing, but no one stopped at all. "No," I said louder.

All sounds stopped.

"I want him." I looked to Jake and threw my hand toward him, it flopped off the edge of the table. It was more numb than I had realized, but it still was stretched out toward him and he quickly moved to pick it up and press his lips against it. "I want you both."

"Franki, I can't even think of losing you…" Jake whispered, looking at me seriously. I tried to smile at him; for all I knew my mouth may not have moved, but luckily the drugs were wearing off - even if it did engulf me in pain. Jake seemed to get the idea I was trying to be sweet with that smile because he took his lips from my hands so he could lean forward and pressed them against mine.

"Y'u won't," I said simply. "I'm not goin' anywh're ever again."

"You couldn't even if you wanted to," he laughed, though I could hear his throat was tight with tears he was refusing to shed.

"Could too," I mumbled. "I'mma fucking wolf again. I could fight y'u. And I c'n fight this."

"I know you can." He whispered, closing his eyes tight and kissing me again. "I know."

"I know you don' want to," I whispered, glad that I was burning off the morphine so quickly. All the pain was coming back three-fold; pain in my abdomen that I'm sure will haunt me for the rest of my life. "Lemme keep him."

"It's not that I don't want to Franki," he whispered. "That fight - the one before you got hurt - it was all a bunch of bullshit. I wasn't saying what I meant to say. It's not that I don't want to have babies with you. Fuck, Franki, I want to have a whole pack of rugrats with you, but look at what-"

"I know," I whispered, trying to ignore the mounting pain. I couldn't tell if my heart was starting to beat faster because of the emotions from Jake or from the sensations in the lower half of my body. Carlisle seemed to take it as the medicine wearing off, so he dug into his little plastic container to ready another needle. I waved it away. "Wait, I need to be able to say this right."

"Franki, take the medicine-"

"No," my voice wasn't quite missing the slur, but I knew he'd strain so hard to listen that he'd pick everything up. "Listen. That fight was stupid, we both said things we didn't mean. I'm in love with _you_, did you know that? Just you. And I know what you mean now, I know why you didn't want me to stop phasing. It took your worst fears for us to realize what exactly could happen. But it's okay. It's all okay now. I'm phasing again, Jake." His smile was watery, but he nodded. He was noticeably happier that I was phasing again. He wanted me to live with him forever - and in his mind forever had been a long fucking time to consider having children. He didn't want to rush me and rush our lives and our process of growing old. We had all the time in the world to do it.

Or, we did.

Then again…maybe, if nightmares come true, we still would.

"But here's what I need to know," I said again, my voice as strong as I could make it even though I couldn't tell if the tears were still streaming down my face or if he could hear me gritting my teeth against the goddamn, disturbing, _tearing _sensation in my abdomen. "Are you okay with a baby now that the danger's over? Because I know we can protect it. I know it. But I can't do this, any of this, without you."

He had tears in his eyes as he leaned down and placed a kiss on each of my eyelids. It was soft and he took his time even though he was obviously rushing himself to make a decision. He smiled down at me, so close I could feel his lips brushing against mine.

"I want you. Every part of you."

I smiled, remembering the recent conversation where I had explained I loved the baby because it was a part of him, though I couldn't help making him say it again for my own selfish ears. "Every part?"

"Every goddamn part."

I kissed him as hard as I dared until I felt a painful almost _tug_, an inch or two below my belly button. It was so intense that I pulled away from Jake so that I could yelp. He held my hand and made me look at him again.

"We're doing this. Right here, right now. We're going to make this work. I'm going to stay right here, and we are going to make this work. Got it?" It was nice to hear that he was not only supportive but passionate about it. I knew he was probably writhing inside with indecision - the baby was _our_ baby, but I was going through the pain and the heavy consequences. The imprint did not let me feel pain without it echoed from his side.

"Okay," I panted, my body already starting to reject the pain again by sending out terrible numb bolts of lightning down my legs. Each time the numbness cleared it was as if the nerves burned. Carlisle had two needles ready, one with a white liquid, the other filled with more morphine.

"This syringe is filled with a pill I liquefied - I need to get it into your system quickly, your body will reject it otherwise. This is going to trigger your contractions." He explained to me, going up to the crook of my elbow to find a vein.

"Give me the fucking morphine," I moaned. Carlisle shook his head.

"I'm sorry Francine, I need this to take effect first to ensure that you are going into labour. If I give you the morphine now, it may numb the pain to the point you can't target where the pain is coming from and then we won't know what's going on."

"I'll be giving birth, I'm sure I'll fucking know!"

"Because the dose of morphine is not specific, or predictable for wolves, I may give you a dose so high you may not know whether or not you are pushing. That may mean life or death for the infant." I shut right the hell up. "Edward."

Edward reappeared moments after his name had been called with some of the towels from my closet. Great. Now they would smell like leech for the birth of my child. Carlisle took the time to shove the towels under my hips and pelvis, also being kind enough to take the time and cover me up with one of the towels. Now I was no longer stark-ass naked, at least. I can't believe the leech who married my boyfriend's once-crush was currently looking at my fucking vagina.

"I am here for purely medical reasons," the redhead explained. More pain triggered right around that point so I couldn't think of a smart ass response to fire back. To be more specific, I couldn't actually think of anything besides the waves of agony crippling everything below my bellybutton.

"The baby is in pain, Carlisle," Edward had meant to say it quietly, but the pain was spiking up all my senses to try and overtake my overwhelmed sense of touch and feel. I felt my heart stop as I comprehended what was being told to me.

"You can hear him?"

Edward nodded stiffly.

"Well is he okay? Is he going to make it? What do you mean _pain_? What's wrong? Tell me what the fuck is going on!" I screamed at him, getting more and more frustrated. He turned from me, ignoring what I said, so that he could speak to Carlisle. He did it in such a hushed voice that I wouldn't have been able to understand it had I tried.

"What the fuck are you saying, asswipe?" I hissed, giving him a dangerous glare.

"Franki's right, what's going on?" Jake asked in his strong, alpha voice. It was comforting, to know that he was behind me and that he would stick up for me when douche bags like the Cullens didn't want to answer my questions.

"The infant needs to come out," Edward explained hesitantly. "Now."

"We need to get her to a hospital," Claire was alert, ready to take the reigns. She came up to me, bending down my face. "Hear that, Cubs? We're going to get you to a hospital and get your healthy little boy into your arms."

She was being kind. Any boy being born a trimester and a bit early would be lucky to live, nevertheless to ever be considered healthy.

"No time," Renesmee said quietly, her voice was very quiet as she was focusing on everything that was happening and multitasking as she tried to distract me from the pain with her projections - which had now turned to her imagining us going to Tahiti.

"Renesmee is right, we will need to do it here." Carlisle explained simply.

"What?" Claire shrieked, standing up and moving away from me to hiss to the vampires under her breath. "We can't deliver a baby here!"

"You don't have to," Edward told her tightly, it was not rude but almost defensive.

"On the kitchen table? Seriously?"

"It needs to be done, Claire." Nessie assured.

"Jake, you can't seriously think this is the best idea - what if something goes wrong?" Claire demanded. Jake did not take his eyes off me before he shook his head.

"This whole day has gone wrong."

"Auntie Em, you can't really be considering the vampires deliver the baby here!" Claire realized she was running out of options as she turned to my mother who briefly stopped running her hands through my hair to concentrate.

"What needs to happen will happen." Mom's voice was warm, but it was oddly disconnected. It was strange to hear her like that, I'd never heard my mother so impersonal - she must be terrified.

"Franki?" Claire asked. "Is this what you want?"

"If you have any better ideas, Claire, please share them!" Jake growled, turning to center her into a blazing glare. Claire seemed to hold her ground.

"I have some ideas," I had forgotten _she _was here. Her voice, the voice I hated the most, decided to pipe up and give us her oh-so-wise opinion. "But I'm not sure how they would benefit _her_."

"Then why the hell are you offering them?" Claire hissed back.

"Then why the fuck are you _here_?" I snapped at her, turning my brown eyes digging through her golden ones. "Get out of my house!"

"My daughter, husband and father-in-law are here; I am not going anywhere." Her tone was haughty, but sadly her facts were right. Then again, when had someone being right ever stopped me from hating the facts?

"Get out! Get out! _Get her out_!" I screamed, wrestling against the hand Jake put to hold me down. I was going to remove her _myself _if she wouldn't leave, I decided as my mind began going into a frenzy.

The feelings coursing trough me were a mix of past hatred and primal instinct. My instincts told me not to let her be here. They told me that I needed to stop her before she became a part of this moment. This monster was not going to see my baby. She would kill my baby. I had no doubt I could take her out if she tried to hurt him - but what if that one extra vampire in the room made my baby phase, like I had?

"You have a point," Edward said quickly. "But Carlisle and I are not expendable. Bella, Renesmee, would you please go into the other room?"

"No, Ness, stay!" I ordered, turning to Renesmee, whose hand was still on my temple, and glared her down in case she had even thought of leaving. It seemed she didn't. Bella, on the other hand, looked appalled that her husband had agreed with me instead of her. Luckily it seemed like he had her whipped just like she had had Jacob whipped once upon a time. Bella was sure not to say anything while she left through the front door and slammed it behind her. The rude act only fueled me more.

"You really think that her being a wall away is going to be enough? We were in different towns and you triggered over a dozen of us!" I hissed. Jacob's grip on my hand tightened in warning.

"Franki," Carlisle almost sounded worried. "You're going to need to calm down."

"I want that bitch away from us," I turned to look at Jacob and show him how much I meant it. Show him how much I hated that fucking bitch and everything she represented - everything she'd _done_. Why was no one paying attention to the fact I wanted her gone? Why did no one have the instinct I have that she was going to ruin everything _again_?

"Calm down, Franki…" my mother soothed from behind me. Jake's eyes looked nervous again as they shifted to Carlisle and back to me again. It was almost like he was nervous for the sake of Bella - which surprised me, after all the things he had just said to me. My imprint should be worrying about me and his child, not some undead, no-good, piece of shit whore!

Edward hissed and muttered to calm down, which only got me more riled up. Even her own husband couldn't stand to hear the truth about her relationship with _my _boyfriend.

"I'm not going to calm down until she leaves. She wants to take my baby!"

"She would never do that," Renesmee insisted, showing me a picture of her oh-so-happy fucking family. The image disgusted me, they were unnatural - pale faced, golden eyed, and smooth as stone. There was not a single imperfection in that image apart from the fact that everything about it was a lie.

"She would - she _has._ First, she tried to take my Jacob. Then, when she did she threw him back to me, but then got jealous when it finally started to work the fuck out. Then the bitch was happy when I fell off the cliff and fucked with my head when I couldn't remember shit-all. And _then_ she totally ruined how I found out about my baby and now she's going to ruin the birth of him!"

"Edward," Carlisle said softly.

"You better be taking her home-" I hissed, only to see Edward had grabbed the syringe of morphine and opened the crook of the arm Jacob was holding to shove it into my vein. It was horrifying, a stab of betrayal as Jake let it happen to me as he watched on with worried eyes. "You can't even be fucking gentle, you prick?"

I wanted to keep yelling at him, I wanted to make him take his wife away from me, from this town, and to give me this moment. Why couldn't I have this moment: the birth of my child? Why did every moment I have revolve around Bella and what Bella wants and what makes Bella happy and make sure that it all happened when Bella wanted it to?

I just wanted this moment, I wanted the birth of my child to be _mine _- like Bella had gotten the birth of _her _child. She had gotten to have both Edward _and _Jacob there to make her as comfortable as she could have been, to protect their daughter from the harshness of the world. What did I get? I got to worry about her standing there in my garden because this was _my _moment that she shouldn't have been a part of. This was my _baby's _moment - why did she have to ruin it for him?

Renesmee had moved on to showing me pictures of what she thought my baby might look like -pictures of infants with crude imaginations of my eyes or Jake's eyes, my nose with no hair, Jacob's smile with tuft of hair…

Yes, I want that. I want my baby to have Jacob's smile.

Oh God, don't let the baby have Jacob's smile…Bella would take him away from me, too.

"Francine, it's okay, this is all about you." Edward encouraged, while he cringed against the thoughts stumbling across my mind, they were scattered thanks to the morphine which also left them, my thoughts, as the only thing in my body to make terrible sense.

"I need you to push, Francine." Carlisle ordered, having placed an empty syringe and little bottle filled with clear medicine, morphine, on the table to the side. It was ready for me to use as I finished burning this dose off in another five minutes.

How do you push when you don't know where that part of your body is? I couldn't tell where any individual part of myself was, save for the calming cool hands on my temples, my mother's playing with my hair, and Jacob's tight grasp of my hand. Fuck, no wonder women took the epidural all the time! It was like you were flying high and it didn't matter that you were in pain. You could still feel distinguish the pain from the morphine, but it didn't matter because it didn't make sense. It was like worrying about drowning when you're flying.

"Franki, you need to come back and pay attention, you need to push." Edward encouraged. "Your son won't survive if you don't."

And very suddenly, I realized I _could _drown when I was flying.

Because first I'm pretty sure I crash landed into a metaphorical ocean of worry. Then, when I started really pushing - listening to everyone say that it was working - it was like I was flying with happiness and drowning in tears…maybe those two things worked best together so they could get results.

Then, pain. Pain so bad that it was so blinding me and at the same time I knew it was not my pain at all. I could feel that something was wrong. Very, very wrong.

"He's suffocating," Edward had the courtesy to sound panicked.

I started screaming. The panic he'd brought on by his words had me breaking through the morphine to try and push harder. I clutched at the table and could feel it splintering in my hands as I tried, so hard, not to phase. I couldn't calm myself the fuck down hearing that my baby was dying and at the same time, the crying and screaming and urge to run away and keep anyone from hurting my baby made me want to shift into a wolf and escape. I wanted to make sure he was safe and I knew, instinctively, that I was the only one who could keep him safe.

"No Franki, you need to stay with us. Stay with us, the baby needs you here." Edward gave me good motivation, but my body was not responding as it should have.

"More morphine!" Edward ordered, sensing something that I couldn't through my panicked and hysterical mind. I needed to save the baby - morphine would not help with that.

Even then I struggled out of shock and fear when Jake held me down, grabbing the syringe and bottle of morphine. He stabbed the needle through the flimsy lid of the medicine, pulling the plunger as far back as it would go. Like in movies, he tapped the glass and squeezed out air bubbles before he took the hand he had been holding and shoved the needle through the vein there - using the entire bottles worth of medicine.

This time I wasn't flying, I was drowning. Just drowning. There were no metaphors or other things to worry about besides he fact that I was filled to the brim with numbing medication. The morphine weighed heavy in my blood and as soon as I calmed down I could vaguely use the concentration to think that something was wrong.

Edward seemed to agree with me. "She's right, you gave her too much, she's going to faint-"

And then I did.

I couldn't have been out for long, but I couldn't time it.

Seconds?

Minutes?

Hours?

But in the end, I didn't really care to know because the sound that woke me up ripped me right from the darkness, the sleep without dreams. It was the sharp sound that all women were programmed to sympathize. It was the sound of a cry.

Not just any cry. My baby's cry.

"Give him t' me," I had barely opened my eyes before I said it. I could feel that I was still high off of the morphine, who knew how many doses later, and I could feel the sloppiness of it. It was gross. My words sounded all screwed up and my limbs felt heavy when I tried to move them.

"Put this on, Franki." He handed me material that I felt between my fingers. Corduroy. It was a little onesie of short legged coveralls I rarely wore. It would be a good choice for me now. I pulled it under my legs, gasping out when the pain of the labour ached between my thighs. I let out a whimper and looked to Jake, who was facing away from me, hunched slightly. I finished getting the onesie on and felt immediate fear.

"Jake? Is he-"

"He's beautiful." Jake whispered, turning around and making my eyes tear.

There, right in front of me, was definitely most spectacular sight I had ever seen; Jake holding a bundle wrapped in one of my puffy, navy-blue towels. The bundle was crying, stretching tiny hands up towards Jacob's face. And Jake was smiling - oh fuck, he was smiling a one thousand watt smile that was so bright it was like it lit up the entire world and suddenly I was seeing for the first time.

"Yes, I think that's a great idea," Edward mumbled to someone, who knows who it could have been considering he usually answered peoples thoughts rather than their words. "We are going to leave, Francine."

"What, why?" I asked, suddenly a little more sober while I turned to look at the vampires in confusion. "Don't we need to take him to an incubator or something?"

"We would," Edward said, eyes quickly darting toward Carlisle. "But I don't think it's necessary."

"He's only half a goddamn term!" I yelled back, the initial worry returning that these vampires were not here for the right reasons.

"Well, he is a lot like his mother." Edward said to me quietly, something smouldering in his eyes that I didn't understand. It must have been the drugs.

I needed more of these drugs for future bad days.

Jake inched forward slowly, effectively cutting him off, while he was slow in his movements so that he wouldn't jostle the little bundle in his hands - and then, he handed it to me. My baby. The towel swamped the tiny shape in my arms when I realized that the tiny shape wasn't as tiny as it should have been.

"Is this a joke?" The words were filled with disbelief and probably not the first words I should have said for the sake of this memory in future years. But the child in my hands was not a growing fetus only an hour ago - that was impossible.

He was a little smaller than most of the newborns I'd cooed over however-many months ago when I'd started planning pregnancy. He was paler than both Jake and I, but he hadn't gotten to play in the sun yet. He didn't have a tuft of hair like Nessie had imagined, but he had thin and dark little hairs combing over his skull. He was long, he was going to be tall, with Jake's ears and my nose.

But, as soon as I spoke to the others, my son's eyes opened. It was amazing. His eyes were moulded into tiny versions of my own almond-shaped eyes with my dark and curly lashes, but his eyes were not my chocolatey brown - they were the dark brown, an almost black shade of Jacob's. It left me as lost for words looking into our baby's eyes as I feel when I look into his.

"Well, fuck me." I breathed. I could barely pay attention to the laughter that rang through the room. "You are so perfect. But - why?"

There was a lot of silence that no one wanted to fill. I couldn't drag my eyes away from my baby boy, but I could tell that everyone was looking at each other, begging someone else to say whatever it was that had to be said. Something I was missing.

"He's going to be a wolf, Franki…" Jake whispered eventually. "If he isn't one already. That has to be it. Carlisle took a sample and is going to run it to check the chromosomes."

"He's going to be a wolf?" I repeated, trying to swallow the dry lump that had lodged itself deep in my throat. I'd hoped he'd never have to have this happen to him. "Are you sure?"

"Is there any other explanation?" Jake asked, placing his finger close to the baby's hand. The baby didn't take long to grab it - which was wrong. The baby should have been too young to be able to realize to wrap his fingers around Jacob's. "It makes sense, doesn't it? Two wolves made him, vampires gave him check ups…"

"I'm sorry," I whispered to him, guilt flooding me. "I didn't want this for you."

"It's what kept him alive," Edward added softly, as if he knew this was a moment when I wanted to just be with Jake. But I was glad that he was giving me a reason, an explanation as to how this would all work out to be okay. "His extra strength pushed him through it."

"How can he be so big?" How could he have been so big when I was hardly fucking showing? Hadn't my baby bump just been a little bump, not a mountain? It was like comparing an anthill to Kilimanjaro.

"He was wrapped around the placenta. When you phased, he tore it, which caused the problems and early labour. Any child wrapped around the placenta would appear small."

"He's not going to grow like you, is he Ness?" I asked, turning to her. She shook her head, looking down to the bundle in my arms with a firm expression. She understood how upset this made me.

"He shouldn't. Not until his first phase, anyway…"

We all stilled as we thought through her words, thinking about how my son had been brought into the world of fantasy so young in his life he would never have the childhood I'd wanted him to. He'd never play around turning into a superhero or fighting off monsters - because his whole childhood, he would know what real monsters know. He would know what feeling like a hero was like when he had to fight them.

"We should go," Nessie said quietly, obviously speaking to her father. She stood up, rubbing my cheek quickly to show me a picture of her hugging me. She was saying she would if I wasn't holding the baby. I gave her a watery smile.

"I agree," Edward mumbled, locking his eyes with me. I looked worriedly down at my son. "We are going to go now. You have your day, Franki. You have your time with him."

And only him. He didn't say it, obviously, but I knew it was what he meant. He went to open the front door, which that _bitch_ was behind, so that he could take her and leave my presence until the dreaded day when I'd have to see them so I could visit their daughter again. There was a glorious moment where I thought maybe if Renesmee loved me, I would get away without ever having to speak to her again…

But that would be ridiculous.

"Jacob, I-"

And even though I was sure she was going into some long-winded apology that usually meant she was glaring at me over his shoulder and cuddling up to him, so that she could see him and manipulate him again in a few months time…that was all she could say. It was all she could bring herself to say because as she stuck her head into the room, breathing in our business and saying Jacob's name with an affection that both disgusted and terrified me. She stilled - her eyes honing in on the tightly wrapped bundle in my arms. I was terrified as I watched her topaz eyes - freaky e-fucking-nough - darkened so quickly I would have thought her pupils had expanded over her entire eye and then, _she lunged_.

Multiple pairs of arms shot out in time to grab her, hands that I hadn't even noticed had been waiting in the living room while I had been giving birth. Dad was there, Daniel, Embry, Paul - the whole pack was there, with imprints and retirees. Their large hands held her back as Edward went to block her vision. She hissed, cat-like, ducking her head around her husband and the hands he'd cradled her face with to get a look at my baby boy.

"What the fuck, Bella!" Jacob screamed, struggling to keep her in place. Renesmee, beside me, let out a gasp.

"Oh, no! He's her blood singer, isn't he?"

"What the fuck is a blood singer?" I repeated, baring my teeth at the woman who was still thrashing around my family, trying to get to me and my boy.

"It appears so," Carlisle grunted, obviously upset about something that I didn't understand. It looked like Bella was putting up a pretty good fight against the blockade, which sent my werewolf senses on high alert. I started to shake terribly, almost breaking and stripping the pieces of my human self to make way for who - or _what _- I always seemed to want to be when I was around her.

It was time. After years and years of waiting, it was finally the moment I needed to kill this home-wrecking whore.

Claire caught on quick to my thought process and took the baby from my arms, backing herself into a corner and pulling my mother along. Renesmee blocked them both protectively, ready to pounce on her own mother if she got too close. It was like everyone was going on red alert as they realized what was about to happen, as they watched my body vibrate joyously with the idea that I would finally get to take out the bitch who tried to steal my man - but why was this happening?

"His blood sings to her. It's what we call a human who is practically irresistible to a vampire," Edward explained through gritted teeth. It threw me into an alert prowl as I walked forward, people shouting at me to stop, but without a seconds hesitation I pulled back my arm and shoved my fist into her mouth.

I felt my knuckles break, I felt my skin rip, but I couldn't bring myself to care about those tiny, insignificant things. So I did it again. And again. It seemed that I had actually been able to daze the marble statue, which briefly turned attention away of my child.

"Mom, stop breathing!" Bella instantly did as she was told, not even bothering to suck in another breath as she shut her mouth and opened her creepy-ass eyes wide, looking up toward her child and mine that were hidden behind me in the far corner of the room.

"Bella, that is Franki's baby. _Jacob's _baby. Bella, you need to try and think through the pain…"

"Actually, you need to get out." I snarled dangerously, my body shaking like a leaf, ready to fall to the ground and come back covered in my fur that made me look like an overgrown, wolfy Australian Shepherd. Bella's dark eyes raised to me and glared as if she was taunting me to do it.

"Francine is right, we need to get her out of here." Carlisles voice was a little less calm than I was used to and it made the hair on my arms bristle anxiously - if the two fucking vampires was worried about her control, then we had a definite problem. "Edward, I think it is time for us to leave this area."

"I agree, come on Bella, we are leaving. For good. You can say goodbye to Jacob outside."

Bella looked shocked, amazed, and outraged all at once. I couldn't have guessed what I looked like. I was in a bit of shock myself - hadn't I wished for this for years? It was like music to my ears, it was a hallelujah chorus of vampires sprouting wings and leaving La Push for good. I was everything I had ever wanted wrapped into one simple sentence…and yet, it wasn't complete without a few more.

"Wait," I said loudly, clearly. My body was already healing from giving labour but I ached in an goddamn unholy way. I shouldn't be standing like I was - ready to pounce on the bitch - but I was in a protective, angry state. The wolf in me did not like the idea that she was this close to my baby and that was _before _she had even come close to him. There would be no calming me. "I want to say my goodbye."

Everyone went rigid, knowing that what was about to happen would not be pretty.

"Bella Cullen, you are _disgusting_." Edward gave a warning growl, but I held up my hand to quiet him down. I was going to say this exactly like I wanted to say this. I'd waited twenty-two years to do it and I wasn't going to let some overgrown disco ball ruin the moment. "You are a disgusting excuse for a creature: human or vampire. You have been a thorn in my side and a shadow in my fucking closet since I was a kid, always trying to get me to be scared of you. But I'm not. And I never have been. The only thing you ever held on me was the same thing I can now hold over you: I have my family and you have yours. And it's time you stay the fuck away from mine."

Bella growled at me subconsciously, a low rumble in the back of her throat that made me bare my teeth.

"I'm not leaving-" she began, but she had breathed again and seemed to realize it when she let out a painful gasp. She clenched her jaw and closed her mouth, no longer breathing in the scent of my son. I wanted to bite her fucking head off for even having that reaction to him, but an arm came out in front to block me.

"Yes, you are." Jake hissed back, his voice was strong and certain, as if he had never once doubted that Bella was a monster that needed to stay away from us all. "You're leaving and you're _never _coming back."

"Jake," she gasped, hurt. My mouth was hanging open. It was like Christmas. And Easter. And my birthday. And New Years. And any other holiday on the calendar! Jake was standing up for me. Jake was standing up for me _against Bella. _He was telling her he didn't want to see her, that his family was here with _me _and that she was no longer going to be a part of it. It made my confidence burn until the words just tumbled out like some vindicating kind of word vomit.

"You are going to leave and never come back here. You're _never _going to come near my child and you are _never _going to come near my family again. You tried to take everything from me - you thought you could have it all, didn't you? Thought you could have the husband and the daughter and the boyfriend on the side. Well you were wrong. Because there are things much more powerful than _you_. You are not a fucking God, you pretentious piece of shit - you aren't even really immortal. You're just some stupid, clumsy little brat who had all her dreams come true. But that doesn't make you special. No, it makes you _lucky._" I hissed. "You have never been _special_, Bella. You have never been anything spectacular or even goddamn interesting - you are just a stupid little girl who never learned what it was like to grow up and learn how to live on her own. You have everything done for you and still you want more - you want what other people have…like what _I_ have. But guess what? You're never, _ever _going to get it. You don't deserve it and you sure as hell have _never _been worth it. So you can get the fuck out of my house, out of my life, and go find someone else to rip apart piece to piece - because you're never, _ever_ going to touch my family again."

When I was finally finished, I took a deep breath and smiled. No one else seemed to have the balls to move for a long moment before a terrible sound shook the room. It came from Bella. It was a sob.

It as only one sob, a dry sob that proved what a monster she was, because Bella was crying and nothing was happening. I could hear peoples breath hitch in sympathy, as if I had actually gone too far - which I would never fucking admit to because I knew I hadn't said _enough _-but as she inhaled to let out another, she began to thrash against their arms yet again.

"The Cullens may have made a treaty with us, but you should watch your back." I snarled, walking forward again - ready to protect everyone she was fighting against so that she could bite my baby. "Because you'll always be plain, _pathetic _Bella Swan to me."

She let out a howl while the wolves dragged her back outside of the house and away from the baby. I followed her to the doorway, watching her with less contempt in my eyes than I had, but more disgust than I could say.

"Oh and if you ever come near my son again, I will kill you where you stand."

Bella screamed the entire time Edward and Carlisle dragged her out. She screamed well after she had left our yard and was being pulled back into the trees. No one moved until the sounds of her screams had died away, but as soon as she did it was like we all deflated. It was so much strain on my body and once the adrenaline wore off, I realized just how much pain I was in. It would take a lot longer to heal from labour than I had thought.

I felt my knees buckle a bit and caught myself on the doorframe, taking my time to turn around and direct my attention where it should have been - back in the far corner with Claire, Nessie, and my baby. Even so far away, I could tell that he was even more beautiful than when I'd laid eyes on him five minutes before.

"I'm so sorry," Renesmee whispered, stepping forward so that Claire and my mother weren't pinned to the wall anymore. "I know she was always bad with you and that the family has done nothing but bring trouble…I can't excuse her actions, but I am sorry. We'll stay away."

Claire came forward to hand me my bundle, which I took immediately and sat back down on the table so that if my legs gave out he wouldn't get hurt. I didn't need to curl in on myself a second time to save him from a fall. I looked at him carefully, making sure that there was no sign of damage even though I knew no one besides Claire had touched him. While I did this, Renesmee started to walk away; almost as if she wouldn't give me more of a goodbye because she didn't want to interrupt my moment with him.

"No," I whispered, waiting until she tuned around in shock. "You can come back whenever you want."

I saw Jake move awkwardly, as if to interrupt, but Emily stopped him harshly.

"Are you sure?" Nessie asked, fidgeting slightly as she looked between myself, my baby, my family of werewolves and imprints, then to the door her mother had been dragged through. I smiled at her brightly.

"Dude, you're one of my best friends. Besides, you're a lousy excuse for a vampire anyway." She laughed with me. "Just keep the psychotic hoe at home."

Nessie, though she never smiled at my insults toward her mother, kept her smile through the offer I had given her. She bounced up to me and threw her arms around me - in a display that was _very _Alice - pressing happy thoughts into my mind: sleepovers, dances, birthday parties, planning weddings, then back to when the two of us and Claire had all become friends.

And then, since she always came back so we never really had a reason to say goodbye to one another, Renesmee ran from the house and out of the new life I lead.

We stood there for a while, absorbing everything that happened.

I was a mother.

And Jake was a father.

And we had run the vampires out of town.

And Bella was gone.

Bella was _gone_.

"Two completely separate vampires attacked you today, Franki. How do you feel?" Allen, who could ruin moments like no other, was sure to be as loud and obnoxious as he could have been.

"Sore," I groaned. "And happy as hell."

"He's gorgeous," Dan smiled a little sadly, but it appeared that the statement was genuine. I felt a smile pull onto my lips at his effort.

"Glad you think so. You're his godfather."

Jake went to give me a glare, but before he could say anything and while Dan was spluttering, Allen let out a moan. "Why him? Aren't I good enough?"

"No." Everyone said at once. The tension broke, just like a hammer to the glass, before we all burst out laughing. It was long and winded, filled with all our emotions. It was amazing to laugh after everything that had happened today. Everything that had happened and had still turned out okay. It wasn't like it hadn't happened, but it was like it didn't matter. Like it had happened so long ago it was something to laugh about, not fret over.

"And you," I turned to Claire. "You're obviously his godmother."

"Me?" she squeaked. "Why not Auntie Em? She's so much better at stuff like that-"

"You're going to be a mother soon enough, idiot." I chastised. "Besides, she's already a grandma."

I smiled to my mom, who came over and held her hands out towards her grandson. I didn't hesitate to pass him off to her. She cooed and gasped when she looked at him, wiggling her finger and laughing when he was so quick to grab it.

"He's precious," she smiled, turning her head to look at the others who were starting to hover around her to try and get a glimpse of him.

"Yup," I smiled. "Jake and I make some cute fucking kids."

"You know, you're a mother now," Claire laughed. "Maybe you should cool it with the swearing."

I glared pointedly at her, giving her the finger and hissing a matching "Fuck you".

She laughed a little before she went over to the group of people coddling my baby. I watched them in almost a dream-like state. To be honest, I would have joined them were I not still in so much pain and needing the support of the dining room table. I was exhausted, I'd need to go to bed soon…who knew labour would be so tiring for a werewolf who heals at rapid speeds?

Warm arms came and wrapped themselves around my waist, pulling me over to the side, just inches farther from the baby as Jake pulled me closer to his chest. He kissed the top of my head lightly, squeezing me to him. I let out a little gasp of pain when he moved me in just the wrong position and he pulled away lightly.

"You scared me shitless today," Jake whispered to me, kissing the top of my head again.

"You scared me," I responded in the same tone. "You don't always have to be the knight in shining armour, you know. This is the twenty-first century. Women have equal rights to whoop the monster's ass."

"I'll keep that in mind," he whispered with a chuckle.

"Yeah, for next time."

"There won't be a next time." he said, and even though I would have normally labeled it as threatening, I could tell that he was relieved. It was like a weight lifted off of our shoulders knowing that the Cullens were leaving. It was like going from walking through a building for years to working outside - it was like freedom.

"You can say it, you know." I smiled up at him, he looked down with a confused expression furrowing his brow.

"Say what?"

"You know what."

He chuckled at my words, which made the others turn to listen. I opened my arms out, the only signal I needed to give to have my mom come and bring the baby to me. "You were right. You are always right."

"That's right," I mocked him, turning around to face him and handing the baby off to him. He looked so good like that. With our baby in his arms.

"What are we going to name him?" Dad asked, leaning forward to get a good look at him again. The sight of him spread a smile across his face, one that I hadn't seen since I'd fallen from the cliff but at the same time, it was the same smile I always remembered on his face.

"How about Jacob JR?" Claire asked, I pulled a face aghast by the suggestion.

"No offense, but ew."

"Frank JR!" Mom laughed with disgusting, fake enthusiasm.

"I would never be as cruel to my children as you were to me."

"Children?" Jake teased, looking down at me with a raised eyebrow. "How do you know you want more than one - you don't even know if you like this one yet."

"I have a pretty good idea," I mocked back. He smiled at me, that one hundred watt smile that I would never get sick of. "Besides, I'm not naming my child some stupid name that's as fucking gross as Francine."

"Your Aunt Francine was-"

"A cooke." I interrupted. "Aunt France was fucking insane."

I looked down at my baby, watching as his movements slowed and his heart rate decreased from all the excitement. It took him moments to fall into a light sleep - fuck I hope that he stayed like that, one of those babies who slept for hours and left his parents happy with him and without fear of getting too frustrated and giving him shaken baby syndrome.

"I like Caleb," I said suddenly.

"Caleb? Caleb Black?" Jake asked, pulling a face of concentration while he tested out the name.

"Yeah, Caleb." I smiled, there was no reason to argue the last name. I knew Jake would propose to me eventually, so eventually I'd be a Black, too. "Do you like Caleb?"

The tiny boy in my arms let out a perfectly timed yawn with a little whine added to the end as if the yawn was exhausting in itself. The girls all cooed behind me. "Well there you go, it's settled. His name is Caleb."

"You don't worry that yawn meant he didn't like it?" Jake asked with a frown.

"Do you like it?" He nodded. "And I like it, so he can deal with it. Should've given a better sign if he didn't like it."

"I think you're being a little too hard on him," Jake chuckled. "He's only an hour old."

"What parenting style are you going to choose Jake? Cause if you're going to coddle him, we are going to have an issue - I don't believe in that." I put my nose up in the air a little bit and I could basically hear his eyes rolling.

"Franki, I spoiled you rotten." He reminded me bluntly. My eyes widened as I looked back at him in exasperation.

"Yeah, and look how that turned out!"

Jake took my shoulders and put me on an angle so that we were looking into the fake, gilded mirror that hung on the wall. He at me, at my flushed face and twinkling eyes - I hadn't been this happy. I looked like myself again. I looked in the mirror and finally knew who was staring back at me: I was Francine Young; daughter of Emily and Sam, the most ill-mannered wolf in the pack, and the daughter and imprint of the two respective Alphas. I was Franki, Cubs, the bitch with the foul mouth who didn't take shit from anyone - vampire, werewolf, or human. I was Francine Young and this - the beautiful man at my side and the beautiful baby in my arms - was my family. In the background I could see my larger family, my pack, chattering amongst each other and trying to keep this moment between Jacob and I but it was all I could ask for that they were all here with me. It was perfect because I knew that we were all here. That we were all safe. That we were all together like we should be.

"I think that turned out perfect."

* * *

**PLEASE READ THE NOTE AT THE VERY BOTTOM**

**(which is conviniently placed right above the Review button...)**

**To my wonderful reviewers:**

_Dean Winchester's Play Thing_**: Thank you so much for reviewing for the last chapter, I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter. Hopefully the same goes for this one :)**

_PrincessK16_**: I figured tht they had been through enough without losing their baby, but I couldn't just give them a happy ending like that - that baby needed to survive somehow, so I dragged him into the world of the abnormal. Hopefully you enjoyed this chapter!**

_moani-sama_**: I tried to describe her fur a little bit there, when I picture her I envision a werewolf bodied blue Austrailian shepherd. If you look them up they are absolutely adorable and their fur is very unique to their breed. I will try and see if I can go into more detail in the last chapter. Thanks for your review!**

_gleek 15_**: I did try to make her sound different, I'm so glad it was noticeable! Hopefully I kept the trend with this chapter, even though half the time she wasn't in her right mind. Thank you, honestly the whole reason that I had to pause so long was because I was trying to get the action scene just right, so I'm so glad to hear it was enjoyable! Thanks for reviewing - hopefully everything in this chapter met your expectations :)**

_ForeverTeamEdward_**: I couldn't let that happen, but I couldn't let it go without consequences either - so he'll be a wolf later on. Hopefully you enjoyed this chapter, thank you!**

_Angel of the Night Watchers_**: Thank you for everything, especially because I can only imagine how busy you must be and I decided I wanted to write a mini-novel in itself for this particular chapter. Hopefully you feel better and that everything goes well - eleven days! Bella will play a part in Adalyn's story, but I can't give too much away yet! Have you had your bachelorette party yet?**

_Sugar-Ice_**: I shed a few tears writing this, so I'm glad that other people are getting emotional as well. I tried to make it so that he was just afraid of upsetting her - hence the distance - but at the same time, I'm glad that he was there when she needed him; it's kind of the theme of the story :) Thanks for the review!**

_mrslisablack_**: Franki will never go down without a fight. I'm glad that the pain of the decision really read clear in the last chapter and I do agree with your thoughts, though I would never have straight-out said that only to be faced with scrutiny. I love hating Bella, so I unerstand what you mean. Thank you so, so much for your thoughts :)**

_nene82743_**: I couldn't let her lose him, she'd worked for months not to! I'm glad you're so attached to the wellbeing of the characters, thank you for reviewing!**

_anonymous_**: I'm so glad you liked it, thank you!**

_Ella710_**: This was a MONSTER review that was quite possibly my favourite one I have ever recieved. Yes, there is the next chapter and then the story is over - I'm quite emotional over it, to be honest. This must be how Stephenie Meyer felt when she finished and thought, 'how will I ever create something that can replace this in my weekly routine?' I adore Franki's badass attitude; it will be very sad not to write in her mindset anymore.  
****The baby of course is okay, I couldn't do that to them when Jake finally manned up and Franki had been so heroic. She deserved the baby - of course, I had to make him a wolf or else he realistically would never have survived. You win some, you lose some. I put in that whole "Jacob JR, Franki JR" thing just for you. I was going to name him Caleb all along, though (after Steven Strait in the Covenant, who was Meyers original casting choice for Jacob Black, though he was too old by the time they got around to filming).  
****In good conscience I couldn't kill Bella, considering this story originated from her (sometimes stupid) decisions and choices which made up the Twilight Saga. But at least I got to get rid of her. I ended up liking the idea of Nessie and Franki being so close, which wasn't going to be as significant as it ended up being, but Franki's voice poured through my fingers and what happened, happened.  
****I DID write you a mini-novel, it was crazy. I wrote down the skeleton (basic dialogue, plot points, and movement) and it was five-thousand words before I had added in any description and just went "oh shit." so I hope that pleased you. Did I miss anything that you wanted me to cover, considering you thought I would just work it all out - was there something you'd like me to expand on?  
****I love long reviews, it makes me know that you're not only reading, but absorbing and enjoying enough to think about it on your own time. Thank you so, so, so much!**

_AreYouSirius-questionmark_**: Thank you for reviewing! The blood was from the miscarriage, but she noticed it between her legs. Luckily, it all worked out :)**

_Happy2BeeMe_**: Thank you! You're such a great reviewer that I think I'll forgive you for missing one chapter, haha ;) I'm glad you actually had that moment of shock for the last chapter, it means that I'm doing something right. I promise you'll see some of this story line in Adalyn's story, so keep tuned in n that one. As for your question about the Cullens, I imagine they don't tell the wolves every time a vampire comes into town so long as he/they are not a threat. Jotham had no babies to hunt as no one knew Franki was pregnant, so I imagined that there was no reason to inform them and then he "left" and threw the Cullens off his trail as he started the hunt.**

_xtremediva13_**: I'm glad you're liking it, thank you for your review :)**

_ally0212_**: I tried to bring closure to the argument from Jacob and Franki before she fell, so I hope that answered your third point. As for how old Jake is, I said that Francine was born during the battle with the Volturi over Renesmee, which would have made him 16. Because Franki is 22 in this story, he would be 39 (not 38 just because Jacob's birthday falls in January. Fun fact). Also, the Sam and Emily going through phasing arguments were because Sam stopped phasing so that he could grow old with Emily. He then handed over the Ulley pack to Jacob until Jake handed it back after the accident so he could spend more time with Franki. Because Sam was phasing and didn't look his true age, Franki did not catch on that he was old enough to be her father. Thank you for your questions, I hope that helps!**

_Itinerarium-Maraununtium_**:I'm glad you like it, thank you so much for reviewing!**

* * *

**Wow. It's almost over. Wasn't it emotional? Maybe I'm a little bit biased, but I thought it was**** super emotional. Sometimes I'm mad at myself for what I put my poor characters through - I can be cruel.**

**The epilogue should be out shortly, it will be before May if reviews are kind, so before that time will you PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review? Can it be my 'you finished the story' present? I actually used some of the reviews given here to mould this chapter (it would have been approximately three thousand words shorter without their imput) so I am not lying when I say that reviews help and make me update faster. I'd love to hear what you're thinking, what you want to see, because the next chapter is the ****EPILOGUE**** so I can write in almost any setting to tell you about what happens later. **

**So review and give me your thoughts! It's almost over, there's no time to do it but now!**

**-Egypt**


	30. Chapter 30

**It's over. Holy crap, it's over. I don't really know what to say – it's all a little too much for me, I'm a bit emotional. This epilogue was hard to write, I wanted to keep putting it off so I could put off the ending of this story...but that wouldn't be fair. So, without further ado, here it is: I present to you the final installment of Forgetting Franki.**

* * *

**EPILOGUE**

* * *

I don't necessarily know how I had come to stand in front of this big, fat, stupid symbol of everything that had gone wrong in my life, but now that I was standing here – swaying slightly thanks to an override of alcohol – I found that I didn't really know what to do with myself. It was hard to know how to handle myself in the presence of all of these terrifying fucking memories, some of them were too painful to even remember, others that were surprisingly personal and – dare I say? – sweet.

How the hell had I gotten where I was, right now, from all the things that had happened _here_? How did I come to this decision that today, of all fucking days, I would face this?

I guess it was because my bachelorette party had sucked.

It was mostly because I had been drained of all the friends I'd wanted to invite since, traditionally, men went with the groom and women went with the bride. I didn't have a lot of girl friends – why would I need them? Half the time I was running around the forest naked with a pack of stupid, sex-crazed, overgrown boys.

The bar that we had left was boring; not that the four of us should have been surprised. Port Angeles was not an up-and-coming party district and after we had realized how boring it was, we'd agreed we should have taken the extra time to go to Seattle. At least we would have had some options to fool around with – literally, in most of the girls minds.

"I mean, you didn't even dance!" Claire had huffed when we were driving back. Her words were slurred thanks to the alcohol we had inevitably drank, but her anger was all from her boredom.

"With who, you? I would have gotten hit by a flying fucking foot." I'd snorted, thinking back to Claire's flailing – which she had called 'dancing' – and how I wanted to remember never, ever to get that drunk with her again…just in case she wanted to drag me onto the dance floor and humiliate me.

"Cubs, this isn't supposed to be something you think about – you're supposed to be letting loose! This is your party, your last single night! You should have been rubbing up against boys and letting assholes manhandle you."

"Wow," I hadn't been able to make it sound genuine. "Did I ever miss out."

"She has a point," Leah, had uncharacteristically butted in while she drove. "I bet the guys took Jake to a strip club and we're here feeling stupid."

"I'm not that concerned." And I really wasn't. It wasn't like I ever had to worry about Jake falling in love with someone else, sleeping with someone else, _thinking _about someone else – well, besides that one nagging exception that still haunts my nightmares with her creepy as shit eyes – but otherwise I didn't feel the need to worry about him, nevertheless in a strip joint.

And for that same reason, I didn't really care to go out and live vicariously through the last spontaneous sexual adventures I could have had before I was his wife. He'd been my 'One and Only' since I had been born, for fucks sakes! And no one would really be able to see the point in trying to be with other guys – particularly gross, creepy, barsluts – when you knew something like _that_.

"Do you think it's too late to call Mom?" I'd wondered out loud. Claire groaned.

"You see? See! She's so bored she wants to call her _baby_! She's not even drunk, is she?"

"I can help with that," Nessie's voice had piped up from the back. Reaching in front and blocking the vicious glare I was getting from my cousin, Ness handed forward a bottle still four-fifths full of one of my good old friends – José. She had two more cradled between the fingers of her other hand.

"Where did you get that?" Leah had demanded, she'd looked at the bottle briefly before once again turning to the road. She had offered to drive as she was nervous she'd feel left out of the party. Luckily the party was a disaster so my three bridesmaids could get along in their general hatred of the night.

"I flirted with the bartender and while I projected the idea of him and me making out, I swiped it from the bar." She smiled largely. "Please don't tell Carlisle."

"Your secret's safe with me." I laughed back, snatching the bottle from her – Cuervo Gold, my favourite frenemy.

"Franki, eat the worm!" Claire had ordered me – even later on I would realize how little good it would have done . "If you are going to be a buzz kill and not even party during your party, I demand that you eat that goddamn worm!"

"I already have to ingest all of your bitchy attitude, isn't that enough for you?" I remembered asking with a frown, looking at the bottom of the bottle of Tequila, seeing the worm laying there soaking in the concentrated golden liquid. "Besides, my wedding _is _tomorrow. I shouldn't be getting too drunk anyway."

"No, _I _shouldn't be getting too drunk," Claire corrected. "_You _three will heal. So eat that worm or I will tell Jake that you had sex with a drunk!"

"He'd never believe you," I had countered, almost defensively. "He'd see it right in my mind that you were lying and then he'd freak out on you and take it out on Quil with patrols."

She said nothing. I had won.

But, to appease her, I ended up swishing the bottle around, handing it to Nessie and Claire, until we nearly finished the bottle. Claire was much quieter when she was more liquored up, Renesmee was as resilient as I was, but I could tell we were both feeling the effects. After waking ourselves up by singing, very off-key, to one of the top list songs on the radio I found myself frowning.

"I should call to see if Caleb went down easy-"

"EAT THAT GODDAMN WORM, CUBS!" If I hadn't seen Claire's mouth move, I would have thought it was some demon ordering me to do it. She was so loud that all three of us supernatural creatures winced and yelled back at her, feeling the sting in our eardrums.

"Fucking fuck-shit, Claire!" I hissed back, pouring the rest of the tequila in my mouth just to shut her up. I waited until I felt the worm on my tongue – it was a disgusting feeling – then, just to gross her out, I ate it noisily. I enjoyed watching her grimace while I chewed with my mouth open in a shit-eating grin. She looked disgusted and satisfied all at once.

"Okay – now what?"

"Didn't have anything planned out, McBitchalot?"

"It's not my fault I wanted to keep you away from your toddler for a night! Damnit Franki, you're getting married, you'll see Jake and Caleb _every_ day. Now it's time for you to party with _us_."

She was right. We had all known that Claire was right. So, we rolled down all the windows of Leah's beaten up little car and blasted old songs – the ones that everyone knew the words to. We sang and stopped in a ditch to pee and the girls even pretended to drive away from me when I had taken too long to pull my pants up, we tried to be normal girls having a normal party – but we all knew that we were as far from it as we could be.

Claire was passed out by the time we had gotten her home. Quil was obediently waiting after I'd texted him so that he could carry her inside, and he promised us that she would be up and at the house for nine so that we could start getting ready. I had just nodded and gotten back into the car. She'd be late – she was always late.

Leah dropped Nessie and me off next, rubbing at her face to try and wake herself up for her ride home. She also said that she would be back for nine – I told her not to rush. We didn't have as much to do as most people thought tomorrow, but that's because I had put my foot down and given Claire and Nessie only minimal control when helping me plan my wedding details.

"You're not excited for tomorrow," Ness had stated with a frown once Leah had left. I turned to her and shrugged, trying to smile.

"Really, I don't get why it's such a big deal. It's just a shitty sheet of paper and a party – Jake was always mine in the end, anyway. This is just a stupid formality."

"It's okay if you have cold feet." She sat on the steps going up to my home; I took the hint and sat with her.

"It's not that I have cold feet – I'm excited to get married to the dimwit. I even think we pulled off the wedding so that it's still Frankified." I couldn't help but be smug when I said it, particularly after seeing Renesmee's face scrunch with displeasure. She and Claire still felt completely scandalized that I was not wearing a white dress. They were pissed as all hell that I had gotten away with wearing a white bikini – but I just was glad we were having a wedding on a beach and I didn't need a dress. Nowhere in any how-to-have-a-werewolf-wedding guide did it say I needed to wear a white fucking dress.

"It'll be nice," she agreed, though her smile was tight. She didn't like my idea of bikinis and bonfires. Renesmee had always wanted something very formal for her wedding and I knew by knowing her so well that she couldn't help comparing her dream wedding to the one she was about to stand up for.

"It's just – I feel like something's missing, you know? Some part of the ritual or something." I confessed, rubbing my knees even though the cool breeze tonight wasn't even enough to keep Ness and I from sweating.

"Well, you never really did things in order," she'd actually laughed at me then. "I mean, you found your soul mate as a baby, you fought for your husband from a married woman who pretty much disliked you from the moment you were born, and finally you had a child with your fiancé when you were supposedly infertile. Yeah, the rituals have kind of been thrown away."

"Do you really think your mom will stay away this time?" I asked quietly, less subtly than I had meant to. The laughter died off her face while she had looked at me worriedly, a look of understanding passed over her features.

"You're still afraid he'd still choose her after everything?"

"Wouldn't be the first time," I had hated admitting it. "And even if he wouldn't, how am I going to ever be able to forget that he did? All she'd have to do is come back, Ness, just one fucking day and the whole thing could end up starting all over a-damn-gain."

There was a long moment of quiet between us as we thought about it, picturing all the things we were afraid of and all the ways we would try handling the situation before it again ended up in some sort of war with us on opposite sides – it's how we always seemed to see things, opposite sides of the coin, heads and tails, winning and losing.

"Dad said we were never coming back," she said quietly.

But that hadn't comforted me, "is it because of Caleb?"

"Caleb being mom's blood singer is definitely part of it – but I think dad's a little afraid, too. Sometimes he thinks he's going to lose her because of that one mistake he had made, giving Jake the opportunity to move in. I don't blame him, Mom goes a little crazy when Jake's involved in anything."

"Understatement of the goddamn century."

More silence. There wasn't much left to say besides that – we both knew the truth, that this may never be over, that we may have to live on opposite sides of the coin until the coin was thrown away.

Nessie ordered me to wait on the steps before leaving and coming back out with some sort of bottle wrapped in a hand towel. She hugged me, whispering something about this being my wedding gift, and left me to be alone.

And that was how I ended up here; standing alone as the sun rose to touch the Cullens' way-too-perfect house, gazing at the way-too-perfect wall of windows with those way-too-terrible memories. It wasn't a secret: the Cullens would come back here, and with them they would bring all my most deeply rooted fears and insecurities.

Bella had ruined everything I had worked so hard to build for myself – she had barely let Renesmee come and act as one of my bridesmaids. Now all I could think on the day of my own goddamn wedding was how I could never let her go and how at the same time though she would never leave, how I couldn't let her come here again – for my Caleb, for my Jacob, for myself.

I took the bundle that Renesmee had given me and unwrapped it carefully – it was one of my older dishtowels; stiff and wrinkled because I hadn't washed it properly after using it to dry dishes. As I unwrapped it something fell towards the ground, something that my werewolf reflexes caught instinctively and turned around in my hand. In my one hand with the dishtowel was the third and final bottle of alcohol that Ness had nabbed from the love-struck bartender, and in the other hand that had grabbed the falling object was a little red Bic lighter.

I looked at the three separate objects for a second, not really understanding what she was trying to do here. But as I looked at them all apart from one another I couldn't help but realize what they did when you put them together – just like Jake, Bella, and I.

Jake was just a bottle of booze – something intoxicating and wonderful that drove your troubles away until he was gone and then they hit you hard until you had more of him to drive them away again. And I was just a lighter – put a little bit of fuel to the spark and you get fire, I was hotheaded, no one could ever argue that. And Bella was just a dishrag – you didn't need any more explanation for tha.

But together?

Together we were trouble. Together we tore apart everything that we touched and we burnt everything that the others held close – we were dangerous. We were out of control. We fed off each other's weaknesses and together everything got _worse _because we all drove each other farther apart.

Was this really what Ness had wanted? She had wanted me to set fire to something, obviously, but had she known that my first instinct would be to come here; to her house, to the place where everything began – the home of the vampires, her birthplace, the place where I first phased, the place where everything went wrong?

Would Ness be mad if I did what I wanted to do? Would anyone really be able to blame me for wanting to put an end to all this fucking drama – would anyone even care? The Cullens were supposed to be gone, for good, now that my son was one of the leeches favourite forms of drunk.

And suddenly, my option was a lot more clear. Suddenly, the answer here seemed a lot less fucking selfish – which made it a lot more reasonable.

I needed to stop thinking about this because I hated Bella. I'd _always _hated Bella, I _would _always hate Bella, and I _liked _always hating Bella – but I needed to remember that now I had a reason to _fear _Bella, to _hurt _Bella, to protect _from _Bella.

_Caleb. _My Caleb, the Caleb that I had died for, come back to life for, the Caleb I had fought for and killed for and gone through hell and back for. When you put him in the middle of this – because my son was now the center of my word, of Jake's world, of _our _world – who the fuck could care about any other reason?

What did Jake and Bella's fling matter anymore? Who the fuck cared about Bella and my mutual hatred? Who the fuck cared about our little fights and fears and all things that made us want to tear each other apart?

My Caleb was something worth sewing a life together for.

And, not needing anymore motivation, I lit the dishrag inside of the bottle – not able to feel at all guilty while it ate its way up the fabric and to the booze. I used all the strength I had, all the anger, all the sense of protection and hatred at once when I whipped it through the center of the way-too-perfect glass wall.

The living room was on fire before I could swear; it licked up the drapes and lapped at the couch legs. The carpet was lined with trails of flames that looked like they'd been fed by gasoline, not tequila, and the shattered window reflected it back and made it look like it wasn't even on fire, only reflecting the sunrise that had broken behind me.

I couldn't help watching the fire ahead of me, thinking of how I had played there and slept there as innocently as my Caleb slept right now. How I had once been that small, how I had once been tortured by this family and what they had done to me just by existing, just by letting that bitch of a beast roam free.

I would never let anyone do to Caleb what had been done to me.

"You're never going to come back here," I told the fire, as if I were speaking to Bella herself. "You're never going to hurt my family, ever again."

And even though it had only been a year ago that I would have killed to remember all the images licking at the back of my mind like the flames were licking at the drapes, I couldn't make myself pay attention to them. It was as if, just the thought of my Caleb, made me realize that these memories – the memories with all these monsters – were just nightmares of my past, and why would I ever share those with my baby? My baby would learn of monsters soon enough – he never had to realize that I had been one, that I had been so scared and petty that I was like a caged wolf, willing to do anything to get free of that homicidal bitch.

I was free of her now. And so was he. Jake and Caleb were my future now, and Bella had nothing to do with that or our freedom.

And if this burning piece of rubble had no part to play in my future, I had no reason to be here...so I didn't feel the need to stay and watch it burn.

* * *

**Not the best and the longest, I know, but I wanted to tie everything up and I thought that it was the perfect closure. Now that the house is burnt the Cullens have no place to hide in Forks – Francine and her family are free. For my fantastic reviewers:**

_PrincessK16_**: No, Franki won't get a sequel, I think it would ruin what I've written here – but I will be doing one-shots about things that happened in her past. She's just too great of a character to let go of. Thank you so much for sticking with this story!**

_Ella710_**: She isn't dead, but she is gone – which I guess is good enough for Franki so it's good enough for me. Yes, there was a time when I thought I would have to kill off Caleb, but I was more excited when I realized I could just turn him into a wolf and then I would be able to avoid the entire situation. It was quite a relief. I also kind of wish that Jacob would have been punished a bit more for being such a moron, but it just didn't fit in with all the action that was happening and he DID come to her rescue, so it's hard to be too judgemental. I thought it would probably go without saying that she forgave her parents, or it happened in that time frame I didn't get to write, but she did. I imagine she never let them live it down, though, knowing her. Daniel – I couldn't make him imprint, I just couldn't, but maybe I will do a one-shot about it, it may be some nice closure for the poor boy. Bittersweet, and over – what a terrible combination. I really hope I will still get your amazing reviews (I'm not trying to promote myself, just merely stating your reviews always make my day)! Thank you so much for seeing Franki through her trials and tribu-fucking-lations :)**

_xtremediva13_**: I hope you enjoyed it, thank you for being here through Franki's journey!**

_Rebecca2810_**: I think they'll be great parents too, so how could I have let little Caleb die? Naw, he's just an intense miniwolf now. But hopefully you liked this epilogue and thank you so much for reading the story!**

_Dean Winchester's Play Thing_**: I'm glad you liked it, happy belated birthday! Thank you for sticking by Franki :) **

_Dreamcatcher94_**: I didn't want to let it go either, I may do a series of one-shot prequels, but I will not be doing a sequel. I like that Franki is free from her troubles and I think she should get to live her life as her own, not with me narrating it (as silly as that sounds). Hopefully you enjoyed the epilogue and thank you for being with Franki and myself through this adventure!**

_ForeverTeamEdward13_**: It is over and I am heartbroken, but I hope that you liked it. Thank you very much for being here with us since the beginning :)**

_GymnastQueen_**: I am so glad you liked the story, I hope that the epilogue wasn't disappointing. She doesn't lose her brass attitude, but she does become more sure of herself which causes her not to be so defensive – which I imagine means she's bitchier in more subtle ways. To be fair, Bella was there because her family was there and Franki **_**did **_**try to kick her out, she just refused to listen. In other words, she totally deserved the verbal beat-down. I'm really glad you liked the story, thank you so much for sticking by us!**

_Puckabrina Alee_**: I'm so glad you were emotionally invested in this story and I hope that you weren't let down by it. Thank you so much for reading this story :)**

_alisonchristina127_**: Thank you so much for reading this story!**

_Angel of the Night Watchers_**: HAPPY WEDDING! I don't really know how to say that in a more realistic way, but I hope it was wonderful. You'll have to tell me all about it – was it stressful, did it go according to plan? Let me live vicariously through your wedding! Anyway, thank you so, so, so much for being with me through all of this and cleaning up my messes, you were a life saver. Life for me is still really difficult: lots of doctors visits and my man has gone away for work for a couple weeks...he's freaking out about it more than I am. He doesn't like leaving me alone anymore, but I told him it'd be good for him to get away for a bit so he can breathe without worrying – only I think it may be backfiring. What's life as a newlywed?**

_Sirius-Goes-Rawr99_**: I'm glad you liked it, thank you for reading through it!**

_Happy2BeeMe_**: It was a long chapter with lots of emotions, but it all worked out, I think. I will be doing one-shots and be asking about them just below, but Adalyn's story will continue as planned. Thank you so much for reading from the beginning!**

* * *

**Wow. After 126 favourites and 155 alerts to this story, Franki's journey is over. I think I may be in shock. Alright, important notes:**

**1. I need to thank you all for reading through all of this with me, it was an honour of the highest degree. Please know that all your thoughts and comments were heard and that each review, message, or hit is what made this story everything it became. Thank you so much!**

**2. This story is not over. I will not be doing a sequel, I do not think it fits with the storyline, but ****if they are wanted**** I will write some one-shots about Franki's past and one or two about the future of the Blacks – if you review with ideas, I will try and fit them in. **

**3. In a few months time, as I will also finish Nightfall by then, I will be adding another twilight story. Then I will have **_Awfully Big Adventures_**, **_Green Eyed Monster_**, **_Second Hand__** (a **__**Vampire Diaries**__** story I will be starting), and another story – I leave it up to you which I will be releasing.**_

**WHAT DO YOU WANT TO READ?**

**Do you want to see another Jacob Black/OC story, a Paul Lahote/OC story, or an Edward/OC story? I know, I only do OC stories, but I figure if I'm writing an alternate plot then I am adding characters to further my perceptive of the story because without them, the story would probably go the exact same way as it was already written. Anyway, so...**

**Paul**

**Jacob**

**Or Edward?**

**The choice is in your hands.**

**Please Review...thank you for being with Franki through this adventure!**

**-Egypt**


End file.
